Out Of Time
by Raven Caziel
Summary: Samantha Burke, a 32-year-old waitress in the year 2020 gets sent back in time to 1899 where she meets the Dutch van der Linde gang during a blizzard in May.
1. Colter

_Okay, so I know I've already got one Arthur/OC pairing going on, but I wanted to start up another one. Why? Because all the time traveling ones I've found on here have seemingly been abandoned and therefore, I would like to contribute one that won't be. Now, this doesn't mean I'm abandoning the other two I have going on. I just need a break from them for the time being._

_Also, this story is gonna be on my Wattpad account as well, just an fyi. Hope you like this new pairing._

**Chapter 1: Colter**

The Okie Dokie Diner was packed by the time Samantha Burke showed up. It was a modest joint with booths and a counter, resembling more of a soda fountain place than an actual diner. She was late...again. Her manager, a balding man in his late forties with a dirty apron and a beer gut noticed her walk in and he sneered at her. "Sam, where the hell have you been? You're twenty minutes late!" he shouted at her.

Sam cringed at his voice and made a sorrowful expression, feeling small at the amount of anger being thrown her way. "I'm sorry, sir. I have no excuse other than my alarm didn't wake me up."

The man huffed at her. "Well, just don't let it happen again. This is the third time this week."

"Yessir," she said meekly before grabbing a notepad and pen. "Where should I start?"

"Table 9 needs to order."

"Okay." Sam quickly made her way over to a booth in the corner and took a deep breath. It was full of a bunch of U of M college jacket boys, probably wanting breakfast before classes. "Hi, my name is Sam. I'll be your waitress this morning, what can I get ya?"

A blonde boy in a Minnesota Gophers jacket smiled up at her with bright green eyes. "Helllloooo, beautiful," he said. "What's a gorgeous thing like you doin' in a place like this?"

Sam eyed the boy and sighed. While she was certainly not in the mood to get hit on, the compliment did lighten her spirits, although she'd never taken much stock in her looks. She considered herself a Plain Jane. Even so, she needed to remain professional. "I'm working."

His friends, also in Minnesota Gopher jackets, started snickering at their friend, who looked a little perturbed. "Ah, don't be like that, sweetheart," he said, trying his best to sound suave.

Which he was. Sam had a feeling a lot of girls had a hard time saying no to him on account of how attractive he was, but she was at least ten years older than him and therefore, she was not interested. "The only thing I'm being like is a waitress. Now what can I get you boys?"

The boy frowned and seemingly gave up on his come-ons. "I'll have the steak and eggs, medium rare, and water."

Sam jotted his order down. She looked at the other two who were doing their best to keep their composure. "Um, the pancake platter with sunny side up eggs and a Coke," the one nearest to the window said.

"I'll have a coffee and the pancake platter too, eggs scrambled."

Sam scribbled the orders down. "You two want bacon or sausage with that?"

"Bacon," they both said in unison.

Sam wrote that down too and smiled sweetly at them as she grabbed their menus. "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks."

Sam walked away, but not before hearing hysterical laughter behind her. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. At least she was amusing to someone. She set the menus down, handed her boss the order, then went to the pop machine and filled a glass with ice and Coke. She reached for another glass and put ice and water in it. She grabbed a tray to put the drinks on and reached for a hot coffee container. Sam gracefully made her way back through the crowd, raising the tray and twirling to avoid knocking into her waitress friend Tiffany.

"Woa, be careful there," Tiffany said. "Not that you need it, of course, Miss Ballerina."

Sam let out a cackle and made her way to the boy's table, handing out their drinks. Once that was done, the woman made her way to other tables to take orders. The day became a long one with the hustle and bustle of her mundane job, but after the rushes were done, she was finally allowed a break. She went outside to have a smoke, leaning against the back of the building and lighting a cigarette from her Marlboros pack. She inhaled the smoke and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of it in her lungs before exhaling.

"Those things will kill you, ya know," a familiar voice said.

Sam's eyes opened and she looked over at Tiffany with a grin. "Oh please. You smoke too."

"Yes I do. Now give me one."

Sam pulled put a "cancer stick" fron her pack and tossed it to Tiffany. She graciously accepted it and lit it. "So, late again, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going deaf in my old age," Sam joked.

"You're not that old. You're thirty-two."

"Thirty-three next month, kid."

Tiffany put a hand on her hip. "I'm not a kid," she pouted jokingly.

Sam took another puff of her cigarette. "To me, you are."

Tiffany was an 18-year-old spitfire of a girl working her way through college. The long haired brunette was gorgeous in Sam's eyes, with pouty lips, straight teeth, high cheekbones, and big blue doe eyes to match. Sam, however, was a straw blonde, hazel eyed nobody with full lips, an oval face, puffy cheeks, and not the best of complexions. The only beautiful thing about herself, in Sam's opinion, was her smile.

"Well shit," Tiffany said. "Guess I am, you old geezer."

Sam breathed out a laugh, smoke escaping her lips. "Oh fuck you."

Both the girls laughed and then their manager came out the side door. "Hey, come on! There's people inside waiting for their food!"

He slammed the door shut and Sam put out her cigarette. "Well, back to the ole' grind."

The girls rushed back in and went straight to work. And the day dragged on and on and on until Sam was quite certain her feet needed to be cut off. But the end of her shift finally came and she said goodbye to Tiffany before collecting her tips and heading out to her car. As Sam was driving through downtown, she realized she was dog tired. So tired she could barely stay awake at the wheel. The Okie Dokie Diner had been packed more than usual today and, well, it drained the hell out of her. The waitress eventually made it to her apartment building, and when she got to her quaint little apartment, she didn't even bother taking off her black and white uniform. Sam merely crawled underneath the covers and fell fast asleep.

Usually her dreams were normal, about the hustle and bustle of the city life, but this one was different. She dreamed about a buck in the snow, grazing at a few pieces of grass sticking out of the whiteness of the forest. The buck suddenly lifted its head to look at her, flicking its ears and licking its chops. It hesitantly walked to her and Sam reached her hand out to touch it. Its snout connected with her palm and a light flashed. It was at that moment when Sam woke up. However, she was no longer in her bed. She was in a pile of snow, her blanket wrapped around her.

"What the hell?" she said to herself.

It was so damn cold. As a woman from Minnesota, she was used to cold, but this wasn't just cold. It was freezing, especially with the wind blowing as it was, and her with only her waitress uniform, which consisted of black slacks, black tennis shoes and a short sleeved white shirt, and a blanket wasn't exactly ideal for the weather. Was she still dreaming? She had to be. Off in the distance, despite a blizzard going on, Sam saw some buildings, quickly got up and started trudging through the snow. Dream or not, she needed to get out of this godforsaken snowstorm. It was freezing. Sam reached one of the main shacks and stumbled in, keeping her blanket around her. What the fuck was this place? She slapped herself hard to try and wake herself up. The pain stung her cheek and she shook her head, blinking a few times.

"Ow."

If she was dreaming, why did that hurt? Maybe she slapped herself while dreaming? She'd been known to do weird shit while sleeping and was sometimes prone to even sleepwalking. Sam could see her breath and shuddered, tightening her blanket around her. She moved to the corner of the building and sat down. In an attempt to warm herself, she rubbed her bare arms up and down vigorously. She blew into her fists and rubbed her palms together. Anything to get warm.

"God dammit, what is this place?" Suddenly the door swung open and she screamed. There was man with a blue jacket and a cowboy hat on in the doorway with a lantern and...was that a gun he had in his hand? Sam immediately stood up and raised her hands, dropping her blanket. "Oh God, please don't kill me. Take whatever you want, but please don't kill me."

The man furrowed his brow at her. "Who are you?" He asked in a western, baritone drawl of a voice.

Sam kept her arms up, frightened out of her mind. "My name is Sam. Sam Burke. I...please don't kill me," she sobbed, starting to hyperventilate.

The man took a step closer. "Are you alone?"

The cold returned to her and she started shivering again. "Y-yes, I-I'm alone."

The man looked around the room as if he didn't believe her, but when he was satisfied, he holstered his gun. "Okay, Miss Burke. I'm not here to kill you."

Sam shivered more, cold as ever and scared out of her mind. "O-okay."

When her teeth started chattering, he approached her, bent down and grabbed her blanket. Sam instantly yanked it and covered herself with it. The man with the stubble studied her face before looking down. "What kind of clothes are you wearin'?"

"M-my work uniform?"

The man suddenly laughed whole heartedly. "What kind of uniform is this for a lady to be wearin' trousers?" He asked with a snicker.

Sam pouted and narrowed her hazel eyes. "I'm a waitress, and women wearing, uh, trousers, isn't that rare. What's wrong with you?"

The man laughed once more. "Well, darlin', I've seen plenty of waitresses and not a'one of 'em ever wore trousers."

Sam shut her eyes and huffed. "Look, mister. I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming and therefore you must be a figment of my imagination, so can you please tell me how the fuck to wake up?".

He looked taken aback at her words. "Oof, the mouth on you. What makes you think you're dreamin', darlin'?"

"Well, I drove my car home from work, I got into bed, I dreamed about some buck...next thing I know, I'm knee deep in snow outside. So again, tell me how the fuck to wake up. And if you call me "darlin'" again, I'll knock you into next week!"

"Woa, easy there, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart, either, you son of a bitch! Now wake me up!" Sam snapped at him.

He cackled loudly and shook his head. "Look, you ain't dreamin', Miss Burke. And...what's a car?"

Sam's jaw dropped. "What rock have you been living under?!"

The man shook his head again with a chuckle. "Alright, look, just...Miss Burke, just settle down for a moment. And...I gotta bring my family here out of the cold, so do you mind if I leave to go do that?"

Sam shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. I'll probably wake up soon anyway."

The man frowned at her and tightened up her blanket around her. "Well, if you're still here when I get back, I'll bring you a coat. Just try to keep warm, alright?"

Sam nodded to him, her teeth chattering once more. He picked up his lantern and headed back out the door. Sam went and sat back down in the corner, crossing her legs and moving back and forth to try and stay moving. Just what in the hell was going on here? Why wasn't she waking up from this weird dream? She was unsure how much time had passed before the door opened again, this time to an older gentlemen in a green coat and a western hat. He looked around and spotted Sam with his lantern.

"Ah, you must be Miss Burke," the older man said.

Sam continued moving back and forth, shivering and shaking from the cold. "Y-yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Hosea Matthews." He turned his head back towards the outside world. "Bring him in here!" he shouted out.

The next thing she knew, a bunch of people started walking into the building and Sam immediately felt scared again. Who the fuck were these people? There was a man being brought in on a wooden board by some guy with a beard and the man from before with a coat in his arm. A couple of women and a child walked in after them, then a dark haired man came into view and directed even more people to come inside. The two men put the obviously wounded man down and Sam stood up to look at him. The man from before walked around and handed Sam a brown coat very similar to his blue one. Sam dropped the blanket and immediately slipped her arms into the jacket, already feeling warmer. It smelled of pine trees and campfire smoke.

"Thank you, um..." she started.

"Arthur Morgan," he continued for her.

"Miss Gaskill," a woman said. "Get that fire lit quick. Miss Jones, bring in whatever blankets we have. Mr. Pearson, see what we've got in terms of food."

Sam peeked over Arthur's shoulder at the man on the table. "Davey's dead," another woman said.

Sam blinked a few times and looked around the room. Again, she asked herself what the fuck kind of dream this was.

"There was...nothing more you could've done," a man with a red mustache said.

Sam watched as someone put coins over the dead man's eyes. Huh. Someone must've believed in the Ferryman tale.

"What are we gonna do? We need supplies," Hosea said quickly.

"Well, first of all you're gonna stay here and you are gonna get yourself warm," the dark haired man said. Sam noticed Arthur had gone to them and she grabbed her blanket. "Now, I sent John and Micah scoutin' out ahead. Arthur and I, we're gonna ride out and see if we can find one of 'em."

"In this?" Arthur asked before eyeing Sam.

The other man looked to the door then back at Arthur. "Just for a short bit. I don't see what other choice we have."

"But what about Miss Burke, Dutch?" Arthur asked. "She seems, uh, confused about things."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Arthur. She wasn't confused...okay, she was very confused, but he made it sound like she was nuts. God dammit, she wished she'd wake up already. Was she in a coma or something?

The man named Dutch looked at Sam then back at Arthur. "We'll worry about her later." Dutch focused his attention on the rest of the group. "Listen...listen to me all of you, for a moment. Now, we've had...well, a bad couple of days." He motioned to the dead man. "I loved Davey...Jenny...Sean, Mac...they may be okay, we don't know. But we lost some folks. Now, if I could throw myself in the ground in their stead, I'd do it, gladly. But...we're gonna ride out...and we are gonna find some food. Everybody, we're safe now. There ain't nobody followin' us through a storm like this one, and by the time they get here...well, we're gonna be...we're gonna be long gone. We've been through worse than this before. Mr. Pearson...Miss Grimshaw...I need you to turn this place into a camp. We may be here for a few days. Now all of you...all of you...get yourselves warm. Stay strong. Stay with me. We ain't done yet! Come on Arthur," Dutch said as he grabbed his lantern.

Arthur gave Sam one last look before heading out. "Alright, we've got some work to do," the woman named Miss Grimshaw said.

Sam merely stared at the group, feeling the need to slap herself again. She closed her eyes and sunk back into the corner. "Please wake up," she muttered. "Please wake up."

"You alright there, Miss Burke?" Hosea asked.

Sam raised her head and looked at him. "Yeah, just...well, I guess I am confused."

Hosea chuckled and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "Well, that's okay. I'm confused about our situation too."

Sam laughed a little and bowed her head. "That makes me feel better, thanks."

"No problem. Now, do you think you got the know-how to help make a camp?"

"Uh...I can try, I guess."

"Good. Miss Grimshaw?"

A woman came over to see Sam and Hosea. "Yes, Mr. Matthews?"

"Miss Burke here might just be able to help make camp."

Miss Grimshaw looked at Sam skeptically. "Hmph. Maybe. What do you do to live, Miss Burke?"

"Uh, I'm a waitress," Sam said with a sheepish tone.

"That don't help me much right now"

"Well, I can lift heavy shit, if need be."

Miss Grimshaw laughed. "Oh you can, can you? Well come on out and help unload some shit."

Sam nodded and followed Miss Grimshaw outside. It was still blowing like the dickens outside, but at least Sam had a warm winter coat to wear now. She pulled up the hood of her jacket and tightened the straps before walking to one of the wagons. What the hell? Horse drawn wagons?

"Miss Grimshaw? I have a rather odd question for you."

Miss Grimshaw looked at Sam. "Yes?"

"...What year is it?"

"Well, that is an odd question, but it's 1899, Miss Burke."

Sam stopped walking. This had to be a dream. There was no way she went back in time...right? Because even though all of this seemed very, very real, time travel was impossible. Wasn't it? Yeah, it was impossible. Sam resumed her walking, deciding to just pass the time until she woke up.


	2. The Hunt

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

Sam was helping lift what little food they had from the wagon into the shack while others set to work. She even helped Mr. Pearson get a fire going for a stew. Then she helped set up some beds for Arthur and Dutch. During that part, she was introduced to women named Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Karen. They were an absolute delight to be around, to say the least, but the more Sam got to working, the more faith she lost that this was all some weird dream.

"So where are you from, Miss Burke?" Tilly asked Sam.

"I'm from Minnesota," Sam replied with a sigh.

"Wow. That's a long way up north. How'd you end up down here?"

Sam paused as she was laying a blanket on Arthur's bed. "I...well..."

What was she supposed to say? She had to come up with something, didn't she? No, she could just tell them to mind their damn business, but that would be rude.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Miss Burke," Tilly said. "We understand."

Sam turned to face the girl. "You do?" she said with surprise coating her voice.

"Yes. Not everyone wants to talk about their past."

"Oh."

Well, she could fake that, at least. She had a good past, actually. Nothing too traumatic except the death of her mother, but by that time Sam had been a self-sufficient adult. She'd never known her father, unfortunately. He'd died before she was born, but it didn't affect her much. In her musings, she didn't hear the girls leaving as there was a commotion outside. The door opened and Sam walked out of Arthur's room to see Dutch and some woman walking in.

"Ah, Miss Burke," Dutch said to Sam. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Dutch Van der Linde."

Sam bowed her head a little. "Sam Burke."

"Sam, huh? Is that short for somethin'?"

"Samantha."

"Ah. Well, if you'll excuse me, dear, I need some shut eye. I haven't slept in three days. We'll discuss your, uh, situation in the morning."

"Of course."

"Molly, which room are we in?"

"This one, Dutch," Molly said, pointing to the room on the left.

Sam noticed the woman was Irish and she shrugged. She went to the door but it opened and she backed up, seeing Arthur. "Oh, excuse me, Miss Burke," he said.

"You're excused," Sam answered.

"So, you still think you're dreamin'?"

"Yes."

Arthur chortled and jerked his head to the side. "Well, I guess for your sake, I hope you wake up."

Sam scoffed in amusement and pointed to the room on the right. "That's your room back there, I believe."

Arthur nodded. "Do you know where you'll be sleepin'?"

"Um, I guess the big shack with the others?"

"Well, maybe I'll see you in the mornin', then."

"I hope not." Arthur blinked at her words and Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "Sorry, I only meant-"

"Ah, it's alright. I know what you meant, Miss Burke." Arthur tipped his hat to her. "Well, good night, Miss Burke."

"Good night, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur walked passed and she turned to watch him go. As his spurs clanked against the wooden floor, Sam realized this man was a bonafide cowboy. Now, what kind of dream was this for a cowboy to be in it? Strange. Everything about this was so strange. She left the building and ambled through the snow to the main shack. As she walked in, she almost ran into Hosea.

"Oh, sorry, sir."

"It's okay, Miss Burke. Let's get you settled," he said.

Sam went back to her corner where she'd left her blanket. She snuggled into it as she sat down, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Sam was laying in her bed when she woke up. Her eyes were heavy but when she saw her surroundings, she immediately got out of bed and jumped for joy.

"Oh, thank God that was just a dream!" she exclaimed. She looked at her clock and gasped. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for work again!"

Sam quickly brushed her long, wavy rat's nest and rushed out to her living room. At least she had her uniform on already. When she got to the living room, however, she saw a buck in it. Her eyes blinked in shock a few times at the sight. "Miss Burke," it said it Arthur's voice.

"Um...what are you doing in my apartment?" she asked.

"Heh heh heh, you talk in your sleep, huh?"

"What? I'm not asleep."

"Wake up, Miss Burke," the deer said softly.

"But I told you, I'm not asleep," she argued stubbornly. The deer walked to her and nudged her with his antlers. "Hey, stop poking me!"

"Then wake up!"

Sam's eyes popped open and she was staring at the face of Arthur Morgan. Ah shit. She looked around at the room she was in and people were staring at her. Sam felt her cheeks turn red and she covered her head with the blanket. "I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I..."

"Yes you were," Arthur said with humor in his voice.

"Ugh, I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone."

"You didn't. Actually, it was really funny."

Sam sunk into her blanket even further out of embarassment. "Oh, shut up!"

Arthur laughed at her and took the blanket off her head. "It's time to get up."

"But whyyyyy?" she whined like a child.

"Because you ain't dreamin' at all, Miss Burke, and you can't just sleep the whole day away."

"But I have my perfect comfy."

Arthur laughed at her again. "Your what?"

"Oh, nevermind!" Sam took the blanket off and started getting up, but Arthur grabbed her arm gently and helped her stand. "Oh. Um, thank you, Mr. Morgan."

"You're welcome." Sam looked around the room and frowned. She was back in the place she was before, which meant only one thing: she had traveled back in time. As impossible as it seemed, she was in the year 1899. How did it happen, and why? People were still looking at her, some with amused looks on their faces. Sam felt embarassed beyond words, but Arthur seemed to notice. "Alright folks, quit starin' at the lady."

They did as they were told and Sam scanned the room. Arthur had gone over by the fire to warm his hands when one of the women approached him. "Hello, Arthur."

He glanced at her before looking back at the fire. "Abigail."

"Arthur...how you doin'?" Abigail asked.

Arthur slowly turned to her with a suspicious look on his face. "Just fine, Abigail...and you?"

Abigail hesitated for a moment as Sam went to join the two. "I need you to..." Arthur huffed and looked away. "I-I'm, I'm sorry to ask but..."

Arthur looked back at her. "It's little John...he's got himself into a scrape again."

"He ain't been seen in two...two days."

"Your John'll be fine. I mean...he may be as dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron but that ain't changin' because," Arthur motioned to the door, "he got caught in some snowstorm."

Sam frowned. She had no idea Arthur was that grumpy and callous. "At least go take a look," Hosea interjected. "Javier?"

"Yes?" Javier asked.

"Javier, will you ride out with Arthur to take a look for John? You're the two best fit men we've got."

Arthur went back to warming his hands. "Now?" Javier asked with incredulity in his tone.

Hosea looked at Abigail. "She's...we're all," he looked back throughout the room. "We're pretty worried about him."

Sam caught Arthur's expression. He didn't look too happy. "I know if the situation were reversed and," Javier got up and walked to Arthur, "he'd look for me." Javier held out a a sawed off shotgun to Arthur.

Arthur respectfully took it. Sam suddenly chimed in. "Can I come with and help?" she asked Arthur and Javier. What did she just ask? Why was she offering to help? She didn't even know this "John" guy, but Sam knew she'd get bored just staying in the shack.

Arthut chuckled. "You? Seriously? Ha, I don't think so."

"Oh come on!" Sam snapped impatiently. "I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs, Mr. Morgan. Besides, three sets of eyes are better than two."

Arthur shook his head. "Look, it's too dangerous for you out there. We'll be fine."

Sam sighed resentfully. She knew he was right, but god dammit if she wasn't bored. With her arms crossed, she gave Arthur a nod and he went on his way. There had to be something she could do.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to hunt, would you Miss Burke?" Hosea asked.

Sam remembered the few times she'd gone hunting with her Uncle Frank. Granted, she never shot anything but he did teach her how to use a bow. A gun, not so much. "Well, I can use a bow if there's one available."

"Hmm. Go see Charles in the barn. He's got a bow."

Sam immediately went outside just as Javier and Arthur were leaving. She passed by Mr. Pearson's little hut and he caught her attention. "We're gonna starve to death up here, Miss Burke."

This made her stop in her tracks and she looked at him with sympathy. "It can't be that bad, can it?" she asked.

"We have a few cans of food and a rabbit. For what? Eleven, thirteen people?" He made his way over to the chopping table as she went to warm her hands. She really wished she had gloves. "When I was in the Navy..." he chopped up some rabbit meat. "We were stranded at sea for fifty days."

"How the fuck did you survive that?"

The man sighed. "We fished a lot. Now, when our group here ran away from Blackwater, I wasn't able to get supplies in," he said, grabbing his cauldron and hanging it up over the cooking fire.

"Ran away from Blackwater? Why?"

"We're on the run from the law, Miss Burke. We're a gang of outlaws."

Sam's mouth went agape. "No shit? For real?"

"Yes." He went back to the prep table and grabbed the rabbit meat to put in the pot. "Did no one tell you this?"

"No." Great. Not only was she stuck in 1899, she was also stuck with a bunch of criminals. Though they seemed like nice enough people, it made Sam's stomach churn. She'd never broken the law in her entire life. "So, um...we need food, right? I can uh...I know how to shoot a bow, so maybe I could go find some food."

"I sent Lenny and Bill hunting and they found nothing."

It was at that moment when Charles walked in. "Miss Burke, did you say you know how to hunt?"

Sam shrugged. "No, but I can use a bow. Mr. Matthew's said you had one?"

"I do." Charles studied her for a few moments. "Do you know how to track?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever actually shot an animal?"

Sam bit her lower lip. "Well, no, but it wasn't because I couldn't. I just refused to kill an animal at the time. I was only ten."

"Huh. Think you could kill one now?"

"I think I might have to, Mr. Smith."

Charles smiled at her softly. "Alright. Let's go find somethin'."

"Wait a second," Mr. Pearson said, walking over to the prep table and grabbing a jar of something. "Here..." he tossed her the jar and she caught it. "...you're gonna need something to eat out there."

Sam read the label out loud. "Assorted, salted offal." She scrunched up her brow, making an expression of confusion. "What the fuck is offal?"

"Animal organs."

"Oh yuck!" She handed the jar to Charles. "That' just...ew."

Both the men laughed at her. "It's better than starving."

Charles sighed. "Come on, let's get you saddled up on a spare horse."

Uh oh. While Sam had ridden a horse maybe three times in her childhood, she never quite got the hang of it. "Um, okay."

She followed Charles to the barn and picked out a bay roan horse to use. She found a spare saddle then looked at Charles pitifully. He looked back at her curiously. "What?"

"Do you think you could um, talk me through saddling a horse?"

"You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was."

Charles laughed briefly then sighed. "Okay, I'll talk you through it."

It didn't take long for Sam to get the saddle and the reins tied on, and when she took a step back to admire her work, she crossed her arms and looked at Charles. "Well, how did I do?"

Charles checked over the saddle, the bit, and the reins, then he nodded in approval. "Not bad for your first try."

Sam climbed on the horse clumsily but settled in comfortably. "Okay, this should be easy, right?"

"You've never ridden a horse?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam started to blush. How was she supposed to survive this world if she didn't know how to do basic things? "I have a few times, but I'm a...city girl."

"Uh huh. Well, that explains a lot."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's the way you carry yourself. Like you're, well...I don't know how to explain it, but you carry yourself like a city girl."

Sam's arms crossed over her chest. "You mean I walk around like I'm lost in the woods?"

"...A bit, yeah."

Sam huffed resentfully, but she knew he was right. She was lost, just not in the woods. "Okay, just give me the damn bow."

Charles handed her his bow and quiver and she put them over her shoulder. He mounted up on his white and brown speckled horse and they headed out of Colter. Sam shivered from the cold. As they rode side by side, Sam couldn't help but noticed his bandaged hand. "What happened to your hand?" she asked Charles.

"Oh, I burned it by accident. Stupid mistake. It'll be fine in a day or two, I just can't pull a bow right now."

"I see. That explains why we're all starving to death. Well, I hope I can kill something for us to eat."

"You'll be fine. All you have to do is not get noticed and shoot. I can do the tracking."

"Think we'll find anything up here in this snow?"

"Ha! There's meat up here for sure. Pearson doesn't know what he's talking about. Now the weather's eased off a bit, they'll be needin' to feed." Charles pointed ahead of them to the left. "We'll head up this way, find some higher ground."

"Okay." They both turned left to go up the hill and Sam shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. Man, her legs were getting sore already. She should have stretched first.

"So where are you from, Miss Burke?" Charles asked as they got up higher.

"Minnesota."

"Uh huh. How'd you get all the way down here?"

Sam chuckled nervously. "It's a long story."

"We got time."

"Actually, I'd much rather not get into it, if it's all the same to you."

"Hmm, okay. I understand."

They moved about in silence for at least a few miles before Sam spoke up again. "So, where exactly are we, anyway?"

"We're in the Grizzlies of Ambarino."

Sam blinked. That was way, way south of Minnesota for sure. "Geez, that is a long way. So, why the hell was there a snow storm. Isn't it..." Suddenly she realized she had no idea what season or month it was. "What month is it?"

Charles looked at her with a bemused look. "You don't know?"

"Well...I've had it bad for awhile now. The months have just kinda...blurred together, you know?" she lied.

"I see. It's May."

"Isn't it unusual to have a blizzard in May so far south?"

"Yes." They eventually got to the river and Sam noticed there wasn't so much snow now. "See some of the ground uncovered here. Come on, let's try this way," he said, banking to the right towards the river. "Keep your eyes peeled for movement."

"Okay." They trotted their horses along the riverbank and her horse neighed loudly. Sam pet the horse's neck and cooed at it. "You're okay, dude. You're okay."

"What's a dude?"

Uh oh. "It's just a Minnesota thing."

"Oh. Hmm, the wind's died down too."

"Is that good or bad?".

"No wind at all is bad, but if it's too strong, they won't move. Now, shh. Stay quiet." They trotted along some more but then Charles slowed. "Hey, stop here a second. I see something."

Sam brought her horse to a halt and watched as Charles jumped down and crouched in the snow. There were some kind of prints heading up the way. "There's deer been here...recently," he said. "Let's walk it from here."

Sam pulled out the bow and notched an arrow. Huh. Feeling a bow in her hands again was like riding a bicycle. You never forget how to do it. "Okay, now what?"

"Quiet as you can. Stay low and move slowly." Sam crouched down and they both went through the snow low to the ground. She started following the tracks and smiled. Well, at least the snow made it easy for her to track an animal. "You see the tracks?" Charles whispered.

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Good. You're doing great so far." They eventually made it past some pine trees when Sam suddenly spotted a deer along the riverbank. She held her breath immediately so as not to make noise as she stopped walking. "Down there, you see 'em? You ready with that bow? Try to hit them in the neck or head. Quick and clean. You can pull back quite hard. And you can keep going, you know."

Sam nodded as she resumed walking in a crouched position. When she got close enough to be comfortable, she drew back the arrow and aimed. The deer was drinking from the water as Sam exhaled. Time seemed to slow down as she waited for the right moment to strike, but when the deer lifted its head, she took the shot. A loud thunk and a dying squeal sounded as the deer fell. Sam gasped at herself. "Holy shit, I did it!"

Charles pat her on the shoulder. "Nice job. See if you can get another one."

Sam spotted more tracks going across the river and she notched another arrow. She was feeling very excitable about actually taking down a deer, but she did her best to stay calm as she approached a few more. She stopped at a comfortable distance, aimed, and fired. The arrow embedded itself into the deer's neck and it went down. Sam started jumping up and down with joy. "Yes!"

Charles started laughing at her. "Well done, I think that's all we can carry. Okay, you pick up one, I'll get the other."

Sam went running to her second kill and slung her bow and arrows over her back. She went to pick up the deer...but it was very heavy. "Shit."

She bent down and slowly but surely hoisted it over her shoulder...making her fall down instantly. "Son of a bitch!"

She got up and tried again, this time keeping her legs spread apart to balance herself. She managed to get it over her shoulders and sighed. There, that was better. She slowly crossed the snow to the river and carefully made her way through the water just as Charles was coming up with both horses. Sam got onto the river bank, sweat breaking out on her body and her breaths hard and heavy.

"You okay over there?" Charles asked.

"Yup. Just...didn't expect this bitch to be so heavy."

Charles laughed and walked over to her. "Here, I got it."

Sam gave the deer to Charles without complaint, but her previously good mood was now gone, replaced by a sense of failure and disappointment. How could she hunt if she couldn't even carry her kills? She eyed Charles as he tossed the deer on her horse's rump and he looked at her. "Hey, you made good, clean kills. That's what matters."

"Yeah, but if I was by myself, I wouldn't be able to feed any of you."

"Ha ha, well, maybe you should have me or Arthur go with you on hunting trips until you get your strength up. You'll be able to carry deer eventually."

"Yeah, but what about bigger game? Like elk or bears?"

"Well, then one of us will definitely have to come with you."

Sam mounted up on her horse. "Just the two of you?"

"Yes." Charles mounted up as well. "We're the burliest of the bunch."

"Hmm, I hadn't noticed."

"Ha! Once we get out of this snow and we're not wearing jackets anymore, you will."


	3. The River

**Chapter 3: The River**

"Hey, we brought some food back, boys!" Sam yelled.

She was incredibly sore now but she didn't care. She'd hunted and killed two deer. She got off her horse and tried to lift the deer off the rump...and she actually managed it. Barely.

"You sure you got that?" Charles asked.

"Yup," she grunted. No, she wasn't sure, but she made it slowly the cooking cottage.

"Well, well, well..." Mr. Pearson said, sounding impressed. "Just drop it down in here."

"Gladly," Sam groaned and she hoisted it off her shoulders, letting it slam onto the ground. "Jesus Christ, that bitch was heavy."

Mr. Pearson let out a mighty guffaw and shook his head. "You got quite a mouth on you, sailor."

"Yeah, I do," Sam replied, bending herself backwards. Just as Charles laid the other deer on the chopping table, Arthur came walking in. Sam beamed at him. "Oh, it's too dangerous for you out there, he said. Well guess what? I just killed myself some deer! How do you like them apples?"

Arthur, with a bemused expression, examined the deer and blinked. "You killed the both of them. Really?"

"I sure did!"

Charles laughed at her. "Yeah, I watched her do it. She's a natural with that bow."

"And I even carried one...well, most of the way. Damn things are so fucking heavy."

Arthur started laughing. "God damn, the mouth on you, woman."

Like a child, Sam stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Mr. Pearson. "Can you show me how to skin one?"

"Sure I can, just give me a minute with this one," he said.

"What a surprise," Arthur said, walking over to the pot to warm his hands by the fire. "To find the camp rat loiterin' around in the kitchen."

Sam looked over at the man with a beard sitting down on a bench with a bottle in his hand. "Is that any way to greet an old friend? I feel like we haven't spoken for days," the man said.

Charles and Sam went to warm their hands by the fire. "I do my utmost to avoid you," Arthur said.

"Oh, he loves me really...it's his sad way of showin' affection."

"No it isn't! Now shoot, get lost."

The man got up with a grunt. "Well, see you gents...and lady later," he said as he walked out.

"See you got on just fine," Mr. Pearson said, motioning his ladle towards the dead deer.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Sam replied. Despite feeling sore as hell, it was rather fun.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed, Miss Burke. Looks like you found a way to earn your keep around here. Have a drink, you earned it," Mr. Pearson said, handing Sam a bottle.

Earn her keep? She wasn't planning on staying...then again, where was she going to go if she couldn't get back home? "Well, uh...has that been decided? I mean, not that I wouldn't be grateful, but, well...shouldn't that be Mr. Van der Linde's decision? He is the boss, right?" She took a drink and almost choked on it. "Oh my God, what the fuck is in this?! The devil's piss?!"

All three men burst into hysterics. "Navy rum, miss. It's the only thing, the only thing. Ha ha ha. Keeps you sane, it does."

Charles had a swig of the stuff, as did Arthur. "Yes, seems to have done a treat on you," Arthur said to Pearson. "And as far as Dutch goes about you stayin', well, we'll see, Miss Burke."

Arthur left the shack quickly and Sam frowned. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Oh, he's like that with everybody, although I don't think I've ever heard him laugh like that before," Charles said, still warming his hands. "I'm gonna go rest this hand. You did a good job today, Miss Burke."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith."

"Yeah, Arthur's a real grumpy bastard," Pearson said. "Now, how's about I show you how to skin this thing?"

Sam got a happy twinkle in her eye. "Yes please!" Mr. Pearson showed her where to cut with a knife and when Sam pulled back the skin, her eyes went wide at the sight of blood and muscle. "Holy shit, that's bloody as fuck!"

Mr. Pearson laughed at her again. "Have you never seen a skinned animal before, sailor?"

"No."

"Oh. Is it too much for you?"

"...No." Sam kept yanking the skin back until it all came off and she stood up with it in her hands. "Geez..." she said, watching the blood drip from the pelt.

"Not too bad, Miss Burke." He took the pelt from her and examined it. "You pulled it real clean. You know you could trade these or sell these in pretty much any town...if you're lookin' to make a legitimate bit of money, of course."

"Huh. I may just do that," she said.

"Well, if you catch anything else, you bring it to me."

"Sure thing." Perhaps she could make a living hunting for pelts and meat instead of staying with a bunch of outlaws. But right now, she felt like she needed some rest. As she walked out, she saw Arthur waiting...for her, maybe? Sam neared him with a soft smile. "You wantin' to talk to me, or...?"

"Dutch wants to speak with you. C'mon..." he said, directing her to the shack that Dutch and Arthur were staying in.

Sam felt nervous as she walked in, spotting Dutch and Hosea on two seats by the warm fireplace. They noticed her and both men stood up. "Ah, Miss Burke," Dutch said. "I heard you killed some deer today."

"Yes sir, I did. Although Charles did help me out with it."

"Well, that's good. So, listen...well, we was wonderin', do you have any family around here?"

Sam bit her lower lip. She didn't have family yet because only her great grandparents were alive right now...and their parents, perhaps too, but God knows where they were. "No, sir, I don't."

"Not even a husband?"

"Nope. Never been married."

"I see. Well, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like, or until you get back on your feet. But we were wonderin', well," Dutch looked at Hosea, then back at her. "How did you end up here?"

"Well, um...honestly, I'd rather not say. It's a long story, and, well..."

"I see. Arthur, what do you think?"

Arthur took a step forward. Was he about to rat her out? Only he knew some of the truth. "I don't think we should trust her, but that's not my call, I guess."

Sam let out a sigh as Arthur eyed her. "And where the hell is this coming from?" Sam demanded to know.

"Well, Dutch might think you're harmless, but I'm skeptical now that you gone huntin'. Obviously you can handle yourself."

Sam blinked at him a few times. "Handle myself? Mr. Morgan, I don't even know how to shoot a gun. I barely know how to ride a horse, Charles had to direct me on how to properly saddle one up, and the only reason I know how to use a bow is because my Uncle Frank taught me when I was a kid. And even then, today was just luck."

Arthur squinted his eyes at her with skepticism. "I thought you said you ain't got no family?"

"I don't. My Uncle Frank is dead."

"Uh huh. Well, just know I got my eye on you, Miss Burke," he threatened. "For all I know, you might be an O'Driscoll."

Sam's face scrunched up? "An O'Driscoll? What in the fucking fuck is an O'Driscoll?"

Arthur had to hold himself back from laughing and Sam could tell. Meanwhile, she heard Dutch and Hosea start chuckling. "They're a nasty bunch of outlaws. Dutch and Colm O'Driscoll got a lifelong blood feud goin' on. And Colm only recruits the worst of the worst, giving us other outlaws a bad name."

"And you think I'm part of that gang?"

"Maybe. I don't know, but I know you're holdin' something back."

"What I'm holding back is none of your god damn business, you mother fucker!"

Arthur's lips puckered up and Sam saw a glint of humor in his light blue eyes. "You really do got a mouth on you," he said. "What's a mother fucker?"

"It's a fucking insult!" At this point, Dutch and Hosea were laughing so hard they were almost in tears. Sam glared at the both of them, then she glared at Arthur. "Look, if you're so worried about me bein' an O'Driscoll, then I'll just leave and never come back!"

Sam stormed out of the shack but was quickly followed by Arthur. "Now wait just a god damn minute, woman! You can't just leave, not in this weather!"

"The hell I can't!"

Sam marched over to the main shack and walked in, looking around for her blanket. She noticed a blonde woman was crying but ignored her as she scrounged around the place. Arthur walked in and went after Sam.

"How far do you think you're goin' to get in the snow?" Arthur asked her casually.

"Far enough from you, you asshole." Sam found her blanket and took off the jacket, throwing it on the floor and snatching up her blanket. People watched curiously as she stomped towards the door. Arthur, however, stood in her way. "Let me by!" she spat furiously.

"Miss Burke, I can't let you just walk out of here. One, you'll die for sure. And two, how do I know you won't go straight to the O'Driscolls and tell them where we are?"

"Well, if I'm an O'Driscoll and I die, then you won't have to worry about that, will you?!"

"Mr. Morgan, what did you do now?" Miss Grimshaw asked.

Sam turned to face the woman. "I went out hunting and now he thinks I'm an O'Driscoll!"

Miss Grimshaw laughed. "Where did you ever get a thought like that, Arthur?"

"Because she won't tell us how she got here!" Arthur snapped.

"I already told you that I don't know how I got here!"

"You're a liar!"

"And you're a jackass!"

Arthur burst out laughing and Sam slapped him in the face. People gasped but it only made Arthur laugh harder as he rubbed his cheek. "Jesus, woman. I don't know what's worse! Your bark or your bite!"

Sam growled and pushed past him, yet he was still laughing. She wrapped her blanket around her and started trekking it through the snow. She didn't care where she was going, but she had to get away from that laughing idiot. She could hear him behind her so she started running. However, he managed to catch up with her and tackled her to the ground. "Get off me!" she shouted.

Arthur rolled her over and pinned her arms above her head, then he straddled her and gave her a gaze so intense it made her heart want to pound out of her chest. "Now listen here, missy. If I have to hogtie you to keep you here, I will!"

"Why?!"

"Because I can't let you die out there. It goes against my moral code."

"Here's what I think of your stupid moral code!"

Sam hacked up phlegm and spit in his face. He went to wipe it off in disgust when she got a hand free and punched him right in the nuts. His face went red and he keeled right over. She scrambled up with her blanket and went running once more. Sam heard shouting behind her but she didn't stop running. She dashed off into some trees, her chest starting to burn from the exercise. Not to mention she was still sore from riding and hunting earlier. She heard hoof beats behind her and she looked back to see Arthur riding behind her. God dammit, he recovered quickly.

She snagged her blanket on a tree and she tried to pull it off but then she had to run away as Arthur was getting closer. As she kept running, she got to the river and ran across it. Sam didn't care how wet she was going to get. Suddenly she was lassoed and Sam fell straight into the water. She almost screamed from the shocking cold that hit her like a ton of bricks. Soon she felt herself being dragged to the river bank. Arthur picked her up angrily, turned her to face him, and pointed at her face.

"Woman, you are crazy!" he yelled at her. "Just what in the hell is wrong with you?!"

"And what the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. "Chasin' and fightin' me like a kidnapper, you son o-of a b-b-bitch!"

The adrenaline from running was subsiding and she started shivering uncontrollably, wrapping her arms around herself. Arthur immediately took his jacket off and wrapped her up in it. "Miss Burke, we need to get you back inside and warmed up. You'll catch your death if you don't."

"W-w-well if you h-hadn't...l-lassoed m-m-me in the wa-water, I w-wouldn't b-b-b-e catching...m-my death."

Arthur picked her up in his arms and got her on the horse. "Just hang on to me." He climbed in the saddle, having her in front of him and facing him. "Just put your arms in the coat and..."

Sam tried to do as he said but she was shaking so bad that he had to do it for her. He got her settled and stormed his horse off back to Colter. "M-m-my blanket..." she muttered.

"I'll come back for it, just hang on to me, sweetheart."

Sam held onto him tightly and buried her face into his chest smelling pine trees and campfire smoke. Just that one whiff almost warmed her insides, but then she got cold again. "D-don't c-c-call me s-sw-sweetheart, y-you asshole."

Arthur cackled as he made his horse run faster. "At least your temper is intact."

He got back to Colter quickly and he got her off the horse back into his arms. Sam curled up against him, trying so hard to keep herself warm. He burst through the doors and started barking at people. "Miss Grimshaw, she needs to get warm now!"

"Girls, grab some blankets! What happened?"

Arthur set her down and took off the jacket, suddenly staring down at her chest. Apparently her bra was showing through and he made a confused face before looking at Sam. "I lassoed her in the god damn water."

Miss Grimshaw sighed heavily. "Alright. All the men out. We need to get her out of these clothes."

Most of what happened next was a blur to Sam because before she knew it, she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Her teeth chattered as they wrapped a few blankets around her and set her down by the fire. She rocked back and forth, still trembling from how cold she was.

"There we go, now you just sit tight and get warm, Miss Burke," Tilly said.

"T-thank y-y-you," Sam uttered.

Karen, Mary-Beth and Tilly all sat down next to her, rubbing her whole body down. Sam started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Karen asked her.

"I f-feel like I'm a-a-at a m-m-massage place," she stuttered out.

"What's a massage place?"

Sam laughed. "N-nevermind."

After a few minutes, Sam finally started warming up and she eventually stopped her teeth from clicking together against her will. "W-where's Mr. M-Morgan? I gotta b-bone to pick with h-him."

"I'm sure you do, dear, but don't you worry about him just now," Miss Grimshaw said.

"Hey...d-did him and Javier ever f-find that John guy?"

"Yes. He's right over there."

Sam turned her head slowly to see a man resting on a bench of some kind. He had bandages all over his face. "W-what happened to him?"

"Wolf attack."

"Oh. P-poor guy."

Abigail scoffed. "It's a new low, even by his standards."

Sam wasn't sure what the woman meant but she turned her attention back to the fire. "Do you think Mr. Morgan f-feels bad?"

"I'm sure he does. What a fool, lassoin' you in the river like he did," Karen said.

"W-where are my clothes?"

"Hangin' up to dry in one of the other shacks. Say, Miss Burke, your undergarments are rather strange. Where are they from?"

"Oh. Uh..." Sam tried to think of how she was going to explain those. "Um...they're of French design?"

"Oooooh," the girls went. "French."

The women all started laughing, including Sam. She took her hands and feet from out of the blankets and put them near the fire. "Oh, that feels so good," she said.

Sam sat by the fire for a good half hour before she finally felt like herself again. The girls picked out a maroon chemise and a brown skirt for her to wear and when she put them on, she looked down at herself. It was actually a good fit despite how tall she was. Sam found the jacket she had thrown on the floor and picked it up, wrapping herself in it. "I suppose the boys can come back in if they want."

Miss Grimshaw went outside to alert the men they could come back in. When Arthur came in, he kept his eyes to the ground. Sam crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him. Arthur sighed, took off his hat, and held it as he looked at Sam. "I'm sorry for lassoin' you in the water, Miss Burke."

"Yes, I'm sure you are."

Arthur nodded and bowed his head. "Well, I'm glad you're feelin' better."

"Uh huh." Sam was somewhat enjoying the chastising of the man, and she almost found his penitence endearing. Still, she was furious with him. "Still think I'm an O'Driscoll?"

Arthur raised his head to give her a serious glance. "I dunno, but I won't ask you again. I guess you'll just have to prove yourself."

"I don't plan on staying with you guys for very long. I need to find a way back home."

"...Oh. I see..."

Sam frowned. "Well, is there anything else?"

"I suppose not." Arthur let out a big sigh and put his hat back on. "Right, well, I should be gettin' on." He turned and walked out the door.


	4. Horseshoe Overlook

**Chapter 4: Horseshoe Overlook**

It was a few days later when the whole gang was getting ready to leave Colter. The thaw had finally come so the wagons could actually be moved. Sam was helping load things onto the wagons when she heard Miss Grimshaw barking orders around.

"Oh for Lord's sake! Put that book away and go help!" she yelled at Mary-Beth. "Oh...Mary-Beth," she said in absolute disgust.

Sam chuckled as she grabbed another box to put into one of the wagons. As she loaded it, she saw Arthur trotting up on his horse and she immediately got out of his line of sight. They hadn't spoken on account of her still being mad at him. Sam did her best to avoid him but it had been almost impossible to do so considering how small Colter was. She could hear him talking as he walked up to the wagon.

"So, we gettin' out of this hellhole?" Arthur asked.

"We're gonna try. Weather seems stable," Dutch said.

"And we just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train," Hosea said.

"We got money in our pockets. The worst is behind us, gentlemen. So the question is, where now?"

"I know this country a little. I told you, we should set up camp in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We'll be able to hide out there no problem...as long as we keep our noses clean."

"Well then let's go, clean noses and everything else. Arthur?"

"Yes Dutch?" Arthur answered.

"Any idea on Miss Burke's situation?"

Sam's ears perked up when she heard her name being spoken. "How would I know? She won't speak to me."

"Then get her to speak to you."

Arthur growled. "Why do I have to talk to her? I don't even like her."

Dutch guffawed loudly. "Oh like hell you don't. Arthur, I've known you for twenty years and I have never, ever seen a girl get a rise out of you like she does."

"The reason she gets a rise out of me is because she's got the biggest temper I've ever seen in a woman, and she's obnoxious and unladylike and...and the mouth on her? I've never heard anyone speak the way she does, let alone a woman."

Sam frowned as her heart sank. She was obnoxious? She heard Hosea and Dutch laugh at Arthur. Arthur was such an asshole. She narrowed her eyes and walked around the wagon to smile innocently at the men. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

They all glanced at her. Arthur looked horrified while the other two looked amused. "Yes, Miss Burke?" Hosea answered.

"If you wanted an update on my situation, you can very well ask me rather than make Mr. Sack Of Shit over here do it for you. And as far as I know, I'm just gonna be running with you guys for awhile until I find my way home. And as for you, Mr. Morgan," Sam walked up to Arthur with a grin and a middle finger up in his face, "go fuck yourself, you obnoxious, horrible, grumpy old bastard."

Arthur's jaw dropped and Sam turned on her heel as the other two laughed hysterically. Sam smiled to herself as she walked to the other side of the wagon and went back to loading it.

"Oh boy, I will be so sad to see her go," Dutch said with a laugh.

"Me too!" Hosea said. "What about you, Arthur?"

"Oh I can't wait until she's gone!" he barked out.

Sam frowned at the thought, then she shook her head. Good. She couldn't wait to never see him again either. She loaded up the last box and tried to decide on which wagon to go on. "Miss Burke!" Dutch bellowed.

Sam sighed and walked back around. "Yes, Mr. Van der Linde?

"You're in the wagon with Hosea and Arthur."

"What?!" both Sam and Arthur belted out.

"Just try to be nice to each other, for chrissakes. It wouldn't kill you."

Sam scowled and went walking past Arthur. "Not if I kill him first," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said. "What was that?"

"I think you heard me loud and clear, you bastard."

Arthur growled and walked after her. "Hosea, do we have any rope and gags? Because I have a feelin' we're gonna need some before this trip is done."

Sam climbed up into the back of the wagon. "You try that, Mr. Morgan, and I'll castrate you in your sleep!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Arthur cackled as he got up into the driver seat. Hosea joined him.

The gang finally took off down the road and Sam decided to take a little nap, so she snuggled into the coat Arthur gave her and smiled at the scent. She may have hated the bastard, but god damn, his stuff smelled so good. Soon, Sam drifted off to sleep to dream about the buck that started it all. In the dream she had to chase after it across a snowy field.

"Get back here and take me home!" she shouted. The deer kept bounding in and out of her sight through trees and hills. "I said get back here!"

"You can't catch me," the buck said in Arthur's voice.

"The fuck I can't!"

"Oh, what a mouth you have."

"Why are you torturing me? I just want to go home," she sobbed. "Why did you even bring me here?"

"Woa, keep your voice down. You'll scare Hosea," Arthur's voice sounded.

"Get us out the stream," she heard Hosea say.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You gotta keep us movin', but calm."

Suddenly Sam was jolted awake and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah shit!" Arthur yelled.

"What? What just happened?" Sam asked.

"You alright back there?" Bill shouted.

"Does everything look alright?" Arthur snapped.

"Well, what's going on?" Javier inquired with a loud voice.

Sam looked over the side to see the wheel had fallen off. "Gah, I broke the god damn wheel!" Arthur yelled.

"Alright, let's get it fixed," Hosea said as he climbed down.

Sam started giggling as she watched Arthur. "Well, why'd you break the wheel, Mr. Morgan?"

He huffed up at her. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Hosea laughed as him and Charles went to hold up the wagon while Arthur picked up.the wheel. "He was distracted, Miss Burke."

"By what?" she asked.

"Shut up, Hosea," Arthur warned while rolling the wheel to the wagon.

"You were talkin' in your sleep again," Hosea laughed.

"God dammit, Hosea!"

"Just pick the wheel up!"

Sam watched in surprise as Arthur picked up the heavy wheel and started smashing it against the side with his shoulder. God damn, how strong was this guy? He looked up at her and smirked. "What'chu lookin' at?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how often you're gonna talk to me while I'm asleep."

Arthur tilted his head and smiled devilishly. "Is that somethin' you would prefer, Miss Burke? I thought you didn't like me?"

Sam suddenly blushed. "T-that's not what I meant! And I don't like you! I hate you!"

"Oh, you're breakin' my heart," Arthur said with sarcasm in his tone.

Sam hmphed and jumped out of the wagon to help put things back into it. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted some men up on a cliff overlooking them. "Uh, guys?"

The men all looked at where she was looking. "What you think?" Arthur asked Charles.

"If they wanted trouble, we wouldn't have seen 'em," Charles replied.

Hosea held up a hand to signify friendliness. "Poor bastards...we really screwed them over down here. Come on, let's not push our luck."

Sam grabbed one more item, not caring to hear the rest of the conversation. She knew exactly what happened. It was all the same in the history books. Native Americans getting their land taken away little by little, getting murdered, raped, until nothing was left to pillage from, and then eventually getting moved somewhere else where the vicious cycle would begin anew. It broke her heart just thinking about it. She put the item in the wagon and went to climb up the side when Arthur grabbed her hand and she looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you up," he said. "What's it look like?"

"Oh. Uh...thank you," she said.

Their eyes locked and neither one of them moved. Sam felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to pump faster. What was going on? Why was she feeling like this?

"Are you two gonna just stand there lookin' at each other or what?" Hosea asked them. Sam blinked and let go of Arthur's hand, climbing into the wagon. The rest of the trip to Horseshoe Overlook didn't take much longer and when they finally got there, Sam was amazed at the beauty of the wilderness. "Here we are, folks. Home sweet home."

As Sam climbed out of the wagon, Dutch started yelling. "You weren't wrong, Hosea! This place is perfect!"

"I hope so."

Sam went running to the edge of camp to look out at the river and gasped. Oh, she wished she had a camera. It was beautiful. She found a rock to sit on just to study it all for a moment before she felt someone walk up behind her. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Charles said.

"Yes, it is." Sam got up with a sigh and turned around to look at Charles. He had an axe in his hand. "You about to chop some wood?"

"Yes. Wanna try your hand at it?"

"Sure."

Sam walked over with Charles to a tree stump and handed her the axe. "Well, have you ever tried it?"

"No. But...how hard can it be, really?"

He let out a snicker and hgot behind her, helping her hold the axe properly. "Put your dominant hand here, and the other one there." Sam did as he directed her and he showed her how to swing it up, over, and down slowly. "Let your right hand slide down to your other hand on the over swing."

Sam was about to do it when she spotted Arthur watching them both out of the corner of her eye. What was his problem? Sam took in a deep breath, put the axe over her shoulder, then swung up, over and down onto the log...and missed.

"Dammit," Sam mumbled.

"It's okay, you'll get the hang of it," Charles said. "Try again."

Sam nodded and decided to take her jacket off. She tossed it to the side and handled the axe again. She did the overseeing just like Charles showed her and she swung down. This time, she hit the log but it didn't break. The axe got stuck in it. "Dammit again!"

Charles laughed. "Well, at least you hit it."

"Hosea, would you just look around you?" Dutch said as he walked by Charles and Sam with Hosea and Arthur in tow. "This world has its consolations."

Herr Strauss walked up to the boys, talking about "striking up a little business", whatever the hell that meant.

Sam gave it another swing and this time, she split the log in two. "Yay, I did it!"

"Well good for you!" Charles said. "I said you'd get the hang of it."

Sam brushed off her black slacks from loose chips of wood and looked up to see Arthur staring at her again.

"I prefer robbin' banks to usury...seems more dignified somehow," Dutch said. "Everyone, put your tools down for a moment! Cone on, gather 'round, quickly now," he said as he walked towards a big tent with Arthur and Hosea.

Charles and Sam walked towards the group and Sam scrunched up her face. "What's goin' on?" she asked Charles.

"I don't know," Charles replied.

"I know that things have been tough, but we are safe now, and we are far too poor. So it is time for everyone to get to work," Dutch said.

"Get to work, but stay out of trouble," Hosea added. "Remember, we are itinerant workers."

"Laid off when they shut down our factory to the north. Now, get out the there, and see what you can find. Uncle, Reverend Swanson, no more passengers. It is time for everyone to earn their keep."

"There is a town a little way down the track, name of Valentine...live stock town. All mud and morons if I remember right. That seems a decent place to start."

"And...we need food. Real food. That means every day, one of you," Mr. Pearson said, looking at Sam and Charles. She gave Pearson a nod of understanding.

"Now remember, whatever..." Dutch saud, grabbing a wooden box from the tent, "it is that you find," he slammed it on a barrel and opened it, "the camp gets its slice. Now, be sensible out there."

The group departed and Sam looked at Charles. "Well, guess we have more hunting to do."

"So it would seem. You really should learn how to use a rifle for bigger game, though. Like bison."

Sam laughed as she walked back over to the chopping block with Charles. "And who will help me carry a bison to camp?"

"Not the whole animal, just its skin, meat, and horns. Besides, just ask me or Arthur to come with if you think you'll have trouble."

"Why Arthur? The man hates me."

Charles picked up the axe and started chopping wood. "That's not what I saw earlier when we stopped for that broken wheel."

Sam blinked. "He was just helping me back into the wagon. That's the...gentlemanly thing to do, isn't it?"

"Yes, but he doesn't do that to every woman." Sam peeked over at Arthur who was sitting on a cot and lighting a cigarette. She just realized she'd gone at least three days without a cigarette and she needed one badly. "Go talk to him."

"About what? I hate him."

"No you don't."

Sam crossed her arms. "And how would you know?"

"Because I know people."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go hunting."

"Need help?"

"Naw, I can manage."

Sam went walking away towards the horses to saddle up her bay roan. She'd finally gotten the hang of saddling her own horse so she was ecstatic about that. Now all she had to learn was how to shoot a gun...and maybe lassoing too so she could have some payback. Sam went to mount up when she heard Arthur behind her. "You need me to come with?"

She paused, then put her leg down and turned to look at him. He was no longer wearing his blue jacket and Sam could now tell how burly and built the man was in his blue shirt. He was like a tank. Chest hair creeped up a little by his unbuttoned collar and a cigarette was hanging from his mouth. Jesus Christ...

"...Think I could bum a cigarette from you?" Arthur nodded, grabbing his pack and handing her one. She grasped it and put it in her mouth. She reached into her pocket but found her lighter wasn't there. Shit. She must've dropped it somewhere. She felt her back pocket and sighed in relief. Well, at least she had her wallet. Arthur lit a match and held it to Sam's cigarette, lighting it for her. Sam took a puff in and she shut her eyes with a happy groan. "Oh, fucking hell, that's good..."

Arthur cackled at her. "That mouth of yours never ceases to shock me."

"Shock you or annoy you?" she asked. "I heard I was obnoxious and unladylike."

"No, your temper is obnoxious. Your mouth makes me laugh. And being unladylike wasn't really an insult."

"...Oh. Well, thanks for clearing that up," she growled.

She took another puff of her cigarette as Arthur sighed in defeat. "I only meant-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you meant." She climbed onto her horse and looked down at Arthur. "You meant undesireable."

"What? By me?"

"By anyone!" she shouted.

"That ain't what I meant at all! I'm sure some man out there who loves bein' cussed at and spat on would love you!" Arthur said angrily.

Sam growled and puffed more of her cigarette. "Oh fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

Sam took the horse and trotted out of camp.

* * *

Arthur watched her go and shut his eyes. That was not how he wanting the conversation to go at all, but the woman drove him absolutely crazy. She was extremely difficult to talk to, she cursed more than a sailor, and she had a mean temper. Not the kind of idea he had for a woman at all. Miss Burke was certainly different than any woman he'd ever met in his life. He walked to his horse and decided to go for a ride, perhaps to go drinking in town.

"You goin' after her?" Dutch asked.

"Hell no!" Arthur belted out. "I'm goin' out for a drink!"

Dutch chuckled deeply. "You should go after her."

"Why?"

"Because you two like each other."

Arthur stared at Dutch in disbelief. "I most certainly do not like her, and I'm certain she don't like me."

"Horseshit, Arthur. Stop denyin' your feelings!" Dutch said with a laugh.

Hosea joined in on the teasing of Arthur. "Sure he does, Dutch. I think they'd make a perfect couple," Hosea chuckled.

"Oh shut up, both of you!" Arthur snapped as he got on his horse. The two men held onto each other laughing as Arthur rode out on his horse.


	5. Valentine

**Chapter 5: Valentine**

Sam headed into Valentine after her hunting expedition. It was dark now and she felt she deserved a drink. She'd given Pearson the meat but she sold the pelts in Valentine. She'd gotten some money, and she wasn't sure how much she could buy for drinks, but she was going to find out. Sam walked into the saloon and looked around. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, which made her uncomfortable. And lo and behold, Arthur was at the bar. Oh great. He spotted her and rolled his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him, walked to the bar, and ordered a drink. After hearing the price, Sam knew she had enough to get totally hammered, but after looking at the patrons, she decided not to get that drunk. Maybe just a few shots of whiskey. After her third shot, ste went to leave when a man came up to her and grabbed her.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said with a hiccup. "Where you goin' so soon?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, man, I just wanted a few drinks and then to go home. I'm not looking for companionship right now," Sam mumbled in irritation.

"Companionship? Who said anything about companionship?"

"I did. And I don't want it, so please let go of me."

"Ah, don't be like that, sweetheart, just-"

Sam slammed her foot on his and he howled. "Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Why you little-" he went to raise his hand to her but Arthur's hand grasped the man's wrist.

"Hey, leave her alone, Arthur said.

The drunk man glared at Arthur. "Hey, I saw her first!"

Arthur grabbed the man by the collar and throttled him. "I said leave her alone." Sam backed away as Arthur shoved the man away from the counter. Arthur looked at Sam with concern. "You okay?" he asked Sam.

"Just peachy," she replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." They looked at each other awkwardly and Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You uh, would you like another drink?"

"I was just leaving, but...well...I suppose one more wouldn't hurt." Arthur put down two coins on the counter and was given two beers. Sam took one as Arthur took the other. They clinked their glasses together and while Arthur took only a sip, Sam watched him stare at her in amazement as she started chugging. Halfway through the bottle she stopped and giggled. "Sorry...I guess I'm just thirsty."

"Seems like it," he laughed.

Sam put the beer down and looked up at the man. "So, how long you been here?"

"A while. I've been pacing myself, though. How'd the hunting go?"

"It was plentiful."

"Ah." Arthur took a sip of his beer and so did Sam. "So you're from Minnesota, right?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Some of the girls told me."

"Oh. Been keepin' tabs on me, huh?" Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Somethin' like that," Arthur said, baring his white teeth in a smile. For some reason, Sam felt weak in the knees at that smile. It was a really good one, and when he smiled, Sam found it hard not to see how handsome he really was. "So, I know I already apologized, but I feel I should apologize again for lassoin' you."

Sam sighed. "I suppose, but I should thank you for taking me back and making sure I wasn't going to freeze to death, so...thanks..."

"You're welcome."

Sam tucked blonde hair behind her ear again and took another sip of beer. "So, I suppose um...I owe you an apology too. For calling you all those names."

Arthur cackled. "Well, I may have deserved some of them."

Sam squinted an eye and looked up. "Mmmm, maybe some of them."

Arthur and her chuckled at each other and took another drink. They finished off their drinks but then they ordered more, and soon they were both drunk. "So how long do you think it'll take until you can get home?" Arthur asked Sam, slurring his words.

Sam had no idea where to even begin. It's not like she needed money. She just needed to figure out how she got here in the first place. "I don't know. It could take quite some time, or it could be tomorrow that I find my way. Who knows?" she slurred back.

"That's very...cryptic."

"It's meant to be."

"Why?"

"Because how I got here...well, I don't understand how I got here," she said with a giggle.

"I see. And that's why you thought it was a dream?"

Sam nodded, taking another drink. "Yes. It's...it seems impossible. It is impossible."

"How so?"

Sam sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Sam giggled and shook her head. "No, you would think I'm nuts and I'd rather you not think less of me than you already do."

Arthur frowned at her. "I don't think less of you."

"You think I'm obnoxious."

"Just your temper. When you're not angry, you're not that bad."

Sam raised her eyes to his and frowned. "Oh, stop trying to butter me up, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur laughed. "If I was tryin' to butter you up, you'd know it."

"Uh huh."

"It's true."

"Well, heaven forbid if that ever happens."

Arthur sighed. "Are you always this defensive?"

"No. Just around men I find obnoxious."

Arthur cackled at her and sighed. "You sure are somethin' else, Miss Burke."

They ordered another drink and downed their shots. Sam leaned on the counter trying to steady herself. "Hmm. I should head back to camp, I think. I think I've...I've had enough to drink."

"Aww, quitter."

Sam laughed and shoved him playfully. "Shut up. I just know my limits and I'd...rather not black out on the way back."

"Quitteeerrr..."

Sam's eyes squinted at Arthur and she grinned in a drunken manner. "Don't you be trying to trick me into getting drunker, Mr. Morgan. Especially if you have nefarious purposes in mind."

Arthur wheezed out a laugh. "I don't have nefarious purposes in mind. I'm strictly bein' competitive."

"Oh, bullshit!"

Arthur cackled at her. "That mouth!"

"Yes, and this mouth will...will blow you to kingdom come!" Sam suddenly covered said mouth and started laughing. "Oh my God..."

"What's wrong?"

"I said something that came out wrong."

Arthur laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I meant I'd just...blow you over with my words, but it sounded like I was saying I'd blow you."

"Blow me? What's that?"

Sam blushed profusely. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do, now tell me."

Sam giggled, suddenly feeling brave as she leaned in close to whisper. "It sounded like I would suck you off."

One of Arthur's eyebrows raised up. "Suck me off?"

"Yes. A blowjob, Mr. Morgan."

"What's a blowjob?"

Sam leaned her forehead on his shoulder and laughed hysterically. "It's when a girl puts her mouth on a man's...you know..."

Arthur started laughing loudly. "Really? That's what it sounded like? I would never have known."

Sam laughed more. "Yes, I'm so sorry."

"Ah, it's alright. Hmm, maybe we should get you back to camp."

"Yes, I think that would be best."

Arthur and Sam stumbled together out of the saloon laughing as they staggered towards their horses. Sam tried to climb on but then she fell down and burst into hysterics. Arthur helped her back up and had her cling to him. "I think you should get a hotel room for the night."

"Mmm, I don't know if I can afford it. I'll be fine, just help me up on my horse and I'll be fine."

It was at that point that Sam slumped into the man's arms and passed out.

* * *

Sam woke up, finding herself in a bed she didn't recognize. Her head was pounding and she groaned, grasping her forehead. She sat up immediately and looked around. Alone. Okay. Sam looked down at herself. Fully clothed. Good. Then she heard some soft snoring. "What the hell?"

As she leaned over the side, Sam covered her mouth and gasped. Arthur was laying on the floor, snoring away. She started giggling as the memories of last night came flooding back. She went back on the bed and started laughing loudly. She heard Arthur moving around and she saw him sit up slowly, wiping his face. He looked at her and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, shit. You on the floor, just snoring away."

"Oh." He got off the floor and stretched. Sam watched him and immediately looked away, feeling her cheeks go hot. "We should get going."

"Yeah."

Sam got out of bed and did some stretching herself. Some bones in her back and neck cracked and she shuddered from the feeling. The two left the room and checked out, then went outside and mounted up on their horses.

"You know, you should probably get a new horse."

"Why? I'm not gonna be around long enough for that."

"You sure? Because you kinda made it sound like you won't find your way back for a while."

"I dunno. Today could be the day that I finally go home."

"True, I guess..."

As they traveled out of town, Sam eyeballed Arthur. "You guess?"

"Yes. I mean, is it a matter of money, or what?"

"Well, no. Not money. I don't..." she stopped herself and eyed him. How was she supposed to explain this? "Well, maybe a little money wouldn't hurt."

"I'd think so. It's a long way up to Minnesota. Traveling that far, you'd need money for that. And a new horse, fit for such a long journey, well, the one you got now ain't gonna do it."

"I suppose."

"And you'll need clothes, too. New clothes. Supplies, food..."

"Okay, I get it. I need money."

"Any idea how you're gonna earn that money?"

"From hunting, I guess."

Arthur chuckled. "Then that will take you a very long time."

Sam sighed in defeat. "Okay, well, what do you suggest?"

"Go on some robberies with me when the time comes."

Sam stopped her horse. "Woa woa woa, I'm not...I'm not comfortable with that. I'm not a...a criminal!"

Arthur laughed at her. "Fair enough, but you are runnin' with a bunch of 'em."

He had a point. Sam sighed and massaged her temples. "I'll think about it."

"Okay."

They traveled the rest of the way in silence, with the two of them occasionally looking at each other as if sizing the other up. Or at least that's how Sam saw it. She didn't mind it so much, as long as she got to smeak glances at him from time to time. He was a handsome man, after all.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Arthur was sitting on his cot, writing down things in his journal when he watched Sam pass by with a bucket full of chicken seed. He'd been watching her like a hawk for the last two weeks, especially after that night they went drinking together. Her wallet had fallen from her pocket when he tried to get her into the hotel bed, and when he opened it, he was shocked to see a colored picture of her on some sort of card. It was a "driver's license" from the state of Minnesota, something he'd never heard of before. But what really confused him was the information on said card, like her birth date. It said her birth date was June 14th, 1987. Which was a little less than a hundred years away. He'd been wanting to ask her about it, but how would he even ask about something like that? Plus, Sam might get mad if she knew he'd gone through some of her things. Still, he was curious to find out if this woman was, in fact, from the future like the card claimed.

But how had she gotten here? He remembered her saying something about driving a car home from work and dreaming about a buck, but that didn't make much sense either. Then there was her clothes. Sam's clothes had not been fit for winter and most certainly were not clothes from their timeline, he knew that for certain. And then her undergarments were apparently the talk amongst the girls at camp. They're never seen anything like it, but Sam was quick to say they were made by the French. So a lot of things added up to prove she was from the future, but frankly, it was none of his business. He felt bad for her though, being stuck in a time that she was unfamiliar with. As he finished writing down things, he got up and put his hat back on. He was going to go talk to Sam when Hosea approached him.

"Arthur," Hosea said.

"Hosea," Arthur answered.

Hosea smiled and handed Arthur some coffee. "Quite a day," Hosea said with outstretched arms.

"Let's hope so," Arthur said, drinking from the coffee cup. As Hosea continued talking, Arthur's eyes went to Sam once more as she was feeding the chickens from the bucket she was holding. She was a strange woman, but he couldn't deny how interesting she was as well.

"And Strauss came back with that creepy little smile on his...Arthur, are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Arthur looked at Hosea and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hosea. I was, uh, hmm, thinkin' about somethin'."

Hosea looked over at Sam, then he smiled and looked at Arthur. "Thinkin' or ogglin'?"

Arthur laughed with a shake of his head. "I wasn't ogglin' her. I'm just...concerned, is all. About how she's gonna get home."

"Well, from what I understand, she's saved up plenty from her hunting expeditions. "

"Yeah, but not enough," Arthur muttered as he took another drink of coffee.

"Well, why don't you go teach her how to shoot a gun so she can go after a larger variety of game?"

Arthur nodded with a smile and eyed Hosea. "I suppose I could."

"Good. Then maybe you could actually get to know the girl better and maybe she might not want to leave after all."

Suddenly there was a commotion and Arthur watched as Sam threw the bucket of birdseed at Uncle. "Stop trying to grab my ass, you perverted bastard!" Sam shrieked.

Uncle went running while laughing and Arthur couldn't help but laugh himself. "She really is a feisty woman, ain't she?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes. Very feisty indeed," Hosea replied with a smile. "Just the kind of woman I think you'd benefit from having."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up. She's too obnoxious."

"You keep saying that, yet you've kept a close eye on her these past two weeks. What's the story behind that?"

"There ain't no story. Just...she could still be an O'Driscoll."

"Oh you know damn well she isn't."

"...Alright, fine. She ain't an O'Driscoll. I just want to get her the hell outta here."

"No you don't."

Arthur sighed. "What do you want from me, Hosea? I mean...you and Dutch have been on this quest for the last two weeks, tryin' to tell me how I feel about the girl, and I don't know why you two won't lay off!"

Hosea laughed loudly. "Well, at first we were just teasin', but now we're," Hosea turned and looked at Sam. "Uh oh. Looks like your lady love is in trouble."

Arthur spotted Micah hassling Sam and he sighed. "She is not my lady love, and she can handle herself against Micah."

Still, Arthur watched with piqued interest as Micah tried to touch Sam. This only resulted in him getting a slap in the face and a lecture by Sam and Arthur laughed into his cup over the whole thing. As he finished his coffee, however, he noticed Micah was not leaving the girl alone.

"Keep your mother fucking grubby paws away from me, Mr. Bell!" Sam shouted in Micah's face.

Micah tried to grab her but Sam kneed him in his sweet spot, making Micah groan and fall over. Sam kicked him once in the face, spat on him, and walked away. Hosea and Arthur looked at each other and started laughing.


	6. Swanson

**Chapter 6: Swanson**

"Hey, Miss Burke," Arthur said as he walked up to a steaming Sam. "You alright?"

"No! I'm not alright!" Sam shouted as she grabbed the chicken feed bucket. "The men in this camp are dirty, rotten, smelly fucking pigs and they keep trying to get into my fucking pants!"

Arthur laughed at her and grasped his belt buckle. "I'm sorry, Miss Burke. I know some of the men are a little...well, yes, they are pigs."

Sam growled as she went to refill the bucket. "At least you haven't tried anything yet, Mr. Morgan. And even if you did, I have a feeling you'd be more of a gentleman about it."

Arthur laughed again. "Oh don't worry, I have no plans of tryin' to...what was it you said?"

"Get into my pants."

"Right. Yes. No plans on that."

"I mean, can't they find more attractive women to go pester?!" She grabbed the bucket and started walking away.

Arthur followed her. "More attractive?"

"Yes, because I'm not exactly, you know..."

"You're not what?"

Sam sighed and looked at him. "Beautiful."

Arthur gaped at her. "Now, how can you be so down on yourself, Miss Burke? You...you got a nice...uh, face."

She really did, and Arthur was shocked that Sam didn't seem to realize it. Her puffy cheeks were particularly adorable, he thought. And her lips were full and pouty. He loved that. Arthur stopped himself from admiring her physical attributes.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Morgan. But what about the rest of me? I look like a...like a giraffe!"

Arthur laughed with a shake to his head. She did have a long neck, but it made her look more graceful than anything else. He figured her to be at five foot eight, but she was a strong looking woman, and he thought it was endearing. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You look like a woman who can handle herself. That's why some of the men can't seem to help themselves. They like a strong woman, even though they can't handle one."

Sam turned her head to Arthur and smiled a little. "Well, thank you..."

"You're welcome." Arthur closed in on her. "Hey, so, would you like to come take a ride with me? I need to go see Reverend Swanson up at the train station and you look like you could get out for a bit away from all the little piggies here."

Sam laughed and smiled brightly at him, which made Arthur's heart skip a beat. God, that smile and laugh was deadly. "Sure, I could get out for a bit. Just lead the way, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur walked towards the horses, making sure Sam was behind him. She was after handing the chicken feed bucket to Sadie who gladly took it. Sam mounted in her bay roan while Arthur mounted on his Tennessee Walker. They both left the camp and trotted out into the wilderness. "So, how's the huntin' game been, Miss Burke?"

"Lacking," Sam said glumly.

Arthur frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. "Not enough game, or what?"

"No, it's not that. I really want to go after the bigger game but I can't shoot a gun."

"Then why don't you ask one of the men to do it? You could ask Charles."

"Well, I wouldn't want to bother them. They've been busy trying to find scores. And some of them I'd beat the shit out of before asking to be alone with them."

Arthur wheezed out a laugh. "You make me laugh, Miss Burke."

"Glad someone finds me amusing."

Arthur frowned at her. "You really are down on yourself a lot, ain't ya? Why?"

"I guess life made me this way, I dunno."

Arthur let out a deep sigh. "Well, it ain't right."

"Who are you to tell me what's right? You don't go around talkin' big about yourself."

"Alright, you got me there. But I didn't even know you knew that."

"I've been keeping tabs on you, let's say," Sam said, smirking at the man.

"Ha! Okay then, heh heh heh." They eventually neared the train station and dismounted near a big green door. Arthur heard voices inside and sighed. "Well, looks like we found the Reverend."

They both walked in to see Reverend Swanson playing poker with two strange men. "Mr. Morgan, Miss Burke," Reverend Swanson said. "I took your advice, sir, I took your advice."

Arthur grumbled. "Then your God has finally deserted you. What you talkin' about?"

Swanson slammed down his cards and slowly got up. "I took your advice, sir. I have removed myself from Morpheus' embrace," he said, nearing Arthur. "No more shall I sink, sir. I am free. I am free!"

Sam stifled a chuckle, clearing covering her nose from the smell of alcohol on the man. "You don't seem free, friend. You seem drunk."

"Sit down, Reverend. We ain't finished," one of the strangers said.

"You ain't finished?" Arthur asked the man. "Look at him, he's finished."

"None of us forced liquor down his throat, friend. I-I just want him to play."

Arthur bent over the table, now feeling irritated. "Now firstly, we ain't friends. Don't make no mistake on that subject. Now secondly, he can hardly see, let alone reason. Now reasonin' ain't never been one of my strong points neither, but seein' I do just fine. You wanna step outside, or deal with business

* * *

Sam stared at Arthur, in awe of him. What a man. When his anger wasn't directed at her, well, it was quite impressive how much of an alpha he was. Sam stared at his back and swallowed hard. God damn, he was a hot, muscular man. Sam shook herself out of her sexually driven gaze and coughed.

"I just want him to finish the game!" the first stranger said.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Reverend Swanson asked in a drunken stupor. "These are good men, Arthur. They're children of God, they're children of God." The Reverend swayed and collapsed on the floor.

Sam went down to him and sighed. "Well, he's out cold."

"Oh...well...how's about you play in his place, huh?" the stranger asked Arthur. "That seems fair."

"Fair?" Arthur replied

"Sure. You wanna game?"

Arthur looked to Sam who merely shrugged. Arthur sighed. "Sure, I'll play a few hands."

"Well, sit yourself down, then."

Reverend Swanson regained consciousness and went crawling out but Sam followed him and helped him up. "Now now, Reverend, let's get you up, okay?"

The Reverend mumbled under his breath about a woman named Margaret before he became coherent. "I need some air," he said.

"Yes, you do," Sam said as she helped him walk. They walked along outside towards some men who avoided them both like the plague. Sam decided to get the man talking. "So, Reverend, where are you from?"

"Texas, Miss Burke."

"Ah, Texas. The Lone Star state."

"The what?"

Sam chuckled a little. "Nevermind. So how did you become a...a minister?"

The man chatted on about how he found his calling early in life, but then he divulged in alcohol and sex shortly after, and in doing so he lost his faith, his job, and his family. He ended up saving Dutch's life in a poker game later on and that's how he became a member of the gang. Sam nodded in approval. As they were walking arm in arm, though, a big bald man suddenly attacked the two and knocked Sam on the ground before trying to choke the life out of the Reverend. "What did you say to me?!" The attacker bellowed.

Sam got up and jumped on the man's back. "Hey! Leave him alone, you crazy jackass!" Sam belted.

"Hey! Calm down!" Swanson begged as he fought with the man.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" The attacker yelled while trying to fight Sam off too.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!" Sam heard Arthur yell behind her.

"I didn't say a word!" Swanson said.

The man let go of Swanson and tried to get Sam off but she stuck on him like flies on shit. "You stay out of it!" the assailant shouted.

"Like hell I will! He didn't even do anything to you!"

The man threw Sam to the ground and grabbed her by the neck. "Get your hands off her now, you son of a bitch!" Arthur shouted as he ran to them.

Sam felt her throat and coughed as Arthur and the man engaged in a fist fight. She watched Arthur punch the guy repeatedly and was immediately turned on by it. Oh what the hell? She looked around for Swanson and went walking after him just as Arthur knocked the guy out. Sam kept ahold of her throat, still coughing as she tried to go after Swanson but she had to stop for a bit as Arthur went chasing after some other guy. Apparently, that guy wanted to get the law on Arthur. Sam eventually regained her breath and went running after Swanson who was walking on the train tracks. Sam caught up with him just as his foot got caught. She ran up to him and tried to pull it out.

"What the fuck did you do with your foot?!" she yelled at him.

"It appears to like this place and wants to stay!" the Reverend said.

Sam sighed and lowered down to try and get his foot out, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Sam heard a train coming and she looked up. "Oh shit! Mr. Morgan!" Sam shouted.

Arthur came running up to help them out. "Get your foot outta here, twist your leg, you drunken bastard!" Arthur yelled.

Sam yanked on the foot with Arthur. "Come on, Reverend! Work with us here!"

They got the foot out just as the train was barreling down the tracks at them. "Got it, come on!"

Arthur threw both of them against the railing and went with them and the train ran past. Reverend leaned over but Sam and Arthur both grabbed him and pulled him back up. Both the sober people helped Swanson off the tracks but once they were done, Sam fell on her behind on the ground and shook to her very core. She almost died just now.

"Thank you sir!" Swanson said as he tried to walk away.

"Ah-ah-ah, oh no you don't!" Arthur growled as he grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Swanson got up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

As the two argued, Sam rocked back and forth, holding her legs close as tears streamed down her cheeks. She almost died just now.

Arthur knelt down to Sam and held her face. "Are you okay?" he asked with deep concern.

Sam shook her head. "No," she sobbed, staring at him with wide eyes. "We almost died, Arthur."

Arthur growled and got up, grabbing Swanson and shoving him over by Sam. "Look what you did! You scared the livin' daylights outta Miss Burke!"

Swanson took a few deep breaths. "Have I been bad again, Mr. Morgan? I'm sorry! Ah," Swanson sobbed. "I wish I was different."

Sam stared down at her feet as Arthur talked the man down. Her heart was still racing and her blood was still pumping.

"Let's get you home," Arthur said.

"Home, yeah, that's a wonderful idea. I could have tea with Margaret."

"Margaret? Who's Margaret?"

"My..." Swanson collapsed again and Sam suddenly burst into laughter and tears.

Arthur went to her and helped her up. "Sam, look at me..." he said, holding her face.

Sam was still trembling from her near death experience, and she looked at Arthur with sad eyes. "What?"

"You're okay," he said. "You're okay. Just breathe, Sam."

Sam's lip trembled as she cried and laughed simultaneously. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. "That was the scariest fucking thing ever!"

Arthur chuckled and rubbed her back. "I know. It scared the shit out of me too."

Sam laughed a little and pulled back from him to look at Arthur's face. He wiped her tears away and she sniffled. Their eyes locked on for awhile and Sam gulped as her nerves died down. Perhaps it was the near death experience that made her feel this way, but she had a sudden urge to kiss him. Still, she did not. Not on the lips, anyway. Instead, she kissed him on the cheek with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for making sure I wasn't gonna die," she uttered.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin. "Now, let's get back to camp, okay? I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

Sam agreed and they both picked up Swanson while whistling for their horses. Now that Sam was no longer shaking in her boots, as the expression goes, she had a chance to process her feelings just now. Why had she wanted to kiss him just now? Was it because she almost died? Probably, yeah, but she couldn't help but feel it was something deeper than that. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Arthur loaded an unconscious Swanson on the back of his horse. In that moment, Swanson let out a "hee hee hee" and Sam broke out into hysterical laughter.

"What a fucking drunken bastard..." she laughed.

Arthur laughed too as they both mounted up. "Yeah. He sure is."

The pair made it back to camp post haste with very little difficulty, but anytime Swanson said anything in his sleep, Sam had to laugh. When they got there, the two tethered their horses and Sam followed Arthur as he hoisted Swanson over his shoulder and walked to Swanson's tent.

"I was wondering when he'd show up," Molly said as they passed by Dutch's tent. Arthur dropped the man into his tent and rubbed his shoulder.

"You better sleep your way to salvation, my friend," Arthur said to the minister.

Miss Grimshaw walked up to the three of them. "Oh, what happened?" she asked in shock.

"Just...the usual."

Sam blinked. Almost getting hit by a train was usual? Oh Lord. "Poor bastard," Grimshaw said.

"Exactly."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Morgan. Miss Burke. I'll...keep an eye on him."

"He was lucky this time. Real lucky," Arthur said before walking away with Sam. "You sure you're alright now?"

Sam nodded as she walked with him. "I think so. I think I'll be drinking a bit tonight, though."

Arthur laughed at her. "Sure. Just don't drink too much. Especially since I have somethin' to ask you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, if you wanted, I could take you out shootin' tomorrow so you can learn."

Sam gaped at the man. "Really? Well, that would be great! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, don't be drinkin' too much tonight. You'll need a clear head for tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Arthur tipped his hat to her and he walked away. Sam bit her lip and turned away with a smile, trying to find where the alcohol was at. When she did, she immediately started drinking a bottle of beer and went to go sit by the main campfire. Once it was dark, she was pretty hammered and decided to go to sleep. She had her own little makeshift tent not too far from the girl's area, but she still preferred her privacy. Sam crawled inside and collapsed onto her sleeping bag, immediately passing out. Once again, she dreamed of chasing after a buck to try and make him take her home, but any time she got too close, the buck would bounce away into the trees. Still, she continued her pursuit.

"Sam, get away from the edge!" she heard Arthur shout.

She stopped moving and looked down. She was in the middle of the plains in a valley. "What the hell do you mean? I'm not anywhere near an edge!"

She felt someone grab her and pull her back. "Sam, wake up!"

Suddenly she was on train tracks and a train was coming for her. "Arthur, the train!"

"Sam, you gotta wake up!"

"But the train!" she screamed with tears rolling down her face.

The train was about to hit her when she woke up in Arthur's arms holding her tightly. She squirmed for a minute.

"Easy, sweetheart. Hey hey, easy," he whispered softly in her ear. Sam realized where she was and looked down. She was at the edge of the cliff of camp and she backed into Arthur. "Hey, you're okay."

Sam turned and buried her face into his neck, shuddering and crying softly. "Oh my God..." she whimpered.

Arthur held her closer, trying to comfort her. "You're okay, it was just a dream, Sam..."

Sam clung to the man as he brought her to his cot. Arthur sat her down and knelt in front of her, looking up at her with a frown. Sam frowned back at him as she wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleepwalk," she cried quietly.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Arthur whispered, trying to calm her down with a pat on her knee.

This was the second time the man had to comfort her as she cried. She didn't want to make this into a habit. She sniffled at him, wiped her tears, and bent her head. "Thank you for saving me, again."

"You're welcome." Suddenly Arthur started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Are we gonna have to hogtie you every night now?"

Sam giggled all of a sudden with a snort. "No."

Arthur's mouth dropped. "Did you just snort?"

Sam laughed harder. "Yes."

Arthur let out a soft cackle. "Hahaha, guess we know why the piggies keep comin' after you."

Sam snorted louder and pressed a hand to Arthur's shoulder, bowing over with laughter. "Shut the fuck up," she giggled.

Arthur wheezed out a laugh and grasped her hand. "Feel better, at least?"

"Yes, thank you." Both of them laughed a bit and Sam looked down at his hand holding hers. Her smile kept on but she lifted her eyes to his. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sam looked away. "I should...go back to bed."

They released hands and Sam got up, walking to her tent with a smile plastered on her face as she looked down at her hand.


	7. Shooting

**Chapter 7: Shooting**

"Wake up, Miss Burke," Arthur said to Sam. "Wake up."

Sam rolled over in her sleep and brushed away at Arthur. "Mmm, just five more minutes, Mom..." she mumbled.

Arthur laughed and yanked on her leg making Sam yelp herself awake. "Time to go shootin', Miss Burke."

Sam rubbed her eyes and stared at Arthur with wide but barely alert eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven A.M." Arthur held out a cup of coffee to her. "Come on, have a drink."

Sam grabbed the mug, smelled the smoke rising from it and smiled with her eyes shut. "Oh, Lord have mercy, that smells so good..."

Arthur chuckled and sat up straight. "I take it you'll be needing breakfast, too?"

"It wouldn't hurt," she said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well come on then, lazy bones. Get up."

Sam grumbled and slowly got out of her little makeshift tent, standing up and cracking her neck. Arthur heard it and a shiver went down his spine. "Jesus, woman."

Sam laughed at him and took another sip. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome, now go get your breakfast before it's all gone."

Sam rushed towards Mr. Pearson's pot and Arthur watched her spoon up a bowl of stew. He smiled as he took a drink of his own coffee and chuckled as she sat herself down at a table with some of the girls. They immediately started chattering and laughing away and Arthur turned away to go get their horses ready. Once he had done that, Sam walked over and was ready to go. She and Arthur mounted up and headed out of camp.

"So where are we going?" Sam inquired lightly.

"There's a tree to the east with a bunch of bottles hangin' from it. We can start there."

"A tree with bottles, huh? Shouldn't I start with bottles that aren't moving?

"Oh, there's plenty of those too."

It didn't take long for the two to make it to the tree. Arthur watched as Sam stared wide eyed at the display of bottles hanging from the branches. "It's actually pretty, you know."

"I suppose it is." They both dismounted and Arthur held out his repeater. "So, should we get started?"

"Yes." Sam took the gun confidently and held it in her arms to examine it. "Oh boy, I hope this won't be too hard."

"Ah, you'll do fine as long as you know what you're doin'."

"Well," Sam held the gun up and aimed at one of the bottles on the boulder, "I really don't know what I'm doing."

Arthur inched up behind her. "Alright, just put your hand here, on the frame there," he said as Sam did as she was told, "to hold it up, put the butt in the meat of your shoulder, not the bone. Okay?"

Arthur studied her as she followed his directions. "Okay."

"Good, now, put your other hand by the trigger here, put your finger on the trigger...yeah, like that, good. Now aim down the sights, take your time, and-"

Sam pulled the trigger and stumbled without hitting a bottle. "God dammit!"

Arthur belted out with laughter. "I wasn't done yet. Try again, you silly woman."

Sam scowled playfully at him before resuming her former position. "Okay."

"Now don't shoot yet. Just...hold steady...and firm." He pointed at a red bottle. "Just focus on that one...breathe slowly, and always pull the trigger on empty lungs. Don't snatch at the trigger."

Sam shot again and she hit the rock. "Holy shit, I got close!"

Arthur smiled. "Better. Now remember to focus on the inhale, shoot on the exhale."

Sam took a few deep breaths before shooting. This time she shot a bottle and she groaned. "That wasn't the one I was aiming for..."

"But you still hit one. Here..." Arthur got up close behind her and instantly got hit with her natural scent of...something he couldn't identify, but Lord, if she didn't smell like perfection itself. He put his arms out to help steady her and he put his mouth close to her ear. "Focus on the inhale, shoot on the exhale...both eyes open, aim small, miss small...you got it?"

Arthur could feel her shudder and he smirked. Was he having some sort of an effect on her? Part of him certainly hoped so. "Aim small, miss small..." she whispered softly.

"Yes, that's right. Breathe..." Arthur felt her take a breath in. "...and release." He heard her breathe out and she took the shot.

"YEAH!" she yelled out. "I hit the right one!" She turned around and clung to Arthur in a big bear hug. "I did it!"

Arthur laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "You sure did!"

Arthur felt an immense amount of pride so he spun her around as they both laughed. He set her down and she giggled while looking at him. The sparkle in her hazel eyes made his breath hitch. God, she was really a beautiful woman. He stared back into her eyes with a big smile and sighed. Sam stopped giggling and she cleared her throat. "Should I continue?"

"Hell yeah, go on!" Sam jumped up and down excitedly and he backed away laughing as she turned around and got back into her shooting stance. Soon she had shot every bottle off the rock one shot after the other and she squeaked happily. "You're a natural, Miss Burke! Now try for the swinging bottles."

Sam had a harder time with those and Arthur had to teach her how to reload the gun a few times, but she eventually got the hang of it and soon all the bottles were shot down. Sam was brimming with happiness at her ability to learn so quickly, and Arthur couldn't help but smile at her. The way her eyes lit up enchanted the hell out of him and he couldn't help but acknowledge it.

"I think I'm ready to take on some O'Driscolls now!" she barked happily.

Arthur cackled loudly and bent over at the waist. "Well, it's a bit different when they're shooting back at you, Miss Burke."

Sam tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and sighed. "I suppose you're right. But anyway, all this shooting has gotten me hungry. Should I treat you to some deer, Mr. Morgan?"

He wasn't that hungry but with the happy look in her eyes, he dare not say no lest he make her sad. "Sure. You want to use the repeater?"

"No. I think I'll use the bow. It was really nice of Charles to let me keep it."

The two got on their horses and trotted off so that Sam could find some game. They didn't have to go very far as she spotted a few deer off in the distance to the north. She made quick work of killing one with her bow and as she went to skin it, Arthur went and got a fire going. After getting some meat, Sam went and cooked some for herself and Arthur. They both ate in comfortable silence, at least for a bit, until Arthur decided to break it.

"So, now that you know how to shoot, what's the next step in your plan for gettin' home?"

Sam paused as the look on her face showed her slight hesitation in answering the inquiry. Still, Arthur knew the woman was quick to come up with something, and so she did. "Next, I need to purchase a rifle."

"Okay?" The answer had been a bit more defensive than he had hoped, but he could work with it. "Well, do you have enough for one?"

"I believe so. I've been really hustling to make end's meat."

"So I've noticed."

Sam made a face of amused playfulness as she smirked at him. "Yes, and I've noticed that you've noticed."

Arthur merely smirked right back at her. "Oh, have you now?"

"Yes. Still wondering if I'm an O'Driscoll, I'm assuming?"

"No, I reckon that ship has sailed."

"Good. Guess that means no more lassoing me."

Arthur let out a hard laugh. "Yep."

Sam took a bite out of venison and shrugged. "Shame. I kinda enjoy being tied up." A deep blush formed on Sam's cheeks and she covered her mouth. "Oh Jesus Christ, forget I even said that!"

Arthur's face became full of puzzlement. "Why? Why do you like bein' tied up?"

"Just...it's nothing!"

Arthur laughed and leaned in. "Come on, I wanna know."

"Just forget it, please!"

Arthur frowned at her. Now he was really curious, but he decided not to press the issue. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine," she stuttered. They finished their meal without speaking and then Sam stood up, brushing her hands together as if to wipe away crumbs. "Alright, you ready to head back or...?"

"Sure."

Arthur and her disassembled their little camp, put things away, then ascended themselves on their horses. The ride back was quiet and anyyine Arthur tried to initiate conversation, Sam seemed to avoid it. As they made their way back into camp, Sam quickly walked away, but then she walked back to him, fiddling with her fingers.

"Thank you for teaching me how to shoot, Mr. Morgan," she said instantly with her gaze averted to the ground.

Arthur could see her cheeks were still red, but he wondered if that was from embarassment or the sun. "Miss Burke, did I upset you somehow? If I did, I-"

"No!" Sam cut him off almost aggressively, then she sighed and closed her eyes. "I mean no. Sorry, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I just...I...oh, fucking hell," she growled before walking off.

Arthur walked after her. "Wait a second, Miss Burke. What's wrong?"

Sam halted with her hands to her hips, then she threw them up and turned to look at him. "Please, I...I don't want to talk about it," she said before hurrying to her tent.

Arthur just stood their in confusion, wondering about her strange behavior. Karen walked up to him with a grin on her face. "So, where did you two run off to?"

Arthur grasped his belt buckle, an almost unconscious action for him to do. "I taught her how to shoot a gun."

"Oh yeah? Anything else?"

"We had lunch. Why?"

"She seems upset over somethin'. What did you do now?"

Arthur shrugged. "I ain't got a clue, Karen. She saud somethin' funny then she stopped bein' friendly and wouldn't explain."

"What'd she say?"

"Somethin' about likin' bein' tied up."

Karen burst into hysterics and almost fell over. "Ha! That's funny!"

"I know, but why was she embarassed?"

Karen regained her composure and shook her head. "Some women like that durin' sex, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes almost bugged out. "Really? Why?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe you should try it on her."

"Oh shut up, Karen," Arthur said, almost blushing himself. His eyes scanned over at Sam's tent but there was no sign of movement. Had she been flirting with him when she said that? No, she couldn't have. Why would she flirt with him? Arthur shook his head at the thought.

* * *

Sam held her legs to her chest with her chin on her knees. Why, oh why, did she say that thing to Arthur? Why did she flirt? They weren't even on a first name basis. Well, they kinda were, but only in moments if crisis, really. Sam chuckled to herself over her stupidity. She needed to get out, so she leaned over and lifted the flaps to her very small tent. No sign of Arthur. Sam scurried out quickly and headed on over to her horse. She climbed on and trotted out of camp. Perhaps she could go buy her rifle now and go for a drink or two afterwards, maybe some shopping fir clothes, so she hurried out of camp towards Valentine, still trying to shake her thoughts about Arthur. She was...starting to like him, but she knew she shouldn't. Why start something when she had to get back home to her time?

Her thoughts were still clouded with Arthur when she reached the gun store. She headed in and the clerk gave her a broad smile. "Hello, how can I help you today?"

Sam shut the door behind her. "I'm here to purchase a rifle, sir. None that can take down big game."

A raised brow was the man's first response. "A hunter, huh? That's unusual for a woman."

Sam only shrugged at him. "I need money and hunting is an honest way of living."

"Well, sure. I think I got just the thing for you." The clerk turned around a grabbed a rifle, then he showed it to her. "This here is the Lancaster Springfield, and it's a military favorite. High accuracy and powerful enough to take down some big game, but a low reload rate so I don't recommend using it for close quarters. Not that you would need to, I'm assuming."

Sam shook her head as she held the gun. "Naw, I don't plan on joining the military anytime soon," she joked.

The clerk laughed at that. "Of course. So, what do you think?"

Sam acted as if she was checking the weight, not sure if it was too heavy or not. She checked the sights, again, not sure how to check if it was good or not. Finally she decided. "Oh, what the hell...I'll take it."

"Excellent. That'll be a hundred twenty five dollars."

Sam's eyes went wide. That was a pretty expensive rifle, but well, what did she expect? She fished over the money and asked for some ammo, which was considerably cheaper. After going through with her purchase, Sam thanked the man and walked out of the store. She ambled on over to the general store where she knew some clothes would be. However, the dresses she attempted to try on didn't exactly fit her tall frame, so she opted for men's clothes. Sam bought herself a white button down shirt and black trousers, as well as some black suspenders and some western style boots. They fit comfortably. Hmm, perhaps a hat would do nicely, too. As she was browsing for one, she heard the door open and she looked to see Uncle and Arthur walk in. Uh oh. She was not prepared to face Arthur right now, but what else could she do?

"Oh, hello Uncle. Hello, Mr. Morgan. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just a drop of whiskey, to start. Sonethin' to pass the time while we're waitin' on the women," Uncle replied.

"Oh. The girls are here?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well..." she said. Arthur and her locked eyes and she quickly looked somewhere else. "And you, Mr. Morgan?"

"Just here for no reason, really," he answered quietly. "I uh, see you got your rifle. And some new clothes."

"Oh, yeah. The dresses didn't fit me. I'm too tall, so...men's clothes it is."

The cashier laughed a little. "Well, I think it's very progressive, Miss Burke."

Sam smiled at the man. "Thank you."

Arthur cleared his throat as he walked to her. "So, you tryin' on hats?"

"Yeah, I figured I might as well get one to block out the sun. It's not like I can use sunscreen."

"What's sunscreen?"

"Oh. Um...just a Minnesota thing. Helps to keep your skin from burning to a crisp."

"Oh. Never heard of it."

"No, I suspect no one around here has." Arthur gave her a suspicious look. "What?"

"Nothin'...just...I dunno, you seem to know about a lot of things that other people don't."

Sam squinted her eyes at him. "Is it a crime to be knowledgeable?"

"No, not at all. I was only makin' an observation."

"Hmm." Sam went back to looking at hats.

"You're lookin' a bit tired there, Arthur," Uncle commented. "Why don't you pick up some coffee while we're here?"

Sam tried on something called a "big valley" hat. She looked at herself in the mirror, then she glanced at Arthur. "Mr. Morgan, what do you think of this hat?"

Arthur eyed her with a small smile. "Looks good on you."

Sam nodded in approval and bought the hat. "Okay, if you're done, I'll be outside. I won't be too long," Uncle said as he left.

Arthur and Sam looked at each other. "Well, I guess I'm done here too. You headin' back to camp?"

"Well, I was gonna go to the saloon for a bit, actually."

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll see you in there later."

"Okay."

Sam quickly walked out of the store to see Uncle sitting on a bench outside. "Miss Burke, why don't you join me for a spell while we wait for the girls?"

Uncle waved the bottle of whiskey at her and she shrugged. She wasn't about to turn down free alcohol. Sam sat down next to him and took a swig. She shuddered a little and passed it back to him. It was at that point that Arthur came out and sat down next to Sam. "I thought you was goin' to the saloon?"

Sam pointed at the whiskey bottle. "Free whiskey."

Arthur laughed and inclined his head. "Fair enough."

Uncle handed the whiskey to Arthur. "Here's to your good health, sir." Arthur took it as Uncle chuckled. "It's a funny world. This time in my career, I pictured myself bein' married to an heiress."

Sam laughed loudly at that. "An heiress, huh? Man, you got some high standards, don't you?"

Uncle and Arthur laughed. "Yes ma'am, I do."


	8. The Bar Fight

**Chapter 8: The Bar Fight**

In her conversation with Uncle, Sam had noticed that Arthur dozed off. It made her giggle. His small snoring reminded her of the morning she woke up in a hotel bed and him on the floor. He'd looked so cute then, and he looked cute now.

"Gentlemen, Miss Burke," she heard a new voice say. Sam looked around, slightly boozed up, to find Mary-Beth staring at them all, bent at the waist. "I think I got something good." Arthur woke up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I snuck into this fancy house, and acted like a servant girl, usually works."

Sam was impressed. She tried to remember, as Mary-Beth went on, a movie she saw where one of the characters in it had done the same thing. The term of such towards the character had been labeled "turtle dove". God, what movie was it? Sam tried so hard to remember. The conversation continued Sam went into deep thought to jog her memory. It was something about a bunch of gangs and the Five Points and Leonardo DiCaprio had been in it...oh, such a wonderful actor that guy was. But what was the name of the movie? In her musings, she saw Tilly across the street talking to some guy...who was talking to her aggressively, from the looks of it. Sam did not like the look of him. As if by instinct, Sam got up and marched across the street.

"Miss Burke?" she heard Mary-Beth say from far behind her.

Sam watched as Tilly was dragged to the side of the building and she marched faster to intervene.

"Get your hands off me!" Tilly yelled.

"You thought I wouldn't find you, Tilly?" the man asked angrily, keeping Tilly pinned against the building.

"You can go kiss a damn snake for all I care...get off me!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted at the man. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

As the man turned and glared at Sam, she shoved him with all her might. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded as he was pushed back into some boxes.

"Doesn't matter, keep your hands off her!"

"Or what?" the man asked, closing in on Sam with a mean look in his eye.

Sam, not showing an ounce of fear, closed the gap. "Or I'll tear out your fucking heart and eat it for breakfast!"

The man laughed and backhanded Sam hard, making her stagger. However, Sam did not fall. She tasted blood in her mouth and chuckled as she rubbed her jaw. Sam had her fair share of fights in life and not a one of them had she ever backed down from. Not to mention the occasional self-defense class she'd taken. So Sam did what she did best. Quick as lightning, she punched the man square in the nose, making him yell out. She felt bone crunch as she made the hit, knowing full well she'd just broken the man's nose. As he was distracted from the blood spurting out, Sam grabbed Tilly's hand and made a run for it...straight into Arthur. Arthur grasped Sam and put her and Tilly behind him, glaring the man down.

"You wanna keep goin', or are you gonna get good and lost?" Arthur asked with a threatening tone to his voice.

Sam's insides fluttered about. For some reason, anytime she saw Arthur become hostile towards other men, it made her feel warm and tingly inside. The man backed up a few steps as he held his nose. "You're makin' a big mistake, Tilly Jackson," he said nasally.

"Just get lost!" Tilly belted out.

As the man left, Arthur shifted around and looked at the two. "Tilly, go wait with Uncle and Mary-Beth, they're across the street."

"Okay. Thanks Arthur, thanks Miss Burke."

"You're welcome," both Arthur and Sam said in unison.

As Tilly left, Arthur gave Sam a smirk. "Miss Burke, you are just full of surprises."

Sam laughed and massaged her jaw. "I suppose I am."

Arthur put a hand to her face as he examined the spot where she's been slapped. "Did it hurt?"

"Of course it hurt! The man slapped me harder than a piece of meat on a fucking chopping block!"

A hard laugh escaped Arthur. "Well, at least you still got your raunchy vocabulary."

Sam smiled at him. "It'll take more than a slap to the head to knock me senseless."

Arthur still had his hand on her cheek, and when Sam became aware of it, she felt her face redden. Arthur must have realized this as well because he suddenly ahemed and removed his hand. "I need to go find Karen. You wanna join Uncle and the girls?"

"Sure." Arthur walked away from her towards the hotel and Sam made her way across the street to Tilly, Mary-Beth and Uncle. As she got there, she noticed all three of them were smiling like idiots and Sam scoffed at them. "What?"

The girls giggled amongst themselves as Uncle spoke up. "You and Arthur, uh...you two gettin' close?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He was just makin' sure my face was fine."

"Uh huh. That's exactly what it looked like."

"Shut up and hand me that whiskey, would ya? My face feels like it's on fire." Uncle chuckled as he handed Sam the bottle and she wiped the blood from her mouth before taking a drink. Now she felt better. Sam handed the bottle back to Uncle and Sam eyed the girls who were still laughing. "What are you two laughing about?"

"You and Arthur would make a great couple," Mary-Beth pointed out.

Sam immediately flushed and shook her head. "It was nothing like that!" The girls and Uncle giggled more and Sam sighed in defeat. She knew the more she denied it, the more it would prove in their eyes that her and Arthur were meant to be an item, so she changed the subject. "Tilly, who was that guy."

Tilly stopped laughing. "Nobody to worry about," she blurted out.

Sam nodded, knowing from Tilly's body language it was best not to pry. "Glad I broke his nose?"

"Of course. That sure was a knock you gave him. Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"Oh, here and there," she said, not wanting to get into the details. How would she explain fights on the playground and self defense instructors?

The group walked across the way down the steps of the general store, meeting up with Arthur and Karen. Sam noticed Karen's red cheek and bloody lip. What the fuck was with the men in this town?

"You okay?" Tilly asked Karen.

"Sure, he only punched me," Karen responded glumly. "Arthur punched him a lot harder."

"Yeah, alright then," Arthur said.

"Hey, who's that guy over there looking at us?" Mary-Beth asked the group.

Sam noticed a man in a suit on a horse. "Weren't you in Blackwater a few weeks back?" he asked.

"Me?" Arthur said. "No, sir. Ain't from there."

Uh oh. Sam knew this was trouble based on the tension that rose with everyone in the gang. "Oh, you were. Well, I definitely saw you. With a bunch of fellers."

"Me? No. Inpossible." Arthur headed towards the man. "Listen, buddy. Come here for a minute."

"I saw you!"

"C'mere."

The man rode away on his horse and Sam sighed with a shake of her head. Arthur looked back at the party. "I don't like this," Uncle said.

"Me neither," Arthur said, walking to a horse. "Go get the girls home. I'm gonna go have a word with our friend."

"Be careful, Arthur," Tilly said as Arthur mounted up on a buckskin horse.

"Just a word. H'yah!" Arthur shouted as he galloped off after the man.

Sam huffed out a breath and looked over at the girls and Uncle. "You comin' with us, Miss Burke?" Uncle asked.

"Naw, I'm gonna head over to the saloon." The girls walked away with Uncle as Sam made her way over to the saloon. Inside, she heard Charles and Javier yelling about and she chuckled as she walked in. They were together drinking with some call girls. Sam walked up to where they were. "Hey guys."

Charles and Javier both smiled at her. "Well well, look who's here! Why don't you join us, Miss Burke?"

Sam nodded and leaned against the counter and Charles ordered a few shots of whiskey for them all. Sam was running low on funds but she still had enough to drink the day away. Besides, she still had a small buzz from earlier. Sam took a shot with the boys and the drinks kept coming, and she matched them shot for shot. The men were busy entertaining the girls when Javier looked over his shoulder and a look of recognition played over his features.

"Oh, Arthur. Arthur, c'mere, c'mere. Come over here, I want you to meet our friends."

Sam eyeballed the way they ladies were suddenly looking at Arthur, like a pair of hungry wolves spotting prey. "Pleased to meet you," Arthur said sullenly.

"Well ain't you just the tough as tak mountain man?" the big busted redhead said with a feminine growl near the end.

Sam could feel her hand unconsciously tighten around her shot glass. "Oh, you be quiet, Anastasia. Anyone can tell this one is a pussy caaat!" the black haired call girl argued.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the two girls, practically feeling steam come out of her ears. "Exactly, yes, he's a pussy...cat," Javier said, making Sam want to lug him over the head with a beer bottle. "Ain't that so, Arthur?"

Arthur gave small nods to the women. "Whatever you say." Arthur backed up a little as if to take in the look of the redhead Anastasia and Sam's mouth puckered up as she bore daggers at him. "How much you cost, anyway?"

Sam almost lost it then and there, and Charles seemed to notice.

"Easy, Sam," he said.

"Well ain't that a nice way to talk to a lady?" Anastasia spoke seductively.

Sam didn't know who to throttle first - Arthur or the whore.

"Oh, I didn't know I was talkin' to a lady," Arthur growled out.

Sam suddenly burst out laughing as the two ladies walked away. Arthur looked her way and smiled. And here she was, getting jealous over nothing. Wait, what?

"Well, I must say," Javier started, "you got a fine way with the women, amigo."

"Yeah, a regular dandy and charmer. I thought you was goin' home with the girls and Uncle?" Arthur said to Sam.

Sam shook her head. "And miss you interacting with the local pootang? Shit no," she said with a drunken giggle.

"Pootang?"

All three men looked at her funny over the word and she sighed before taking another shot. "It's a Minnesota thing," she blurted out. "For pussy."

Arthur and the other two broke into hysterics. "Jesus Christ, that mouth of yours is so dirty."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do about it? Spank me?" she asked with a suggestive arching of an eyebrow and a twinkle in her hazel eyes.

Arthur leaned on the counter and studied her for a moment. "I just might, Miss Burke. Among other things."

The undertone in which he spoke made Sam blush and she quickly ordered a beer.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" she heard Bill shout.

Sam and the others turned around to see Bill hassling a man. "He about to kiss that guy or punch him?" Arthur asked nobody in particular.

Bill headbutted the man and he fell over on the poker table. "Oh, and we have our answer!" Javier yelled as all chaos broke out.

Sam watched in mild amusement as all the men in the saloon started fighting each other. She shook her head and ordered a beer. Suddenly a thought came to her as she drank. "Mm! Gangs of New York, that's it!"

She turned around and saw Bill being manhandled by three guys. Now, that was hardly fair. Sam made her way over and smashed her bottle over one of the men's heads, knocking him out. She kicked another guy in the gut and he fell over while Bill started fighting with the third guy.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" a man shouted from upstairs.

Sam looked around and saw a big, burly bastard heading down the stairs. "No, Tommy, stay outta this!" the bartender pleaded.

"Come here, you little greaser!" Tommy snapped, his ogre like gaze set on Javier.

Sam watched as Javier knocked him in the face but the giant barely moved. He started assaulting Javier and as Sam went to go help, she was grabbed from behind and put onto a chokehold. Almost immediately, Sam elbow the man in the gut. He held on so she stomped him on his foot. He grunted and loosened his grip so she elbowed him in the face. He let go completely and held his nose, and then she elbowed him in the family jewels. The man instantly went down, groaning in pain. Sam turned to see Javier getting his head smashed on a table over and over by Tommy while Arthur headed over.

"Hey, tough guy!" Arthur snapped, smashing his fist into the back of Tommy's head.

Arthur and Tommy proceeded to fight each other and Sam looked around, looking for more men to fight. Charles and Bill were dealing with the remaining drunken idiots so Sam felt her work was done. However, she saw Tommy throw Arthur over a table and she charged Tommy, jumping on his back and putting him in a chokehold. The man effortlessly swung her over and she landed on a table, feeling the wind get knocked out of her. He walked by her and grabbed Arthur, picked him up, and tossed him out the window. Shit. Sam struggled to sit up as her breath returned to her. She rubbed the back of her neck and groaned before getting off the table. The fight between Arthur and Tommy had moved outside and she went limping out to watch.

It was raining out and Arthur's blue shirt and dark brown pants were caked in mud. Bill cheered Arthur on to "put that ape down" and Sam walked over to Charles, rubbing her neck and back.

"You alright there?" Charles asked her, concern in his voice.

"Just fuckin' peachy," she replied breathlessly, watching the fight between Tommy and Arthur ensue.

Sam went to intervene when Tommy knocked Arthur down, picked him up and put him in a chokehold, but Charles stopped her. "He'll be fine. He's got this."

Sam knew betterbthan to intervene, knowing Arthur's pride would be affected if she tried, but she was legitimately concerned about Arthur' well being. Still, she had to respect him. Sam stared both in amazement and horror as Arthur elbowed Tommy in the gut repeatedly. "Come on then, big boy!" Arthur growled.

"You okay there, Arthur?" Javier asked.

"Yeah, I got this son of a bitch!"

As Arthur got out of the chokehold and resumed his punches, Sam felt her loins go ablaze. Watching him fight with so much confidence made her want him. Badly. There was no denying that anymore. She was fully attracted to Arthur Morgan. Well, shit. Sam gasped when Tommy threw Arthur to the ground and tried to push his head into the mud, but Arthur punched him in the face than kicked him in the balls. Sam beamed with pride as Tommy bent over, grasping himself before Arthur yanked him down. Arthur crawled on top of Tommy and started beating him senseless. Now Arthur had the upper hand. Charles nudged Sam and chuckled.

"See? I told you," he whispered.

Sam chuckled too and kneaded the back of her neck. Suddenly someone yelled at Arthur. "Hey, come on, stop that!"

Sam looked over and saw a man in a straw hat run up to Arthur, yelling, "Stop! Stop! Please!" Arthur stopped punching and looked at the man. "Please, I beg you. Stop. Come, sir. You won the fight already, surely that's enough?"

Arthur stopped Tommy. "What business is it of yours?" Arthur snarled.

Sam shivered from the tone in Arthur's voice. God, Arthur was such a man. The good samaritan coughed into his fist. "No business," he said. "No business, sir. But, please...I beg you."

Arthur shoved the man away and started walking towards the general store, pushing past people and holding his shoulder. He was covered in mud, and yet Sam wasn't the least bit disgusted. She was the exact opposite, in fact. She wasn't really sure why beating a man nearly to death got her motor going, but there was just something about Arthur and his manliness that had quite the effect on her.

"He's a real fighter, that one," she said to Charles as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, as are you. You did pretty good in there, Sam," Charles commented lightly.

"Thanks."

Sam walked with Charles, Javier and Bill towards Arthur, seeing Dutch and a man she didn't recognize talking to him. The stranger saw them coming and smiled. "Ah, Javier and Charles," he said, his voice clearly British. "I've missed you...and Bill looking as well as can be. And, my my, who is this beautiful young lady?"

Sam tilted her head with a grin. Charming man. "Trelawny, this is Samantha Burke. Sam, meet Josiah Trelawny," Dutch said.

"How do you do?" Sam said, holding out her hand to shake his.

Trelawny took her hand, however, and kissed her knuckles. Oh. Okay, then. "Always a pleasure to make new acquaintances, especially with beautiful women."

Sam noticed out of her peripherals that Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "You're right, we ain't too popular in Blackwater," Dutch said.

"We left a lot of money there," Arthur interjected.

"And young Sean, it seems," Trelawny said.

Sam raised a brow. Who the hell was Sean, she wondered. "Sean?" Dutch asked, looking at Trelawny. "You've found him?"

"Yes, I have. He's being held by some bounty hunters...trying to see how much money the government will pay them. I know he's in Blackwater...but there's talk of them moving."

"Well, if we step foot in Blackwater," Arthur started, groaning as he grabbed his jaw and spitting out mud, "well, then we're dead men for sure." Arthur stood up from his perch.

"There'll be Pinkertons all over the place, but if he's alive we gotta try," Dutch said to Arthur.

"Yeah, of course."

"It's you they want, Dutch," Trelawny said in a low voice.

"Always is," Dutch replied casually. "Charles, go find out what you can, carefully. Josiah, take Javier. Arthur, go get yourself cleaned up. Join them when you're ready."

Sam blinked. "And me?" she asked.

Dutch and the other men looked at her. "What?"

"Well, is there something I can do to help?"

Dutch smiled at Sam and cocked his head. "Really? Well shit, by all means, go with Arthur when he's ready."

Arthur went to get himself cleaned up and Sam's eyes followed the mud soaked man. "Yeah, I'll do that, I think."

The men dispersed and Sam continued watching Arthur as he cleaned himself up. Well, shit. What was she going to do about her god damn feelings now? She had to find a way home. She couldn't get distracted by...feelings for a man who probably felt nothing for her...possibly. Although, she was certain he had flirted with her before the bar fight happened. In her musings, she failed to see the look Arthur gave her as he walked up to her. "Miss Burke, again, you are full of surprises," he said with a smile.

Sam giggled, crossing her arms over her chest. "As are you. You really beat the shit outta that guy."

"I beat the shit outta a lot of guys in there, didn't you notice?"

Sam laughed and turned her head to look away. "No, I was a bit busy, myself," she said, looking back at him. "You okay? I bet you're gonna feel all this in the morning."

"Shit, I'm feelin' it now."

Sam cackled. "Me too. Fuck, my back is killin' me." Sam stepped off the stairs and sighed. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

Arthur agreed and he followed her without a

* * *

Hi, folks. So, yeah. I'm hoping you're liking the story so far. I'm trying to keep the chapters lengthy but let me know if they're too short or too long. Also, let me know how you're liking the story. Chow.


	9. Hosea

_Hey, so a shout out to StrikeKT for their review, thanks so much for that. To the rest of y'all, fav, follow, review, and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 9: Hosea**

"You know, I ain't too sure about you comin' with to help get Sean back," Arthur said as he and Sam rode back to camp.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you'll probably end up shootin' at people, killin' someone even. You ready for that?"

Sam hadn't considered that possibility. She slowed to a halt as her mouth went dry. "How do you know I've never killed anyone?"

Arthur jerked his head while he smiled. "Call it a hunch."

Sam squinted her eyes at him, then she sighed in defeat. "Fine. How else am I supposed to help, then?"

"How about we worry about that later? I need to get out of these clothes."

Sam let out a giggle. "Yes, you look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon."

Arthur's face scrunched up. "The what?"

Sam shook her head, giggling once again. "Nevermind."

The pair wandered into camp with their horses and dismounted. While Arthur went to go change, Sam tried to decide what to do around camp. Suddenly Hosea waved her over from a rock he was sitting on and she ambled over casually. He was in the middle of cleaning a big rifle.

"Mr. Matthews, how are you today?" she asked.

"Oh please, you've been with us almost three weeks now, Sam. Don't you think it's time you start callin' people by their first names?" he asked her.

Sam inclined her head and snickered. "Fair enough, Hosea. Fair enough." She glanced at the gun he was cleaning. "That's a nice gun you got there."

Hosea smiled at her. "Thanks. Speaking of guns, did Arthur finally teach you how to shoot?"

"Just this morning, yes."

"And how did you do?"

"I did pretty well."

"Good. You wanna go huntin'?"

Sam squinted her eyes and looked up the sky, thinking. "Mmm, sure, why not? What are we hunting?"

"I saw a huge bear. One of the biggest I ever saw. I reckon nearly a thousand pounds."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Holy fuck."

"Yeah," Hosea said with a laugh. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Well, where are we going to go hunt this monster?"

"Up near the Dakota River. Might take a day or two."

"Oh. That long, huh?" She wasn't so sure she wanted to be gone that long from camp, at least not yet.

"A day or two is long to you?" he asked.

"Well, no, but...I haven't been that long away from you guys yet, is all."

"Ah, you'll be fine. Oh, hey Arthur."

Sam smelled campfire smoke and pine and knew Arthur was right behind her. "Hey," he said. "Are you two up to somethin'?"

"Yes. We're goin' huntin'," Hosea said as he stood up with his gun.

Arthur looked at the gun and Hosea handed it to him. "For what? An elephant?"

"No. A bear. A big bear," Sam explained.

Arthur's mouth went agape. "Hosea, she just learned how to shoot. Now you want her to go bear huntin' with you? No, that's...I can't allow it."

Sam scoffed and crossed her arms. "You can't allow it? What are you, my father?"

Hosea laughed and Arthur glared at her. "Miss Burke, you can't just...it's a bear!"

"You don't have a problem with Hosea going!"

"He's an experienced hunter! You're not!"

Sam started raising her voice. "If he didn't think I could handle it, then why would he invite me?!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Hosea. "You invited her?!"

"Yes," said Hosea with confidence. "Accordin' to Bill and Tilly, Sam here knows how to handle herself under pressure."

"Yeah, she fought off a few men but this is a bear we're talkin' about!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, I think we'll be just fine. Come on, Hosea."

Sam went walking towards her horse but Arthur grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around. "You ain't goin'!"

Sam dislodged her arm from his grasp. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Sam, you ain't goin' and that's final!"

"Why don't you come with us if you're so concerned about her well being, Arthur?" Hosea asked him.

Sam looked taken aback. "Oh no, I'm not ridin' with Mr. Head Honcho here. I don't want him to come with us."

Arthur's face contorted into that of satisfaction. "I'm comin' with. And you're not the boss of me."

Sam scoffed as Arthur walked to his horse. "You need anything, Arthur?" Hosea asked him.

"I don't think so, I got all I need," Arthur said with a smile towards Sam.

Sam huffed in resignation and stormed over to her horse. She eyed a big black Shire and blinked. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to offload this big Shire horse for awhile now. Unruly bastard!" Hosea shouted.

Arthur patted the horse's back rump. "Where'd you get him?" Arthur asked.

"Some big, loud-mouthed bastard tried to rob me when I was out riding so I...well, you know how it is."

"I see."

Sam looked over at the horse, instantly wanting it for her own but she wasn't about to ask. She walked over to it and pet its neck, being rewarded with a soft neigh. "Aww, he's cute."

"You want him?" Hosea asked. "Arthur said you need a decent horse."

"Oh I...I couldn't, Hosea. You've been meaning to sell him, haven't you?"

"Why don't you try him out for a bit? See how you two get along?"

Sam nodded. "Okay, sure." She ran over to her horse, unsaddled him, and walked back to the black Shire and saddled him up. During that time it took to do so, Arthur and Hosea talked about Arthur's old horse Boadicea and how he hadn't replaced her yet. They talked about going to Valentine on the way so Arthur could take a look at the stable horses and find himself a new horse too. As Sam mounted up, she dug into her saddle bag and pulled out a carrot, giving it to the horse she was on. The horse took it with a knicker and Sam smiled happily. "I think he likes me already."

"Alright, let's head into town. No bar fights, please. I heard about that."

"I'll do my best," Arthur said.

"We're headin' out! Might be gone a couple of days!" Hosea shouted out to the camp as they rode out.

As the three rode out, Hosea and Arthur had a discussin that Sam wasn't paying much attention to. She was too busy seething about Arthur and his big dumb mouth. "You ain't goin', I can't allow it, he says," she mumbled under her breath. "Fucking asshole."

Arthur looked over at her. "What's that?" he asked with a grin.

"None of your fucking business!" she snapped.

The black Shire neighed loudly in agitation and Sam pat his neck to soothe him. "Don't let that big bastard get the better of you there, Sam," Hosea commented.

"Naw, he's fine. I think he was agreeing with me."

Hosea and Arthur laughed at her. They soon arrived at the stables in Valentine. "Well, Arthur, go buy yourself a horse," said Hosea.

"Okay," Arthur said.

"I'm going off to the general store...get a few things to lure that bear out with. Meet you back here in a bit. Sam, you coming?"

"Sure," she said, following Hosea to the store. They both went inside while Hosea looked for supplies. "So, Sam, I've been meaning to ask you something. About where you're from."

Sam hesitated for a moment as she looked through the store. "Uh huh? Go ahead."

"Now, you say you're from Minnesota, right? What parts?"

"Minneapolis."

"Huh. A city girl. I see, Hosea said as he grabbed a can of berries. "And yet you're a natural with the hunting. You said your Uncle Frank taught you how to use a bow?"

"Yes. He tried getting me to actually kill animals at the time, but I was just a kid so I was a bit...squeamish about it."

"Uh huh. And you're not now."

"No." Sam was starting to become suspicious of all the questions. "I'm sorry, you said you had a question about where I'm from?"

"Well, more about your family, I guess. How you were raised. It just seems to me that a woman raised in the city who has adapted so naturally to our lifestyle...well, it seems a bit of a stretch, is all."

Sam eyeballed Hosea who was doing the exact same thing to her. "What can I say? I'm good at adapting."

"Uh huh. Somethin' you learned from your parents, I take it?"

"Just my mom. My dad died before I was born."

"I'm sorry. How'd he die?"

Sam had to think of something. Her father had died on a Navy ship in the Persian Gulf when Iraq had attacked it with missiles. No, she had to think of something else to tell Hosea. Perhaps something to do with the Civil War? "Well, he was a soldier, you see, and well...he got in a fight with some people. They murdered him."

"I'm sorry, Sam. That's...that's really something. And your mother?"

"She died a few years ago from cancer."

"Cancer? What's cancer?"

Shit. How was she going to explain this? "Just a really nasty, painful disease that makes you grow tumors in your body."

"Oh, you must mean leukemia," Hosea said with a snap of his fingers. "Nasty business, that is."

Sam sighed quietly with relief. Maybe now he'd stop with all the questions. "Yes, it was."

"And then you came down here after she died, or did you wait a bit?"

Shit. "I...waited a bit before coming down here."

"Uh huh. Were you alone or did you come here with other people?"

Sam sighed again, this time in slight frustration. "Hosea, if it's all the same to you, I'd much rather not get into that part."

"I understand," Hosea said, eyeing her a little skeptically. He paid for his berries and fish then he smiled at her. "Well, let's go meet up with Arthur."

As Hosea walked past, Sam followed with a pit in her stomach. She didn't like lying to Hosea or the rest of the gang, but she couldn't very well tell them the truth now, could she? They'd think she was nuts. Sam and Hosea exited the store and mounted on their horses, waiting for Arthur to get done at the stables. Soon, he walked out with a horse that had a white crescent on its forehead.

"Looks like a nice animal you got there. You happy?" Hosea inquired.

"Guess we'll see," Arthur replied as he mounted on his new horse.

"Alright, let's get goin'. We got quite a ride ahead of us," Hosea said while they headed out.

"Lead the way. So, did you two have a nice time at the store?"

"Sure," Hosea said abruptly. "You have a nice time picking out a horse?"

"Yes." Arthur glanced at Sam thoughtfully. "How's that horse workin' for you?"

"Fine," she said flatly.

Arthur sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

Arthur chuckled. "Oh come on, now. Why?"

"Maybe because you tried to boss me around like I'm some kid, but you can't be more than a few years older than me. Besides, it's not like I'm part of the gang. I don't take orders from you."

"Maybe so, but you're still my responsibility, Miss Burke."

Sam blinked at him a few times in confusion. "Your responsibility?"

"I found you, all alone and cold in Colter, so yes, I feel like you are my responsibility. I had no idea I had my work cut out for me when we crossed paths, however."

Sam started laughing bitterly. "Why, Mr. Morgan, am I a lost little lamb to you? A damsel in distress that is just asking to be rescued from the trials and tribulations of life?"

Arthur shook his head and smiled at her. "Ma'am, a damsel in distress you ain't, but you is lost. I'm just tryin' to make sure you find your way back home...wherever and whenever that may be."

There was something about the phrasing of his words that struck a chord within Sam and she looked at him with wonder in her eyes, but he gave nothing away in his own. "Well, I appreciate that, but I don't need a babysitter."

Arthur released a loud laugh. "You're as stubborn as a mule."

"So are you."

Hosea started laughing. "You two crack me up."

Both Sam and Arthur looked at the old man curiously. "Why?" they both said.

"Because you both fight like you're married."

Sam laughed. "I doubt a wife would willingly punch her husband in the nuts, Hosea."

"You'd be surprised." Sam giggled and the three spent a good portion of the day talking about things here and there, like things between John and Arthur as well as the lake the three were headed to, though Sam kind of kept to herself as she listened to them banter away. As the day progressed well into the early evening and they made their way into the mountains, Sam looked at her environment, in awe of the beauty that surrounded her. She looked down to her left to see a big lake. "That's the lake there. Good, we made it. Let's loop around the other side."

"I should really be heading back over to Great Plains to see about Sean," Arthur said all of a sudden.

"It's bounty hunters who've got him?"

"So Trelawny says...Javier and Charles have gone with him to scope it out."

"Pretty dangerous going anywhere near Blackwater."

"Right, but...if he's alive, we gotta try."

"Of course."

"Can I ask you guys something?" Sam interrupted.

"Sure," Arthur said.

"What exactly happened in Blackwater?"

The two men looked at each other knowingly. "Well, Arthur and I were trying to run a scam while Micah and Dutch were looking into a boat heist. Things went wrong on the boat, Dutch shot a girl, the law got on them and all hell broke loose. That's it in a nutshell," Hosea answered.

"Dutch shot a girl? That...doesn't really sound like something he would do...right?"

"No, it's not," Hosea said plainly. "Not really sure why it happened, either." Something scurried along the path in front of them. "Look there, rabbits. Maybe we should catch one to cook."

"On it," Sam said while she pulled out her bow. The two men slowed with her as she notched an arrow and fired at a rabbit, a small squeal escaping the creature as the arrow killed it. Sam dropped off the Shire horse to grab it and held it up. "Oooh, right in the face. That bear better watch out for me."

While Sam skinned the rabbit, Arthur looked at her as if in awe. "You really are something's else, Miss Burke."

"Hmph. I could say the same for you." Just then, Sam heard a roar in the distance and it sent shivers down her spine. "Was that our guy?"

"Maybe, but he's a few miles off from the sound of that noise. Sounds rend to echo throughout the mountains here. Alright, it's gettin' late. Reckon we should camp here," Hosea explained.

"Sure," Arthur replied. Arthur went and got a fire going while Sam started setting up her tent. By the time everything had been prepared and laid out, night had fallen. "I'm famished."

"Cook that rabbit, then. They're delicious on an open fire like this," Hosea said in a casual tone.

Hosea sat on a stool rubbing his hands together as Arthur started cooking. Sam sat her behind on the ground, steadying her arms on her knees as she watched Arthur cook. The lights playing on Arthur's features made him look animated as the light from the flames danced on his face. It was almost hypnotizing. Arthur placed a piece if cooked rabbit and handed it to Sam, and she took it, thanking him for it. He nodded and offered the next piece to Hosea.

"You want some of this?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm fine. I don't like eating this late," Hosea answered.

"Okay, after all that," he said while eating.

"Alright, well," Hosea stood up and stretched, "we better get some rest. I wanna be up at first light to find this monster." Hosea went and laid down on his little area and Arthur and Sam looked at one another as they ate.

"He better be worth all this drama," Arthur whispered to Sam.

Sam giggled with a nod. "I hope so."

As they finished eating, Hosea started snoring softly and Sam stood up. "Well, I suppose I better uh...get some sleep."

"Miss Burke?"

"Yes?"

Arthur sighed as he looked at her. "I'd like to talk to you about somethin' before you go scurryin' off into your tent."

Sam's eyebrows scrunched in on themselves. "I'm not scurrying off. I'm tired."

"No, you're not tired. You just don't want to talk to me."

"Well, that's besides the point." Arthur eyeballed her with a grin, and Sam threw up her hands in defeat. "What is it?"

"I just wanna say that...well, I know we fight often and get at each other's throats, but please believe me when I say that I'm only lookin' out for you. I know...city girls tend to be a bit...naive about the wilderness, so I'm not-"

"So you're saying I'm being stupid about the dangers we're facing out here? Well why don't you just hop into my fucking tent and hold me close so poor little city girl me doesn't get all scared at all the fucking noises of the night?"

Arthur looked taken aback, then he started laughing quietly. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I only meant you're inexperienced." Arthur stood up and approached her, making Sam's breath hitch at his close proximity.

"Well how am I supposed to get experience if you act like I'm unable to handle any of it?"

"I just don't think you should be jumpin' into things, is all. Goin' from hittin' a few bottles to huntin' a bear is a big jump."

He did have a point. Sam surmised in her excitement that perhaps she had been too hasty, but again, her pride was a strong emotion for her and it often got in her way of reasoning. One of the many flaws she had. But moreso, she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't weak. "But I want to take down a bear. That would be...kinda cool if I did."

"Cool, huh? Is that another Minnesotan sayin'?"

"You could say that," she said with a smirk.

Arthur chuckled and grasped his gun belt. "Well, can you promise me you'll be careful?"

"I can. But you're here, so...what could possibly go wrong with you here to look out for me?"

Sam looked down as she felt him grasp her hands. "Lots of things," he said softly, staring down at her knuckles.

Sam's heart throbbed at his touch and they made eye contact. She swallowed hard while she gazed into his eyes, yet her own kept drifting to his mouth. They started to close in when they were interrupted by a loud snore from Hosea. They both backed away, both acting awkward all of a sudden. "Well, I should..." Sam started.

"Yes, me too. Good night, Miss Burke."

"Good night, Mr. Morgan." And with that, Sam turned and crawled into her tent to go to sleep.


	10. The Bear

**Chapter 10: The Bear**

Sam woke up in her tent and rubbed her eyes. She could tell the sun was shining and she could hear birds chirping outside. It must be a beautiful morning. Sam could hear the boys outside rustling about so she sat up and opened the flap just barely to peek out.

"Well, she said her father died in a fight before she was born and that her mother died from leukemia a few years back. She didn't really say much else," Hosea said to Arthur.

"I see. That's too bad for Miss Burke," Arthur replied. Sam dropped the flap and leaned over to hear better. Why were they talking about her? "She didn't say how she got down here?"

"She refused to get into that part."

"Of course. Well, I think it's best if we don't pry into her life, Hosea. Clearly, she ain't no O'Driscoll, so I don't see what we got to worry about."

"You're probably right. But I'm still curious how she ended up in Colter with very little to wear for the weather."

"Ah, like I said, best we don't pry. I think she's been through a lot."

Why did Arthur suddenly not want to get into her past business? What had changed? Sam lifted the flap slightly to look out at the two. They both had their backs to her and she watched Hosea nudge Arthur with an elbow. "Did you ever find her blanket?"

"Yes, I did, but it was so torn up, I gave it to Miss Grimshaw to sew back up. Should've been done by now."

"I think Miss Grimshaw is waitin' for you to give it back to Sam."

"Me?" Arthur chuckled. "Why me?"

"Because you're sweet on on her, that's why."

Sam shut the flap and clasped her hand to her mouth. What the hell gave people that impression? "I am not sweet on her. You and Dutch need to get off that wagon."

"Oh come now, Arthur. Why else would you be so adamant on her not huntin' for a bear?"

"Because she ain't ready for that!"

"And that's your problem because?"

"It's not but..." Arthur huffed at him. "Ah hell, can we wake her up and go, please?"

Sam laid back immediately and acted like she was asleep. She heard footsteps near her tent and the flap opening, then the smell of coffee hit her nostrils. "Sam? It's time to go huntin'," Hosea said.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she got up, looking around as if she was confused. "I smell coffee."

Hosea was holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "Here you go."

Sam reached for it and breathed in the scent with a warm smile. "Oh, that smells delicious," she said before taking a small sip.

She crawled out of the tent and stood with a stretch, then she drank more coffee. Most of their small campsite had been packed up already, save for her tent and the fire. She quickly went to work disassembling her sleeping area before loading it onto her horse's saddle. As she finished her coffee, she eyed Arthur putting the fire out and smiled at him. Arthur noticed her and smiled back. They kept their eyes on each other for a moment before Sam looked away and she mounted up. She'd been riding for almost three weeks now and while she still had a long way to go, Sam was no longer sore in the saddle as much as when she first started and she found herself to have a newfound respect for anyone who rode a horse a lot. Specifically ruggedly handsome cowboys. The other two climbed into the saddles and she followed them down the trail.

"We'll try our luck by the water, that's where I saw hin last," Hosea mentioned.

"Okay." Arthur looked behind him at Sam, and she waved at him with a confused look.

"How's that horse treatin' ya, Arthur?"

"So far, so good."

"And you, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "He seems fine to me."

"Well, keep him if you like. You got a name for him?"

"Hmm...not yet, but I'll think of one."

"You know, I was in this area with Bessie, years ago," Hosea mentioned without prompting.

"Really? I didn't know that. I imagine you still miss her," Arthur said.

"Every day."

Sam assumed Bessievwas Hosea's late wife, so she didn't ask questions. As the two kept bantering on, Sam took in the scenery of the wilderness, still being blown away by the gorgeous landscape. When they turned a corner, Sam got a brief view of the lake and thought how beautiful it was, reminding her of the times Uncle Frank took her fishing. She wasn't the best fisherman, but she made due. She'd even caught a big walleye once, though it wasn't quite big enough to stuff and mount in anyone's wall. It sure was good eating, though. It made her very homesick, especially for Tiffany. Tiffany was her best friend. She thought about how worried Tiffany might be over her missing pal. Did anyone besides Toffany miss her, she wondered? Maybe her boss, but only because he was shortstaffed without her. God, she really needes to get home.

"You okay back there, Miss Burke?" Arthur barked out. "You're awful quiet."

Sam shook her head to clear it. "I'm fine. Just thinkin' about home, is all. I miss it."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just wish I can get back there soon."

Hosea decides to interject. "Sam, if you don't mind me askin', you left recently, yet you want to go back straight away. Any particular reason?"

Sam froze up in her saddle and Arthur looked back at her with a blank expression. "Well, things didn't pan out like they were supposed to down here, so it's just best if I go back."

"I see. Anyway, for now, let's try and chase ourselves a bear, shall we? Let's look by the water here, see if he's been fishin' again recently."

Sam smiled softly at Hosea. She did like the man. He was a friendly old soul, but she only wished he'd stop with the questions, at least until she had a more organized cover story. Sam could very well tell the others to mind their own business, but she didn't want to come off as rude or unfriendly. She liked the gang in general, except Micah Bell. He was a true misogynist if she ever saw one. As they pulled up to the small beach, Sam got off her horse, pulled out her rifle and started looking around for any signs of a bear. And...she found some paw prints. Huge ones.

"Uh, found some prints here. God damn, this bear is huge!" Sam exclaimed.

"Told you," Hosea answered with a chuckle.

Sam cocked the gun as she began following the trail, but Arthur slowed her down. "Easy there, let's not rush too much, okay?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Fiiine," she said begrudgingly.

Sam continued to to follow the trail, but at a slower pace to appease Arthur. He was very close behind her, making her catch a whiff of campfire smoke and pine. She shut her eyes and breathed it in, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"What you smellin'?" Arthur asked.

"...Nature," she said hesitantly. "Such a good smell."

"Oh. I suppose so."

Sam refocused on the prints and saw a half eaten fish on the ground. "We got a meal here that our friend didn't finish."

"Probably right, Sam," Hosea remarked. "You're getting very good at this."

Sam smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Hosea."

Sam resumed her trailing and Arthur's scent hit her once more. It was very distracting. So much so that she almost stepped in a pile of bear dung but she quickly stopped herself, making Arthut bump into her.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Careful, I almost stepped in bear shit."

Arthur sighed and chuckled. "Apologies, miss."

Hosea knelt down by the pile. "Looks real fresh. Reckon he's gotta be close."

Sam sidestepped by the smelly dung and kept on tracking until the paw prints no longer were in view. "Fuck. Trail stops here," Sam said.

"We lost him?" Arthur asked.

"For now...a little optimism, Arthur," Hosea said.

"Hmm, well, what do you think?"

"I think we split up and each look."

"I'd prefer placin' bait here."

Sam shook her head. "Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure? Let's split up."

Arthur shook his head. "No, we are not splittin' up. We'll use the bait."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Arthur. "Split up."

Arthur crossed his arms, clearly not budging. "Bait."

"Split up!"

"Bait!"

Sam sighed in frustration and looked at Hosea. "Hosea, what's your deciding vote?"

Hosea looked back and forth between the two and raised a brow. "Well, we made bait for a reason. Let's use it."

Sam groaned and Arthur let out a victorious cackle. "Alright."

"Asshole," Sam muttered.

A smirk from Arthur was his only reply to the insulting remark. "Let's leave the bag over there," Hosea said while pointing a little down the way, walking towards some boulders. "By those boulders up ahead looks like a good spot for it."

Sam and Arthur followed close behind. Arthur took out a rag of berries and fish and placed it on the ground before the three headed back a ways behind a smaller boulder. "A thousand pounds, huh?" Sam asked.

"More or less. Big scar down his face." Sam was brimming with excitement as they waited for the big bastard to show up, but nothing happened as they waited. "Hey, did that bait look okay to you?"

"I think so...you're the expert," Arthur said.

"Ready with your gun there?"

Sam nodded. "Of course."

"I'm good. You okay?" Arthur asked Hosea. "You seem nervous."

"So do you," Hosea replied. "I'm fine." Sam took a gander at Arthur. He did seem nervous. She supposed hunting a dangerous animal would do that to someone...except her. No, she was more excited than nervous. Hosea got up. "Let's just take a look at that bait."

The three went walking to where Arthur had placed the bait, Sam having her gun at the ready. "We only just set it, Hosea."

"I know, but we need to do this right." Hosea knelt down and inspected the bait with Arthur while Sam kept on going with her gun raised. "Give me a hand here. Got your knife?"

Sam watched Arthur kneel down before she turned back to hear pounding footsteps and a roar, instantly raising her gun in position to shoot. The bear came into view, looking quite angry. It stood on its hind legs and Sam was immediately terrified. This had been a very bad idea, she realized, but she kept her gun up.

"Sam," Hosea said. "Back away very slowly."

Sam had only taken a few small steps back before the animal charged and knocked her down. Sam screamed and held her rifle up with both hands as the beast bit down on it, trying to bite her. Suddenly the gun was swatted out of her hands and the bear bit down on her shoulder, shaking her about. Sam cried out as she felt skin and muscle tear apart, the pain excruciating. She thought she was going to die. Gun shots fired and she heard her name being called but she was too busy trying to get out from underneath the bear. Sam kept crying and screaming as the bear slapped her body with its massive paws, claws cutting through her clothes and flesh. There was nothing she could do. She was going to die right here, in 1899, away from her life back in 2020. Then she had an idea. No, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She reached for her knife and started stabbing the bear anywhere she could, even getting a couple of good, deep stabs to its neck. Suddenly the bear collapsed to its side and Sam, with the little strength she had left, crawled away from the dead creature. Panting hard, she tried to get up but was unable as the pain that shot through her whole body put her straight on her back. Arthur appeared at her side, looking quite panicked.

"Sam! Oh, Jesus Christ...Sam..." he voice rang out, almost breaking. Sam reached out for him but her arm fell as her vision blurred. "No, Sam. Look at me. Stay with me, sweetheart."

Sam tried to look back at him but she could barely make him out. "What did I...say...about calling me...sweetheart?" She saw stars when she felt herself being picked up and she cried out, hit stinging tears falling from her eyes. "It hurts..." she mumbled.

"We need to get her to the doctor in Valentine," she heard Hosea say.

"We'll never get her there in time!" Arthur snapped.

Sam saw her vision darken as the world slipped away from her. For what seemed like forever, Sam dreamed about the buck she could never catch. Occasionally it would speak to her, telling her to hang on. Sometimes she'd wake up to Arthur's smell and his warmth around her, and she'd feel safe and comforted before passing out again. Her dreams came in long spurts as she kept slipping in and out of consciousness, at one point seeing a face she didn't recognize.

"Wh...where's Arthur? I want Arthur..." she heard herself say.

"I'm here, Sam," she heard, seeing his blurry face for a few moments. "The doctor is gonna take care of you, okay?"

"If I don't make it...name my horse Orion..." she said.

"Sam, you're gonna be fine, just hang in there." Sam tried to speak but then she nodded off once more.

At some point, consciousness once again started poking at Sam's mind and her eyes slowly opened, fluttering about. She was hurting everywhere but her shoulder hurt the worst and Sam groaned out from how she felt.

"Sam?" she heard an almost disembodied voice say. "Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam turned her head to the side as her vision started to clear. Arthur was talking to her. "Arthur? What...where am I?" she asked, feeling very confused.

She looked up and saw Arthur's gun cart, but she wasn't paying much attention to the details, despite realizing it was morning. She was really only focusing on the look of relief on Arthur's face. "You're in camp. I...we weren't sure you was gonna make it."

Sam tried to get up but she winced and laid back down in defeat. "God, I wish I killed that mother fucker."

Arthur laughed loudly and Sam felt him stroke her blonde hair. "Don't worry, Hosea and I got him for you, but you got a few good licks in with that knife."

"Good." Sam let a small smile show as she stared at Arthur. He kept stroking her hair. She liked the feeling of it. "You must've ridden real hard to get me back here all the way from where we were."

"I did. I got you to the doctor in Valentine and he stitched you up."

"Mmm, where's my horse?"

"Hosea brought Orion back, he's fine."

"Mmm." Sam licked her lips. "I...Orion?"

"You told us to name hin Orion."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh...sorry, everything is kind of...kind of a blur." Arthur inclined his head, his eyes being shadowed under the brim of his hat. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Arthur...about the bear...it really was dangerous..."

"It's alright. What matters is that you're gonna live."

Sam nodded softly. "I'm thirsty."

Arthur pulled out a flask and Sam slowly sat up, grunting from the pain. He held the open flask to her lips and raised it so she could drink.

"Well, look who's finally awake..." Dutch said as he approached. "You gave us all quite a scare, young lady."

Sam finished her drink and laid back down. "I apologize..."

Dutch laughed, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Oh, no need. We had a feeling you'd pull through, but Arthur was scared half to death for you."

Sam smirked as she saw Arthur's cheeks flush. "Well, I...ahem, you almost died on my watch."

More people started gathering around, all relieved to see that Sam was finally awake. Apparently she'd been in and out for a few days, but Sam felt like she'd slept for a week. She was offered whiskey for the pain by Miss Grimshaw, which she gladly took a few swigs of. It didn't take very long for her to feel better. As she sat over the edge of the cot, she stared down at herself. Her entire chest, stomach and right shoulder was covered in wrapped bandages. Sam wondered if she would have scars.

"We're all glad you're okay, Miss Burke," Miss Grimshaw said. "Arthur and Hosea told us quite the tale about you stabbing that bear while being attacked."

Sam chuckled and winced. "Yeah, well, I wasn't about to take that shit lying down...even though I was on my back the whole time."

The crowd laughed a little at that. Hosea came and apologized, but Sam said there was nothing to apologize for. Eventually people left so that she could rest. Sam laid back down gently and Arthur covered her up with her blanket. Sam smiled up at him. "What?" he asked.

"You got my blanket back."

"Yeah, I did," he said, smiling back.

Sam grasped Arthur's hand and smiled even more. "Thank you for saving my life...again."

Arthur sat back down and sighed. "You're welcome...though you certainly are givin' me a run for my money."

Sam chuckled then groaned from a spasm of pain. "Well, I guess you can relax for a bit until I'm all healed up."

Arthur chuckled and looked down at her hand. Sam did as well, but they kept holding on to each other. Arthur brushed his thumb along her knuckles and grinned at her. "Sam..."

"Yes, Arthur?" she asked, her eyes searching his face.

"...I...well..." Suddenly he let go of her hand and lowered his gaze away from her eyes. "Well, now that you're awake, I suppose I can...go see about some jobs now."

Sam was sad that he let go of her hand, but she wasn't going to explore why. She already knew why she was sad. "Oh. You didn't before?"

"...No. I was...I've been here...with you."

Sam blinked a few times, feeling her heart skip a beat or two. "I see. Well..." she said. "...thank you for watching over me."

Arthur gave her one last look before tipping his hat to her and standing up. As he turned around, Sam frowned. What was going on in his mind, she wondered?


	11. Sean

**Chapter 11: Sean**

It had been a few days since Sam finally woke, coherent after the bear attack. She was even able to walk around a bit, although she still had a bit of pain. However, it didn't stop her from going out riding on occasion, much to Arthur's dismay. Sam wanted so much to hunt but with her shoulder, she couldn't pull a bow or shoot a rifle. People kept insisting she rest more but Sam assured them she was fine and on the mend. Arthur and her had even had a few fighting matches, arguing about the subject, and today was no different as he returned from doing a job for Mr. Strauss. When he saw where she was heading, he immediately got in her way.

"Miss Burke, you can't keep ridin' off. You're still injured," he said.

"Well I can't just keep sticking around here doing nothing. Besides, moving about helps with the healing," she argued.

"How do you figure?"

"It keeps the blood flowing to the area so that it can scab over. God, why are you so worried about me? I didn't die, you know."

"But you almost did!" he snapped.

Sam felt the urge to throw up her hands but she thought better against it lest she prove Arthur's point. "Mr. Morgan, look. It's not like I'm wanting to go out to hunt another bear or something. I'm just going out riding, that's it."

Their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Strauss. "How did you get on, Herr Morgan?" he asked Arthur.

Arthur sighed and turned towards the man, grasping he front of his gun belt. "Fine, our accounts are up to date. Sad sacks, the lot of 'em."

"Good, very good."

Sam wondered what kind of job Strauss had sent him on. "My pleasure," Arthur said.

Arthur was about to speak to Sam again when Strauss interjected once more. "Well, if it's pleasure you're after, there is one other. This farmer, preacher, fellow I met in Valentine. Mr. Downes."

"The opinionated little do-gooder? Yeah, I know the one. I certainly know the type."

"Thank you, Herr Morgan."

"There's no need to thank me. Like you said, it's pleasure I'm after."

"He's more slippery than he seems. I've tried being polite, don't take any nonsense."

Arthur scoffed. "Nonsense, me?"

"If he doesn't have the money, beat him."

Sam gasped and the men looked at her. "What?" Arthur said with a grunt.

"You beat up people who owe money?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Well, I," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking shameful. "I usually do."

Sam felt her good opinion of Arthur shrink a little. And here she was, thinking Arthur Morgan was a kind and considerate man, even though he was an outlaw. Sam frowned at him and put her hands on her hips as Strauss walked away. "I...well, Mr. Morgan, I suppose I better leave you so you can go beat some helpless and sick man."

Sam turned on her heel and started walking away but she felt Arthur follow her. "Now don't tell me you're mad because I go and collect debts!"

"No, I'm mad that you beat people for money."

Arthur turned her around a little more harshly than she liked and she winced from the pain. Arthur's expression, which was hard before, now softened. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. But you do realize I kill people for money too, right? I steal, I kill, I cheat. How is this any different?"

Sam gaped at him. She had suspected that he was a thief and a killer, but hearing him say it made her back away from him, a glare on her features. "I guess it's not."

Arthur frowned at her and lowered his head. "I don't know what kind of impression you had of me, Miss Burke, but I never pretended to be a good man. I'm not a good man at all."

Sam didn't want to believe him, but she supposed she had to take his word for it. After all, she didn't know him well enough to convince him that he was a good man. "I see," she said, turning away from him towards Orion.

She half expected him to yell at her about going riding again but she was only met with silence as she climbed on and galloped away.

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes, realizing Sam's good opinion of him had just been lost. He was a moron. Oh, such was his way with women. As he watched her go, Tilly came walking up beside him. "What's wrong with her?" Tilly inquired.

"Ah, just a fight, I guess," Arthur replied sullenly. "I told her about what I really do and she might just...well, it doesn't really matter. She's a good person and I'm not."

"Oh, don't say that, Arthur. You are a good man."

"No I'm not."

Tilly nudged him. "Hey, look at me." Arthur sighed and glanced at Tilly. "You're a good man and I know Miss Burke sees that."

"Then she's either foolin' herself or she's blind."

Tilly sighed. "She likes you, you know."

"Naw, I...I doubt that," he said with a laugh, though deep down he knew it was a lie. He didn't look at it too closely.

"I've seen the way she looks at you, and also the way you look at her. Everyone else seems to know it but you."

Arthur blinked a few times. He had suspected it, but it just wasn't really in the cards for him to confront Sam about it. Besides that, she wasn't from...here. He knew she urgently wanted to get back home to her own time, so what was the point of starting something that could never last? Arthur bowed his head and took off his hat to stare at it blindly. "Even so, she ain't stayin' with us. You know that."

"Well, maybe you could change her mind."

"No, she don't belong with us, Tilly. She needs to go home."

Tilly sighed and shook her head. "Who are you to decide what she needs? That's for her to decide, and who knows? She could decide that what she needs is you, Arthur Morgan."

Arthur chuckled and looked at Tilly gratefully. "Thank you, Miss Jackson. You are wise beyond your years."

"I know."

As Tilly walked away, Arthur felt a little better about the situation between him and Sam. Still, the one thing he had to deal with now was Sam's opinion of him. Perhaps he could be the man she wanted, but then again...that tactic hadn't worked out well with Mary Gillis, his ex fiancée. No, that wouldn't work at all. Ah, to have false hope. He walked to his horse and saddled up, leaving camp to go do one of the few things he was good at: beating up people for money.

* * *

Sam had been gone for hours when she returned to camp, having much to think about. Specifically, Arthur Morgan. A man that she had become a bit, well, infatuated with. There was one problem...well, three problems. One, he was a thief and a killer. Two, what were the odds that he even felt the same as she did? Slim to none. As he once said, she was obnoxious...although later he had corrected himself and said her temper was obnoxious. Not that that was any better, of course. And three, why start something she'd eventually have to leave behind? Sam wanted to get back to her own time. Every time she'd dream about that stupid buck, she could never catch him, though.

Back to the first problem. Arthur was a criminal. Hell, the whole camp was full of criminals. And yet they were all decent people, save for maybe one or two people. Dutch talked a lot about stealing from only the rich and giving to the poor as if he was Robin Hood and the rest of the Dutch Van der Linde gang were his merry men. Sam knew the world was not in black and white, especially the one she was currently in. And she knew Arthur had morals, but to kill people Rob people? It just didn't sit right with her. However, that did not stop her from craving Arthur, and she craved him something fierce. Which reminded her of the second problem. What if he didn't feel the same?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a drunken red haired man giving a speech while standing on a box.

"Uncle Sean is back!" he yelled in an Irish accent. "And don't you worry, Miss Grimshaw, you old crone. I'll keep them girls in line, if I have to whip 'em, I will!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Tilly yelled from somewhere.

So, this must be Sean, then.

Sean took a drink of whiskey. "And don't you worry, Mr. Pearson, you drunk old shit bag! It'll be nothin' but, uh...the finest game in the pot, now Dead Eye Macguire's back!" Sean laughed.

Oh please...

"And don't worry about nothin', Miss Grimshaw...we'll have this camp runnin' like clockwork...I love you bastards...have fun! Have lots of fun!" Sean jumped off the box and took another drink. "Even you, ya grumpy old bastard, Arthur."

Sam stiffened at the name, not daring to look around for Arthur. Sean's eyes scanned the crowd and immediately became transfixed on Sam. Uh oh.

"Well, lookie here," Sean said, stumbling over to Sam. "I ain't never seen you here before, you beautiful thing. Who might you be?"

Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sam Burke. You must be Sean."

"That I am, lass. Heh heh heh." He dropped his empty bottle and got closer. "Have ya heard of me?"

"A bit. Something about you getting caught by bounty hunters?"

"Oh yes. They had to use a lot of them to catch ole' Sean here. Hahaha!"

Sean hiccuped and Sam shook her head in amusement. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Well, wait a second, Miss Burke," he said, putting a hand on her arm. "We've barely spoken a word and I'd like to-"

"Sean, stop bothering Miss Burke!" Karen snapped.

Sean let go of Sam and he let out a giggle. "Uh oh. I'm in deep shit now."

Sam chuckled as Sean staggered over to Karen, Uncle and Javier at a table. "Uh oh, here comes trouble," Karen said.

"I just can't get rid of you, can I?" Javier said to a drunk Sean.

Sam turned and went to find some whiskey to drown herself in. When she found some, she popped the cap and started chugging.

"You might want to take it easy there, Sam," Charles said. "You don't want to pass out before Sean does."

Sam laughed as she looked at Charles. "You're probably right. He seems a bit too friendly."

"Ah, no, that's not what I meant. You don't have to worry about him. Sean is with Karen."

"Oh. Well thank God."

Charles laughed and Sam offered him the bottle. He took it graciously and took a sip. "So, I heard you had a run in with a bear," Charles said as he handed her back the bottle.

Sam nodded and took another drink. "Mmhmm. I honestly thought I was gonna die but Hosea and Arthur came to my rescue."

"Come on, how about a song?" Dutch shouted.

"Heh, he'll be drinkin' til dawn now, I bet," Sam heard Molly say.

"Oh, let him have some fun, he's been through a lot," Mary-Beth said. "I thought you Irish enjoyed a party, Molly?"

"I am enjoyin' it. I just don't need to fall over drunk with the rest of them."

Sam could hear Javier start playing a song that she didn't know and she heard people singing.

_In Louisville I met a maid,_

_Mark well what I do say,_

_And she was a mistress of her trade,_

_It was diddle-diddle-diddle all day!_

Sam started giggling as she looked at Charles. "What kind of song is that?"

"A raunchy one," Charles said with a wink.

Sam listened to the rest of the song and burst out laughing when she figured out what they all meant by "diddle-diddle-diddle all the day".

"And we diddle diddle did, too!" Uncle exclaimed.

Sam heard Dutch laugh. "Very nice, but how about somethin' a little more civilized?"

She saw Dutch turn on his gramophone and she blinked. She hadn't seen anything like that since she was a kid on a field trip to a museum. The song started playing, sounding like a slow polka with an accordion playing. She watched Dutch and Molly start to dance and smiled.

"Look at me, with the belle of the ball," Dutch said to Molly.

"Oh, stop it you!" Moly exclaimed playfully.

Sam spotted Arthur across the way and the two locked gazes. Sam wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know where to start...still...she took another swig of alcohol to make herself brave and she headed over to him. "Mr. Morgan," she said.

"Miss Burke," he replied casually.

The whiskey had done its job and was now coursing through her system. "I...um..." Perhaps she was not brave enough.

"Yes?"

"I...I'm sorry about earlier today. With the whole...loan shark shit. Really, it's not my place to ju-"

Arthur cut her off. "It's fine, I understand. I'm an outlaw, and you're, well...a better person than me."

Sam frowned and approached him. "Not with everything. I'm not exactly a saint myself, you know, and I know this...this part of the states is different than where I'm from, but you're...Arthur, despite being an outlaw, I think you're a good man."

Arthur laughed and bowed his head. "I appreciate it, Miss Burke, but I'm not a good man."

Sam rolled her eyes and offered him the bottle. "Just take the fucking compliment, would you please?"

Arthur gave her a soft smile and took the bottle. "Yes, ma'am." He drank a bit and handed the bottle back to Sam. "Miss Burke, I was wondering if we could talk about-"

"Mr. Morgan, Morgan," Reverend Swanson said as he came stumbling up to the pair.

Arthur sighed and looked at Swanson. "Reverend."

The reverend looked very confused as he stared at Arthur silently and it took a lot of willpower for Sam not to laugh. "Hello," he finally said.

Arthur sighed again. "Hello...what do you want?"

"I'm not...I'm not quite sure...oh, this keeps happening," Swanson growled as he walked away.

Sam shook her head and took a drink. "Man, the drink sure has a hold on him, doesn't it?"

"Yes, heh. So does morphine."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Sam held out the bottle and Arthur grasped it. "Been that way since I met him," he said, raising the opening of the bottle to his lips and drinking.

He passed it back to Sam and she heard another song start up. "Well, looks like folks are enjoying themselves."

"Yes, they are."

Sam took a swig and wiped her mouth. "Was there something you were gonna ask me?"

Arthur looked over at Dutch and Molly before looking at Sam. "C'mere..." he said, holding out his hand.

Sam took it instantly and Arthur guided her to a secluded area behind the girl's cart. Arthur poked his head to the side before looking back at her. "What is it, Mr. Morgan?"

"Now, promise me you won't get mad."

Sam's brow crinkled up in surprise. "Well, that depends on what it is."

Arthur sighed. "Alright...look, when we was in Valentine that one night and got drunk? When you passed out, I had to bring you to the hotel. And while I put you in the bed, your wallet fell out. And I...well, I looked through it."

Sam's eyes went wide. Uh oh. She wasn't mad at all, but more scared than anything about what he was going to ask her. "Okay? And?"

Arthur shut his eyes, then he opened them again. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I got curious. I saw your...driver's license."

Sam kept her eyes wide. Oh no. He knew. "What are you asking me, Arthur?"

"Are you...are you from the future?"

Sam felt her throat close up and she dropped the near empty bottle. Would he even believe her if she told him the truth? Sam swallowed hard as she stared at him. "...Yes."

Arthur sighed and lowered his head before raising it. "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"Wait...you...you believe it?"

"I think so. I mean, your outlandish clothes, the fact that you thought Colter was just a dream, you only having a blanket, you not wanting to say how you got here, and...well, the way you talk when you're mad. It certainly makes sense to me."

Sam took a deep breath and chuckled. "You're smarter than you let on, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur smiled at her. "So, how did you get here?"

"Well, I dreamed about a buck, I touched it on the nose, then a light flashed and I woke up in a bunch of snow just outside Colter."

"So you dreamed it? Huh. Now that definitely makes sense why you thought I was just a dream."

Oh, and what a dream he was. "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you."

Sam blushed a little. "Thank you."

"So, do you know how to get back?"

"No. I keep dreaming about that deer, though, and he keeps running away from me."

"So...you could leave at any time that you're asleep?"

"I think so...if I ever catch that fucker."

Arthur laughed quietly at her. "You and that mouth..."

Sam smirked a little at him. "Any other questions?"

"...Do you want to go back?"

Sam stared at him in disbelief. Of course she wanted to go back...didn't she? Although, there was a small part of her that didn't, she realized. And she had a suspicion that it had to do to do with a certain cowboy who was now extremely close to her. He looked in hazel eyes as if trying to find the answer. What would happen if she stayed, she wondered? What if she decided to stay? In all fairness, traveling back in time was kind of cool, and she found this life in 1899 to be way more exciting than 2020. And other than Tiffany, what did she really have to go back to? There was nothing tying her there, but there was something tugging at her to stay.

"I, well...yes, but..."

Arthur nodded at her. "I see. Well, I hope you get your wish."

Arthur sighed and began to walk away, but Sam grabbed his hand. "Wait."

Arthur stopped and turned around to look at her. "What?" he asked, sounding a little irritated.

Sam took a deep breath. "I-"

"Hey, what are you two lovebirds doing?" Sean asked as he popped up out of nowhere.

Sam let go of Arthur's hand and he walked away. Sam closed her eyes and growled. "God dammit. Arthur!" Sam went chasing after him. "Just wait a second, please!"


	12. The Chopping Block

**Chapter 12: The Chopping Block**

"Arthur!" Sam shouted as she chased Arthur through the tree line. "Wait!"

Arthur stopped walking, turned around and looked at Sam with a cold look in his eyes. "What?"

Sam paused. "I want to go back, yes, but at the same time...I don't want to go back."

Arthur blinked at her, then he chuckled. "Well, good luck with that," he spat sarcastically.

Sam glared at him. "Oh gee, thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Arthur, stop being so fucking difficult and listen to me for a god damn minute!"

Arthur neared her and got in her face. "I'm all ears, woman! What is it?!"

Sam growled at him. "Oh, just forget it! It probably wouldn't matter to your dumb ass anyway!"

Sam turned on her heel and Arthur grabbed her, twirling her back around aggressively. "What is it?!"

"I'm not telling you now! Not when you're fucking yelling at me!"

"Oh, the hell with you then!"

"Fine!"

Arthur watched Sam storm off and he immediately regretted his words. "God dammit, Morgan, you idiot..." he said to himself. He started to go after her but then he stopped. He'd done enough damage for one night.

He sat himself down and opened a bottle of bourbon from his satchel.

* * *

Sam huffed and puffed through camp, finding another bottle of whiskey to drink. As she popped the cap and drank, John came walking up to her. "H-hey, what's goin' on?"

"Not much," she said a little too angrily.

"Jesus, sorry."

"No, no, I'm not mad at you. Sorry, John."

John grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the crate. "Well, who are you mad at?"

"Arthur," she replied before downing a bit of alcohol.

John laughed a little and nudged her with his elbow. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I guess. I told him I wanted to go back home, but lately I've been on the fence about it, and then he got mad at me and we started fighting."

John chuckled and drank. "I know exactly why he got mad."

Sam gave him a puzzling look. "You do?"

"Yeah. Arthur doesn't want you to leave."

Sam crossed her arms and blinked. "Well, this is news to me. Did he actually say that?"

"Well, no, but the way he looks at you, Sam, he just...he likes you. Romantically."

Sam scoffed. She found it hard to believe that Arthur liked her romantically. "Well he has a funny way of showing it."

"That he does." John looked behind him then back at Sam. "Do you like him?"

Sam paused with the rim of the bottle on her lips. Yes, she absolutely did, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone but herself. "I hate him," she growled.

Now, perhaps that had been a tad too dramatic, but the alcohol was having a hold on her system, so of course she would be a bit overdramatic. And John was wise to her ruse because he shook his head with a laugh. "You know what I think? I think it's both," John said before drinking his whiskey.

"You think so, huh?"

"Yes. Abigail hates me, but she also loves me, so...I kinda get what that's like."

Sam smirked at John and sighed, trying to change the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The boy. Jack. He's yours, right?"

John spit out his drink. "Well...maybe. I dunno. Abigail says so, but...even so, I don't know how to be a father."

"Is there really any harm in trying to be?"

"Yes. Yes there is."

Sam tilted her head to one side. "How so?"

"Well, what if I screw up?"

"You'll never know until you try, John."

John nodded and pointed a finger at her. "You make a valid point." The two clinked their bottles together and drank. "So, you and Arthur..."

"Ugh, can we not talk about him anymore, please? The thought of him makes me wanna hurl right now."

"What's that?"

Sam waved him off with a giggle. "Nevermind."

John and Sam went and joined Bill at a table where the two men engaged in a funny conversation. By this point, Sam was hammered and hadn't been paying attention for most of it.

Bill cackled in delight. "And the...the funny thing is, John...I...no. No, hey. Hey, hey...the funny thing is, is...'cause...funny thing is I forgot what I was gonna say."

All three of them burst out into drunken laughter. "You're right," John laughed. "That is funny."

"So? You s-say something. Say something, go on," Bill said, motioning his beer bottle at John.

"Say what?"

"Hmph, I don't know? Just go, say anything. Sam! You say something!"

"Me?" Sam asked, motioning to herself.

"Yes! Say anything!"

Sam took a drink of whiskey. "Anything! There, I said it!"

John started laughing his ass off, as did Bill, but then Bill quieted down. "I don't...I don't get it."

Sam giggled and leaned over a bit. "You told me to say anything, so I said anything. Like, I said the word anything, man."

John was still in a fit of giggles but Bill just stared at Sam, drunk and dumbfounded. "I still don't get it."

Sam snickered and leaned back with a laugh. "Alright, look. If you had told me to say something, I...I woulda said the word something."

Bill seemed to mull this over for a moment, then his eyes went wide and he burst out laughing. "Oh that's a good one!"

The three giggled and snickered a bit more, and Sam took a drink. "Okay, John. Your turn."

"To what?" he asked.

"To say anything. Something. Go on."

"Anything."

The two men laughed and Sam shook her head in humor. "No, man, we already did that. Just say...whatever."

John chuckled and looked at Bill. "Alright, alright. Bill...you're pretty drunk. And you're a...funny fella. But...you're okay!" John said, emphasizing his point with a finger.

Bill put his bottle down. "Well, you're not..." Bill looked around. "Everyone thinks that you're Dutch's pet."

"His pet?"

Bill burped. "Yep. Like a dog, or a cat. You're his favorite!"

Sam suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. "Favorite? People care about that?"

"Sure. I mean it's...s-some do. A few people," Bill said, taking a drink.

"Who?"

"Ionno. I don't know. Well, me. Or not me. Maybe me. I don't, ah shit. I don't know. I mean, like, hey, hey, it's like...okay. I love liquor. I love liquor. But liquor...don't love me."

John suddenly broke out laughing. "I know what you mean!"

All three of them laughed hard and Sam took one last sip of her bottle before standing up. "I'm gonna...gonna go find-"

"Pathetic!" Abigail said by Sam's side.

"Woa, where'd you come from?" Sam asked.

The men started giggling as Abigail glared at her, then back at the two men. "Genuinely pathetic," Abigail said before walking off.

"C'mere, my sweet!" John yelled.

Sam scowled, now being in a bad mood. "What the fuck is her problem?"

"Oh damn," John laughed as music started playing.

Sam stumbled away from the table to go find some beer. When she found it, she opened the cap and started drinking. As she was finishing the bottle, she spotted Arthur coming out from the tree line and he looked drunk out of his gourd. Sam looked away and staggered quickly over to her tent. She was done drinking for the night. When she got in she immediately passed out.

Sam had a dreamless sleep and when she woke up the next morning, she had a splitting headache. Oh, she was so hungover. She needed food. A loud groan escaped her as she sat up, massaging her temples to rub away the throbbing pain. She climbed out slowly and covered her eyes from the bright sun. As she made her way over to the breakfast pot, Sam saw Arthur getting himself some food and she growled to herself. Nope, not dealing with that right now. She turned around and almost walked right into Charles.

"Oh, sorry Charles," she said.

"It's fine. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just very hungover."

Charles laughed a little. "I bet. You really drank a lot last night."

"Yeah, so did everyone else."

Suddenly she smelled smoke and pine and Sam felt her whole body clench up. "Miss Burke," Arthur said behind her in his low, baritone voice.

Sam closed her eyes, groaned internally, opened them, then turned around to face Arthur. "Mr. Morgan."

"I uh, ahem...Charles, would you excuse us for a minute?"

Charles walked off with a smirk on his face as Arthur held up a cup of coffee. Sam looked at it and blinked. "For me?"

"Think of it as a peace offerin'."

Sam smiled a little and took the cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Neither one of them looked at each other directly, and to Sam, it felt awkward. She took a drink and broke the silence. "I'm sorry I-"

"I wanted to say-" They both chuckled after interrupting one another. "You go ahead."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Me too." Sam took another drink of coffee and finally made eye contact with him. "I was wonderin' if we could start the conversation over. I have questions, well..." Arthur looked around and leaned in close. "About the future."

Sam nodded. "I suspect you do, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur held out his arm. "Will you take a ride with me?"

Sam smiled and finished off her coffee before linking her arm in his. They headed over to their horses Boadicea II and Orion. Arthur helped Sam mount up and she was grateful for it. As they both trotted out of camp, Arthur started asking questions about her time. Sam told him about cars, airplanes, cell phones, the internet, computers, fashion, culture, but mostly he asked about how civilization was. It had succeeded and he seemed a bit perturbed by that.

"Oh, it's not that bad. At least not to me, but there's still plenty of areas where you're free to roam in the wilderness. A lot of areas are protected by the government. They're called national forests," Sam explained.

"Why are they protected?" he asked.

"Because, well, humans keep expanding. And expanding means clearing out forests and such to make room, so the government protects places where people aren't allowed to do that."

"I see. And...you want to go back to all that?"

"Yes...and no."

"No? Why?"

Sam slowed her horse down as they approached a river. "Thing is, I don't really have much to go back to other than my best friend Tiffany. She must be worried sick about me. But...all my family members are dead and buried, I work a shitty ass job, and if I'm being honest, 1899 is a hell of a lot more exciting."

"Huh. Well, then don't go back."

Sam chuckled. "It's not that simple. There's nothing for me here, really. And I'm no outlaw." Sam noticed the sad look on Arthur's face and decided to change the subject. "So, that guy you went to collect a debt from...what was his name again?"

"Thomas Downes."

"Right. So? How did that go?"

Arthur let out a sigh. "Not well. He didn't have any money worth givin'."

"Did you beat him?"

Arthur looked at her, pausing his horse. Sam halted her own as she looked at him. "Well, he did try to hit me, but...no. I didn't beat him. Didn't get anywhere near him, really. Just told him and his family that we wasn't their idea of charity and to get us the money."

Sam smiled and put a hand on his. "I'm proud of you, Arthur."

Their horses scooted closer and neighed as the two looked in each other's eyes. Their fingers intertwined unconsciously and they moved closer. "Are you now?" he asked.

"Yes. Beating people up for money, well...fuck that noise."

Arthur laughed. "What's that mean?"

"It means, um, screw that."

Arthur laughed again. "You make me laugh, Miss Burke."

"I'm glad I do, Mr. Morgan."

They both looked down at their connected hands and she smiled. "We always find ourselves touching hands, I've observed."

"Sam..." Sam felt a hand lift her chin and she glanced at Arthur with a smirk. "Do you really want to go back?"

"Yes, but there's one thing that's making me want to stay."

"And what's that?"

Sam searched his face, studying every piece of it. Every wrinkle, every part of his complexion, every inch of his expression, wanting to memorize his face in this moment. They leaned in close, their lips a hair breath's apart, when Sam heard the voice behind them.

"That there's Arthur Morgan, one of Dutch's boys! Let's get 'im!"

Arthur pulled out his revolvers and started shooting as Sam ducked in her saddle. She covered her ears and screeched as she heard a man grunt and fall to the earth. The others followed suit quickly, hoof beats pounding away from the two, and just like that, it was over. Sam kept herself down even when Arthur attempted to make her sit upright.

"Sam? Sam, are you hurt?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"No," she replied, eventually sitting up very slowly. She turned her head, saw the dead men on the ground and gasped, covering her mouth. "You killed them."

"It was them or us. Are you okay?"

Sam didn't know if she was. They'd just been involved in a firefight and Arthur had obviously won, but this was not something she was desensitized to. She looked at Arthur with a horrified expression. "No." Her eyes drifted to his arm and she saw blood. "You're hurt."

Arthur looked at his arm and blinked. "Oh. Yeah, heh, just a scratch, I think." Sam sat up straight and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Woa, hey, what you doin'?"

"I want to see if it's just a scratch."

Arthur chuckled and relaxed. "Okay." Sam got his shirt open and she immediately paused once his chest and abdomen were exposed. Arthur was one sexy man. And his body hair added to the fact. The man was built more than Sam could have guessed and it made her pulse harden. Sam swallowed hard as her pupils dialated and her heart raced. "Sam?"

Sam looked at Arthur's face. "Yes?"

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "You're uh...starin' at me."

Sam immediately blushed and let go of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I...I kinda forgot what I was doing, excuse me. Ahem."

She pulled back his shirt and bit her lip, exposing his muscular arm. This man was a physical God in her eyes. When Sam saw there was very little blood to the rather small wound, she relaxed in the saddle and let go of his shirt.

"See?" he said. "Nothin' to fuss over." They kept still for a few moments before Arthur started buttoning up his shirt. "We should head back, I think, before any more O'Driscolls men show up."

"How do you know they were O'Driscolls?"

"Oh, they're pretty plentiful in these parts," he replied, finishing up his shirt.

Sam was sad to no longer see his bare skin. "Well, we better be off, then."

Sam turned Orion around and started galloping away. Arthur followed closely behind her. When they reached the outskirts of camp, Arthur stopped Sam. "Hey, thank you for checkin' my arm," he said with a soft smile.

Sam grinned at him suggestively. "Yes. Your arm."

She could have sworn she saw Arthur blush a little. "Yes. Although the way you was lookin' at...other things, well, made me..."

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with me...oggling you like I was. I'm sorry," Sam said, covering her face. Now she was embarassed.

"No need to apologize. I didn't mind the...ogglin'."

Sam opened up two fingers to peek at him. "You didn't?"

"No. Actually I..." Arthur bowed his head, the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes. "I rather enjoyed it. It's been a while since I been looked at that way."

Sam giggled and removed her fingers, raising a brow at him. "Well, in that case, you should make more opportunities to get oggled at."

Arthur smiled at her. "Like what?"

Sam grinned before getting off her horse. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Arthur dismounted and they both walked the rest of the way up to hitch Boadicea II and Orion to posts. Sam and Arthur parted ways and Sam decided to go help with some chores. She asked Miss Grimhaw for nothing heavy, as her wounds were still bothering her, so Miss Grimshaw told Sam to make due with some laundry. As Sam went to scrubbing some of the men's clothes in water, she heard a gasp from Mary-Beth and she glanced up at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Look," was her only response.

Mary-Beth pointed across the way and Sam followed her line of sight. When she saw what Mary-Beth was looking at, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Arthur was chopping up wood without a shirt on. Sam dropped the clothes automatically as she stared at him. Arthur and her caught each other's eyes and she watched him smirk before looking away.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker..." Sam uttered.


	13. Mr Bear's First Winter

_I'd just like to give a shout out to StrikeKT and Titoneitor2.0 for their reviews. Titon, thanks for the encouragement and I'm glad you like my effectiveness. StrikeKT, I'm glad you like Sam's vocabulary lol. She's a bit like me in that regard, especially when I'm mad._

_Anyway, fav, follow, review, and thanks for reading, folks!_

**Chapter 13: Mr. Bear's First Winter**

Sam kept staring at the man chopping wood and soon all the girls in camp surrounded Sam, joining her in watching the spectacle.

"Oh my goodness," Tilly said. "What is Arthur doin'?"

"I don't know, but I'm certainly enjoyin' it!" Karen said with a laugh.

The girls started giggling but Sam just kept on looking at the muscular man. She wanted to head right over and make out with him, among other things, but she could only keep her shocked hazel eyes on the man as he chopped wood. "Sam, put your tongue back in your head," Tilly said.

Sam instantly shut her mouth and looked away. The women started giggling again. "I wonder why he's doin' this?" Abigail asked. "Not that I'm complainin', of course."

Mary-Beth looked down at Sam who was now looking at the girls. "Sam, you and him snuck off earlier. What did you do?" she asked with a broad smile.

"Nothing!" Sam shrieked. She cleared her throat. "Nothing. We only went out to talk."

Karen burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Oh suuure. Just to talk."

Sam shook her head and went back to scrubbing clothes. "I'm not lying. We even got shot at by O'Driscolls."

"What?!"

Sam sighed. "It's fine, Arthur killed them all."

The memory of it sent a shiver down Sam's spine. This world she was in was not a world meant for her. "Well, what else happened?"

"Nothing. I...I took his shirt off to check his arm because I thought he'd been shot and...well...he caught me staring at him. So..."

"Wait, so he's doin' this for your attention?"

Sam blushed profusely as she eyed all the women standing around her. "...I was only joking about him finding more opportunities for me to oggle him."

That was a flat out lie. She had not been joking at all, and from where she was standing, Arthur hadn't taken it as a joke. The women burst into laughter and started teasing Sam, to which her response was more blushing. But then the girls started talking about Arthur and Sam found herself getting a little...jealous.

"Look at those arms," Karen said. "If I wasn't with Sean, I'd want those arms around me all night."

"And that chest full of hair, my goodness," Tilly exclaimed.

Sam made an low, inaudible growl at the girls and they all looked at her strangely. Well, that came out of nowhere.

"Sam, are you getting jealous?" Mary-Beth asked.

"Me?" Sam scoffed. "No, of course not!"

Karen sat down next to Sam with a mischevious grin. "So, if one of us girls were to hit on Arthur, you wouldn't have a problem with that?"

Just the thought of Arthur with another woman made Sam grind her teeth. "No."

Karen stood up. "Alright. Which one of you girls wants to go first?"

Sam stopped scrubbing and looked at all of them. "Go first doing what?"

"Hittin' on Arthur, of course."

Sam squeezed the wet cloth in her hands. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll go first!" Mary-Beth shouted and went scurrying about towards Arthur.

Sam watched her go and her eyes narrowed while she tightened the soaked fabric in her hands. The soapy water bubbled out and Sam tossed it into the bin. "You guys are being ridiculous, you know that?"

Karen and Tilly giggled. "Are you getting jealous?" Tilly asked Sam.

"No!"

"Sure seems like you are."

Sam went back to scrubbing and shook her head. "I'm not."

Mary-Beth came back with a smile on her face. "Alright, who is next?"

"I'll go!" Tilly said as she rushed past Mary-Beth.

Sam shook her head and did her best to ignore the girls and Arthur, but she couldn't help but give the occasional glance at Arthur. She saw Tilly touch Arthur's arm and she snarled to herself. Oh, she seriously hated Tilly right now. And Karen. And Mary-Beth. Damn them all to hell. Sam took out the clothing she was working on, rinsed it, then put it in a basket. She grabbed the next item of clothing and began scrubbing it in the soapy water. Another glance at Arthur and he was now being hounded by Karen. Oh for fuck's sake. Sam lowered her head, concentrating on her work, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. Still, she couldn't help but glance at Arthur over and over to watch him work. He was a mesmerizing individual, with or without his clothes on. The thought made Sam's cheeks redden furiously.

"Your turn," Karen said.

Sam stopped what she was doing and stole Karen a glance. "What?"

Karen smiled. "Your turn to go hit on Arthur."

Sam chuckled and went back to work. "I will do no such thing."

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

Sam licked her dry lips and spotted Arthur who was now looking at her as if waiting for her. Sam sighed, got up with a grumble and made her way across camp towards Arthur. When she reached him, she made eye contact with him and he tipped his hat to her.

"Miss Burke," he spoke.

"Mr. Morgan," Sam replied with a smile. "So, this your idea of an opportunity, huh?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Arthur said with a teasing tone, a small smile etched on his face.

Sam scoffed at him with both humor and outrage. "You're so full of shit."

Arthur laughed and put the axe down. "I might be. So, was it your idea to send the girls over to try and woo me?"

Sam ground her teeth and tightened her knuckles as she crossed her arms. "Hell no. That was Karen's idea."

Arthur studied her quietly for a moment. "I take it you didn't like that idea? The girls said you got upset."

"I most certainly did not."

Arthur laughed. "Now who's full of shit?"

Sam chortled and moved closer to Arthur. "I might very well be, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur put the axe on his shoulder and closed the gap between them. "I would like to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"There's a little theater in Valentine. And...well...I was wonderin' if I could take you there tonight."

Sam blinked a few times and her face bloomed with a slow smile. "Are...are you asking me out on a date?"

"What's a date?"

Oh boy. Sam chuckled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's a...geez, um, how do I explain this?"

"Take your time."

"It's like a...okay, uh...it's when two people who are interested in each other go out and do something fun together, to spend time together." Sam felt her cheeks blush and she averted her to anything but the shirtless Arthur Morgan. She didn't want to say what could happen after a date, if the date were to go well.

"Then yes. I'm askin' you out on a date."

Sam stared at him in amazement. "I'd love to."

Arthur smiled, grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Good. Meet me in Valentine tonight, outside the train station, seven o'clock."

"Okay."

Sam blushed even more, nodded, and turned to walk back to the girls who were all smiling from ear to ear. "What just happened?" Karen asked.

"I uh...I have an engagement with Mr. Morgan tonight. At the theatre in town," Sam replied with a bashful voice.

"Oh! We need to get you a dress! C'mon girls!"

"Wait, there aren't any dresses in town that are my si-" Karen and the other girls went behind the girls cart and came back with a red and black polka dotted loose collared shirtwaist with a black constance skirt with brown trimming. Karen also had a pair of red verity stocking shoes. Sam blinked and looked at the outfit. "Where'd you guys get this?"

"We tailored it for you," Mary-Beth said.

Sam put a hand over her heart and smiled. "Girls, I...thank you so much. It's so pretty."

"You're welcome. Now, we need to go get you fit for a corset," Karen said. "Let's go into town for that."

Sam backed up. "Woa, now. I...I don't think I need one of those, do I?"

"Yes, you do. Now c'mon!"

Karen grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged her while Mary-Beth rolled up the dress and put it under her arm. "Okay, if you say so!" Sam said with a laugh.

* * *

Arthur was in a white button down shirt, a black opulent vest, light brown fancy pants, and black classic roper boots. He was without his hat and was clean shaven. He'd cut his hair a little short and had it parted to the left with pomade. He was nervous as he looked at his pocketwatch. It was almost seven. Arthur hoped Sam would show up. Just then he spotted Sam on Orion in a shirt and dress he hadn't seen her wear before. Her long blonde hair was done up in a loose braid to the side and Sam smiled when she caught Arthur in her line of sight. Sam dismounted from her horse and walked over to him. She was even wearing makeup, he noticed, as she got closer. Arthur thought she looked beautiful. Hell, she was beautiful anyway. He grasped her hand, bent down at the waist a little and pressed his mouth to her fingers.

"You look beautiful, Miss Burke," he said, standing up and offering his arm.

Sam was merely staring at him. "Thank you, Mr. Morgan. You...you clean up real nice yourself."

Arthur chuckled a little as Sam took his arm. "Well, thank you. I tried."

The two walked, arms linked, to the theatre. Arthur paid for both their tickets and they walked inside. There were plenty of places to sit but Arthur chose the back seats and Sam sat down while Arthur took the aisle seat. Soon the show started. There was a narrator for the moving pictures and he was telling a tale about Bear and Old Man Wind. Sam giggled at the part where Bear found a den and started snoring. It was a very short film, Arthur found, and he had expected more, but as the little tented theater cleared, Arthur frowned at Sam.

"I'm sorry, I honestly thought it was going to be a longer show," he said.

Sam grinned at him. "It's alright. I enjoyed it, even if it was short," she replied.

"Well, what should we do now? Are you hungry?"

Sam nodded. "I could eat."

They two left the tent, arm in arm once again, and went down the road. "So, do you got films like that in your own time?"

"Oh, better ones. And much longer ones, too."

"How so?"

"Well, we call them movies. And real people play in them, but they're called actors. They portray characters in the movie."

Arthur stopped her. "So...people's likenesses are seen on a screen? Not drawings like we just saw?"

"Exactly, although we have those too. Those are called cartoons."

"I'll be damned," Arthur said with a chortle. "That sounds, well...far beyond me, Miss Burke. Do you have a favorite movie?"

They resumed walking. "Tombstone. It's about Wyatt Earp."

"Wyatt Earp? The lawman?"

"Uh huh. As a kid, I idolized him...although as an adult, I idolized Doc Holliday a lot more."

Arthur burst into laughter. "Doc Holliday, huh?"

"Oh yes." Sam cleared her throat. "I'm your huckleberry," she said in a southern accent and an octave lower than normal.

Arthur laughed again. "What's that?"

"Oh, just something he said in the movie. He was played by Val Kilmer."

"Uh huh. And who played Wyatt Earp?"

"Kurt Russell."

"So, was there any gunfightin' in the movie?"

"Oh, there was plenty! They even did the famous O.K. Corral gunfight."

Arthur nodded with a sad smile. "So, you like lawmen, huh?"

Sam blushed a little. "Well, as a kid, I guess Wyatt Earp gave me a good sense of right and wrong, but he also showed me that life isn't just black and white, you know? Like, take your gang, for example. Yes, you guys kill and steal and all that shit, but you're not really bad people. You just...do bad things, sometimes, and you do it for...well, if I daresay, honorable reasons. And you don't hurt innocent people, either. So really, you guys are..." Sam paused and made a face as if she was thinking. "...well, you're somewhere in between good and bad. You're...human."

Arthur smiled at her trying to justify his own life. It was very sweet if her, really, and that was plenty more than what he ever got from Mary. Which made him want this woman even more than he was willing to let on. She was starting to accept him for who he was and he never had that with a woman before, besides Eliza, but then again him and Eliza had never been in love. They just had a kid together. The thought pained him and it must have shown on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I was just thinkin' about somethin' else, I'm sorry."

They ended up at Smithfield's Saloon and went to the bar. They had a choice between berf stew and lamb's fry. Seeing as how they always had stew at camp, they both ordered the lamb's fry as well as two beers. They sat down and ate while Sam explained how cars ran on gasoline, oil and electricity, although Arthur could tell she wasn't a huge expert on the subject.

"I believe they're called "horseless carriages" in this time," Sam said.

Arthur nearly choked on his food. "You mean those things really are the future of travel?"

"Oh yeah. Although they are starting to become a problem."

"What you mean?"

"Well, they're causing pollution and all that. Very bad for the environment."

As Sam started to explain the effects of global warming, a drunken man came stumbling up to them. "Excuse me, miss, can I buy you a drink?"

Sam rolled her eyes and Arthur's own snapped at attention towards the stranger, and not in a good way. "What're you doin', boy?" Arthur asked. "Can't you see the lady and I are talkin'?"

The drunk man laughed and it made Arthur feel all the more irritable. Especially when the stranger tried to caress Sam's face...but Sam, being the amazing, hotheaded woman Arthur knew she was, grabbed the man's pinky finger and bent it back so much that Arthur heard bone crunch. The man cried out and fell to a knee. Sam leaned in close to the man's ear and chuckled.

"Touch me again and I'll cut your fucking balls off and make you eat them raw. You hear me, boy?" she hissed, adding a southern drawl at the last sentence.

The man nodded and Sam shoved his head away, making the man collapse and he slowly got up, nursing his now broken finger. Sam took a drink of beer without missing a beat and Arthur started laughing. "Remind me never to touch you without permission, Miss Burke."

Sam eyed him and licked her lips. Uh oh. There was a gleam in her eye that suggested something was about to be said that would blow him away, for sure. "And what makes you think you don't have permission now, Mr. Morgan?"

There it was. Arthur chuckled and leaned in close to her face. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me if I do?" he asked with a smile.

Sam and Arthur's hands intertwined without him realizing it, and he went in to kiss her when a bottle was thrown their way. They both backed off and looked around to see a bar fight had started. Arthur sighed and stood up. "Guess we should leave now, hug?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Arthur said with a groan. How many times was he going to be interrupted when trying to kiss this woman?

They left the bar and decided to head to the other saloon, Keane's Saloon, that was down the street and to the right. Hopefully it was more quiet in there. They walked in and ordered some beer, and they began drinking the night away, chatting about her life in the big city of Minneapolis, Minnesota in the year 2020. At some point, Sam had mentioned what her father had really died from and this saddened Arthur, but Sam seemed perfectly fine with it. It had been her Uncle Frank's death that had hit her the hardest, it seemed, as it was so sudden when it happened.

"Car crash," Sam mentioned sadly. "Some drunk driver hit him on the wrong side of the road and he was killed instantly."

Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. I was just a teenager at the time, so it was a pretty tough time for both my mom and I."

"So she raised you all on her own?"

"Not all on her own, but...well, Uncle Frank helped, obviously. He was like a father to me, you know. He lived with us for a while when I was just a baby so he helped often."

"I see."

Arthur took a drink of beer and Sam did as well. "What about your parents?"

"Well, my momma got real sick when I was just a kid, I hardly remember her. And my daddy, well...I watched him die, and if I'm bein' honest, he should've died instead of my momma. He was a bad man."

Sam frowned and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur gripped her hand in his and looked at her. "It's fine. Anyway, if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have ended up with Dutch and Hosea. They raised me."

"How long have you been with them?"

"Oh, twenty years now."

"Wow," she said. "So they're like fathers to you."

"Yes ma'am, they are."

Sam nodded and fingered the opening of her beer bottle before looking out the window. "It's getting late."

Arthur looked out the window as well. "Yes. You wanna head back to camp?"

Sam looked at Arthur mischievously. "I'm not sure I want our date to end just yet."

Arthur leaned back with a smile. "Miss Burke, are you enjoyin' your time with me?"

Sam beamed at him. "Yes. But I...at the same time, I'm looking forward to what will happen at the end of our date."

Arthur moved closer to her, drinking more beer. "And why is that?"

"Well, at the end of a date, usually if it's going great...well..." she stopped herself and blushed, looking away. "No, I think I've had too much to drink. I shouldn't say."

Arthur reached for her chin and turned her head so they could meet at the eyes. "Tell me."

Sam bit her lower lip as her eyes went dark. For a moment, her eyes drifted to what Arthur knew was his mouth. "A kiss can happen. Or...something more."

"Somethin' more, huh?" Arthur chortled at her and took a deep breath in. "And that's what happens on dates in your time?"

"Yes. Not that I have a whole lot of personal experience, of course, but...it's the norm."

"And...has this date gone well so far?"

"Yes."

"I think so too," Arthur said with a smile. "But anyway, we should, hmm, head back to camp, I think. Maybe, uh...we can continue our date there."

"How?" Sam asked with a giggle.

"Well, maybe if Javier is playin' his guitar, we could have a dance?"

Sam smiled at Arthur happily. "I'd like that very much."

Arthur paid for their drinks and two walked out to head back to the station where they'd left their horses. Arthur saw Sam stare up at the sky and nudged her. "What'chu lookin' at?"

"Just the stars. There's just so many...it's so beautiful. And the moon is so bright, too."

"What, you don't got bright moons and many stars in your time?"

"Not in Minneapolis. City lights make it too hard to see. You'd have to go out to the country or go out on the ocean to see it like this, and even then it's...well, this is just different."

"Hmm, I see." The two got to their horses, mounted up and went on their way back to camp. Arthur watched Sam keep staring up at the sky and he smirked at her. "You best watch where you're ridin', Miss Burke."

Sam sighed and looked ahead of her. "Yeah, I know. But...it's just so pretty."

Arthur and Sam made it back to camp, still feeling buzzed from their date. Arthur helped Sam down from her horse and Sam held onto him as she went down. When they got into camp, they found that Javier was nowhere to be found.

"Well, shit."

Sam giggled and leaned on Arthur. "That's okay. Perhaps another time."

"Maybe for our next date?" Arthur asked, smiling at Sam.

Sam gave him a brisk, joyful nod and they both walked over to her tent. "Well, this is me. Where I sleep...and such."

Arthur chuckled awkwardly and the two just stood at her tent entrance, neither one daring to make a move. They both met eyes and as Sam went to look away, Arthur frowned. Why was this so difficult all of a sudden?

"Yes, well...I suppose good night is in order?"

"Yes. Good night, Mr. Morgan."

Sam went to turn away but Arthur suddenly grasped her arm and pulled her to him. "Wait..."

Sam stared at his mouth before looking into his eyes. "Yes?"

Arthur leaned in close and was about to press his lips on hers when he heard giggling from behind him. Sam groaned and looked over at someone, as did Arthur. It was Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth poking their heads around the corner of their cart.

"Really, girls? You just ruined the moment," Sam scolded.

All three girls frowned. "Sorry, Sam," Tilly said.

"Oh hell, just kiss her anyway, Arthur!" Karen snapped.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Sam hissed.

Arthur laughed a little and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Burke, for the ladies. They ain't got much for entertainment."

Sam frowned and looked at them before looking back at Arthur. "I suppose you make a good point."

Arthur looked around and saw a crowd had started to gather. Son of a bitch. He couldn't very well kiss her now. Arthur looked at her sadly and took her hand in his, opting to kiss her hand instead. "Good night, Miss Burke."

Sam seemed to get the hint and smiled at him glumly. "Good night, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur watched Sam climb into her tent, his knuckles clenched tightly in frustration. Arthur was going to get this woman alone tomorrow and he was going to kiss the hell out of her, he decided, as he walked over to his gun cart.


	14. Charles

**Chapter 14: Charles**

"Ouch!" Sam yelped.

Miss Grimshaw sighed. "I know it hurts, Miss Burke, but we're almost done," she said.

Sam was getting her stitches out today. Her wounds had finally healed up enough to where they could be taken out. She was going to have scars, but at least they were going to look badass. Besides, how many people did Sam know who'd survived a bear attack? Well, in all fairness, she didn't know anyone who'd been attacked by a bear, but who cared? She survived an attack, thanks to Arthur and Hosea. Miss Grimshaw was working on the last set of stitches in Sam's shoulder when Grimshaw started talking again.

"So, you and Arthur, huh?" Miss Grimshaw asked Sam.

Sam blushed a little. "Maybe. I dunno."

The older woman gave Sam a knowing smirk. "Oh come now, Miss Burke. You know he likes you, and you like him. It's goin' to happen eventually."

"What's gonna happen eventually?"

"You two are gonna...you know...form a relationship."

Sam laughed, then she grimaced from having a difficult stitch removed. "I think that's already happened, Miss Grimshaw, although we haven't actually kissed yet."

"Oh? Why not?"

"We keep getting interrupted. First the O'Driscolls, then a bar fight, then the girls spying on us."

"And this all happened yesterday?"

"Yes," Sam confirmed.

Susan let out a puff of air. "Well, don't worry. It'll happen soon enough."

Miss Grimshaw got the last stitch out and Sam sighed in relief. She looked down at herself and pouted. Well, at least her nipples were intact, but she wondered what Arthur would think of her once he saw her naked...if he saw her naked. Ever. The thought made her blush and she reached for her newly stitched up bra that Grimshaw had been kind enough to fix. Sam put it on and grabbed fer white waitress shirt.

"Thanks for this, Miss Grimshaw," Sam said gratefully.

"You're welcome, dear," she replied as they both got up from behind the girl's cart.

Sam walked around and looked for Arthur. He was nowhere to be seen. Damn. "Ah, Sam. How are you today?" Charles said as he approached her.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Sam replied.

"Good. I was thinkin' about huntin' for some bison today. You think you're up for that?"

Sam rolled her shoulder and only winced slightly. "I think so. I'm just glad I was able to get my rifle fixed."

"Good. There's some over on the plains, I believe. I saw a couple a long way off earlier. Let's mount up." The two walked to their horses and got on, then they trotted out of camp. "You know, it was before my time, of course, but my mother used to tell me stories of how her tribe moved with the bison. They lived almost as one. Where the bison went, my people went. They were the center of all life...we couldn't survive without 'em. They provided us with everything...food, clothing, shelter, tools. There was a lot of respect."

"That's pretty amazing," Sam said in awe. "Having that kind of relationship with an animal, I can definitely see where the respect comes in."

Charles gave her a warm smile. "Let's try over here to the left." They both turned slightly to the left and as they got on top of a small hill, Sam saw the bison and grinned. "Over there, you see them all? Incredible, aren't they? We should only kill one of them." They slowed to a stop. "I'll keep 'em ringed in and you see if you can bring one down. Okay? Clean as you can."

Sam pulled out her rifle and nodded. She watched Charles go and she took a deep breath. "Okay Sam, you got this."

As Charles chased after them, Sam turned to the left and started Orion to a fast gallop. She banked over a hill and aimed her tie, trying to hit a bison in the head. She fired a bullet into the ground. Shit. She took another shot and a bullet grazed a bison's nose. Shit! The third shot hit clean in the bison's head and it went down. Charles regrouped to join her.

"Well done," he said.

"Ah, I missed the first shot," she complained, rolling her shoulder. It still hurt but it wasn't unbearable.

"That's okay. You just need practice with that rifle, is all. Arthur or I can help out with that."

Sam nodded at Charles. "So now what?"

"Alright, skin and butcher it. Take the horns, too. It can all be used."

Sam approached the dead animal and awed at its size. "Damn, this fucker is huge."

She heard Charles laugh as she bent down to skin it. She sliced the belly open and started pulling back the skin, slicing under as she went. Eventually she got the skin off nice and clean, then she went for the horns. As she cut them off, she pocketed them into her brand new satchel that Mr. Pearson had made for her. She rolled up the fur and tied it up, then she tried to pick it up and...she couldn't. "Damn."

"Need help?"

"Yes, please."

Charles laughed, dismounted and walked to her. He picked up the pelt with ease and loaded it onto Orion. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Charles looked off in the distance with a frown.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Mount up. I wanna...go check something' out."

"Okay, sure." Sam got on Orion and the two galloped off. "What's up?"

"I thought I saw some scavenger birds over here...just wanted to see what attracted them."

As they cut across the plains and Sam saw where the birds were, she instantly felt her heart sink. "Oh no..."

There were three dead bison left to rot. "No, look," Charles said in a broken voice. "Bison. Shot and left for dead, it looks like."

"This is awful. Who would do this, and why?"

"I don't know but I see tracks heading in this direction," Charles said as he pointed them out. "I say we follow 'em."

"Alright, let's go." The two headed southeast across the Heartlands and Sam frowned, her heart heavy. "I don't suppose it was an animal that did this?"

"No, they'd been shot," Charles spat out. "I just don't know why anybody would just leave them there to rot like that." They turned east to the main road. "Look, another dead bison. On that hill to the right. Come on." They headed up to the hill to another dead creature and Sam's heart sank even lower, but her emotions of rage started building up. "Shot and left for dead again, but this one looks fresher."

Sam spotted smoke from a nearby campfire. "There's a camp here. Should we go check it out?"

"Sure."

Sam got off her horse and went over to the abandoned campsite. She saw the logs were merely embers, so it wasn't that old. "I'm no expert, but I'd say this fire is still kinda fresh," she said as she marched back to Orion.

"Bison's been dead for maybe half a day, I'd reckon that's how old that fire is."

"So, now what?" Sam asked as she mounted up.

"They could still be in the area. Let's get up higher, see if we spot anything." They started going up the hill. "This way. We should have a good view from up here."

As they got to the hill, Sam saw smoke off in the distance and pointed. "There. See that smoke?"

"Yeah. Could be another camp."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Let's go have a chat with these fuckers."

The two went down the hill and headed a bit northeast. "Bastards. Just killing for fun!"

"I know. It's atrocious."

As they got closer, Sam spotted more dead animals. "Look, more dead bison. It has to be them. Come on!"

"Charles, wait!" Charles increased his speed and Sam did her best to keep up. They got close to the campfire and they both dismounted. Sam watched Charles march angrily towards the two men who were sitting by the fire of the camp.

"Did you fools shoot those bison?" Charles asked in a low voice.

"What's your problem?" one of the men asked.

"I said, did you fools shoot those bison?!"

The other man stood up. "Calm down, you black or red bastard, whatever the fuck you are." Soon both men wee standing and Sam felt an urge to reach for her rifle.

"Did you shoot them?!" Charles demanded.

"Yeah, we did. We shot them bison and we will shoot you too, if you don't get."

"What business is it of yours what we-"

Charles pulled out his sawed off shotgun and shot the first man dead, making Sam jolt back. Holy shit. The other bent down and held his hands up. "It's that business of mine!" Charles yelled at the still living man.

"Good god, you're crazy!" he yelled. Sam had never seen Charles become do unhinged and it scared her. She peeked over at the dead man and gulped. "Look, I got a family...a family. Don't shoot me."

Sam put a hand on Charles' shoulder and he tensed up. "Charles, just take a breath, okay? Calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Charles snapped at her.

Sam released her grip. "Just, let he talk to him first. Okay? See if I can get some answers."

"...Alright. Be quick about it."

Sam sighed in relief and walked over to the frightened man. She bent down at her knees and looked him straight in the eye. "Why did you kill those bison?"

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' about!" the man yelled.

Sam lowered her head, raised it, then grabbed the man by the throat and punched him in the face, making him groan out. "Why did you kill those bison?"

"To make it look like it was Indians."

Sam stood up as she let go of the man. "You what?!"

"We was paid to make it look like it was Indians! I'm sorry, please don't-"

An anger Sam never felt before came over her and before she knew it, she'd pulled out her rifle and aimed it at the man. He held his hands up, pleading for his life. "Please, don't kill me," he sobbed.

Sam's breathing was heavy as her eyes narrowed deeply. She had never wanted to kill someone, but she sure as shit did now. She kept her finger on the trigger, daring herself to pull it. "Just kill him, Sam!" Charles barked out.

Suddenly Sam blinked. What was she doing? She wasn't a killer. She lowered the gun, but her glare didn't let up. "Get out of here. Now!"

The man got up and started running away. "Why did you do that?!" Charles shouted.

Sam turned to Charles with a sad face. "I'm sorry, Charles, but I'm not a killer. And maybe he'll go tell his friends about what happens to people like him."

Charles bowed his head, his knuckles clenched tightly. "I've seen enough of this. I'm heading back."

Charles left the campsite and mounted up before Sam could protest. She looked at the gun in her hands and immediately started to cry. What was this world doing to her?

* * *

Arthur galloped into camp after having done a robbery with Javier. They made a decent score and Arthur went to go put money in the pot when Kieran, the O'Driscoll they'd had tied up for weeks, stopped him.

"Please," Kieran said.

Arthur chuckled. "You got some speakin' to do of your own...about that old gang of yours," Arthur said.

Kieran lowered his head. "I said...I told you...I don't know nothin'."

"That's what I thought."

"Woa, hold your horses there..." Dutch said as he approached with Bill. "It seems the cat has got our friend here's tongue. I was thinkin' Mr. Williamson could have a word."

Bill closed in on Kieran with a sneer on his face. "You ready to talk, boy?" he asked Kieran.

"I told you mister, I told all of you. I don't know nothin', okay? They-They ain't no friends of mine. I just ridden with them for a while," Kieran explained.

"Horseshit! You see, we heard that part so how about you tell the truth. Dutch, what do you want me to do?"

"Hurt him so the next tone he opens his mouth...it is to tell us what is goin' on!" Dutch shouted. Bill went to punch bit Kieran cringed back and Bill stopped. "Ah...who am I kiddin'? One of O'Driscoll's boys couldn't open his mouth but he'd tell a lie. Screw it. Let's just have some fun," Dutch said, leaning in close to the boy's face before looking at Bill with smile and a snip motion of his fingers. "Geld him."

"Oh yeah!" Bill said excitedly as he rushed to the fire where the stew was being cooked.

"What's he doin'? Where' he goin'?" Kieran asked in a panic.

"Ooooh, don't worry," Dutch said as he dropped the boy's pants. "They're only balls, boy. Just gonna cause you trouble. You know, in Imperial Rome, eunuchs was among the happiest and most loyal of courtiers."

"No, no, no, no...you're kiddin' me, right?" Kieran pleaded while Bill came back over with hot tongs.

"Of course."

"You sick bastards!" Kieran shouted, almost crying as Bill snapped near his nuts.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Arthur heard Sam screech behind him. Uh oh.

All the men looked at Sam and Dutch laughed. "What ever is the matter, Miss Burke?"

Sam looked as if she was seething with rage and Arthur didn't like the look of it. In fact, it was almost scary. "Are you about to burn his fucking junk off?!"

Dutch and Bill laughed but Arthur didn't. He knew they weren't actually going to geld the boy, but Sam didn't know that. Arthur walked to Sam and started whispering.

"No, we're just tryin' to scare him to get information, that's all..."

Sam scoffed in disgust. "You're all a bunch of fucking savages, I swear to God," she said angrily before walking away to her tent.

Arthut shut his eyes and rubbed his face. "What's gotten into her?" Dutch asked.

"I ain't got a clue."

* * *

Sam spent the rest of the day in her tent thinking about Charles and what she had almost done that day. Was she becoming immune to this world and its savage nature, or had she just been really mad and just happened to have a gun? How would she have reacted to something like this back in her own time? She wasn't sure, but Sam didn't want to think about it anymore. She was about to roll over to sleep when she heard someone outside her tent.

"Sam?" she heard Arthur ask gently. "You okay?"

"...No," she replied meekly, a tear running down her cheek.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"...Maybe. I dunno."

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

She turned her back to the entrance as she heard Arthur crawl in. Sam held her legs to her chest and had her chin nestle into her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

"Did somethin' happen today?" Arthur inquired gently.

"...I almost killed a man, Arthur."

"Yeah, Charles kinda filled me in on what happened. But...I'm here if you need me."

Sam took in deep, shaky breath. "I need you, Arthur."

She felt his arms wrap around her and Sam sunk into Arthur's warmth. While feeling his lips on her shoulder, Sam shut her eyes and leaned her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck, hoping he would put his mouth on her skin. And he did. His lips trailed along the flesh of her neck and she made a soft, breathless moan. Her hand went to the back of his head, encouraging him. Arthur began nibbling and sucking on her ear and Sam quickly turned around to hold him. Their mouths pressed against each other hungrily and Sam took Arthur's hat off. His hands began exploring her whole body and soon he laid Sam on her back, laying over her and kissing her hard. It was in that moment when Sam heard a commotion outside the tent.

"They got Micah!" Lenny shouted. "Dutch!"

Arthur and Sam looked at each other with big grins before scrambling out of the tent. Oh, this was going to be good.


	15. Lenny

**Chapter 15: Lenny**

"What's goin' on?" Dutch demanded to know as Sam and Arthur ran out to join Dutch, Lenny and Molly.

"He, he's been arrested for murder," Lenny explained. "He was in Strawberry and..."

"It's okay, son. Breathe..." Dutch said.

Lenny bent over at the waist, breathing hard. "They nearly lynched me. They...they got Micah in the sheriff's in Strawberry...and there's talk of hangin' him."

"Here's hopin'," Arthur said.

Sam blew a raspberry, finding Arthur's comment amusing. "Arthur!" Dutch scolded.

"What?" Arthur asked as he looked at Dutch. "That fool brought this on himself. You know my feelings about him, Dutch."

"You think I can't see past his bluster to the heart inside? He is a fine man."

"No! I ain't savin' that fool!"

"I can't go! My face will be all over West Elizabeth! I am asking! He would do it for you."

"I don't think he would, but...fiiine, alright."

"Arthur..."

Arthur sighed with a shake of his head and looked at Lenny. "You okay, Lenny?"

"Yeah, course I'm okay," Lenny replied.

Sam and Arthur walked up to him. "You don't seem okay," said Arthur.

"You take that kid into town. Valentine, not Strawberry," Dutch said as he turned around to walk to his tent. "Get him drunk. And Arthur, no crazy business."

"I've given that up," Arthur said.

"And you get Micah out of that jail."

Arthur sighed again and looked at Sam. "You comin'?"

Sam gave him a smile. "Yes. I could use a drink."

Arthur looked at Lenny. "C'mon, son," he said, grabbing Lenny. "I'll get to it Dutch," he shouted. "Just...can't drop everything."

The three walked over to their horses and got on. Arthur and Sam locked eyes for a moment and Arthur flashed a broad smile at her. Sam smirked at him and giggled. She was certainly in a much better mood now that they'd finally kissed, even though it had been very brief. Sam touched her lips before they headed out of camp, savoring the memory of his touch.

"I rode as fast as I could. I didn't stop for nothin'," Lenny said.

"Yeah, you look like you've been through it," Arthur answered.

"Pff, I'm beat. We finally get off that mountain, then this...Micah's got a crazy side."

"No shit, Sherlock," Sam said with a giggle.

Arthur and Lenny looked at her before laughing. "Sherlock, huh? As in Sherlock Holmes?" Lenny asked.

"Again, no shit, Sherlock."

The men laughed once more and Arthur spoke up. "What were you boys doin'? You's supposed to be scoutin' ahead for us."

"I kept askin' him what we was doin', but he was, "you worry too much, kid", "just some business to attend to, kid"...you know how he is," Lenny said.

"Yes, I do."

"He was hakf-soaked before we even got there. Then we ran into some fellas, one of them Micah knew, drank some more...and this is supposed to be a dry town we're in too."

"And then he shoots one of 'em...I know how that goes."

The two men continued their conversation but Sam wasn't paying much attention. She was only thinking of how Arthur kissed her, the way his stubble scratched her skin, the smell of campfire smoke, tobacco and pine invading her senses. He smelled and tasted like her own little version of heaven. Sam's eyes wandered to Arthur who was now winking at her as they rode up to Smithfields. The three dismounted and tethered their horses to posts before walking in. The place was packed. The three walked over to the bar and put down some coins.

"Just one or two, right Arthur?" Lenny asked.

"Course, just a drink, no big drama. Can we get a couple of beers, please?"

The bartender looked at Arthur and Sam in shock. "You," he said, pointing at Arthur. "I don't want no trouble."

"And you'll get none from me. I was defendin' myself."

The bartender grabbed some beers. "Tommy, he's..."

"He'll be fine. Here," Arthur said while putting another coin on the counter. "Have one for yourself."

The bartender's demeanor changed completely. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

The three started drinking their beers and Sam leaned her back against the counter, looking at Arthur with a smile. Arthur could only smile back at her before Sam looked away to take another chug of beer.

"Micah seemed to know a lot of people...that was the problem," Lenny said.

"How you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I mean, I don't seen a lot of crazy, crazy stuff, but Micah-"

"I seen a lot of crazy, crazy stuff," a man next to Arthur mocked.

Arthur glared at him. "Will you shut up?"

"Will you shut up?" the drunk man repeated.

"Be quiet, buddy," Arthur said on a deep voice.

The man guffawed. "They're dullards. My Lord...you men is dull..." he said, laughing.

Sam shook her head and took another drink. "Just let it go, Arthur."

"Yeah, leave this fool alone," Lenny agreed.

"Leave the fool alone," the drunk stranger laughed. "People been leavin' me alone for the past ten years."

Sam snorted. "Gee, I wonder why," she said under her breath to Lenny.

Lenny wheezed out a laugh and Arthur straightened from the car to look at the man. "Listen, buddy...you're a charmin' fellow, one of the best. But me and the kid and the lady here, we're tryin' to talk business, do, could you...possibly leave us alone?" Arthur put his palms up. "No offense intended."

The man frowned. "Ain't no pleasin' some folk," he said before walking off. "Was just...tryin' to be friendly."

Arthur inclined his head and the three clinked bottles before finishing them off. They ordered another round of beer and Sam made an "ah" sound after drinking some. "You know, for 18...I mean for this far south, the beer isn't too bad."

"Well, how's the beer in Minnesota?" Arthur asked.

Sam squinted an eye, trying to come up with a word for it. "Cold."

Arthur cackled and slapped his hand on the bar. "That's funny."

They finished off their beers and decided to stay for few more rounds. Afterwards, they started drinking shots of whiskey. Eventually, all three of them were quite drunk. At some point or another, Sam lost sight of both Lenny and Arthur and she shook her head before ordering herself another whiskey shot. She downed it and suddenly she felt a hand on her ass.

Sam chuckled. "Arthur, get your hand off my ass," she giggled.

"Who's Arthur?" a voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a tall brunette man leaning over her. "Hey now, buttercup. How's about I buy you a drink?"

"Get lost, buddy. I can buy my own damn drink." Sam turned back around to order a beer.

"Oh, sassy. I like it!"

Sam felt a slap on her ass and her eyes narrowed. She quickly turned around with her knife drawn and held it to the man's throat. "You slap my god damn ass again, I'll rip out your fucking rib cage and make you wear it like a fucking hat, you mysoginistic pig!" she shouted.

The man laughed as he held his hands up. The bar got real quiet as the piano man stopped playing and the crowd toned down the talking.

"Hey Sam!" Arthur yelled from above. "Is that guy botherin' you?"

Sam looked up at Arthur with a smile. "Yes, but I got it handled."

"Hahaaa, I can see that!"

Sam looked back at the gentleman and sneered at him. "Go find someone else to bother!"

The man backed away with his hands still up, a small grin on his face. "Oh, I'll be seein' you again, missy," he said before dissolving into the crowd.

Sam rolled her eyes, turned around and sheathed her knife. She really hated how much she got touched by strange men in 1899. Sure, she'd had her fair share of men with wandering hands back in her time, but this was getting ridiculous. The music started up again and the chatter resumed. Sam left the bar with her beer and went walking up the stairs to find Arthur and Lenny.

"Why ain't you ever married?" Sam heard Lenny ask Arthur.

"...No one would have me," Arthur replied glumly.

"Aww," Sam said as she wrapped an arm around Arthur. "Don't feel bad. No one would have me either."

Both of them started laughing along with Lenny. Sam chugged her beer as did the other two. A conversation of high drunken proportions ensued throughout the night, but at some time, the both of them lost sight of Lenny.

"Lenny? Lenny!" Arthur said, looking around on the balcony of the second floor.

"Get away from me!" Sam heard Lenny yell downstairs. Glass broke and Sam looked down to see Lenny fighting off two guys.

"Slippery little shit, ain't he?" one of the assailants yelled.

Sam and Arthur started moving towards the stairs to go help him. Arthur got their first and Sam followed him down. She saw Lenny on the counter and she started laughing.

"Leave the kid alone, you god damn animals!" Arthur belted out.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to?!" one of the men said, directing their attention to Arthur.

"Nobody...I'm talkin' to nobody..."

Sam laughed even harder. This was fun watching Arthur getting revved up for a fight as well as a major turn on.

"What did you say?" the first man asked.

"What?"

Lenny jumped off the bar to join Sam and Arthur. "I said, what did you say?"

Arthur shoved the guy. "Get lost, buddy."

"Shut up, mister!" the second guy shouted.

"Yeah...shut your mouth, mister."

They started fighting and just when Sam was about to join in, she was dragged away by someone and whoever it was had a hand to her mouth. Sam bit the hand hard and a man screamed before turning her around and slapping her. It was the tall guy from before. And he wasn't alone this time. Two other guys grabbed each of her arms and the tall guy started punching her on the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

"I told you I'd be seein' you again," he said.

Sam spit in his face. "Go to hell!"

The man wiped away the spittle and punched Sam in the face so hard she saw stars. The men pressed her against the wall while the tall man continued his assault on Sam. This was not going well. The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed Sam in the stomach, making her scream out for Arthur. Arthur and Lenny pulled the man away and Arthur fought him off. He came back and Lenny and him fought off the other two guys pinning Sam to the wall. Sam fell to her knees and grasped her stomach, watching the blood ooze through her shirt. The next thing she knew, Sam was being cradled in Arthur's arms and rushed outside to go to the doctor. Lenny banged on the locked door and yelled for the doctor to open up. Soon a light came on and the doctor, in his pajamas, came walking and opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Our lady friend here was stabbed," Lenny said.

"Bring her in." Arthur went through the door and laid Sam on a cot in the back. Sam groaned in pain as the doctor pulled her shirt up. "What happened?"

"Bar fight," Arthur said bitterly.

The doctor sighed and examined her wounds. "First a bear attack, now a bar fight...little lady, you must like danger."

The words hung heavy in Sam's ears. Yes, she liked the danger. It was exciting; thrilling. Maybe it was changing her because she certainly didn't put herself in situations like this before being sent through time, and now here she was...hunting bears, engaging in bar fights, getting stabbed, almost shooting a man...Sam did not like this at all. It frightened her, in fact, that she seemed to thrive on the danger. She needed to get home soon. But what about Arthur? She looked over at Arthur who was in his own little world, looking extremely pissed while the doctor was cleaning her up. Sam picked Arthur a lot, and it was because of him that she wanted to stay...but this world was too dangerous for her. It would be hard, but perhaps she should nip her feelings for him in the bud so as not to be so hurt once she got back home.

The thought pained her, but Sam knew it had to be done.

"Well, no major arteries or organs were hit. Looks like she'll be just fine," the doctor said. "She'll just need stitches."

Sam watched Arthur and Lenny relax. "Thank goodness for that," Lenny said.

The doctor went to work quickly and soon Sam was all stitched and bandaged up. Arthur paid the man and put an arm around Sam to help her walk outside. "Come on, let's get you home."

Home. The camp was not her home, but it had started feeling like home for the last couple of weeks now. No, she had to stop that line of thinking. Her home was her apartment in Minneapolis back in 2020. But she wasn't in a position to argue with Arthur. He helped her get to Orion and saddle up. They way back to camp was a silent trip and Sam did her best not to fall asleep in the saddle, but at least Arthur was there to hold her steady. Campfire smoke and pine filled her nostrils, so she couldn't help but lean back against him. He chuckled and held her a little tighter, kissing the side of her face.

"You're alright, Sam." When they got back to camp, mostly everyone was asleep and Arthur quickly brought Sam back to her tent. Sam carefully got in and started rummaging around for a new shirt. She'd have to wear the red and black polka dotted shirt from that she wore on their date. As Sam removed her waitress shirt, she heard Arthur take a deep breath. She turned to look at him and all he was doing was staring at her. "Sam..." he uttered.

"Yeah?"

Arthur scooted closer and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry about tonight. I should have been there to protect you."

Sam shrugged him off and reached for the only clean and not ruined shirt she had. "Arthur, I think we need to talk."

As she slipped on the shirt, she grimaced from the wound in her stomach. "What do you mean talk?"

Sam frowned at him, not liking how the conversation was going to go. "I need to go home."

Arthur nodded sadly. "I know."

"No, I mean...look at me. I've only been here what, three weeks and I've been attacked by a bear, stabbed, been involved in two bar fights, been shot at, and I almost shot a man today. This is...this is all too much for me, do you understand?"

"I do."

"...Which is why I think we need to stop this...thing between us."

Arthur kept silent as she buttoned up her shirt. "...Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because if we don't, it'll hurt more when I leave."

Arthur shut his eyes and nodded. "I understand, Sam."

Arthur gave her a small kiss on the mouth before leaving the tent. When he left, Sam felt tears fill her eyes and she laid down, letting the tears fall onto her pillow.


	16. Dewberry Creek

**Chapter 16: Dewberry Creek**

For the next week, Sam was absolutely miserable. Luckily, to take her mind of things, Hosea had given her a map of where to hunt for the most legendary of game and so she spent a whole week away from camp just hunting and bringing her pelts to a special trapper that Mr. Pearson had mentioned. The man had been grateful for all her findings, although his opinion on a female hunter at first hadn't complimented her. However, to Sam's surprise, the trapper had gained much respect for her. Every time she brought him a pelt, he was more than happy to make something of it into clothing of some kind. She even brought him regular animal hides to accommodate. But after the week was out, Sam decided she needed to return to camp. Despite her initial decision of breaking things off with Arthur, she'd decided being without him was a bit more painful, so as she made her way back to Horseshoe Overlook, Sam came to the conclusion that she'd apologize and ask for Arthur's forgiveness.

As she rolled into camp, Sam was met with shocked stares and happy greets. Hosea, especially.

"You're back," he said to her as she walked up to him. "We were thinkin' you were gone for good."

Sam shook her head. "Not just yet, Hosea. I...just needed some time away to think about things." She looked around, hoping to spot Arthur. "I need to talk to Arthur. Is he here?"

"No. He um...well..."

Sam noticed the older man's apprehension. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. But he went to go see Mary, I'm afraid."

Sam made a confused face. "Who's Mary?"

"His former fianceé."

Sam's heart sunk and she lowered her gaze. "Oh. I see. Well...I didn't know he was engaged at one point."

Hosea took Sam's hand and sighed. "I don't think he went to go patch things up with her, if that's what you're worried about. That boat has sailed and, well, he likes you too much."

Sam sighed and smiled sadly at Hosea. "Leave it to me to drive a man into another woman's arms, Hosea. It's what I do best."

Hosea blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sam waved him off. "Just...nevermind."

She went to walk away but Hosea kept up with her. "If you don't mind me askin', what happened with you two?"

"I realized that if I'm to leave, it'll just make it harder if he and I are attached."

"Then don't leave."

Sam twitched the corner of her mouth up, feeling indecisive. "But...I...this world is too dangerous for someone like me."

"Oh to hell with that. I've seen you handle yourself just fine. You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think you'd make a great outlaw."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Well, I appreciate the compliment, Hosea, but I'm not one to break the law."

"Why not?"

Sam stopped walking. That was a rather odd question. She searched Hosea's face for answers but found none. "Well, I...it's wrong?"

"Says who? The government? Sam, we're not bad people and I think you know that."

"Yes, but killing and robbing people? I...I just can't do it."

"What about conning people? Would you have a problem with that?"

Sam knew Hosea was a very proficient conman. One of the best, she'd heard from both Arthur and Dutch. "I don't know. I've never done it before."

"Well, when I find myself a score, maybe I'll let you in on it. See how you like it."

Sam eyed the man, then she nodded. "Alright. Just let me know when, Hosea."

Hosea turned to walk away but stopped. "Arthur misses you, you know. He's been considerably more grumpy than normal since you left."

Sam nodded and Hosea walked over to his area. Dutch spotted Sam and called her over. "Ah, the prodigal hunter returns. And how did you fare, Miss Burke?"

Sam grinned and went to the collection box. "Oh, I fared a good amount," she said, trying to decide how much money to put in the box. "So much so, I'm not sure how much to put in here."

Dutch chuckled deeply and Sam handed him the money. Dutch's eyes went wide as he counted it. "Almost five hundred dollars, here. Excellent job, Miss Burke. Why don't you keep two hundred?"

Sam nodded and Dutch gave her two hundred back. "That'll be good for the amount I've saved to go home," she said while pocketing the cash.

"You still set on goin' back to Minnesota, huh?"

"Yep," Sam said a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Dutch gave her a dubious look. "You don't sound very convinced," he remarked.

"...I'm not. I'm very torn about it. It's not like I have much of anything to go back to, but...not much is keeping me here, either."

Dutch laughed. "Now that I don't believe. You and Arthur are-"

"Not a couple, Mr. Van der Linde," she said coldly. "I just learned he went to go see Mary."

"He did, huh? Well, all I know is that while you were gone, he's been one hell of an ornery bastard to be around."

Sam smiled a little, feeling some comfort at his words. "Yeah, Hosea said something similar."

Molly popped her head out of the tent. "Ornery bastard, my arse. He's been downright frightful!"

Dutch laughed and Sam giggled. "Yes. I believe my lady love here has the better description on the matter."

Sam eyed through the opening of the tent and saw Arthur trotting in on Boadicea II. "Speak of the devil," Molly said.

Sam excused herself from the two and she went marching over towards Arthur. He was in the process of desaddling his horse but when he saw Sam, he froze. Sam stopped on the other side and crossed her arms. "Hello, Arthur."

"Miss Burke," he said coldly.

Sam closed her eyes. Perhaps she deserved his distance. "Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about, Miss Burke?"

Sam bit her lip. "...I heard you went to see your ex-fianceé. How did that go?"

Arthur started grooming his horse. "What business of it is yours?"

Damn. That really was cold. "I suppose it's not." Clearly, he was mad at her and she didn't have the guts to ask for forgiveness when he was angry, so she sighed, threw up her hands and walked away to leave camp. "Guess I'll see you around."

"Where you goin'?" he asked.

"For a walk, I guess. I don't know. Does it matter?" she asked bitterly.

"...No, I guess not."

Sam frowned harder then headed on out. Eventually she found a nice tree to sit under and actually ended up dozing off while sitting up. She dreamed of the buck she could never catch and even though she knew she wouldn't catch him, Sam still gave chase. The dream went on for what seemed like hours when she heard Arthur start talking to her.

"Sam, wake up. We gotta go," he said.

Sam groaned as she started waking up. "I'm tryin' to chase my ticket home, do you mind?" she asked angrily. Sam heard Arthur chuckle and she sighed. "What is it?"

"You need to wake up. We gotta move somewhere else now."

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them before acknowledging Arthur. "What's going on?"

"Something bad happened in Valentine. The whole camp needs to move."

Sam looked at the handsome man and frowned. "But I like it here."

Arthur nodded and offered her a hand. "I know."

Sam took it and she was pulled up. Sam and Arthur looked at each other, still holding on with their hands. Sam wanted to kiss him so bad but he let go before she could even make the move. He motioned for her to follow and she did. As they neared camp she could hear Dutch and Hosea arguing in Dutch's tent.

"So...we keep heading east. Is that the plan?" Hosea asked resentfully.

"For now," Dutch replied.

"And when do we stop? When we reach Paris?!"

"Oh. That'd be nice. Join the Commune?" Dutch said as Sam and Arthur approached the tent. "We stop when we find someplace sensible, shake them that's followin' us and lie low."

"This is lying low? We've turned into a bunch of killers, I mean it. We ain't even got the delusion of being anything but a bunch of killers."

"We are just trying to survive, Hosea. We don't have a choice."

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes. Dutch, always about the, "we don't have a choice," speech. "So, we movin'?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Dutch replied. Hosea stood up. "This'll end soon."

Hosea pointed a finger at Dutch. "Damn right it will!"

Hosea left the tent and Sam watched him go. "Constipated as usual," Dutch said. "Micah told me of a place we can lie low. Look here," Dutch said while looking at a map. Sam leaned in to peek at it. "Dewberry Creek, he said."

"Okay," Arthur replied.

Sam shook her head. "Dutch, I was already over by there and it doesn't look like a very good spot to set up camp."

Dutch and Arthur looked at each other, then at her. "Why's that?"

"Well, there's no well hidden spots."

"Hmm. When were you down there?"

"Earlier this week, hunting a really rare coyote."

"Well, we should scout it out anyway. Arthur, take Sam and Charles and go take a look."

Arthur growled. "Looks like I've turned into the god damn errand boy," Arthur said before leaving the tent.

"You have turned into my son. You worry because I worry. We are just the same!"

Sam followed Arthur towards the horses. "Charles, come with us. We got work to do."

Charles grinned as he walked. "Now where have I heard that before?" he asked. The three climbed on their horses and and started heading out. "So where are we goin'?"

"Find a new spot to camp," Arthur said. "We're packin' up and movin' on."

"Again?"

"We have to. And fast. We'd already pushed our luck too far before that mess we just made in Valentine."

"Ah, that didn't sound good."

"Wait, what mess?" Sam asked. "What the hell did I miss?"

Arthur looked at her before looking ahead once more. "Ah, killed a lot of law. Killed a lot of Cornwall's men. They must know where we are by now."

"So, we're heading south?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, area called Dewberry Creek, although we're goin' to scope it out first. Sam here says it's not a very good spot, but Dutch wants us to give it a look, make sure it's clear and a good place to lie low for a while."

"I've only known him a few months, but...the way he talks, I never thought I'd see him wanting to head south."

"Right...and I know by now, there ain't no lyin' low."

"There's too many of us for that."

"And there ain't no way Dutch is gonna just...hide away in a cave somewhere. Goes against everything he stands for. That'd be admittin' we're nothin' more than low-down criminals."

"Which...we are."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Now hold on a second," Sam said. "You two especially are more than just low-down criminals and you know it."

Arthur cackled a bit. "Woman, you still on that?"

"Yes I am, god dammit."

Arthur cackled again and smiled at Sam. "You sure are somethin' else, Miss Burke."

Sam smiled back and Charles looked at them both. "What is it with you two?"

"Nothin'," Arthur said. "Nothin' is with us."

Sam frowned before looking ahead of her. As they got to the top of the hill and went over it, Sam spotted the creek. "There it is. Does that look promising to you?"

"Seems very open," Charles commented.

"Yeah, it does. Ain't sure it'd be the best in the rain, neither," Arthur added. "Well, let's take a look around."

Sam, Charles and Arthur started trotting about separately, looking about for any signs of camp or life. This was stupid. Micah picked a horribly spot to look and she knew Arthur knew it, but was he looking anyway just to spite her? Maybe, maybe not. Was he that kind of guy?

"Miss Burke!" Arthur barked. "Over here!"

Sam turned her horse around and trotted over to the two men. As she got near, she saw a dead body on the ground and did her utmost not to throw up.

"He's been shot. Looks like trouble got here before us," Arthur said.

"Hmm." Charles looked around. "There's a camp just up ahead."

"Sure, let's get ready for business. Any issues...shoot first, debate second."

"I'm not gonna shoot for the sake of it," Charles muttered.

"Miss Burke, stay here."

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed her rifle. "Shut up, Mr. Morgan." She stormed over towards the camp and Arthur and Charles quickly followed behind her.

"At least let me go ahead of you!" Arthur spat.

Sam aimed her gun as she slightly crouched while walking, looking around for anything to shoot. "Place looks a bit empty," she said as she got close to a few tents.

"Let's have a look around and make sure," Charles pointed out. Sam looked down and saw some tracks, so she decided to follow them. She checked each tent as she walked along. "Where is everybody?"

"Maybe they heard us comin'. Be careful. Miss Burke, slow the hell down."

"You call me Miss Burke again, I'll shoot you myself," Sam snapped.

Arthur chuckled at her. "Yes, ma'am."

Sam turned and smirked at him before going back and checking the last tent. Suddenly Charles started sniffing the air. "Someone's still here," Charles said.

Sam followed the tracks but stopped at a wagon. "You can tell that by smelling? Jesus, Charles..."

Sam heard a whimper and a shush and she aimed at the wagon. "There ain't no one here now," Arthur said.

"I ain't so sure about that."

Sam whispered to them both. "They're under here."

Arthur and Charles started moving boards and boxes to reveal a woman with a shotgun and her two children. The men put their hands up and Sam slung her rifle to her back before putting her hands up as well.

"It's okay," Charles said, putting his gun in its holster. "It's okay. You can come out of there."

The family did nothing but stare at the men and Sam with fear in their eyes. Sam got a little closer and reached out her hand. "C'mon, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

The woman started pushing boxes and moved out, her gun still raised. Sam backed up with the men as the two children got behind their mother. Sam noticed the hat on the little boy and realized they must be a German family. Sam swallowed hard. "Uh...Guten Tag?"

Arthur and Charles looked at her. "What?" they both said.

Sam's German was a little rusty but she remembered some of it. "I think they're German, might not speak English."

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" the woman asked. _[Do you speak German?]_

Sam smiled gently. "Nicht viel. Was ist hier passiert?" _[Not much. What happened here?]_

"Einige Männer kamen und nahmen meinen Mann mit." _[Some men came and took my husband with them.]_

Sam frowned. "Uh, um, wann? Wann?" _[When? When?]_

"Letzter nacht." _[Last night.]_

Sam sighed and looked at the two men. "Some men came and kidnapped her husband last night."

"Where? Where did they take him?" Charles asked.

Arthur scoffed. "Ain't no business of ours. I don't even speak their language."

Charles was about to say sonething when Sam snarled at Arthur. "You don't speak their language? Who the fuck cares, Arthur? They're in trouble! They need help! What kind of arrogant piece of shit are you to not help someone based on a language barrier?!"

Arthur looked shocked, then he grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I-"

"Nevermind! I don't know about you, Arthur, but I'm gonna help this family! Charles, you with me?"

"Of course," Charles said with a smile.

Sam turned and grinned at the family. "Wohin gingen die männer?" _[Where did the men go?]_

The little girl with blonde braided pigtails stepped forward. "Clemens Point. That way," she said, pointing southwest.

Sam called for her horse and Orion came running. "The girl was pointing this way. Let's see if we can pick up a trail," Charles said as he mounted on Taima.

Arthur got on Boadicea II and frowned at Sam. "Sam, I-"

"We'll talk when the job is done, Arthur," Sam spat out. "You see any tracks, Charles?"

Charles pointed to the ground. "There, tracks. Come on." The three headed out and Sam took the lead as she followed the hoof prints that led out of the creek.


	17. Clemens Point

_Shout out to StrikeKT again and Heywis124 for their reviews. _

**Chapter 17: Clemens Point**

The two men talked amongst themselves but Sam could tell Charles was chastising Arthur just now. It brought a smile to her face. At least she wasn't the only one who cared. They got to the main road by the tracks and she slowed a bit as she followed the tracks. "Charles, do I got this right?" she asked him.

Charles trotted up to her and looked. "I think this is the right way. Give me a second," he said. As they crossed over the train tracks, they galloped again. "Okay, looks like they go down this way. So...what happened with those Pinkertons, anyway?"

"What Pinkertons?" Sam asked.

"Some Pinkerton detectives showed up while Arthur took Jack fishing a couple days ago."

"Oh. Right, who are they?"

"A detective agency out gunnin' for us since Blackwater," Arthur said glumly. "Anyway, they said they were onto us. Offered me freedom if I turned Dutch in."

Charles scoffed. "They picked the wrong man there."

"We should've moved right then, if you ask me."

Sam pouted. If they had moved, then she would have been left behind with no idea where they would've gone. Did Arthur really want that now? For her to be gone? "Wait, just let me make sure this is right."

They slowed down as they got to the water if a lake and they slowly turned left as Charles and Sam checked for tracks. "Continues along the shore here."

"Bastards told me they'd killed Mac. Said it right in front of Jack," Arthur said as they followed the tracks along the shore.

"Ah, that kid...it's gonna be tough for him."

"Yeah, but he has more folk lookin' out for him than most of the rest of us had growin' up."

"John said he was goin' back to the auction yard to collect the money for those sheep."

"He'd be a damn idiot goin' anywhere near that town right now."

"He reckoned he'd be able to slip in and out."

"Oh, well, if it's John's idea, it must be a good one," Arthur said sarcastically.

"What is it with you and him?" Charles asked restlessly.

"Well, he disappeared on us for a while...when Jack was real young, a long while, a year or more."

"Hold up, let me check this." Charles slowed then got to a trail. "They carry on along this trail. But John, he did that?"

"And we was...family, you know? Guess I still ain't fully forgiven him for that."

Sam frowned at Arthur. Well, that explained a bit about his hostility towards John. Sam looked out ahead of her, seeing a camp. "There's a camp up ahead," Charles said.

Arthur, Charles and Sam slowed down. "Be careful. Sam, you stay behind us, alright?"

Sam nodded and moved in behind the two gang members, raising her rifle and aiming as she rode. She's had a good week to practice shooting on moving targets with her gun, but to shoot people? Maybe just shoot them in the leg or arm, but not the head or chest.

"Seems deserted. Let's take a look," Charles said.

The three rode into the area past the tree line and Sam blinked. Hmm. This was a nice, secluded area of the lake. Definitely better suited for a camp than Dewberry Creek. As they got closer in, Sam dismounted with her gun still raised. "So where is this guy?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know...but you know something? This is a better camp spot than back there. Much easier to defend."

Sam giggled a little. "Yeah, I was just thinkin' how better secluded this area is."

"Maybe," Arthur said.

Suddenly Sam heard a muffled sound and she looked over to see a man, gagged and tied up. "Hey, I think that's our German guy."

"Quick, cut him free and let's get outta here," Charles hissed.

Just as Arthur was cutting the struggling man free, shots were fired all around them. "Take cover!" Arthur shouted.

Sam got behind some barrels next to Arthur. "Three comin' right at us!" Charles yelled.

Sam cocked her rifle. She had to be ready for this. Arthur and Charles started shooting. As much as Sam wanted to join in, she found it difficult. She got up and aimed for a man but could not shoot him. Arthur yanked her down and scolded her. "Just let Charles and me handle this, okay?" Sam sighed with a nod and she watched Arthur and Charles go after the men. "What are we doin'? This ain't even our god damn fight!"

Sam covered her ears as the gun fight continued. God damn, guns were so damn loud. But it was over quickly and Arthur came back to check on Sam. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes."

Sam slowly got up and shouldered her rifle. "So, what now?"

Arthur went over to the German man and cut him loose. "You wanna speak some more German to this guy?"

Sam nodded and went to the man. "Hello, uh...um...oh. Ihre Familie hat uns geschickt, um Sie zu finden," said Sam. _[Your family sent us to find you.]_

The man smiled nervously. "Oh danke. Danke danke danke. _[Oh thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.]_

Sam chuckled and shook the man's hand. "Bitte." _[You're welcome.]_

"Charles, go find Dutch, get the caravan to divert here. This spot should work for us. Sam, you uh...do you think maybe you could start cleanin' up here while I take this guy back to his family? I'll come help when I'm done," Arthur said.

Sam looked around at some of the dead bodies and shut her eyes. "Uh, yeah. I think I can manage that."

"Good."

Sam looked at the man and got his attention as she pointed at Arthur. "Geh mit diesem Mann. Er bringt Sie zurück nach Dewberry Creek." _[Go with this man. He'll take you back to Dewberry Creek.]_

The man nodded and walked over with Arthur to Boadicea II. As Charles, Arthur and the German man left, Sam looked around her at the area and sighed. She had her work cut out for her. It didn't take her long to get rid of the dead bodies, although being near them was a hard task for Sam, but all she had to do was drag them out to the lake and make sure they wouldn't float back to shore. Sam.was surprised to find how physically easy it was now for her to pick up dead things. When she started working on the camp itself, she saw Arthur coming back in. She waved at him and looked over at the sunset. It was going to be dark soon. She knew it would take the caravan all night to get here.

"So, how did your trip with the German man go?" Sam said with a chuckle as Arthur approached her.

Arthur pulled out a gold bar from his satchel and smiled at her. "He was so grateful, he gave me this."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Wow. I've never seen a gold bar before."

"They don't got gold bars in your time?"

"They do, but we don't usually use them as payment. Not that I know of, at least. No, we use bank notes and coins for paying for things...and credit cards."

"Credit cards?"

Sam smiled. "Little plastic cards that contain our bank information. It's a...here, let me show you." Sam grabbed her wallet and pulled out her Wells Fargo debit card. "See?"

Arthur took a look at it and blinked. "You use this to buy things? And what's this little thing here?" he asked, pointing at the metallic chip.

"Oh, that's where all the digital information is stored on the card. The information for my bank account."

Arthur chuckled as Sam put the card away. "Your world is a strange place."

"I could say the same about yours."

Arthur cackled. "Fair enough." Both of them laughed a little then looked at each other. Their eyes locked on and Sam inched a little closer. "So...how do you know German?"

"My uncle Frank was German. He taught me." Sam looked down at her feet then back at Arthur. "Listen, I...I'm sorry for calling you an arrogant piece of shit. I was just mad because, well...because you're mad at me."

Arthur grasped his gun belt. "A little. I didn't like you bein' gone that whole time."

"...I needed time to think."

"And?"

"...Well, guess it doesn't matter."

"Whatchu mean?"

"You went off to go see your ex-fianceé."

"Because she was in trouble," Arthur explained with defense in his voice.

Sam pouted. "Yes, I bet she was."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Sam turned away from him and started cleaning up. "Just...I don't know."

"Yes you do. What did you mean?"

Sam threw up her hands and scoffed, still not looking at him. "It means you went running off to your ex only a week after you and I broke up. I know it was just one date, but god damn, you sure work real fucking quick."

Sam felt herself jerked around and into the hands of Arthur. He was seething with anger. "I didn't go running to her, Sam! All I did was stop her brother from joinin' some cult!" he yelled.

"Oh really?! That's all?!" Sam asked loudly, glaring into his face.

"Yes! That's all!"

Sam shoved him off. "I don't believe you!"

"Well why does it even matter to you? You broke things off with me!"

"You act like that was something I wanted to do!"

"Wasn't it?!"

"No, you big dumbie! I hated doing it!"

Arthur blinked a few times. "Then why do it?!"

"To save us both the pain when I have to go back home!"

"Oh, for chrissakes! Why do you have to go home?!"

"Because it's where I belong, Arthur! I don't belong here!"

Arthur growled and threw up his hands. "Oh fine! Let's just get this god damn place in order for people!"

Sam huffed away from him and the two angrily went to work. It didn't take long for them to clean things up and by the time they were done, Sam and Arthur had set up their own little individual tents and went to sleep. Sam dreamed of the buck once again, and like always, she was unable to catch it. When Sam woke the next morning, she heard horses and people walking about. The Dutch van der Linde gang had arrived. Sam poked her head out and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Well, it was time to get to work making her own real tent. She'd scavenged some of the fabric, wood, and even a cot left over from the previous occupants and tried her best to make a bigger tent...but she wasn't doing very well. In the process of failing over and over again, Charles had come over to help her and soon she had a tent almost as big as Dutch's. When they were finished, the two stared at it proudly.

"Looks good," Charles commented as he crossed his arms. "But why make a big tent when you're gonna be leavin' us?"

"Because I don't know how long I'm going to be here and having a small tent makes me feel a little claustrophobic, if I'm being honest," she replied.

"Hmm, I see. You need help with your new bed?"

"Naw, I'm good. Thanks, though."

Charles pat her on the shoulder and walked off. Sam caught a glimpse of Arthur walking about camp and she sighed. She really missed being around him, but she was still very angry with him, so she was going to do what she did best in this time: go hunting. She walked over to Mr. Pearson's food cart with a smile.

"Ah, Sam," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm splendid."

"I was just wondering if you needed me to go hunting for food."

"That would be great, but don't be gone a whole week again, okay? We all missed you."

Sam's eyes squinted. "Really?"

"Oh yes. Even little Jack was wondering where his Aunt Sammy had gone."

Sam chuckled a little. "Well, I...that's sweet of him."

For the next three days, Sam dedicated her time to hunting, but one morning when she came in with a dead buck and some boar pelts, she overheard Mrs. Adler arguing with Mr. Pearson as she approached the food cart.

"Ugh, say whatever you damn well please, but I tell ya, if I don't get out of here soon, I'm gonna kill somebody!" Sadie growled with a knife on her hand pointed at Pearson.

Pearson turned around with his butcher knife in hand. "And if you don't stop hissin' at me, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You come near me, sailor, and I'll slice you up!"

"You put that knife down or you're gonna be missin' a hand, lady!"

"What is wrong with you two?" Arthur said behind Sam.

Sam almost jolted from his voice. Sadie slammed her knife down into the cutting board. "I ain't choppin' vegetables for a livin'!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, madam...was there insufficient feathers in your pillow?" Arthur asked jokingly.

"Look, I ain't lazy, Mr. Morgan! I'll work, but not this!"

"Well ain't cookin' work?"

As Sadie walked away to the other side of the cart and Arthur started talking to her, Sam dropped off the dead buck, the boar pelts, and some pork and venison. "Here you go, Mr. Pearson. Some more meat to work with."

"Ah, thank you, Sam. You really are proficient hunter."

Mr. Pearson hung up the buck and Sam looked over at Arthur and Sadie talking. "Hmm. So, uh, you and Mrs. Adler not getting along very well, huh? Perhaps a little lover's spat?"

Pearson laughed a little. "No, we are not havin' a lover's spat, Miss Burke. She's just a pain in the ass."

Sam shrugged and sighed. "Well, I best go cha-"

"...I'll skin this fat old coot and serve him for dinner!" Sadie snapped.

"Watch your damn mouth, you crazy god damn fishwife!" Me. Pearson yelled.

Sam got in between the two of them. "Woa woa woa!"

Arthur grabbed Sadie from jumping. "Enough! Both of ya!" Sadie growled and turned away. "Well come with me, then! You wanna head out there? Run with the men? So be it," Arthur said as he circled around Sadie. "But we go more than just huntin'. We're hunted. And them things huntin' us, well they got guns of their own."

Sadie looked at Arthur blankly. "I ain't afraid of dyin'."

Arthur nodded. "Good. You need anything, Mr. Pearson? Maybe me and Mrs. Adler are gonna take a little ride."

"Yeah, sure. Here's my list and..." Pearson started, handing Arthur a piece of paper and a letter, "...can you post this letter for me while you're there?"

"Sure. Come on, princess." Sam's eye twitched at Arthur's voice. "Are you comin' with me then, woman?"

Sam's eye twitched again. She scowled as Sadie walked towards the wagon. "Can I come with?"

Arthur stopped to look at her. "Uh, no, I think we got this," he said with a smile.

Sam frowned, then looked at Mr. Pearson. "You need any more meat, Mr. Pearson?"

"No, I think we're good for now." Mr. Pearson leaned over the table. "You've been hunting a lot lately. You should rest."

Sam shook her head. "I gotta earn my keep somehow, but I suppose I should take a break. Maybe go swimming in the lake."

"Yeah, wash off all that animal blood on you."

Sam looked down at her red shirt and black pants and laughed. "Yes, I suppose I better get the blood off."

It was weird how the sight of blood on her no longer seemed to bother her. As long as it was animal blood, at least. Sam went to her tent and grabbed a blue button down shirt and brown pants before heading over to a secluded area of the woods. She looked around to make sure she was alone, undressed herself and got into the water. She took the hair binder out of her hair and let her ponytail free before going under the water. It felt good to get all the blood and grime off her, although it did take some time to get off. But afterwards, she just enjoyed her time skinny dipping. Sam couldn't even remember the last time she went skinny dipping. When she finally got out, her fingers and toes were pruny. She quickly dried herself off with a drying cloth and got into her clean clothes. She grabbed her dirty ones and walked back to camp just as Sadie and Arthur were heading back in. She put her dirty clothes in her wicker laundry basket and searched around in her tent for cigarettes. She lit one up and took a deep puff in. She exhaled and shut her eyes gently. Suddenly Mr. Pearson came walking to her tent. "Hey Sam, uh, you know what? There is something I do need. I need some bison meat and pelts."

Sam blinked a few times. "Oh. Okay, well, I'll have to ask Arthur or Charles to come-"

"Ask Charles. Um, Arthur's busy right now."

Sam looked past Pearson to see Arthur talking to Sadie. Oh great. Now he was chatting up another woman. Sam scowled at the two then looked at Pearson. "Alright, I'll ask Charles."

Conveniently enough, Charles was walking towards her tent. "Hey Sam, what are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm about to go hunting for bison, per Mr. Pearson's request. You coming?"

"Sure."

Sam grinned and the two walked towards their mounts Taima and Orion. They mounted up and galloped out of camp to the north.

* * *

It was almost night time by the time Charles and Sam got back. As they got in and got off their horses, Sam grabbed her bison pelt and was barely able to carry it. "You sure you got that, Sam?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, I got it," she said with a groan. She wobbled over to Mr. Pearson's cart and set the pelt down on the ground. "Alright, Mr. Pearson, we got...your..." Sam looked around. The whole camp was deserted. "What the hell?"

"SURPRISE!" she heard behind her and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she bucked around.

"Jesus H. mother fucking Roosevelt Christ!" she screeched.

The whole camp started laughing at her as she held a hand to her heart. Sadie was holding a cake with candles. "Happy birthday, Miss Burke."

Sam blinked a few times as she looked at everyone. "H-How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Arthur told us," Sadie replied.

Sam spotted Arthur coming up with a wrapped up box. Happy birthday, Sam," he said.

Sam took the box from him and opened it. Inside was part of a buck antler on a bracelet, recognizing the antler immediately. She grinned and looked at Arthur. "Hey, isn't this the-"

"I know I shouldn't have gone through your stuff, but...well, I wanted to have something special made from one of your kills, so I-"

Sam embraced Arthur in a big hug. "I love it. Thank you."

Sam pulled back with a smile and Arthur lowered his gaze. "Well, ahem, we better get this party started, huh?"

Sadie held out the cake to her. "Make a wish."

Sam put the bracelet on and smiled as she looked at the candles. She made her wish then she blew them out. People cheered her on.

'"Okay, now let's have some alcohol!" Uncle shoured. This made everyone laugh.


	18. The Birthday Party

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 18: The Birthday Party**

After some birthday cake, Sam proceeded to celebrate her birthday with whiskey and beer...as did most everyone else. Songs were played in her honor, although some were rather raunchy, but she laughed at the lyrics anyway. There was one song in particular that she liked that she wished she knew. It was called "One-Eyed Riley". She requested that song twice. There was dancing as well, and at one point, she asked for everyone's attention at one of the tables as she took her shoes off and climbed on top.

"So!" she yelled, decided to do something she saw in the movie Titanic. "You think you're big, tough men?" she asked, taking someone's cigarette and taking a puff from it. "Then let's see you do this!"

Sam lifted up her pants a little at the hem and rolled them up. She put her heels together, her turn out flawless, and outstretched her arms mildly in front of her. Yes, it'd been years since she'd done ballet, but Sam knew she still had the moves down...hopefully. Slowly she began to rise and soon she was on the balls of her feet. Now for the hard part. Sam put herself right on her tippy toes and she squeaked from the pain. Yep, this hurt, but she opened one eye to see people gawking at her feet. Now how long could she hold it for? Ah, cramp! She put her feet down flat and started giggling. People started clapping and she took bow, taking another drag of a cigarette that she'd taken from someone. "I haven't done that in years!" she shouted.

People laughed and Sam was called to do a few more moves. She stood on one foot, outstretched her arms, and lifted her other leg behind her. She put her foot back down then started twirling on top of the table over and over again. After that, she was done and she jumped off the table, taking another puff from the cigarette. More drinking ensued and eventually Sam found her way over to Arthur who was sitting on a log. She joined him with a bottle of whiskey and handed it to him, giggling as she did.

"So, how did you like my ballet performance?" she asked.

Arthur chuckled and took a swig of whiskey. "It was real impressive. How did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, I used to do ballet dancing."

Arthur handed her back the whiskey and laughed. "You're kiddin'."

"Nope, hehehe."

Arthur laughed again. "You sure are somethin' else."

"I know." Sam took another drink. Arthur took a cigarette out and lit a match with his boot. "How do you do that?"

Arthur lit his cigarette and grinned with it still in his mouth. "I dunno, you just do."

Sam giggled at him and he offered her a cigarette. She took it and he lit another match, then he lit her cigarette for her. Sam took a puff and sighed happily. "This is a good birthday party for me."

"I'm glad you think so."

Sam hummed and took a drink of whiskey before handing it to Arthur. "So, how did the grocery shopping go today?"

"Fine. We ran into some Lemoyne Raiders."

"Who are they?"

"I dunno, just some local gang."

"Did you shoot them?"

Arthur took a drink and nodded. "Yep. They tried to rob Mrs. Adler and me."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah."

"So..." Sam leaned in close. "Did Mrs. Adler shoot them too?"

"Yes."

Sam frowned. "I see. Well, guess she's...quite a woman, huh?" Sam asked, bowing her head.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly Javier started playing a slow, romantic sounding song nearby and Sam looked into Arthur's eyes. "Well, she has no qualms about killing people. And I do."

"So?"

"Well, maybe you and her should date."

Arthur laughed and took a puff of his cigarette. "Is someone jealous?"

"A little."

Arthur and Sam's eyes locked on and Arthur frowned at her. "Sam..."

"I know I don't have a right to be, but god dammit...I can't help it. I like you a lot."

Arthur sighed and drank some whiskey. "And I like you a lot."

Sam blushed and grabbed the bottle. "No you don't."

Arthur grabbed her hand and looked at her hard. "I do."

Sam sighed and threw up her hands. "I bet you said that to Mary, too."

Sam went to get up but Arthur pulled her back down. "Can we not fight, please? And no, I didn't say that to Mary."

Sam waved him off and grabbed the bottle of whiskey to drink. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're as stubborn as an ox."

Sam giggled and nodded, handing him the bottle and smoking her cigarette. "So I've been told on many occasion, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur chuckled and grabbed the whiskey as he finished his cigarette. "Sam, please. I promise that it was all innocent."

Sam eyed him suspiciously before deciding that she'd believe him. "Fine. I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you."

Sam finished her cigarette and sighed. "So, now what?"

"Well," Arthur looked around, stood up, and offered his hand to Sam. "Would you like to dance?" Sam smiled at him happily and got up, taking his hand and getting close to him. While Arthur put his hand on her waist, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. They started swaying slowly to the music that Javier was playing on his guitar, their free hands clasping to each other's palms. As they danced, they got real close and Sam shut her eyes, savoring Arthur's natural scent. God, he smelled so good. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Sam asked, opening her eyes. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just, uh..."

Arthur must have noticed her reddening cheeks because he smirked at her. "Why are you blushin'?"

Yep, he noticed. "No reason."

"Sam..."

Sam rolled her eyes as he twirled her around. "You just smell fucking amazing, okay?"

Arthur cackled loudly. "I do not."

"Oh yes you do. I've been smelling you since Colter and you smell so god damn good."

Arthur wheezed out a laugh. "What do I smell like?"

"Like campfire smoke, pine trees, and on occasion, tobacco."

Arthur laughed again and pulled her closer to his body. "I see. And that's a good smell to you?"

Sam put her arms around his neck and leaned close to his ear. "Yes. This is clearly the alcohol talking right now but whenever I smell you, it makes me very, very wet."

Sam heard Arthur's breath stop when he paused the dance, placing a hand on her lower back. "God, woman, the way you talk..."

Sam giggled and kissed his ear lobe. "You don't like how I talk?"

Arthur growled into her neck. "I love the way you talk," he whispered gruffly.

To hell with it. Sam needed this man right now. She started laughing and pulled away from him, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Do you now? Hmm...interesting."

Sam grabbed his hand and walked backwards towards her tent, using her free hand to give a "come hither" motion. Arthur followed her blindly with a big smile as she ambled towards her tent. "Where are we goin'?" he asked.

"Somewhere more private," she replied, pulling him to her and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't keep fighting my feelings, Arthur. I want you."

Arthur kissed her hungrily and directed her into the tent. They started tearing at each other's clothes and breathing heavily while Sam assaulted his mouth. She got his shirt off and started kissing his chest, then went down on her knees and began placing kisses on his navel. A low guttural growl and hands in her hair was his response. While she unbuttoned his pants, she looked up at him with a drunken smile. When his member came out, she grasped it in her hand and started licking the tip. God, he was huge. Arthur hissed and tightened the grip in her hair. Sam then gripped his testicles and started massaging them as her mouth enveloped his head and shaft, making Arthur groan. Already Sam could taste the saltiness of his precum and swallowed the small bit of it. She went at him for a while, bobbing her head back and forth at a slow pace and she took a small glance up at him. He was staring down at her with a grin.

"Jesus Christ, Sam..." he whispered. He tasted so good to her and she wanted more of him in her mouth. She did her best to take him all in, but she suddenly gagged when his tip hit the back of her throat. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said. "Sorry, but you're just so big and it's been a while since I've done this."

Arthur chuckled and leaned his head back. "Sam, I gotta...I need to be in you right now."

Sam slowly got up and kissed him. "Do you want to fuck me, Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"I want to fuck you."

Sam backed up and started unbuttoning her pants. She pulled them down, took off her shoes, and slipped out of her pants. Arthur got out of his own and he took off her shirt. He stared at her body for a moment before she slipped off her bra and panties. He seemed confused by her underwear and she giggled.

"Yeah, uh...this is the future of undergarments."

Arthur chuckled and pulled her into his arms after he slipped off his boots and pants. "You're so beautiful."

Sam blushed and bit her lower lip. "Oh stop, you handsome devil."

Arthur kissed her gently. "I'll never stop." He pushed her on the cot and forced her legs open as he crawled on top of her. Arthur planted kisses all over her neck and jawline and she moaned softly. Sam could feel him at her entrance and she bucked, trying to get him to go in. Arthur laughed and looked down at her. "Easy, cowgirl."

Sam snickered as she glanced up at him. "I'm sorry, but I want you in me."

"How bad do you want it, woman?"

Oh. Sam smirked at him. So he was a little dirty. She liked that. "I need it. I need you."

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

Sam whined and bit her lip as he kissed her neck. "My whole body is aching for it, Arthur."

"Say please."

"Please, Arthur."

Arthir shook his head with a cackle. "Beg for it, woman."

Oh, he was such a natural tease. "Please, fuck me!"

Arthur chuckled deeply into her throat. "That's my girl."

Arthur plunged into her wetness and Sam groaned out loudly. They went slow at first to pace themselves. Arthur wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, but when he started going faster and harder, Sam could barely contain her mutterings and moans of pleasure. She raised her head back and cried out when he went very deep.

"Ah, sorry," he said.

"No, keep doing that," she growled.

Arthur did it again and she cried out again. "Like that?"

"Yes!"

Arthur kept doing it and Sam was being very loud, so Arthur kissed her so she could scream into his mouth. Pleasure started building inside of her and when Sam begged Arthur to go faster, he obliged her happily. Her climax reached its peak and washed over her, making her cry out long and hard against his lips. Arthur started grunting and groaning so Sam assumed he was going to come soon. He had to be, they'd been going at it for so long. He pulled out and Sam went for his cock, sucking on it to get his orgasm to hit him. Hot, sticky fluid flowed into her mouth and she swallowed it. Arthur and her were both sweaty and breathing hard when it was all over. They laid together on the cot and Arthur held Sam in his arms, both still trembling from the wonderful experience they'd just shared.

"That was so amazing," Sam uttered with content.

Arthur cackled with a nod. "It was. I haven't done that in a very long time."

"Me too."

Sam kissed his chest a few times before crawling out of the cot. "Hey, where are you goin'?" he asked.

"Getting dressed. We still have a party going on out there," Sam replied.

Arthur sat up and grabbed her body, pulling her to him. "But I'm not done with you yet."

Sam giggled and ran a hand through his hair as she looked down at him. "You're not?"

"No."

Arthur lifted her leg up to set her foot on the cot and he pressed his mouth to her womanhood. Sam yelped out and laughed as his tongue went into her slit, gliding about and tasting her. Sam leaned her head back and moaned softly as Arthur explored her. She put her hands through his hair and gripped tightly, guiding his head to the right spots. He put his hands on her outer thighs as he worked and soon Sam felt another orgasm start to approach. Her breath resumed its shallowness and moans erupted from her throat once more as she came undone again, her legs shivering from the feeling. Arthur looked up at her with a grin.

"That was quick," he whispered.

Sam nodded. "Once the first one comes, it's very easy to make me come over and over again."

Arthur raised a brow. "Really?"

Sam giggled. "Yup," she said with a mouth pop.

Arthur went back down and Sam gasped, not expecting him to do more. He made her come again and again and again until she she could barely stand, her legs feeling like jelly at that point. She sat on the cot and rubbed a hand through her hair as Arthur kissed her. "You ready to go back out?"

Sam chuckled breathlessly. "I may need a few minutes. I...my legs are jiggly right now."

Arthur looked down at her shaking legs and he laughed. "I'm glad I could please you."

"Ooooh, you certainly did."

Arthur got up and started getting dressed. After a few moments, Sam was able to stand upright and get dressed herself. Arthur poked his head outside and then turned and gave her a kiss. "Good, nobody is waitin' on us."

"You were expecting people to?"

"Well, yeah, with all the racket you were makin'."

Sam's jaw dropped and she smacked his chest. "Shut up."

Arthur pulled her in his arms and kissed her, chuckling into her mouth. "Hehehe. You're so feisty. Come on, let's go get even more drunk."

They two walked out of the tent cautiously, making sure no one was watching. "Wait a minute, why are we sneaking about? Are you ashamed or something?"

Arthur scoffed at her in amusement. "Hell no, woman. I just didn't know if you-"

Sam wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Arthur pulled her in close and Sam giggled against his mouth. "Damn right, you're not ashamed."

Arthur kept an arm around her and chuckled as they went walking back to the main fire. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey on the way and opened it, offering her a drink. Sam took it and drank a good sip before handing it back to Arthur.

"Well well," Dutch said as the two walked by. "Where did you two go off to?"

Sam grinned. "It wouldn't be polite to say."

Arthur almost spit out his drink and started laughing. Dutch laughed as well and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Well, it's about damn time!"

Sam giggled and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek before going off to spend time with the girls.


	19. The Day After

_I'm so sorry, I've had horrible writer's block with this chapter so that's why it took me so long to post._ _Anyway, review, fav, follow, and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 19: The Day After**

Arthur woke up the next morning with a naked Sam in his arms. They'd had sex a couple more times last night before finally retiring for the evening. Arthur gave the sleeping woman a small kiss on the mouth before climbing out of her cot and getting dressed in his summer gunslinger outfit. He put on his hat, gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and walked out. He stretched as he stood outside and let out a loud yawn. He was oh so incredibly satisfied right now and had a broad smile on his face. He walked over to Pearson's cart and grabbed an apple to bite into before going over to the pot to pour himself some coffee. As he did, the girls were smiling at him knowingly. Arthur eyed them skeptically.

"What?" he said with the apple still in his mouth.

"Nothin'," Mary-Beth said.

"How was your night, Arthur?" Tilly asked.

Arthur took a bite of his apple, barely able to contain the smile on his face. "Fine."

Karen, Tilly, Abigail, Sadie, and Mary-Beth started giggling. "Just fine?" Karen asked.

Arthur took a sip of his coffee. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothin'. We just uh...there was quite a bit of noise comin' from Miss Burke's tent last night."

Arthur chuckled, a blush creeping on the bridge of his nose. "Oh yeah? What kind of noise?"

"The good kind," Abigail said.

The girls started giggling again and Arthur shook his head. "Now ladies, I reckon you mighta been hearin' things."

"Oh, I heard plenty," Karen laughed.

The girls broke out into hysterics and Arthur felt his face grow hot with happy embarassment. "I ain't got a clue what you mean."

Mary-Beth sighed. "Oh stop teasin' him, girls. You know a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Doesn't kiss and tell what?" Javier asked as he walked over. "What are you women talkin' about?"

The women snickered amongst themselves and Arthur took another bite. "We're talkin' about Arthur and Sam finally gettin' together last night," Karen said.

"What?" Javier said in shock as he gaped at Arthur. "You and Sam?"

Arthur put on a blank face, or tried to as he drank from his coffee cup. He was in a very happy mood and there was no way he was going to let anything bring him down that morning. So, he inclined his head to Javier. Javier clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder and laughed. "Ah, amigo. It's about time you had a woman. Does this mean Sam is goin' to stay with us now?"

Arthur shrugged. "I dunno, maybe?"

The girls bounced up and down happily while cheering. "Well, I hope she stays with us. I like her," Tilly said.

Arthur finished off his apple and coffee with a grin. "I like her too," he said with a chuckle.

Just then he spotted Dutch out by the shore and he excused himself from the girls and Javier before walking over to him. Dutch turned and smiled at him.

"How you doin', old friend?" Dutch asked Arthur.

"Fine," Arthur replied with a smile.

Dutch leaned back a little and smirked. "You sure seem in a good mood."

Arthur cackled. "That's because I am in a good mood, Dutch."

Dutch laughed, giving him a knowing look. "Well, it's funny, us endin' up down here. My daddy died in a field in Pennsylvania, fightin' this lot. I ever tell you that?"

"Many times..."

Dutch hmphed a little with a jerk of his head. "I see I'm borin' you, Arthur."

"Oh, I'm not bored, Dutch. Nothing's gonna bore me today."

Dutch laughed as he looked over the horizon of the lake. "We got the day. It's nice out." Dutch and Arthur started walking back off the shore into camp. "Old Hosea says there's a creek around here. I reckon it's full of fish."

* * *

Sam quietly woke from her slumber and stretched in her cot with a big grin on her face. Man, what a night she had with Arthur. She was as satisfied as a kitten full on its mother's milk. She went and put on brown pants, her black western boots, a black button down shirt, and her big valley hat. As she walked outside, she looked around at camp with a big smile on her face. Sam headed towards the breakfast pot to get some food and Micah came marching up to her.

"So, Miss Burke, I heard you and Arthur finally got together last night," he said with a sly grin.

"Huh. Guess word goes around fast here," she said, smiling to herself as she bowled some stew.

"When am I gonna be next?"

Sam stopped and looked at Micah in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Sam scoffed and stood up straight. "I believe nobody is next, Mr. Bell."

Micah laughed and rubbed his nose before putting his hands on his hips. "Oh, don't be like that. I know you like me."

Sam shook her head. "I despise you."

"You used to say that about Arthur."

"I was lying."

"So who's to say you ain't lyin' now?" Micah asked while getting too close to Sam for comfort. "How much for a night with you?"

Sam glared at him. "I don't know what gives you the impression that I'm a whore, Micah, but I'm not a whore. So you can take your offer and shove it right up your fucking ass."

Micah cackled and held his hands up. "Such a dirty little mouth. I like that."

Sam chuckled, grabbed the spoon from the pot, and tossed food in Micah's face with it. He backed up with a yell. "Fuck off, Micah!"

Micah went at her and Sam, still with a bowl of stew in her hand, pulled out her knife and put it to his throat. He held his hands up and started laughing. "Feisty little bitch, ain'tcha?"

"Damn right I am, now fuck off!" Micah backed up with a laugh and walked towards the lake. Sam shook her head and sheathed her knife before taking a bite of stew. "Fucking jackass..."

* * *

"Alright," Dutch said as Arthur rowed the boat to shore. "I think...I...well, I mean we...are gonna be okay." Hosea and Arthur got out of the boat and Dutch stood up. "I know...I always know," he said as he stepped out of the boat, "whenever I got you two by my side, things are gonna be just fine. This place will be good for us. For now, anyway."

"I hope so," Hosea said.

"Well, I am going to take in the view."

Hosea and Arthur started walking away. "I'll give these fish to Pearson."

Arthur nodded, looked around camp for Sam and spotted her brushing down Orion. He grinned and made his way over to her. Sam saw him and smiled. As he closed in, he put his hands on his gun belt and coughed almost uncomfortably. "Hi."

Sam smiled at him bashfully. "Hi."

Arthur looked at the ground and dug the tip of his boot in the dirt. "So, uh, how are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "And you?"

"I'm good. Real good," he said, giving her a smile.

She smiled back and they both looked away. "Where'd you head of to this morning?"

"Fishin' with Dutch and Hosea."

"Oh." Sam started digging in her fingernails and looking at them. "I uh...ahem, some of the girls teased me about all the noise we made last night."

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, they they teased me too." He saw her cheeks redden and took a step forward. "I had a good time with you last night."

Sam looked at him with a surprised look. "You did?"

"Of course I did. Did you?"

"Yes. A very good time."

Arthur nodded. "Good." He felt unsure about what to do next, but he buckled down his nervousness and cleared his throat. "So, does this mean we're uh...back on?"

Sam giggled. "I should hope so, Arthur. If that's what you want, I mean."

"Oh, it is."

Sam grinned with a nod. "Then we're back on. At least until I...well..."

Arthur frowned. "You still want to go back?"

Sam made a regretful face and lowered her gaze. "Do you blame me?"

"No, but...I guess I was hopin' you'd want to stay after last night."

"You want me to stay?"

Arthur grabbed her hands and pulled them up to his chest. "Of course I do. Sam, you don't have to go off doin' anything dangerous here. I can..." Arthur lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "I can protect you."

Sam looked at him and sighed. "You can't protect me from everything. And I certainly can't keep myself out of danger here...because I...well..."

Sam looked away but Arthur forced her to look at him. "What is it, Sam? Talk to me."

"...I like the danger. That's the problem. I know it's weird, but I do." Arthur huffed. He knew from the way he talked that her time back in 2020 was a lot safer, and part of him would be glad she'd be safe. But at the same time, he wanted to beg her not to go. He wanted to keep her at his side. Sam frowned at him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothin', I was just...can you at least think about stayin'?

Sam sighed. "I'll think about it."

Arthur smiled gently at her. He looked at her hands and kissed one. "Good. Now, I talked to Hosea. He said he might find a score for you to help with in the local town, with some family called the Braithwaites, I believe."

Sam looked impressed. "Well, that was quick. We only just got down here."

"I know, but on our way to go fishin', we kinda got involved with the law. On the good side, for once. I helped chase a wanted man so now we're in a good spot."

Sam smirked and looked into his eyes. "Good. Should I go see Hosea about this?"

"If you want. But first..." Arthur grasped Sam in his arms and pulled her in close, kissing her softly. "You uh, wanna head to the tent?"

Sam giggled. "So Micah can harass me again later? No, let's go out and have some actual privacy."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, looking apoplectic. "He harassed you? When?"

"While you were gone. Asked when he was gonna be next, asked how much for a night with me, blah blah blah."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "That son of a bitch! Micah!" Arthur yelled as he turned around. "Micah, where are you!"

Sam grabbed Arthur's arm. "Don't worry about it, I fended him off."

"That's not the point, Sam!" he snapped, looking at her.

Sam sighed at him with a grin. "Well, what is the point?"

"The point is he shouldn't be disrespectin' you like that!"

Sam laughed and kissed his cheek. "I think he learned his lesson when I pulled my knife on him."

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yes. And threw food at his face."

Arthur burst out laughing and pulled Sam into a warm embrace, kissing her softly. "That's my girl."

Sam grinned and licked his lips which made him gasp and set his loins ablaze. "Damn right I am."

Arthur growled and gave her a deeper kiss. "God, you're so sexy."

"Thank you," she giggled.

Arthur kissed her once more and walked over to Mr. Pearson's cart with her to give him some fish. As they walked around camp, talking about what to do next, Mr. Strauss got Arthur's attention and Arthur sighed. "Well, maybe you better go see what Hosea has to say about things and I'll talk to Strauss."

Sam gave him a scolding look. "Alright. Just don't go beating people up."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam walked away to go find Hosea and Arthur walked to Mr. Strauss. "Ah, Herr Morgan," Strauss said.

"Herr Strauss," Arthur replied.

"How are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Well enough, I guess. And you?"

"Well, it turns out the pursuit of freedom is not a cheap business. Not for us and not for some of the locals."

"Sharkin' already?"

"I prefer to call it banking."

"You ain't the one handin' out the beatings."

"No, but I am the one feeding the women and children in the camp. What choice do we have, Mr. Morgan? Besides, I heard you didn't beat Mr. Downes like you were supposed to."

"Well, he was real sickly so..."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it didn't have something to do with Miss Burke being mad at you?"

Arthur looked over at Sam who was talking to Hosea and he smiled a little before looking back at Strauss. "Ah, I don't know, I...well, come on, then. Tell me who."

"Here's the list," Strauss said while looking in his ledger. "Refinery worker turned hunter by the name of Winton Holmes. You'll find him up in the hills north of Strawberry. Ah, an apprentice undertaker. This one working in Rhodes...his name was Gwyn Hughes."

"And how many of them do you think will be able to pay?" Arthur asked.

"With enough encouragement, both of them," Strauss replied, chuckling.

Arthur nodded and walked away to go back to Sam. Before he was going to do any of that, he had some business with his woman in her tent. But then Sean called out to him. "Oh, hey Arthur."

Arthur went to him. "Yeah?"

"So," Sean said, rolling up a map. "Tell me...is your people, err, Jacobites or English lovers, Arthur?" Sean asked while crossing his arms.

"My people were peasants. We had no time for politics."

"My dad would say that no politics was politics."

"That old world bullshit, it ain't got no place here."

"Why? Because there ain't no judgment here? Most folks hate the Negroes, they hate the Redskins, the Jews...even us Irish. Heh, you ain't so free of politics."

"I hate everyone just the same," Arthur argued lightly.

"Well, in that case, you're gonna want what I just found for us."

"What's that?" Arthur asked, feeling intrigued.

"I was ridin' around a couple days back...and I come across this old cabin. Couple of fuckers lazin' about outside...all liquored up. Heh heh heh, I didn't think nothin' of it, but then I come across this hunter down by the river, and he tells me that they're a stuck-up crew. Says they hit a train a couple of days back near Emerald Ranch. Nice feller, he was, shared a bottle we did. Then I robbed the bastard blind, heh heh heh!"

"And you believed him?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"No reason not to. If he's right, it'll be a big haul for us. I saw three of them, maybe more. But I reckon you and me, we could take them real easy."

Arthur nodded in approval. "Alright. What the hell...let's go check it out," he said with a gentle slap to Sean's arm.

"Heh heh, them sons of bitches think they're mean, haha, they're about to get a lesson in mean!"

The two started walking to their horses. "You just keep your cool, you hear me?"


	20. Margaret

**Chapter 20: Margaret**

Sam and Hosea went into Rhodes to have a few beers and look into the feud between the Grays and the Braithwaites. They heard a lot of the same thing - rumors of gold, no one even knew how the feud started, and it had gone on for years and years. They kept themselves discreet, however, and after a few drinks they left the saloon. Hosea decides to go back to camp while Sam figured she should go do some hunting. She headed over to Caliga Way, a little east of Rhodes, having heard there was good game there. However, when she got there, she spotted a blonde woman with a circus carriage and wondered what was going on, so she approached the woman. As she got close, she noticed the cage was empty. Uh oh.

"Uh, excuse me," Sam began. "But uh, are you with a circus or something?"

The woman glanced at Sam and blinked a few times. "Yes. And uh, I've lost my tiger."

Sam raised a brow. "Your tiger, huh?"

"Yes. I sent our best lion out to find him, and err...now he's missin' too. It is a right old predicament," the woman explained, patting one of her horses on the rump.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "You lose a bear, too?"

The woman gave Sam a puzzled expression. "Pardon?"

Sam waved a hand off. "Nevermind." Just then she saw Arthur coming in and she started laughing. "Well well, small world."

The woman turned around, then glanced at Sam. "You know him?"

"Oh, he's my uh...my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Sam sighed, wondering how to explain what a boyfriend actually was. Lover? No, too crass. Gentleman suitor? No, too formal. Sweetheart? Good enough. "My sweetheart."

"Oooh."

Arthur trotted up to Sam. "Fancy meetin' you here. Whatchu up to?" Arthur asked

"Oh, I was out hunting and ran into, um...what's your name?"

"Sally Nash," the blonde woman said.

Sam tipped her hat. "I'm Sam Burke, and this is Arthur Morgan."

Arthur also tipped his hat to Sally. "Did erm, did you lose a tiger?" Arthur asked Sally.

"Yeah, you found one?" Sally inquired excitedly.

"No, I found your caravan down the way. Margaret said that you might need a hand."

Sally nodded. "Well, as I told Miss Burke, the tiger is missin' and I sent out King to find her, now he's missin' too."

"Your lion from Timbuktu, weren't he?"

Sam had to stifle a giggle. "From Valentine, I think. He might be more of a kind of dog than a lion, but in a certain light a feller could never tell," said Sally.

Arthur sighed with a nod. "Of course. Which way'd he go?"

Sam pointed towards the river. "Into them shrubs over there."

"Okay. Why don't you hop up on the wagon and Sam and I'll see if we can find his track."

"Okay. That first set of shrubs...that's where I lost sight of him."

Sam dismounted with Arthur and they both walked towards the river. Sam looked down and started following pawprints. "Lions and tigers," Sam commented with a head shake and a giggle.

"Yeah. Just got their zebra back, only it was actually a painted mule," Arthur said, chuckling.

Sam snorted and let out a puff of air as she tracked. "Oh my God, really?"

"Yup." Arthur wrapped an arm around her. "You're cute when you snort," he whispered into her ear.

Sam grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're cute when you snore."

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do," Sam laughed.

"Shut up," he groaned, shoving her a little bit.

Sam giggled and refocused on the pawprints. "Got prints!" she yelled.

"Let me bring the wagon along!" Sally shouted back.

Sam tilted her head to one side as she spotted black paint on the ground. "You paint this dog? There's some pigment here!" Arthur shouted.

Sam laughed and shook her head, but when she spotted some blood by a log, she froze. "Um, Arthur?"

Arthur halted too and sighed. "Looks like blood to me...shit."

Sam shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened them then resumed the tracking. There were two sets of pawprints now, so Sam assumed the other belonged to the tiger. There was more blood and eventually they came across the carcass of a dead dog with a lion's mane. Sam put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, that poor dog..." she said with an intake of breath.

"Oh darn," Arthur groaned as he knelt down next to the dead animal. "We found your dog!" Arthur barked out. "Ex dog, ex lion..."

Sally ran up with a smile. "Hey boy!" But then her smile faded. "Oh...where's the rest of him?"

"I think a cougar took him," Arthur concluded.

"Ah, that's be Stripey...and I always thought they got along."

Arthur stood up with an incredulous expression. "Your tiger is a wild cat?!"

"Uh-huh," Sally said innocently.

Arthur shook his head as Sam wiped her forehead. "What else? You still need it back."

"Oh, yes sir...she's our star attraction!" Sally said in a serious tone.

"Well, let's hope it wants the other half of its dinner," Arthur said, bending over to pick up the dog.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Arthur! You can't be serious!" she screeched with outrage.

"The other half? Really?" Sally asked.

Arthur started walking towards the wagon with the dog/lion on his shoulder. "I'm gonna put him in your wagon. You both find somewhere to hide. You got a better idea?"

"No, but...ah, Jesus H. Roosevelt god damn Christ..." Sam groaned, throwing up her arms and following her boyfriend.

"Oh...well...behind that log than," Sally said as she pointed to a big log by the wagon.

"Okay." Sally and Sam marched over to the log while Arthur put the dead dog into the caged wagon. "Grub's up."

Arthur joined both the women behind the log. "This is so sad," Sam commented depressingly.

"Stay down. She won't be too far away."

"I went out to find a tiger-" Sally started.

"Cougar, you mean," Arthur interrupted.

"And I end up losin' a lion..."

"A dog."

"Ain't havin' any luck," Sally said as she looked over the log.

"If that's what you dealin' with, you didn't have any luck to begin with." Arthur chuckled. "Cougars and dogs..."

"Hey, it ain't what you got on this life, it's what you make of it."

"Well, that's very wise of you. Especially when you're lacking zebras and tigers."

Sam heard movement in the bushes and jerked her head. "I think Stripey's here," she whispered.

Sure enough, a cougar painted like a tiger came stalking out of the bushes. "Look," Sally whispered. "I really don't think she'll eat the dog. Like I said, they was friends."

"Shut it," Arthur hissed.

Sam eyed the cougar and watched it jump into the cage. It snarled and started chewing on the dog and Arthur walked while crouched towards the wagon. "Oh...I guess she's real hungry," Sally said.

"She's feral. I'm lockin' her in." Sam watched with nervous anticipation as Arthur got to the cage, shut the doors and locked the cougar in. Sam and Sally got up and walked to the circus wagon. "Alright, let's go."

Sam got onto Orion and Arthur whistled for Boadicea II while he and Sally climbed onto the wagon.

"We got her! Okay! Drive, will ya? I'll keep an eye on her!" Sally exclaimed joyfully.

"Sure thing," Arthur replied, grabbing the reins and flicking them.

Sam got along side the wagon on Arthur's side. "Let's get her back to Mr. Margaret."

Sam blinked and shook her head as if to clear it. "Mr. Margaret?"

"Yes. Mr. Margaret."

Arthur chuckled. "Mr. Margaret is a man in a dress."

"Oooh," Sam said.

"She's still eatin'...I woulda though...since they was close and all..." Sally commented.

"Well, wild creatures turn on each other," Arthur observed. "Seemin' friendly one minute, dinner the next. Viciousness comes easy."

Sam contemplated his words as Sally and Arthur continued their conversation. She thought about what happened when she and Charles went hunting for bison, when she almost shot a man. Sam could feel the viciousness of this time creeping into body like a sickness. Oh, how she missed 2020 despite the shitstorm the year had started out with. Still, as she looked at her boyfriend, Sam realized, in the words of Dutch, "this world has its consolations". It was going to be very hard for her to leave, but better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right? Was love enough to keep the viciousness out of Sam, though? She wasn't so sure, especially since she was staying with a bunch of outlaws. Eventually Sam saw the caravan insight and she spotted a man in a pink and blue satin dress. Oh boy.

"Mr. Margaret!" Sally called out.

The man turned around, arms raised. "Aha! I see you've found each other."

"Sure did, Mr. Margaret!"

"And who are you?" Margaret asked of Sam.

"I'm Sam Burke. Arthur and I know each other," she replied.

"Oh. Jolly good, jolly good," Margaret said while making his way to the caravan cage.

"You know, tarrin' and featherin' a donkey is one thing," Arthur began as he lowered himself from the wagon.

"I beg your pardon? It's grease paint, make up."

"...but playing dolls dress up with a wild animal, you're gonna wanna be a lot more careful."

"Stripey ate King, Mr. Margaret," said Sally. "I saw her do it."

"And I always thought they got along," Margaret said while looking in the cage at the dead "lion".

"Oh, she liked him just fine. She licked her chops and asked for seconds," Arthur joked, making Sam roll her eyes. "Speakin' of which...you got any more word on that runaway lion or are you gonna pay me for these misfits?"

"Look, I'm well aware that," Margaret moved to the other side of the cage and the couple followed, "we're not Royal Command Performance material. Daddy you were right, god damn you! But a cow barn in Rhodes is hardly Drury bloody Lane!"

"You got any word on the lion?"

"Yes, yes, I've got word on the lion. Shit is the word. Someone saw him near Emerald Ranch. As you know, we're lately very short on lions," Margaret said, motioning to King. "So, I'd be very grateful. All kinds of grateful."

"There's only one kind of grateful I care about," Arthur said, holding up his hands and rubbing his fingers together. Sam and Arthur walked off to their horses and mounted up, then headed north towards the direction of Emerald Ranch. Sam started giggling then burst into a fit of hysterics. "What's so funny?"

"That guy was like the British drag queen version of Joe fucking Exotic, hahahaaa!" Sam said with a laugh.

Arthur chortled. "Someone from your time, I take it?"

"Oh ho ho yeah. A polygymist, gay, redneck, gun toting, drug addicted big cat owner and breeder from Ohklahoma. He owned a zoo and had, like, over two hundred big cats. The show he was on was fucking hilarious!"

"A show? Like a theatre show?"

"Oh no, it was a documentary. Like a, hmm, how do I describe a tv show to you? Well, it's like a movie but it comes in several different parts called episodes. And instead of having actors, a documentary is about capturing real life things."

Arthur cackled and scratched the back of his head. "You know, I kinda wish I could travel to your time for a day just to see what all the fuss is about."

Sam giggled a little. "That would be something."

When they eventually approached Emerald Ranch, they heard some yelling. "Hold it tight! We got him trapped in here!"

"They got it in the barn! Boy, boy!"

"I should go and get my repeater!"

Sam's eyes went wide and she suddenly didn't feel right about this. "Uh, Arthur, what if it's another big cat?" she asked.

Arthur laughed as they both got off their horses and walked towards the barn. "I'm pretty sure it's just a dog."

There were two men holding the green barn doors shut. "Hold your side!" one of them yelled.

"I am holding it, hold yours!" shouted the other.

"What's the ruckus, boys?" Arthur asked them.

"Get back! We got a cursed creature in here!"

"Oh yeah?" Arthur inquired with humor.

"He's as big as a mule and as mean as a hellcat!"

"It looked like a lion to me!"

"That's a dog in there," Arthur explained.

"A dog?"

Sam took a look at the ground and examined the pawprints. They were huge. "Uh, Arthur? I'm pretty sure it's not a dog."

Arthur looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the size of these prints. They're huge."

Arthur looked at the ground and hmmed. "Must be a big dog."

Sam eyed him with irritation. "Arthur, this is not a dog. I think it's a real big cat."

Arthur sighed. "Well, I better go in and see."

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you nuts? You'll get killed for sure!" Suddenly there was a load roar from a top of the barn and a lion leaped out from the hayloft. Sam looked up and gasped. "Holy Carole fuckin' Baskin..."

Arthur pulled Sam out of the way as it attacked one of the men and went running away to the stables, killing a cow then a horse in the process. Sam took out her rifle and started shooting at it. Arthur did the same with his revolvers and then they chased after it to the stables. Suddenly it came back out and charged but Sam and Arthur kept shooting until it fell down dead. The couple looked at each other with surprised looks.

"I told you it wasn't a dog!" Sam snapped angrily as she shouldered her rifle.

Arthur holstered his guns and shook his head. "Alright, you were right. Fiiine."

Sam rolled her eyes as people started coming over. "They got it! They shot the thing!" someone said.

"Is it dead? I pray that thing's a goner."

Sam frowned at the animal, saddened that they had to kill it. She knelt down beside the dead lion and started stroking its mane. "Sorry, boy," she whispered.

Really, it wasn't much different than hunting other animals, but for some reason, this kill bothered her immensely. Arthur seemed to notice something was up because he put an arm around her as they walked back to the horses. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she replied with a sad sigh. "I mean, it's a lion. Lions are supposed to be free and here's this asshole Margaret using the damn animal like a sideshow freak. And now it's dead because Mr. Margaret is a god damn idiot and has no regard for public fucking safety!"

Arthur kissed her cheek as they continued walking. "I understand. Trust me, I got a few words of my own for that guy."

They both mounted up and headed back towards the area where Mr. Margaret and Sally Nash were waiting and the longer they rode, the angrier Sam got. Some of it was guilt at killing the animal, but mostly it was rage directed at a certain man in drag, so by the time they reached their destination, Sam was seething with anger. She dismounted and stormed over to Margaret.

"Ah! Odysseys returns!" Mr. Margaret exclaimed. "Sally, get the ca-"

Sam punched Margaret in the face and knocked him against the cage. "You fucking asshole!" she yelled.

Margaret cringed and held his nose as Arthur came running up. "What was that for?"

"It was a real fucking lion, you depraved sack of shit! Do you have any idea how much danger you put people in at Emerald Ranch?! The damn thing killed one man and almost got me and Arthur! What the flying fuck is wrong with you?!" Sam yelled before shoving Margaret against the cage.

Arthur grabbed Sam from behind and pulled her back. "Woa woa, calm down, Sam. Relax."

Sam struggled in his grasp as she wanted to rip the guy's face off. Margaret stared at her in horror. "What the bloody hell is wrong with her?"

Once Sam was calm enough to not go after Mr. Margaret, Arthur stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes at the man. "A man-eatin' lion," Arthur said, pointing a finger at Mr. Margaret. "You didn't think that it might be useful for us to know that this time the animal was actually real, you moron?!"

The man held up his hands. "Steady on. I clearly stated that we were looking for a-"

"You haven't clearly stated anything in all the time I've known you! That could've been a good for all we knew!"

"A goose will hardly get them to their feet for the curtain call." Margaret waved his arm towards a cage. "Bring on the King of the Beasts, on the other hand, and they feel the roar and they...well...look about as surprised as you do. What have you done with him if you don't mind me asking?"

Arthur grasped his gun belt. "We killed him. He's dead."

"Bloody hell!" Margaret threw up his hands. "This is rum, old boy."

"Well it was him or us. Now, pay me."

Sam crossed her arms and walked away from the men as they conducted business. She'd heard enough for from Mr. Margaret, at least until he started describing Arthur's payment. She turned around to see Mr. Margaret holding a very big emerald and her eyes went wide.

Suddenly the man pulled the gem back. "Wait, I shouldn't. What would Daddy say?"

Sam rolled her eyes. Okay, this man was nothing like Joe Exotic.


	21. Rhodes

**Chapter 21: Rhodes**

"You're awfully quiet," Arthur said to Sam while riding in the direction of camp.

Sam was quiet. She had a lot on her mind about the lion. "Just thinking about that lion, is all," she said quietly.

Arthur sighed and trotted closer to her. "Wanna go into town and get drunk?"

Sam chuckled a little. "Why is it that you think every problem can be fixed with alcohol?"

"I dunno. It'll help take your mind off things."

Sam shrugged. She might as well. "Alright," she sighed. "Let's go get drunk."

They began to gallop as they went along the way but when they arrived in Rhodes, Arthur pointed out that Dutch and Bill were in town. Sam looked to where he was pointing and saw The Count and Brown Jack. "Huh. Wonder what they're up to?" Arthur said. "Probably at the Sheriff's office."

"That's a good guess, I suppose." Sam remembered Arthur and Dutch and a few others were not ingratiated with the local law, so it was a good guess. "Wanna head over there? See what they're doing?"

"Sure."

Sam and Arthur tethered their horses across the way and casually walked over to the sheriff's office. As Arthur opened the door, Sam heard Dutch inside.

"Of course, of course," Dutch said, sitting on the edge of the sheriff's desk. Bill was sitting behind a man who Sam assumed was the sheriff. "Oh, and here is my dear friend, Arthur Callahan. Boy is a hunter, boy is a killer." Dutch got up and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, you've met but not been introduced to Mr...oh, I'm so sorry, Sheriff Gray."

Sam could immediately tell the sheriff was drunk, but he looked at her with a skeptical look. "And who are you?" the sheriff asked drunkenly.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Uh, Sam. Sam...Callahan." She figured everyone was using made up names so she might as well join in.

Dutch grinned at Sam in approval. "Yes, this is Sam Callahan. Arthur's wife."

Sam jerked her head in Dutch's direction with a look of disbelief, but she kept her mouth shut. Meanwhile, Arthur's cheeks went bright red. Sam looked back at the sheriff with a grin. "Yes. I'm Arthur's wife."

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you both. And how are you doin', Mr. and Mrs. Callahan?"

"I'm fine," they both said in unison.

"Tough business you boys had."

"We did?" Arthur asked while looking at Dutch. Dutch gave him a wink.

"Oh, there's no need to pretend with me, sir. Life can be tough."

"So it can."

"And no man owes another anything."

"No, sir."

"But still," the sheriff wobbled to get up, "I feel like you were hard done by, losing your employment like that. But still, here in Rhodes we have work enough for honest men."

The sheriff offered Arthur a jug of moonshine and Arthur took a drink. "That's some strong stuff."

He handed it to Sam and she put the rim of the jug to her mouth cautiously. When she took a drink, it felt like her mouth and throat were on fire. "Jesus Christ, what is this?" she blurted out, handing it to Dutch.

The men laughed and the sheriff gave her an inebriated smile. "That is moonshine, Mrs. Callahan."

Sam's eyebrows lifted with surprise. Good god damn fucking balls, this really was the south. "Excuse me a moment, the sheriff said as he stumbled towards the door.

Sam watched him trip over his own feet and she stifled a laugh, but then she turned her attention to Dutch. "Arthur's wife?! What the fuck, Dutch?!"

Dutch shushed her. "It's Hoagy Macintosh, Sam. And what else was I supposed to say?"

"Maybe his cousin?!"

"Well apparently down here you can be both. Now, Arthur, I told you we was movin' up in this world." Dutch reached into the desk and pulled out deputy stars. "Deputies!"

"You have finally lost your mind," Arthur hissed.

"Amongst these drunkards, hillbillies, and slavers, good honest thieves like us, we're bound to be moralize in a place like this." Just then, Sheriff Gray came stumbling back in. "Oh, Sheriff Gray, you are back."

Sheriff Gray staggered on over to the men and put his hands on Dutch and Arthur's shoulders. "Now listen, sir...there is shine in them woods though," the sheriff said while pointing at the door. "And it is costin' this county it's good name, and the state a whole lot of income. You boys wouldn't mind rootin' it out, maybe we'll make you permanent." Sam noticed the man looked about ready to throw up. "I gotta sit me down a second," he said, going for his chair.

"Not a problem, sir, not a problem at all," Dutch said. "You are in safe hands now. And people waste time with the temperance movement. Liquor never dulled a good man's senses."

Sam blinked a few times, her brain trying to process what Dutch just said. She followed Arthur, Bill and Dutch out the door. "So now what?" Sam asked.

"Arthur will ride with the deputy. Are you coming with then, Sam?" Dutch inquired.

"Sure. Not like I have anything else to do," she replied.

"Okay. You, Bill and I will follow Arthur and the deputy." Arthur climbed onto the wagon and Sam went across the street for her horse, also untethering Boadicea II so she could come along. Sam went between Bill and Dutch on her horse as the wagon pulled away. "So, you and Hosea find much out while you were in town with him?" Dutch asked, keeping his voice down.

Sam shook her head. "Not much. Just some shit about gold and a family feud," she replied, also speaking barely above a whisper.

Dutch grinned a little. "That's still useful information. Not bad."

Sam shrugged with a smirk. "Thanks."

Dutch eyed her for a moment. "You know, I do believe I haven't seen Arthur this happy in a long time."

Sam eyed him back. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. While we was fishin' earlier, he was actually whistlin' a tune. I've never heard the man whistle a tune."

Sam smiled to herself. "Oh."

"So now that you and Arthur are together, does this mean you're gonna stay with us?" Bill asked suddenly.

Sam's smile faded. "I...well, I'm still thinking about it."

"You're still thinkin' about it?" Dutch asked sharply. "You mean to tell me that you're possibly gonna leave that poor man to his own devices?"

"As I said, I'm still thinking about it."

"Hey!" Arthur yelled from the wagon. "Archibald wants to remind us he's in charge here!"

"Of course!" Bill answered.

"Who else would be?" Dutch asked before looking at Sam again. "Why exactly do you need to go back to Minnesota, Sam?"

"It's safer there."

"That's it? It's safer there?" Dutch scoffed. "Look, I know you been through a lot since you joined up with us, but c'mon. Arthur would be heartbroken if you left."

Sam closed her eyes and bowed her head. "So would I. But Du- Hoagy, I'm not accustomed to this life. It's dangerous and it scares the ever loving piss outta me. And," she started to whisper, "I could never be an outlaw."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "You fit in a lot more than you realize, Sam. And it's not like any of us are askin' you to break any laws," he whispered.

"Yeah," Bill said. "We like you. And you make Arthur less of a grouch."

Sam started giggling. "He is a bit grouchy at times."

Suddenly the wagon stopped and Dutch, Bill and Sam halted their mounts. There was a broken down wagon by the side of the road and Arthur jumped down to go check it out with Deputy McGregor. Bill started snacking away at the air.

"These damn flies! I swear they've got it in for me!" Bill snarled.

"You could try washing once in a while," Dutch commented.

Sam shook her head with a laugh. "Shit, Hoagy. You're so mean," she teased.

Dutch laughed with a nod. "I can be sometimes." He gave Sam a serious look abruptly. "Listen, Hosea wants to try and get you into conning with him. Do you think maybe you'd be up for that, at least?"

Sam squinted an eye and and looked up. "Well, I dunno. He did mention it but I've never conned anyone before and I don't exactly possess a silver tongue like he does."

"I'm sure you can learn quickly."

Arthur and Deputy McGregor started walking back to the wagon. "Just as long as I don't have to kill anyone, I'll see what I can do," Sam said in a hushed voice.

They started moving again and Dutch got closer to Sam. "You sure you're up for this moonshine raid? Might be people that need shootin'," he pointed out.

"I'll leave that up to you guys," she said with a smirk. "Now, why did you tell Sheriff Gray I was Arthur's wife?"

"Because you two might as well get married, what with the way you two bicker in an argument."

Sam rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "I guess so, but don't you be putting ideas of marriage into his head."

"Why not? You don't love Arthur?"

Sam contemplated this for a moment or two before answering, but before she could, the wagon stopped and the three riders had to stop too. Sam dismounted, grabbed her rifle and bow, just in case, and joined the deputy.

"Now, anyone we find here, we bring in alive. Understood? Round 'em up and take this operation down for good." Sam gave him.a curt now. "Come on, let's see what we're dealing with," the deputy said to the men.

Sam hung back a bit to join Arthur. She nudged him a little and snickered. "How you doing, hubby?" she asked him.

Sam could have sworn she saw him blush. "Hubby? Is that another way of saying husband?"

"Yes."

Arthur flashed his white teeth at her to form a smile. "Well, I'm fine, dear. How about yourself?"

Sam leaned in close to his ear. "Very much looking forward to fucking you later..." she whispered.

Arthur grabbed Sam, pulled her close and gave her a feverish kiss. She returned it and then after a few moments, their lips parted. He began nibbling at her ear lobe. "Me too, you naughty girl," he whispered huskily.

There was a loud "ahem" and both of them turned their attention to the other men who were waiting for them. Sam's cheeks went red because she had forgotten they were there and she let go of Arthur. "Sorry. We got caught up in a moment."

Dutch laughed a bit and waved them over. The two crouched down and headed over to the other men. "See? See?" McGregor said. "What did I tell you boys? What did I say? I said this place was crawlin' with vermin, and we just found ourselves the rat's nest pat excellence, as they say in Paris." Sam looked over yonder, trying to make out stuff in the distance. "My aunt, she went to Paris back in '78..."

"How are we gonna handle this?" Dutch interrupted quickly. Sam could tell that Dutch was losing his patience.

"Well, the way I see it is-"

"Actually, let my friend here decide. He doesn't have your...fine way with words, but he is definitely the man for the job. Let's split up. Arthur and Bill, me and Archibald. You boys want right or left?"

"Wait a second, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Just stay here for now and when the coast is clear, we'll call for you," Dutch explained.

Sam grumbled and plopped down on her rump, crossing her arms. "Fine," she said begrudgingly.

"We'll take the left," Arthur said.

"Let's stop these filthy degenerate tax Dodgers. The cheek of them," Dutch said as the men started crouch walking in separate directions.

Sam shook her head with a chuckle and watched then disappear into the mist of the swamp. She got on her knees and pulled out her bow. If she had to shoot someone, she'd rather do it quietly so as not to start a ruckus. Sam notched and arrow and kept it pointed to the ground as she waited, and waited, and waited. Abruptly, she thought she heard a noise behind her. Sam twisted around and stood up, her bow and arrow aimed. She didn't see anything so she relaxed. What was taking them so god damn long? Sam turned back around only to be tackled by a Lemoyne Raider. Sam grunted when she hit the ground and the man hovered over her, pinning her arms to the ground.

"Well well, look at what we got here," the man said with a malicious smile.

Sam struggled in his grasp. "Get your fucking hands of me," she barked out.

The man laughed. "Don't think so, little lady."

Sam kept struggling while the man looked her body up and down. "Now I ain't had a woman in quite some time, so you'll have to do."

"Oh, hell no," Sam hissed.

The man quickly leaned down and kissed her but Sam bit his lip hard. He yelped out in pain then slapped her hard across the face, leaving one of her arms free. Sam quickly reached for her knife and unsheathed it but the guy grasped her wrist and shook her arm so hard that she dropped it. He grabbed the knife and held it to her throat.

"Hold still, missy, or I'll slice your throat op-"

There was the sound of a shotgun cocking and the man froze. "Get the hell off her," Arthur said behind the man.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed in relief while the man dropped the knife and got up with his arms raised. Sam quickly stood up, grabbed her knife, sheathed it, and pulled out her rifle, aiming it at the raider and taking a few steps back. Bill was with Arthur, Sam noticed.

"You okay?" Arthur asked Sam.

"Yes, thank you, Arthur," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," he replied, putting his gun away.

Arthur shoved the man down and hogtied him. Sam kicked him in the head which rendered him unconscious. "Fucking sick bastard!" she snapped.

Arthur pivoted around and grunted. "I need to go blow something up, be right back. Bill, stay here." Arthur then went wading through the murky swamp waters.

"Got it," Bill said. "Nice kick, by the way."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"So, I know it's none of my business, but what Dutch asked you earlier...do you love Arthur?" Bill inquired.

Sam blinked. While her feelings for Arthur were quite strong, she wasn't sure that it was love that she felt. Or perhaps she felt it was too soon to admit it. Just then, there was an explosion across the way and Sam laughed giddily.

"Explosions!" she exclaimed joyfully.

She heard shouting and picked up her bow, putting it around her body. Bill and her went running through the waters to go help Arthur, guns being fired from every direction. Sam's heart was pumping heavily as she aimed her gun at one man and fired. She got him in the leg and he went down, so she ran over and smacked his face with the butt of her gun. He was out like a light. Bullets flew past her and she ducked behind a box. Sam peeked over and shot a man in the shoulder, then she shot another in the arm. Well, at least she wasn't killing anyone.

"What are you doin'?! Kill them, Sam!" Bill shouted.

"I've never killed anyone before and I'm not about to start now!" she shouted back.

Sam moved upwards behind and barrel and kept making shots to arms, legs and shoulders. It became a routine as she went along. Shoot, move up when the men were scarce, duck behind something, rinse and repeat. Finally, the coast was clear after reaching some shacks.

"I don't see any more, do you?" Bill asked Arthur and Sam.

"No," Arthur and Sam replied, both of them walking away from cover.

"Let's find Dutch and get out of here."

Sam was waiting for Arthur to reach her when one more raider came running out of one of the buildings. He was aiming right for Arthur.

"Look out!" Sam yelled while aiming her gun and shooting. Arthur turned around just in time to see the bullet hit the man in the chest and go down. Sam's eyes went wide and she went running to the Lemoyne raider.

"No no no no no..." She slid on her knees and dropped the gun, putting pressure on the now oozing wound. The raider looked like he was in shock. Sam grabbed a bandana from the man's neck, slipped it off and placed it over the wound. Arthur came walking up behind her. "No, don't die on me. God, I didn't mean to shoot you in the chest! Arthur, help me!"

The man started gurgling out blood. Oh shit. Tears filled her eyes as panic started to set in. "Sam..." Arthur said softly.

Sam ignored him and kept pressure on the wound. "Hey pal, stay with me, alright?" she sobbed.

"What's goin' on?" Bill shouted while marching over.

"Sam shot this guy," Arthur said as he knelt down beside Sam.

"So?"

Arthur looked at Bill. "Sam's never killed somebody before."

"...Oh shit."

Soon the gurgling stopped and the man stopped breathing, the light in his eyes going out. Tears streamed down Sam's face. She knew the man was dead and yet reality didn't set in just then. Sam kept her hand over the wound and bowed her head. "Please don't die..."

Sam felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam," Arthur said.

Sam started bawling uncontrollably and Arthur pulled her away from the dead body to hold her close. Sam couldn't believe it. She'd just killed someone. She murdered someone. Granted, it was to prevent Arthur from getting shot, but she could've aimed for a different body part. Why didn't she aim for an appendage?

"Guys, we need to go," Bill said gently.

Arthur moved Sam so she could look at him. "Sam, I know this is a big deal right now, but we gotta go now."

"But I w-wanna bury him," she said as her lips trembled.

"We ain't got time for that, sweetheart," Arthur said, trying to reason with her.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "He needs a proper burial..."

Sam needed it more for herself than anything. She felt incredibly guilty and not unlike a monster.

But Arthur shook his head. "Sam we do not have the time. We need to go."

Sam finally caved and nodded, grabbing her gun and standing up with Arthur. He wrapped an arm around her and they all started walking back to Dutch and Deputy McGregor. Sam stared at her hands. The palms were covered in blood. Arthur pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe her tears away. Sam's head sunk low when he was finished.

"Well done!" Dutch said, chuckling to the group as they came walking up. "Well, forgive me, but, me and my men and the lady must...what's wrong with Sam?"

Sam started weeping again and Arthur sighed. "She killed her first man," he said glumly.

"...Oh. I see."

Sam kept staring at her hands, not listening to the conversations going on around her. All she could keep thinking about, over and over, was that she was now a murderer.


	22. Beau and Penelope

**Chapter 22: Beau and Penelope**

"Come on, you degenerate, no good, white trash, hillbilly piece of scum!" McGregor shouted. It jolted Sam out of her thoughts. "I know you, Billy Lime," McGregor kept on as he walked away we with tied up men. Sam assumed they were Lemoyne Raiders.

Dutch put a hand on Sam' shoulder. "You're gonna be okay. The first kill is always the hardest one."

Sam shrugged him off, turned around and walked a few steps away, still looking at the blood on her hands. She heard Dutch sigh and start up a conversation.

"Finally," he said, "we have alighted on a land so stupid, a backwater so backwards, that even we look like geniuses." Sam heard Arthur and Dutch laugh. "Bill! Get this stuff outta here!"

Sam heard the wagon pull away. Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind, Arthur's scent hitting her nose. It provided small comfort in this situation. "C'mon, let's get out of here, huh?" he asked, brushing her hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck.

"...Okay," she replied softly.

Sam turned around and the two walked to their horses with Dutch. "Bit of trouble back there, Arthur?" Dutch asked.

"Ain't there always?" Arthur responded. "From what they was yellin', I think they were the buyers."

"Old Archibald didn't ask too many questions so neither should we."

"I ain't plannin' to."

"That was worth the effort, though. Deputized and hidin' in plain sight. These lawmen, these two families...I mean, I really think we can play this from all sides. It's got Hosea written all over it."

"This is startin' to sound like the young Dutch again," Arthur said happily.

"What do you mean, "Young Dutch"? I'm as strong as I have ever been. Hey, you know what...why don't I race you back?"

"Okay, you're on. Sam, you want in on this?"

Sam considered for a moment the fact that both of them had two horses known for speed while she had a work horse, which was not known for its speed. "No. I'd never keep up with you two."

"Oh come on," Dutch said. "Where's your sense of competition?"

"It died along with that man back there," she muttered to herself.

"What's that?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. Just-"

"Come on, Sam. Race with us. We'll take it easy on you," Arthur said, chuckling at her.

Sam let out a huff of air. She knew they were trying to keep her mind off things, so why not let them? She arched a brow at Arthur. "Take it easy on me? Oh please...gimme your best shot."

Dutch laughed. "That's the spirit. Okay, on my word, set...go!"

Dutch, Arthur, and Sam went racing off down the trail. Almost immediately the two men were ahead of her and she growled in irritation.

"Come on, Orion! Hustle!" she said.

Orion started going faster but she was still unable to keep up with the men. Suddenly she realized Dutch and Arthur were taking the road to camp. A smile spread on Sam's face and she turned off the road. She was going to take a shortcut. She raced Orion across the field and soon she was ahead of the two men.

Sam could hear Arthur cackling. "Hey, that's cheating!" he yelled.

"Not in my book!" Sam yelled back.

She crossed to the road and started hauling on it, but soon the men started catching up. She needed another shortcut and quick. Arthur came up alongside her with a smile on his face.

"So much for your shortcut!" he exclaimed before riding ahead.

Dutch soon followed and started laughing as he left Sam in the dust. Sam narrowed her eyes and pushed Orion harder. She found a spot to get off the main road and headed towards a ranch. She jumped her horse over a fence, scaring the crap out of some sheep and cattle. She leaped over another fence and ended up in front of Arthur and Dutch again. Once she was past the ranch, she took off to the left through open fields. Orion was starting to get irritated so she slowed the horse down a bit as she got back on the main road. She neared a plantation house and looked behind her. They were coming up on her fast. Arthur and Dutch passed her again and she growled. Suddenly she took a hard left and went on a trail under some train tracks.

"Come on, buddy! Just past the creek and through the woods, and we'll be home free!" Sam urged.

Orion began picking up speed again and soon they found themselves surrounded by trees near a creek bed. Orion leaped over a boulder and into the water before running up a small hill. As she made it past the tree line she saw Dutch and Arthur were a ways off on the dirt road. She might actually make it. They crossed through an open field towards the trees where the camp was hidden. Sam saw Arthur in her peripherals and she urged Orion to go faster. He was grunting and snorting but he listened. She got to the trail through the woods with Arthur and Dutch gaining on her heels. Luckily for her, there wasn't much room to pass on the trail. She saw the camp in sight and smiled.

"Comin' up on you Sam!" Arthur laughed.

"Oh no you don't! H'yah!" Orion burst forward, going faster than Sam thought the horse was capable of. She made it to camp first and she pulled the reins to stop Orion. Arthur was a close second and Dutch was a slagging third. Sam turned in her saddle to look at the two men and started laughing. "Beat ya!"

Dutch slowly came up to them both and sighed. "I never knew you both were quite so good at runnin' away."

Sam started laughing again and Arthur cackled. "Well, I never knew age had slowed you down quite so much," he teased.

All three dismounted and Sam pat Orion on the neck. "Well, time is a bastard. When you get to be my age, well, you'll know that better than anything. Be well. I had fun with you both today. Arthur, you're...I was gonna say you're like a son to me," Dutch continued, putting an arm on Arthur's shoulder, "but you're more than that."

Dutch walked away and Arthur made a small smile as he looked at Sam. She knew better than to tease such an touching moment so she merely smiled back. "So much for taking it easy on me," she said.

Arthur chuckled and pulled her in close. "Well, what I'm about to do in your tent is not take it easy on you."

Sam blushed a little and went to grab his hand when she noticed she still had blood on her palms. Her smile faded as she looked at them. "I need to rinse this off," she said.

Arthur nodded. "Let's go to the lake." Sam agreed and they both walked to the shore. As she bent down to rinse her hands, Arthur knelt down with her. "How are you holdin' up?"

Sam chuckled bitterly as she scrubbed her palms. "What do you think?"

Arthur rubbed her back. "I know it's rough, but you'll get through it."

Sam continued scrubbing. "I don't know about that. I just know I'll never be the same again."

She stood up and shook the droplets off her hands before looking at Arthur. Arthur got up and held her chin. "You know, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead. You saved my life today. Thank you."

This was true. Even though Sam felt like her innocence had died with that man, she had made sure Arthur wouldn't get shot, and that was something at least. She was reminded of the question Dutch had asked her earlier that day: do you love him? Well, she killed a man for Arthur, so obviously she had to love Arthur. Sam bowed her head, afraid that his scanning of her eyes might reveal what she was thinking. There was no way she was about to reveal her true feelings. "You're welcome."

Arthur's arms enveloped her and Sam snuggled against him. His natural scent hit her nose and she immediately felt some small comfort. Arthur rubbed her back as he held her. "You still wanna go drinkin'?"

"I'm not in the mood to drink."

"Well, I have somethin' to do over at the Gray's place. You wanna come with to take your mind off things?"

Sam nodded into his shoulder. "As long as I don't have to shoot someone."

Arthur chortled into her ear then looked at her. "You don't have to shoot anyone."

He planted a small kiss on her mouth before he directed Sam towards the horses. She went to examine Orion to make sure he wasn't too tired from his racing. He seemed fine, so Sam climbed into the saddle. Her and Arthur left the camp and went in the direction of what was called Caliga Hall. Sam and Arthur rode in silence for a while, which made Sam uncomfortable. She needed to talk about something. Anything.

"Did you ever get those debtors taken care of?" she asked him.

"No, not yet. One of 'em is all the way up in Strawberry, it would take a couple days. I don't think I should be gone for that long right now," he replied softly.

"Why's that?" she inquired with curiosity clear in her voice.

Arthur looked at her apologetically. "I want to make sure you're okay first."

Sam gave him a soft smile. It was very sweet of him to be so concerned for her current mental state. Sam took a deep breath as she looked out on the horizon. "I appreciate that, Arthur. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam was certain now that she would be okay eventually, especially with Arthur around. It was odd having someone else be her pillar of strength considering how much of an independent woman she was, but Sam found it to be nice for a change. She forced Orion to scoot closer so she could give Arthur a peck on the cheek. Arthur blinked a few times and smirked. "What was that for?"

"For being...you," she replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Just you being you."

They arrived at the entrance of Caliga Hall and Sam was impressed by the estate. It was a big area to own, and the house off in the distance was a decent size for a plantation house. Not that she would know that for sure, however. Arthur and Sam were stopped by armed guards at the gates after going through the avenue.

"What do you two want?" one of the guards asked tensely.

"This here the Gray plantation?" Arthur inquired calmly.

The guard suddenly raised his gun and aimed it at the two. This made Sam tense up but Arthur looked relaxed. "Yup. Caliga Hall. And that's as close as you're gettin' to it."

Arthur didn't miss a beat. "Sheriff's orders. He wanted me to have a word with some folk on the property. I'm recently deputized, you see."

The man lowered his repeater. "Deputized? And I suppose Leigh was drunk when he did it? Look, you can come in, but you ain't talkin' with me."

"Obliged," Arthur drawled out.

Arthur and Sam continued their way in and she leaned over to Arthur. "I'm surprised they let me in with you."

"Me too." Arthur pointed to a man tending to the lawn and they trotted on over. "Hey, can you talk?"

Sam's face scrunched up with disbelief. What the fuck kind of question was that? The man stopped what he was doing and glanced at Arthur.

"I look like I can talk? You want a talker, try Beau Gray. Out by the store houses," the man explained. "Man won't lift a hand, but sure can move his lips."

The man went back to work and the couple moved further in on the plantation. They got to the store houses and Sam spotted a young gentleman writing in a book. This had to be Beau Gray. Arthur got off his horse and approached the young man.

"Huh. I see you at the Sheriff's Office?" Arthur asked him.

The boy sighed as he looked at Arthur. "Excuse me, friend."

"We friends?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not yet, but here's hopin'."

"I guess."

"We don't get a lot of travelin' men here...then suddenly there's a whole phalanx of mysterious but strangely helpful Yankees about the place."

Arthur rubbed his cheek with the back of his thumb. "Is there?"

"What're you two doin' here?"

"We're just lookin' for work."

"Well," Beau chuckled, "lookin' for somethin'. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I've got a secret of my own." Beau shut the book and put it on the container next to him.

"Are you secretly normal?"

Sam wheezed out a laugh and gave her head a shake. "Jesus, Arthur."

Arthur glanced back at Sam. "What?"

"You crack me up, that's all," she replied.

Arthur smiled at her then turned back to the young man. "The thing is," Beau said, peeking his head around the corner, "I don't care if you kill the whole lot of us," he looked back at Arthur, "and the Braithwaites."

"I don't wanna kill anyone," Arthur drawled.

"I love her, you know."

"Love who?"

"Penelope. But it's impossible."

"Well, love tends to be complicated." When Arthur said that, Sam swore that he looked at her for a moment. "Take my wife and I, for instance." Sam did her best to keep her composure. "We love each other, but when we fight, sometimes it takes days or even weeks until we'll talk to each other again."

Beau looked at Sam as if to confirm the story. "It's true," Sam said.

"Well, you two aren't caught in the middle of a blood feud," Beau explained. "She's a Braithwaite. I'm Beau Gray, son of Tavish Gray, nephew of Leigh Gray the sheriff, grandson of old Murdo Gray." Beau walked by Arthur. "We Grays have been loyal to the State and murderers of the Braithwaites for so long now, no one can even quite explain why. Beyond blind loyalty...and stupidity." Beau started to pace. "I'm supposed to be loyal to some nonsense while she...she's amazing. She's like a woman from the future. She's-"

Sam and Arthur suddenly broke out laughing. "A woman from the future," Sam giggled.

"Why is that so funny?" Beau asked angrily.

Sam wiped her eyes, tears forming from her laughing. "Oh God, just...just..." Sam couldn't finish her sentence as she started cackling again.

"My wife is very similar, is why we're laughin'," Arthur explained. "I've told her as much. Anyway, sorry, please continue."

Beau sighed, pulling out a piece of paper. "She's like tomorrow, if tomorrow turns out fine."

"Well, I'm sorry for your predicament," Arthur said, walking back to his horse.

"Would you help?" Beau asked desperately.

"I don't wanna get involved in gang feuds, it seems unseemly."

"I'll pay." Arthur stopped walking. "I've got money. We Grays, we always got money. No brains, mind, but money."

Arthur glanced at Sam who was pouting. "Oh come on, Arthur. Please?"

Arthur sighed and shifted back around. "Well, in that case..."

"I know she loves to sit out in the gazebo on the edge of the Braithwaite property," Beau explained while stuffing a letter into an envelope. "Take her this letter, and," Beau pulled out a small box, "this bracelet." Beau handed both the letter and the box. "Please. And look out for their guards. They're worse with strangers than ours are."

Arthur nodded to him and put the things in his satchel before mounting up. The couple rode out of the property but Sam couldn't help but smile at him. "That was very nice of you, Arthur," Sam commented sweetly.

Arthur groaned. "I'm only doin' it for the money...and because you said please."

"Oh, you spoil me."

Arthur let out a cackle. "Don't let it go to your head, now."

They traveled along the road in the direction of the Braithwaite's property, but Sam suggested they go along the shore to get on the actual property. They took a detour around the area to the lake, then headed south along the beach. As the gazebo came in sight, they concurred to leave their horses behind in order to remain unseen. They crouched as they headed towards the gazebo, but then they spotted a guard by a shack facing their direction. They got off the shore and walked through the grass, avoiding detection easily from the guards. They circled around the shack and got to the gazebo. Sam sighed in relief as they climbed the steps, approaching a dainty looking blonde woman.

"Hello, Miss," Sam said. "Are you Penelipe Braithwaite?"

The woman fan herself as she spoke. "Why yes, I am."

Arthur closed in on her. "I got a letter for you," he said, placing it on the table. "And," he reached into his satchel and pulled out the jewelry box to give to Penelope," a gift."

"Ha, a letter and a gift. Well we don't even know each other."

Arthur let out a brief cackle. "Well, it's not from me. It's from, err..."

"From Beau." Pemelope gasped as her eyes lit up, grasping the envelope in her hands. "Oh, he is so..."

"Strange?" Arthur asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Well, yes, he's a little strange...but also, so hunan." Penelope poured a liquid into three cups. "The rest of our families are stuck in the Dark Ages, or," she offered the glasses to both Sam and Arthur," well, I don't know...cave people, perhaps." Sam and Arthur took the drinks before taking a seat. "Beau's different, but if they find out, they'll kill him, and send me to live someplace awful like...Ohio. Have either of you ever been to Ohio?"

"No," Arthur said.

"I have," Sam said. "Although I was just passing through, really."

"Well, I haven't, but my uncle has a factory the there. He was sort of the black sheep, on account of having left...but now they tolerate him, because he's a vicious snob," Penelope explained begrudgingly. "Families are...are...they're somethin' else." Arthur took a drink, as did Sam. "Have you got a family?"

"No, not really," Arthur said. "Other than my wife here, I mean."

Sam eyeballed him, wondering why he kept lying to people about her being his wife. Was it all part of the facade?

"Well, they tolerate him, because of the money, but me, with my ideas above my station, they can't stand."

Arthur and Sam finished their drinks and got up. "That sounds pretty complicated, I...I don't know quite what to say."

"Well nothin' to say, except I hope they all rot." Penelope paused and Sam raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't...well...maybe a bit, but here." Penelope stood up and held out an envelope. "If you see a Beau again, will you give this to him?"

Before Arthur could decline, Sam snatched up the letter with a smile. "Of course."

Sam put the letter in her satchel, then Arthur and her left the gazebo. They basically went back the same way they came and when they got to their horses, Sam gave Arthur an eye. He noticed.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Why do you keep telling people I'm your wife?"

Arthur cleared his throat and got on Boadicea II. "Well, might as well stay consistent in our stories. Wouldn't want to he caught lyin', would we?"

Sam mounted up with a sigh. "I guess you have a point."

Still, Sam couldn't help but think there was some other reason behind his thinking. Or was she just hoping there was? Wait, where did that thought come from? Sam shook her head and both of them left the area.


	23. True Love

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 23: True Love**

Sam and Arthur arrived back on the Gray plantation to go see Beau and give him Penelope's letter. They asked where Beau was and were told that he was at the stables so they headed over there. They dismounted as they noticed Beau grooming a horse, so Sam and Arthur approached. Now it was her turn to do the job. At least it was making her not think about...she shook her head to clear it. Sam leaned against the door of the stall and whistled, getting Beau's attention.

"Yo. We delivered your letter," she said casually.

Beau smiled at her. "Did she give anything for me?"

"Yes." Sam pulled out the envelope and was just about to give it to Beau when she snatched it back. "Ah ah ah, money first," she scolded lightly.

Arthur let out a low chuckle while Beau reached into his pocket and pulled out money, then she grabbed it and handed it over to Arthur. Sam reached over the door and gave Beau the letter. He grabbed it much like a little boy grabbing a cherished toy.

"Thank you, Arthur, and, um..."

"Sam."

"Right. Sam. Thank you." Beau left the stall and sat down on some bags of horse feed. Sam watched Beau scan the letter and grin. "My God...what a woman," he said.

"That special, huh?"

"Yes." Beau continued reading but then his smile faded. Uh oh. "She's...this'll get her killed for sure!"

"What?" Arthur and Sam both said.

"Women's suffrage." Beau stood up and Sam took a peek at the letter. 'Round here, they don't even like men voting. They'd bring back the monarchy given half the chance. Progress is a dirty word in these parts...unlike incest!"

"Excuse me?" Arthur said.

"I don't wanna marry my cousin Matilda! I wanna marry Penelope!" Beau yelled as he paced. "But they're gonna...they'll kill her at one of those rallies they're holdin', they've done it before!" Beau stared at Sam and Arthur with a look of desperation. "You gotta help."

"No," Arthur said. "I'm afraid I don't-"

'I'll go," Sam interrupted.

Arthur gave her an annoyed look. "Really? You're gonna help a girl not get killed at a rally?"

"Maybe. Hell, I just wanna see what these women are like. It's history in the making, Arthur," she said, emphasizing the last sentence.

Arthur seemed to get what she meant...possibly. "I'll pay," Beau said. "My family, we still got some money."

Sam clung to Arthur's arm and tugged on it. "Come on, Arthur. Please?" she said, looking at him with a puppy dog face.

Arthur let out a sigh full of irritation. Sam knew he was annoyed but when he looked at her, it was a look of chastising amusement. "Fine," he said as he looked at Beau. "Just no more runnin' around with letters."

"Thank you. Come on, we'd better get goin'," said Beau. The three walked out to their horses and saddled up. "Follow me to Rhodes." Beau, obviously impatient, urged the couple on. "We'll go around the property and take the road to town."

They set off to a quick gallop as they traveled through the area. "Easy, boy. Calm down," Arthur said.

"I can't be calm! If we don't get there in time, my true love may be shot."

"If she wants to rally, you got to let her rally."

Sam beamed at Arthur for his progressiveness. "I agree. You try to stop a woman from doing what she wants and it'll just turn into a fight."

"Well, as good as the cause is, I can't let her become a martyr to it. I want to marry a flesh and blood woman, not a statue in her honor."

"I'm sure they know what they're doin'," Arthur assured Beau.

They got to the edge of town and Sam spotted Penelope and a bunch of women gathered by a wagon. "There! There they are," said Beau.

Sam and the men got off their horses and Sam watched with Arthur as Beau ran to Penelope. The girl ran to Beau and held his hands. "Beau, what are you doin' here?" she asked.

"I cannot let you go through with this," Beau hissed. Penelope let go of Beau's hands. "You'll be killed."

Sam and Arthur got closer to listen in. "I'm prepared to die for the cause, Beau. You know that."

Beau looked at Arthur and Sam miserably. "Do something, please!"

"Do what?" Arthur inquired. "Fight this mob? They'd eat me alive."

"This is no laughing matter, sir. They need protecting from...certain...elements. Mostly my family. Penelope, I beg you."

Penelope gave Beau a dirty look. "I'll tell you what. Your friend here," she said as she motioned to Arthur, "can drive the wagon for us. It'll allow us to shout all the louder!"

As Penelope joined in on a "hip hip hooray" from the other ladies, Sam chuckled to herself. She glanced at Arthur who made his way over to the group, then she looked at Beau. He looked disappointed. "Come on," she said, escorting Beau back to the horses. "I'll help make sure they don't get killed, okay?"

"Thank you," he said, mounting up on his own horse. "I'll ride ahead. I can't be seen with her, otherwise both the families will kill us."

Sam inclined her head and got on Orion. Beau rode off as the girls started singing and the wagon got going. Sam clicked her tongue and Boadicea II began to follow along, then Sam rode up on Arthur's side of the wagon. However, as soon as Sam yanked out her rifle, she stared at it in her hands. It made her think of the man she shot, and all that blood on her hands. It almost made her stop, feeling the beginnings of what she thought was a panic attack coming over her. The world faded away and she closed her eyes, seeing the Lemoyne Raider drowning in his own blood. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate as tears threatened to spill from her hazel eyes.

"Sam!" she heard Arthur shout and she quickly opened her eyes to look at him. He was at her side and he looked very worried. "You okay?"

With a shaky breath, she nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam glanced at the gun and sighed. "Maybe you should let me handle bein' the bodyguard, okay?"

Sam swallowed hard, nodded again and put her rifle to her back. "Is everything alright?" a woman from the wagon asked.

Sam glanced over with a sad smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Just...I'm, you know...emotional from...uh, my uh, time of the month," she lied.

The girls oohed in understanding and Arthur gave her hand a kiss before going back to the wagon. Sam noticed they were halfway through town already and she suddenly felt embarassed. How long had she been having the panic attack? Her thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of men booing at the caravan and she gave each one on her side a death glare. They finally stopped at the bank and Sam dismounted as the others got out of the wagon with their signs, a song still being sung. Before she knew it, Arthur was at her side.

"What happened back there?" he asked.

"I was thinking about...you know..." she spoke sheepishly.

Arthur frowned and his brow became knitted. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He leaned in close. "So, what history is bein' made here?" he whispered.

"Women eventually get equal rights and get to vote," Sam spoke in a hushed voice. "So, essentially, women win this fight."

"I see. Well, good for them. Anythin' else?"

"Yes. Women get to have whatever job they want, too. They don't have to stay home and take care of babies, although some still do. They're called housewives."

"Huh. Sounds like a woman's world, don't it."

Sam snickered gently. "Hardly is. Men still act like they're in charge. We still got a long way to..." Sam paused when she noticed two guys hassling Beau.

Penelope looked at them both. "Go help Beau...his cousin is a moron, and stop them from ruinin' the speech," she said.

Sam and Arthur quickly made their way through the crowd. "You'll learn yourself some manners, cousin!" a man in a green shirt said to Beau.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" Beau snapped quietly.

"Oh, you always was a cocky little-"

"Beau," Arthur spoke up. "Weren't we just leavin'?"

"Who the hell is this?" Beau's cousin asked, pointing at Arthur.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Don't you be pointing fingers at my husband, you fat fucking tub of lard!" she hissed.

The man looked shocked at Sam's words. "You need to keep your wife in check!" the fat guy shouted.

All the women stopped what they were doing to look at the spectacle. Sam lunged for the man but Arthur grabbed her by the arm and held her back. "Easy, Sam." Suddenly he chuckled. "You'll have to excuse my wife. She can get quite emotional during her...time of the month. Beau, let's go."

Sam's jaw dropped at Arthur's words and she scoffed. He yanked her between two buildings and Beau followed with. "Did you really need to say that?!" Sam snapped.

"Well shit, Sam, what else was I supposed to say?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak as they walked to their horses but then she shut it. He did have a point. "Oh, fine," she groaned.

Arthur smiled and put an arm around her waist. "Still, thank you for defendin' me from that fat fuckin' tub of lard."

Sam giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

Beau interrupted them. "Follow me, I know a place. It's an old battlefield no one goes to."

The three got on their horses and trotted off. "You don't wanna go back and hear the speeches?" Arthur asked Beau. "I ain't voted before...but I'm kinda fettin' hot for votin' rights."

Sam started cackling at him. "I don't know whether to take you seriously, Mr. Morgan. My cousins are my primary concern right now. If everyone knows about Penelope and me..."

"Everyone knows about Penelope and you. We know about Penelope and you and we been here all of ten minutes. Sooner it's out, sooner it's resolved."

"The sooner it's dealt with, you mean. We're dealt with. Our families, the Grays and the Braithwaites, we bury our secrets and we bury them deep."

"Your secrets and your treasure..."

"You know, Catherine Braithwaite's got a daughter...no one's seen her in years. She weren't right and Penelope said..."

"I ain't heard about daughters, I heard about gold."

They arrived at the old battlefield and Beau huffed as they slowed to a stop. "This is awful!"

"Nobody died...ain't that awful."

"My cousins are vindictive bastards. My brothers are vindictive bastards. My cousins are worse."

"They started it."

"I know, but..."

Arthur sighed. "You should leave.

"Yeah, I agree," Sam said. "Just take the girl and run."

"I will, as soon as I have enough money..." Beau said as he got off his horse to check his saddlebags. "When my family...we have money, but I don't."

"Is your family very rich?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, well," Beau circled around to the other side of his horse, "I believe so. But uh, they keep me out of the discussions. I have more of a..." Beau went rummaging about in the other saddle bag, "artistic temperment, so..."

Arthur nodded. "Is that what they call it?"

"Yes." Beau walked to Arthur as he got off Boadicea II and Sam got off Orion. "Oh, you made a joke. I really love her...I do."

"Well, stick around. Maybe you can die for her as well."

"I thought you were tryin' to make me feel better?"

Arthur chuckled. "Well, the missus and I need to go."

"Me too. Oh, damn, I'm gonna be late. My uncle is quite as bad as you would imagine. Here," Beau held out some cash, "your payment. Thank you both. Excuse me."

Beau got on his horse and rode off. Sam started laughing and Arthur shook his head. "What a strange fellow."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, he's kinda cute."

Arthur's mouth dropped as he looked at Sam. "What?"

Sam made a nonchalant expression and shrugged. "He's not bad looking and he's very sweet."

Arthur made a face and ambled over to her, grasping his gun belt. "Oh really?"

"Sure. Who knows? Maybe I'll just snatch him up from-"

Arthur yanked her close and gave her a very heated kiss. Sam whimpered and threw her arms around him. "Don't you be jokin' like that, woman. Besides, he's just a boy. You need a real man to put up with you."

Sam scoffed in amusement. "Oh do I now? And who could be up for such a daunting and frightening task?" she asked with a sly smirk.

Arthur flashed a bright smile at her. "I dunno, you tell me."

"Well," Sam giggled. "He'd have to be a manly, ruggedly handsome cowboy."

Arthur gave her small pecks on her neck. "Go on."

"And he, oooh, Arthur, that feels nice."

"Go on talkin'," he growled at her throat.

"He'd have to be, ah, a great fighter. I love watching a real man fight."

"And?" he asked, his teeth grazing the side of her neck.

"And, shit, Arthur...he'd have to fuck me right god damn now," she whimpered with a moan.

Arthur chortled before grabbing her hand and racing with her towards the abandoned battlefield. There was a couple of run down buildings that they were heading towards and one small building was made out of stone. Good enough. They walked inside and started kissing passionately. Arthur turned her around, bent her over, and pulled down her pants. Sam leaned her hands on the wall to brace herself as she spread her legs slightly. Almost immediately she felt him enter her and they both groaned. His pace was fast and ferocious and Sam had to bite her hand to not scream out from the pleasure of it. Arthur suddenly slowed down and halted his thrusts.

"Am I hur-"

"Don't stop, god dammit!" she yelled.

Arthur went back to his previous thrusts and he took off her hat before grasping her hair and pulling her up. His other hand went to the front of her womanhood and started massaging her clit. Sam covered her mouth and shouted into it. Soon she felt a familiar tingling in her nether regions and she knew she was going to come. The orgasm hit its peak and Sam cried out Arthur's name loudly. As her womanhood pulsated, Arthur's thrusts went deeper and faster.

"Sam, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." he groaned heavily. He pulled out and Sam turned around to go on her knees to put his cock in her mouth. She felt liquid spurt inside and to the back of her throat, almost activating her gag reflex but she swallowed it all. She suckled on the tip and Arthur jerked. "Ah, that's too much!"

Sam started laughing. "I'm sorry, I just like seeing you squirm," she said as she Rose, pulling her pants up in the process.

Arthur cackled while he bent down and brought his pants and his gun belt up. The couple got their pants in order and walked out of the building, whistling for their mounts.


	24. Moonshine

**Chapter 24: Moonshine**

Sam and Arthur returned to camp after their sexual escapade in Border Glade. Arthur could tell Sam was feeling a little better, although he couldn't help noticing that she was still drifting off in her thoughts, probably still thinking about the man she killed that day. He felt bad for her, but at the same time, he was extremely grateful that she had saved his life, even at the cost of her innocence. Sam had gone hunting that evening, wanting to be alone, she had explained. So he spent time writing in his journal about all of what had occurred that day. As he finished up, he noticed Dutch approaching him and so Arthur shut the book.

"Hey, Arthur," Dutch said. "I can't find Sam. Do you know where she went?"

"Sam went hunting," Arthur replied. "Said she wanted some time alone."

Dutch arched a brow. "Well, aren't you worried about her?"

"Of course I'm worried but I wasn't about to fight with her about goin' off on her own. She's been through a lot today."

"Yes, she has. But I think she'll be okay."

"Here's hopin'," Arthur said.

"Is she gonna stay with us, you think?"

"She said she's thinkin' about it, but after today? Probably not," Arthur said glumly.

"Hmm. Shame. People here like her."

"I know. Me too."

"Well, when you see her, tell her Hosea wants to see her. He might have a score she can get in on."

Arthur nodded and Dutch walked away. He wondered if Sam would be fine with him being gone a couple of days. He really needed to go find that debtor Winton Holmes. He had it in his mind to ask Sam to come with, but now that Hosea needed her, Arthur would have to go without her. Perhaps he would go to Rhodes first for the other debtor. Arthur got off his cot and ambled on over to his horse. He climbed on and trotted out of camp to head into town.

* * *

It was still evening when Sam returned to camp with a deer and some rabbits. Hunting had helped clear her mind so she was feeling more okay than she had earlier, but she was still horrified at what she had done. Sam wondered why the sting of it was now less. Maybe because this world was truly changing her as a person, or maybe it was the influence of the gang. But now, after having some time to think, Sam realized it didn't really matter what was causing it. It would be better if she just went home, she thought.

But could she truly go back home and live the life she had been accustomed to for so long? Thinking about how mundane of a life she really had made her resent it. But here, in this time, Sam had excitement, danger, and Arthur. Someday she would have to leave, but it didn't have to be now. Right?

After giving Pearson the deer and rabbits, Sam walked over to her tent when she was stopped by Tilly.

"Hey Sam. How you doin'?" Tilly asked.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Sam answered.

"I'm fine."

Tilly looked uncomfortable as if she wanted to say something but didn't know where to begin. Sam let out a loud sigh. "What is it?"

"Well, I heard about what happened today and I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

Sam rubbed her face with both hands. "Gossip sure gets around quick here, doesn't it..." She looked at an anxious Tilly and threw up her hands. "Well, I'm dealing with it, I guess."

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Sam laughed bitterly. "What could I possibly say to help you understand what I'm going through? You never killed a man."

Tilly raised her chin, as if she was being defiant. "Actually, I have."

Sam blinked a bunch of times and her brow wrinkled up. "Excuse me?"

Tilly inched closer. "Remember that man that was harassin' me in Valentine a while back?" Tilly whispered.

"Uh huh."

"I used to run with him and his gang, and well, I killed his cousin."

"Jesus Christ on a fucking cross..."

"I know, but that boy had it comin'. It was either him or me."

Sam crossed her arms and scoffed in amazement. "How old were you?"

"Twelve."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope," Tilly answered with a head shake. "Sliced his neck right open."

Sam took off her hat and ran a hand through her straw blonde locks. "I had no idea. Did you feel bad?"

"I felt bad for a while, but over time, I realized I had no other choice if I wanted to live. That's how I came to terms with it..." Tilly put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "And it sounds to me like you didn't have a choice, either. It was him or Arthur."

Tilly was right. Sam had no choice but to save her lover. She would never forgive herself if Arthur was shot while she stood by and did nothing. Sam still felt guilty, but at least she didn't kill the man in cold blood. "That...actually makes me feel better. Thanks, Tilly," Sam said, giving the younger girl a smile.

"You're welcome. Now, you wanna come sit with us girls and chat for a bit?"

Just when Sam was about to say yes, Dutch called out to her. Sam excuse herself from Tilly's presence and walked over to Dutch. "Yeah?"

Dutch was at his tent with a lit cigar in his hand. "Hosea might have a job for you. He's waitin' near the edge of camp with John and the wagon of that moonshine we acquired. It's near the trail out of here towards the main road."

"Alright, I'll head right over."

Sam left Dutch and started walking in the direction of where the stash was. It wasn't that hard to find.

"Hey, Sam," John said to her.

"Hey there. What's going on?" Sam asked.

Hosea motioned towards the moonshine. "Sellin' it back to where it came from."

Sam tilted her head to the side. "You're what?"

"Well I ain't got a market for it. They made it, they must have someone to sell it to." John helped Hosea lift some hugs off the ground. "Stuff looked kinda lonely out here. I think we'll cut ourselves a deal."

"Hmm. Seems a bit...dangerous." Sam gave Hosea a smile. "I'm in."

Hosea laughed while he walked to the front of the wagon. "You, Dutch and Arthur was just doin' your duty when you requisitioned it. Now I'm doin' mine."

Sam laughed and climbed into the driver's seat. "Well, I wasn't deputized. I was only helpin'."

"Alright, I should get goin' now," John said.

"You're not coming with?" Sam asked, turned at the waist to look at John.

"No, Dutch has somethin' else planned for me. Somethin' about the Braithwaite's horses."

John waved goodbye and headed away while Sam turned back in the seat. "You wanna drive or should I?"

Hosea smiled. "Go ahead, give it a whirl." He handed her the reins and she flicked them once. The horses got going and they went out onto the main road. "Okay, let's head out to the Braithwaite's place. You know the way?"

"Yeah. Arthur and I delivered some letters to both families today. One Beau Gray to one Penelope Braithwaite, star-crossed lovers, then Penelope's letter to Beau."

"The mind boggles. You think they're of use?"

Sam looked at Hosea strangely. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean are they involved in this talk of gold I keep hearin' about?"

"I don't think so." Sam sighed and flicked the reins again. "So what are we doing?"

"I think the good citizens taking the trouble to return their stolen goods deserve some reward, don't you? And it's time we made a formal introduction and, well, to see if you can handle yourself."

"Just don't make me shoot anyone, please."

Hosea sighed. "Yeah, I heard about that. How are you holdin' up?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, it was him or Arthur, so I'm coming to terms with it. I think."

"Well, I'm glad you saved him, Sam." Hosea placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's like a son to me."

Sam grinned at Hosea. "I'm glad I saved him too."

Hosea removed his hand and sighed. "So, look, these are two big old plantation houses and all I keep hearin' is that they hate each other so much they can't see past it. But I'm sure there's money in this for us somewhere, if we can get in the middle of it."

Sam and Hosea were heading down the avenue of the Braithwaite estate and Sam marveled at the house. It looked bigger than the house at Caliga Hall. In fact, it was bigger. Sam slowed at the arched entrance on account of there being armed guards.

"Well, we're here," Sam said.

"Modest little homestead, isn't it?" Hosea said sarcastically. Sam stopped the horses and Hosea gave the guards a wave. "Hello, gentlemen, how are you?"

Three of the guards began to approach them. "What's that in the back there?"

"Moonshine, my fine fellow," Hosea said as two guards went to the back. "May I have a word with the man of the house?"

"The "man" of the house is a lady. Mrs. Catherine Braithwaite."

"May I speak with her? I want to discuss a business opportunity. I mean no harm, no harm at all. You may happily shoot me if I do."

Sam gave Hosea a look of incredulity. "What?"

"Okay, okay. She's at the house," a guard said. One guard sat on the back of the wagon and Sam got the horses going. "We'll be watchin' you."

"You heard the man. Driver, proceed, please," said Hosea.

Sam started to sweat, having a sudden bad feeling about all this. She stopped the wagon in front of the house and the front doors opened to reveal an elderly woman.

"What you want?" she barked at them.

"Found somethin'...out in the hills, thought," Hosea stated as they both got off the wagon. "Thought maybe you was in the market for it."

"For what?"

"Some liquor."

"I ain't in the market for what's already mine!" the woman yelled.

This must be Catherine Braithwaite. Sam could already tell she was not a very nice woman. Hosea walked up to the house and Sam followed.

"Way we see it, it's ours. What with us possessin' it. And I-I checked all over, for the life of me I couldn't see your name on it," Hosea joked. Some men with guns came out from behind Catherine Braithwaite as she put her hands on her hips. Sam became more nervous. "Oh...relax, I ain't here to rob you. Though it seems that's easy enough. Wanna do a deal. What do you sell that stuff for?"

"A dollar a bottle."

"Then give us fifty cents."

"It's already ours!"

"Look on it as a reward, for finding the property. Alternative is we go sell it someplace else."

"The alternative is you get shot," one of the men said.

One of them aimed a gun at Hosea and Sam gulped. Sam wanted to wring Hosea's neck. What the hell was he doing, antagonizing the people with guns? This was a horrible idea. Oh, why the fuck did she agree to come along? Oh yeah, because it was dangerous, and apparently that was her thing now.

Hosea put his hands up. "Now, who wants to get shot over a bottle or two of liquor?"

Another man raised his gun but Catherine grabbed and lifted it away with a chuckle. "Pay the man."

One of the men counted some money then gave it to Hosea. "Pleasure don't business with you. And, listen...we didn't take it," Hosea said, looking back at Sam before he faced Catherine again, "least not without orders from-"

"Oh, I know exactly who gave you your orders. Old Sheriff Gray," said Mrs. Braithwaite in a bitter and mean tone. "You know what? I don't want it. In fact, sir, now you can do me a favor. There's an extra ten bucks if you do. Drive the stuff into Rhodes, head over to the tavern run by Mr. Gray, and give the stuff out for free."

"Momma!" a man said behind Catherine.

"Hush now," she said while looking over her shoulder. She then looked at Hosea. "I believe they call that a promotional expense."

"Ha," Hosea chuckled briefly before turning to Sam. "As you wish, madam."

"You two come back sometime and tell me how you made out. Maybe we'll play a little cribbage."

Sam and Hosea walked to the wagon and got up to their seats. "Alright, next stop: the Rhodes saloon."

Sam took the reins and snapped them. She wanted to get out of there immediately. As they went down the boulevard, Sam was breathing heavily. She was so mad. "You...I have half a mind to fucking kill you, Hosea!"

Hosea laughed. "Why? What did I do?"

"We almost got shot!"

"Ah, but we didn't, did we..."

Sam growled at him. "I almost shit my god damn pants!"

Hosea laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but you did want to come along."

"Yeah, but I-"

"You didn't think it might be dangerous to bring back a notoriously nasty family the liquor we stole from them?"

Sam opened her mouth but then closed it. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. In her time, this would've been the equivalent of a drug deal that could have gone really bad due to the product being stolen from the drug dealer in the first place. "It crossed my mind, yes."

"You know what I think? I think you like the excitement."

Sam eyed the man humorously. "Well, perhaps I do. Compared to what my life was like before, being around you guys is pretty damn exciting, but dangerous."

"I think you like the danger too. It coincides with the exciting part."

It was true. She liked the danger and excitement, yet when danger presented itself, she would choke like a big scaredy cat. She didn't know why. Maybe because this whole thing was completely out of her depth. It occurred to her that she'd have to learn how to be brave when looking danger in the eye.

"Now, look...this could get ugly. You, Dutch and Arthur already have that...thing goin' on on town with...the sheriff."

"Uh huh. And?"

"Now we're insertin' ourselves in this blood feud, so we'll need somethin'." Hosea bent down and grabbed a straw hat and a roll of gauze. "Turn off the road and stop for a minute."

Sam halted the wagon by a wooded area and looked at Hosea. "Okay? What are we doin'?"

"You need to look like a man."

"Okay, but what is the gauze for?"

"For your chest."

Sam looked down at her breasts and sighed. "Okay."

"Just go off in the trees there and wrap them up."

Sam took the gauze with an eye roll. She jumped off the wagon and went into the trees, then she started unbuttoning her shirt. Once that was done, Sam tossed her bow and rifle. Her shirt fell to the ground, then she tied one end of the gauze to a bra strap and began wrapping. It was a little difficult getting it to be tight enough but luckily her breasts weren't too big. She was a B cup at the most. Once she tied the other end to another bra strap, she looked herself over. Her chest was flat enough to pass for a man. Sam quickly got her shirt back on, got her rifle and bow on, buttoned it, and tucked it into her pants. Hosea took a gander at her as she walked back.

"Good," he said. "Now, as for that hair..." Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair binder before getting back on the wagon. She tied her hair up in a bun near the top of her head and Hosea set the straw hat on her. He adjusted it so no hair strands would come out. "There we go. Now smoke this pipe. Bring your lip forward, just a bit...squint...oh, perfect."

Sam didn't want to know what she looked like, but she figured that she was quite a sight. She snapped the reins and got back onto the road. "Are you sure I can pass for a man?"

"Oh, we're gonna get people so drunk they won't even notice. But yes, you can pass for a man."

"What are you gonna be?"

"I'll be your uncle. You'll be my mute nephew turned idiot. Hmm, I'd leave your rifle and bow in the wagon, though."

Sam sighed. "Well, what if it all goes to shit? How will I defend myself?"

Hosea pulled out one of his guns and a small box of bullets. "Here."

Sam nodded, put the bullets in her satchel, and stuffed the gun in the back of her pants. She removed the bow and rifle, stuffing them in the wagon. Now, she'd never shot a revolver before, but it couldn't be that hard, right? She remembered what Arthur taught her and Sam hoped the lessons also applied with handguns. They arrived in Rhodes and Sam turned into the saloon lot. Sam stopped the wagon and jumped down.

"Okay, Fenton, stay calm know. For your momma, my sister, she loved you so," Hosea said. "Just a shame you had to strangle her in a rage...right, grab two cases of that stuff and follow me."

Sam rolled her eyes as she went to the back of the wagon. "For fucking fuck's sake, just shoot me now..." she muttered under her breath.


	25. The Parlour

**Chapter 25: The Parlour**

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Hosea said to two men outside the saloon as Sam went walking after him with a case of moonshine. "Quite the town you have here! We just rode in from up north!"

"Hey," one of the men said.

"Hello, hello, I'm Melvin. This my nephew, Fenton. Don't mind him, don't madden him, he's turned idiot. Heh heh, killed his mother but it weren't his fault."

The two men looked at Sam skeptically. "What, him?" one man asked.

She gave a sort of guttural noise with her eyes narrowed, giving them her meanest look.

"There there, Fenton, there there," Hosea said, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Don't be like that now, ya hear?"

Sam gave another groan and kept her eyes squinted. One of the men gulped and turned away from her to look at Hosea. Damn, this was easier than she thought it was going to be.

"How'd you boys...how'd you boys like a couple of bucks?" Hosea handed the men some money. "I bet you would. One for each of yas. We're in the new trade of advertisin' which is an American art form about ensurin' people buy the correct things."

Sam almost nodded in approval. That pretty much was advertising. At least in this time, advertisements were actually related to the product being advertised, unlike the commercials she used to see on tv. Like that one with Jason Mamoa stripping down his arms and chest to look like a feeble boy. She had no idea what that commercial was actually about.

"I don't know," one of the guys said hesitantly.

Hosea handed them each another dollar. "One more dollar says give us a half an hour, what harm can we do in half an hour?" Hosea wheezed a little chuckle. "Go on now, enjoy the money!" The two men left and Hosea grabbed his jug. "Come along, Fenton. Just hand out the liquor."

Hosea opened the door and Sam walked in after him. "That was pretty good, Hosea," she whispered.

"Lesson number one, kid. Bribery goes a long way. And nice job actin' like a grumpy turned idiot man. Just don't overdo it." They walked down the hall and Hosea opened the door slightly ajar. "Okay, go behind the bar and get ready," he said in a hush tone.

"Will do," she replied.

Sam walked away to the middle of the hallway to the opening of the bar. "Gentlemen!" Hosea shouted while he put the jug on the bar. "Gentlemen!" The music stopped and every man turned and looked at Hosea while Sam started grabbing shot glasses to line up. "My name is Melvin. This is my nephew Fenton. He's a bit funny, but boy can he pour drinks fast. For the next thirty minutes, the drinks in this bar, in this here town, are entirely free!"

The men started cheering and Sam wanted to smile. The man sure knew how to put in a show.

"The only rule is that you gotta drink them, so hurry up, put old Fenton to work!" The men started lining up. "Don't get him mad, though. His momma made him mad and we buried her, poor thing." The men laughed as "Fenton" started pouring drinks. "Now come up to the bar, everybody."

The piano guy started playing again and Sam began pouring drinks. The men took shots and some shuddered, making random comments.

"Ah, that's some strong stuff."

"Just keep 'em comin'!"

"Haha, Mr. Gray won't be happy about this."

The bottle Sam had was now empty and she grabbed another one. She uncorked it and began pouring once more. As time went by, everyone was getting drunker and more demanding, so she quickened her pouring pace. When that was gone, she reached for another bottle. Suddenly she heard a very familiar cackling and she looked at the door. It was Arthur, and he was pointing and laughing at her. Sam growled and narrowed her eyes, trying her best to convey an expression that said, "shut the fuck up or I will kill you".

But he kept laughing and eventually made his way over to "Melvin". The two started talking and Arthur started laughing again. Sam growled as she poured another drink. One man noticed and leaned in closer.

"What's wrong, Fenton?" he asked. Sam merely grunted and poured him a drink. The man smiled and took it. "You're a fine man, Fenton. A fine man. Don't listen to what your uncle says."

Sam almost smiled as she poured more drinks, then she took a smoke from her pipe and blew out smoke. Arthur made his way over with a grin. Sam squinted an eye more and poured him a drink. Slowly. A small smirk formed on Arthur's face and he drank the moonshine. Sam just kept pouring for her patrons and Arthur grabbed another, raising it in the air.

"To Fenton!" he yelled.

"To Fenton!" the men said before cheering his name.

Sam looked at them all and grunted happily. Some of the men laughed and drank more. Time went by and soon people were wobbling all over the place. One man was playing the piano quite harshly.

"Hey, send a couple this way, will ya?" someone yelled.

Sam poured two drinks and slid them down the counter. She always wanted to do that.

"Come on, Fenton! People are dyin' of thirst over here!" Hosea yelled.

Sam eyed Hosea in irritation. She wanted to smack him so much right now.

"My wife's gonna kill me. I only went out for milk," a drunk man said.

Men started dancing with each other. Man, they were really getting drunk. This moonshine was very strong stuff. Sam took a drink herself and almost hacked. Jesus Christ. She put the pipe back in her mouth and went back to filling glasses. When she noticed all the glasses were empty, she left the bar to go outside and grab more moonshine. However, she was pressed against the hallway wall and the pipe was removed from her mouth before Arthur kissed her vehemently. Sam giggled into his mouth and kissed back before shoving him off.

"Stop it before someone sees, you goofball," Sam chuckled.

Arthur stroked the side of her cheek as he leaned back in. "I can't help it. You're my woman and you need to be kissed."

"Be that as it may, I need to go grab more drinks."

Arthur sighed and backed off. "Alright, but I'll help you bring more in."

Sam inserted the pipe back into her mouth and Arthur smacked her butt. She laughed and the two walked outside towards the wagon. They each grabbed two jugs and brought them back in. Sam resumed serving the patrons and soon nightfall was upon them. Sam swore it had been more than a half an hour. Suddenly the front doors slammed open and Sam looked at the door.

"It's the Lemoyne Raiders," someone said fearfully.

Well, shit.

Sam saw Hosea on the stairs and gulped. Everyone's attention was either on the Lemoyne Raiders or Hosea, so Sam slowly reached behind her and put her hand on the revolver Hosea gave her.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Quiet libation?" Hosea asked.

"You," a raider said.

"Me?"

"You're the bastards who stole the liquor we was gonna buy!"

"Gentlemen, we're in advertising. Come on in, have a drink."

"That's our god damn liquor!"

Arthur turned to Sam. "Get down. Now." Sam nodded and ducked behind the counter. She didn't hear much else until the shooting started. She covered her ears and shut her eyes as Arthur jumped behind the counter. "Just stay down, sweetheart," Arthur said while shooting.

Sam curled further in on herself and squealed as glasses broke above her. Shots were still being fired but then there was a gap and Arthur pulled Sam up. "Go out the back!"

Sam started running through the hallway towards the back door but as she got outside, raiders were everywhere. Sam immediately went back inside as shots were fired at her. "I can't get out, Arthur! There's too many raiders out there!"

She ran back to the bar but Arthur was already running up the stairs. She pulled out her revolver and started shooting at men on the second floor but each bullet went wide. Shit. This was nothing like shooting a two handed gun.

"Sam, shoot someone!" Hosea shouted.

"I'm trying, but I'm not exactly Doc fucking Holliday with this god damn gun!"

"Didn't Arthur teach you how to shoot?!"

Sam ducked behind the bar and reloaded. "Not with a fucking revolver!"

"Arthur, shame on you!"

"Shut up, Hosea!" Arthur yelled.

Sam looked around and spotted a repeater on one of the dead Lemoyne Raiders. Aha! Sam jumped sideways over the counter and yanked the gun off the body, inserted the revolver back into her pants. She grabbed whatever ammo he had and stood back up.

"Arthur, help!" Hosea yelled. Arthur was busy with shooting other men, so Sam aimed up at the raider choking Hosea, took a deep breath, exhaled, and fired. She shot the man in the back and he went down. Well, so much for not killing any more people. Hosea looked down at her and waved. "Thanks, Fenton! Come on, this way!"

Sam raced up the stairs towards Arthur and started shooting at the balcony at the back of the building. She shot another man in the head and almost grinned at her marksmanship. Still, it was harder to kill things that were shooting back at her. Sam kept shooting as she walked across the floor, killing men as she went. Hosea went onto the balcony and Arthur and Sam followed. Hosea was tackled by a man and they both went over the railing.

"Shit! Hosea!" Sam shouted.

As she and Arthur looked over, they saw the two struggling in the wagon before Hosea shot the raider. "C'mon Fenton! Arthur!"

Arthur looked at Sam with a grin. "Ladies first."

Sam growled at him before leaping over the side and jumping into the wagon. She fell as she landed. "Ow! Son of a fucking hoochie momma!"

"You okay?" Arthur shouted.

"Yeah," she groaned as she got up. "Just fucking peachy!"

While she climbed into the front seat, Arthur landed in the back then jumped off and shot around with his guns as he went running to his horse. Sam reloaded the repeater as the wagon started going out of the lot and through Rhodes.

"I'm gettin' us outta here," he said calmly.

"How can you be so god damn calm at a time like this?!" Sam exclaimed loudly as she started shooting at men again.

"I just am. How many are there? They're really not happy about this."

"No shit, Sherlock! And if I count, we'll both be dead!"

"I was just asking!" Hosea snapped at her.

"Then stop asking dumb questions, you old fart!"

Sam and Arthur kept firing upon the raiders that were chasing them. There were so many of them. It was like a pack of New York City rats.

"There's more to your right! Dammit, they're still comin'!"

"I know!"

A bullet hit one of the moonshine jugs and it burst into flames. "Shit, that hit the liquor!" Hosea said.

Arthur and Sam were doing a good job thinning out the herd of Raiders on their tail. Raiders were driving a wagon full of dynamite that they passed by and Sam shot at it. The dynamite and wagon exploded and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit balls!" she laughed. Suddenly Sam heard a train and she looked to her right. Were they going to make it? "Train!"

"I see it!" Arthur and the wagon ran over the train tracks and just barely made it. Sam sat down and sighed in relief, but then more enemies came into vision and she started firing upon them once more. Arthur and her shot a few more and eventually they were by themselves. "You see any more of them?"

"No."

They made it back onto the main road and Arthur came up alongside them. "Jesus, all this over a few bottles of booze," Arthur said.

"I reckon it's more they don't want another gang on their patch," Hosea observed.

Sam put her rifle down and held her head in her hands, bending over at the waist. She didn't feel so good all of a sudden, which wasn't surprising. She just killed a whole bunch of people, albeit that were trying to kill them. Still...

"You okay, Sam?" Arthur asked.

"No. I think I'm gonna be sick," she replied.

"Hosea, pull off the road here."

Hosea made a left off the road into a small patch of what used to be buildings, but only the outer foundation had been left. He stopped the wagon and Sam immediately jumped out. She bent over and her stomach began to heave, puking all over the grass. Sam felt a hand patting her back gently as she continued to hurl up her stomach's contents.

"It's okay, Sam. You're alright," she heard Arthur say to her.

Sam finished throwing up and stood up abruptly. "No, I'm not alright! I just killed a bunch of people!" she shouted. Sam began pacing back and forth as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't believe I did that! Oh my fucking God! I'm a...I'm like a fucking serial killer!"

Arthur tried to calm her down by hugging her but she wasn't having any of it. She shoved him off and walked away from him, holding a palm to her forehead. This was insane. Why did she do those things? What was happening to her? She started hyperventilating and fell to her knees. Arthur suddenly appeared in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sam. Sam. Just breathe, sweetheart. Take deep breaths."

Sam sobbed and covered her face, shaking her head as she did. "I can't," she sobbed.

Arthur pulled her trembling body close and kissed her forehead. "You're goin' to be okay, I promise. Just breathe."

Sam slowly began to calm down and she inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I-I-I need a cigarette."

Arthur was quick to oblige. He handed her one and lit it for her, taking in a puff and shutting her eyes. Now she was really starting to calm herself down. She plopped down on her butt and Arthur sat in front of her. Hosea walked up to the both of them as a shaking Sam took another drag of her cigarette.

"I'm uh...ahem...I'm sorry I got you into that mess, Sam," he said.

"Wasn't your fault, Hosea," she replied calmly. "We didn't know those guys were gonna show up."

Hosea put a hand on his hip and sighed. "I still feel bad, though. But thank you for savin' my life anyway."

Sam chuckled a little. "You're welcome."

Hosea handed Sam her hat, her bow and her rifle. In exchange, Sam gave back the revolver and straw hat, then Sam took out the hair binder and shook out her hair. Hosea turned to Arthur as Sam out the rifle and bow on. "I'll go visit old Ma Braithwaite, see what's what."

"Why?" Arthur asked him.

As the two talked, Sam's world focus in on herself and she bowed her head, resting her elbows on her knees and grasping her forehead with one hand. She inhaled the smoke from her cigarette, then slowly exhaled. At least she wasn't shaking any more. She heard the wagon drive off and she looked up at Arthur who had a very worried expression on his face.

"What?" Sam asked Arthur.

"I think you shouldn't go on any more jobs right now. Just stick to huntin'."

Sam nodded in agreement, then took another puff. She handed the cigarette to Arthur and he took a drag from it. "I wanna go home," she said.

Arthur inclined his head. "Alright, well, camp isn't too-"

"I mean, I want to go home. To my own time." She felt tears fill her eyes again. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here."

Arthur frowned at her but he then nodded. "I understand. But for now, let's get you back to camp and put you to bed."

Sam agreed and they both stood up. Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked towards Boadicea II. He jumped up into the saddle and Sam rested herself on the horse's backside, hanging onto Arthur's waist as she settled in. The ride back to camp was quiet and all Sam could do was bury her face into Arthur's back. Soon they arrived at their destination and Arthur helped his woman off the horse. Sam clung to Arthur like a lost child but he didn't seem to mind.

"Will you spend the night with me?" she asked shyly.

"You know I will, sweetheart," he replied.

He kissed the top of her head. Dutch came walking towards them with a smile but when he saw the look on their faces, his smile faded. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said with a soft and unsure voice.

They passed Dutch to Sam's tent and they walked in. Arthur helped Sam take off her gun and bow, then her satchel. They both crawled into the small bed and Arthur wrapped them up in Sam's blanket before his arms surrounded the blonde woman. He kissed her gently.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

Sam nodded and buried her face into his shoulder. She wasn't sure if she could even manage to fall asleep but she was very tired, and soon her tiredness won out and she drifted off to sleep.


	26. The Dream

**Chapter 26: The Dream**

Once Sam was asleep, Arthur slipped her out of his arms and left the tent to have a smoke. As he did, he walked over to Dutch's tent. He was standing at the edge with a cigar in his hand, taking in the surrounding view as usual. He did that a lot when he was thinking. Dutch noticed Arthur and smiled before taking a puff from his cigar.

"Hello, son. Dare I ask about Sam?" he said with a sigh.

Arthur lit a cigarette and took in the smoke. "The con with Hosea got...complicated. Sam and me ended up havin' to shoot a lot of Lemoyne Raiders."

Dutch arched a brow with curiosity in his eyes. "Did you now?"

"Yes," Arthur replied sadly. "She's decided to go home."

Dutch bowed his head and nodded. "I'm sorry, son. I know you like her."

"I know." Arthur went to stand next to him, smoking his cigarette. He watched the swirly smoke lift into the sky and his brow crinkled up. "She'll be safer at home than she is here."

"Well, there's comfort in that. But," Dutch smoke his cigar and exhaled with a circular puff coming out, "we could keep her safe, you know. She could just stick to huntin'."

"I don't think she can. She likes the danger, but she's also terrified of it."

Dutch cocked his head to look at Arthur. "Maybe she just needs some time to get used to it. Why don't you take her out for a few days? Give her a break from all this?"

"I was thinkin' about it. I gotta head back up near Strawberry for a debtor anyway."

"Good. Take her with you, but make sure you two don't get into trouble."

Arthur took one more puff of his cigarette before putting it out under his boot. "I don't think I can guarantee that, but I'll try my best." Arthur lowered her head. "I want her to be safe, and if that means she's gotta leave, then she's gotta leave."

"But? You don't really want her to leave, do you..."

Arthur glanced at Dutch and shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Then we'll just have to convince her to stay."

"She don't belong here, Dutch."

The older man chuckled deeply. "That's a crock of shit. She belongs with you."

Arthur's eyes widened with mild shock. "What makes you say that?"

Dutch took another hit from his cigar. "Because you love her and I'm quite certain that she loves you."

Arthur laughed nervously. "What? I don't...love her, what kind of crazy assumption is that?"

Dutch chortled a bit. "I know love when I see it, old friend. You can deny it all you want, but I see it."

Arthur scoffed with a shake of his head. "I ain't got a clue what you mean, Dutch," he said before walking back to Sam's tent.

Arthur opened the flaps and saw Sam asleep on her cot, so he sat on the side of it and let his eyes adjust to the dark. When they did, he began to study her face. She was a beautiful woman in his eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Sam started mumbling in her sleep, which made Arthur chuckle.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"...I wanna go home, but...I don't wanna leave you, Arthur..." she whispered in her sleep.

Arthur smiled despite himself and kissed her cheek. "Why's that?"

Sam started singing gently in her sleep. "If I go, there will be trouble...and if I stay, it will be double...come on and let me know...should I stay or should I go..."

Arthur stifled a laugh, wondering what exactly it was that she was singing. Whatever it was, it was cute. "That's a nice song, Sam."

Sam rolled over in her sleep and Arthur got in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his chest to her back. "Get back here, you stupid deer..."

Arthur went stiff for a moment. She was chasing that damn buck again. He put his lips to her ear. "Don't go, Sam. Leave the buck alone for now."

"Mmm, okay..."

Arthur wasn't ready for her to leave yet. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready for it. Ever since they started being with each other, he'd wake up happy that she was still there. Sometimes she wouldn't be and he'd almost panic and look for her, but she'd always be outside talking to the others or eating breakfast. He hated that she wanted to leave, but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't keep her safe from everything. However, if she wasn't meant to be here, why had she traveled back in time? Was it an accident or was it by design? It didn't seem like an accident from the way she described her dream.

Arthur felt tired. Maybe he'd talk to her about this tomorrow. He laid his head down and shut his eyes, soon falling into a deep slumber.

When he woke up the next morning, Sam was gone. He immediately jumped out of bed and went outside. She was nowhere to be found. Barely anyone was up. He saw Charles and walked over to him.

"Hey Charles, you see Sam anywhere?" he asked.

Charles shook his head. "No. Maybe she went hunting."

Arthur looked over to the horses and saw Orion was still there. Oh no. Had she left with the buck? Was she back in her own time? Shit. Shit shit shit. Arthur started walking around camp looking for her. He checked everywhere, behind the carts, at other people's tents...everywhere. Mr. Pearson was watching him with some curiosity.

"Mr. Morgan, are you okay?" Pearson asked.

"Sam's gone," Arthur replied.

"No she's not. Her horse is still here." Arthur's heart started beating faster. His hands clenched into fists and his head lowered. Sam was gone. She'd left him behind, he was almost certain of it. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"She's gone, Pearson," he said glumly. "She left without Orion."

"Now why would she do a silly thing like that?"

"Because...she..." Arthur couldn't explain why or how Sam's horse was still here but she was gone. He raised his head and looked at Pearson. "I just know, alright?"

Mr. Pearson chuckled as he began cutting up some meat to put in the morning stew. "Don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid? She wouldn't leave without sayin' goodbye."

Charles came walking up to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, you look like you're about ready to explode. What's wrong?"

"He thinks Sam left without sayin' goodbye," Pearson answered.

Charles laughed briefly and shook Arthur's shoulder in a friendly, comforting way. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Arthur. C'mon, I'll help yo- hey, there she is!"

Arthur turned towards the direction Charles had pointed and took a big sigh of relief. Sam was walking through the tree line, her hair was wet, and she was holding a bundle of clothes. She was wearing a brown chemise and black pants. Arthur went marching over to her. He was pissed. Sam waved at him from afar but as he got near, her hand dropped and she frowned.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Sam asked.

Arthur stopped right in front of her, glaring at her intensely. "Where the hell did you go?!" he snapped.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Uh, I went to go take a bath. Is that a problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Now it was Sam's turn to get angry. "Excuse me, but why should I have to tell you where I'm going?!"

"I didn't know where you were!"

"I only went to go take a bath, you fucking ass hat!"

"You should've told me, god dammit!"

"You were asleep! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I thought you..." Arthur took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I thought you left, Sam."

Realization dawned on her face. "...Oh." She dropped her clothes and grasped each side of his head, looking at him tenderly. "I'm sorry, babe."

Arthur had never heard of "babe" before but he deduced it was a term of endearment. Arthur pulled her into a tight grasp and kissed her hard. Sam returned it, putting her arms around his neck. He stopped and pressed their foreheads together, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that-"

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too." Arthur hugged her tightly, as she did him. They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other. It was then that Arthur knew Dutch was right. Arthur loved her. "From now on, I'll tell you where I'm going in the mornings, okay?"

"Okay." Arthur let her go and gave her a warm smile. "I have to go collect a debt up near Strawberry. You wanna come with me? It'll be at least a couple of days."

Sam smiled back at him. "Sure. I could use some time away to...process things."

Arthur gave her a tender kiss and sighed. "Well, let's go get ready."

Sam grabbed her discarded clothes and walked with Arthur, holding his hand. Charles and Pearson were smirking at them both. As they passed by, Arthur sneered at them.

"Not a word," he growled.

Charles and Pearson laughed and the couple went to their tents to grab the essentials for the trip. When they had everything they needed, Arthur and Sam loaded the things on their horses and headed out. As the hours went by on their trip, Arthur could tell Sam was already feeling better despite what happened yesterday. It made him glad, but now he had some questions to ask.

"Sam, can I ask you somethin'?" Arthur voiced.

"Sure," she replied.

"Why do you think you were brought here?"

Sam took a glance at her lover and tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think it was an accident? You travelin' through time?"

A thoughtful expression came over her. "You know, I haven't really thought about it that much. You'd think I'd be constantly questioning it, but...well, I guess I'm just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Anyway, I don't know. Maybe I was put here for a reason."

"Then maybe you were meant to stay," Arthur said.

Sam slowed her horse to a stop. "Arthur, please don't-"

Arthur stopped too. "Why else would it happen?"

Sam gave a loud groan. "Alright, look. In my time, we have science fiction books that basically have the same scenario: someone gets sent back in time, and usually, it's to change something in the past."

"So you're here to change the past?"

"Probably. And once I've done that, maybe I can go home. I just wish I knew what the hell it was."

"And where does that leave me in all this? I'm supposed to just...forget about you once you're gone?"

"I'm sure you will in time, Arthur."

"The hell I will."

"I don't know what else to say, Arthur. I just want to go home where it's safe."

Arthur frowned and bowed his head. There was just no way to convince her to stay. And rightfully so. Who was he to make her stay? It was ultimately her decision. They kept quiet for a good portion of the ride as the tension was now thick from their conversation. Eventually they made it to Strawberry and by that time, it was night tine. They rented a room at the hotel, deciding to look for the debtor in the morning. They slept on opposite sides of the bed, not being anywhere near each other. Arthur hated it. This was supposed to be a time to ease her mind, not make things worse. He felt like an idiot. Arthur sighed and rolled over to her side.

"You awake, Sam?" he asked.

"...Yes. Can't sleep," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it when we fight."

Arthur placed an arm around her and she turned to snuggle into his embrace. "I don't like fightin' with you neither."

She dug her face into his shoulder and whimpered. "I...this is a hard decision I've made, Arthur."

"I know, I know," he responded, rubbing her back gently. "Let's just try to enjoy the time we have left."

Arthur would just have to deal with it, it was as simple as that. However, it suddenly occurred to him that he'd never be able to say goodbye to her. Once she was gone, she'd be gone, him being none the wiser until he woke up. Noticing that she was asleep, he placed his mouth near her ear.

"If I don't see you tomorrow, then good bye," he whispered.

Sam nestled closer to him and Arthur closed his eyes. It took forever for him to fall asleep, but when he did, he dreamed about Sam chasing a buck in a forest. It was a bright, sunny day out and he glimpsed the sun through the trees. He ran after her, calling out her name and yelling at her to stay, but Sam was either ignoring him or she wasn't hearing him. He ran faster, jumping over logs and pushing away branches from the vast array of trees. Sam and the buck disappeared somewhere as a fog came rolling in. It became overcast and soon the fog became as thick as pea soup. He kept on calling out her name in desperation, stopping in a small clearing.

"She can't hear you," a voice echoed behind him.

Arthur turned around sharply but no one was there. "Hello?" he called out.

"She wants to go home," the voice came from behind once more.

Arthur turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. It sounded like nothing he'd heard before. Not a man, not a woman, but hopefully human. Soon a bunch of voices chimed in.

"You can't make her stay."

"You can't protect her."

"You'll never change her mind."

"She doesn't love you."

Arthur closed his eyes and covered his ears but the voices didn't stop.

"She'll never stay for you."

"She'll leave you, just like Mary."

"Stop!" Arthur shouted angrily.

The voices ceased and the fog began to disappear. It was sunny once more but the trees were gone. He was now in a valley of grass and flowers. He spotted Sam chasing around the buck once more and he went after her. The buck stopped to graze on some grass and Sam slowed to a halt. She held put her hand and the buck lifted its head before walking toward her. Arthur finally got to her and yelled at the buck.

"Get outta here! Scram!" he yelled. The buck ignored Arthur and he got in between the buck and Sam. "I said get outta here!"

"Arthur, please don't interfere," Sam said behind him. Arthur pulled out his guns and started shooting the buck. It dropped dead to the ground and Sam screamed at him. "Why did you do that?!"

Arthur snapped around and put his guns away. "Because I don't want you to leave."

Sam pushed him aside and knelt down to the deer. She touched his head and a light flashed.

Arthur opened his eyes and sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He looked over where Sam was but she wasn't there. Shit. He got out of bed and ran out of the room, then he charged down the stairs. He burst through the hotel door to a foggy, overcast day. He started screaming her name over and over as he ran, but he couldn't find her nor could he hear a response. The fog was too thick for him to see through, but he kept running around, desperate to find his lover. It felt like hours as he went through the fog, searching, looking, calling out Sam's name.

"Sam! Where are you? Sam!" Abruptly he saw a figure in the fog. It looked like Sam. "Sam?"

She turned around and gave him a big smile. "Hey there, babe. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you."

"Well, you found me."

Arthur approached her and enveloped her in his arms. "Sam, I don't want you to go."

"I know, but I have to go."

"No you don't," Arthur said, pulling back to stare hard into her face. "I can protect you. You ain't never gotta kill anyone again, I promise. Just stay with me."

Sam giggled. "You're being silly. You can't protect me. You can't protect anyone. Not Mary, not Eliza, not Isaac."

Arthur stared at her in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

Sam pointed behind him. "Eliza and Isaac are dead because you couldn't protect them." Arthur slowly turned around to see two graves and a house in the fog. He walked over to the graves and fell to his knees in between them. Sam walked up behind him and ran her hands through his hair. "Poor, poor Arthur. Everyone you love just leaves you."

Arthur bowed his head low and growled. "Shut up."

"Oh, you know it's true," Sam said...in Mary's voice.

Arthur shot up and backed away from Sam who was now Mary. "Stay the hell away from me. You're not Sam, you're not Mary, you're nobody."

Mary giggled almost maniacally and covered her mouth. "Oh really?"

"Daddy?" a child's voice echoed behind him. Arthur's heart sank and he slowly turned around to see a small child with light blue eyes and short brown hair. "Daddy," he said.

"...Isaac," Arthur mumbled out. "What are you-"

"Why didn't you save me and mommy?"

Arthur closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "Isaac, I'm sorry."

"Why weren't you there to save us, Daddy?"

"I didn't know. I...I don't know."

"You can't protect anyone, Daddy! It's all your fault! We're dead because of you!"

Isaac went running into the house and Arthur ran toward it. "Isaac, wait!"

Suddenly he heard Eliza and Isaac screaming from inside the house. He tried to get in but the door was locked. He started bashing his shoulder into it but it wouldn't open.

"Daddy!" Isaac screamed.

"Arthur! Help us!" Eliza yelled.

Arthur grunted loudly as he kept trying to open the door, but it wouldn't open. He heard two gunshots from inside and he kicked the door open. He went running inside but no one was there. He only saw blood splattered on the wooden floor. That was enough to break him and he fell to his knees, weeping quietly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked behind him. It was Sam.

"Arthur, wake up!" she yelped, shaking him. "Wake up now!" Arthur's eyes opened and he shot up in bed, his breath shallow and sweat clinging to his whole body. Sam was next to him looking bewildered. "Hey, Arthur, are you okay?"

Arthur swallowed hard and tried to regain his composure. He hadn't dreamt about Eliza and Isaac in a very long time. She shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he mumbled.

Sam frowned and wiped his hair back from his forehead. "You uh...you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Sam nodded and gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Okay, that's...okay."

Arthur wiped his face. Had he been crying in his sleep? He got out of bed and started getting dressed. "I need some air," he said.

"...Okay," she answered.

Arthur finished buttoning up his shirt, walked to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind him.


	27. Simple Man

_Chapter is rated M for sexual content. Songs are "Sweet Caroline" and "Simple Man"._

**Chapter 27: Simple Man**

Sam sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the door. Where had Arthur gone, and what kind of dream did he have to make him leave? And who was Isaac? Sam wore a consistent frown as she waited for Arthur to return. Finally she got out of bed and got dressed in her brown chemise, black pants, and black boots. She didn't bother with her hat. She opened the door, walked into the hall, and closed the door behind her. While making her way down the stairs, she spotted the concierge and gave him a wave.

"Hi. Have you seen my...husband anywhere?" she asked.

"Yes, he went outside, but that was a while ago," the man replied.

"Thanks." Sam left the hotel and went outside to go look for Arthur, but his horse Boadicea II was gone. "Shit."

Sam sighed in frustration and decided to go back up to the room. She undressed and crawled into bed. Sam tossed and turned, unable to go back to sleep. At least not right away. She finally did, though, and she dreamed about the buck. Sam didn't chase it this time. She wasn't ready to leave for home yet. Not with Arthur gone and him having some sort of bad dream.

When she woke up, it was morning and the sun was shining through the window. Arthur was sleeping next to her so she clung to him, resting her head on his chest. He grunted and put an arm around her body.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked Arthur.

"Out. Found that debtor but he got killed by a cougar," Arthur replied softly.

Sam gasped and sat up. "You're kidding."

Arthur opened one eye to look at her. "Nope, not kidding at all."

Sam frowned and laid back down. "Poor guy."

"Yeah. Gotta go to the butcher this morning and sell the pelt. That was his payment."

Sam kissed his chest and looked up at him. "You worried me last night."

"I know, I'm sorry. I had a...bad dream."

"I noticed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Not really, Sam. Just leave it alone."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind...I'm here for you."

Arthur looked down at her with a sad smile. "Thanks."

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently, then the kiss quickly became heated and he pulled her on top of him. Sam felt his erection under her and smiled into the kiss.

"Mmm, someone is frisky this morning."

"Mmhmm." Sam adjusted her bottom half and grasped his member, stroking it and rubbing her thumb over the tip. Arthur leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure. Sam loved to tease him. She raised herself on her knees and let his cock barely poke at her entrance. Arthur growled at her hesitation and glared at her playfully. "Stop teasin' me."

Sam shook her head and giggled, wiggling her hips in a circular motion. "Nope."

Arthur growled again and grasped her hips before slamming her down on him. Sam moaned out loudly at this and Arthur grunted as he yanked her upper half down and started sucking on one of her nipples. Sam moaned out from the wonderful sensation and began grinding herself on him. He thrust up inside her repeatedly and grabbed her other breast, tweaking her nipple. The pace of riding increased and Sam started moaning louder and more frequently. At one point, Sam sat up straight and raised herself up and down on him. Arthur grabbed both her tits and kneaded them. Sam pressed her hands to his chest and arched her head back.

"Arthur," she whimpered, feeling her climax was near. "You're gonna make me come."

Arthur plunged up inside her more vigorously, taking his hand and flicking her bean with his thumb. "Yeah, sweetheart...come for me," Arthur spoke out.

Sam went up and down faster and faster, suddenly gasping loudly as her pussy clenched and relaxed around his dick. Arthur scratched at her hips desperately before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, kissing and licking her breasts and nipples. Sam held him close as she rode him hard. She felt another orgasm hit her and she cried out immediately.

"Sam, I'm gonna come..." he whispered breathlessly. Sam got off him and started sucking him off immediately. Arthur made a guttural noise as his seed spilled into Sam's mouth. As she swallowed, Arthur put a hand through her hair and grasped tightly. He fell back onto the bed, breathing hard and fast. Sam looked at him and began to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You're just cute after you come," she said.

Arthur laughed. "Shut up and c'mere..." Sam crawled up next to him, pulled the covers up and laid down, brushing her fingers through his chest hair. As she shut her eyes, she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Did you dream about your buck last night?"

"Yes, but I stopped chasing him."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to leave yet."

Arthur stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Oh."

Sam looked up at him, elbowing the bed and resting the side of her head in her palm. "Besides, the fucker keeps running away so I decided to change tactics."

Arthur let out a bellyful laugh and pulled her in closer. "You're funny."

"Damn right I am." Arthur chuckled deeply and kissed the top of her head. "You wanna start heading out?"

"Not just yet. I'm tired."

"Well, that's what happens when you're gone all night long."

Arthur sighed and started to stroke her blonde hair. "I know."

Sam nuzzled her face against his chest and kissed it. "Sleep?"

"Yes."

The two eventually dozed off and slept for at least a few hours before waking up again. Sam watched Arthur from the bed as he dressed in his summer gunslinger outfit, then she went and put her own clothes on and armed herself. The two checked out, left the hotel, and made their way over to the butcher to sell the cougar pelt. They then left Strawberry and chatted happily along their trip. Arthur asked for more information about the future and Sam picked a controversial topic.

"Well, black people eventually get equal rights," she said. "All thanks to a man named Martin Luther King Jr."

Arthur gaped at her in amazement. "Really?"

"Uh huh. Granted, racism still exists. I'd say it's not as bad but as a white woman who was not alive during that time, I don't know for sure."

"Hmm. What else?"

"Let's see...hmm," Sam said, pondering for a moment or two before deciding on another topic. "When I left, the whole world was in the middle of a pandemic called the coronavirus."

"What's that?"

"A virus. Lots of people have died from it. People were ordered to stay in their homes until it passed, but a lot of people didn't really listen, so it's still going on, probably."

"And you want to go back to that?" Arthur asked with shock in his voice.

Sam looked at him with a sad expression. "Still safer than here."

"Sure doesn't sound like it."

"Well, I don't have to worry about getting shot. At least not frequently."

"...What?"

"Robbery and mugging still goes on, but it's never happened to me. Usually when it happens, it's at gun point."

Arthur sighed with a shake of his head. "I still don't think your time is any safer than here."

"It's the life I'm used to."

"And you can't get used to life here?"

"Not if I have to kill people."

"Fair enough."

The conversation continued on well through the day and by the time they got back to camp, it was dark out. Most people were already asleep...except Sean and Uncle. Sean and Uncle were up drinking, which didn't surprise Sam one bit. Sean got up from the campfire with a drink in his hand and he stumbled towards the two.

"Hello, Englishman. Hello, Sam," he said, taking a big swig of whiskey. "Where did you two run off to?"

"Just went to Strawberry to collect a debt," Arthur replied.

"Oh. Did ya have fun?"

Sam grinned as she put an arm around Arthur's waist. "Yes."

Sean laughed. "I bet you did."

Sam grinned, shoving her fist into Sean's shoulder. "Shut up."

"Come sit by the fire with us, let's sing some songs."

Sam looked at Arthur with a pout. "Can we?"

Arthur had a scolding but amused look. "Fiiine."

Sam giggled and clung to Arthur's hand as she followed Sean to the campfire. Sean, Uncle and Arthur did a rendition of "Oh Mollie" and a few other songs. The couple drank some beers and smoked some cigarettes. Afterwards, Sean asked Sam if she had any songs she knew. She pondered a bit before standing up.

"I know one I could sing, but you three have to join in," she said.

"Do we know it?" Sean asked curiously.

"Nope, but don't worry. You only have to join in on the chorus." Sam cleared her throat. "When I tell you to, the first one you gotta sing is "bah bah baaah," then the other part is you gotta yell, "so good, so good, so good!" Okay?"

The men nodded and Sam started singing "Sweet Caroline". When she got to the first line of the chorus, she pointed at the men and they went, "bah bah baaah". After the second verse, she pointed once more and they shouted, "so good, so good, so good!" Sam continued on with the song. When the second chorus came up, the men hit their cues right on time. At the last, they were flawless. As the song ended, Sam started giggling happily and took a sip of her beer.

"That was fun!" Uncle exclaimed with a joyful tone. "Got any more?"

Sam looked up at the stars and sighed. "Maybe just one more."

She cleared her throat and began to sing.

Well Momma told me

When I was young

Said sit beside me

My only son

And listen closely

To what I say

And if you do this

It'll help you some sunny day

Ah yeah, it will

So take your time

Don't live too fast

Troubles will come

And they will pass

You'll find a woman

And you'll find love

And don't forget that

There is a someone up above

And be a simple kind of man

Be something you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh won't you do this, for me son, if you can...

As Sam continued singing in a clean and stable tone, she couldn't help but notice Arthur staring at her lovingly. He looked star struck and it made her blush. As she finished the song, Sean, Uncle and Arthur started clapping...along with a few other people behind her. Sam stood up and turned around with red cheeks. There was Hosea, Dutch, Javier, Charles, and Molly.

"That was real beautiful, Sam," Dutch commented.

"Gotta say, I've never heard a song like that before," Hosea said.

Sam bit her lower lip. She knew she wasn't the best singer, but at least she wasn't tone deaf. "I'm sorry if I woke anyone up."

"Ah, it's okay," Hosea explained. "It was a nice song to wake up to."

"I would like to learn it so I can play it on my guitar," Javier interjected. "You wouldn't happen to know the chords, would you?"

"No idea, but I can repeat the sound of the notes foryou sometime."

Arthur got up and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. "I think it's time we hit the hay, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear.

Sam chuckled and whispered back, "is that what you really have in mind?"

Arthur chuckled deeply and started pushing her with his body towards the tent. "We're retirin' for the evenin', folks. Have a good night."

Sam stumbled a little and let out a cackle. "Yes, good night everybody."

"Good night," everyone said to them.

Once they were in Sam's tent, Arthur tenderly pressed against Sam's lips with his own and they started relieving each other of their clothes. Slowly. Apparently, Arthur wanted to take his time with her. This was confirmed when they started engaging in sexual intercourse and Arthur's thrusts stayed gentle and deliberate. Sam was quite certain this wasn't just regular sex - they were making love. When they were done, they both fell asleep together.

In the morning, Sam woke up to Arthur watching her. He had his palm to the side of his head and his elbow on the pillow.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," Sam said in a groggy voice. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"A little bit."

"Why?" Sam giggled.

"Because you're beautiful."

Sam blushed and shoved him gently. "Shut up," she said bashfully.

Arthur let out a low chuckle and wrapped his arms around her. "C'mere..."

Sam did as she was told and nuzzled up to him. They kissed gently a few times before Sam rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing today?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm not sure. You?"

"Might go hunting."

"You're always huntin'."

"I know but I have a knack for it."

Arthur slid a hand down her body to her chest, making Sam gasp as he pinched a nipple. "You know what else you have a knack for?"

As he continued tweaking her nipple, she closed her eyes and nibbled on her lower lip. "What's that?"

"Fuckin' me."

Sam threw her head back and laughed. Arthur took this moment to kiss and graze her throat with his teeth. Sam scratched his back as Arthur's hand traveled south towards her mound. He slipped a finger into her slit and slowly and softly began rubbing. This caused Sam to gasp and moan.

"Arthur?" Dutch said from outside the tent. "I need a few moments of your time."

Arthur lowered his head sharply and Sam made a high pitched giggle. "Go on, it's okay," she said.

Arthur raised his head and looked at the flaps. "Alright Dutch, just give me a minute," Arthur belted out. He turned to Sam with a serious yet somewhat playful stare. "You better be here when I get back, woman. I ain't finished with you yet."

"Oooooo, is that a promise?"

Arthur rubbed her womanhood a little more and kissed her harshly. "Yes."

"Then I'll be waiting."

Arthur got up and began dressing in his summer gunslinger outfit. He put on his gun belt, winked at Sam, and walked out of the tent. Sam laid on her back with her hands behind her head, feeling extremely satisfied with herself.


	28. Rob Them Both

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 28: Rob Them Both**

Arthur looked around as he left Sam's tent. He spotted Dutch at his own tent with Micah and walked over to them.

"So, what do you think?" Dutch asked Arthur.

"About what?" Arthur replied.

"The fine folks around these parts," Dutch said with sarcasm.

"Oh, real nice," Arthur drawled in his western accent.

"Exactly. On the one side, we have got the Gray family. Scots, degenerates, drunkards, the local law..." Dutch started chuckling. "You couldn't make this stuff up. Rich as Croesus. And on the other...their mortal enemies, the Braithwaites. Moonshiners, hypocritical, both rolling, we believe..."

"In gold," Micah interjected.

Arthur gave a nod to them. "Hmm, and in the middle of it all, you got some inbred retellin' of Romeo and Juliet."

All three men started laughing. "Exactly," Dutch said.

"So whatchu boys thinkin'?"

Micah moved from the tent. "We try to rob 'em both."

Arthur looked at Dutch in shock. "You sure?"

"Why not?" Dutch asked.

"Because we got lawmen in three different states after us."

Dutch raised a hand. "Last thing I want is to get us into trouble, but we need money. Now we have the opportunity here to put ourselves in the middle of somethin', ain't nobody gonna know we was here. Because even without us," Dutch outstretched his arms, "these fools are gonna kill each other anyway."

Arthur was not very convinced, but he trusted Dutch to know what he was doing. Sort of. This was not "lying low" like Dutch had told them all to do, but for now, Arthur just had to go along with it.

"Okay, well, Hosea's gone back to see that Braithwaite woman."

"Good," Dutch said, standing up. "Hosea should definitely take the lead on this. I sent Sean over to Braithwaite Manor, too. Now you can meet up with them, or join John and Javier at the Gray's place. Somethin' to do with the Braithwaite' prize horses."

"Well how the hell did we get an in at the Gray's place?!"

Dutch put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Sheriff Gray kindly put in a word with his father. It ain't that complicated." Arthur shrugged off Dutch. "We gotta convince each family that we're on their side, and then we rob 'em both before they figure out it was is that done it, and not the other lot, we'll no long gone. Think of it as payback for my daddy."

Arthur didn't like the sound of that. "Payback? I ain't in the revenge business, Dutch. Least of all for somethin' that happened a long time ago."

"Well, I guess we all gotta pay for somethin'." Dutch looked over at Sam's tent then looked at Arthur. "And Sam...do you think she still wants in on this?"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Arthur gave the man a serious look. He did not want Sam getting more involved in this, especially after what happened at the saloon. "I can ask her, but I doubt it."

Dutch chuckled. "That girl might not realize it, but she's got a knack for bein' an outlaw. I saw that back at the moonshiner's distillery camp."

"Yeah, well, it's affected her quite a bit, Dutch. She doesn't like it, and if I'm bein' honest, I don't like it neither."

Dutch gave Arthur a confused look. "Why?"

"Because she don't belong in our world, Dutch."

"Hmph! Says who?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's leavin', Dutch."

A flabbergasted expression appeared on Dutch's face. "What? When?"

"I dunno. Once she's got enough money to go back to Minnesota, I suppose."

That wasn't the truth but Arthur wasn't about to tell Dutch about Sam being from the future. Dutch frowned and scratched his chin.

"Well, shit. That's a real shame. But ain't you gonna fight to keep her?"

"I been tryin' to convince her to stay, but she ain't havin' any of it, Dutch."

"Do you love this woman or not, Arthur?"

Arthur bowed his head a little, the rim of his hat blocking his eyes. "I do."

"Then fight harder. Don't you dare just...give up."

Arthur growled and threw up his hands. "Why does it even matter to you?"

"Because she makes you happy, son. I want you to be happy."

Arthur sighed and gave Dutch a defeated look. "I'll keep tryin'."

"That's my boy."

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked back to Sam's tent. Now he was in a sour mood. However, once he went through the flaps and saw Sam posing on the cot naked with a rope in her hands, his mood changed and his pants began to tighten. She looked at him, sitting up with her legs spread apart to expose herself to him. Sam motioned him over with a finger, a seductive expression on her face.

"You kept me waiting for far too long. Come here, you naughty boy..." she said.

Arthur's eyes widened. This must be what dirty talk was like in the future. It was confusing but his groin seemed to like it very much. His feet, as if they had a mind of their own, made their way towards her. When he got to her, she got up on her knees and unbuckled his gun belt before tossing it to the ground. Sam, through lowered eye lids, glanced up at him as she began to rub his manhood. He let out a groan and went to grab her hair but Sam snatched his wrist and he looked down at her in bewilderment.

"Get on the cot. Now," she ordered.

His eyes went wide again and he did as he was told. Sam shoved him on his back and he grunted with a laugh as he fell over. Sam sat on top of him and grabbed some rope.

"What's that for?" Arthur asked.

Sam giggled, kissed his lips gently, then aggressively grabbed his wrists and put them over his head. "I want to see if you like being tied up."

Arthur's lips parted after he gulped. "W-What? Why?"

Sam went and started tying his wrists up to the bar of her cot. "I'm curious."

Arthur wasn't sure about this but before he could protest, Sam started grinding herself on him. This action made Arthur moan and Sam chuckled as she continued.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Yes...but...but why do I need to be tied up?"

Sam leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly. "Do you trust me?"

Arthur stared into her hazel eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Sam gave him a smirk and licked up on his mouth. "Good boy..." Sam spoke in a sultry voice.

Being called a "good boy", or at least the way she said it made his hardened cock twitch with excitement. Sam unbuttoned his shirt and placed gentle kisses all over his hairy chest. When her tongue flicked one of his nipples, he grunted from the sensation. Arthur didn't know he liked that. All of a sudden, Sam bit his nipple a little too hard.

"Yeouch! Sam!" he barked out.

Sam started laughing and kissed the now sore nipple. "I'm sorry. I'm only testing your limits."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm finding out what you like and what you don't like in bed."

"Oh...but what about-"

Sam put a finger to his lips. "Sshhh...be quiet, you bad, bad boy..."

Arthur obeyed and closed his eyes when she gave his lower lip a gentle nibble. Her tongue traced down his stubbly chin to his throat, where she placed a soft kiss on it. Arthur felt her teeth graze his Adam's apple and it made his eyes flutter. Soft kisses were planted on his nipples and chest, then he felt her wet tongue gliding along his nipples again. He really wanted to untie himself but in a way, he kind of liked being tied up. He looked down at her and she bit one of his love handles softly. Her teeth dragged across his skin to his belly button and then down to his navel. The sensations of what Sam was doing to Arthur made him harder than he'd ever been in his life. It was so hard, he was almost sure his member would burst open. Sam continued kissing just above his pants line and Arthur groaned. He wanted his dick in her mouth right now.

"Sam, please stop doin' that and suck me off," he growled.

Sam giggled. "Not yet..."

He glared down at her. What the hell was she up to? And why did it feel so good to be teased like this? Sam unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles before kissing her way back up his leg to his thigh. Arthur squirmed under her and then he groaned out loudly when he felt her tongue on his testicles. When she sucked a ball into her mouth, Arthur's head perked up.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted.

Sam laughed and kissed his ball sac. "Too much?"

Arthur stared down at her and shook his head quickly. "No. Keep doin' that."

Sam grinned and lowered her head once more to suck on his nuts. Just when Arthur thought he couldn't get any harder, he did. It actually started hurting. He felt her tongue glide up his shaft and his body trembled. He yanked on the ropes but couldn't get free. All he wanted to do now was bend Sam over and fuck the hell out of her, but she wasn't going to free him. Sam licked his balls again and Arthur actually whimpered. This made Sam laugh again.

"Does my naughty boy like that?" she asked.

"Uh huh." Her fingers started playing with the tip of him and Arthur bucked his hips up. "God dammit, Sam...just let me have my way with you."

Sam giggled and shook her head before her tongue started swiveling around the head of his penis. Arthur's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she began sucking on his tip. His dick was so sensitive right now. When her mouth finally enveloped him, Arthur moaned and tugged on the ropes again. He could feel the back of her throat and he bucked up again, making her gag. She lifted up and narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." she said, waving a finger at him. "Naughty boy..."

Arthur kept tugging on his ropes as she went back to sucking on him. He felt like a wild animal at this point, he was so turned on. As her head went up and down, Sam took a hand and started stroking his shaft. Arthur, at this point, completely forgot about trying to get out of the ropes. He watched her work on him and it was amazing to watch, but he wanted to have sex with her so bad, so he tried getting out of the ropes again. He managed to get a hand free and untied his other hand before sitting up and surprising Sam.

"Arthur! You-"

Arthur forced Sam to the ground on her knees, got behind her, and plunged into her roughly. He didn't bother stopping so she could protest and immediately, Sam began moaning loudly as he pushed her upper body down and gripped her ass cheeks. His thrusts were deep and quick.

"God dammit Sam, you're so hot..." Arthur growled.

Sam desperately reached for her pillow and shoved her face into it. Arthur heard her muffled screaming and he smirked to himself. His breathing quickened and sweat formed on his brow as he continued to assault her womanhood. Sam removed her face from the pillow for a moment to speak.

"Spank me," she moaned out.

"What?" Arthur laughed.

"Spank me!" she repeated.

Arthur chuckled and slapped his hand down on her butt. His eyes went wide at the squeaky sound his woman made. It felt...empowering, almost. Arthur spanked her again and she growled into the pillow.

"Jesus..." he laughed. Suddenly he felt Sam's innards twitch and pulsate around his cock while she moaned loudly into the pillow. Yep. She just came. Shortly after, he felt her insides clench around him and they stayed that way. It made his pleasurable sensations increase. "What are you...how are you doin' that?"

"Kegels," she grunted.

"What?"

"Nevermind, just fuck me, Arthur!"

Arthur slapped her ass again and pumped into her harder. He felt his own climax approaching rapidly and he immediately slowed down to prevent it from happening.

"I'm gonna come soon, but I don't want this to end," Arthur warbled. "This is...god damn, this is so good..."

Sam wiggled her hips about, pushing herself back and forth and Arthur squeezed her ass cheeks so hard his fingers left marks on her skin. He bent over her and rested on her back, lifting her up a bit so he could play with her breasts. He was still thrusting inside of her, but only just.

"You can come in me if you want," she whispered.

"But you'll get pregnant..." Arthur said.

"I have an IUD. It prevents me from getting pregnant."

Arthur wasn't sure what Sam was talking about but he decided to take her word for it. He pushed her body back down and went back to squeezing her cheeks while pumping into her furiously. His orgasm began poking at the surface and he slowed down again. Arthur slapped both her cheeks and Sam yelped into the pillow. This made Arthur chuckle deeply. He was enjoying this way too much. He kept his pace slow but his thrusts were deep and powerful, making Sam moan uncontrollably each time he forced himself in. He felt Sam come again and she tightened up once more. This made Arthur growl in pleasure and his speed increased.

"Faster, like you did before," Sam whimpered.

Arthur obeyed and resumed his vigorous pace. Sam made herself clench and unclench around him, which made Arthur's orgasm approach quickly. As he came inside her, an odd and unfamiliar noise erupted from his throat. Somewhere between a groan and a whine. It wasn't very manly, but he didn't care. The orgasm he just had made his toes curl and he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Arthur collapsed beside Sam and he started laughing between his shallow breaths.

"Fuck, Sam. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life," he said to her.

Sam grinned at him as she turned onto her back. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, cowboy."

Arthur shifted his head sideways to look at her and smiled. "Is sex always like that in the future?"

"Not always, no. This was especially kinky."

"What's kinky?"

Sam rolled over to him and kissed him on the mouth lovingly. "Naughty."

"Oh." Arthur guffawed a bit and looked over at the cot. "I ain't never been tied up before."

"Did you not like it."

"I loved it, sweetheart, but I couldn't handle what your mouth was doin' to me."

Sam laughed and prodded his nose with her own. "I figured as much."

Arthur smirked up at the ropes still on the cot, then looked at her with the devil in his eyes. "Now it's your turn."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're not worn out?"

"Hell no. Now get on that cot," he said, nibbling on her earlobe," you naughty girl."

He felt Sam tremble next to him and he chuckled deeply. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy this part.

* * *

As Arthur walked out of Sam's tent, he saw knowing eyes fall on him and he immediately blushed. He went straight to Dutch's tent because Dutch had called out to him.

"What now?" Arthur barked out.

Dutch motioned him over with a finger and cleared his throat. "I have a sensitive topic to discuss with you," Dutch said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Dutch ahemed once more. "Well, you and Sam...do you think you two could keep it down a little next time?"

Arthur blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess we were bein' a little loud...were people complainin'?"

"No. In fact, they were holdin' bets on how long you two were gonna keep it up."

Arthur cackled. "Oh shit."

"What the hell kind of sex were you two havin' in there? Pig sex?"

Arthur cackled once more. "No, just...Sam is...I...she just likes bein' kinky."

Dutch blinked at Arthur then arched a brow. "Kinky?"

"Naughty," Arthur mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Naughty," Arthur said a little louder.

Dutch started laughing. "What do you mean "naughty"? What did she do?"

Arthur shook his head. "I ain't at liberty to discuss it with you, Dutch. That's between Sam and me."

Dutch let out a low chortle. "Fair enough. Now that that's out of the way, I think you should pay Mr. Trelawny a visit and find out exactly what he knows and who he spoke to."

"This about them bounty hunters?"

"Mmhmm. Take Charles with you. Oh, the sight of the pair of you would make a statue sing out its secrets."

Arthur laughed and went walking over to Charles, who was whittling away at something. "Charles, I need you for some business in town."

"Okay," Charles said, standing up.

"Go get your horse, I just need to tell Sam that I'm goin'."

"Sure."

Arthur went jogging to Sam's tent and walked in. "Hey Sam, I-"

He paused when he saw Sam naked and sleeping on her cot. Arthur chuckled and grabbed her blanket, slowly putting it over here. He kissed her gently and stroked her hair. Sam opened her eyes a little and smiled at him.

"What are you doin'?" she asked sleepily.

"I have to go into town with Charles. I'll be back."

"Mmm, okay."

"And don't you dare catch that buck while I'm gone, you hear me?"

Sam giggled and nodded her head. "Yessir..."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her again. "That's my girl."

Arthur let her go back to sleep and he left the tent to amble over to Boadicea II. Charles was already mounted up on Taima and when Arthur got up, he noticed Charles was smirking at him.

"What?" Arthur inquired.

"Nothin'. Just...you and Sam sounded like you were havin' a great time."

"Shut up," Arthur said while his cheeks turned bright red. "Dutch wants us to have a...talk, with Trelawny, about these bounty hunters who are comin' for us. Hopin' he can tell us who they are, or where they're comin' from. So let's go."

Charles and Arthur trotted down the trail through the woods to head into town.

* * *

Sam had dozed back off lightly and was dreaming about the buck, but she wasn't chasing him. He disappeared into the woods and Sam smiled as he did. Suddenly it got cold and she started rubbing her arms. Why was it cold all of a sudden?

Sam didn't bother opening her eyes. She knew her blanket had fallen down, so she reached around for it lazily. She heard heavy breathing so she opened her eyes. What she saw made her scream.


	29. Micah

**Chapter 29: Micah**

Sam saw Micah holding her blanket, so she yanked it from him and covered herself. "What the fuck are you doing in my tent?!" Sam demanded.

"Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Micah said with a laugh. "Arthur really got lucky gettin' a girl with a body like yours. Even with those scars of yours."

Sam scowled as she carefully scrambled off the cot, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. "Get out!"

Micah smirked and started closing in on her. "Now now, Miss Burke," he sighed. "Let's not be hasty."

"I said get out!"

"Sam? Is everything alright in there?" Sam heard Miss Grimshaw ask.

"Micah is in here and he won't leave!"

The blonde man chuckled and got closer to Sam. "Come on, Sam, just one roll in the hay."

"Absolutely not! Now get out, you fucking degenerate!"

Sam knew she was at a disadvantage. While she could very well fight the man, she couldn't do it without uncovering her naked body, but she had to fight him off somehow because he was getting closer.

"Arthur don't need to know," he said in a sultry tone.

Ew.

Micah got close enough to try and kiss her but Sam slapped him in the face before he could.

"Ow," Micah laughed, grasping his cheek. "You got fire in you. I like that."

"Micah!" Dutch yelled. "Get out here now!"

Micah sighed and stroked his finger along her cheek which she smacked away aggressively. "Don't go nowhere," he said.

As Micah left the tent, Sam quickly got dressed in a maroon button down shirt, black pants, and brown western boots. As she grabbed her satchel, she could hear Dutch scolding Micah just outside. Never again was Sam going to be sleeping naked. She put on her hat and walked outside, Micah's back to her. Dutch was still yelling at him. She pulled out her knife discreetly and grabbed Micah's shoulder to turn him around. When he was facing her, she put her knife to his groin. People gasped at this as Sam glared into his eyes.

"If you ever do that again, I'll cut your dick off and sew it to your forehead. Got it?" she threatened.

Dutch chuckled deeply as others gaped at her threat. Micah put his hands up and backed up with a laugh before walking away. Sam sheathed her knife and looked around at everyone.

"That's an interesting threat you made there, Sam," Dutch said, chortling at her. "Why would you sew it to his head?"

"Might as well let the rest of the world know up front what kind of man he is," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"And what man would that be?"

"A dickhead."

"Oh my lord," Miss Grimshaw said in shock.

Bill, Uncle and Lenny bent over, laughing hysterically at the joke. Dutch laughed briefly before walking back over to his tent. Sam shook her head as she went walking over to Orion. She was about to go hunting when Uncle stopped her.

"Miss Burke, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her.

Sam stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Sure, what's up?"

"I've got information about a job."

"What kind of job?" Sam took out a cigarette and tried to lit a match with her boot. Nope, didn't work. She tried again, but to no avail. "God dammit, Arthur and Dutch make this look so easy."

Uncle pulled out a box of matches and lit one up for her. "Here," he said, holding up the burning stick.

"Thanks," she replied as she inhaled the smoke. "So what kind of job is this?"

Uncle tossed the spent match. "It's a supply wagon carryin' payroll, but very briefly unguarded apparently as it passes through a crossroads near here where there's an old ruined church before it connects with the rest of the wagon train. Very easy pickins."

Sam tilted her head to one side as she took a puff from her cigarette. "A robbery? You want me to do a robbery? Are you shittin' me?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, nevermind that I think stealing is wrong, but I've never done a robbery before!"

Uncle looked around and called out to Bill. "Hey Bill! C'mere for a minute!"

Sam shook her head then turned around as she heard horses behind her. Charles was coming in with a beaten up Trelawny. Shit. Sam took a hit from her cigarette and chuckled as the two got close. "What the hell happened to you, Mr. Trelawny?" she asked.

"Bounty hunters, my dear," he said. "Arthur and Charles saved me, thankfully."

"Well, shit. You okay?"

"I will be, thank you for asking."

Trelawny went limping away but Charles stayed behind. "Arthur will be back soon," Charles said.

Sam nodded and turned back to Uncle who was talking to Bill. "You want me to take Miss Burke out on a job? Are you nuts?" Bill shouted. "She's completely green, I ain't got time to teach her how to do a robbery, Uncle!"

Sam rolled her eyes, puffing on her cigarette some more. "Well, let's ask someone else to join in on it. Charles, how about you? You want in on this job?"

Charles chuckled and nodded. "Alright, what's the job?"

"Some supply wagon carryin' payroll," Sam said. "But I still haven't agreed to doing this, Uncle."

"Oh, you'll do fine, Sam," Uncle grumbled. "Why the three of you could pull it off, no doubt."

"The three of us? You're not coming with?"

Uncle laughed. "Oh no, I got a serious medical condition."

Sam raised a brow as she smoked more of her cigarette. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Lumbago."

A loud cackle escaped Sam's mouth. "Lumbago, my ass!"

"It's true!"

Sam shook her head and tossed her cigarette. "Well how are we supposed to know where to go? Can you at least show us where to wait?"

Uncle threw up his arms. "Fine."

Charles put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "So, wait, you're actually doing this?"

"I'm already a murderer, might as well add "thief" to my list of sins," Sam explained glumly.

Really, she might as well do it since she had a bigger chance of not getting caught in this time than in her own. And robbing someone wasn't that big of a deal compared to shooting someone dead. The men and Sam mounted up on their horses and followed Uncle out of camp.

"Wait a minute," Uncle said as he halted his horse. "Sam, you got somethin' to cover your face?"

Sam blinked a few times. "Uh, no."

Uncle sighed and untied his bandana. "Here, you can borrow mine."

Sam grabbed his bandana and tied it around her neck. The men moved forward and started bickering amongst themselves as Sam tried to mentally prepare herself for this. What the hell was she doing? She was about to rob someone. Why was she doing this?

Oh yeah. Because she liked danger.

Well, she couldn't exactly back out now. Not without looking like a coward. They all stopped and put their bandanas on. Sam's smelled like old man and whiskey. Yuck.

"They'll be passin' through the crossroads up ahead," Uncle said, pointing a bit north towards the main road.

"When?" Bill asked impatiently.

"Soon, Williamson. Chrissakes. It should be due any time now."

Sam took out her rifle and made sure it was loaded. "Let's keep this quiet and clean. Nobody has to die here," Charles commented.

A wagon suddenly came into view up the road and Uncle smiled. "There. You see? Just like clockwork. Now go before they get away!"

Sam, Charles and Bill galloped quickly on the road towards the wagon. When they got close enough, Bill demanded the people driving the wagon to stop, holding up his gun and aiming at the driver. The wagon stopped and Sam rolled up behind Charles, pointing her gun at one of the men.

"Now, don't try anythin' stupid, and we won't do anythin' unkind," Bill threatened.

Sam dismounted and got into the back of the wagon while the driver was trying to negotiate for his life, Sam figured. He mentioned something about a Leviticus Cornwall and Sam swore she'd heard that name before. She opened up a chest and found a lockbox. Shit.

"Hey, someone give me a hand back here. I can't open this god damn lock," she said.

"Here, catch," Charles said, tossing his sawed off shotgun to her. Sam caught it and stared at it strangely. "Just use the handle to break the lock."

Sam nodded and bust open the lock as Charles came up to the side of the wagon and climbed in. Sam grabbed the bank notes and grinned. "I don't know how much is here but it's a lot."

Sam was stuffing the money into her satchel when she heard Bill talk.

"Shit. Hey, think I see somethin'!"

Sam turned back and saw another wagon approaching quickly.

Shit.

* * *

Arthur trotted into camp some time in the evening. He'd spent some of the day scoping out a house north of Rhodes that he'd been tipped off about. The robbery went easy and he managed to secure some nice jewelry. He'd traded most of it to the fence, save for a gold necklace with a ruby on it. He was going to give that to Sam.

He dismounted and looked around, not seeing Orion.Sam must have gone out hunting. Oh well, he'd give it to her later. As he was about to unsaddle Boadicea II, Uncle came marching up to him anxiously.

"Arthur, did you see Charles, Bill or Sam at all while you was out?" Uncle asked with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

Arthur did not like the sound of this. "No. Why?"

"Shit."

Arthur got in Uncle's personal space. "Why are you wonderin' if I saw them, Uncle?"

Uncle started wringing his hands. "I sent them out on a robbery and they ain't come back yet."

Arthur blinked madly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Sam went on a robbery? With Charles and Bill?"

"Uh huh."

Arthur put his hands on his hips and turned around, shaking his head before pinching the bridge of his nose. "That woman is gonna be the death of me, I swear." He shifted back around and gave Uncle an intense stare. "How long ago was this?"

"Right after Charles got back with Trelawny."

"Well, hopefully they found somewhere to lie low. If she's with Charles and Bill, I ain't too worried."

Uncle breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried you'd be mad."

Arthur was more concerned than mad, but he wasn't about to take it out on Uncle. However, Arthur could tell by the look on Uncle's face that there was something else. With an eye squint, Arthur suddenly towered over Uncle.

"Did somethin' else happen today?" Arthur asked him.

"Yeah."

Arthur backed up, his hands clinging to the gun belt he was wearing. "Well? Out with it, old man."

"Micah, he was in Sam's tent spyin' on her this mornin'. Apparently she was asleep at the time."

Arthur's face tightened into a disgusted sneer. He'd left Sam naked this morning. His hands clenched tightly around his belt and he started scanning the area for Micah. "Where is that filthy little maggot?"

Uncle turned around to look about as well. "Last I saw, he was at the fire."

Arthur marched past Uncle towards the main campfire, but Micah wasn't there. He looked all around until he spotted Micah hassling Abigail at Pearson's cart. His eyes narrowed as he stormed over to the cart, catching some dialogue.

"...Quite a woman," Micah said to Abigail. "You could a feller real happy. I bet you know how."

Abigail scoffed as she scrubbed down a cutting board. "I got work to do."

Arthur got up beside Micah and Micah turned to look at him. "You're a sneaky one, Morgan. I know your type."

All of a sudden, Arthur grabbed Micah by the shirt and threw him to the ground. He then proceeded to punch his face over and over again. Some of the men came running over and pulled Arthur off of Micah. Arthur struggled in their grasp while Micah got up, laughing and spitting some blood.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, cowpoke?" Micah asked.

"You went and spied on Sam while she was sleepin'!" Arthur yelled, red in the face. "You do that again and I'll kill you!"

"Arthur, that's not enough to beat a man up for," Dutch said as he pat Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur glared at Dutch. "She was naked, Dutch!"

Dutch and the others' mouths dropped and they all looked at Micah. Dutch let go of Arthur and put his hands on his hips, glaring at Micah. "You were spyin' on a naked woman, Micah?"

Micah laughed while wiping blood from his mouth. "Well, a woman who sleeps naked, she's just askin' for it, ain't she?"

Arthur tried to charge the man but Dutch, Lenny, Hosea and Sean held him back. "Well, that explains why she threatened to cut his dick off and sew it to his forehead," Sean said. "I thought it was a bit extreme. Not so much now."

Dutch grabbed Micah by the arm and started dragging him to Dutch's tent. "You and I are gonna have a chat, Micah, and you better tell me everythin' that went down in that tent! And it better coincide with Sam's story when she gets back!"

Arthur was still angry but he looked at Sean with a mild smirk. "She really said that to him?"

"Oh yeah," Sean said, grinning from ear to ear. "Said that way, people would know straight away that he's a dickhead."

Arthur laughed, feeling an immense amount of pride. "That's my girl."

The other men laughed and Arthur was in a much better mood. He was still angry with Micah, of course, but he knew Sam could handle herself. Plus he was getting chewed out by Dutch and that was usually worse than any beating Arthur could serve.

Pearson had dinner ready and Arthur obtained a bowl of stew for himself. He sat down at one of the tables and watched for Sam to come strolling in on Orion. But she never did. Now he was starting to worry as night fell. He went to his gun cart and lit a lantern. He decided to write and draw in his journal to pass the time. It felt like hours had gone by after he finished a sketch of Sam grooming her horse Orion. He'd also written about how Micah had spied on her and how she was on a robbery and hadn't returned yet.

Where was his beautiful, crazy ass woman?

* * *

It was night time now, and Bill, Charles and Sam were hiding out in some small barn behind someone's house. The robbery had gone completely wrong, Sam had to shoot and kill people again, and she knew by now that Arthur would be worried. They'd been hiding in this shack for most of the day to avoid Leviticus Cornwall's guards that had chased them what Sam thought was all over fucking Lemoyne. Even if they avoided the guards, she had no clue where they were and she was uncertain she could find her way back on her own. At least she had Charles and Bill with her. Sam turned around from her spot and eyed Charles.

"Do you think it's safe to leave now?" she asked him.

"I think so," Charles replied. He got up and walked over to Bill, shaking him awake.

"Shit!" Bill snapped as he woke.

"Shush!" Sam hissed.

Charles suddenly told everyone to shut up. "There's a light, over by the house."

Sam rubbed her face downwards in irritation. "Fuck beans," she whispered. "What now?"

"Hide," Charles ordered.

The three robbers found places to hide in the barn as some men harassed the alleged owner of the house. Sam peeped through a hole to look. They men kept talking and eventually, the frightened man mentioned possibly hearing noises in the barn. Sam lowered her head. Fuck. One of the men directed the other two to check out the barn. Double fuck. Sam eyed two lanterns making their way over to them. Sam quietly pulled out her knife and stood up with her back to the wall that was blocking her from being seen.

"Well, it looks deserted enough," one of the men said.

"Sure," said the other. "You head inside, I'll go around the back." Triple fuck. Sam's heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears and she covered her mouth to suppress the noises from her shallow breathing. She was trying to stay calm, but she was absolutely terrified. The man walked in and looked around with his lantern. He'd barely skimmed it when he said, "place looks empty to me, the old guy up there is full of crap."

"I don't think they're here. Don't see any horses."

"C'mon, let's head back."

The man went to leave. "Boss! Place is empty!"

Sam closed her eyes in relief. That was too god damn close. Suddenly a bucket fell and Bill yelled out. Charles came out from his spot and shot the man with his sawed off shotgun. Sam sheathed her knife and took her rifle from her shoulder. Men started herding around the barn while Sam took up position and began to shoot them down.

"Well, this is just fucking fantastic!" Sam barked out ferociously. "You couldn't be quiet for a few more seconds, Bill?!"

"Well excuse me for livin'!" Bill snarled loudly.

The battle of guns ensued and Sam had to keep moving to different sides on account of men popping up from every which way. God damn, there were just so many.

"Who the fuck is this guy to have so many bastards on his payroll?" Sam asked.

"A rich guy!" Charles replied.

A lantern got shot down in the middle of the fight and fire immediately started to spread.

"Quadruple fucking fuck!" Sam shouted. "Easy pickins, he said! It'll be easy, he said! If we get out of here alive, I'm going to rip out all of Uncle's bones and make a fucking xylophone!"

Charles and Bill couldn't help but laugh. They kept on shooting, though the fire was spreading quickly. The barn began to fall apart and the three retreated to the back of the barn. Bill growled loudly and started busting up an opening large enough for them to escape. Charles made Sam get out first and the two men quickly got out behind her.

"The woods! Go!" Charles shouted.

They ran towards the tree line as bullets zipped and banged past them.

"Into the trees! Come on!" Bill urged them.

"What are we doing, Bill?!"

"Let's try to lose them in the woods!"

When they got deep enough into the woods, they slowed down and Sam was thankful for the breather. She definitely needed to work on her cardio.

"Now what?" Sam breathed.

"Let's split up, try to get them off our tail," Charles said. "Sam, you go left. Bill, go right. I'll go straight."

Sam nodded and banked left, running as fast as she could. She eventually came upon some rocks and ducked behind them. Her heart was racing, sweat had built up all over her, and her breaths were loud and shallow. She put her rifle over her shoulder and took out her bow as she spotted a lantern in the dark. Two men were running in her direction. Shit. She ducked down and quieted her breathing, hoping to God they wouldn't see her. If she had to kill them, she needed to do it quietly. They passed by but stopped to look around. Dammit, why couldn't they just keep going?

Sam took out her knife and held onto the blade with her teeth. This was going to be tricky. She notched an arrow, aimed at the back of one man's head, stood up slowly, and let the arrow fly. With a thunk, it embedded itself into the man's skull and before he hit the ground, Sam dropped her bow, grabbed her knife and tackled the other man. He dropped the lantern and fell flat on his face but quickly turned around and grabbed Sam by the neck, practically choking the life out of her. He rolled over on top of her and took his other hand to choke her as well. Sam had dropped her knife at one point and she desperately moved her hand around to find something - anything to get this man to stop.

"God damn bitch! You're goin' to die!" the man growled at her.

Sam struggled to breathe but found that she could not. She kicked and squirmed with all her might but he was a lot stronger than she was. Her hand hit a rock and she grasped it tightly before swinging up and crashing it into the man's temple. His grip on her neck released and he fell sideways while Sam coughed furiously. She hit the man in the head once more, than another for good measure. The third time, she heard bone crack and a splush sound. Yep. He was definitely dead now.

"Not today, bitch," she croaked. "Not today." Sam could hear gunfire off somewhere in the distance. "Shit."

Sam looked around for her knife and found it, then went to collect her bow. As she went running through the forest, she struggled to breathe. Almost getting choked to death really took a lot out of her stamina. She took out her rifle and, at some point, settled behind a tree. She aimed and shot, aimed and shot, aimed and shot. Sam continued with this until the fight was over. Charles and Bill ran over to her.

"You okay?" Charles asked her.

Sam bent over at the waist and coughed. "Sure. About as...okay as...someone who was...almost strangled to death. How...are we gonna...find the horses?"

"Oh, they wouldn't have wandered off too far," Charles replied. "Try whistling for yours."

Sam tried but she was still fighting to breathe. She couldn't stop coughing and she grasped her neck. It hurt like a son of a bitch. "I can't."

Charles pat her back softly and he whistled. "Bill, go find your horse. I'll help Sam find hers. Make sure you're not followed to camp, okay?"

"Sure," Bill said as he whistled for his mount.


	30. Stay With Me

_Oh, I feel like an ass. I've forgotten to give shout outs to reviewers. Blaze1992, StrikeKT, and CountSparda. Thanks for your input and following! As for the rest of you, fav, follow, review, and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 30: Stay With Me**

Arthur was pacing back and forth just outside Sam's tent. He was now extremely worried for his woman. Bill had returned about twenty minutes ago and told him what happened, but Charles and Sam weren't back yet. He had half a mind to go out and look for them both, but logically, he knew Sam was in good hands. He trusted Charles to keep Sam safe. Hosea walked up to Arthur with a chuckle and pat his shoulder.

"You okay there, Arthur? You keep walking around like this, you'll only have dirt left under your feet," Hosea joked.

Arthur stopped pacing and gave Hosea a serious look. "I'm waitin' for Sam to get back with Charles. They were on a robbery with Bill and it went wrong. Killed a lot of Cornwall's men."

Hosea arched one of his eyebrows. "Sam went on a robbery?"

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are."

Hosea laughed. "That girl really does like the danger and excitement of bein' an outlaw. We really should convince her to stay."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna keep tryin'. No way am I lettin' this one go without a fight."

Hosea laughed and shook Arthur gently. "Atta boy!"

Arthur heard horse hooves pounding into the earth and he and Hosea went walking towards the trail. The moon was bright enough for Arthur to see Sam and Charles heading in. Arthur went straight for her as Charles climbed out of the saddle. Sam wobbled out of hers and Arthur immediately became worried all over again. His pace increased and when he finally reached her, Arthur looked her over. Her neck was discolored.

"Charles, what happened to her neck?" Arthur asked.

"One of Cornwall's men strangled her. Sam killed him with a rock, though," Charles replied, looking proud. "Try not to make her talk too much, her voice is hoarse."

Arthur frowned as he stroked Sam's face. She gave him a reassuring smile and pressed her lips to his. "I'll be fine," she croaked.

Her voice did sound pretty bad. "Hosea, can you go see if Miss Grimshaw's got some medicine or somethin' we can use for Sam's throat?"

Hosea agreed and went walking off to go find Miss Grimshaw. Arthur escorted Sam over to one of the fires where Uncle, Sean, and Bill were sitting. By the fire, Arthur could see the deep bruising all over Sam's neck. The other men by the fire came to see her as she sat down with Arthur on a log.

"How is she?" Uncle asked, grimacing from the sight of her neck.

Sam grasped her throat and shook a finger at Uncle with a devious grin. "When I'm better, I'm gonna turn your bones into a musical instrument." Her voice came put raspy; raw, but still held the sound of a strong threat.

Sean giggled hysterically. "I love the way you threaten people, Sam."

Charles let out an amused chuckle. "She was a bit more descriptive earlier. She said something like...ripping out all of Uncle's bones to make them into a xylophone, I think."

The men started laughing and Sam did too, but then she winced and palmed her throat. "Something like that," she spoke hoarsely.

Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Miss Grimshaw came walking up with a tiny bottle in her hand. Susan took one look at Sam's neck and frowned.

"Oh, you poor girl. Here, drink this," Miss Grimshaw spoke, holding out the bottle. "It'll taste awful but it'll help open your throat up."

Sam took it and nodded before taking the cork off and bringing the rim to her lips. She swallowed it all and scrunched up her face, hacking and coughing while handing the small glass bottle back to Grimshaw. "Thank you."

"I also suggest some whiskey to help with the pain."

Sam chuckled then grasped her neck. "Ugh. Okay."

* * *

Someone held out some whiskey for Sam and she looked up. It was John. Apparently she had drawn a crowd as almost the entire camp was around her. Little Jack came walking up to her.

"Are you okay, Aunt Sammy?" he asked.

Sam was truly touched by the boy and smiled with a nod. Jack threw his arms around her and Sam gasped, then grinned and hugged the boy. Jack released her and went back to his mother Abigail.

"He was worried about you not coming back, Sam," said Abigail.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because we know you won't be staying with us forever," said Abigail. "He thought you left without saying goodbye."

Her throat was already feeling better but Sam choked up a bit. She looked around at everybody and they either looked concerned or sad. It was true, she had plans to leave. However, she thought it'd be hard enough to leave her Arthur behind, but now to leave these people behind too? It would be almost impossible. Ever since they met her, they'd taken her in, took care of her, and treated her like family. It didn't hit her until now how much she was going to miss everyone. The thought of it made her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh hell," she said, wiping her eyes. "You folks are gonna make me cry."

Some small laughter erupted from the group and Dutch came to the front. "You know Sam...you've become a very important part of all our lives, not just Arthur's. You're family, and you'll always have a place here with us."

Oh boy. And...here come the waterworks. Tears fell from Sam's eyes. "Do you all feel that way?" People nodded, said "yeah", or just simply agreed. Sam brushed the tears away and smiled. "Well, shit. You guys are really making this hard on me."

Arthur pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "then stay with us."

Sam turned her head to look at Arthur with a frown. "Arthur, I-"

Arthur cupped her cheek and placed his mouth on hers, giving her a gentle and tender kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "Stay with me."

Sam lowered her eyes to close them. People suddenly started chiming their opinions in.

"Yeah, c'mon Sam. Stay with us," John said.

"It's really not that bad bein' an outlaw," said Sean.

"Please stay?" Mary-Beth pleaded.

Others talked above others, asking for Sam to stay with them, telling her life with them would be great, listing all the pros of being an outlaw, and many other things. There was one voice, however, that shocked the hell out of her. And of course, it had to be said while she was drinking whiskey.

"Stay, Aunt Sammy. Then you and Uncle Arthur can get married."

Sam spit out the alcohol and looked at Jack with wide eyes. Others dodged out of the spray's way and Arthur started to cackle loudly before clearing his throat. "Uh, it's a bit, um, ahem, early for that, kid," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Sam glanced at Arthur with skepticism in her eyes. "Early? You make it sound like it's gonna happen."

Arthur's cheeks turned a rosy hue. "Well, that is to say...I mean...heh heh." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I only meant that people at this stage in a relationship don't consider marriage."

"Uh huh..." she said.

"So, back to the subject at hand, here!" Dutch announced. "Sam, we know you've been through a lot, especially the last couple of days, but we really hope that you'll reside with us permanently."

Sam looked between the group and Arthur. "Did you guys hold a meeting or something?"

"Yes," Hosea replied. "Well, Dutch and I did."

Oh dear God. Sam placed a palm over her face to hide her embarassment. They had a fucking family meeting about her staying. Well, this was just great. Not that she was ungrateful about their feelings towards her. It was just...inconvenient? Yeah. Inconvenient. It made her really want to stay, although she had already made her decision. Still, she could change her mind, couldn't she? It was her decision, after all. God, all this flip flopping was driving her nuts. As she held her face, Arthur lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. There was so much hope in his eyes, Sam could barely stand looking at them...but there was something else she was seeing, too. An emotion she could not place at that moment.

"Sam, will you stay? Please?" Arthur asked, his voice full of wanting. Sam never thought Arthur would beg or plead, yet here he was, begging with his hopeful eyes. "Say somethin', woman," Arthur said with an arched brow.

"I...God, you all put me on the spot here," she said with a tearful laugh before clasping onto her throat.

Some chuckles came from the small crowd again and Sam began to frown. They all looked so anxious yet optimistic. How could Sam have possibly inspired so many emotions within all these people? She didn't understand it at all. She'd never been the most social person on the planet. In fact, she was socially awkward. At least in her time, she was. Not here, though. She felt accepted for everything that she was, and it was a most joyous feeling. Sam looked back at Arthur, and the look on his face...he looked positively frightened. How could she say no to that face? How could she say no to her new family? Sam took a long drink of whiskey before setting the bottle down.

"Alright. You guys win. I'm staying," she said casually as she looked at Arthur.

Despite everyone cheering, Arthur's reaction was the one she really wanted to see. Based on the look on his face, Arthur looked about ready to jump up for joy but then he seemed to remember where he was and who was around. He ahemed and gave her an earnest expression, obviously trying to downplay his excitement.

"You serious?" he asked her.

Sam pressed her hand to his cheek. "Yep."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration," Dutch said happily.

Sam was about to speak up when Arthur spoke up for her. "I agree, but can we do that tomorrow? Sam needs to rest."

Sam raised a brow. "I do?"

Arthur had a suggestive look in his eyes when he glanced at her. "Yes. You do."

Realization dawned on her as shivers were sent down her spine. "Oh." She looked at everyone else and nodded, taking another drink of whiskey. "Yes, I should rest. I almost got strangled to death today."

Her voice was still a bit hoarse but it no longer hurt as much as it did. She didn't need rest, not really, but the way Arthur looked at her...holy moly, what a hot man he was. Some of the adults seemed to understand what was going on, including Dutch and Hosea.

"I think that's fair," Hosea said with a smirk. "That way, we can have time to get some liquor. Maybe a few other things for a party."

"Mmhmm, yeah. It's pretty late anyways, so why don't you go to bed and...rest?" Dutch said.

Sam nodded and stood up from the log with Arthur. She took another drink of whiskey as her lover guided her to the tent. People started chatting away by the fire as she looked back at them.

"Just be gentle, babe," she said as they got in her tent. "My throat is-"

Arthur turned her around and kissed her with a hot fever that made Sam's knees weaken. Arthur picked her up in his arms and cradled her, walking to the cot. "Are you really gonna stay?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Arthur kissed her again and held her more tightly. "Promise? You ain't gonna chase that buck no more?"

"I promise."

Arthur laid her down on the cot and hovered over her. "Good. Now," Arthur tossed his hat off and smiled. "C'mere..."

Sam pressed her lips against Arthur's in a tender kiss.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur woke up and left Sam's tent in a very good mood. Man, he was happy. The woman he loved was going to stay with him. This was a big deal to him. He whistled along as he went to get stew and coffee and the camp looked at him with pleasant smiles. They knew why he was happy. They were also happy about why, too. He was sitting down at a table eating his food and drinking coffee when he felt warm arms envelope him from behind. Arthur smiled and leaned back, looking up to see his woman Sam.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she looked down at him.

"Hi," he replied back.

Sam kissed the tip of his nose and giggled. "You seem...overjoyed this morning."

"I am overjoyed this mornin'."

Sam grinned and got into his lap, encircling her arms around Arthur's shoulders. "And why is that, I wonder?"

"Because of you, ya silly woman," he laughed.

"Oooh," she cooed, leaning forward and licking his earlobe. "I see."

Arthur shuddered from her tongue and shut his eyes. "Dammit, woman. Can I at least eat before you turn me on?" he chuckled.

"Nope."

Arthur laughed and took a bite of stew. "You are somethin' else."

Sam giggled and took a drink of his coffee. "I know."

Arthur pulled Sam in close and kissed her heatedly for a few moments. "You are...god damn, I already said you're somethin' else."

Sam cackled a bit and pulled out a cigarette to light it. "Yes, you did."

Arthur took out a match, lit it on his boot and lit up her cigarette. Sam puffed on the cigarette and let Arthur get back to eating. She went to get up but he yanked her back down.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked her.

Sam looked at him strangely. "What? I thought you wanted to eat?"

"I do, but I didn't say you could leave my lap, did I?"

"Oooh, do demanding, Mr. Morgan," Sam purred, taking another puff from her cigarette.

"That I am, Miss Burke." Arthur continued eating his food and drinking his coffee with Sam in his lap. It was an interesting way to have breakfast, to say the least. "Mmm, you must have already had your breakfast, huh?"

"Yes I did." Sam took another inhale from her cigarette and sighed. "By the way, I should let you know I'm about to run into some mischief with Lenny."

This perked Arthur's attention real quick. "Whatchu talkin' about?"

"We're about to go to a place called Shady Belle and get some money and guns. Probably kill some people too. I think they're Lemoyne Raiders."

Arthur started laughing. "Well look at you, now. All fired up to be an outlaw, huh?"

Sam blushed a little. "Well, if I'm staying with you guys, I might as well embrace what Hosea thinks I'm a natural at."

Arthur kissed Sam softly and smiled at her. "Damn right. Now, you and Lenny, huh?"

"Yes. You wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let me go find hin while you finish eating."

Sam went to get up again but Arthur grabbed her and kissed her once more. "Not until you give me some more sugar, first."

Sam giggled and sat back down, holding him close and kissing him vehemently. When she was done, she looked down at his groin. "Damn, you really are in a good mood, Arthur."

Arthur laughed and placed a soft kiss on her bruised neck. "I am. Now go find Lenny and let's go."

Sam nodded and got off Arthur. Arthur spanked her ass as she walked and she yelped then giggled while looking at him. "You're a naughty man, Arthur Morgan!"

"You make me that way!"

Sam arched her head back and cackled while walking away. "Lenny! Arthur's coming with us! Where'd you run off to?"

Arthur chuckled deeply as he finished off his stew and coffee.


	31. Shady Belle

**Chapter 31: Shady Belle**

"So, it's official now, huh? You stayin' with us?" Lenny asked Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I am. Now let's go steal some guns, dude."

Lenny laughed. "What's a dude?"

"It's a Minnesota thing."

Lenny got up and started following Sam. "Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"Dude just means pal or buddy."

"Oh."

Sam walked by Arthur, who was still sitting at the table with some of the camp members and kissed him. "You ready, babe?"

Arthur smiled at her. "Yes."

Karen cackled at them both. "Look at you two love birds, just kissin' away..."

Sam blushed a little. "Is that bad?"

"No. I just ain't used to seein' Arthur bein' affectionate with someone."

"I think it's romantic," Mary-Beth said.

"You would."

Javier laughed whole heartedly. "I think it's about time Arthur had someone."

Sam watched Arthur narrow his eyebrows. "I'm right here, you know."

Sam snickered and rested an arm on Arthur's shoulder, pivoting her hips to lean just a bit forward. "Yes. He's right here."

"I didn't mean anythin' by it, Arthur," Javier said, holding up his palms. "Nothin' bad, at least."

Arthur got up and put an arm around Sam's waist. "Alright, well, just so long as I have your approval, Javier..." Arthur chuckled.

Sam let out a snort and shoved Arthur a little. "Okay, okay, let's go before you get grouchy."

"I'm not gettin' grouchy," Arthur said.

"I know. I said "before" you get grouchy."

Sam sighed and started walking to the horses with Lenny and Arthur. They saddled up their mounts and climbed on before trailing out of camp.

"So, how do you know they're Lemoyne Raiders?" Arthur asked.

"Sounds like them. Gun dealers, been selling to Cuba and South America for quite some time, according to Lenny's information. As far as I know, there's only one gang that operates around here."

Arthur looked at Sam with pride. "You catch on quick."

Sam winked at him. "I know."

Lenny looked between the two. "You've dealt with these crazies before?"

Arthur cackled. "Yes. Some of them harangued me and Sadie when we were comin' back with supplies, and also when we shot up that moonshine distillery. Then Sam and Hosea had that shoot out in the Rhodes saloon while givin' the stuff away for free. That was the Raiders, too."

"We won't find any shortage of angry peckerwood idiots in the state of Lemoyne, that's for sure," Lenny explained.

"Peckerwood idiots?"

Sam interjected. "These guys act like the Civil war is still going on, Arthur. Bunch of racist bastards."

"It really that different in this state?" Arthur asked. "We haven't come far."

"It seems like it is," Lenny said.

"These boys got a manner about 'em...but I haven't necessarily noticed."

Sam sighed, letting Lenny explain why Arthur wouldn't have noticed. It wasn't her place to say, especially when Lenny used the "n word" to emphasize his explanation. Sam knew how bad racism was still back in 2020, but at least she was from the north. But here, in the south, in 1899? Sam could only imagine how much worse it actually was.

"Feels like we're close," Lenny said. "It's a rundown old plantation house, down in the bayou somewhere."

"Let's take it slow, be cautious. If, like you say, these crazies are sittin' on weapons, we're gonna wanna strategize a little before gettin' shot at," Arthur explained.

"Of course. They said find the old battle field and keep on goin'."

Sam saw the battlefield and her cheeks turned bright red. Her and Arthur knew this spot a little too well, she remembered. Arthur looked at her and licked his lips before winking at her. This made Sam blush more.

"Yeah, Sam and I been here before," Arthur stated with a cough. "Ain't that right, Sam?"

Sam gave him a knowing look. "Shut up, Arthur," she giggled.

Lenny looked at the two of them. "What are you on about?"

"Nothing," Sam said with a red face.

Lenny shook his head to ignore them both. "See the church up ahead? They're supposed to use it as an outpost. Heard they got men goin' between here and the big house all day."

Orion suddenly neighed and bucked up as sone boar came running out of the brush. Sam held true in the saddle as she tried to calm him down. "Easy, Orion. Easy, boy," she soothed, rubbing his big neck.

Orion grunted and neighed again before calming down and sidestepping into Boadicea II. Arthur's mount got antsy and backed away. "Woa, easy..." Arthur said.

"Sorry, Arthur," Sam said.

"It's okay, darlin'."

They eventually got close to the burned down church and Arthur slowed them all down, telling them to take a look around the place first. Arthur stopped and pulled his journal out. Sam took a peek over and saw he was sketching.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here," Lenny said.

"We don't know that for sure," Arthur said. "Let's have us a nosey."

Sam's ears perked as she heard wheels and hooves down the road. "Hear that?" said Lenny. "Someone's on the track."

Sam looked out on the road and finally a wagon came into view. It contained bright red boxes. Sam was well aware what bright red boxes had. Dynamite.

"Arthur, I do believe that wagon has explosives in it," Sam observed.

"I do believe you're right. Let's see where he's goin'. You two are on me now," Arthur said. Lenny and Sam fell in behind Arthur as they trotted towards the road. "Let's keep our distance. Just two fellers and a lady out on the road."

The three horses followed the wagon a ways behind, the drivers making sure to keep a good distance so as not to arouse suspicion. Sam took off her hat for a moment to wipe her brow. God, it was hot out. She'd never really been to the south before. The closest she ever got to the southern half of the states was Tennessee. Still, Minnesota had it's fair share of hot, murky summers so she'd think she'd be used to it. But really, Sam was more of a winter person.

"I think I see somethin', end of the avenue, between the trees," Lenny whispered.

"Might be it, might be. Keep it steady."

As they got closer, Sam saw a run down plantation house in the distance. "Hey, big plantation house must be Shady Belle," Lenny pointed out. "I reckon we can leave our mounts up there, off the trail."

"Good enough to me."

Sam, Arthur and Lenny got off their horses and grabbed their weapons. Sam noticed Arthur had a scoped rifle. When the hell did he get a scoped rifle? Sam had her own rifle and her bow hitched on her back. She went to the wall outside the property and leaned against it, peeking out the side to get a view of the place. Arthur and Lenny followed her, using his sharpshooter to scope out the place.

"We got somethin', right?" Lenny said.

"Oh, we got somethin'," Arthur replied. "Now we can hit them head on, fightin' honest...or you could go down there, actin' friendly."

Sam gaped at Arthur's suggestion. "Are you nuts? Lenny's black, for chrissakes! He'll get shot for sure!" Sam hissed.

"What? All he needs to do is draw them into one spot, and I'll start shootin'."

"Oh the hell with that, Arthur. You're not sendin' him. You're sendin' me."

Arthur and Lenny stared at her wide eyed. "You sure?" Arthur asked. "What if you get shot?"

"They're less likely to shoot a damsel in distress who's lost," Sam said, smirking at her boyfriend. "I can draw them in just fine."

Arthur frowned with a huff. "Alright, but be careful, ya hear me?"

Sam rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. She checked her weapons and smiled before walking off down the road. Her heart was pounding and her breath was ragged as she made her way along. What in the hell was she doing this for? Oh yeah.

For the excitement and danger of it all.

Some of the men noticed her walking toward them and started crossing the gap. Sam put on her best smile and waved at them. "Hello, gentlemen! Sorry to bother you all, but I was wondering if you could help me out!" she yelled.

"Whatchu need?" one of them asked with a slightly toothless grin.

Oh boy. Sam stopped and put a hand on her hip. "See, I'm trying to find my way to Saint Denis but I am totally lost and my horse went lame. I was wondering if any of you gentlemen know how to get there?"

Most of the men started closing in on her, some removing their hats out of respect for a lady. Sam almost felt bad that she was going to be shooting them soon.

"Well of course, ma'am. All you gotta do is go north towards Caliga Hall and then head east across the river."

The men weren't quite round up yet. Sam needed more time. "Caliga Hall, you say?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's a big ole plantation owned by the Grays."

Sam nodded and looked around, pretending to get her bearings. Really, she was looking for a nearby spot to take cover. She pointed north, then east. "I see. Okay." She turned back around. "And how far of a walk is it, you think?"

C'mon, Arthur. What are you waiting for?

The men were now clustered all around her. "Oh, maybe about an hour or two of a walk. How bad is your-"

Suddenly a shot rang out and one of the men collapsed to the ground. Sam immediately ran and got behind a pile of sandbags. She heard yelling and shooting and footsteps running about as she peeked over, aiming her rifle at a man and shooting. Dust was being kicked up and horses whinnied as the fight ensued. Sam kept shooting, making chest and head shots while she fired off her gun. Man, it was getting easier and easier to kill people. Perhaps she was meant for this world after all. Sam looked behind her and saw Lenny being assaulted by one of the raiders, so she took her gun and shot him in the head.

Lenny got up as Sam turned back around to be grabbed by the collar and pulled over the sandbags. Shit. Sam looked up to see the man laughing and aiming his gun at her head. Double shit. However, he was shot in the temple and crumpled to the dirt. Sam instantly got up and went back to shooting.

"Sam! The veranda! There's a gatling gun!" Lenny shouted.

Sam looked up and sure enough, there was a man arming a big ass gun. She aimed and shot the man in the head, killing him immediately. The fight didn't last long after that and soon every raider was down, dead and bleeding in the dirt. Sam cheered with joy and went walking around to look for the stash of guns Lenny had mentioned before.

"Quick, any men on the area would've heard that, they might be on the way," Lenny said as he ran up to her. "Now let's grab somethin' and get out."

Sam went to one of the wagons and got in the back to open up a chest. It was full of guns. "Jackpot!" she yelled.

"Whatchu got?"

"Rifles. Lots of 'em. We can check them later, right now let's get the fuck outta...where's Arthur?"

Lenny looked around. "Shit, I don't see him."

Sam leaped out of the wagon. "I'll go find him, you get the wagon going." Sam went running around, shouting for her lover. "Arthur! Arthur, don't you be fucking around with me! Where are you?"

She spotted his form by the house and ran to him. He had a bad cut on his forehead and she assumed he got knocked out. Shit. She knelt down in front of him and began shaking him. He wasn't waking up. Double shit. In fact, he wasn't even breathing. Triple shit. She noticed a gun shot wound on the side of his abdomen and her heart sank. She leaned him back and started giving him mouth to mouth.

"C'mon, baby! Breathe!" she snapped.

"Sam, what are you doin'?" Lenny asked as he pulled up in the wagon.

"He's not breathing!" Lenny jumped out of the wagon and knelt beside her as she continued working CPR on him. "C'mon, you fucking bastard, don't you fucking die on me!"

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm resuscitating him!"

"You're what?"

"I'm trying to make him breathe!" Sam put one hand over the other on his chest, pressing down over and over. "One, two, three, four, five..." she said, counting to thirty.

Nothing.

Sam lifted Arthur's head back, pinched his nose and pressed her lips to his, blowing two soft breaths into his mouth.

Still nothing.

Sam repeated the chest compressions, tears rolling down her face. "Come on, you bastard! Wake up!"

She finished the compressions. Nothing.

Sam went back to breathing for him.

Nothing.

"Fuck!" Sam sobbed.

Lenny put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, he's gone. We gotta go."

Sam shoved Lenny off and started compressions again. "Arthur, you son of a bitch! Don't you fucking die on me, you piece of shit! Breathe, god dammit!"

"Sam, we need to-"

"Then you go!" Sam screamed as she glared at Lenny. "I'm not leaving him!"

Sam bent down and breathed for Arthur again.

Nothing.

Sam started crying loudly and slapped Arthur across the face several times, not knowing what else to do but scream at him. "Fight, you bastard! Wake the fuck up! Breathe, you stubborn jackass!" Sam started shaking him viciously.

Nothing.

"Baby, please wake up! I need you to wake up, you understand?! Arthur, I love you! Please don't leave me! You can't leave me!" Sam cried.

Lenny put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, he's dead. I'm sorry but we gotta-"

Sam gave her boyfriend another slap and Arthur's closed eyes began fluttering, making her gasp. "Yeah, c'mon! Breathe, Arthur! That's it! C'mon!"

Arthur's eyes shot open and he started coughing profusely. Sam smiled happily and cried more, placing a kiss on his forehead. Thank fucking God, he was alive. Lenny started laughing and shaking Sam.

"How the hell did you do that?" Lenny shouted.

"It's called CPR, kid," Sam said, wiping her face.

"...Shit, we got company!" Lenny exclaimed.

Sam looked behind and saw three riders. She got up with Lenny and they both started shooting, making quick work to kill the men. Sam went back to Arthur who had pulled himself up using one of the columns of the house to do so. Sam wrapped an arm around him and put his arm over her shoulder. "Lenny, help me get him into the wagon."

* * *

Sam paced back and forth by Arthur's gun cart as Miss Grimshaw and Herr Strauss tended to Arthur's wounds. She was practically biting her nails off with worry. They both said he was going to be fine, Arthur only having a bad knock to the noggin and a bad gun shot wound. Sam was thankful he didn't have a concussion, and she knew he didn't on account of his pupils being normal. They were surprised he was alive after Lenny had explained what Sam did, however, and Miss Grimshaw and Mr. Strauss were both impressed by it. Sam kept making eye contact with Arthur as if she wasn't sure he was actually alive. He'd scared the shit out of her and everything at that point felt very surreal.

Once Grimshaw and Strauss were done with him, they allowed Sam to sit with him. She grasped his hand and he chuckled as he tightened the grip.

"Thanks for savin' my life, Sam," Arthur said. He seemed to notice her shaking and frowned when he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Sam shook her head and sniffled, wiping her tears away. "I was so frightened that you weren't gonna come back, Arthur."

Arthur kissed her hand and smiled. "But I did."

Sam sniffled again and pressed her forehead to his. "I know, but...don't you ever scare me like that again."

Arthur chuckled once more and pressed a hand to her face. "I promise."

Sam giggled sadly and kissed him. "So, did you see a white light or anything?"

Arthur smiled up at her. "I felt you slappin' the shit out of me and heard you cursin' at me."

Sam blinked madly before her cheeks turned red. "Yeah, sorry. I was trying to revive you."

"Is that part of the...what was it? CPR?"

Sam snorted and shook her head. "No. I improvised with that."

Arthur leaned up on his elbows, giving Sam a tender look of affection. "Is it true?"

Sam tilted her head with a soft grin. "Is what true?"

"That you love me?"

Sam flushed red again and scratched the back of her head, looking away from him. "Oh...you uh, you heard that, did ya?"

"Yes."

Sam cleared her throat, keeping her eyes averted. "Well, I...um..."

A hand went to her chin and turned her head to face him. He was sitting up and smiling. "I love you too, you know."

Sam's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes."

Sam grinned and kissed Arthur softly. "I love you." Sam helped him lay back down and she kissed him again. "Now you lay there and get some rest, okay?"

Arthur nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hey Dutch."

Sam looked behind her to see Dutch standing there. "How you feelin', son?" Dutch inquired.

"Like I been shot," Arthur groaned.

Dutch chuckled deeply and sighed. "Well, you rest up, young man. Sam, can I have a word with you?"

Sam nodded and brushed a hand through Arthur's hair before standing up and walking away with Dutch. "What's up?" she asked him.

"Lenny told me what you did. I wanted to thank you for savin' his life," Dutch said. "I don't know what we'd do without him."

Sam smiled at Dutch, crossing her arms. "You're welcome. I don't know what I'd do without him, either."

Dutch clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I honestly don't know how to pay you back."

"No need, Dutch. Really."

Dutch chuckled and let go of Sam. "Well, I'll think of somethin'. In the mean time, don't fuss over him too much. He hates that."

Sam smirked a bit. "I'll try not to."


	32. The Necklace

**Chapter 32: The Necklace**

_One week later..._

Sam arched a brow as she looked over her cards before looking at the turn. She had a pair of kings in her hands. She briefly scanned Bill, Javier and Micah, wondering if any of them were bluffing. The cards on the table were two 2's, a 3, and a king. Sam had a full house. She bit her lip as she decided on what to do.

"Okay, Micah," she said, smirking. "I'll call your fifty cents, and I'll raise you a dollar."

Sam put the money in the middle of the pot. Javier sighed and folded, as did Bill. Heh heh heh, perfect. Micah smiled.

"I call," Micah said.

Javier pulled out the river card. It was a queen. Sam arched her brow again, looking at Micah. For a moment, the man looked smug. Sam reckoned he might have two pair or maybe a full house. Either way, Sam knew she had the better cards.

"All in," Micah said, shoving all his money into the pot.

Sam whistled. "Damn, you sure, Micah?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said in a chipper tone.

Sam chuckled. "I call."

As Sam push her money in, she spotted Arthur across the way. He met her eyes and smiled at her with a wave. Sam was surprised he was letting Micah anywhere near her. Then again, Sam had a feeling Arthur trusted her to handle herself against the man.

Micah flipped his cards over. "Full house. Queens."

Sam nodded with respect. "Not bad, Mr. Bell. You played well." Micah chuckled deeply and went to pool the money when Sam laid her cards down. "Full house. Kings. I win."

Micah's jaw dropped and Javier started clapping with a laugh. Bill also started laughing. Micah growled and got up from the table, walking away in a fury. Sam snickered a little.

"Oh come on, Micah, don't be like that!" she shouted.

Micah waved her off and Sam cackled. It felt good bringing Micah down a peg or two. Sam collected her winnings and started organizing it as Bill shuffled.

"So Sam," Javier said. "Is it true Micah spied on you while you were naked?"

"Yep."

Javier laughed. "I'm surprised you and Arthur didn't kill him."

"Yeah. We're just biding our time," she joked. Honestly, she did want to kill him but she was waiting for him to do something else stupid so she could blame it on the heat of the moment.

"I was there when she threatened to cut his dick off and sew it to his forehead. It was great," Bill laughed.

Javier burst out laughing with the two of them. Suddenly they heard Dutch shouting.

"This sulking, it's becoming very tiresome!"

"Everything' tiresome to you these days!" Molly shouted back. "You've barely touched me in weeks!"

Sam looked over at Dutch's tent and sighed. "There they go again."

"What do you want from me?!" Dutch snapped.

"To be treated with some respect and affection! All them out there...they're laughing at me!" Molly exclaimed angrily.

"You think this is the way to a man's affection?! Moping and pestering all the damn day?!"

"Oh, I can do a lot worse than that!"

"Is that a threat?! Another great way to a man's affection!"

"Ah, shut up!"

"Gladly!"

Sam sighed and palmed her chin as she turned back to the game. "Those two have really been going at it lately, huh?"

Bill started dealing out the cards. "Yeah, it's a shame, really. Dutch is already under so much pressure and scrutiny, especially after Blackwater."

Just then, Arthur came walking up to Sam and got behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and bending down to kiss her cheek. "How's the game goin'?" he asked.

"Fine," Sam said. "I cleaned Micah out."

Arthur cackled. "That's my girl."

Sam looked at her cards and put in her blind. A two and a seven. Shit. Sam studied the flop. A three, a six, and a four. Oh. All she needed was a five and she'd have a straight. Did she want to risk it? She contemplated it as the two men called. Sam called as well and Bill made the turn. A nine. Shit.

"So, Arthur," Bill said. "I've been scoping out a job for us."

Arthur went and sat down where Micah had previously been. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The bank in Valentine."

Arthur blinked a few times. "What?"

"Well, we'd been cookin' it since Horseshoe, but you went and kicked up all that commotion in Valentine. Now we was preparin' to rob the bank there until you got involved in all that nonsense and...I don't know, I just feel like it's unfinished business." Bill turned the river. A six. Shit. Sam folded her cards.

Arthur leaned forward with a narrowing of his eyes. "That wasn't my fault. It was just one of them things."

"How come every time I get in trouble, I'm called a fool and an idiot, but when you get in trouble, oooh, it's just one of them things?!" Bill snapped, slamming his hand on the table.

Sam chuckled and leaned back. "Arthur, please don't antagonize Bill. We're tryin' to play a game here."

Javier and Bill continued their hands, placing bets and calling. Bill ended up with the straight. He scraped the money across the table towards him and organized while Sam grabbed the cards and shuffled.

"So, do you want in on the bank job or not?" Bill asked.

Arthur sighed and pulled out his knife to cut up some jerky to eat. "Who else is on it?"

"Karen and Lenny."

Arthur scoffed in amusement as he clipped off a piece of meat and put it in his mouth. "You really think it's worth goin' back there?"

"Yes."

Arthur sighed and put the jerky back in his satchel. "Let me think on it."

Sam smiled and dealt out the cards. The flop was two queens and an ace. Sam looked at her cards. A four and a six. Shit. She folded.

"Hey redskin, go fetch me sonethin' to eat," Sam heard Micah say.

The nerve of that guy.

Sam and the others looked around and saw Micah looking at Charles.

"Excuse me?" Charles said incredulously.

Micah got up and approached Charles. "I said," Micah shoved him, "fetch me somethin' to eat."

Charles growled, grabbed Micah by the collar, and threw him to the ground. "Eat that," Charles said, pointing at the man.

Charles walked away. "You wanna watch that temper of yours, boy!" Micah shouted.

Sam cackled and arched her head back. "Smooth, Micah. Real smooth."

Micag got up, brushed himself off and stomped over to Sam. "What'd you just say to me?"

Sam heard Arthur stand up quickly and saw him place himself between Micah and herself. "You better watch your step, boy," Arthur growled.

Micah suddenly laughed bitterly and pointed at Arthur. "It's you that better watch your step...boy!"

Micah stormed off and Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't know what Dutch sees in him."

Sean came walking over and huffed. "What's his problem?"

Sam grinned smugly. "He's just mad that I cleaned him out in poker."

Sean giggled. "Very nice, Sam." Arthur went and sat back down as Sam resumed the game. She dealt a three at the turn. "Hey Sam...about the Grays and the Braithwaites, are you gonna be gettin' in on that?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

"Well, Hosea thought you might."

"Hmm. I dunno. I'll have to think about it."

The river came. An eight showed up. Javier won with three of a kind queens. He grabbed his money and Sam handed him the cards. Arthur got up and bent down to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Can you be done now? I wanna show you somethin'."

Sam nodded and started collecting her coins. "Well, gentlemen, I think I'm finished for today." Javier and Bill groaned and she laughed. "Don't worry, we got our whole lives to play more."

"Mind if I have a play in?" Sean asked the men.

"Sure," Javier said to Sean.

Sam got up while Sean sat down and Arthur grasped her hand, leading her down to the lake. They got to the shore and Sam stood in front of Arthur.

"What's goin' on?" she inquired.

Arthur reached into his satchel and pulled out a necklace. "I meant to give this to you sooner but, well, a lot happened that day, so..."

Sam blinked and took a closer look. It was a gold necklace with a small, circular ruby pendant and she smiled. "Oh Arthur...it's beautiful."

Arthur motioned for her to turn around and she did. He put the necklace around her neck and connected the clasp as Sam looked down at it.

"Do you like it?"

Sam turned around and hugged Arthur. "I love it. Thank you. Where'd you get it?"

Arthur scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes. "...I stole it."

Sam figured as much. She clasped the gem and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to be embarassed, Arthur. It's the thought that counts."

Arthur smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur palmed her face and kissed her softly. It quickly became heated and Sam clung to his black neckerchief. "Let's go inside and I'll thank you properly," she whispered huskily.

Arthur chortled deeply and dragged Sam over to her tent. They got inside and started making out immediately.

* * *

It was later in the day and Arthur, after having gotten more details on the bank job from Karen, decided to do the robbery. Meanwhile, Sam was preparing to head over to the Braithwaites to meet up with Hosea and Sean. Sam was dressed in a black button down shirt, black pants, black boots, and her big valley hat. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail. When she went to greet Arthur, he was in his summer gunslinger outfit. She gave him a smooch and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish you good luck on your robbery," Sam said, smiling at her boyfriend.

Arthur held her hips and gave her a quick peck. "And I wish you good luck on...whatever it is you're doin'."

Sam giggled and they kissed again. Arthur breathed through his nose as he kissed her roughly and Sam moaned a little. Someone cleared their throat behind Sam and the couple stopped and looked to see Herr Strauss.

"Ah, Strauss," Arthur said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

Mr. Strauss looked at the two of them and sighed. "Mr. Morgan. That man, the debtor, Thomas Downes...apparently he's dead."

Sam frowned. "That's so sad," she said.

"Dead?" Arthur said in shock. "Heh, well, no he didn't seem very well."

"His wife. I believe he has a wife and child. She will assume the debt, of course," Strauss urged.

"Of course."

"When you can, head up there and collect. We lent them a lot of money."

"Okay."

Karen came walking over in some red outfit that Sam couldn't quite describe. "Arthur, let's go rob ourselves a bank."

Bill, Lenny, and Karen were walking to their horses and Arthur looked at Sam. "I'll try to hurry back, sweetheart."

Sam gave him another kiss. "I will too, babe."

Sam smacked his rump and he laughed before pulling her in again and kissing her. "I just can't get enough of you," he said.

"Hey! Don't get Arthur all riled up!" Karen belted out. "He's gotta focus!"

Sam giggled with a nod. "Okay, okay." She gave Arthur one last peck and walked over to Orion. "I'll at least see you guys out since I'm leaving too."

Arthur got up on Boadicea II and the rest of the group mounted up. They headed on out of camp and Sam parted ways with them, going south while they went north. Sam made quick work to get to Braithwaite Manor where she was met by some guards.

"Hey. I'm supposed to meet with Mrs. Braithwaite today," she explained. "I believe my colleagues are already here?"

The guard inclined his head and sent Sam on her way. Once she got to the house, she dismounted and walked up to the door. She was greeted by a door man.

"Ah, please come in, ma'am," he said.

Sam took a gander of the place and whistled. "Woa, this place is nice."

"This way, ma'am." Sam followed the door man to a room to the left and he opened it. "A lady to see you, ma'am."

There was Catherine Braithwaite, sitting with Hosea, Sean, and a man Sam didn't recognize. "So, your friend, the other liquor vendor," Catherine pointed out. "Hello."

Sam removed her hat and held it to her chest. "Hello, ma'am."

"Sam, welcome," Hosea interjected. "We're just playing cribbage. Samantha Burke, Mrs. Catherine Braithwaite."

"So I've heard," Sam said.

Catherine was dealing out cards. "You're awfully tall for a woman," Mrs. Braithwaite observed almost coldly.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, so I have been told."

"So these are the two goin' to Caliga Hall?" Catherine asked Hosea.

"Yes, we could take care of that for you, but...one hates to be coarse...there is the question of money," Hosea said.

Sam smirked to herself. Right down to the point, Hosea was.

Catherine chortled. "Oh, we've got money, Mr. Matthews."

"Paper? Bonds? Metal?"

The stranger in the room laughed briefly. "She ain't gonna pay you with a certified check, you Yankee numbskull."

Sam rolled her eyes. Charming fellow.

"Ain't childbirth just the most beautiful miracle?" Hosea asked. "Seems a lady can birth monkeys after all," he said as Sean got up to walk out with Sam.

The two left the house and both of them out their hats back on. There was a wagon waiting outside for them.

"Hop on, I'll fill you in on the way," said Sean.

The two climbed into their seats and Sean took the reins. He flicked them and got the horses going up the avenue.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked as she pulled out a cigarette.

"We're gonna torch the Grays' tobacco fields. Said they ain't had rain in weeks 'round here," Sean explained.

Oh boy. "And what exactly are we usin' to get the fields to go up in smoke?"

Sean pointed to the back of the wagon. "Moonshine."

Sam cackled, lighting her cigarette. "I suppose that makes sense. Moonshine's supposed to burn just as fast as jet fuel, if not more."

"Jet fuel?"

"Um, nevermind. She give a reason why?"

"Said it'd be "fittin", she did. All I'm thinkin' is how about I try "fittin" my boot up your hook nose, you snotty old bitch."

Sam wheezed out the smoke from her cigarette. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Took everythin' I had to keep my mouth shut. Her and that son of hers. I'll shove that silver spoon down his throat and pull it clean out of his arse, the smug fucker."

Sam cackled and handed him the cigarette. "God damn, you sound like me."

Sean inhaled the smoke from the cigarette. "Ah hell, I think you still got me beat. I'll never get over that "dickhead" joke about Micah, or the xylophone bones about Uncle," Sean said with a laugh.

He handed back the cigarette and Sam took a puff. "So, I guess you should take the lead on this since I have no idea what the hell I'm doing."

"Rightly so, love. But don't worry. Arthur and Hosea tell me you're catchin' on quick."

Sam made a doubtful expression. "I guess."

"No no, they says you're a natural. Natural killer, natural con woman...ya got guts."

"Well thank you, I think."

Sean looked Sam over. "You still find it hard killin' folk, don'tcha..."

"Yes, but not like when I first killed someone. It's become less of a big deal each time. You'd think something like that would traumatize someone like me, but...I don't know. I guess maybe I am a natural."

"Right you are, lass."

Sam took one last puff and tossed her cigarette. "So, how are we going about this?"

"Ah, don't worry. I got a plan. Wagons go in and out of there all the time with supplies, equipment, payroll. Especially now that they've taken on all that extra muscle."

"What extra muscle?"

"They was sayin' Old Man Gray's doubled security after that business at the saloon."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Hosea had me play a god damn idiot man who "dun killed his poor mammy"," Sam said with a chuckle.

Sean laughed loudly. "Yeah, he told me about that. Said you were pretty good about it, too."

"It's not hard to act when you have no lines."

"Right, well, anyway, leave it to me. I can talk a dog off a meat wagon."

Sam wheezed out a laugh. "I certainly hope so."

They got close to the Gray's place and Sean slowed the wagon down. "Ya know, perhaps you should hide in the back. The Grays know your face, don't they?"

"Right. Good thinking."

Sam got up and crawled into the back of the wagon, now surrounded by lots of moonshine jugs and bottles. She tried to make herself comfortable but it was hard.

"We're here. Stay out of sight. I'll do the talkin'," Sean whispered.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" someone yelled. Sam took a peek from behind Sean's boots to see a man with a gun. Oh boy. Sean slowed the wagon to a stop next to him. He approached Sean with a not too happy expression. "Whatchu want, boy?"

"I've-I've, there was a thing. A thing...at the saloon," Sean stuttered.

Oh great. Sam facepalmed herself quietly. Smooth talking there, Sean. The man and Sean continued talking back and forth and Sam watched as Sean reached behind him. Oh. Sam handed him a bottle and she sighed quietly. Now Sean was talking too much and Sam had an urge to pinch him, but then the man climbed into the wagon and started driving the horses through the Gray's estate. The two men kept exchanging pleasantries and Sam's opinion of Sean changed. Huh, perhaps he was a smooth talker after all.

They pulled into a building and the men started laughing again. "You can unload it in here," the man said.

"In here?" Sean asked as they both climbed down. "The horses like a swift one do they?"

"Excuse me?"

Sam put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughing. "Uhm, nothin'... it's grand."

Sean grabbed a case of moonshine and started distracting the guard while Sam slowly and quietly got out of the wagon. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do here but while the guard was distracted, Sean looked at her and slid a finger across his throat.

Oh. She's supposed to kill the guard.

Sam got to the floor and pulled out her knife before tiptoeing behind the guard and jamming the blade into his neck, covering his mouth so he wouldn't make loud noises. Sam tossed the body to the floor and shuddered. She'd never done a close up kill before. That was something else entirely, but surprisingly, she wasn't that shaken by it.

"Okay, we can hole up in here 'til it gets dark," Sean said as he closed the barn door.

Well, so much for getting back to Arthur in a hurry.


	33. The Kidnapping

**Chapter 33: The Kidnapping**

It was nightfall, and not only had Arthur robbed a bank and collected a debt from Mrs. Downes, he'd also helped Javier and John steal horses from the Braithwaites. However, when he got back to camp from doing all that, Sam was nowhere to be found. Oh well. He wasn't too worried about her. She was with Sean and Hosea. Supposedly. Arthur ate his dinner in silence and smoked a cigarette while writing down the day's events in his journal. He became so distracted in his musings that he didn't notice someone walk up to his cot.

"Hey there, handsome," Sam said.

He immediately shut his book and turned his face up to smile at Sam. "Hey there, beautiful. How did the thing go at the Braithwaite's place?"

Sam sighed and sat on the cot next to him. "Sean and I burned the Gray's tobacco fields with moonshine."

"Yeah, I went and stole the Braithwaite's horses today."

Sam made an impressed expression. "You had a busy day." She moved behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "You look like you need a massage."

Arthur shut his eyes and lowered his head. Whatever Sam was doing felt extremely good. "Oh man, do I ever..."

"How did the bank robbery go?"

"Fine, but we killed a lot of law on the way out."

"And the Downes debt?"

"Paid."

Sam rested her chin on his shoulder for a few moments. "Good." She went back to rubbing him down. "So, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I need a bigger bed. As much as I love cuddling with you as close as ever each night, sometimes I do need my space."

Arthur chuckled with a nod. "I know. I do too. We get real sweaty sometimes, especially in the south here."

Sam continued rubbing his shoulders and back, and Arthur felt relaxed and calm. Eventually Sam finished up and wrapped her arms around him. "We should see if Rhodes has a furniture store or something."

"Or...we could just take my bed and put it next to yours," Arthur said, turned his head to look at her.

Sam blinked at him. "Are you suggesting we move in together?"

"Well, why not? I spend every night with you anyway."

Sam gave him a smirk. "I think that's a good idea."

Arthur gave her a soft kiss and leaned back against her. "Hey, is there anythin' about the future that you miss?"

"Oh yeah. I miss tv."

Arthur laughed. "Anythin' else?"

"...I miss toothbrushes. I feel like my teeth need a good scrubbing."

"Well, shit. Why didn't you say so? We got toothbrushes."

"You do?"

"Yeah, they sell them at any general store."

"What about toothpaste?"

"I've never heard of that. What is it?"

Sam chuckled and took off Arthur's hat to run her fingers through his hair. "Just something that helps clean teeth."

"Oh. Well, how about we go into Rhodes tomorrow and do some shopping? If they don't got what you need, I'm pretty sure Saint Denis would have it."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"What else do you miss?"

Sam huffed a little. "I miss my friend Tiffany. And I surprisingly miss my job. I was a damn good waitress."

Arthur leaned his head back while Sam kept brushing her fingers through his hair. "By the way, what's an IUD?"

"It's an implant that prevents me from getting pregnant."

"An implant?"

"Something that was put into my body via a medical procedure."

"Well, where is it?"

"In my arm."

Arthur turned his head to look at her. "Is it permanent?"

"No. It's gonna expire in about a year. I'll have to figure out how to remove it."

"Why did you get it?"

Sam sighed. "Well, at the time, I was with a guy who didn't want to have children. Or I should say...he didn't want to have children with me," Sam uttered sadly.

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were engaged but apparently I "drove him away" by being me. Claims I drove him into the arms of some 19-year-old red head. Last I heard, they got married and had two kids."

"I'm sorry you went through that."

Sam shrugged. "It is what it is."

"That's awful." Arthur leaned his head back again. "...You know, I had a son."

"You did?"

"Yes. He was such a good kid. But uh...him and his mother died a long time ago."

Sam kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, babe. What happened?"

"They got robbed and shot for ten dollars."

Arthur felt Sam hold him tighter and he felt comforted by the action. "What were their names?"

"Eliza and Isaac."

"...I see." Sam nuzzled her nose against his ear. "...You ever think about having another kid, maybe?"

"No. I don't think I could handle it if somethin' happened to it, and, well, it would be a bit unfair to bring a kid into my kind of life, you know?" Sam was silent and Arthur sat up to look at her. "Do you want kids?"

"Eventually. Maybe. I dunno. I suppose you have a point about bringing a kid into this life."

Arthur cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her lower lip. "If I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

Sam chuckled and kissed the tip of his thumb. "You didn't."

Arthur beamed at her and kissed her softly. "We should get to bed, I think. I'm tired as hell."

Arthur blew out the light in his lantern and they both got up from the cot, walking hand in hand to Sam's tent. They readied themselves for bed once they got in, then climbed into the bed and both fell asleep rather quickly.

When Arthur woke up the next morning, he found Sam gone. He saw a note on her nightstand and read it. Apparently she wanted him to sleep in so she went into Rhodes to get her toothbrush and other things. He chuckled. Fair enough. He got dressed in his summer gunslinger outfit and walked outside. It was a beautiful day outside and he stretched, feeling some bones crack in his spine. He shook it off and went walking around camp, looking for something to do. Maybe Dutch had something for him.

Arthur looked over at Dutch's tent and only saw Micah. Well, shit. He walked over and greeted the man with only mentioning his name. The bright blonde haired man looked up at Arthur from his seat.

Micah began to talk. "Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called-"

"Hey Molly, where's Dutch?" Arthur asked as Molly walked by. She simply waved him off, signifying that she either didn't know or didn't care.

"Well, however it goes," Micah continued.

Arthur looked around in Dutch's tent. No sign of him. "I'm not sure that line of thought serves you or me very well."

"Well, that's because, cowpoke, you are a man of profoundly limited intelligence."

"No doubt..."

"While you and the old man and Dutch and Sam have been runnin' around, diggin' us ever deeper into shit, old Mr. Pearson might have gone and lightened the load a little."

Arthur rolled his eyes. This outta be good.

* * *

Sam exited the general store after buying baking soda, some mint extract, a mortar and pestle, and a toothbrush. She was going to make her own toothpaste. Sam put the stuff in her saddle bag, got on Orion and was just about to leave when she was confronted by Sheriff Gray.

"Mrs. Callahan!" he said, walking up to her. "So nice to see you again."

Sam tipped her hat. "Hello, Sheriff. How are you this morning?"

"Oh, not too well," he said without joy in his voice at all. "Someone set fire to our to tobacco fields last night."

Sam gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Oh my goodness. Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes. A lot of our night guardsmen were shot and killed."

"Oh my. Do you know who did it?"

"I suspect it was the Braithwaites that had somethin' to do with it. I was wonderin' if you could send Mr. Callahan or Mr. Macintosh to come see me to help me out with this particular case."

Sam inclined her head. "I'd be more than happy to send them your way, sir."

"Excellent. Well, you have a good day now, Mrs. Callahan."

"You too, Sheriff Gray."

Sam trotted off out of Rhodes with a somewhat heavy mind. She wondered if the man suspected her involvement. She certainly hoped not. She eventually got back to camp but saw that Arthur's horse was gone. She shrugged it off and climbed off Orion. She had an agenda of making toothpaste to worry about right now. Sam grabbed all the items from her saddle bag and went to her tent. She then grabbed a metal coffee cup and went to the lake to fill it with water, then she brought it to one of the fires and put the cup in the fire to boil the water. She ran back to the tent to grab a thick cloth, then came back out and waited patiently for the water to boil.

Once it got bubbling, Sam took the cloth and grabbed the cup with it, slowly walking over to her tent. She set the cup on her night stand, put the mortar on as well, and poured the hot water into the mortar. She then took some mint extract and poured that in, then she put in some baking soda. Sam began mixing the ingredients together and soon a paste formed that was what Sam thought was a good texture. She dipped her toothbrush in and then started brushing her teeth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling.

"Oh sweet Lord almighty," she said, the toothbrush making her voice sound garbled.

It felt so good to finally brush her teeth. She eventually spit out the toothpaste and ran her tongue over her teeth. Ah, much better. Her mouth felt so clean and pretty. She tossed the water out of the cup and went looking about for something to do. She ran into Mr. Pearson who smiled at her.

"Hey there, sailor. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. Say, you haven't seen Dutch or Arthur around, have you?" she inquired.

"Oh, they went with Micah to deal with a parley."

"A parley? With who?"

"Colm O'Driscoll."

Sam's eye twitched. She'd heard enough bad things about the O'Driscolls to feel an empty pit in her stomach. "Well who's stupid fucking idea was that?"

Mr. Pearson frowned at her. "It was mine."

Sam rubbed her eyes with her index finger and thumb. "You gotta be...man, why the fuck would you suggest something like that? Those guys are bad news!"

"I told them it was a trap!" Hosea shouted from his seat.

"And they didn't listen to you?!" Sam barked.

"Of course not. What would an old, experience man such as myself know about traps?"

Sam shook her head and glared at Pearson. "Well, do you know where this meeting was supposed to take place?"

"On a ridge just north of Dewberry Creek," Pearson explained.

Just as Sam was about to leave, she spotted Micah and Dutch coming up through camp on their horses...without Arthur. Sam went marching over to them with an angry look on her face.

"Where's Arthur?" she demanded to know.

Micah and Dutch shrugged. "I dunno," Dutch said. "I guess he took off after our meeting with-"

"Colm god damn O'Driscoll?!"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Pearson told me! Now what makes you think he would just "take off" without letting me know where he was going?!"

Micah laughed. "Relax, bossy. He's a man, you don't need to keep him on a short leash and he doesn't answer to you. Or does he?"

Sam wanted to strangle the fuck out of them both, but she calmed herself down. She prayed that Dutch was right and Arthur just went off somewhere, although her gut instinct told her otherwise. She had to know for sure, so she stormed off towards her horse and got on.

"Where are you going?" Dutch asked.

"I'm going out to look for him."

Sam left the camp in a hurry and did her best to track the three men's previous trail. It wasn't that hard, luckily. Eventually she was north of Dewberry Creek and the tracks led her up the hill to a ridge. Some hoof prints stopped where she was and she got off to look around. She knelt down when she saw sone blood and some drag marks. Fuck. He'd been taken by somebody. Sam tried to find the tracks but she lost sight of it and frowned. Double fuck. Sam kept double backing to find the trail but to no avail. She even returned to camp and enlisted Charles' help to find it but he couldn't either. There was nothing Sam could do about it. Her lover had been taken.

For two days, Sam was inconsolable. Nobody could cheer her up. For all she knew, her boyfriend was dead in a ditch somewhere. Sam kept most of her time waiting at the trail entrance, waiting for him to pop up somewhere, but for two days, the man didn't show. On the second evening, Hosea walked up to her while she was waiting at the trail road.

"Sam, you need some rest and some food. You haven't eaten or slept in two days," he said.

Sam simply crossed her arms and scoffed. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend to show up, Hosea. He's out there somewhere, I know it."

Hosea put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, you can see just fine from the camp. Come on, you gotta eat something."

As if on response, Sam's stomach growled. She really was famished. She growled and turned to face him, throwing up her hands. "Oh fine! But once I'm done eating, I'm coming right back here."

Hosea nodded and walked with her to Pearson's stew pot. She spooned herself out some dinner and ate quickly, sitting at one of the tables and keeping an eye out for her beloved Arthur. Other members of the camp tried to engage her in conversation but she could hardly focus on what they were talking about. As she ate her stew, Sean finally managed to get her undivided attention.

"So why are you and Arthur so bloody loud?" Sean asked.

Sam looked at Sean, then started laughing into hysterics. When she calmed herself down, she cleared her throat. "The sex is just that good."

Some of the other members laughed and finally got Sam out of her trance. Of course, as if fate had a sense of irony, Sam almost failed to notice a figure coming in from the tree line. Sam immediately stood up. It was Arthur...and he looked like shit. She jumped over the table and went running towards him.

"Arthur!" she screamed. Arthur fell off his horse and Sam ran faster. She got to his side and sat on her knees, looking him over. He had a ghastly wound to his shoulder and she felt his forehead. He was burning up. "Shit. Arthur, baby, hey, look at me."

Arthur looked up at Sam as others gathered around. Sam had tears in her eyes.

"Arthur?" Dutch said.

"...I told you it was a set up, Dutch..." Arthur groaned weakly.

"Oh, my boy, my dear boy, what?"

"They got me, but I got away."

Sam put her forehead on Arthur's chest. "Thank fucking God, you're alive..."

Arthur weakly put his arm around Sam. "Just about..."

"Miss Grimshaw! I need help!" Dutch shouted as more people gathered around. "Reverend Swansom!"

"He was gonna set the law on us!" Arthur growled.

Dutch and Sam helped Arthur sit up. "Oh of course he was!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Mr. Pearson said as he hovered over.

Dutch and the others slowly helped Arthur up. "It is a bit late for apologies!" Dutch snapped. "Swanson!"

There was a big commotion of people talking but Sam ignored them all. She didn't care. All that mattered was that her Arthur was alive. They got Arthur to his cot and Sam immediately started looking over his wound. It looked bad, but it was burnt. Who had burned his wound?

"Miss Grimshaw, do you got anything that will bring his fever down?" Sam asked.

"I'll go make him some yarrow tea," she said.

"Oh, Arthur," Sam moaned woefully as she pulled up a chair and sat on it. She began stroking his damp hair. "My poor Arthur..."

Arthur let out a cough and a chuckle. "Oh, relax. I'll be...I'll be okay."

Eventually Miss Grimshaw came with the tea and Sam helped Arthur sit up to drink it. He drank it all and then Sam laid him back down. "What are we gonna do about that wound, Miss Grimshaw?" Sam asked.

"We need to clean it. That's about all we can do and...hope for the best," she said.

Sam nodded with a sniffle and the two of them got to work on cleaning his wound. He fussed and hollered in pain from them doing it, but Sam hoped he knew it was for his own good. Eventually he passed out from the pain and Sam was thankful.

For the next week, Sam spent most of her time by Arthur's bed, fussing over him and making sure he wasn't going to die on her, despite Grimshaw's constant talking about how he was certainly getting better each day. By the second week, Arthur was able to get out of bed and move around, albeit in small bursts and Sam did her best to help him. By the third week, the man was healed up and just like his old self again.

On one particular day, Sam noticed Arthur on the dock writing in his journal. She decided not to disturb him. Besides, she had laundry to do. Both his and hers. Sam had a basket ready and started piling dirty clothes in it from her tent, then she went over to Arthur's gun cart and started gathering up his dirty clothes. As she was doing this, she felt warm arms envelope her from behind and she smiled.

"Is someone doin' my laundry for me?" Arthur whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied with a soft voice.

"Thank you, darlin'."

"You're welcome." Sam turned around and kissed Arthur gently. "So, are you feeling good? How's your shoulder?"

"I feel good. My shoulder feels good."

Sam nodded in approval and smacked his butt. "Good. Because I haven't had you in three weeks, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur laughed and pecked her mouth with his own. "I know, but it'll have to wait for now. I gotta go into town and meet up with some of the men."

Sam squinted her eyes at him. "Okay. Just be careful. We don't want you walking into another trap."

Arthur laughed and stroked her face. "Don't worry, I won't."

Sam picked up the basket and gave Arthur another kiss. "I think I'll go down the shore a ways to do this. And you should shave that beard before you go anywhere."

Arthur cackled. "You don't like my beard?"

"I prefer to see all of your face, although a bit of stubble makes you look even sexier," she purred.

"I'll shave when I get back, sweetheart. Wish me good luck."

Sam slapped his bottom and he jumped a little, laughing as he did. "Good luck."

Sam watched him walk off and smiled brightly. Sam walked towards the shore with the basket when Jack started following her.

"Where are you going, Aunt Sammy?" he asked her.

"Just going to do some laundry," she replied.

"Can I come with?"

"Sure. Just let your momma know you'll be with me. I'll wait."

Jack went running towards John's tent and Sam chuckled with a shake of her head. She heard a whine and she looked in front of her to see a dog. It was Cain. He'd wandered into camp a while back and he stayed ever since. Sam smiled at him.

"You can come too, if you want."

Cain barked and twirled around. Jack came running back and smiled. "She said it was okay! Let's go!"

Sam nodded and the three set off down the beach. She settled on a spot where she could still see camp but it was still a good distance away. She needed some time away after being cooped up for three weeks. Sam got down on her knees and went to work while Cain and Jack played fetch. She smiled as she watched them play. It made her think about having kids of her own. Maybe someday, her and Arthur could have some...after getting married.

Woa, where did that thought come from?

Sam shook the thought from her head and went back to dipping clothes into the water. Still...would it be so bad to daydream about getting married to Arthur? She did love him, after all, but was it too soon to think about all that? Probably. She wouldn't dare bring it up to Arthur. As she hummed with her work, Sam suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head along with a crack, then everything went dark.


	34. The Blood Feud

**Chapter 34: The Blood Feud**

Sam's vision was blurry and she had a pounding headache. Her eyes fluttered open and Sam saw Jack sitting on a couch with some men. Jack looked frightened.

"Well, look who's awake," a familiar voice said.

Catherine god damn Braithwaite.

Sam struggled to sit up but realized her ankles and wrists were tied up. "Son of a bitch," Sam groaned.

Her head was pounding so hard, she could barely register what was going on. Catherine Braithwaite came into her vision and Sam scowled at her. Catherine merely chuckled. "Head hurtin'?" she asked.

Sam spit at the woman's feet. "Go fuck yourself."

Catherine shook her head and turned around to look at Jack. "Boys, make sure the boy is spruced up when Mr. Bronte arrives. The woman too."

One of the men got up from the couch and picked up Sam. Who the hell was Mr. Bronte and what did he have to do with Jack and her?

"Who the fuck is Mr. Bronte?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Braithwaite shifted around to sneer at Sam. "The man we're giving you both to."

Sam made a confused look. "Why?"

"You stole my horses."

Sam laughed briefly. "I had nothing to do with that."

"No, but your husband did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mrs. Braithwaite shook her head once more and walked over to Sam. "It doesn't matter. You and the boy are going to Saint Denis or on a boat to Italy. I don't care which."

Sam looked at Jack with pity. "Look, just take me and let Jack go. He's just a kid."

"Enough!" Mrs. Braithwaite screeched. "Boys, you know what to do."

Catherine left the room and Sam was left to her own imagination as to what she meant.

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe Sean was dead. He was almost in shock as he rode back into camp. What a god damn mess they were all making. They'd practically killed every Gray in town. As Arthur dismounted, he noticed a small crowd around Dutch.

"Calm down," Dutch said. "Everybody just relax. We are doin' all we can." Arthur approached the group. What the hell was going on? Dutch spotted Arthur and sighed, walking to him. "Arthur, before I say anything, I need you to remain calm, okay?"

Arthur raised a brow in confusion. "Um, okay? What's goin' on?"

"Jack's been taken."

Oh shit. Arthur looked around and spotted Abigail. She was absolutely distraught. Hosea came walking up, pointing behind himself. "We think the Braithwaite woman took them. That Kieran saw a couple of fellas, sound like Braithwaite boys."

Arthur sighed. Great. "Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go get that boy." Arthur turned around and went walking towards his horse. When he realized no one else was following him, he stopped and turned around. "Dutch?"

Dutch approached Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack wasn't the only one who was taken."

Arthur suddenly took note that Sam was not present. He looked at everyone before looking at Dutch. "Where's Sam?"

Dutch sighed. "Remain calm here, son."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. No. No no no no no. "Where's Sam?" he repeated.

Dutch looked Arthur in the eye regretfully. "Sam was taken as well."

Arthur blinked. "She was...she was kidnapped too?!" Arthur belted out.

"We are going to get them both back, Arthur. Both of them, but I need you to remain calm."

Arthur shrugged off Dutch's hand and went walking towards his horse. "Like I said, what the fuck are we waitin' for? Let's go get them. Now!"

"Dutch! We just heard about Jack and Sam," Bill shouted. "You need some extra guns?"

"Yeah, why not?" Dutch said. Arthur mounted up on his horse. He was upset that the Braithwaites took Jack, but for them to kidnap his woman too? Arthur was going to kill every last one of those sons of bitches. He waited for the other men to mount up and was glad so many were coming along. Arthur was the first down the trail, barreling at full speed. He wasn't listening to anyone behind him, even when they told him to slow down. Dutch came up beside him. "Arthur, you need to slow down."

"No! I ain't slowin' the fuck down!" Arthur shouted. "They've got Jack and they've got my woman!"

Dutch pulled his horse ahead and stopped on the road. Arthur had no choice but to stop. Everyone else did as well. "Look, my brother. I know you're upset, but you need to remain calm."

"I am calm!" Arthur yelled.

Dutch gave Arthur a serious look. "Really?"

Arthur sighed and took a few deep breaths. "Alright, alright. I'm calm."

"Good. Now, let's go get Jack and Sam." The group resumed their ride towards Braithwaite Manor. Oh, Arthur was pissed. Really pissed. He was usually a level headed guy in situations like this, but this was personal for him. Real personal. They got onto the avenue leading to the manor and went riding down it. "Okay, get your heads straight. Nobody makes a move until I say so."

They got further down the boulevard when Dutch ordered everyone to get off their horses and group up with him. All the men did as they were told while Arthur grabbed his rifle and repeater, checking to make sure those and his revolvers were all loaded.

"First Sean, now Jack and Sam," Lenny said. "We should have stayed out of all this."

"Bit late for that, ain't it?" said Bill.

"Quiet, we're going to fix this right now," Dutch ordered. "C'mon, let's get this done. John," Dutch said as he blocked John. "You sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine," John said.

Dutch looked at Arthur. "You okay too, Arthur?"

Arthur was almost trembling, he was so god damn mad. "I swear, if they hurt Sam or Jack, I'll tear out all their god damn throats with my bare hands," Arthur growled lowly. "But yes, I'm fine."

Dutch nodded and raised his gun. "Follow my lead," he said, starting to walk towards the house. "Both these redneck families think they can ruin us? I don't think so..."

Arthur and the rest of the men formed a line on both of Dutch's sides. As they walked, some men started coming from the house.

"There they are," Hosea observed.

"Who steals a god damn boy?" Dutch growled.

"I'm gonna let fly at those sons of bitches," John snapped.

"John, I need you to stay calm."

Arthur was doing his very best to stay calm, but the closer they got to the house, the harder it was for him to keep a cool head. All he could think about was what those men might have already done to the woman he loved...and none of them were pretty pictures.

"Get down here now!" Dutch yelled. "You inbred trash!"

"What the hell do you want?" one of the Braithwaite men asked with disgust in his tone.

Arthur stopped with the rest of the men as Dutch motioned for them to do so. He gripped his repeater tightly, his eyes shadowed from the brim of his hat. He could only imagine how scary his eyes looked.

"We've come for the boy and Mrs. Callahan. You must've known we would."

"Shouldn't have messed with our business now, should you?" the same man said.

"Whatever complaint you have with us, alleged or otherwise, kidnapping a woman is one thing, but to steal a boy? That is not the way you do things. Hand them over."

"Get the hell off our land!"

More men came out of the house, fully armed to the teeth. Arthur lifted his head a bit to count them all.

"If you ain't gonna be civilized about this..."

The shooting began and Arthur started taking down men as fast as he could with his repeater. He made head shot after head shot, storming closer to the house like an unstoppable force. And he was. Nothing was going to keep him from getting Sam back. The shooting didn't last very long. With the Braithwaite men dead, John, Dutch, Hosea and Arthur made their way into the house. Dutch kicked the front doors open.

"Get in there! Find Sam and Jack! And find that Braithwaite woman!" Dutch ordered.

Arthur searched through the rooms on the first floor. "Sam!" he called out. "Sam, Jack, you in here?"

When he went into the parlour room, Arthur drew his revolvers and kicked opened the door to the library. He saw a man in there and immediately shot him. Sam wasn't in there.

"Arthur! Get up here and give us a hand!" Dutch shouted from the second floor.

"Barricaded! This must be where they're holed up," Hosea said as Arthur climbed the stairs. "There's something...pushed up against it."

"Are you in there?! Open the god damn door!" Dutch yelled with a fury in his voice that Arthur hadn't heard in a very long time.

Arthur started checking the bedrooms for Sam and Jack, but he found neither person. God dammit, where were they?

"Sam! Jack! Are you here?" Arthur called out once more.

With a newfound anger, Arthur charged out of the bedroom and marched to Dutch and Hosea. A gun blast came through the door they were trying to break down. Hosea and Dutch got out of the way just in time.

"Shit! John, Arthur, we'll hold them down here," Dutch said.

"We got more comin' in!" Arthur heard Charles shout from below the veranda.

"Arthur, get out there! We got this door covered!"

Arthur went out on the veranda and shot more men coming in. This time, he used his rifle. He kept making head shots, putting the other gunslingers to shame. Two wagons came in and Arthur shot the bastards down easily. More of the guards were coming from the right so he went to the right and began shooting into the orchard. Eventually the rest of the guards high tailed it out of there.

"Looks like they're runnin'!" Arthur shouted. "Now, let's find a way into the room," he said to John.

They came across a small white door and Arthur pressed against it. It was barely budging. Both the men got against it and John counted to three before they pushed and burst it open. Two men were in the bedroom and Arthur disposed of them quickly with headshots from his revolver. Hosea and Dutch got the doors down and Dutch kicked in another door. Arthur could hear the Braithwaite woman inside. Dutch yanked her out of the room, pressing her against the wall and holding a gun to her throat.

"You want me to kill you too, old woman?!" Dutch asked furiously.

"Bastards!" she shouted.

"Where's the boy and Mrs. Callahan?!" Hosea demanded.

"We have lived in this house for a hundred and twenty years! We never had no problems 'cept for Yankees!"

"Where are they? Who took them?"

"You killed my sons!"

"Oh, and I will surely kill the rest of them unless you start talkin'," Dutch said to her.

"Oh, I know your type. Common scum," Catherine said defiantly.

Arthur pressed a revolver to the woman's forehead. "Where is the boy and where is my wife?!"

"You filth."

Dutch grabbed the woman. "Alright, we get her outta here."

"What about them?" Arthur asked, motioning to the defeated but still breathing men on the floor.

Dutch shot them and Catherine wailed loudly. He then dragged her out of the room, into the hallway, and down the stairs. "Let's get this hag outside. Any more of her sons to deal with?"

"Nope, reckon they're all dead."

Catherine Braithwaite struggled and wailed in Dutch's grasp as he kept bringing her down the stairs. Dutch grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down the steps.

"That's right, burn this dump to the ground!" he said. Arthur followed the two down the stairs. He was seething with rage that Sam and Jack weren't there. "You boys sure Jack and Sam ain't here?"

"We searched everywhere, Dutch," Hosea replied. Arthur went down the steps and passed Dutch as a man on fire fell to the floor. Arthur shot him in the head as John and Hosea began torching the rooms. "I guess that's the end of the god damn cribbage game."

Arthur walked out of the house and regrouped with the others. He turned to see Dutch carrying Mrs. Braithwaite over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she growled. "You damn yankee!"

Dutch dropped her in front of everyone. "There you go."

Her voice shuddered as she laid on the ground. "I never liked you," she said to Hosea.

"Why'd you take them, Mrs. Braithwaite?" Hosea asked angrily.

"You stole my liquor!"

"Boys are off limits!"

"You stole my horses! Ain't no rules in war, Mr..."

"Matthews."

"Yes...yes, that's it."

Dutch and Arthur aimed their guns at the woman. "Where are they?" Hosea asked again.

She turned around to face him. "My sons gave them to Angelo Bronte. So my guess is Saint Denis. Either there or on the boat to Italy!"

Arthur's eyes went wide and he pulled back the hammer on his gun. "Italy?!" he shouted.

"Yes!"

Arthur picked the woman up by her collar and shook her. "They're possibly on a boat to Italy?!"

Dutch put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Easy, son."

Arthur growled and dropped the woman before shooting her in the head. She clumped to the ground and Arthur holstered his gun. "I hope the bitch rots in hell along with her god damn sons!"

* * *

Sam was still tied up while in the carriage traveling to Saint Denis. She glared at the man in front of her who had given the frightened young boy some chocolate to calm him down. He merely looked her over, studying her with his little beady rat eyes.

"So," he said in a thick Italian accent. "I take it you are not very happy right now."

Sam scoffed. "What gave you that fucking clue?"

The man laughed. "Now now, there's no need for such language. Especially in front of the boy."

Sam glanced at Jack who was happily eating chocolates, then she glared back at the man. "Don't tell me what to do."

"You have spirit, my dear. I do like a woman with spirit. So bellissimo." _[Beautiful]_

Sam rolled her eyes. "So, you're Angelo Bronte, huh?"

"Yes. I thought this was covered back at Braithwaite Manor?"

"What do you want with us?"

"Just the pleasure of your company."

Again, Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake."

Angelo laughed again. "You really are such a special lady. I've never heard a lady curse before."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone tells me that, mother fucker."

Mr. Bronte guffawed happily. "My my my." The man crossed his arms and smiled at her. "Listen. I have no intention of harming you or the boy. You have my word."

Sam gave him a fake smile. "Forgive me if I don't take you at your word, Mr. Bronte."

"That is fair. Ah, we are here." The carriage stopped in front of a big house and Sam looked outside at it. It was like a small mansion. The door opened and Sam was pulled outside a little aggressively, making her growl. "Francis, must you be so rough with our guest?"

The man named Francis sighed. "My apologies, Mr. Bronte."

Bronte and Jack exited the carriage. "I think the apology is owed to Mrs. Callahan."

Francis looked at Sam and bowed his head. "My apologies."

"Keep your god damn apology, you dumb bastard!" Sam yelled.

Bronte wheezed out a laugh. "Such a mouth on this one. I love it!" Bronte took Jack's hand and smiled. "Now, you both must be hungry, thirsty, and tired. I have all the refreshments you need just inside. Come on."

Sam followed behind Bronte and Jack. Jack looked behind at her and smiled, so Sam smiled back. At least Jack wasn't afraid anymore.


	35. Saint Denis

**Chapter 35: Saint Denis**

Back at camp, Hosea and Dutch were busy comforting John about the boy. Meanwhile, Arthur was pacing back and forth in Sam's tent, frought with worry for his girlfriend. How could he have let this happen? If he hadn't gone off into some stupid trap, Jack and Sam wouldn't have been kidnapped. Amd she even told him not to walk into another trap. Now Sean was dead because of it as well. Arthur was so angry with himself, wrapped up with a side of guilt. He wanted to hit something. Anything. He looked at Sam's nightstand and kicked it hard. All he managed to do was knock the lantern off and break the single drawer on it. He kicked it again and knocked out a chunk of wood. He picked up the whole thing and threw it to the back end of the tent, making it bounce off the bed.

"God dammit!" he screamed.

Arthur went to his knees and groaned. He looked over at the broken night stand and sighed. He'd have to buy her a new one.

"Arthur?" Charles said outside. "You okay in there?"

Arthur brushed a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Arthur watched the shadow of Charles walk away and he stood up, walking over to the now broken night stand. When he picked it up, the drawer fell out and random knick knacks came flying out. Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Great."

He set the night stand down and started picking things up. Damn, she had a lot of stuff in her drawer. Dried up plants and flowers, some tree bark, a silver pocket watch, a few other things...Arthur grabbed the drawer and went to put the things back ib it when he noticed an inscription on the inside. It was the letters S and B, a heart with an arrow in it, and the letters A and M.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

Then it clicked. It was their initials, and the heart and arrow represented love. It was touching, really, and Arthur wondered how long it had been there. He sat on the cot with his head in his hands, feeling dreadfully sorry for himself. He needed a drink. Just when he pulled out a bottle of bourbon, he heard shouting outside. He got up and ran outside to see the gang had gathered around in a circle. Arthur made his way over and saw two familiar faces" Agent Ross and Agent Milton. Oh great.

Luckily, they were leaving. Arthur walked up behind Dutch. "What the hell was that about?" Arthur asked.

Dutch turned around to face Arthur. "Just two idiots trying to bargain for everyone else's lives for mine."

Arthur wheezed out a chuckle. "I see. So, what now?"

"We get outta here. And quick. Any ideas?"

"I know a big old house hidden in the swamps outside Saint Denis. I'm sure they'll find us eventually, but it should buy us a few days."

"A few days is all we need."

Arthur nodded. "It's a spot out by Shady Belle. Lenny, Sam and I got into that dispute with the previous occupiers. Place is well hidden."

Dutch pointed to John. "You and Arthur ride out and make sure no one else has moved in. Lenny," Dutch turned to Lenny, "you go follow those fools outta here, make sure that they leave. And John, Arthur, we'll get Jack and Sam back and we'll get gone. Rest of you get packin'!"

Arthur approached Miss Grimshaw. "Hey, um...I broke Sam's nightstand, but can you pack it up anyway?"

"Of course, Mr. Morgan," she said. "Anythin' else?"

"Oh, and when we move to Shady Belly, out my stuff and Sam's stuff together, okay?"

"Sure."

Arthur walked off after John to join him for the ride to Shady Belle.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the breakfast table with Angelo Bronte and Jack eating what the Italian man called "Sweet Crespelle". Sam thought they looked an awful lot like crepes. Hers had strawberries and bananas while Jack's had chocolate. Sam wanted to hate the food, she really did, but she couldn't help herself. Even the drink was the best milk she had ever tasted. Sam took another bite of her food and she couldn't help but moan in delight. She noticed Bronte looking at her with a smug grin and she narrowed her eyes at him, making him laugh.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you hate the food as much as you hate me," he said.

Sam shook her head. "The food is...satisfactory, Mr. Bronte."

Bronte laughed again. "Stubborn one, aren't you?"

"I like the food, Mr. Bronte," Jack said happily. "Especially the chocolate." Sam let a soft smile drift on her face as she watched Jack eat his food.

"I'm so glad you like it, Jack," Bronte said. Jack wiggled in his seat happily as he ate and Bronte crossed his fingers over his hands, now looking directly at Sam. "After breakfast, I would like to take Jack out shopping for clothes. Would you like to accompany us? Maybe we can get you some clothes too, if you wish."

Sam arched a brow. What the hell was this dude playing at? "Jack and I won't be staying long with you. By now, my husband and the rest of my family must know where we are and will come and get us."

Bronte chuckled as he ate his own crepes. "Be that as it may, the boy could use...a change in attire, no?"

Sam looked over at Jack. His clothes were a little raggedy looking. Sam sighed and bowed her head. "Fine, but I will not be needing any clothes."

Bronte nodded and the three finished up their meal before heading out. Jack held onto Sam's hand as they walked out of the house, skipping along as they did. So, this was Saint Denis. Sam took in the view of the city and was hit by a very pungent smell of shit and mud. Yep, the smell that accumulated when there was no indoor plumbing, she imagined. Or perhaps that was the horse manure she was getting a whiff of. The three people loaded up into a carriage outside the mansion and went down the road to the inner parts of the city.

"So, Mrs. Callahan, can we at least try to exchange pleasantries? For the boy's sake?" Bronte asked.

Sam did not like this man at all. He was very manipulative and arrogant. He was nice enough, but Sam knew there was an angle to it. "Why are you being so nice to us?"

"I just want to make your stay with me as comfortable as possible."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because there's no need to make things...uncomfortable, bellissimo."

Sam wasn't sure what "bellissimo" meant but she didn't really want to know. They pulled up in front of a tailor store and got out. Jack excitedly picked out a blue and gray outfit with a green bowtie and black boots. Bronte had him pick out a few other outfits, much to Sam's chagrin, but at least Jack was happy. Bronte, once again, extended his invitation to buy Sam some clothes, but again, she refused. When they left and went back to the mansion, Sam decided to take a nap in the room Bronte was letting her stay in. She felt very exhausted for some reason. She hoped she wasn't getting sick or something. As soon as Sam's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

Arthur burst open the doors of Shady Belle as the caravan was driving in. "Welcome home," he shouted to everyone, "all of ya, to my humble abode! We got fine livin'. Ignore the corpses and the alligators, it's paradise!"

Dutch outstretched his arms and half twirled. "I love it! Miss Grimshaw, Mr. Pearson, would you two kindly work your magic? Arthur, take a ride with me."

Dutch grabbed the reins of his horse while Arthur walked to his own. Molly went chasing after Dutch. "Dutch?"

"Yes?"

"Could I have a word with ya?"

"Not now," Dutch groaned as he got up into the saddle. Arthur followed suit. "Come on, Arthur." The two set off out of Shady Belle. "Can you believe that girl? All I've got goin' on and she wants to talk."

"Everything okay with you two?" Arthur asked him.

"I got far more important things to worry about right now than Molly O'Shea."

"So, where are we goin'?"

"To take a look at this 'Eighth Wonder of the Civilized World' Saint Denis, I keep hearin' about. According to the map, the road up this way should lead us right in there." Dutch slowed down and rode alongside Arthur. "You doin' okay? Miss Grimshaw said you broke Sam's nightstand."

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little embarassed. "I uh...I needed to hit somethin', Dutch. I was real pissed earlier, but I was able to take it out on some loose ends at Shady Belle, nothing major."

Dutch frowned. "I know this is hard for you, Arthur. I know you love that girl to pieces. I promise you, we will get her back."

"I know. So, how are we gonna get them back, Dutch?"

"I need you to start askin' around in the city for Bronte, subtly of course, public places, maybe start with the saloon. Anyone who can put us in contact with him."

Arthur and Dutch started talking about the Pinkertons, and how they probably needed to put some ocean between them and their problems. Arthur kind of agreed bit wasn't sure how they were going to pull it off. They stopped at the edge of the bridge, looking at the city.

"Okay, there she is," Dutch said in a mocking tone. "A real city. The future."

Arthur sighed as he looked at what he could only describe as a monstrosity. "Big cities, phew..."

"Always repellent?"

"Exactly," Arthur said with a nod. He could only imagine how big the cities were in Sam's time, based on this ugly looking thing. All that smoke coming out of the stacks looked so ominous. "I can't imagine how Sam could live in a place like this."

"I'll find you in there...go see what you can figure out," Dutch said as he trotted off.

Arthur went forward. "Yes."

He walked his horse slowly through the city, taking in the sight of it. The deeper he got in it, the more repulsed he felt by it. He asked around for where the saloon was, and he found out there was actually two of them. Great. He got directions for both and he eventually got lost so he had to ask for directions from someone else. As he took in more of the sights, he stopped in front of a bakery shop. He peered in through the window at all the chocolates and goodies to eat. Sam said she loved bakeries and quite frankly, she had sold him on it. He got off his mount, tethered her to a post and walked into the shop. A little bell rang as he did and he looked up at it. A gentleman came out from the back with a smile.

"Ah, hello sir. How can I help you?" he asked Arthur.

Arthur looked at all the display cases. There were just so many to choose from. "Well, I dunno...my wife, she uh, she told me about this place and said I should take a look."

The baker smiled with a laugh. "Good, good. Well, anything look good to you in here?"

Arthur didn't know where to start. So many desserts he couldn't even identify. He found cubed chocolates and pointed at them. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's called chocolate fudge. Would you like a free sample?"

"Sure." The man took out a piece and handed it to Arthur. Arthur looked at it strangely before taking a bite. The explosion of pleasure in his mouth overwhelmed him and his eyes sparkled. "Oh my God..."

"You like it?"

Arthur nodded excitedly. "Yes, very much. I'd like to buy some, please."

"Would you like it by the pound?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment as he finished his free sample. He was definitely going to have to share this wonderful concoction with the others. "Give me two pounds."

* * *

After her nap, Bronte insisted on taking the two captives out on the town again. Sam and Jack walked hand in hand down the street with Bronte beside them. Jack had just gotten his first taste of vanilla ice cream and was licking the cone like a crazy man. Sam chuckled at his enthusiasm. Jack looked up at her with a grin. "Would you like some?"

"No, that's okay, Jack. You have it all to yourself," Sam insisted.

Jack went back to enjoying his treat and Sam looked at Bronte with a stern expression. He looked back at her with a frown. "What?"

"You keep feeding him sweets and he's gonna get fat."

Bronte laughed. "I suppose. Don't worry, tonight he shall have plenty of vegetables with dinner."

Sam was curious. "What's for dinner?"

"A five course meal," Bronte said vaguely.

Sam nodded. "Right. You're Italian. That's...an Italian thing."

Sam wasn't sure how she wasn't going to be completely stuffed by the time Arthur and the rest of the gang found them. They passed by a park where a woman was expressing the need for women's voting rights and Sam smiled. Bronte seemed to notice and he sighed.

"Are you an advocate for women's suffrage, Mrs. Callahan?" he inquired to her.

Sam shrugged. "You could say that. Why?"

Bronte guffawed. "Women voting, it just seems...unseemly."

Sam arched a brow. "Why? Women have brains just like men do, right?"

"Our brains are very different."

"How would you know? Are you a scientist?"

Bronte stopped walking and smiled at her as Jack and Sam halted. "No, but...well, perhaps you are right." They continued walking along the sidewalk. "Do you like to read, Mrs. Callahan?"

"Yes."

"I do have a library at home if you'd like to use it."

Sam eyeballed him. This guy was really laying the nice sauce thick. "Perhaps I'll take you up on that."

As much as she hated the man, he had a point earlier. Why make things uncomfortable when they could be the exact opposite?"

* * *

Arthur finally found the saloon he was looking for. As he was about to enter, he heard the click of a gun. "Stick 'em up, cowboy."

Arthur sighed and held up his hands. Suddenly he heard Dutch's all too familiar laugh and he groaned. "Real funny, Dutch."

"Oh, I thought so. So, here we are," Dutch said, walking to Arthur's side, "in a strange land of Papists and rapists. America's very own Gonorrah." Dutch put a hand on Arthur's back.

"Yeah, cities all look the same to me, but this one has its benefits."

"Oh? How so?"

Arthur pulled out a brown paper bag of fudge from his satchel and held it open to Dutch. "Try one."

Dutch looked in the bag and blinked. "What is that stuff?"

"Chocolate fudge."

Dutch looked at Arthur in shock while he reached into the bag. "Chocolate, huh? Never took you for a chocolate person." Dutch popped the square into his mouth and his eyes immediately lit up. "Holy shit."

Arthur laughed. "I know. Sam told me about bakeries and I happened to pass one on the way here. So, how you get on?"

"I've been askin' around about Mr. Bronte and from what I've heard, this establishment is our best lead, but I haven't had any joy in there so far."

Arthur put the bag back in his satchel. "So, I should just give it a shot?"

"I think so. Just keep it cool."

"You know me."

"I'll meet you back here, anon."

Arthur gave Dutch a little salute and walked into the saloon. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. Oh boy.


	36. Angelo

**Chapter 36: Angelo**

Well, the last half hour had been a hell of a time for Arthur Morgan. Getting yelled at by a bartender, told information about Bronte by a drunk, hustled by a brat for money, having his satchel stolen, chasing after the thief, and finally catching him and threatening him for information...Arthur was now in a very sour mood. He walked his way back towards the saloon and saw Dutch sitting on a bench.

"Where you been?" Dutch asked him.

"Gettin' robbed," Arthur replied with a mean look on his face.

"Who by?"

"A bunch of children..."

Dutch laughed a little as he stood up. "I won't inquire anymore."

"But I found Mr. Bronte. Seems to be some Italian mister big in town...everybody knows him but nobody wants to talk about him. Apparently, he lives in a big house on Flavian Street, opposite the park."

"Good work."

"So what now?"

"We go pay him a visit. I'll get John, you meet us there."

* * *

It was dinner time and Sam was sitting in awe of the five course meal in front of her. Appetizers, salad, the main course...even dessert. It was stunning. Jack was already digging into his spaghetti and Sam couldn't help but laugh at all the sauce he was getting on his face.

"Jack, use a napkin please," Sam scolded.

Jack smiled and wiped his face clean. Sam began to eat some of the appetizers, one of which was bruschetta. Sam had always loved bruschetta and this one was probably the best she'd ever had. Angelo Bronte was sitting at the opposite end of the table, studying Sam with his eyes once more. It made her a little uncomfortable.

"How is the food?" he asked her.

"Good, thank you," Sam replied, averting her gaze to the food. She took another bite of her appetizer and did her best to suppress a sound of utter satisfaction from the crunch and the taste.

"And you, Jack? Do you like the spaghetti?"

Jack grinned with a mouth full of food. "I love it!"

"Jack, don't talk with your mouth full," Sam scolded again.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sammy."

Sam was in a dire mood, hence her grouchiness. She sighed and pat the boy on the head. "It's okay, kid. I'm just not in a good mood right now."

"Why? Is it because you miss Uncle Arthur?"

Sam chuckled with a nod. "Yes. Very much so."

Bronte cleared his throat. "Is Jack really your nephew?"

"No...it just kinda stuck on me, I guess."

"I see."

"Papa Bronte, what is that?" Jack inquired, pointing to a cream filled and elongated pastry on the table.

"That is a cannoli, Jack. But you must eat your spaghetti before you can have any sweets. And your salad, too. Your aunt will not be satisfied until you've had some greens."

Jack pouted. "But I hate vegetables."

Bronte chuckled and wagged a finger. "It'll help you grow big and strong though. Don't you want to grow up big and strong?"

"...Yes."

"Then you must eat it."

Jack huffed and took a bite of salad. "Yuck!"

Sam snorted and covered her mouth. Bronte looked at her with a smile. She once again looked elsewhere and ate her food. A man came into the dining room and whispered something in Bronte's ear. From the look on his face, it wasn't anything good.

"Jack, Mrs. Callahan, please excuse me." Bronte got up from the table and walked with the man to a different room. Sam wondered what was going on.

* * *

Arthur, Dutch and John walked through the gate with their hands held up. Arthur was finally going to get Sam back and he could barely contain his relief. The men ambled up to the house.

"Don't worry, boys, we come in peace," Dutch assured. "We just need to straighten out a couple of things out with your boss."

They walked into the house, their hands still raised, as they were directed to a room on the left. Arthur saw a man in a red robe reading a book on one of the sofas. He closed it, not looking impressed by the three gang members. He started speaking in Italian to one of his underlings. So, this must have been Bronte.

Dutch spoke up. "Why do you take his son and his wife?"

Bronte leaned forward. "Excuse me?"

"I said...why did you take," he pointed to John, "his son, and," he then pointed to Arthur, "his wife? We ain't got no problems with you, sir. Nor you with us. But if you wanna start one, there is gonna be a lot of folks dead in this room before it's done."

The tension in the room grew thick. What the hell was Dutch doing?

Bronte took a bated breath. "So, you walk into my city, stinking of shit and looking like this, and you come into my house, before you have a bath, and you tell me how to act? You ask me to show compassion? Have I not shown you almost infinite compassion already by simply allowing you to breathe in my presence?"

Man, this guy was a real piece of work. Now Arthur really hated Angelo Bronte.

Dutch put up his hands once more. "Indeed you have." He took a few steps forward. "Now, we are simple country folk. All we have," Dutch sat down on the opposite sofa, "is each other. And you have gone, and took his son," he motioned to John then Arthur, "and his wife over some dispute with some inbred ex-players. It ain't got nothin' to do anyone of us."

"You had nothing to do do with destroying the liquor business?" Bronte snapped.

We was innocent bystanders...and that which we weren't innocent of, well, we...we most surely were ignorant of."

Bronte scoffed. "You, you, you twist words, you lie shamelessly, you think you are better than everyone else..." then the man said something in Italian and wheezed out a brief chuckle. He spoke more in Italian and stood up to shake Dutch's hand. "Angelo Bronte."

Dutch and Angelo laughed. "Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Callahan, John Marston."

Angelo shook Arthur and John's hands. "Arthur, the pleasure is mine. All mine, please." He motioned for them to sit.

Arthur, Dutch and John sat down while a man brought them some drinks. The men took the drinks in their hands. "So, can my friends have his son and his wife back?"

Bronte grabbed his own drink. "Of course, of course. But, uh, should I be out of pocket over a misunderstanding? Of course I know you would not want that."

"Uh, no," Dutch replied.

"No, no, no, so, how about this? You perform two simple jobs for me, and you get your son and your wife back."

Arthur was now annoyed. For fuck's sake. "What are they?" Arthur groaned out.

* * *

Sam and Jack continued to eat their food. Bronte had been gone a while now. What was keeping him? Not that she cared that he was gone...in fact, she was relieved by it, but Sam hated not knowing what was up. Perhaps she could find out.

"Jack, you stay here. I'll be right back," she said while standing up.

"Okay," he agreed.

Sam walked in the direction that Bronte had left and pressed her ear to the door. Nothing. She opened the door slowly and saw the hallway. She started creeping down the corridor where she could hear voices and see three of Angelo's goons. Dutch was one of the voices, then she heard Bronte laugh. She was spotted by a guard.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" he barked at her.

Sam paused, trying to figure out what to day. Dutch and Bronte poked their heads out and laughed. Bronte said something in Italian and the guard relaxed.

"Come, come. Sit with us, Mrs. Callahan," Bronte said.

Sam walked into the sitting room and sat down next to Dutch. "Where's Arthur?" she asked politely.

"Out on a job with John. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Dutch took a shot of a drink and hissed. "That is some good stuff."

"Only the best," Bronte said, sitting back down across from the two. "Care for a drink?"

Sam took a glass and swallowed the liquid in the glass. It burned on the way down but she stood strong against it. Dutch glanced at Sam and pat her shoulder.

"Sam, we have a bit of a...complication," Dutch stammered.

Sam did not like the sound of that. "Oh, what now?"

"In order to get both you and Jack back, Arthur and John have to do two jobs for Bronte. The one they're on now is in exchange for Jack. You, on the other hand..."

Sam's jaw dropped and she shot up out of her seat. "You mean I have to stay here?!"

Bronte chuckled. "It's only fair. One job per person. And have I treated you poorly?"

"No, but I'm still your prisoner!" Sam shouted.

Bronte looked at her, calm and collected. "Hardly. You are my honored guest."

Sam scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "An honored guest who isn't allowed to leave."

Dutch stood up. "Sam, it's only gonna be for tonight and some of tomorrow. Be patient."

Sam looked at Bronte. She was not comfortable with spending a night here. Not with the way Bronte had been looking at her all day. Hazel eyes turned back to Dutch. "And you're okay with this?"

"Of course."

The look Dutch was giving her, however, implied the exact opposite. Still, Sam couldn't do a thing about this predicament and neither could he. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Does Arthur know about this little detail?" she asked.

"Not yet."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well, good luck telling him that."

It was at that moment when the front door opened and Sam turned to see Arthur and John walk in. Arthur saw her and his eyes went wide with surprise. Sam immediately rushed to him and almost tackled him over, squeezing him tightly. Arthur enveloped her in his strong arms and kissed her heavily. Tears threatened to overflow Sam's eyes.

"Oh Arthur," she whimpered. "He's not gonna let me go until you do that other job."

Arthur gaped at her then glared at Bronte. "What?!"

"One job per person, Mr. Callahan," Bronte explained once more. "Besides, the job is simple. All you have to do is collect money from someone that owes me a debt."

Arthur stroked Sam's face. "Shit," he said. "Alright, fine. When is this job supposed to happen?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. You come back here, I give you the details, you finish the job, you get your wife back and everyone is happy," Bronte said. Arthur growled something under his breath. Sam couldn't believe how easy it was for Arthur to accept all this, but again, what could he do? It was out of his hands. "Now, as for the boy, he is free to go."

Bronte spoke in a different language to one of his underlings and the man left the room. After a few minutes, Jack came running in.

"Pa!" he exclaimed.

John picked up Jack and smiled. "Am I glad to see you."

Dutch sighed and got up from his seat. "Well, we better get goin'."

Sam's head snapped in his direction. "Can I not spend a few minutes with my husband, please?!"

Dutch chuckled and nodded. "That depends on Mr. Bronte here."

Mr. Bronte stood up with a smile. "A few minutes won't hurt. Besides, I do believe I have a dinner to finish. Will you be joining me, Mrs. Callahan?"

Sam glanced at Arthur. He looked like he was about to kill Bronte. She grasped his hand tightly. "Let's go outside, okay?" She turned to Bronte. "Yes, yes, I would like to finish my dinner."

Bronte shook Dutch's hand and left the room. The rest of the people went outside and as soon as they were outside, Arthur pressed his mouth to Sam's roughly. Sam breathed through her nose while they kissed and she whimpered. "I don't want to stay here."

"I don't want you to stay here, either. I don't trust that guy," Arthur said.

"Just...please hurry up with that job tomorrow."

Arthur nodded and pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Arthur gave her another kiss, but this time it was more passionate. He pressed his hands against the lower part of her back and she draped her arms over his shoulders. Suddenly she felt his hand snake across her crotch and she gasped.

"When you come back, I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he whispered gruffly.

This kind of talk made Sam tremble and set her loins on fire. "I love it when you talk dirty like that," she whispered back.

Arthur growled and snatched another deep kiss from her, pulling Sam close to his body. God, Sam wished she could have this man right then and there. However, someone ahemed and broke their concentration. They broke the kiss and Sam looked at a guard. He was the one who interrupted them. Sam narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue, which made Arthur cackle.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," Arthur said before turning around and walking towards the gate. Then he stopped and reached into his bag. "Oh, before I forget..."

"What?"

He walked back with a brown paper bag in his hands. "Chocolate fudge."

Sam's eyes went wide and she ran over to dig into the bag. She grabbed a square and put it in her mouth. "Mmm, so good. Where did you get this?"

"Found a bakery today. You talked my ear off about bakeries so I went to see what all the fuss was about."

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are too good to me, babe."

Arthur laughed, put the bag back in his satchel and walked over to the gate. She frowned and lowered her head, hating the fact that she had to stay here. She then turned towards the house and walked to the front door. As she made her way back to the dining room, she wiped the tears from her eyes before entering. Bronte was already sitting down and eating. He smiled when she walked in.

"Would you like to try a cannoli? It might cheer you up," he said.

A bitter chuckle escaped from Sam's lips while she sat down. "I'll only cheer up when I'm back in my husband's bed."

Bronte guffawed. "My my, so crass."

Sam rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. She did, eventually, have a cannoli and while it certainly didn't cheer her up, it was absolutely delicious.

"What is the filling made out of? Cream cheese?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Is it good?"

"Very." Sam finished the cannoli and looked at what seemed like custard in a glass. She grabbed one and took a bite. "Oh my god, this one is even better."

Bronte laughed softly. "That is called budino. Have as much dessert as you want." After finishing off the budino, she tried another cannoli, some tiramisu, and a few zeppoles. Now she was full and she rubbed her belly before finishing off her glass of milk. She felt very satisfied. "Well, it is time for bed," he said. "I will see you in the morning."

Sam nodded and when Bronte left, she waited a few minutes before leaving to let the kitchen staff clear off the table. She went up the stairs, got into her room, and collapsed on the bed. What a fucking day.


	37. Breakfast

**Chapter 37: Breakfast**

"Hey, they're back! I think I see Jack!" Bill yelled as Arthur, John, Jack and Dutch rode up.

Dutch waved his hand up. "Abigail! Abigail! We got you your son, everything..."

"We got him!" John shouted.

"Momma!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's fine!"

"I'm fine, Momma," Jack said as Abigail came running. "They fed me good. Italian food."

John took Jack off his horse and Abigail laughed happily as she neared Jack. Arthur watched the family reunion and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He'd wanted Sam to be here, too. His frown was apparent as Dutch rode up to Arthur's side.

"Don't worry, we'll get Sam back tomorrow," he assured.

"I know," Arthur began, "but I just don't trust her in that house with that man. I don't like the way he was looking at her."

"I know, but Sam can look after herself, I'm sure."

The two men dismounted as Hosea walked up to them. "Where's Sam?" he asked them both.

"We ain't gettin' her until tomorrow," Arthur spat.

Hosea's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Dutch sighed. "Arthur and John had to do a job to get Jack back. Arthur has to do a job tomorrow to get Sam."

Hosea shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's-"

"Horseshit!" Arthur snapped. "I know!"

Arthur turned around and kicked a random ball of dirt away. He huffed and puffed, putting his hands on his hips. He was still quite furious. And worried. And confused.

"Well, what's one more night, really?" Dutch said calmly.

"One more night with that...that...that piece of shit, greasy, Italian rat bastard!" Arthur shouted. He sighed and turned around, trying to keep his anger under control. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know, son, I know," Dutch said. "I have no words right now to help you feel better, but right now, try to take your mind off things. Let's celebrate Jack bein' back, okay?"

Arthur nodded in agreement. At least they had the kid back. Arthur took out a cigarette and lit it. He watched as most of the camp gathered around the campfire with Jack to sing a song and drink. Arthur was happy they got Jack, for sure...but he didn't really feel like celebrating. He just wanted Sam back here with him. Still, a few drinks wouldn't hurt. He puffed on his cigarette for awhile before tossing it.

Arthur was grabbing a whiskey when Javier switched to a different song. Arthur was halfway through the bottle when Dutch came to him. "Tahiti, dear boy, Tahiti!" he said.

"If you say so," Arthur said with a glum tone before taking another drink.

Dutch laughed. "Mangoes, maidens, paradise...an unspoilt paradise."

"I hope so."

"Faith, Arthur. Have a little faith."

Dutch walked away and Arthur shook his head. Faith. Yeah, well, he was finding it harder and harder to keep faith these days. Especially since that mess in Blackwater. It seemed like they just kept having bad luck. He was walking around when he spotted Kieran, the O'Driscoll boy turned Van der Linde gang member.

"Loiterin' suspiciously as usual," he said to the young man.

"I...I'm just tryin' to give you all your moment," Kieran stuttered.

"How very kind."

Kieran sighed and took a drink of beer. "You know, I heard about Miss Burke. I...I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur closed his eyes and jerked his head down in defeat before looking back at Kieran. "Yeah, well, thanks, I guess."

Arthur walked away and finished off his whiskey. He needed another, so he went and found one. It was then that he heard Molly arguing with Dutch. Not again. He went over to see what was happening.

"You're drunk," Dutch said with a smirk to Molly.

"I am not," Molly snapped.

"Get some rest."

"Get some rest? Get some rest?!" Molly got closer to Dutch. "What am I, a child to be talked to like that? I am a lady! A lady, well bred! Not some trollop off the street you can pick up, you sanctimonious bastard! I'm a lady!" Molly ranted.

Dutch took a puff of his cigar, seemingly unmoved by Molly's speech. "Oh yes, I can see...very lady like."

Arthur sighed and walked off as Molly kept shouting in Dutch's face. He was glad Sam and him didn't fight like that anymore. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how they first met, how...stubborn and difficult she had been, but from the moment she began swearing at him the first time, he was entranced by her. Had it been love at the time? Maybe. Arthur shook the thoughts from his mind. He needed Sam so bad, it was killing him inside, knowing she was at that Italian fucker's house. Arthur finished off the whiskey and was now pretty drunk.

People started coming up to him on occasion to apologize about the situation with Sam. The more they did, the more irritated Arthur was getting. He decided to retire for the evening and asked Miss Grimshaw where he was staying. She directed him towards the house and Arthur thanked her. He went inside and up the stairs, looking in the bedrooms to find his. He found his by the stairs and walked in, finding both his and Sam's belongings. He looked at the bed which was now comprised of two cots instead of just one.

He noticed the broken night stand and sighed. He'd have to go into the city tomorrow and buy Sam a new one. Arthur sat down on the bed with a frown before holding his head in his hands. He couldn't get his mind off Sam, for the life of him, and it was driving him nuts. He needed sleep. However, as the night went on, he tossed and turned the whole time. He couldn't sleep at all, he was so concerned about his woman. Man, he'd never been this distraught over anything...except the deaths of Isaac and Eliza. That event hit Arthur pretty hard, but he never really dealt with it, he realized.

He blamed himself for their deaths, obviously, even though he knew it was something that was out of his control. He also blamed himself for Mary leaving him, although a big portion of the blame should have gone to her father. What a rotten bastard that man was. However, Arthur decided Mary leaving was for the best, otherwise he wouldn't have Sam. She had no quarrel with who he was and she accepted everything about him, even his flaws. That thought gave him comfort. No other woman had given him that courtesy before.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that Sam was from the future. From his understanding, people were a lot more open minded than the people of the 19th century. Then again, she had issues in the beginning, especially about him beating up debtors. Yet that worked out for the best, too. He'd seen things a little differently after that particular argument with her, and yet she apologized afterwards for judging him. Arthur wondered if he'd ever find another woman like her. Probably not. Sam surely was one of a kind.

It was at that point that he thought Sam and him should get married one day. It was very early in the relationship, though, so perhaps it was best to wait a while. God, her not being here was making him think so many things, and he felt like his mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. It was actually making him crazy. Arthur wanted to stop thinking about her, but every time he shut his eyes, he'd see her beautiful, smiling face. It was painful but at the same time it made him content, and soon he was finally able to sleep.

He began to dream about a foggy valley, and he saw Sam chasing a buck. Not again. He ran to her and grabbed her.

"No, Sam! You promised you wouldn't chase him no more!" Arthur shouted at her.

Sam turned to him with tears in her eyes. "But you couldn't protect me, just like you couldn't protect Eliza and Isaac! I wanna go home! I wanna be safe!"

Arthur cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Samantha, don't go. I promise that I'll never let anything bad happen to you again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!"

Arthur kissed her but she shoved him away. "No! I'm going back home, Arthur, and you can't stop me!"

Sam turned and ran into the fog. Arthur chased after her but for some reason, he couldn't keep up with her. He soon lost sight of her in the fog. He stopped and peered through the thick, wet air, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Suddenly he heard her scream his name, the sound echoing through the fog.

"Sam!" he shouted. "Where are you?!"

He heard her screaming his name and he twirled around, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He figured it out when she screamed again. It was coming from behind him.

"Help me, Arthur!" her voice echoed.

"Sam, hang on! I'm comin'!"

He ran in the direction of the sound and came across Bronte's house. He pushed the gate open and raced across the lawn to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Shit. He kicked the door as Sam continued to scream out for him. It didn't budge. He tried smashing his shoulder into the door and yet it would not give. He heard laughing echo inside the house. It sounded like Bronte.

"Come here, Mrs. Callahan. I won't bite...much," Arthur heard him say.

This angered Arthur more and he kept trying to bust the door down.

"Get away from me, you rat bastard!" Sam screeched.

Arthur gave the door one final kick and it finally gave way. There were guards everywhere inside and Arthur pulled out his guns to shoot them all. One by one, the guards dropped to the floor and soon the floor was littered with bodies. He heard screaming upstairs and he went down the hall and towards the stairs. The stairs continued on and on and ended at yet another door. More evil laughter and Sam's screaming echoed from behind the door. He shoved his shoulder into it and it burst open. He was in Bronte's parlour room and Sam was underneath Bronte on the floor. He was ripping her clothes to shreds with sharp claws, making her bleed all over the place.

Bronte suddenly shifted into a grizzly bear and Arthur began shooting at him, but the bullets were just going right through him. Bronte turned and roared at Arthur before charging him.

Arthur shot up out of bed and was breathing heavily, sweat adorning his whole body. He closed his eyes and collapsed back on the bed, his heart thumping like crazy inside his chest. Just a bad dream. After taking a few moments to compose himself, he looked out the windows. It was morning. He got up, dressed in a white button down shirt, black pants, black cowboy boots, dark green suspenders, and his hat. He caught a glimpse of himself in his shaving mirror. Right. He needed to shave.

Arthur went to work quickly on his face, managing to cut himself a couple of times due to his haste. When he was done, Arthur dashed out of his room through the hallway to the stairs, taking two at a time. He rushed through the downstairs rooms and out the door, almost knocking into Micah.

"Hey Arthur, what's the rush?" Micah asked him.

"I'm gonna go get Sam," he replied before marching in the direction of his horse.

Micah chuckled as he followed Arthur. "Well, let's hope she hasn't slept with this Bronte fella."

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around, a mixture of rage and disbelief etched on his face. "Excuse me?"

Micah grasped his gun belt and pivoted a leg at the hip. "The man's got money and power. Women like that. I'm sure Sam is no different."

That's it. Arthur gave a cold cut punch to Micah and the man fell over. Arthur picked him up and tossed him into Mr. Pearson's cart before pinning him to it, unsheathing his knife and holding it to Micah's throat.

"You listen here, you son of a bitch," Arthur growled. "The only reason you ain't dead is because of Dutch, but even he ain't gonna save you if you don't watch your god damn mouth, boy!"

People started crowding around to see what the commotion was about and Micah laughed. "Oh come on, I was only-"

Arthur let the blade dig into Micah's throat a little bit more, making the man shut up. "Jokin' or not, I ain't in the mood for your bullshit, Micah! Not today!"

"Arthur!" Dutch shouted. "What the hell are you doin'?!"

Arthur growled but did not let go of Micah. "I'm so sick of all the blusterin' bullshit that comes out of your mouth! I should just kill you right now and be done with it!"

Dutch appeared at Arthur's side. "What are you doin', son?"

Hosea appeared at the other side. "Arthur, now's not the time to lose your head."

Arthur lowered his head, contemplating what to say and do. "He suggested that Sam had sex with Bronte. I ain't in a mood to hear it."

Dutch glared at the blonde man. "Micah! What have I told you about instigatin' things with Arthur and Sam?"

"You told me not to," Micah said through gritted teeth.

"That's right. Now, Arthur, put the knife away and back off. I'll deal with Micah," Dutch assured.

Hosea placed a palm on Arthur's bicep. "C'mon, Arthur. He's not worth the trouble."

Arthur growled and backed off, sheathing his knife. "I swear, Dutch, I will kill him if he doesn't keep his mouth shut."

Dutch nodded. "I understand. Micah, a word?"

Micah rubbed his throat and sighed. "Yes, boss."

Dutch and Micah walked off while Arthur did his utmost to calm himself down. He was very much on edge because of his nightmare. Hosea let out a scoff and a chuckle.

"That man really is a piece of work. I don't know what Dutch sees in him," he said.

"Me neither," Arthur replied.

"Well, you better go get Sam back." Arthur nodded and slowly walked to his horse. Hosea followed him. "And Arthur?"

Arthur halted and looked over his shoulder at Hosea. "Yes?"

"Good luck."

"...Thanks, Hosea."

Arthur turned back around and got to his horse. He mounted up and galloped out of camp. He raced through the swamps of Lemoyne, not stopping for anything. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind, haunting him, and Micah's taunt didn't help ease his mind. When he saw Saint Denis on the horizon, he felt better and didn't think the sight would bring him any comfort, but it did. He galloped faster on the road, almost knocking into some folks. He rode down Flavian Street and stopped in front of Mr. Bronte's house. He hitched up Boadicea II and went to the gate.

"What do you want?" the guard asked.

"I'm Arthur Callahan. I'm here about a job for Mr. Bronte?" Arthur said quickly.

The guard nodded and opened the gate. "Alright, go on in."

"Thanks."

Arthur power walked to the front door as another guard opened it. A third guard directed him to the dining room where Bronte and Sam were having breakfast. Sam smiled briefly and stood up to greet him. Arthur rushed to her and gripped her in his arms tightly, digging his face into her shoulder. She was safe, she was okay, and it made him happy.

"Ahem, Mr. Callahan," Bronte said. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

Arthur wanted to say no, but having Sam in his arms made him want to stay, if only for a little bit. He let go of Sam and glanced at Bronte before staring at all the eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and what looked like flat pancakes covered in bananas and strawberries on the table.

"I could eat," he answered.

"Good. Please, sit," Angelo said as he pointed to a seat next to Sam.

Arthur and Sam sat down next to one another and a maid brought out a plate, a glass and silverware. Arthur immediately started serving himself and dug in hungrily. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now, but he did his best to mind his manners. However, he kept eyeballing Bronte every time the Italian man glanced at Sam. Sam seemed tense; uncomfortable.

Arthur needed to get her out of there as soon as possible.

"So Mr. Bronte, about this job..." Arthur began.

"Yes, yes. There is a man who works in the market place in town. Mr. Derek Young. He owes me a considerable amount of money. You go there, you find him, you "persuade" him by any means necessary to get the money. You come back here, and Mrs. Callahan will be free to go."

Arthur nodded. It sounded simple enough. He finished up his food and stood up, drinking the last bit of his orange juice. "Thanks for the food, Mr. Bronte."

"Anytime."

Arthur kissed Sam on the head. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

And with that, Arthur marched out of the dining room, down the corridor, and out the door.

* * *

Sam picked at her food as soon as Arthur left. She was so glad that she was going to be back with Arthur and the rest of the gang soon, but it couldn't come soon enough. Sam took a bite of some eggs and drank some orange juice.

"I invited Mr. Van der Linde to a garden party at the mayor's house, Mrs. Callahan. I do hope you and Mr. Callahan will attend," Bronte said.

Sam looked at the man and gave him a small and brief grin. "I don't see why we can't go."

"Excellent. Do you have a gown?"

"Um, no."

"Hmm. Would you like me to buy you one?"

Sam almost choked on her food. Oh hell no. "Oh, no, that's okay. I can buy my own. Thank you, though."

Bronte shrugged. "Well, if you happen to change your mind, you know where I live."

He gave her a suggestive smile and Sam wanted to vomit and punch him in the face. "Uh huh."

"You know, Mrs. Callahan, I couldn't help but notice that you and Mr. Callahan do not have wedding rings."

Oh shit. Sam needed to come up with an excuse on the spot. "Oh, well, that's because we...lost them."

Bronte arched a brow. "You lost them."

"Yes."

Bronte suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh, how do you expect me to believe that?"

Sam sighed. "Alright, you got me. We're not married, but we are in a relationship together."

"I see." Mr. Bronte got up and walked over to her, taking a chair next to her and sitting in it. "Why have you two been going around pretending, I wonder?"

Shit. The man was too close now. "It's complicated."

Bronte inched closer. "I could buy a woman anything she wanted, you know. I would spoil her rotten," he said, suddenly taking his hand and rubbing it on her knee. "Would you like to be-"

Sam stood up and backed away. "Mr. Bronte, I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from touching me or trying to...court me. I'm taken already."

Bronte cleared his throat and stood, walking to her. Sam backed up until she hit a corner. Fuck. "I have power, I have money. What more could a woman want from a man, hmm?"

"I don't need a man with money or power to be happy. I love Arthur and he loves me and we're happy together. That's all that matters."

Angelo Bronte smiled deviously and closed in on her. "Why do you not desire these things I offer to you? Any other woman would be happy to have these things from a man."

Sam gulped. "I'm not like other women."

"No, you most certainly are not, bellissimo. This is what enchants me about you."

Sam had to figure a way out of this without pissing the man off. If she made him mad, he would probably never let her go...or he would do worse. Just the thought made her tremble. "Mr. Bronte, I'm simply not interested. Now please back away."

Bronte laughed and caressed her face before placing his lips on hers. Sam pushed him off and slapped him across the face. He grabbed his cheek and started laughing. "I love a woman with spirit!"

"I will not tell you again, Mr. Bronte! Back the fuck off!" Sam yelled.

Mr. Bronte sighed. "Alright, fine. You are no fun at all, you stubborn woman, but I like that you play hard to get."

Sam rolled her eyes with a groan. "I'm not playing hard to get. I'm just not interested in you."

Bronte smirked. "You say that now..."

"And it will always stay that way!"

Bronte laughed and sat back down. "Alright, you win. Now come back here and finish your breakfast. I promise I will not press you anymore."

Sam scoffed. "I've lost my appetite." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Bronte laughed.

"Outside! I need air!"

Sam opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her. Some of the guards flinched at the noise and looked at her. Sam began pacing back and forth in front of the house.

Arthur needed to hurry his ass up.


	38. The Market Job

**Chapter 38: The Market Job**

Arthur arrived at the market in record time. He was there, asking around for Derek Young but most of the people there didn't speak English because they were Chinese, which was frustrating. He had no idea how anyone could come up with the words these people were speaking. He even spoke to the trapper at his permanent stall and he said he had no clue where the man was, although he knew of him.

"Can you give me a physical description, at least?" Arthur asked.

"Medium length black hair, green eyes, kinda lanky and tall. Scar over his left cheek. Hard to miss in a crowd, really," the trapper answered.

"Thanks."

Arthur went looking around the market again but there was no one who fit that description. Suddenly he had an idea. He went out of the market place and into one of the alleys on the opposite side. It didn't take long for him to run into a group of kids.

"Hey, fellers. Do you happen to know a man named Derek Young?" Arthur inquired.

"Who wants to know?" one of the older kids asked.

"Me. I'm uh...collectin' a debt for Mr. Bronte."

"Oooh, sure, pal. We know who you're talkin' about. He's over in the slums in the north part of the city."

"Thanks, kid." Arthur pulled out five dollars and handed it over. "For your trouble."

"Thanks, mister!"

Arthur walked out of the alley and mounted up on Boadicea II. He headed up the street and at some point got to the slums of Saint Denis. He hitched up his horse and started asking around for Derek Young. He was directed to one of the houses and Arthur went to knock on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again.

"Derek Young! Get out here! We got business to attend to!" Arthur shouted.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass crashing and Arthur backed up. A tall man with black hair went running from the back and Arthur went after him. He chased him all through the slums, but Derek Young was really fast. He raced through alleyways but Arthur pursued him nonetheless. Derek eventually got on a trolley and Arthur cursed as it went gliding away from him.

Arthur spent a few more hours looking for Derek, going back to his home a few times to check if he was there. He wasn't. Arthur, feeling completely defeated, sat down on Derek's stoop and bowed his head. Now how was he going to get Sam back without that money? Arthur lit up a cigarette, trying to form a solution in his head. His mind was racing at this point.

Suddenly an idea came to him.

* * *

Sam was sitting in her room reading a book to pass the time, but she kept stopping to look at the clock on the wall. It was now a quarter past three in the afternoon. He'd been gone for hours. Sam tossed the book on the bed and growled loudly. There came a knock on her door and she sighed.

"Yeah?" she half shouted.

"Mrs. Callahan, your husband is here," someone said.

"Finally!"

She ran to the door and opened it to see a guard standing there. He backed up and Sam went running down the hall to the stairs, taking two at a time. Arthur was in the foyer with Mr. Bronte and Sam jumped into Arthur's arms. He laughed as he held her tightly. Mr. Bronte cleared his throat and the two faced him.

"Alright, you are free to go, Mrs. Callahan," he said. Sam grinned and the two went to the door. "However..."

They both stopped. Uh oh. What now? They both turned and looked at him. "However?" she asked.

Mr. Bronte crossed his arms. "I'm wondering where Mr. Callahan got the money when he never managed to catch Mr. Young." Sam's face went pale and she looked at Arthur. "What, you didn't think I have eyes and ears all over the city?"

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, what does it matter? The point is the debt is paid."

"No, that is not the point, Mr. Callahan. The point is to get the money I deserve from the person. I can't have people running around thinking they can just get away without paying me back. I have a reputation to uphold."

Sam clutched Arthur's hand tightly as guards moved in around them, guns raised. Shit. "Mr. Bronte," Sam began, "I'm sure Arthur did his best to catch Mr. Young, but-"

"Enough!" Bronte snapped. "He had one simple task and he failed at it. You are not allowed to leave, Mrs. Callahan, because your "husband" did not do what he was supposed to do!"

Guards grabbed Sam and Arthur, pulling them apart. Sam began screaming for them to get off her while Arthur struggled to get her back.

"At least give me a chance to get her back again!" Arthur snapped. "You can't just keep her like a piece of property!"

"Oh, but I can. I paid for her, therefore she belongs to me," Bronte said. "As for gaining her back, I might be inclined to let her go...for a price, of course."

Arthur struggled once more while Sam shook and squirmed about to try and get free. "Name it," Arthur said.

"Twenty thousand dollars."

Sam gasped. That was an impossible amount to come up with. "Twenty thousand...you can't be serious!" Sam argued.

"Oh, but I am," Bronte laughed.

Sam watched as Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Twenty thousand dollars is a lot of money, Mr. Bronte. Are you sure there's no alternative?"

"Not at this time."

"Then I'll get you the money."

Bronte chuckled. "Very good. You may go. And also...if you'd like to see her, we'll be at the garden party tomorrow night."

The guards separated the couple more and Sam was dragged up the stairs while Arthur was escorted outside. This was such horseshit. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. Twenty thousand dollars? For her?! There was no way Arthur could come up with that amount. Sam was tossed into her room and the door slammed behind her. Sam heard the sound of a lock clicking and she started banging on the door.

"Hey! Let me out, you fuckers, or I'll tear you all to fucking pieces, you hear me?!" she screamed.

Sam started pacing back and forth before she started throwing things all over the place.

* * *

Arthur just about wanted to die from frustration. He almost had her. He had her in his grasp and then she was pulled away from him once more. He'd left the city completely defeated and empty handed. There had to be a way to get that money quickly. He'd have to do a lot of jobs to get it. When Arthur got back to Shady Belle, everyone had expected to see Sam but when they didn't, they all started asking where she was and what happened. He didn't want to speak on it just then so he pushed past the crowd and went straight to the house. When he got to his room, he sat on the cot and held his head with both hands. This was a fucking nightmare.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. When Arthur didn't answer, there was another knock.

"Arthur?" Dutch's voice sounded muffled through the door. "Can we talk?"

Arthur sat up straight and rubbed his face. "Sure, I guess..."

The door opened and Dutch and Hosea walked in. They both took one look at Arthur and frowned, seeming to know what had happened.

"Let me guess. He wouldn't let her go," Hosea said.

"Oh, he'll let her go," Arthur said. "For twenty thousand dollars."

Both the men gaped at him. "Twenty thousand dollars?!" they both asked.

Arthur nodded. "I fucked up the job. I had one god damn job. Get the money from a debtor. But he got away, and I looked for him for hours. I went back to Bronte's, thinking I could just pay the debt myself. However...because Mr. Bronte has a reputation to maintain over people who borrow money from him, he..." Arthur sighed and bowed his head once more. "I was so close to getting her back. So god damn close," he choked.

Hosea and Dutch sat on either side of him, gripping his shoulders. "Well, the way I see it, we got two choices, Arthur. Pay up, or kill him," Dutch said casually.

"We could use the money from the gang chest. We have to have at least that much by now," Hosea mentioned. "We could do it right away."

"...I'd much rather kill the bastard myself than create such a big dent in our savings," Arthur growled.

"Okay," Dutch said. "Then we kill the son of a bitch and we get Sam back that way, but I'll need a at least a few days of planning."

Arthur nodded. "Do what you gotta do, Dutch," Arthur said.

"We will get her back, Arthur. You have my word."

"I still get to see her, though. At the garden party tomorrow night."

"We're still invited?"

"Apparently."

"Well, good. It'll give us a chance to scope out other things, but right now, our top priority is gettin' Sam out."

Arthur nodded and rubbed his face. "Thanks, Dutch."

Hosea and Dutch left the room and Arthur pulled out his journal to update it on the day's fucked up events.

* * *

Sam had finally calmed down hours ago and spent a good portion of it cleaning up her mess. She'd also spent a good portion of the time crying from time to time. There had to be a way out of this horrible situation. There just had to be. At some point, Sam had found a small box of bobby pins. Maybe she could pick the lock of her door at night and escape? She was going to try, but she needed to be smart about this. There was a knock on her door.

"What is it?!" she snapped.

"It's Mr. Bronte. He requests your presence for dinner," a voice said.

"Tell him I'm not hungry!"

Sam heard footsteps leave the doorway and she sat on the bed, holding her head and crying. This had turned out to be such a horrible day. She got under the covers and cried into her pillow before falling asleep.

* * *

Arthur's sleep was riddled with nightmares. He found it very hard to stay asleep as well. Needless to say, he was exhausted by the next morning. He ate his breakfast in silence, not wanting to speak to anyone. Plus, he was in a very bad mood, so anyone that approached him got a severe tongue lashing from Arthur. Still, Dutch and Hosea went with him into town to buy a tuxedo in spite of himself. When they got to the tailor's, Arthur was shocked to see Mr. Bronte there, sitting in a chair. His hands clenched tightly into fists when Bronte caught his eye.

"Ah, Mr. Callahan. What a pleasant surprise," said Bronte. "Are you here looking for a suit?"

Dutch and Hosea came in behind him and stopped when they spotted Angelo. "Yes, we're here lookin' for suits," Arthur said through gritted teeth. "Are you?"

"No, I already have one. I'm waiting for Mrs. Callahan to finish finding a dress."

Arthur's fists clenched even more. This son of a bitch was buying his woman a dress?! Oh, he really wanted to choke the life out of Bronte right now. However, he remained cool and collected as his fists relaxed. "I see."

Arthur turned towards the men's section if tuxedos and picked one out. So did Dutch and Hosea. They went into the back to try them on when Arthur saw Sam in one of the big mirrors. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what she was wearing.

It was a pink off the shoulder dress with pink colored silk lining the top edge of the dress. Floral patterns adorned the lighter pink bodice and skirt. The front of the skirt was raised with curved ruffles, exposing a patch of rouge colored silk underneath. The whole dress was made of silk. The back had a small bustle and a train that covered a little bit of the ground. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't even think of the words to describe her except that she looked just like an angel. Sam caught his eye in the mirror and turned around. She smiled as he walked up to her.

"Sam, you..." Arthur began. "You look so...you're so...I..."

Sam blushed and averted her gaze to the floor. "Thank you."

Arthur lifted her chin and kissed her. "I didn't expect to see you here, sweetheart."

"I didn't expect us to see each other, either." Sam caressed his face with her hand. "I assume you saw the asshole up front?"

"Yes."

Sam pressed her forehead to his. "I'm sorry that I have to wear this thing. Bronte's paying for it."

"This is the dress you're gonna get, then?"

"I already tried on at least five others. If I have to try and fit myself into another, I'm going to kill myself."

Arthur laughed and kissed her tenderly. "I need to go try on my suit. Would you like to see me in it?"

"I'll see you in it tonight."

Arthur pressed his lips to her ear. "You think you could slip away from his guards and meet me in a room or somethin' at the party? Because I have every intention of fuckin' you tonight," he whispered.

Sam giggled and covered her mouth. "I can try."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur backed away and went to go try on the suit. When he was done, he walked out and examined himself in the mirror. Sam was already gone, he imagined. The other two men came out and looked at themselves.

"We sure clean up nice," Arthur said.

"Yes, we do," Hosea said.

* * *

It was night time and Sam was sitting in a chair on the veranda of the mayor's house. She was in the pink dress Brinte had bought for her earlier that day, and her hair was done up in a type of braided bun. Her cheeks were the color of rouge and her lips were colored a deep red. Bronte and his men were laughing and having a good time. She, however, was not and it was very apparent on her face. She looked out over the crowd and sighed. Mr. Bronte looked over at her and frowned.

"Why are you not happy, Mrs. Callahan?" he asked. "You are out of the house and at a party."

Sam glared daggers at him. "What do you think?"

"Well, perhaps you should go down and try to enjoy yourself."

Sam scoffed bitterly. "And let everyone think I'm your new squeeze with guards following me around? I don't think so."

"It's still better than you sitting up here moping."

Sam gave him sharp eyes. "I wouldn't be up here moping if it weren't for you keeping me from my husband!" she hissed.

"He's not your husband."

"Not yet, he isn't. But he will be."

Had she really just said that? Mr. Bronte sighed and went to her. "Just go have some champagne and some food. Mingle. Have a good time. There is no need for you to be uncomfortable, bellissimo."

The man had a point, although she'd rather be miserable than try to enjoy one second of his company. However, being down there would mean she didn't have to be in his company. So, she stood up, walked off the veranda and down the stairs, being tailed by two guards.

* * *

_Btw, this is Sam's dress._

_https/images.app.goo.gl/5nDUJp64g98yC8Lp9_


	39. The Gown

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 39: The Gown**

Bill, Hosea, Dutch and Arthur were all in a carriage drinking champagne. They were on their way to the garden party in their tuxedos. Arthur had his hair cut short and pomaded, and he was extra clean shaven. The mood was somber inside, although Dutch and Hosea did their best to try and cheer Arthur up. Even Bill took a few shots at it, but with no success.

"Oh come on, Arthur," Bill said. "Stop bein' so gloomy."

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, fellers. I just..."

"We know," Dutch said. "But at least you get to see her in a pretty gown. Hopefully you'll get to spend time with her, too."

Arthur's hand turned into tight fists. "I don't need permission to spend time with my wife. Er, woman."

Bill, Hosea and Dutch looked at each other. "You're gettin' quite accustomed to callin' her that, ain't ya..." Hosea remarked.

"I suppose."

Dutch pat Arthur's knee a few times. "Perhaps when we get her back, you should make her an honest woman."

Arthur blinked madly at him. "What? Why?"

"Oh come on, you know you're gonna ask her eventually. Might as well get the ball rollin'."

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. He had to be blushing. "But it's too soon to be thinkin' about stuff like that. And...and...what if she says no?"

"Alright, look here, Morgan," Bill started. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Then ask her!" all three of the men almost yelled.

"I don't even got a ring!"

"Then get one!" Hosea barked. "I'm sure there's plenty of jewelry stores here in town."

Arthur rubbed his face. "Jesus Christ..."

"Now now, Arthur. She'd make a perfect wife for you and you know it. Better than that Mary ever could."

Arthur looked at Hosea in shock. He then glanced at the other two men and sighed. "Why are you fellers doin' this? Can we just focus on what we're doin' at the party, please?"

"No. Not until you say you're gonna propose to Sam," Dutch said with a laugh.

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned back, taking a long drink of his champagne. "For chrissakes..."

"Alright, let's leave the boy alone," Hosea said. "Now, as for this ball, there could be fine pickins."

"Oh, no no no no. No pickpocketin'," Dutch said. "We are here to make real contacts."

"What kind of contacts?" Arthur asked Dutch.

"Well, I dunno. We'll find what we can. All I know for sure is we are goin' to a party at the mayor's house and the guest of honor is the worst crook in town. I'm sure that we will find something."

The men all clinked their glasses and took a drink of champagne as the carriage stopped in front of the mayor's house. They all got out and Dutch gave the invitation to the man that greeted them.

"I'm afraid the mayor does not allow guns at official functions...after last year's incident," the man said. Arthur sighed as all the men relieved themselves of their firearms. "Luca here will take you to Mr. Bronte. I believe he is expecting you."

"Follow me, gentlemen," said Luca.

Arthur barely listened to the conversation going on between some of the men. He was preoccupied with looking for Sam as they wandered through the house. He noticed Hosea and Bill leaving for the party while Dutch was heading up the stairs. Hopefully Sam would be up there. Arthur followed Dutch and Luca up the steps and out to the balcony where Angelo Bronte and his men were laughing and having a good time.

"Ah, the angry cowboys, you've arrived, and you've washed," said Bronte. Words in Italian followed.

"This is quite a party you've invited us to," Dutch said.

"Yes, quite something, although I'm not quite sure what."

Arthur looked for Sam but didn't spot her on the balcony. "Where is my wife?" Arthur asked with an aggressive undertone.

Bronte looked Arthur over and smiled. "She is downstairs enjoying the party, I believe." Arthur nodded and turned to leave. "Stay, have a cigar at least."

Arthur stopped walking. "I'd rather not."

"Oh come now, don't ne rude," Bronte said, his tone implying not to piss him off.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, then sighed and turned around. "Alright."

Arthur walked back to them and was offered a cigar. He took it and a man lit it for him.

"So, this is Saint Denis high society?" Dutch asked Bronte.

"Yes, apparently so," replied Bronte.

"And all these people, the-the are friends of yours, Signor Bronte?"

"No, no, no, not quite. Not quite, but they certainly are afraid of me."

The conversation drifted out as Arthur leaned over the balcony to look for Sam. He searched almost frantically as he puffed on his cigar. He heard Bronte making fun of people and Arthur was disgusted when he mentioned the "redskins". Arthur took a gander at them, feeling sorry for them as they handed a letter over to a man. He scanned the area more to try and find Sam, taking another puff from his cigar. Finally, he spotted his sweetheart in the pink dress he'd seen her in earlier. He loved it, and he loved how her hair was done up. Arthur actually smiled.

"Well, Mr. Bronte, about Mrs. Callahan...the amount is twenty thousand dollars for her return to us."

"Yes, that was the agreement. However, perhaps I was a bit hasty in doing that." Arthur looked at Bronte with a look of disbelief. "I know that sort of money is hard to come by, and, well, Mrs. Callahan is very unhappy in my care. So maybe we could make another arrangement."

This was too good to be true and Arthur didn't buy it at all. He felt Bronte was just playing with them. Still, he wanted to hear him out.

"I'm all ears, Signor Bronte," said Dutch.

Bronte looked at Arthur. "Well, you and I could discuss the details while Mr. Callahan goes and sees about his wife, hmm?"

Dutch looked at Arthur and winked at him. "Sure," Dutch said, looking back at Bronte. "Why not?"

Arthur excused himself and quickly walked away from the group. He almost raced down the steps and out the patio doors, immediately looking around for Sam. He found her talking to a couple of women and he stalked towards her.

"Sam," he said behind her.

She turned around and when she saw him, her eyes went wide. "Mr. Callahan...you look fantastic," she said.

Arthur took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "Not as much as you do."

Arthur went to her side and Sam turned back around. "Ladies, this is my husband, Arthur Callahan. Arthur, this is Miss Olivia Bonnett and Miss Charlotte Kensington."

Arthur looked at the two girls. They were both in green dresses, though the styles were not similar at all. Both were blue eyed brunettes and they could be mistaken for sisters. They couldn't be older than twenty. He inclined his head to them. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Bonnett. Miss Kensington."

The girls giggled. "The pleasure is ours, Mr. Callahan. Mrs. Callahan, you never said how handsome your husband was."

Sam chuckled with a smile and linked her arm with Arthur's. "Yes, well, he's definitely a catch." The girls looked confused. "Sorry, Minnesota phrasing. He's perfectly handsome," she corrected.

Arthur felt his cheeks flush. "Ah, I can't hold a candle to you though, darlin'."

Sam looked at him with an arched brow and a sly smirk. He knew that look all too well. She looked back at the ladies.

"Well, Arthur and I need to excuse ourselves. We have something to discuss."

The girls said their goodbyes and walked away as Arthur and Sam turned around. Arthur leaned in to her ear. "What do we have to discuss?" he whispered.

"Oh, there won't be so much talking as there will be, uh, doing," she said, looking at him seductively. "I am being tailed by two guards, though, so I'm not sure how to shake them."

Arthur had a plan and grinned at her. He looked around for the two guards and motioned them over. He reached into his pocket, pulling out two twenty dollar bills. Sam looked at him strangely as the guards came over. Arthur held up the money.

"I'll give you boys twenty dollars each if I can have five minutes alone with my wife," he said.

The guards seemed to know what he was suggesting and took the money. Sam and Arthur quickly walked into the house and started looking around for empty rooms. They found a study and Arthur locked the door behind them. He pressed her against a wall and kissed her passionately, immediately unbuttoning his pants. Sam moaned into his mouth and pulled up her dress to yank down to drawers. She kicked them aside but kept the dress held up. With a swift move, Arthur lifted her up and Sam wrapped her legs and arms around him. He entered her and Sam gasped loudly as he thrust into her over and over again. He pulled down one of her sleeves to expose a breast and he began sucking on her nipple.

"Don't rip the dress, baby," she breathed. "Bronte will be-"

Arthur kissed her deeply to shut her up. "Don't say that bastard's name while I'm fuckin' you."

Sam nodded and grabbed his head to kiss him more. Arthur plunged into her more violently than before. Oh, how much he had missed being inside his woman. Sam moaned as quiet as she could, but Arthur knew she was having difficulty with that. He chuckled against her lips and fucked her even harder, filling her up all the way inside. It didn't take long for Sam's womanhood to start clenching around him and she almost screamed into his mouth from the pleasure of it. He loved pleasing her this way. Her own orgasm came soon after and he grunted loudly against her neck, slowing down to a stop.

Sam's high heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floor when he set her down, putting her breast back inside the dress and pulling the sleeve back up. Sam bent down to grab her drawers and put them back on. Arthur lifted her dress and helped her tie it up. He then dropped the skirt and kissed her face again and again. Sam started laughing and gently pushed him off.

"You got lipstick all over your mouth," she laughed quietly.

Sam's red lipstick was smudged and he smirked. "Yours is all messed up."

"Shit."

Arthur looked around for a mirror and found one on a desk. He grabbed it and looked at himself, rubbing his mouth to get the lipstick off. Meanwhile, Sam started kneading around her lips to clean off the smudging. She licked a finger to do so. Arthur also licked a finger and rubbed his fingertip along his mouth. There, it was coming off much better. The woman checked the rest of herself and smiled while Arthur buttoned his pants back up.

"We should leave separately," Sam said.

Arthur nodded and went to the door to unlock it. "Ladies first."

Sam grinned, gave him a small peck on the cheek, and walked out when he opened the door. He shut it behind her and smiled to himself, leaning his hands against the door. God, that was utterly satisfying. He waited a few minutes before opening the door and walking out. When he got outside, he saw Bill, Hosea and Dutch waiting for him.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Dutch asked him.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, I uh..."

Dutch got closer. "Is that lipstick on your cheek?"

Arthur blushed and scrubbed his cheek. "Ah shit."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "You dog. No wonder Sam tried to slip by unnoticed."

* * *

Sam was back at the party and spotted her guards, waving at them. She watched Dutch, Hosea, Bill and Arthur leave the staircase and then she decided to mingle again. She had some more champagne, but kept it to a minimum of three glasses, she had some bits and pieces of food here and there, talked to a few more people, and even spotted the lady that was talking about women's voting rights the other day in Saint Denis.

"You're walking away from history, you fool," the woman said. "Women and men both deserve to decide the future. This is meant to be the land of liberty, but somehow, I am not free to vote."

The man next to her scoffed. "You are-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me in all honesty, that I am not the equal of any man you've ever met."

"You're preaching again, Mrs. Wicklow."

"And you're burying your head in the sand again, sir."

"Don't blame me for God's mistakes...if they were mistakes."

Sam's jaw dropped as she guffawed a little from disbelief. The nerve of this guy...

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Wicklow inquired.

The man sighed. "Women are inferior to men, madam. It's not my fault. It's a fact. Undeniable, demonstrable...I will not deny it simply because of fashion."

"I'm intrigued, sir, to hear your arguments."

"I am your clear superior."

"You're different, but you're neither my better nor my inferior, sir."

"Okay, madam...I will not prove it by publicly thrashing you."

This is where Sam decided to step in. "You really think trying to get the right to vote is a fashion? A trend? I'll tell you right now, it's way more than that. Or at least it will be."

Mrs. Wicklow smiled. "Thank you, uh..."

"Mrs. Callahan, ma'am."

"Thank you, Mrs. Callahan."

The man sighed in disgust. "It is a fashion. It has no merit."

Sam chuckled. "I'll tell you what has no merit. Suggesting that thrashing a woman about would prove a point about being superior. Clearly, she's superior to your manners, sir."

Mrs. Wicklow again smiled but the man glared at Sam before walking away. "Thank you again, Mrs. Callahan."

"You're welcome," said Sam. "The nerve of that guy...I bet you he couldn't handle a lot of things that women do." Sam took a drink from her glass of champagne.

"Such as?"

"Childbirth, for one thing."

Mrs. Wicklow laughed. "As if such a thing could be possible."

"Oh, I know, but I'm only speaking hypothetically. My point is that they can't handle pain like women can."

"Any other examples?"

Sam grinned. "Well, women are more open-minded than men are. The women's suffrage movement and how most men react to it is proof of that."

Mrs. Wicklow raised her glass. "Here, here."

Sam nodded, taking a drink from her glass. She looked at the woman in the yellow dress beside her who had been standing there the whole time. "You're awfully quiet, miss."

The woman smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was just so enthralled by the conversation. I feel like I have nothing to add about being more open-minded."

"Oh hush. I bet you do. Go on, try it."

"Um, okay. How about religion?"

Sam grinned. "Oooh, good one. What about it?"

"Well, in this country, the majority is Christianity, right? Meanwhile, there are so many religions out there, so what makes us all think ours is the right one?"

Sam laughed. "See? That is exactly what I'm talking about. Nice job."

Mrs. Wicklow smiled a drank from her glass. She looked behind Sam. "Oh, seems you have a fan, Mrs. Callahan."

Sam turned around to see Arthur standing there. "Oh, that's just my husband."

Arthur walked up to the women. "Hello, ladies. Sam, can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sure. Please excuse me, ladies." Sam did a small curtsy and walked away with Arthur. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted the pleasure of your company," Arthur said, flashing his white teeth at her. "That and I need to introduce myself to the mayor."

Sam grinned and linked arms with Arthur. "And you need help with that?"

"No. Like I said, I want the pleasure of your company."

Sam inclined her head as they walked towards a group of men. She assumed the mayor was among them.

"It ain't complex, Lenieux, and only an idiot like you, buddy, would try to make it so," a drunken man said.

"I will not deny idiocy, sir, but perhaps now is not the time," Lemieux said.

The drunk man laughed. "Typical pansy."

"You're drunk, Ferdinand."

"I'm not drunk, you fool. But this man," he put his hand on another man's shoulder, "this man loves darkies."

Arthur unlinked his arm and wrapped an arm around the drunk man's shoulder with a laugh. "You are pretty drunk." Arthur than put the man's arm behind his back. "What's say you and me cool off?" Arthur said as he walked away with the man.

Sam giggled while waiting for Arthur to get back. The men in front of her glanced at her and Lemieux smiled. "I take it that man is your husband?"

"Yes, he is," Sam replied.

"I shall have to thank him for getting Ferdinand out of here."

"Yes, well, he's very good at handling situations like that."

Arthur came back at Lemieux shook hands with him. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure," Arthur said.

"Henri Lemieux. I hope you're enjoying my party."

"The mayor?"

"Allegedly."

Sam began spacing out as the men continued in with their conversation. She was starting to get tired. One of the waiters came and offered her a new glass of champagne which she graciously accepted. Suddenly fireworks appeared in the sky and she gasped. Arthur took her by the arm and walked with her to get a closer look.

"So Sam...I've been meanin' to talk to you about somethin'," Arthur said.

He sounded nervous about it. "What is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the light show in the night sky.

"Well, I uh...ahem...this thing about us bein' husband and wife...does it bother you?"

Sam blinked and looked at Arthur. "No. Does it bother you?"

"No, but," Arthur cleared his throat. "I was thinkin'..." he trailed off and looked over Sam's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Shh, hang on a second."

Sam heard the name Cornwall and she remained silent. She didn't pay too much attention but she understood why Arthur was. Still, Sam wished she knew what Arthur was about to say.

"Did he just say somethin' about Cornwall?" Sam heard Dutch ask Arthur.

"Yes," replied Arthur.

"Find out what."

"Sure." He looked at Sam and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

Sam nodded and watched him walk away. Oh, bother. Dutch came to Sam's side. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It sure is," Sam said as she looked back at the fireworks. "Isn't Cornwall the guy you keep robbin'?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"We're bein' careful about it, Sam. Trust me."

One of Bronte's guards appeared beside her. "Mrs. Callahan, Mr. Bronte would like to speak with you."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Dutch. "Sure, I'll be over in a minute."

The guard walked away and Dutch frowned. "Don't worry, we're workin' on a plan to get you out of this mess," he said quietly.

"You mean paying my ransom?"

"No. Somethin' better." Dutch gave her a shit eating grin. "We're gonna kill him."


	40. Home

**Chapter 40: Home**

Sam's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "How? He's surrounded by guards day and night," she whispered.

"That's true, but we outnumber his guards, don't you think?" Dutch asked.

"No. He has at least thirty guards. I've tried to count them all but they all have started looking the same."

Dutch snorted a little. "Well, any other information you can give us would be appreciated."

Sam pondered for a few moments. "Well, you can't just go through the front door."

"Mrs. Callahan," a guard said, popping up beside her. "Mr. Bronte does not like to be kept waiting."

Sam sighed and looked at Dutch. "Well, the old ball and chain is calling me. I hope to see you guys soon."

Sam turned to walk away. "Sam," Dutch said.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"You look beautiful, by the way."

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks."

She turned back around and walked with the guard back over to the house. They went to the second floor to the balcony where Bronte and his men were laughing and smoking cigars. Bronte turned and looked at Sam.

"Ah, there you are, bellissimo. Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Mingling, like you said I should," she replied while sitting down in a chair, finishing off her champagne. Bronte walked over to her and backhanded her in the face. She grasped her cheek and glared at him. "What the fuck was that for?!" she snapped.

"I never said you could go off and fuck your lover!"

Sam glared at the two men who were supposed to be watching her, then back at Bronte. "You can't tell me what to do, you fucking greasy bag of dicks!"

* * *

Arthur, after having stolen an extremely confidential note from Henri Lemieux's office, went downstairs and met up with Dutch just outside the house. He approached the railing and cleared his throat to get Dutch's attention.

"Find anything?" Dutch asked him.

Arthur pat his pocket. "I think so."

"Nothin'," Bill said as he and Hosea came up the stairs. "This town is a waste of time."

"Maybe not..." Hosea interjected. "Arthur. Gentlemen, I think we're done here."

Arthur looked through the crowd, trying to find Sam again, but she wasn't around. He closed his eyes and huffed in frustration. She was probably upstairs with the rat bastard Bronte.

"Come on, Arthur," Dutch said. "You'll get to see Sam again soon enough." No, he would not see her soon enough. He turned and followed the men into the house. "What did you find out?" Dutch asked Hosea.

"There's plenty of money that moves through-"

Hosea was interrupted by some of Bronte's men forcing Sam down some stairs. Arthur noticed her cheek was a little swollen and her lip was bleeding. His eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to my wife?!" Arthur demanded of Bronte.

Bronte approached Arthur. "She had sex with you, so she suffered the consequences."

Arthur went to charge the man but Dutch and Hosea pulled him back. "Easy, Arthur," Hosea said.

Bronte chuckled. "Forget the previous deal to have her returned to you. Now it's thirty thousand dollars for her release."

"Thirty thousand dollars?! You can't be serious!" Bill shouted.

"Oh, but I am." Arthur looked at Sam regretfully, who had tears in her eyes. "And you can stop calling her your wife. I know you two aren't married."

Arthur's brow scrunched up as Sam looked away, a shamed expression on her face. He knew it wasn't her fault and that they had bigger things to deal with, like her release. Arthur looked back at Bronte, glaring daggers at him.

"Okay, fine. She is not my wife, but she is still my woman," Arthur growled.

"We'll see about that," Bronte replied with a smirk. "Men, let's go. And be gentle with the lady."

Sam struggled in the men's grasp as they took her away. Arthur pulled at Dutch's and Hosea's hands but they wouldn't budge.

"Now ain't the time, Arthur," Dutch assured him. "We will make him pay for what he's done."

* * *

Sam was practically tossed into her room as soon as they got back to Mr. Bronte's residence. Unfortunately for her, Bronte entered the room after her and slammed the door shut.

"You made a fool of me, Mrs. Callahan, or whatever your name is!" he snapped.

"Miss Burke!" Sam barked out.

"Fine, Miss Burke."

Angelo closed the gap between them and backhanded her face so hard she saw stars. She almost fell, too, but she regained her balance. Bronte grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his arms, pressing his mouth on hers. Sam squirmed about enough to be released from his clutches and she punched him in the face. It actually made him stumble back. Sam was grateful at how much physically stronger she had gotten since she was sent back in time.

"Keep your grubby fucking hands off me, you Italian sack of shit!" Sam shouted.

Bronte wiped his mouth and laughed. "I do love your spirit, bellissimo, but this will end badly for you."

Sam chuckled and held her arms out. "Then come at me, bro!"

Bronte raced to her and slammed her into an armoire, wrapping his hands around her neck and gripping tightly. Oh, this was an easy thing to get out of. She turned to the right, lifted her arm and slammed her elbow onto his arm before hitting him in the face several times with said elbow. He finally backed off, his mouth and nose now bleeding. Sam kicked him in the nuts and he went down. As he fell, she took her high heeled boot and kicked him in the face over and over again. When she was sure Bronte was stunned enough, she grabbed him by the collar, picked him up, and slammed his head into the armoire. He fell to the ground and didn't move. Either he was dead or knocked out, Sam didn't care. She had to get out.

The woman searched the man for a weapon and found a pistol. At least it was something. She ran to the door and pulled it slightly ajar, looking for any of his men. The coast was clear. Lightning flashed from the windows and thunder boomed outside. Great. It was going to rain. Her attire wasn't exactly suited for that sort of weather but she had no time to change. While opening the door more, Sam scanned around once more. No guards. She hurriedly took off her boots, threw them into the bedroom, and tiptoed down the hall, keeping her dress pulled up with one hand while holding the pistol in the other. She got to the stairs and quietly made her way down, looking about for his guards. More lightning and thunder clashed outside. Suddenly all the lights went out. Oh thank God. She'd be practically invisible. When she got to the last step, she heard men shouting in one of the rooms. Fuck.

Sam raced to the front door, opened it, and shut it behind her. As she turned, she came face to face with one of Bronte's guards and immediately placed the barrel of her gun under his jaw.

"Do not try to bring me back on there or I'll kill you here and now," she said. The man put his hands up, looking frightened. He couldn't be more than a teenager, poor thing. Sam sighed and crossed around him, keeping the gun on him. "Are you afraid of him?"

"Very," he said, shivering.

Sam rolled her eyes and slammed the pistol on his temple. He collapsed to the ground. Hopefully he'd be fine. She turned and raced down the steps, across the lawn, and out the gate. Rain was pouring down and her feet pitter pattered on the sidewalk while she ran. She had to find a horse and get back to Clemens Point. Sam just hoped they'd still be there. However, in this weather, she'd have to find shelter for sure. When she couldn't find a horse while she ran, she got frustrated. Son of a bitch. She'd have to walk or something. And she needed to find her way out of the city, and so far, she wasn't having any luck. Sam decided to hide in an alley to think over her options. She had to take a breather.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Find a horse and get the fuck out of here. That's very simple."

After about five minutes, Sam continued on her way.

After walking for what seemed like hours, with lightning, thunder and rain her only companions, Sam came across some stables. Oh, thank the Lord Jesus. She snuck in and looked around, seeing at least three horses. It was hard to tell in the dark what kind they were. She needed a fast horse.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" someone said behind her.

Sam quickly turned, aiming the gun at a boy. He gasped and put his hands up.

"I need to borrow your fastest horse. Please," she said.

"I-I can't let you do that," he stuttered.

"Please, kid. I promise to bring it back as soon as possible."

"I don't believe you."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake, I'm in a soaking wet gown with a gun. Do I look like I have any other options available?!"

"...No, but I still can't let you take a horse."

Sam growled in frustration. Oh wait. "What if I give you some collateral?"

"Like what?"

Sam reached behind her neck with one hand, unclasped the necklace and held it out in front of the boy. "My necklace. That's real gold and that's a real ruby. You hang onto this until I come back with your horse. Deal?"

The boy took a look at the necklace, then at her. He sighed and took the necklace. "Deal."

"Okay, which one is your fastest horse?"

"Take the Arabian." Sam looked at the horses and ran to the black Arabian stall. "Won't you be needing a saddle, ma'am?"

"I don't have time."

Sam opened the stall and led the horse out, then she hopped on. Ugh, so difficult in a wet dress. Once she got situated on the horse, she hiked up her dress.

"You don't go side saddle?" he asked.

"No. I have to ride fast."

Sam kicked her heels and the horse galloped out of the stables. Rain was still coming down hard, and lightning and thunder kept going through the sky. She raced out of the city, barely able to see where she was going due to the dark and rain, but she had to get out as fast as she could. Once she was out of the city limits, Sam slowed the horse down to a trot. Wiping the rain from her forehead and eyes, Sam blinked a few times to try and see if she could get her bearings. She barely remembered coming down this road when she was kidnapped. She wanted to stop and find shelter, but Sam also didn't want Bronte's men to find her. So, she had to keep going. Hopefully, she could find her way to Clemens Point.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. What if Bronte's men knew where the camp was? In fact, the Braithwaites had found the camp when they kidnapped her and Jack. What if everyone had moved? Where would they have gone? Still, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Sam kept heading west and soon she passed by Caliga Hall, the occasional lightning strike guiding her way. Good, she was going the right way. The weather started to let up and Sam was grateful for it. Soon the moon was visible and shining down on her. Sam wiped away the wetness on her forehead as she traveled onwards and eventually she was by Rhodes. As much as she wanted to stop, she had to keep going.

She had to find Arthur and the rest of the gang.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Arthur was up, having had a very restless night of sleep. He was in the process of drinking coffee and eating stew when Dutch came up to him.

"How you holdin' up?" Dutch asked.

Arthur scoffed resentfully. "I'm not."

Dutch sat down across from Arthur. "Charles is gonna go scope out behind Bronte's place. Sam said we can't just go through the front door, so maybe we can go in through the back sonehow."

Arthur was doubtful, but what else could they do? Pay up when they didn't have thirty thousand dollars to spare? Arthur took a drink of coffee and sighed.

"Okay, I guess it's a start to somethin'."

"Yes. Now, in the meantime, we have three jobs to plan for. A river boat, a trolley station, and the bank. I want you to take point on the river boat robbery. I believe there will be a poker tournament going on."

Arthur nodded and took a bite of stew. "Alright."

"You'll need Trelawny for this job. He's the one who's gonna set up the whole thing."

"Uh huh."

"I let you go find him around here for all the details." Dutch got up and began to walk away, but then he put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We're gonna get her back, son, and we are going to make Bronte pay for what he's done."

Arthur inclined his head a few times before Dutch pat his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

Sam had spent the remainder of the night at Clemens Point. The gang certainly was gone from there. She now was looking for every possible place that the gang could have gone to. She checked abandoned houses, secluded forest areas, even more spots by the lake. Nothing. Absolutely no trace of her adopted family. God, she was hungry. Sam wished she'd had the time to grab all her shit before leaving Bronte's house but she never would have had the time to search for them.

Occasionally Sam passed by other people on the main road who looked at her strangely. She must have looked a fright. At some point she unbraided her hair and took out the bobby bins that were holding up her bun. Her hair was still very damp, flowing down to her lower back. She seriously needed a hair cut. It was getting too much to manage at this point. As Sam continued searching, she began losing hope of ever finding her group. However, there was one place that she could check, as long as the Lemoyne Raiders hadn't moved back in. Shady Belle. Luckily, she remembered her way to get there.

Sam knew the horse was thirsty so she stopped by the lake to let him drink. She knew he was hungry too. She managed to find some wild carrots and fed the horse one, who knickered as if grateful for the food. Sam stroked his chest a few times and kissed his neck.

"I owe you my life for getting me out of there, buddy. Thank you," she said to the horse.

Sam looked down at her dress which was still pretty wet, but at least she wasn't freezing. The air was thick and warm like soup. After the break from riding, Sam climbed up on the horse in a clumsy fashion. She adjusted herself and the train of her dress accordingly, then she clicked her tongue to get the horse moving. She headed back out onto the main road and went south, gnawing on a wild carrot that she, of course, had rinsed off first. It took what seemed like forever, but Sam finally found her way to the avenue that led to Shady Belle.

She peered into the distance, holding her hand to block out the sun. Yeah, there were people there, but were they her people or others? As she got closer, she recognized some of them.

"Oh thank God..." she muttered. She was home. She went from a walk to a gallop. "Hey!" she yelled, waving her arm sporadically and marching to a gallop. "Hey guys! It's me, Sam!"

Bill came running out from the trees with a gun. "Oh my God! Sam!"

Sam began to laugh with joy as she slowed to a stop. "Bill! You're a sight for sure eyes, man!"

"Where'd you get the horse? And why are you still in that dress?"

"It's a long story."

Bill went running towards the house. "Hey guys! Sam is here!"

Some people stopped what they were doing and saw her coming down the road. Sam resumed to a gallop and got to the other horses. Oh man, was she sore. She fell off the horse but quickly got up, looking for some rope to tether the horse up. Sam didn't get that far. The first one to practically tackle her was Karen. Then Mary-Beth and Tilly joined in and all of them started laughing. A crowd gathered around, some joining in on the hug and others patting her on the back or shoulders.

"So glad you're back!" Bill exclaimed.

"How did you even get out?" John asked.

"How did you know we were here?" Abigail inquired.

Everyone was talking all at once and she tried to answer all of their questions, but couldn't without being interrupted. Dutch and Hosea fought their way through and hugged Sam tightly.

"Oh, we were so worried!" Hosea exclaimed.

Sam laughed once more and started looking around. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's on a job right now, but boy will he be happy as hell when he gets back."

Sam laughed again, tears stinging her eyes. She was so incredibly happy to feel safe once again...with her family.

"First things first, Miss Burke," said Miss Grimshaw. "Let's get you out of that wet gown and into some dry clothes."


	41. Reunited

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 41: Reunited**

After getting changed into a maroon colored button shirt, black pants, and brown boots, Sam was able to get some stew and coffee in her belly. She told almost the entire camp about how she kicked Bronte's ass and escaped right after the party, how she rode through the whole night all the way to Clemens Point only to find them not there, then searching high and low for them until ending up at Shady Belle. She had to ask one of the boys to return the Arabian for her and get back her necklace. Charles had come back at some point before that and was more than happy to run that errand for her.

By the time Charles got back with her necklace, Sam was told about Sean dying. This knowledge actually made her cry. Oh, poor Sean. He was always good for a laugh. Sam wondered how Karen was taking it. When she approached Karen, the woman had a bottle in her hand. She was quite drunk. Sam decided to join in with her and they both shared the bottle.

"So...what happened, exactly?" Sam asked.

Karen took a drink if whiskey. "That job in Rhodes, after Arthur was fully recovered? It ended up being a trap. Sean was sniped by someone on a roof."

Sam placed her hand on Karen's shoulder. "Oh Karen, I'm so, so sorry. He was a good man."

Karen sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I loved him, you know."

"I know."

Karen suddenly burst into tears. "I never told him that I did. He was always telling me how much he loved me, but I never said it back."

Sam went and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm sure he knew anyway, Karen."

Karen shook her head as she dug her face into Sam's chest. Sam was considerably taller than the women in camp, so it wasn't a surprise that a hug would make a woman go to her chest. The feeling of a woman on her chest felt weird but she held Karen anyway. Karen just cried and cried, drunk off her ass and everything. Perhaps the drink was making Karen more emotional. It didn't stop the tears from falling down Sam's face. Karen ended up crying until she almost passed out and Sam helped her to her sleeping area. She covered Karen up with a blanket and stroked the drunk woman's hair. Poor, poor Karen.

Sam walked away with some whiskey left in the bottle and decided to give Orion a visit. She had missed him a lot. She began to groom him with a horse brush when Kieran walked up to her.

"Miss Burke?" he asked.

Sam gave Kieran a smile. "Hey there. What's up?"

Kieran started fidgeting. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For...you and Jack gettin' kidnapped. I saw those Braithwaite boys take you and Jack and I...I couldn't do anythin'."

Sam frowned and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, there was nothing you could do. You probably would have gotten killed if you tried to stop them. But I hear you're the one who told Hosea it was the Braithwaited, right?"

"Well, yes."

"If it hadn't been for you, they probably wouldn't have found us. So don't feel bad. You...you did right by us, Kieran."

Kieran nodded, but he kept his head down. "I still wish I coulda done more."

Sam sighed and shook him a little. "Kieran, look at me." Kieran looked up at her with regretful look in his eyes. "You did the right thing, okay?"

Kieran nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Miss Burke."

Sam rolled her eyes and let go of him. "You can call me Sam, you know."

"A-Alright, Sam." Sam resumed brushing Orion. "You know, Arthur was worried sick about you."

Sam chuckled. "I bet he was."

"He broke your night stand."

Sam turned her head to look over her shoulder at Kieran. "He did what? Why?"

"He was in your tent kickin' and throwin' things about. This was after they confronted the Braithwaite woman."

"...Is she still alive?"

"No. Arthur and a bunch of the men went and killed damn near the whole lot of 'em. I heard Arthur shot that woman after she told him where you and Jack was."

Sam frowned. "He...I..."

"I don't say this to make you feel bad, Sam. I'm just tryin' to say that he cares about you a lot."

Sam grinned. "I know he does." Sam went to Orion's backside to brush out his tail. "So, I see you've been taking care of my horse for me. He looks to be well groomed and in good health. Thank you for that."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kieran walked away with a smile and Sam let her mind wander to Arthur. She looked down the boulevard and clutched the necklace he had given her. She couldn't wait for him to come back home.

* * *

Arthur Morgan had just finished up with collecting a debt when he ran into some fellers on the road with a Gatling gun.

"Here comes the big bastard! Get in position!" one of his enemies shouted. "Now! Open up with that Maxim!"

Arthur pulled out his revolvers and immediately shot the guy manning the big gun. The rest of the men were easy to kill as he made headshots on all of them. Arthur, after killing them, looted their bodies and got back on his horse. As he rode forward, he spotted the wagon with the big gun and stopped. Hmm. This would be a nice gun to have to defend the camp, if need be. Arthur decided to take the wagon with. He got into the wagon and started driving. He whistled so Boadicea II would follow. As he drove along, his mind wandered to thoughts of Sam. He wondered how she was doing, if she was okay, and if Bronte had beaten her up some more. That thought made him angry.

Arthur turned onto the boulevard that led to Shady Belle. When he was about two thirds the way down, he saw Javier walk up to him.

"Hey, Javier," Arthur said.

Javier walked around the wagon. "Wow, how'd you get this?"

"Ah, some Raiders tried to kill me."

"Well, Dutch'll like it, I think."

"Here's hopin'."

"Arthur!" he heard someone yell.

He looked over towards the house and saw Sam running towards him. "Sam?!"

He got out of the wagon and ran to her. They met halfway and collided into one another, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Sam kissed him deeply and gasped into his mouth. "Oh Arthur, you're here...mmm..."

Arthur pressed her tightly to his chest. "How are you here?!"

Sam was practically crawling to pull him closer. "I escaped right after the party."

"How!?"

"I...may or may not have killed Bronte."

Arthur looked at her in disbelief. "That's my girl!" he laughed.

He kissed her heavily and groaned against her. Oh, what a woman. He lifted her up in his arms and Sam put her legs around his body, kissing him passionately.

"Uh, Arthur?" Javier asked.

"Mmhmm?" Arthur said, still kissing Sam.

"About this wagon, do you want me to-"

"Yes, if you...mmm... don't mind." Arthur heard the wagon roll away and he kissed Sam even harder. "I missed you so much, sweetheart."

"I missed you too!" she exclaimed. "Let's...mmm, upstairs? Bedroom?" Arthur nodded, put her down and they both ran to the house hand in hand. Arthur chased her happily up the stairs to their bedroom, and when they got there, Arthur started taking off her clothes. Sam cackled when he ripped open her shirt. "Mr. Morgan!"

Arthur cackled himself and pushed her onto their bed. He undid his own shirt as she started declothing the rest of her body. Soon they were both naked and Arthur climbed on top of Sam, inserting himself into her pussy. Sam moaned out loudly as he began thrusting in her. As she wrapped him up in her arms, Sam kissed him deeply as he went harder.

"God dammit, Sam...don't ever get kidnapped again," Arthur growled.

"I won't," she hissed. "Never again, baby."

Arthur nibbled on the flesh of her neck while he pumped harder, making Sam moan louder and louder. It was impossible to gauge how much he had missed Samantha Burke. Each night she was gone, he felt like his whole heart had gone with missing with her. This had made it unbearable the past few days being without her. So as Arthur kept thrusting in and out of her, he made a decision. He was going to ask her to be his wife.

"Oh, Arthur, yes, yes, I'm gonna come!" Sam whimpered. Arthur pumped harder and faster and soon enough, Sam's muscles spasmed around his cock. She cried out from the pleasure. "That...was...incredible!" Sam breathed loudly.

Arthur grunted as his own climax came forth and he made one last aggressive pump into her. He pressed his forehead to hers, sweat beading off both of them and their chests heaving. Arthur gave her a nod.

"It...was...god...dammit..." Sam kissed him softly, and after a few minutes of calming her breathing down, she started crawling out of bed. "Where are you goin'?" Arthur demanded.

"To get dressed."

Arthur yanked her back into bed. "No."

Sam chuckled. "No?"

Arthur pulled her back into his arms. "No," he said in a firm tone.

Sam giggled and kissed his cheek. "Why?"

"Because you're never leavin' my side again."

Sam laughed and pouted at him. "But I have to leave your side at some point."

"Not right now, you don't."

"Says who?"

Arthur laughed, rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply. "Says me."

Sam put her arms around him and smiled. "Okay, if you say so."

Arthur laughed again and placed soft kisses all over her neck. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." Arthur grabbed her breast and started licking her nipple. "Oh my, again?"

Sam yelped when Arthur clamped his teeth on her nipple. "Yes."

"So rough!"

Arthur smiled deviously at her. "Do you want rough? I'll show you rough."

Sam started giggling. "No, you don't have to be...rough...oh..."

* * *

Sam woke up when the sun was going down. She sat up naked and rubbed her eyes. Man, it was sore between her legs, but it was worth it. Arthur wasn't in bed. He was shaving. She watched him doing his face and she smiled. "Hello, handsome," she said.

Arthur looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Hello, beautiful."

Sam got up and started getting dressed. "You're shaving pretty late in the day."

"Yeah, well, we're gonna have a party."

"What kind of party?"

"Your homecoming party."

Sam "oohed" as she slipped on her button down shirt. "Yeah, I take it Jack had one too?"

"He did," Arthur said as he continued shaving.

Sam buttoned up her shirt and looked down at her legs. Damn, they were getting hairy. "Arthur?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do girls in this time shave their legs and armpits?"

"No. Why? Do they in your time?"

"Yes." Sam grabbed her pants and put them on. "Armpits, legs...some even shave their pussies, too."

"Ow!" Arthur turned and looked at her in astonishment. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. It's a huge trend."

"With this?" he asked, waving his razor around.

"Oh no," Sam said. "We used something smaller, less dangerous."

"Oh."

Sam buttoned up her pants and tucked in her shirt. "You know, I was thinking about teaching the girls how to defend themselves."

"From what?"

"From nefarious gentlemen or something of the like, so none of us get kidnapped."

Arthir chuckled, finishing up his shaving. "That's a fine idea. I like it."

"Could I have you as my assistant?"

"Darlin', you can have me as anythin' you want."

"Ooo, so many options."

Arthur laughed and walked to her, kissing her lips. "What, will you try to kill me?"

"No. Just hurt you."

Arthur chuckled deeply and kissed her again. "Let's get ready for the party."

They both finished dressing and sprucing up, and then went downstairs and out of the house. Sam clung to Arthur's arm as they left the house. As soon as they walked out onto the lawn, the others got a real bonfire going. Arthur pulled something out of his satchel.

"Alright. Who wants some chocolate?" he asked loudly.

People ran to him and Arthur started handing out fudge to people. They all loved it. He gave one to Sam and she grinned as she ate it. It was still very good. The party got going, the fudge quickly ran out to be replaced by alcohol, and Sam eventually joined in on a few rounds of poker after Javier sang a few songs while playing his guitar. At some point, though, Javier asked Sam to sing "Simple Man" and she obliged. During her singing, he played his guitar, doing very well to match the notes. It wasn't the traditional score, but it was close enough to make Sam feel homesick. After the song was done, people clapped and asked her for "Sweet Caroline". She taught the rest who didn't know to interject their lines at the right time, so when she sang, it was perfect when they sang along. When that was done, everyone cheered.

After that, Sam sat in Arthur's lap by the fire as the others chatted away about random things. Mary-Beth walked up to the couple and giggled.

"You two make such a cute couple," she complimented.

"Thank you," Sam replied. Arthur grunted and pinched Sam's ass, making her squeal. "Ah! Arthur!"

Arthur chuckled. "What? I didn't do nothin'," he lied playfully.

"You pinched my butt!"

"I did not!"

Mary-Beth giggled. "See? Cute couple."

Sam held up her beer and drank it as Mary-Beth walked away. "You know, when we first met, I never would have guess that PDA was not going to be a problem for you."

"What's PDA?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Public displays of affection."

"Oh." Arthur smiled and kissed her softly. "Not when I have a beautiful woman such as yourself to be affectionate with."

Sam's cheeks turned red. "Oh stop it."

Arthur laughed and drank more of his beer. "I need to go into the city tomorrow for an errand. I suggest you stay here so you don't get seen."

"Okay, but what are you going to go get?"

"Some more fudge, I think. And a surprise for you," he replied with a grin.

Sam smirked at him. "What surprise?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"Oh come on, tell meeeeee," Sam whined.

"Nope."

Sam groaned. "You're impossible."

"So I've been told."


	42. The Surprise

**Chapter 42: The Surprise**

Arthur woke up the next morning with Sam laying next to him...where she should be. Perfect. He slowly got out of bed so as not to disturb her. He dressed in a black button down shirt, a dark blue paisley vest, black fancy pants, brown western boots, and his daddy's hat. He was dressing up smart today, and for good reason. He walked out of the house and went to go to Boadicea II when he was stopped by Grimshaw. She had a letter in her hand.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"It's from that Mary again," Grimshaw replied.

Arthur sighed and took the letter. "Thanks."

He opened it and started reading it. It was another letter asking for his help. Great. Arthur wanted to say no, he really did. But...well, the woman still knew how to play him like a fiddle. And he had a weakness for damsels in distress, and Mary knew that. So, when he was done reading the letter, he folded it and put it in his satchel.

Miss Grimshaw put her hands on her hips. "You're gonna go help her again, ain't you..."

Arthur nodded his head. "Yes."

"Sam won't like that."

"Sam don't need to know."

Grimshaw's mouth dropped. "You're gonna keep this from Sam?!"

Arthur grumbled. "I'm just goin' to go help Mary out with somethin'. That's it. Then I'm...well, gonna be goin' to do somethin' else."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Arthur looked around at the camp then got close to Miss Grimshaw. "Just keep this a secret, okay? Don't tell no one where I'm goin' or what I'm doin'."

"Oh, half the camp already saw that you got a letter, Mr. Morgan."

"Shit. Alright. Just tell everyone to keep quiet. I have a surprise comin' for Miss Burke today."

"Ain't you gonna tell me?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes. But don't tell anyone, alright?"

"You have my word, Mr. Morgan."

* * *

Sam stretched as she began to awaken from her slumber, the light shining through the window on her face. She yawned and sat up, finding Arthur's side of the bed empty. Oh yeah, he mentioned something about going into town today. For a surprise. Sam wondered what it was. She got up and dressed in a blue button down shirt, black pants and black boots. After that, she went and got her toothbrush, dipped it in her toothpaste, and brushed her teeth. Once that was done, she spit the remains of her toothpaste into a cup. She brushed her blonde hair and put it in a loose ponytail. She then put on her big valley hat.

Today, she was going to teach the women of the camp how to defend themselves. She left the house, went out on the lawn and started hollering out names.

"Abigail! Molly! Karen! Mary-Beth! Tilly! Sadie! Miss Grimshaw! Come on out here!" she yelled.

The women started gathering around. "What's goin' on?" Karen asked.

"I have some things I want to teach you," Sam replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I want to teach you women self defense."

"What's that?"

Sam grinned. "It's where you can defend yourself against men. Now who wants to learn?"

Tilly woohooed while the other girls cheered. "Damn right!" Tilly exclaimed.

Molly scoffed. "Can we really defend ourselves, though? I mean, we're not exactly stronger than men."

"Right, but you don't have to be," Sam explained.

Sam especially wanted to teach this after finding out Tilly had been kidnapped while Sam herself was held hostage in Bronte's house. "Now, I was gonna use Arthur as my assistant for this but honestly, I don't want to hurt my sweetheart, so let's get someone we don't mind hurting. Now who would that be?"

"Micah," the girls said.

They all started giggling and Sam nodded. "Oh Micaaah!" Sam called out.

Micah, who was sitting at a table practicing five finger fillet, perked his head up and looked over at the women. "What do you want, woman?"

Sam's eye twitched a little. "I have a favor to ask. Come here, please."

Micah begrudgingly walked over to her, sheathing his knife. "Yes, Miss Burke?"

Sam put an arm in his. "How would you like to be involved in some demonstrations? I'm trying to teach the girls how to defend themselves against men."

Micah guffawed. "Women can't defend themselves against men. That's impossible."

Sam's eye twitched again. "Would you like to prove me wrong?"

Micah laughed and grasped his belt buckle. "Yes, I most certainly would."

"Good. Then you can be my assistant for today. Now, stand up straight." Micah did as he was told and Sam grinned. "Just think of it as getting free grabs at me today, okay?"

Micah smiled again. "Haha, that makes me happy."

Sam giggled. "You're just lucky Arthur isn't around right now to protest."

Micah nodded. "Okay, what am I doing first?"

"Put your hands around my neck."

"What?"

"Try to choke me out."

Micah's jaw dropped. "You're kiddin'."

"Nope."

Micah rubbed the back of his neck. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Now stop pussyfooting around and choke me."

Micah sighed and walked up to her. "Okay, lady."

Micah put his hands around her throat, where Sam instantly tightened up her neck and made sure to give herself a double chin. She took a step back and immediately bowed her whole body down and ran away a few steps. Micah just stood there with his hands out and the girls started clapping. Sam went back to Micah and pat his shoulder. "Good job."

"How did you-"

"Yes, while a man is typically stronger than a woman, thumbs aren't great for holding up against someone. Now, ladies, be sure to bend all the way down. Don't knock your head into his arm, you won't be able to get away very well if you do that."

Micah looked at his thumbs and chuckled. "This is very educational. What's next?"

"Now you're gonna come from behind and try to choke me out."

Micah sighed and got behind her, placing his arm around her neck. She took a step forward, turned with a blowing of her shoulder, pushed him off and and jogged backwards away from him. Micah stood there looking confused. The girls clapped again. Now Sam noticed she had more of an audience. The whole camp was watching her work and she smiled.

"Take a step forward first and always push away from the opening, not the other way. Okay, now, Micah," she said, walking to a big tree and putting her back against it. "With one hand, try to choke me."

Micah walked to her as the gang followed and pressed his hand to her throat. Sam pivoted with her fee, making her whole body turn, as she palm struck his forearm and pushed away, her elbow bent. His hand slipped off easily. He fell a little forward and Sam wrapped her other arm around the back of his neck, pushing him down and squeezing.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

She let go of him and got away from the tree. "See, girls? Pretty simple looking. Now always pivot and turn your whole body towards the arm as your smacking him away. Micah, try again. We're gonna do it slow."

He did the same move and Sam went through all the steps slowly. She didn't squeeze this time, though. The camp looked on in awe and Sam knew she was grabbing their undivided attention.

"Okay, next." Sam got on her back on the ground. "Micah, straddle me."

Micah smiled happily and did as he was told. "This is nice seein' you under me, Miss Burke."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Focus, please."

"It's kinda hard to."

Sam shook her head with another eye roll. "Okay, choke me with one hand."

Sam made sure to keep her elbows pressed against her ribs so his knees wouldn't ride up. Micah put a hand on her throat. She took her dominant and cross gripped to hold his wrist in a monkey grip, her thumb pressed along her fingers and her elbow close to her body. She took her other hand and pulled down on his bicep. She then bent at the knees, putting her left foot around the outer part of his ankle while the other stayed between his legs. She lifted with her hips and rolled him over onto his back.

"What?!" Micah shouted.

Sam laughed and helped him up. "Now, did you all follow the steps I took? Keep your elbows pinned, grab the wrist with your thumb not apart from the other fingers, position her legs like I did, and push up and roll him over. You all caught that?" Some of the women shook their heads. "Okay Micah. Again, but slowly."

Sam repeated the steps and explained as Micah straddled her. Once again, she flipped him over. Sam grinned at the surprised Micah, then she laid back down.

"Okay, now, get between my legs." Micah's eyes widened with delight and he got between her legs. "Both hands on my neck.

Micah placed both his hands on her neck. Sam cross gripped with her right hand onto his right forearm just below the elbow, pressed her left hand to his left shoulder, pushed her left foot into his right hip, turned to the right, lifted her right leg a bit to get it onto his left shoulder blade, then lifted her left leg and circled it around his neck, pushing him onto his back and holding his right arm between her legs. She applied pressure a little on his arm to keep him there.

"My arm!" Micah yelped.

Sam heard some chuckles from the group. "Now, I have his arm in between my legs and I'm holding his wrist with both hands like so. His arm is in a very precarious situation, where all I have to do is thrust up my hips and his arm will snap."

Micah growled angrily. "Sam!"

"I'm not gonna actually do it, calm down," Sam assured him.

Some of the girls stifled some laughs and Micah glared at them. "It's not funny!"

Sam looked at the girls. "Yes, ladies, self defense is a very serious business." However, Sam winked at them.

She let go of Micah and helped him up with her. "Now, what I had Micah do was what was called a choke hold, okay? Now, a while back, I didn't actually do that when I smacked a man in the head with a rock. I honestly wasn't ready for it. You women must always be ready when a man tries to attack you that way, understand? Always be vigilant."

The girls nodded and then Sam looked at Micah. "Now, for the fun stuff."

"The fun stuff?" Micah asked.

"Yes. Now, I'm gonna show you how to get at the best areas of a man with little amount of force. Now, men can come at you from a, uh, frontal assault. Micah, if you please." Sam stood a few feet from Micah but he did nothing. "Oh, don't be shy. Come at me."

Micah rolled his eyes and went at Sam, who took her palm and smashed it into Micah's nose. He groaned and backed off, gripping his face.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled.

Sam pulled her lips inward to prevent herself from laughing. "Sorry, was that a bit much?"

"Yes!"

"Well, just be happy I didn't break your nose." Sam turned to the girls with a smile. "Use the heel of your hand and thrust upwards into the nose. Obviously, by this time, you have a chance to run away. Now, let's say he comes at you from behind."

Sam turned her back to him. Micah charged her and grabbed her from behind, lifting her up. Once Sam was able to plant her feet down, she used all her body weight to bend down and flip him over onto his back. He groaned as she stood over him, then turned away to hide a snicker. Micah slowly got up and growled.

"This is bullshit!" he yelled.

Sam faced him with a pout. "Oh, what's the matter? Am I hurting you too much?"

Micah grabbed her wrist and Sam held his knuckles, swung her arm up and around, grasping his wrist with her other hand, and pushed him down by his arm. He went to a knee and cried out. "Sam!"

Now Sam was enjoying this, and she could tell the girls were too. "Now see what I did there, ladies? He tried to grab me so I swung my arm around to put his arm in this position. It's basically turned about."

The women clapped and Sam looked down at a very angry Micah. "I'm gonna hurt you so bad, Sam!"

Sam laughed. "Is that a challenge, Micah? Because I'm up for it!"

"Sam, I think Micah's had enough humiliation for one day," Hosea warned.

Sam sighed and let go of Micah, turning her back to him. "Okay, who wants to-"

Micah grabbed her from behind suddenly and planted his feet securely to the ground, wrapping his arm around her neck. Now Sam was pissed. She pulled down on his hands, keeping her face turned to the side so as not to get choked. She bent at the knees, pivoted herself to go behind his leg, grabbed behind his knees, lifted him up, and slammed him down on the ground. He apparently smacked his head on the ground and he reached for the back of it. Sam put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"That's another lesson, ladies. Never turn your back on someone you know is angry with you."

"I bet Mary didn't give Arthur this kind of crap!" Micah shouted as he got up.

Sam laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, well, I'm not Mary."

Micah chuckled deeply. "That must be why he went to go see her today."

Sam blinked. "Come again?"

"Shut your mouth, Micah!" Miss Grimshaw shouted.

"He got a letter from Mary today. I'm assumin' he went to go see her," Micah said, chuckling to himself.

Sam's eyes narrowed as her heart sunk. "You're lying." She looked at Miss Grimshaw who was usually in charge of getting the mail. "Miss Grimshaw, please tell me he's lying."

Miss Grimshaw averted her gaze sadly. So, it was true. "It's not what it looks like, Sam. Just hear him out when he gets back."

"Oh? Why should I?!"

"Because he's out buyin' you a gift!"

"What gift?"

"It's a surprise!"

Sadie looked at Miss Grimshaw. "What surprise? What gift? What are you on about?" Miss Grimshaw whispered something in Sadie's ear and Sadie's eyes went wide. "He what?!"

Sam walked over to the girls. "What is it?"

"You're just gonna have to wait until he gets back," Miss Grimshaw explained.

Sam scowled and marched over towards the house. She charged in angrily, ran up the stairs, got into her and Arthur's bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Mary and Arthur left the theatre together, laughing at the show they'd just witnessed. Arthur took the brunette's arm in his and walked her down to the trolley.

"My life wasn't supposed to..." Mary began. "Oh..." Mary stopped Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it too late for us, Arthur?"

Arthur stared at her in disbelief. "You serious right now?"

"Run away with me, Arthur. Run away right now, and don't look back."

She reached out for him but Arthur took a step back, shaking his head. "Mary, I can't."

"Why not?" she asked desperately.

"I...I'm with someone else, Mary."

Mary looked down at her feet. "Oh. I had no idea."

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much."

Mary nodded with a tear in her eye. "Well, I wish you both nothing but the best."

Arthur watched a heartbroken Mary walk away to the trolley. She gave him one last look and he waved before she climbed on and the trolley rolled away. Arthur didn't like breaking a woman's heart, especially one that he had once cared deeply for. But ever since Sam walked into his life, the place in his heart for Mary had been filled. He took a deep breath and looked around. He had some shopping to do. He eventually found his way to the gun store and figured Sam needed a new rifle and a bow. He also bought her a revolver with every intention to teach her how to use it. After that, he went to a jewelry store and a gentlemen in a black suit greeted him.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm lookin' to buy an engagement ring," Arthur replied.


	43. The Ring

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 43: The Ring**

Sam stared at the leather bag in front of her. It contained her clothes and her other items. She was deciding whether or not she should leave or stay. She wanted to hear Arthur out, but she'd been in a similar situation before. She'd been engaged, then the man she was supposed to marry left her for another woman. She didn't want to go through that again, but Arthur was not that guy. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Still, her insecurities were nagging at her and causing her to go down a rabbit hole of dark thoughts. What if Arthur decided to run away with this person? Oh God, she dreaded to think. Where would Sam even go of Arthur was leaving her? Somewhere far away from here. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Sam?" she heard Hosea say.

"Yeah?!" she replied a bit more coldly than intended. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, yes Hosea?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Hosea opened the door and walked in. "So...what's goin' on here?"

Sam sat on the bed and held her head. "I don't know."

"...You ain't plannin' on leavin', are you?"

"...I might."

Hosea sat next to her on the bed. "But you don't even have your gun and bow."

"I'll buy a new rifle and bow."

"With what money?"

"I still have my savings," she said, patting her bag.

"I see. Well, why would you want to leave, Sam?"

"Arthur is with Mary right now. What if he...if he...leaves me for her?"

Hosea laughed. "Arthur ain't the type, Sam. Trust me."

"I can't help but think he might. It...it's happened to me before."

Hosea wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. "I see. You're worried it'll happen again, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, it won't. Trust me. Arthur isn't that type of man at all."

Sam looked at Hosea with hope in her watery eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've known the man almost his whole life. And I've met Mary. I can tell you right now, that woman can't hold a candle to you."

"Really?" she asked while wiping her eyes.

"Of course. Now, I don't necessarily condone him goin' off to see her without lettin' you know first, but that's the only idiot thing he did and will do when it comes to the subject."

Sam chuckled and wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Thank you, Hosea."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't we unpack your bag and you can go back out there and beat Micah around some more?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "Okay."

Hosea helped her unpack her back but stopped when he saw her mortar full of toothpaste. "What' this?"

Sam looked at him as she folded a shirt to put into her chest. "Oh, that's just something I made to help clean my teeth."

Hosea raised a brow as he smelled it. "Is that mint?"

"Mmhmm. Helps freshen the breath."

"I know a few camp members who could use some of this."

Sam nodded. "Well, then I'll make more. I'd need to go into town, though. No, I better go to Rhodes. I don't want Bronte's men to see me...even if Bronte is dead. By the way, any word on that?"

"Not yet, but we got some feelers about. However, if he was dead I'm sure we would have heard somethin' by now."

They finished unpacking and Sam went out with Hosea to continue the girl's lessons. Micah was no longer a willing participant, but Charled and Javier decided to join in on the fun. Sam was careful not to hurt to two of them but the women got a hoot out of them being tossed about anyway. After making sure all the women had the moves down, Sam decided to head into Rhodes to get toothbrushes and supplies for toothpaste. While she was there, she decided to get a razor and supplies for shaving cream. Her legs and armpits were getting too hairy for her liking. She was quick with her shopping so as not to arouse suspicion of "Mrs. Callahan" being back in town. She left the town with haste and headed on back to Shady Belle. As she got in, she saw Arthur's horse was there. Good, he was back. Now she could give him a good talking to.

She tethered up Orion and started walking with her supplies when she saw Arthur on the porch. Sam sighed as she neared him. He had a guilty look on his face and she smirked. Damn right he should look guilty.

"Sam," he said, sitting up from his chair. "I, um, went to-"

"I know you went and saw Mary. I'm not happy about that at all, but...I'm not gonna leave over it. Unless you give me a reason to," she explained with a sharp tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean if you haven't decided to run off with her and leave me behind."

Arthur got up from his chair and stared her down. "You really think I would do somethin' like that to you?" Sam only shrugged. Arthur scoffed and turned away, putting his hands on his belt before shifting back around and pointing at her. "I'd never do anythin' like that to you!"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Well what was I supposed to think, Arthur?! You run off to go see your ex-fianceé without telling me and expect me to just be okay with it?!"

"You weren't supposed to know about it!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's rich! Yeah, let's keep that information from me! That's a sure way to keep my trust!"

Arthur sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. But I only went to help her with her father."

"Anything else!?"

Arthur looked even more guilty. "I...well...I went to go see a theatre show with her."

Sam narrowed her eyes again. "Oh really?!"

Arthur snarled. "Just as friends!"

"Friends, my ass!" Sam walked away from him to the front doors.

Arthur grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Now you wait just a god damn-"

Sam trusted up the heel of her palm and smacked him in the nose, making him back off. "Shut up!"

Arthur gaped at her incredulously. "You almost broke my nose!"

"And I'll do more than that if you grab me like that again, Mr. Morgan!"

Sam stomped away and got into the house. She heard Arthur storm in behind her. "Don't you threaten me like that, woman! I'll take you over my knee and spank you to high hell!"

Sam laughed as she ascended the stairs. "I'd love to see you try, mother fucker!"

Arthur started running and Sam raced up the stairs to their bedroom. She opened the door, slammed it behind her, and locked it. Arthur started pounding on the door.

"Open the god damn door, Sam!" he shouted.

"Not in a million years, you bitch ass piece of shit!" The door burst open and Sam yelped, dropping all her belongings that she got in Rhodes. Arthur shut the door. He was raging mad, from the looks of it, but Sam wasn't going to back down. "Get out!"

"I won't! I live here too!"

"Then I'll move out!"

Sam turned around to start repacking. The hell with this bullshit. Arthur grabbed her and turned her around, pinning her arms at her sides as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Don't you dare talk like that, Sam! Don't you dare!"

Sam struggled in his grasp. "Let go of me!"

"No! Not until you hear me out, you stubborn bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Sam tried to knee Arthur but he blocked her knee with his leg.

"Ha! You're not gonna get me there again!"

"Oh shut up!"

Sam gave him a headbutt and he let out a groan, but he didn't let her go. "Jesus Christ, will you let me talk to ya?!"

"No!"

He pushed Sam up against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. Sam kicked at him but Arthur pressed his lower body against her before spreading her legs open with his feet, then he put his feet on her toes. He sighed in frustration as she continued to struggle.

"Listen up me," he urged.

Sam turned her head away from him. "I won't!"

"Yes, I went to a theatre show with her! And yeah, she asked me to run away with her! But I said no! Do you know why I said no? Because I'm in love with you, you big stupid idiot! And you know what else?!"

"I'm not listening!" Sam screeched in his face.

Arthur planted his lips on hers and she bit his lip hard. He backed off and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I was gonna ask you somethin', but this is not how I wanted to ask you! So I'm just gonna fuck you now and ask you later!"

"As if I'd let you fuck me right now!"

Arthur chuckled. "As much as I hate makin' you angry, god dammit if you ain't beautiful when you're this angry."

"Shut up!"

"Sam, I love you. I loved you the moment you started cursin' at me when we was in Colter."

Sam started to calm down a little but she looked away from him still. "I'm not hearing this!"

"When you was kidnapped, I was beside myself. It was killin' me each day you were gone, each night you wasn't in my bed, each second I wasn't havin' my way with you. And I don't care that Bronte bought it, havin' you in that dress was a god damn dream."

Sam eyed him a few times, still trying to stay stubborn. "I'm still not-"

Arthur kissed the side of her neck and she shuddered. Oh, that was low. "I love you so god damn much, Sam, it kills me. Don't fight with me anymore. I need to have you."

Arthur placed more heated kisses against her skin and Sam felt her anger lessen. She felt Arthur's erection digging into her and she moaned involuntarily. Ah, fucking hell. She turned her head and caught his mouth with hers.

"You're such a bastard, Arthur Morgan," she whined.

"Ha, don't I know it..." Arthur deepened the kiss and he let go of her. He started unbuckling his belt in a hurried fashion. "Pull your pants down."

Sam agreed with a moan and undid her belt, unbuttoned her pants, and yanked them around her ankles. Arthur did the same with his own pants and turned Sam around, pressing her up against the wall before shoving his cock into her. Sam gasped loudly from the pleasurable feeling of him filling her up as he thrust heavily into her. He entwined her fingers with his as he pushed her more into the wall, whispering into her ear.

"You can yell at me, beat me, curse me all you want, Sam, but I would never leave you for another woman. You hear me?" he whispered.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then say it, Samantha Burke. Say that you love me."

"I love you, Arthur Morgan."

Sam felt his free hand go for her clit and she gasped heavily when a calloused finger began kneading it. Sam arched her head back as his thrusts became more frequent and aggressive. She bucked into him in rhythm with his pumps and he grunted into her ear.

"Yeah, keep doin' that," he said.

Sam kept on bucking and grinding as he continued playing with her nub. Sam felt her orgasm start to build and soon she came, moaning out with a loud sound. Her pussy pulsated around his member and Arthur groaned several times into her ear. He kept going at her, his plunges increasing in ferocity. Sam felt another orgasm approach and when it hit her, she arched her head back again. Once again, her womanhood clenched and unclenched and this apparently sent Arthur over his own edge. He moaned out loudly and bit her neck while giving her one more deep thrust.

"Oh Arthur," she whimpered. "That was so good."

Arthur chuckled deeply and pulled out of her. "That it was."

They both took off their boots and pants then went over to the bed and laid down next to each other. Sam cuddled up next to him, kissing his neck softly.

"What were you gonna ask me?" Sam inquired.

"I'll ask you later. I need a nap after all that." Sam agreed and she shut her eyes. She needed a nap too. After a few hours of sleeping, Sam woke up to Arthur shaking her awake. "Sam, honey, wake up."

Sam rubbed at her eyes and looked at him. "Hmm? What?"

Arthur was fully dressed and she sighed, sitting up. "Get dressed and come downstairs."

"Mm? Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Sam nodded and reached for her pants. Arthur gave her a small kiss before leaving the room. She got into her pants and boots, then rebrushed her hair. She decided to leave it down as she donned her hat. Sam left the room and walked down the stairs. As the grogginess left her, she wondered what was going on. All she knew was that he had a surprise for her. When she got to the foot of the stairs, she halted and stretched. Karen was in the living room and gave Sam one of her best smiles.

"You look happy," Sam said. "What's the occasion?"

Karen giggled. "You'll see."

Sam shook her head and chuckled. "Let me guess. Something to do with Arthur's surprise?"

"Yup!"

"Care to give me a hint?"

"No hints."

Sam stuck her tongue out at Karen and walked to the front doors. When she opened them, Arthur was there waiting for her...along with everyone else. What the hell kind of surprise was this?

Sam looked at Arthur suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Arthur removed his hat and began messing with the brim. "Sam, I...remember earlier, I said I had somethin' to ask you?"

Sam cocked her head to one side. "Yes?"

Arthur cleared his throat. He looked nervous. Why was he nervous. Then it dawned on her. Oh my God. Was he going to propose? No way. There was no way he was going to propose. It was way too soon in the relationship, although Sam couldn't deny she hadn't thought about it, and she was almost certain in the nineteenth century that people didn't put a time limit between courting and proposing marriage. Or was that the eighteenth century? Sam cleared her head. No, she wasn't about to let her mind wander at this particular moment. There was no way he was proposing. Nope. Get your head out of the clouds, Sam. There was just no way. However, all her doubts shattered when Arthur got down on one knee. Oh shit. This was really happening.

"Sam, when you was kidnapped, I realized I didn't want to be without you ever again. And when you came back, I made a decision that I'd ask for you to never leave me again..." he said, pulling out a red box with a white ribbon on it. He opened it to reveal a gold ring with a big diamond on it, and little gold leaves on the side with little diamonds in them. "Samantha Burke, will you marry me?"

Jesus H. Roosevelt mother fucking Christ. What was she going to say?


	44. The Answer

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 44: The Answer**

Sam was staring wide eyed at Arthur with her jaw dropped. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Jesus fucking Christ. Arthur just proposed to her. He just proposed to her. Oh my God, he just proposed to her.

"Um, Sam?" Arthur asked nervously. "You okay?" Sam didn't say anything, nor did she move a muscle. "Samantha?"

"...You...a-a-are you being serious right now?" she asked, her voice shaky and gentle.

"Yes. I'm bein' serious right now." Sam felt weak in the knees but she did her best not to lose strength and fall over. That didn't amount to much. She plopped down on her butt on the porch steps, feeling woozy and hearing her heart pounding in her ears. Arthur's face showed concern. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked.

"Y-you really wanna marry me? Really?" she gasped.

Arthur laughed. "Of course I do. You don't believe me?"

"Not really. I mean...why would you want to marry me? There's so many other women you could-"

Arthur leaned forward and kissed her. "I want you and only you, Samantha Burke. Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Sam began laughing. She still didn't believe him. This had to be joke. If it was, though, she was more than happy to play the fool. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Arthur Morgan."

The gang cheered while Arthur smiled and took the ring out of the box. He slipped it on her ring finger and Sam kissed him heatedly. Arthur helped her stand up and she clung to him, digging her face into his shoulder. She was on cloud nine at this point. She hadn't expected him to propose, and yet he had. Sam was still laughing from being overjoyed.

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Dutch shouted.

Sam chuckled into Arthur's arm. Dutch and his parties. They sure were having a lot of them. The whiskey and beer were brought out and the music began to play. Sam was surrounded by all the woman who were oggling her ring while Arthur went off somewhere.

"Oh, it's gorgeous, Sam!" Karen squealed.

Tilly gasped. "And look at those leaves, so classy!"

The women surrounded Sam more to get a closer look and Sam was more than happy to show it off. After taking a good look at it, she realized it must have cost Arthur a fortune to buy it. It had five diamonds, for crying out loud. Had he been saving up for this ring? Once the women were done fawning over it, Sam made her way over to Arthur.

"So, how much did this ring cost you, anyway?" she asked.

Arthur smirked at her. "I'm not tellin' you that."

Sam clung to his arm. "Oh come on, please?"

Arthur smacked her arm gently. "No."

"You're such a kill joy."

Arthur laughed loudly. "What's that mean?"

"It means you're no fun."

Arthur smirked again. "You wasn't sayin' that earlier," he whispered.

Sam snorted into laughter. "Cad."

Arthur smiled like he was the devil. "Oh, I'll show you a cad."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her deeply, running his hands down to her ass and spanking both cheeks. Sam yelped and Arthur chuckled deeply. He kept kissing her and Sam laid her arms lazily around his neck.

"Oh, you two!" Uncle barked.

Sam and Arthur parted lips and looked at Uncle. "What?" they both asked Uncle.

Uncle laughed and handed them both a beer. "You two outta get a room."

Sam took her beer and drank some. "Oh come on, like you've never kissed in public before!" Sam said.

Uncle cackled. "Well, congratulations to the happy couple."

Arthur and Sam took drinks of their beers before joining people at the fire. Javier had just started playing another song when Sam and Arthur sat down on the ground. Sam didn't know the words but after a couple choruses, she got the gist and tried to sing along. It was in Spanish, a language she was not fluent in, so her words were a bit jarbled. Then again, so were a lot of other people's words as they sang. When the song ended, people cheered and Sam went along with it. She finished off her beer and went off to go find a new one. While she went to the beer box and opened herself a bottle, she heard Dutch and Molly arguing.

"For the love of God, stop givin' me that lost puppy look," Dutch said.

"So! You're speakin' to me, at least!" Molly snapped.

"Oh, it's always about your needs, isn't it? I have never known a woman with so many needs!"

"You don't know the first thing about a woman's needs!"

Dutch scoffed. "How selfish are you?! Are you even aware of the price on my head, the pressures I'm under?!"

"If you'd only talk to me, I could help. I wanna help ya, Dutch, but there's this wall..."

"You can help by leavin' me alone so I can actually think for once!"

"You're a bastard, Dutch van der Linde!"

Sam watched Molly walk away from Dutch and she watched Dutch groan in frustration. It saddened her to see those two at odds. She grabbed another beer and walked over to Dutch, holding it out to him.

"You look like you could use a drink," she said.

Dutch looked up at her and sighed, grabbing the beer from her. "Thanks."

Sam sat down next to Dutch and took a sip of her beer. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

A few moments of silence passed when Dutch spoke up. "I mean...she just nags for attention all the time. It's exhausting," he said, waving his bottle about.

"Well, are you surprised? She's a high born lady. She's used to having all her needs met," Sam observed.

Dutch looked at Sam and smiled. "You do make a good point."

"Still, she did say for you to talk to her about your problems. Is that really such a bad thing?" Sam asked, taking a drink of beer.

"Yes. I'm fine and don't need to talk to her about anything."

"And yet you're talking to me."

"That's different. She wouldn't understand anything I'm goin' through, whereas you have become quite acquainted with our lifestyle."

Sam hmmed and took another swig of beer. "I don't think she needs to understand exactly what you're going through, but I think she just wants to support you through it by listening to what you have to say."

Dutch raised a brow at Sam and drank from his beer bottle. "And you think that'll help?"

"Well, it's certainly better than you two fighting all the time."

Dutch sighed and stood up. "Well, perhaps I better go talk to her, see how it goes."

Sam got up as well. "You should, but don't get upset if she's cold at first. That girl's feisty."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "Don't I know it. Thanks, Sam."

Dutch pat Sam on the shoulder and walked off to find Molly. Sam drank the rest of her beer and went to the box to crack open another. She went and joined Arthur by the fire once more, who was having a cigarette.

"Where did you go off to?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, just talkin' to Dutch," Sam said with a groan as she sat down on the ground. "I was playing therapist for him and Molly."

"Therapist?"

"A shrink. You know, like Sigmund Freud."

"Who's that?"

Sam lit herself a cigarette and took a puff. "A psychologist. Someone who helps people with their issues by talking things out with some insight."

"Oh."

"That sounds like a load of hogs wallop to me," Bill said.

"Oh, it might be. Who the hell knows?" Sam answered.

She knew psychology wasn't really around yet, and even if it was, she was almost certain Bill would still think it was hots wallop.

* * *

It was the next day and Sam was fully rested. While Arthur was planning the river boat heist with Trelawny, Dutch, Strauss, and Javier, Sam was up in their bedroom trying to make a shaving cream concotion that the general store clerk in Rhodes had instructed her to do. She had wanted to be a part of the heist, or at least a part of her did, but Arthur said she was still a bit too green for it. This made her angry, so she decided to distract herself by shaving her hairy armpits and legs. When she got the right consistency that she wanted, she took off her pants and shirt and started foaming up the cream with a brush. She applied the cream to her armpits and legs, then she took the straight razor and shaved her armpits very, very carefully. However, she did manage to knick herself on the last stroke.

"Ah, crap," she said.

She grabbed a towel and quickly rubbed down her armpits. Now for the hard part. Sam settled herself down on the bed and began to shave. This was actually quite difficult as she'd never actually shaved with a straight razor before. She stroked, then wiped down the blade, then stroked again. She kept repeating this procedure, giving herself cuts almost each time.

"Fuck," she growled.

By the time she was done with the lower part of her left leg, she had cuts everywhere. This really was difficult. Just then, Arthur walked in. He saw what she was doing and laughed.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he inquired with an amused tone.

"I'm knitting a quilt, what's it look like?" Sam uttered sarcastically.

Arthur laughed again, then looked at her shin. "You really cut yourself up there."

"No shit."

Arthur sighed and walked to her. "Let me do it for you."

Sam arched a brow at him. "You want to shave my legs?"

"Sure. At least you won't get cut up that way."

Sam puffed and handed him the razor. "Fine."

Arthur knelt down in front of her and began shaving the lower part of her right leg with ease, wiping the cream off the blade when needed. Sam realized this was actually quite intimate and she couldn't help but smile at him. He glanced at her for a moment before shaving again.

"What are you smilin' about?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just...I've never let a man shave my legs before," she replied sheepishly. "It's nice."

"Does that make me special?" he asked, shaving one of her knees.

"Yes."

Arthur grinned up at her and got to her other knee. When that was done, he spread her legs and started working on her thighs. Sam noticed how close he was and she felt herself become a little wet. God, just being in his proximity made her so horny. Arthur must have noticed because his blue eyes suddenly dilated. He continued his work but looked a little distracted.

"Focus, please," Sam urged.

"I am," he said. And he was careful as he finished the fronts of her upper legs. "Stand up and turn around."

Sam did as she was told and Arthur began working on the back of her legs. Occasionally, his hand wandered to her rump and it made Sam tremble with anticipation. With each stroke of the blade, Sam became more turned on from the intimacy and the care he was taking to her legs. When he was finished, he wiped down her legs with the towel but he didn't tell her to move. Sam felt him pull her panties down slowly to her ankles, then she felt his finger glide across her slit. Sam closed her eyes and moaned softly from the feeling. He kept sliding his finger back and forth, occasionally inserting a finger inside her womanhood.

"I'm really happy you said yes to marryin' me," he whispered.

"I'm really happy that you asked," Sam answered. "Is this your way of showing your appreciation?"

"That's one way to look at it."

He turned her around and looked up at her, sliding two fingers in to feel around inside of her. Sam shuddered from the pleasure and felt her legs tighten. Oh god, she was going to come soon already. Her insides twitched and Arthur chuckled.

"Already so close?" he asked softly.

Sam nodded her head. "Uh huh."

"Sit down and lean back."

Sam placed her butt on the edge of the bed and settled her weight on her forearms, looking at him as his tongue licked her nub. It made Sam jerk when she felt his wet tongue on her small bundle of nerves. Her breathing started hitching when his fingers went in and out of her and he once again licked her. He was being slow and deliberate and Sam knew it was on purpose. He was making sweet love to her pussy with his mouth and hands and it brought about a few emotions she was not very familiar with. It was like he was looking into her soul and while it made her feel vulnerable, she didn't really care. It was wonderful how she could feel that way with another person without being embarassed or afraid.

"This feels so good," she groaned out.

Sam opened her legs more to allow Arthur better access. Staring down at him, making eye contact with him, made her feel closer to him. He never broke his gaze on her, not even when she came. Sam didn't break eye contact at all, even when he was done pleasuring her. Or so she thought. He stood on his knees and began taking his clothes off.

"Take off your bra," he said gruffly.

Sam sat up and unclasped her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and arms. When they were both naked, Arthur directed her to move parallel to the bed and flat on her back. He crawled on top of her and pushed his member inside of her, putting his arms around her in a warm embrace and kissing her softly. His thrusts were soft and slow, and Sam bucked into each pump Arthur made. She dragged her nails gently across his back, making him groan out in ecstasy. This made him nibble on the flesh of her neck and Sam turned her head to the side to let him do more of it.

He leaned down and kissed the scars on her chest before putting a nipple into his mouth, his other hand grasping her neglected breast. His tongue flicked her fleshy nub and Sam arched her back up, her body begging for more. He obliged her and suckled harder, twisting her other nipple a little. This sent her quickly over the edge, her pussy pulsating from her orgasm. Arthur went back to holding and kissing her and Sam once again clawed softly at his back. He grabbed one of hands and intertwined their fingers, holding it beside her head. Oh God, how sweet he was being to her. Sam sucked on his lower lip and Arthur moaned into her mouth, making him plunge into her a little faster than before. Sam pulled him closer to her body and kissed his cheek, then his neck, then his earlobe. Her teeth grazed along the ear and this earned another moan from Arthur. God, she loved making him moan and groan.

"Sam, you're goin' to make me come if you keep doin' that," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Then come with me," she uttered, nibbling on his ear once more.

Arthur dug deeper inside Sam and she bit his shoulder softly. Arthur grunted and groaned and Sam knew his climax was coming. She felt her own on the horizon and they both soon moaned out together, both experiencing an orgasm at the same time. Arthur thrust into her a few more times before sliding out and kissing her.

"That was amazing," she whispered. "I've never had sex like that before."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her again. "Well, there's a first time for everythin'."

They went back to kissing for a few moments before Arthur rolled onto his back with a look of complete satisfaction on his face. Sam grabbed her blanket, covered them both up and snuggled up against her fiancÃ, laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him. Arthur stroked her arm back and forth, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Arthur," she said.

"I love you too, Sam," he said back to her.

Sam grinned and snuggled closer. "So, when would you like to get married?"

"As soon as possible."

"Do we need a marriage license?

"I believe so."

"And then what?"

"Then we get married. Would you like a dress for the occasion?"

Sam looked up at him. "If you're going to wear a tuxedo or suit, then yes."

Arthur stroked her face. "Either way, you'll look beautiful, I'm sure."

Sam blushed mildly and laid her head back down. "I suppose it'll have to be in a church, huh?"

"Yeah. Why? Don't people get married in churches in your time?"

"They do, but sometimes others choose a different venue. For example, my ex and I were gonna get married in the Japanese gardens of the Minnesota Zoo."

"The zoo? Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh. I'll be." Sam giggled and kissed his chest before lazily twirling some of his chest hair with her finger. "Sam, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya."

"Hmm, yes?"

Arthur took a deep breathe before speaking. "I found out earlier that Bronte's still alive."

Sam looked at him with a serious expression. "Well, shit."


	45. Hygiene

_I want to thank Blaze1992 for the self defense and hygiene ideas. Also want to thank the recent reviewers, anonymous and registered alike._

**Chapter 45: Hygiene**

"I know," Arthur said. "But hey, don't worry. We still got plans to kill him. Dutch is still investigatin' that, at least."

Sam sighed in relief. "Well, that's a good thing, then. But let's not talk about that now."

"Fair enough. What'chu wanna talk about?"

"I dunno. Just...anything but Bronte."

Arthur chuckled. "Okay."

Sam looked up at him. "So, I don't know how weddings go back in this time, but in my time, they're pretty expensive so...how about we keep it simple?"

"Okay. Well, we'll need a priest, a church, and at least two witnesses to see us get married. I got a feelin' that's covered, though."

Sam suddenly had an idea. "Hey, what about Reverend Swanson officiating for us?"

Arthur looked down at her. "That's not a bad idea, as long as he's sober."

Sam giggled and laid her head back down. "So, when do you want to go get the marriage license."

Arthur made a deep sigh. "Ideally, I'd like to go today, but with, well, you know who bein' you know what, it might not be safe for you in the city."

"Then we better hurry up and kill Bronte. I want more fudge."

Arthur cackled. "I can always get you more, darlin'."

"You spoil me."

Arthur rolled over on top of her and smirked. "I can spoil you with other things, too."

Sam looked down to see his erection at full standing. "Already?"

"Uh huh."

"Well then, spoil away, Mr. Morgan," she said with a big smile.

Arthur chuckled deeply and spread her legs open. He ran a hand down her leg and smiled.

"God, your legs feel so smooth now. I think I like this shavin' thing." There was a knock on the door and Arthur pressed his forehead to Sam's chest in frustration. "Yeah?" he called out.

The door opened to reveal Dutch. "Arthur, I need you to-"

Sam yelped when she made eye contact with Dutch, who immediately blushed. Arthur scowled at him. Thank God they were covered by the blanket.

"Really, Dutch?!" Arthur snapped.

"Sorry!" Dutch said before scampering away and shutting the door. "Anyway, uh, Arthur, that river boat poker game is tonight, in case you forgot," Dutch said through the door. "You might want to head into town now and meet up with Trelawny."

Arthur sighed and bowed his head. "Alright, Dutch, alriiight."

Sam giggled as she heard footsteps patter away from the door. "Oh my God," Sam laughed. "If only you hadn't broken the lock on the door."

Arthur cackled whole heartedly. "Well, next time we'll put somethin' in front of the door."

Arthur climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. Sam followed suit, then she brushed her hair and put on her hat. Arthur also put his hat on.

"Well, good luck on the heist," she said.

Arthur gave her a kiss. "Thank you, Mrs. Morgan."

Sam beamed at the sound of being called "Mrs. Morgan". "I'm not Mrs. Morgan yet."

"But you will be very, very soon," he said, giving her another kiss before exiting the room. "Tomorrow I'm givin' you a lesson with that revolver."

"Can't wait."

Sam giggled and decided to make a big batch of toothpaste. She was going to introduce everyone in camp to this kind of hygiene. When she got outside with all her supplies and dumped them on a table, she suddenly realized she didn't really have water to use. Well, fuck. It was either swamp water or water from their barrels. She walked over to Pearson.

"Hey Pearson, what kind of water do you use for our stew?" she asked.

"Water from the barrels, of course," he replied. Sam cringed internally but nodded. She grabbed her coffee cup and dipped it into the barrel. She was going to boil it. "What are you doin', sailor?" Pearson asked.

"Making toothpaste," she replied, bringing the cup over to the fire.

"What's toothpaste?" he asked and he followed her.

"Oh, just something to clean your teeth and mouth with," she answered, putting the metal cup into the fire.

"Strange. And you're boiling water because...?"

"To kill off germs."

"Germs?"

Sam sighed. "Viruses and bacteria."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so, Sam? I already have a whole thing of water that I boiled. You can just use that."

Sam looked at Pearson with a blink. "Oh."

She took the cup out of the fire with a towel and dumped the water out. She walked over with Pearson to his water that was boiled and dipped her cup in before going over back to the table. As she poured water into her mortar, she mixed in baking soda and then mint extract. She started mixing it up and Pearson watched her from the side.

"You use baking soda for that stuff?"

"Uh huh."

"But...it's baking soda."

"Yes, I know, but it's also used as a cleaning agent."

Hosea walked up to them. "Ah, so this is your infamous toothpaste, huh..." Hosea said.

"Yes."

"She uses baking soda with it, Hosea. Baking soda," Pearson said with a confused look on his face.

Hosea laughed and pat Pearson on the shoulder. "Relax, Pearson. I'm sure Sam knows what she's doin'."

"What are you doin'?" Charles asked as he walked up to the table.

Sam chuckled. "Making toothpaste. It cleans the mouth and teeth."

Sam was done mixing. It wasn't as thick and gooey like regular toothpaste but it would do. She dipped her brush into the concotion and began brushing her teeth.

"Feel free to give it a shot," she mumbled, pointing to the other toothbrushes. "It won't hurt to try."

Hosea grabbed a brush, dipped it in, and brought the bristles to his mouth. He started brushing and made a sound of approval. "It tastes like mint," he garbled.

"Yup, I have mint extract in there. I would have used regular mint leaves but I have no idea where to find those...not to mention I have no idea what they look like," she said as she stick the bristles in her cheek to make herself more coherent sounding.

"You can find them near water, usually," Charles said, grabbing a brush and coating the bristles in the liquid. "Well, here goes."

Sam resumed brushing her teeth and looked at Mr. Pearson. He looked almost horrified. "Oh for fuck's sake, dude. It's not going to kill you."

Sam turned and spit the paste in her mouth on the ground. Hosea did the same and smacked his lips. "My mouth feels tingly. Is that normal?"

"Yep. That means it's clean."

"What's goin' on here?" Bill asked, being followed by the other camp members.

"I'm introducing a hygienic practice of brushing teeth. I got brushes for all of you if you want to give it a shot."

Pretty soon she had the whole camp joining in, including a reluctant Mr. Pearson. He warmed up to the idea when he tasted the toothpaste, though.

"So, what's the point of this?" Tilly asked.

"It's to clean your mouth and teeth of plaque and germs and such," Sam replied.

"What's plaque?"

"It's a buildup of food on your teeth."

"Oooh. Is that bad?"

"Yeah. It gives you cavities. Holes in your teeth. Makes your teeth fall out."

Sam was getting a little tired of having to explain personal mouth hygiene over and over, but she knew these people didn't know any better and it seemed to be a huge success with everyone. She'd have to make then their very own toothpaste tubes but she wasn't sure what to use for those. Perhaps glass bottles could be used instead since the paste wasn't actually that thick. She'd have to go back into Rhodes and buy some. Once she was done getting everyone to brush their teeth, explaining that they should do it twice a day, she went and put her supplies away. She was going off to Rhodes to buy...hmm, twenty four glass bottles and a funnel, maybe along with more toothpaste supplies.

Sam saddled up Orion and headed out on her own with her new rifle, bow and revolver. She appreciated Arthur buying her replacements. He was such a good fiance. No, a great one. Time passed slowly as she made her way to Rhodes, spotting boar and deer along the way. Hmm, perhaps she should bring some food back as well. Sam finally got to Rhodes and went to the general store to get all the supplies. Unfortunately, he did not have any empty glass bottles to sell. Damn. However, he told her about a store in Saint Denis that sold glass bottles. Well, shit. Did she dare risk going to Saint Denis on her own?

Hell no. She was going to ask some of the men to accompany her. On her way back to camp, she hunted some boar and a nice buck. It felt good to hunt again. As Sam got into camp, she brought the buck, the boar meat, and the deer and boar pelts to Pearson. He greatly appreciated the offering. Sam looked around for Charles and Bill. Maybe they'd go with her.

"Hey Charles! Bill!" Sam shouted.

"They went out," John said from a table.

"Damn," she said.

"Why? What do you need?"

"I need someone to go to Saint Denis with me. I don't want to go alone, not with Bronte still alive."

John stood up. "I'll go with you."

Sam smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeah. What do you need to go for?"

"Just some glass bottles for the camp's individual toothpastes."

John laughed lightly. "You're really takin' this seriously, huh?"

"Yep. Hygiene is important."

"Well, alright then. Let's go."

Sam grinned and walked over to Orion, waiting for John to saddle up Old Boy. While that was going on, Hosea walked up to them both.

"You both goin' to Saint Denis?" he asked.

"Yup," Sam said. "John is my escort because Bronte is still alive and I don't want to get caught by any of his men."

"Hmm. Mind if I tag along?"

Sam shrugged. "The more, the merrier."

Hosea smiled and went to saddle up his own mount, Silver Dollar. When the two men were done, all three of them mounted up and headed out.

* * *

"Well, never a dull moment," Trelawny said.

Arthur was shaking the water off himself. The river boat deal had been fine until after the robbery occurred and the four robbers had to swim to shore. "Yeah, that's one way of puttin' it," Arthur said.

"So, how much did we get?"

Arthur went into his satchel and grabbed the wet money. "A few thousand, I think," he said, trying to divvy up the money. It was hard to when the cash was wet. When he was done counting, he handed off Strauss, Trelawny, and Javier's share. "Pretty good."

"Yes, indeed."

"And," Arthur said, pulling out a watch, "this watch. Apparently it's worth a bunch a bunch." He handed it to Strauss. "A Swiss, or a Reutlinger or somethin'?"

"Nice watch." Herr Strauss shook it by his ear. "Yes, it's a Reutlinger, alright."

Arthur snatched it. "Well give it back, then. Alright, c'mon. Let's get outta here. I am most anxious to go see my fianceé."

The men walked into Saint Denis, still soaking wet. They found the driver so Arthur could have his weapons back. They laughed a little and talked as they ambled down the streets, each finding their own mounts separately. When Arthur found his, he was already alone. He made the way through the streets to head west out of the city, and soon he was back at camp. And what he saw was...interesting to say the least. People were brushing their teeth.

"What in the hell?" he said out loud.

Karen waved at him. "Hi!" she yelled. "Your sweetheart taught us all about personal hygiene today!"

Arthur cackled and put his hands on his hips. "Well, shit. At least she kept herself busy. What else did she do today?"

"Oh, she went to Rhodes for supplies but they didn't have the glass bottles she needed to make all of us toothpaste so she had to go to Saint Denis."

"She what?!" Arthur barked.

"Oh relax," Kareb said with a hand wave. "She went with John and Hosea. They made sure she was safe from that Bronte feller."

Arthur sighed with relief. "Well, where is she now?"

"Probably washing her hands. Apparently we're supposed to wash our hands all the time now to fight...germs. She's real serious about it. And we're supposed to bathe more often, too."

Arthur started laughing. That girl cracked him up with her twenty-first century ways. "So, are you enjoyin' it?"

"I like the toothpaste stuff. Leaves my mouth all tingly. Sam says that means it's clean. Have you tried it yet?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"Well, she'll probably make you, so be prepared."

"I will."

Karen suddenly looked at Arthur funny. "Why are you all wet?"

Arthur sighed. "It's a long story."

Arthur walked past Karen towards the house. He had to get out of these wet clothes. Before he could get to the house, though, Mary-Beth stopped him.

"Arthur, have you seen Kieran around anywhere?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"He's gone missin' and I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine, Mary-Beth."

Mary-Beth didn't exactly look convinced, but she sighed. "Alright, thank you," she said before walking away.

Arthur resumed his walk back to the house. When he got up the stairs to his bedroom, he opened it to see Sam filling up bottles with a funnel. She took one look at him and gasped.

"Baby, you're all wet! What happened?" she asked, standing up from her chair and walking to him.

"Oh, heh heh heh. We uh, had to jump from the boat to land. All hell broke loose at the end," he explained.

"Oh. Well," she walked behind him and helped him take his jacket off, "did you get some money at least?"

"A bit, yes. And a Reutlinger watch."

"Ooh, nice." Sam helped Arthur out of the rest of his clothes and found a few wire hangers to put his three piece suit on. Arthur watched her hang his suit up nice and neat on each hanger and smiled at her. She looked at him with a confused expression. "What?"

Arthur approached her and kissed her. "You're just so good to me. I feel like I don't even deserve you."

Sam laughed and kissed him hard. "Don't you talk like that, Mr. Morgan," she breathed. "You do it too much, I just might start to believe you."

Arthur frowned at her. "Now you're just teasin' me."

Sam giggled and stroked his cheek. "I thought you liked to be teased?"

"Not like this."

Sam smirked at him suggestively. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan. Shall I tease you in the way you like, then?"

Arthur smiled and yanked her in close. "Absolutely," he said, walking backwards to the bed with her in his arms. "Tease me just how I like it."


	46. Kieran

**Chapter 46: Kieran**

It was the middle of the night when Arthur woke up to Sam talking in her sleep. She hadn't done that in a while.

"Mmm, Arthur..." Sam said while in a deep slumber.

Arthur rested his weight on his arm while draping his other arm across her stomach. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Sam took a deep, sleepy breath. "Tell that buck I don't need him anymore..."

Arthur grinned and kissed her cheek. "Alright. Listen here, pal. Sam don't need you no more, so stop comin' around."

Sam frowned in her sleep. "He's not goin' away."

Arthur chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Then ignore him."

"I can't," she whimpered. "He's coming after me."

Arthur sat up quickly. Uh oh. "Sam, run."

Sam started rolling about in her sleep. "I...he's catching up."

Arthur tried to shake her awake. "Sam, wake up. Don't let him get to you."

"He's coming," she whined, thrashing a little as she slept.

Arthur tried waking her up again. She wasn't waking up. Suddenly her body disappeared and Arthur's eyes widened from fear.

"Sam?" He got up out of bed as a fog came drifting into the room. A buck walked in from the porch and looked at Arthur as he put on his pants. "Where did she go?!" he demanded.

"She went home to her time," the buck said in Arthur's voice.

"But why?! She wanted to stay with me!"

"Because you can't protect her."

"Arthur?" he heard Sam, her voice disembodied and echoing.

"Sam! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Arthur, I can't find you!"

Arthur ran past the buck and out of the bedroom. More fog was all over the house. "Sam!"

"Arthur, where are you?!"

Sam's voice came in a little clearer. It sounded like it was coming from outside in the back. He raced around the staircase and down, then went out the back door. The whole area was thick with fog. He walked around, calling out her name, until he came across Bronte's mansion. He heard Sam screaming from inside. Arthur could also hear Eliza and Isaac screaming. What the hell? Arthur kicked at the front door but it wouldn't budge.

"Not again..." he groaned. He knew he was dreaming but he couldn't help but try to kick the door down. More screaming came from inside. "I'm comin'!"

He kept trying to break the door down and finally it crashed open. Now he was in Eliza and Isaac's house. He walked forward and saw Eliza, Isaac and Sam clinging to one another as Bronte aimed a gun at them. Bronte looked back at Arthur, the devil in his smile and eyes.

"You can't save them, and you won't keep Sam from me. I'll find her and you'll never see her again."

"Over my dead body!" Arthur snapped.

Bronte shrugged and pointed the gun at Arthur. "Suit yourself."

Bronte fired the gun before Arthur could react. He looked down and saw blood trickling from his chest. Shit. Arthur fell to the floor, looking at Sam, Isaac and Eliza. They all looked horrified. Bronte came over and aimed the gun at Arthur's head, then a shot rang out.

Arthur shot up in bed, breathing and sweating heavily. He looked around for Sam but she wasn't in bed. He realized it was morning and quickly scrambled out of bed, only shoving on his pants. He marched out of the bedroom and down the stairs. When he got to the front doors, he shoved them open and looked around outside. He immediately saw the gang members crowded in a circle and he walked over to them. He peeked over to see Sam on the ground, pushing on Charles' chest.

"Now you gotta do this thirty times, and then you give mouth to mouth," said Sam, tilting Charles head back and pinching his nose. "Tilt the head back, pinch the nose, and give two breaths, mouth to mouth."

"But what if it's a guy I have to give CPR to?" Bill asked. "That...that ain't right."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Someone is dying and you're worried about looking gay?"

"Gay? Why would I look happy to kiss a man?"

Sam rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I meant homosexual."

"Oh. Well, yes. I'd rather let someone die than look like a homosexual."

"What if it was one of us who was dying?" Sam asked.

Bill shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I...shit, I don't know!"

Sam shook her head and sighed. She spotted Arthur with a smile. "Oh, good morning, sleepy head." She suddenly lifted a brow. "And not even fully dressed."

Arthur blushed as everyone looked at him. "Sorry, I uh...ahem, I'll go put a shirt on."

Arthur turned around and walked back toward the house. He got to the bedroom and got a dark red button down shirt on. As he buttoned it up, Sam walked in.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Arthur looked at her with a small grin. "I'm fine. I just...had another bad dream, is all."

Sam frowned and neared him. "How bad was it?"

Arthur shook his head, turning away from her and walking towards the bed. "I don't want to talk about it." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her from his peripherals. "...You know, it might be safer for you if you go back."

"...Go back? To my own time?"

Arthur turned to her, a shameful expression on his face. "Yes."

Sam scoffed at him. "How can you even say that? We're getting married, for fuck's sake."

"I know, but...what if I can't protect you from Bronte? I couldn't protect Eliza and Isaac, and I-"

Sam stomped to him and kissed him gently before pulling back to look into his eyes and hold his cheeks. "Stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control. And I am not leaving you. Not ever. You hear me?"

Arthur's arms enveloped her while he gave her a tender peck on the lips. "I hear you."

This made him feel much better, though there was still a small part of him nagging that she would be safer back in 2020.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk, right?" said Sam. "About anything."

"I know. Thank you."

Sam looked into his eyes again and chuckled. "Do you know that you're the love of my life?"

Arthur smiled happily at her. "Now I do."

She snickered and gave him a big smooch on the lips. "When are you gonna help me shoot my new gun?"

"We can do that today, if you want."

"Sure. But I'm gonna go out hunting, first. We're getting low on food again." She gave him another kiss and grabbed her rifle, bow, and the ammunition needed. "By the way, I made you a bottle of toothpaste and I bought you a toothbrush. You start doing that twice a day."

Arthur looked at the table with the map on it and saw what she was talking about. "Ah, do I have to?"

"Not unless you want yellow teeth that'll fall out."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fiiine."

Sam grinned and turned to walk out. "Just pour a little on the bristles, scrub your teeth for a minute, then spit it out. Simple."

Arthur shook his head with a wheezy chuckle before tucking his shirt into his pants. He approached the map table, grabbed the glass bottle and opened it. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Sam was about to go down the stairs when Hosea was coming up. "Oh, hi Sam. I was just comin' to get ya. Can we talk for a bit?" Hosea asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure."

Hosea ascended the rest of the way. "Follow me."

Sam walked behind him to the front balcony of the house. She lit a cigarette as she walked out, inhaled, then exhaled the smoke. "So, what's going on, Hosea?"

Hosea leaned against the railing, looking out at the camp. "It's been wracking my brain, these past couple of months...I know I shouldn't pry, I know it's none of my business, but," Hosea turned around to give her a serious expression. "How did you end up in Colter?"

Ah shit. Sam had hoped this conversation wasn't going to be brought up again, so she never really came up with a cover story. Maybe she could actually tell him the truth. Hell, Arthur took the news rather well, but then again Arthur saw some proof. And Sam's wallet was back at Bronte's house, which had her driver's license in it, among other things that could prove her claims held water.

"Well?"

Sam blinked herself back to reality and sighed, taking another hit from her cigarette. "Well, it's...an impossible story, really. You might want to sit down for this."

Hosea nodded. "Alright," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He crossed his legs, folded his hands in his lap and looked up at her. "I'm listening."

Sam closed her eyes, leaning against the railing by her hands. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. "I was sent there."

"I see. By whom?"

"Not whom," she said, opening her eyes to stare him in the face. "By what."

Hosea leaned forward, looking confused as ever. "I don't follow."

Sam took another drag from her cigarette. "I'm from the future, Hosea."

Hosea blinked at her madly before he burst into hysterics. "You're what?"

The doors to the balcony opened and Sam jolted around to see Arthur and Dutch. They both looked at her and Hosea. Hosea was still laughing. "Sorry, did we interrupt somethin'?" asked Dutch.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Well, I..."

Hosea slapped his leg and calmed down. "Arthur, you've got a real funny woman on your hands."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Arthur asked.

Hosea sighed happily. "Sam just told me she got sent to Colter through time travel. She's from the future," he laughed.

Dutch started laughing too. Sam shut her eyes and bowed her head. "I'm not joking around."

"Oh yeah, okay," Dutch giggled. "Right. How...how far into the future?"

"A hundred twenty one years."

Both the men burst out into hysterics again while Sam looked at Arthur. He certainly wasn't laughing at all. In fact, he looked a little irritated. Dutch nudged Arthur.

"Arthur, your future wife is a time traveler!" Dutch said with a laugh.

Arthur sighed, crossing his arms. "I know."

Both the men calmed down and looked at both Arthur's and Sam's grim expressions. They stopped laughing and now looked like they were in shock.

"Wait a minute," Hosea said. "You're bein' serious?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Dutch blinked then looked at Arthur. "Arthur...she..." Dutch looked back at Sam. "You really think you're from the future?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I was born in 1987. I came to Colter from the year 2020, where all hell has broken loose with a fucking pandemic, murder hornets, a giant fire in Australia, and Carol fuckin' Baskin with this whole Tiger King shit. We have a president who looks like an Oompa Loompa who wants to build a god damn wall on the Mexican border, and he was impeached, by the way, but it only got through the House and the Senate acquitted him. Civilization has thrived into large ass cities, horseless carriages are all the rage, and people drink nothing but fancy ass coffees in Starbucks while blindly staring at their phones...sorry, communication devices, on every fucking corner of every fucking city."

The two older gentlemen merely stared at her with their mouths agape while Arthur crossed his arms and chuckled. "And to think...you once wanted to go back to all that."

Sam blew out smoke from her cigarette, making a raspberry sound, and she started giggling. "Yes. I did."

Hosea and Dutch looked at each other, then back at Sam. "Do you have proof?" Dutch asked.

"Yes, but it's back at Bronte's mansion. Hopefully he hasn't...gone through my wallet and figured it out."

"He probably has. Maybe that's why he wanted to keep you," Arthur said.

Sam shook her head. "No, it wasn't that," she said uncomfortably.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Sam looked to the floor. "Well, he-"

"What is that?" Dutch asked in surprise as he looked beyond Sam.

They all turned around and looked to see a man on a horse...holding his own head. The eyes had been gouged out. Sam's eyes went wide and she gasped, covering her mouth to sob. She recognized the man on the horse. Mary-Beth screamed.

"It's Kieran!" Mary-Beth shouted.

"What the hell have they done to him?" Arthur asked in a tone full of disbelief.

"Look, there in the tree line," Dutch pointed out. Shots were suddenly fired. "Everybody take cover! O'Driscoll boys are comin'!" he shouted.

Sam watched as the horse carrying Kieran bucked and Kieran's body and head fell to the ground. She stared off at the enemies coming and her eyes narrowed. Now she was pissed. She pulled out rifle and went through the balcony doors.

"Those sons of bitches!" she yelled.

Sam got to the stairs and raced down them, then turned and ran towards the front doors. She kicked them open and began shooting at the O'Driscolls as she marched onwards. She ran behind cover next to Charles and continued firing her rifle. Unfortunately, she had a limited amount of bullets on account of no longer having her satchel with her, so she'd have to make every bullet count.

"Sam, why aren't you inside?" Charles barked as he shot a man down.

"If you think I'm just gonna hide and let you boys deal with business on your own, then think again!" Sam yelled in response

This made Charles laughed. "You're alright, Sam."

Sam got out of cover and shot some more O'Driscoll boys down before ducking once more. She reloaded her gun. Damn, she only had a few more bullets left.

"You got any rifle ammunition, Charles?" she asked.

"No. You runnin' low?"

Sam got back up and fired her last few rounds, then she got back down. "I'm out now."

Sam put her rifle on her back, grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. She got back up and let the arrow fly as a wagon came barreling down the avenue.

"Any more casualities?" she heard Arthur shout.

"Just Kieran...at the moment!" Charles replied.

"Let's try and keep it there! Sam, you out of bullets?"

"Yeah!" Sam yelled.

"We're gettin' overwhelmed! Fall back to the house!" John yelled.

Sam was not happy to hear this, but she obliged John and backed up towards the house.

"What in God's name is goin' on? We're overrun!" Arthur snarled as she went to his side.

People kept yelling as Sam fired arrow after arrow. Eventually she got to the house and ran inside. Dutch started barking orders as she ran back up the stairs. She needed more ammo. She got to her and Arthur' bedroom and collected as many rifle bullets as possible before stuffing boxes into her pockets. Sam then raced out of the room back downstairs.

"Sam, help Arthur take the back!" Dutch shouted.

"On it!" she replied, breaking a back window with the butt of her rifle. She reloaded and started shooting again.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Arthur asked. No response. "Hey! I said, "Is everyone accounted for?""

"I don't know! I think!" John replied.

"I don't know either!" Sam answered. She heard yelling outside that sounded like Mrs. Adler. "I think Sadie's still out there!"

"Yep, that's Mrs. Adler! She's still out there!" Arthur yelled, jumping through the window. "Cover me, Sam!"

Sam went through the doors and started firing at enemies once more to protect her fiancÃ. He went behind a shack and Sam scanned around for more enemies. She didn't see any more, but she heard shots being fired from the swamp side of the house. When Arthur and Sadie reappeared, she went running after them. She banked left and fired her rifle at O'Driscolls, taking them down headshot after headshot. Everything was happening so fast, it was a blur to Sam, but she kept moving forward, reloading as she went. She went back to the front of the house and shot some more before the bad guys went running off.

"Cowards!" Dutch yelled.

Hosea came walking from the house with Reverend Swanson. "We okay?" Hosea asked Dutch.

"I think so...except for Kieran here. Ugh, poor kid."

Sam hung her rifle over her shoulder as she walked over to Kieran's dead body. Looking at his decapitated head up close made her want to puke. A few other people walked up to the body, including Arthur. She suddenly glared at him.

"You really used to think I was with these fucking savages?!" Sam snapped angrily.

Arthur looked taken aback. "Well, yes. But-" Sam growled and walked up to the house, being followed by Arthur. "Wait a minute! Sam!"

Arthur forced her around and grasped her shoulders. "What?!" she snarled.

"That's in the past, sweetheart. And right now, I know you're upset, but please don't take it out on me."

Sam took a deep breath and pressed a hand to her forehead. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just..." she looked past Arthur towards Kieran. "They gouged his fucking eyes out, man. And I'm willing to bet that was done before he died. And being decapitated..."

"...Probably."

Sam felt her eyes fill with tears. "That poor man..." Sam once saw a video of a hostage being decapitated by members of Al-Qaeda. The quality of the video had been poor, but it didn't stop Sam from throwing up fifteen minutes later. Just thinking about it made her queasy. "I've seen someone get decapitated once. It was awful...all that blood and way the head twisted when it was halfway off..." she sniffed.

Arthur pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Was it up close?"

"No. Just a video. Like a...very short film."

Arthur took a deep breath in. "That sounds awful."

Dutch walked up to them and sighed. "You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said, wiping her eyes and pulling away from Arthur. "Just...god dammit."

"Yeah. I know. Nasty business getting his eyes gouged out and head chopped off." He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You did good for someone who's from the future," he whispered.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "I don't expect you to believe me."

Dutch removed his hand. "I don't know what to believe, but it's apparently what you believe, so who am I to say what's true and what's not. You ain't an O'Driscoll; you're one of us, and that's all I care about."

Sam gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Dutch."

Dutch nodded then sighed as John walked up to them. "Colm O'Driscoll," said Dutch.

"That man can really hate," Arthur said.

"So can I, Arthur. So can I. We need to get movin'. Away from here."

"So we should start lookin' for another camp?"

"You ain't thinkin' big enough, Arthur. You ain't seein' the vastness of our problems and our opportunities."

"I'm not sure I get you."

"You will, son." Dutch pressed his palm to Arthur's shoulder. "You will." Dutch backed up and began walking away. "Meet me near the trolley station. Bring one more person with you. We got work."

Arthur looked at John and Sam, motioning to the bodies. "Shall we?"

"Yep," John said.

"Uh huh," said Sam.

The three went to work clearing out all the bodies along with some other members of camp, dumping each and every dead body into the swamps.


	47. The Trolley

**Chapter 47: The Trolley**

Once all the bodies had been cleared out, Arthur invited Sam out to do the trolley station robbery with him. Sam was so excited but insisted they stop by the gun store so she could restock on ammo. Arthur agreed, saying he could use a restock too after what just happened at Shady Belle. After buying ammo, they walked through the streets of Saint Denis together, looking around at all the stores and businesses.

"Is this what Minneapolis looks like in your time?" Arthur asked her.

"Oh goodness, no. Minneapolis is bigger, has taller buildings, and is, well, cleaner than all this," Sam replied.

Arthur chuckled as they continued their stroll through the city, grasping his gun belt. "I see. Hey, what's an Oompa Loompa?"

Sam went into a small fit of giggles. "Oh, they're from a movie. They're these tiny orange colored men that help Willy Wonka run a chocolate factory."

"Oh." Arthur stopped her and gave her a smile. "We should stop at the government office, I think."

"The government office? For what?"

"Our marriage license."

Sam cocked her head. "Really? You...want to do that now? When we have so much going on?"

Arthur grabbed her hands tenderly. "We might not get another chance to, Sam. I want to marry you. Today."

"But...I don't even have a dress."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes you do."

Sam shook her head. "I am not getting married in something that Bronte bought for me."

"Then we'll get you a different one. Why are you bein' hesitant about this?"

Sam lowered her gaze. "I'm not trying to be, but...we don't want to keep Dutch waiting."

Arthur nodded. "True, but he can come be a witness."

Sam suddenly grinned at Arthur. "Okay. Let's go get our license."

After asking around for the registry office, they were directed to a building that ended up being by the police station. It took them a while, but once they went through all the paper work, they finally got their license. Sam exited the building happily with Arthur in tow.

"Okay, so now what? Oh crap!" Sam exclaimed. "We need wedding rings!"

Arthur chuckled and reached into his satchel. "Don't worry, I looted some bands off some dead men," he said, holding out the bands. "I hope that's okay."

Sam scoffed in amusement. "I don't care where they came from."

Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked, pocketing the bands backin his satchel. "God, I love you."

Sam grinned and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. So...Dutch?"

"Yup, let's go find him."

They traveled through town on their horses to the trolley station, then hitched up and walked around looking for Dutch. They found him in an alley way and walked toward him.

"There you are," Dutch said. "Come on, keep walkin'. You're late. And you're bringin' Sam, huh? Good. She needs more practice."

Sam chuckled as her and Arthur walked behind Dutch. "What's the urgency?" Arthur asked Dutch.

"We need to leave." Dutch put a hand to Arthur's chest to stop him. Sam stopped with them. "Forever. We've been doin' well, makin' money, but for all of us to leave together, we need enough for a boat. Now I found a friendly ship captain, he's willin' to take us to Australia, or Tahiti. We just need to pay for passage and and give him money for land when we get there. No questions asked. We will disappear. Be reborn."

"Well, where the hell is Tahiti?" Arthur asked.

"South Pacific. An untouched paradise."

As the two semi argued about Tahiti, a thought occurred to Sam. "Wait a minute," she said.

The men looked at her. "What?"

"If we need money, then why haven't we gone to Blackwater to get your money?"

"Because we're wanted men," Dutch explained.

"No, you're wanted men. I'm not."

Arthur and Dutch looked at each other then back at her. "But the Pinkertons, they-"

"Have no idea who I am. I haven't met this Ross or Milton. They have no idea who I am or what I look like."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I don't like this idea. Besides, ain't Micah been tryin' to convince you for him to go collect our money?"

Dutch nodded. "Yes, but Pinkertons know him. I...see the merit in your plan there, Sam, but it might be too dangerous."

Sam scoffed. "I can handle it."

Dutch chuckled. "I like your enthusiasm, but first things first. Let's do this robbery."

Sam followed Arthur and Dutch out to the street. "Are you sure we can trust Bronte's information?" Sam asked him. "He is a manipulative piece of shit."

Dutch sighed as they crossed to the other side. "He gave us his blessin' to do this. What could go wrong?"

Arthur seemed to agree with Sam's skepticism but he handed her an extra bandana that was blue and white with floral patterns. "Here, I know you ain't got one."

Sam thanked him and tied up her bandana while the others covered their faces. When she covered her face, Dutch kicked in the doors with his guns out and Sam pulled put her revolver. She couldn't use it but the hostages wouldn't know that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery," Dutch announced as the thieves walked in. "Behave as I tell you, and none of you will die. Annoy me, and you all will."

Sam aimed her gun as she went to the right, pointing it at a hostage. She watched the other two rob people so she decided to do the same.

"Sir, please relinquish all of your valuables to me, and I won't harm you," she said politely.

"Okay, okay," the man said, tossing her some money.

"Thank you kindly," she said. "What do I do now?" Sam asked Arthur, looking back at him.

Arthur motioned to a room. "Check in there for stuff, Miss B."

Sam nodded and walked to a room in the back of the station. She found drawers of stuff but there was no cash in any of them. She checked everything she could in the room, but there were no valuables.

"How's it comin', Miss B?" Arthur shouted.

She poked her head out. "No luck here."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, nothing to steal."

Dutch sighed. "Then get out here and get ready for company. All of you! Behave! We don't want to hurt any of ya."

Sam holstered her revolver and pulled out her rifle as she walked out, watching Arthur walk through an open gated door. If by company Dutch meant the police, she'd be useless with a revolver.

"There's almost nothin' here!" Arthur exclaimed.

"There should be stacks of cash in there, he told us there was. Look again," Dutch urged Arthur.

"There's no stacks. A few dollars and coins, that's it."

"Damn!"

Sam heard noises outside to see police lining up outside. "Uh, guys? The police are here!" Sam warned.

"Come out now! We got you surrounded!" one of the cops shouted from outside.

"That greasy son of a bitch! He set us up!" Dutch yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes. Of course he did. "Great!"

Arthur and Dutch argued for a bit as Sam checked her gun. It was fully loaded.

"The trolley...the trolley! Follow me!" Dutch yelled as he ran out the back.

Sam raced after him and Arthur as they boarded the trolley. Sam almost didn't make it but Arthur pulled her up and on.

"Does this trolley go to Tahiti?!" Arthur asked Dutch sarcastically.

"I hope so!" Dutch answered.

Sam broke out a window and started shooting. Dutch was telling Sam and Arthur where to shoot and they both were pretty good at making headshots.

"Well, so much for our god damn wedding!" Sam yelled.

Arthur cackled. "No shit!"

"What wedding?" Dutch shouted at them both. "You were gonna do that today?!"

"Yes, we was gonna ask you to be a witness!" Arthur exclaimed with humor as he and Sam kept shooting.

"Well I'll be god damned! There, comin' from the bank on the right!"

Sam and Arthur fired upon policeman, killing them instantly. Sam ducked down to reload as bullets flew past her. Shit shit shit! She got back up and fired again.

"You are a natural with that rifle, Sam!" Dutch observed. "Did you do much gun shootin' in the future?" he laughed.

"No!" Sam yelled. "I'm just that fast of a fucking learner!"

Arthur cackled while shooting more police officers down. "Ain't she somethin'?!"

"Outside the saloon!" Dutch pointed out. "Oh damn, we are really movin' here! Arthur, slow us down!"

"I'll try!"

Sam kept shooting, not paying much attention to anything else. Suddenly Arthur went to her in the back. "The thing's broke," he said.

Sam pulled back her rifle. "What fucking thing?!"

Arthur made her grab onto something. "Hold on!" he screamed.

The next thing Sam knew, she was tossed into one of the seats as the trolley crashed into something and fell on its side before knocking into something else. When the trolley stopped, Sam was surprisingly unharmed and she slowly got up from the seat she'd smashed into. She looked around and saw Arthur plop over from being upside down. This made her laugh.

"Are you okay?" Sam cackled.

Arthur groaned at her. "Stop laughin' and go check on Dutch."

Sam turned around and saw Dutch struggling to get up, holding his head. "You okay, Dutch?" she asked, crawling over to him.

"I think so," he replied weakly.

Sam scrounged around for her rifle and found it under some broken glass. She cleared the glass and hung the rifle on her back before crawling to Dutch. He had a nasty bruise on his head. Sam grabbed his head gently and looked into his eyes. Both pupils were the same size.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking for a concussion, Dutch. I think you're fine, but I don't know for sure," she said before standing up and holding out her hand to help him up.

Shooting was going on outside and Sam wobbled towards the exit. She didn't feel all the great, but she'd been involved in a crash so it was no wonder.

"Are you okay, Dutch?!" Arthur asked while firing at policemen.

"Sure, just about," Dutch replied.

Both her and Dutch got out and joined Arthur in the battle, although Dutch couldn't do much shooting because he kept rubbing his head. Sam was worried. Maybe he did have a concussion.

"Arthur, I think Dutch is hurt bad," she said.

"I'm fine!" Dutch yelled. "This is our chance to move! Let's go!"

The three moved across the street once the cops in the general vicinity were dead. Dutch was running well, at least. Sam led them through a small archway in one of the buildings.

"You alright, Dutch?" Arthur asked, shooting at more cops.

"I won't lie. I've been better, son," Dutch replied.

"Sam, you keep an eye on him."

"Okay," she answered back.

She let Arthur kill the remaining cops on the balcony while she watched Dutch. He was stumbling a little. Fuck. Sam led them through a small alley back onto the street. Cops blocked one side of the road. Double fuck. Dutch went down to a knee and Sam picked him up, draping an arm over her shoulder after slinging her gun over it. She pulled out her revolver and began shooting with it at cops as they walked. She dumped him behind some boxes for cover.

"Come on, Dutch. Keep focused," she said.

"First the O'Driscoll's jump us in camp, now this! We need to wake up!" Arthur shouted.

"We'll wake up after we get the hell out of here!" Dutch yelled while firing his gun.

Arthur shot another police officer off a balcony as Sam holstered her revolver and used her rifle once more. "Shit, we need to move!" she shouted.

They ran and turned left onto another street. Arthur fired at another cop on a balcony. Innocent civilians were running to get out of the line of fire. Suddenly Sam felt a bullet hit her in the shoulder and she yelped in pain, but then she did her best to ignore it and kept shooting while still keeping an eye on Dutch. Sam spotted a wagon as they ran down the street.

"Hey, that wagon!" she said as she pointed. "We can use it to get the fuck out of here!"

"Good idea!" Dutch said. "Let's go!"

Dutch and Sam went running while Arthur shot more cops up ahead, then they all climbed into the wagon. Dutch got in the back while Arthur and Sam got in the front.

"Dutch, how are you doing?" Sam asked as she grabbed the reins and flicked them hard. "I drive, you shoot, Arthur."

"Took a real bang on the head back there, I'm seein' three of everything," Dutch explained.

Triple fuck. Arthur instructed Dutch to stay down while he held off the cops and Sam drove madly through the streets of Saint Denis. More people were running for their lives but Sam noticed Arthur was pretty fucking awesome for only aiming for the law. Sam headed for the bridge that led out of Saint Denis, but she saw the road was blocked. Quadruple fuck.

"God dammit! We're blocked in!" Sam shouted.

"Hold on, use this," Dutch said, lighting a stick of dynamite and handing it to Sam.

She threw it towards the blockade and Arthur shot the stick of dynamite at the right moment and the blockade blew to pieces. Sam guffawed with astonishment as they drove by.

"Holy shit!" she laughed. Sam kept driving on quickly, still snapping the reins harshly. Once they were out of a decent range of the city, Sam stopped the wagon. "Okay, I think we're good. Dutch, you okay?"

"I don't know, Sam. I'm still seeing three and my head hurts something's awful," Dutch replied. "It sure is bright out today."

Sam climbed to the back of the wagon and looked at his eyes again. Yep, both his pupils were really dilated now. "You've got a concussion, Dutch."

"You know what, Dutch," Arthur began. "Next time, let's not damn discretion."

"Seemed like a good lead," Dutch argued.

"I know, but..."

"Well, we made it. Thanks to you," Dutch said, patting Sam's hand.

Sam waved him off and giggled. "Ah, it was nothing. That was one hell of a ride on the trolley, though. Kinda reminded me of a roller coaster."

Dutch laughed. "Roller coasters don't go that fast."

"Oh, they go faster in my time."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "Yes, in the future."

Sam rolled her eyes. "And each got," Arthur said, handing out money, "fifteen dollars. Oh, and a quarter. Don't forget the quarter," he said with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Arthur. He set us up."

Sam watched as Dutch climbed out of the wagon and she got down to check on the horses while the two men talked. She pat and rubbed them down, cooing to them as she did. Poor guys, she'd ridden them quite hard.

"Sorry, boys. From here on out, no more running like crazy, I promise," she said.

One of the horses neighed as if in response and it made Sam giggle. Dutch climbed into the wagon's passenger seat. "I don't feet so good," he said.

"Ah, you just got a bash on the head," Arthur explained.

"Not just any old bash, babe. He's got a concussion," Sam said, getting into the driver's seat. "I'm taking you back to camp, mister, and you are gonna rest. Oh shit..." Sam looked back behind them. "What about our horses?"

"I'll get 'em," Arthur said.

Sam gaped at him. "But what about-"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," Arthur said as he walked around to her side. Sam bent down and kissed Arthur. "You did good, Sam. Real good."

Sam grinned and gave him another kiss. "Thank you, Mr. M. And be careful."

"Heh heh heh, you're welcome, Mrs. M. And I will."

"I'm not Mrs. M yet."

"You will be. Once I get back with the horses, we're gonna go to a church and..."

"Wait, what about Reverend Swanson? Can't he officiate?"

Arthur blinked, then he laughed. "You're so smart. Well, guess you'll have to get married in that dress after all."

Dutch ahemed and Sam looked at him with a sigh. "Alright, but hurry up with the horses."

Sam gave Arthur one last kiss before driving off with the wagon. "So, you and Arthur are gettin' married today?"

"Yup. We just got the license."

"Good." Suddenly Dutch's face went pale. "Sam, I think I'm gonna-" Dutch leaned over the side and began puking.

Sam stopped the wagon. "Yeah, that'll happen with a concussion, Dutch. But don't worry, we'll have you at home resting soon enough."

After a a minute or two, Dutch sat up straight and groaned. Sam started up the wagon again. "Ugh, am I gonna keep throwin' up?"

"Probably," Sam said. "But it's very important that you don't fall asleep for a while, or that someone wakes you up every couple of hours if you do."

"For how long?"

"The first twenty four hours."

"Ah shit. Why?"

Sam shrugged. "Somethin' about makin' sure you wake up easily and show signs that you don't have brain damage, that's all I know for sure."

Dutch chuckled deeply before groaning out. Sam gave him a gander over. He still looked pale and he was breaking out in a sweat. "You're about to throw up again, aren't you?"

"Ye-" Dutch leaned over the side again and puked.

Sam stopped the wagon once more and rubbed his back. "I'll make sure to give Molly strict instructions for your care."

Dutch sat back up and shook his head as Sam flicked the reins once more. "I don't know about that. She and I still ain't gettin' along too well."

"Still? Even after trying to talk with her?" Dutch nodded his head in response, which made Sam let out a defeated sigh. "Well, shit. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You tried to help." Dutch looked over at her. "You've been helpful with a lot of things, and people in camp are grateful to have you, Sam. Me included."

Sam glanced at him with a soft smile. "Thanks, Dutch."

"You're welcome, Sam."

Finally they reached Shady Belle and Sam got out of the wagon. Dutch helped himself, although he was a bit wobbly at first. Sam helped him to the house but the others surrounded him, including Molly.

"What happened?" Hosea asked.

"Oh, he just got a bad bump to his noggin," said Sam. "He's got a concussion."

"How did that happen?"

"Ha! We crashed a trolley."

Hosea tilted his head to one side as they entered the house. "You what?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you once we get him up to bed." Sam looked back at Molly who looked very concerned. "Molly, if you don't mind, I'm going to entrust you to take care of him, but I'll help out."

Molly nodded as she followed Dutch, Hosea and Sam up the stairs. Once they had him in bed, Dutch groaned and rolled over on his side. "How you feelin', Dutch?" Hosea asked.

"Like my head is a band of drums," he replied.

Sam pulled up two chairs for Molly and Hosea to sit in. "Keep him talking, don't let him fall asleep. I'm gonna go find Miss Grimshaw, see if she has anything for a headache."

Molly and Hosea sat down and she grabbed for Dutch's hand. Sam smiled before leaving the room to go find Miss Grimshaw.


	48. The Groom and the Bride

**Chapter 48: The Groom and the Bride**

"Miss Grimshaw, you got anything for a headache? Dutch's head hurts a lot," Sam said as she found the woman.

Miss Grimshaw looked at her and nodded. "I've got some peppermint here. That should help." Grimshaw looked at Sam's shoulder and sighed. "And I suppose you'll need tending to afterwards?"

Sam looked at her shoulder. "It's not that bad, just a graze, I think."

Miss Grimshaw shook her head with a chuckle, pressing her hands to her hips. "I'll bring this to Dutch, you sit tight and rest."

Sam let Miss Grimshaw take the peppermint up to Dutch while she unbuttoned part of her shirt to look at her shoulder. It really had only been a graze, but she knew she'd need stitches. Ah, great. Sam waited for Grimshaw patiently and eventually she came back down to tend to Sam's wound. After being given some alcohol, stitched up and bandaged up, Sam went back into the house and upstairs to check on Dutch. She walked in and saw Molly, Hosea and Dutch.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked them.

"Better now that he's had some peppermint to chew on," Hosea replied.

"Good." Sam looked over at Molly to see her and Dutch were still holding hands. It made her smile. Perhaps there was still hope for the two of them after all. "So, I guess you guys got things covered here. If he falls asleep, just wake him every two hours. Just for the next twenty four hours. He should be better by tomorrow, but he's gotta rest for a least a few days."

"I can't rest for a few days," Dutch said as he leisurely sat up. "We need to move and we have a bank to rob and we still need to kill Bronte."

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed. "But you need to rest. If you don't, there could be complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"You could have these symptoms for a very long time, Dutch, if you don't rest. Now tomorrow, you can start walking around but you need to keep your activities to a minimum."

Dutch sighed and laid back down. "Anything else?"

"I don't know. I used to know someone who had a concussion and he just wasn't quite the same after that, but only because he didn't even go see a doctor right away nor did he get any significant rest. He got what was called "post-concussion syndrome". He became a real irritable, anxious son of a bitch. He had constant headaches and he was always tired. Impaired judgment, as well."

"Well, shouldn't Dutch go see a doctor?" Molly asked with anxiety in her voice.

Sam shook her head. "After what just happened in Saint Denis, we can't risk him going. For now, I'm the best chance he has to get through this."

Dutch shut his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Well, you can go to sleep if you want, but don't get mad when we wake you up in two hours."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Hosea asked Sam.

"I...did research...after my friend had the concussion," she said, choosing her words carefully.

Just then the doors opened and Sam turned to see Arthur. She smiled as he walked to her. "How's he doing?" Arthur asked.

"He'll be fine, I think. Did you have any trouble getting the horses back?"

"No. Everything went fine."

"Good." Sam turned around to see Dutch had already fallen asleep. "Well, all we can do is wait a couple hours before he wakes up. What time is it?"

Hosea pulled out his watch. "A little after two."

"Okay, we'll wake him up at four."

"Okay. Sam, Arthur, we should talk."

Sam nodded, having a good clue as to what he wanted to talk about. Arthur and Hosea turned to leave but Sam stayed for a moment.

"You want to stay with him?" Sam asked Molly.

"Of course I'm going to stay with him," Molly said with a sharpness to her voice.

Sam held up her hands. "Okay. If he...well, if he throws up or starts jostling about, you holler for me, okay?"

Molly nodded. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome." Sam turned around and followed the men to her and Arthur's bedroom. Sam shut the door behind them and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's up?"

"Dutch said something about you going to Blackwater to get our money," Hosea mentioned casually.

Oh. Sam had been wrong in her assessment as to what Hosea wanted to discuss. "Yeah, I had the idea. I'm willing to go if he lets me."

Hosea shook his head. "I don't know, Sam. It's very risky."

"I agree," Arthur said. "What if you get caught?"

"Well, can we afford not to do it? Dutch can't do anything strenuous for the next few days, and that includes killing a man and robbing a bank."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. "I still don't know about this, there's a lot of money sittin' in that town. You might not be able to carry all of it."

"Well, how much is there exactly?"

"At least two hundred thousand dollars."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Two hundred...well hell, we won't need to do the bank job if we get that money back. That's...Jesus Christ on a biscuit, I don't even know how much that would be in my time. Maybe millions of dollars?"

Hosea laughed a little. "How's that work?"

"Money gets more valuable over the years. It's called inflation, I think."

Hosea leaned against the map table and lazily crossed his arms. "So, you really are from the future, huh?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like a hell of a thing, being sent back in time to a place you don't know. People you don't know. Did you have anyone back home?"

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Just my best friend Tiffany. Gosh, I haven't thought about her in...forever," Sam said with a guilty look on her face. "I wonder how she's doing..."

Arthur frowned. "I'm sure she's fine, Sam."

"I know, but she must be worried sick. I've been here, what, two months now?"

When Sam realized this, she started laughing. She'd only known Arthur two months and she'd already fallen in love with him and they were about to get married.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked her.

"Oh just...so much has happened. If we were back in my time, Arthur, we wouldn't even be thinking about marriage yet. People wait, like, a year usually...although in my case, my ex waited seven years to ask me."

Hosea's jaw dropped. "You've been engaged before?"

"Yup. And he left me for some nineteen year old redheaded beauty. They're married and have two kids now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Meh, it was a long time ago," she said, waving her hand as if to dismiss the subject. "Or in this case, about a hundred eighteen years from now."

Arthur and Hosea barked with laughter. Sam chuckled with them and leaned against a wall. "So, what now?"

Arthur grinned. "I asked Reverend Swanson to do the officiatin' for us. He agreed."

"Oh good," Sam said. "So...we can do it today after all."

"Yes, I reckon we can."

Hosea looked at them both. "You wanna get married today?"

"Sure, why not? We got our marriage license today, we got a suit and a dress, we got the reverend, and now all we need are witnesses, which we have plenty of."

Hosea grinned. "Well then, if we're throwin' a wedding, we better make it a nice one."

Sam smiled and bowed her head. "Yes, perhaps we should."

Hosea started walking to the door. "I'll have the camp make the proper arrangements. You two just focus on...whatever it is you need to focus on."

Hosea left the room and Sam gazed at Arthur. "So, what do we do now?"

Arthur sighed and lowered his head, his hat shadowing his eyes. "Earlier, about what Bronte wanted from you...what were you about to say?"

Uh oh. Sam bit her lower lip and looked off to the side. "He fucking kissed me. Twice."

Arthur took a deep breath in, then exhaled loudly with a growl. Sam stared at him in shock and he looked up and marched over to her. He pressed himself against her and placed his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss. Sam gripped him in her arms, mirroring the kiss. She tossed off his hat and gripped his short hair in one hand, the other scratching his back. He growled again and let his teeth graze her throat.

"I'll make sure no one takes you again, Sam. I promise," he whispered.

Before Sam could respond, Arthur raised her up in his arms, brought her over to the bed, and laid her down. He ground himself into her and Sam moaned softly against his lips.

"Say that you're mine, Arthur," Sam whimpered with a gasp.

"I'm all yours, sweetheart," he spoke gently. "And you're all mine."

* * *

Arthur walked out of the house with Sam. Sam was going to go hunting for a feast tonight while Arthur was going to go find orchids for her bouquet. He'd spotted a bunch of them in the swamps and there was a particular kind that he wanted: Lady of the Night Orchids. He thought they'd make a beautiful addition as she walked down the aisle. My God...he was really getting married. It made him happy just thinking about it. He found a few of the orchids he needed, then he decided to find some Acuna's Star Orchids as well. He thought they'd go rather nicely with the other ones.

Of course, during his travels, he had to shoot some gators and he decided to skin one for its pelt and its meat. He'd also grabbed some gator eggs, too. Apparently they were a delicacy, and Pearson had asked for them. That and crawfish. He got some of those, too. Once he was finished collecting all he needed, Arthur got some twigs so that he could tie them with the orchids. He was actually proud of himself for giving this so much thought. He hoped it would make Sam proud and happy.

He put the twigs in his satchel and looked at the sky. It was going to be dark soon. He needed to hurry back. Arthur mounted his horse and went galloping down the trail. As the sun was going down, he made Boadicea II go faster. He wanted to avoid the Nightfolk. He'd heard nasty things about them. As he was making his way down the trail, he heard a woman crying. He stopped and looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from. He followed the voice of the woman crying and eventually found her by a fire.

"Ma'am, you alright?" he asked her.

The woman said nothing. She just kept on wailing into the night. Arthur got off his horse, but pulled out his revolver. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Ma'am? You're okay, ma'am. Talk to me," he said as he approached.

Something didn't feel right as he got closer, so he stopped. Suddenly the woman stood up and a few guys popped out of nowhere to charge him along with the crying woman.

"Oh shit!" Arthur yelled.

* * *

Sam was on her way back to camp with some boar meat, deer meat, buffalo meat, and a buffalo pelt. Even with all the strength she had acquired in the last two months, she still had a hard time with rolling up the pelt and carrying it, but she managed. Barely. As she rode south in the darkness, she frowned. She hadn't planned on a night time wedding but fuck it. As long as they had lanterns, who cared? She was so excited, Sam couldn't help but "yoohoo" on the roads. She was getting married. It was happening tonight and she was so happy. Sam couldn't have found a better man to marry.

Maybe that's why she'd been sent back in time. Not really to change anything, but to meet the love of her life. It was weird how fate had turned out. Sam was lost in her thoughts as she approached the Lemoyne border, still thinking about the reason or reasons why, out of anyone, had a simple waitress been chosen to go back in time, and why couldn't her future husband have been in the future with her. Still, she didn't regret her decision. She was here now, a hundred twenty years in the past, and she didn't regret a damn thing.

She passed Rhodes quickly and the big estate territories of the Braithwaites and the Grays. She wondered how they were all doing now that a lot of their relatives had been killed. Sam eventually got to the boulevard of Shady Belle and she was disappointed to see that Arthur wasn't back yet. He'd said something about bringing her flowers for her bouquet, which she thought was rather sweet of him. She jumped down off Orion, tethered him up, grabbed the saddle bags of meat, then did her best to lift the bison pelt off her horse. Of course, as she did, Sam fell backwards.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled.

She got up and tried again, barely managing to get it on her shoulder. She was usually a lot more graceful and balanced than this, but this shit was so heavy. However, she staggered on towards Pearson's cart and dropped the belt down in front of him. He laughed as she handed the saddlebags to him.

"Nice job, this should be enough for everyone. Say, how do you like the decorations?"

Sam blinked and looked around. She hadn't noticed the lanterns strung up with rope to mark the aisle of the ceremony, nor had she noticed the archway in which the front end of the aisle was. It was all so pretty in the dark.

"Oh my God..." she said. "You guys did a fantastic job."

Karen, Mary-Beth and Tilly came running to to her, giggling. "Come on, we gotta get you ready!" Karen remarked excitedly.

"We better wash that blood off you, first," Tilly observed.

Sam looked at her hands and shirt. Yeah, she had blood all over herself from skinning her prey. The girls dragged her over to the wash barrel and quickly scrubbed her hands and neck before yanking her towards the house.

"How is Dutch doing?" Sam asked them.

"Oh, he's fine. Molly and Hosea are up with him now," Mary-Beth replied.

They all clambered up the stairs to Sam's and Arthur's bedroom. "He's not back yet?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Karn said. "He probably wanted to make you the biggest bouquet in the world." The girls helped Sam out of her clothes and into her corset. Sam grunted as she held onto the patio doorframe while Karen pulled on the laces in the back. "You gotta breathe in, girl!"

Sam took a deep breathe in and felt the corset become snug as a bug in a rug. Oh dear God, this was tight. Karen finally tied up the laces and the girls helped her into the pink ball gown that Bronte had bought her. Sam was surprised it wasn't in horrible condition after being wet for so long. Miss Grimshaw must have work her wonders with it. The girls found some high heeled boots for her to wear. They were Mary-Beth's shoes and Sam and her had the same shoe size. Tilly brushed Sam's hair and did up her hair in some tiny braids before tying them back into her blonde hair. Soon, Sam was ready to go.

Sam decided to wait on the veranda for him. She looked out on the horizon in hopes of seeing him.

Where the fuck was her husband to be?


	49. The Wedding

_Song is "It's Gonna Be Me" by N'SYNC._

**Chapter 49: The Wedding**

Sam waited for a long while before she started getting worried. Why hadn't Arthur gotten back yet? She made a decision then to go after him. She grabbed her gun and bow and ammo from her room, left the house and walked to her horse Orion.

"Sam, where are you goin'?!" Charles belted out.

"To find my fiancé! Something is wrong!" she barked out.

Charles, Bill, Javier and Hosea ran up behind her. "You won't be able to find him in the dark!" Hosea pointed out.

Sam mounted up on Orion. "The hell I won't! I know he's in the swamps somewhere! He was looking for orchid flowers to make my bouquet!"

Charles sighed. "Well, let me come with, at least. I'll help you track him. And should you be doin' this in your dress?"

"I don't have time to get out of it!"

Javier chuckled along with Hosea. "She's a stubborn one," Javier said. "I'll come with too, in case something went wrong and we have to fight to get him out of a predicament."

Sam nodded in approval. "Thank you both." The two men went to go find their mounts as Sam slung her rifle and bow over her back. Hosea crossed his arms and smiled up at her. Sam smirked at him. "What are you looking at, Hosea?"

"Just looking at the best woman Arthur could ever ask for. Going out at night to save his hide," Hosea said with a chuckle. "In her wedding dress, no doubt."

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks, old man."

Hosea laughed as well before Charles and Javier pulled up with their horses. The three headed out along the avenue, all with their lanterns out. Sam, Javier and Charles agreed on which way Arthur took to leave the area. His tracks led to the north. They traveled for quite some time until the tracks led off the road. They were about to dismount when they heard a horse neighing in the distance. Sam looked at the road and saw a man on a horse riding up. It was hard to tell in the dark who it was but Sam shouted out Arthur's name anyway.

"Arthur, is that you?!" The rider slowed down and pulled out his lantern. Yep, it was Arthur. And he looked a little beaten up. Sam made a sigh of relief but she was also mad as hell. "And what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Morgan?! I was worried sick!"

Arthur glared at her. "Well excuse me for gettin' assaulted and kidnapped by the god damn Nightfolk!"

Sam threw up her hands. "You were supposed to be out looking for god damn flowers for my bouquet!"

"Well, shit happens!" Arthur looked her up and down. "And why the hell are you ridin' around in your dress?!"

Sam scowled at him. "Because I can! Now let's go get married, asshole!"

Charles and Javier were trying very hard not to laugh at the couple but as soon as Sam called Arthur an asshole, they burst out into hysterics.

"Are you gonna marry me even though you're angry, you stubborn wench?!"

"Yes! Now let's fucking go!" she growled.

"Fine!"

Arthur headed past them in the direction of Shady Belle while Charles and Javier were still laughing, then they got going after Arthur. Sam came in from the rear back to Shady Belle. They eventually arrived at their destination but both the bride and the groom were still angry with each other. Sam took off her weapons and stored them on her horse. She was mumbling to herself.

"God damn asshole making me think he was dead or something, making me ride around in my fucking dress, giving me attitude. I'll show you attitude, mother fucker..."

Arthur walked up next to her. "What are you goin' on about, woman?"

"I'm just venting, you sack of shit!" she hissed at him.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at her. "You're beautiful when you're angry."

"Oh, shut up!"

As they neared the house, Arthur wrapped an arm around her. "Please don't be mad, we're about to get married."

"I can marry you while I'm mad, you-"

Arthur grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Sam immediately gave in and kissed him back. When they stopped, Arthur pulled out the flowers and twigs. He tied them up with some twine and handed them to her.

"Please don't be mad, sweetheart."

Sam smiled as she looked at the flowers. "Oh Arthur, they're so beautiful."

Arthur smiled at her. "Not as beautiful as you."

Sam blushed and shoved his shoulder a little. "Shut up. Go get cleaned up and changed."

Arthur started jogging towards camp and went to get washed up. Sam took her place at the end of the aisle as people started gathering around the area. Sam felt her palms getting sweaty, but it was a good kind of nervous. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Arthur coming out of the house in his tuxedo from the garden party at the mayor's house. He'd put pomade in his hair and shaved. He got to the far end of the aisle where Reverend Swanson was standing with his bible in hand. Javier then started playing "Here Comes The Bride" on his guitar.

Sam took a deep breath and started walking forward, keeping her steps slow and in line. She looked down at her bouquet and admired it, not even knowing what kind of orchids they were. She wished she knew. She looked up at Arthur at the end. The lanterns along the aisle illuminated them both perfectly so Sam could see the handsome smile on Arthur's face. When she got to the other end of the aisle to stand next to Arthur, Javier finished the song. The reverend smiled, opened his book, and began the invocation. Thank God he was sober for this.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to uniteArthur MorganandSamantha Burkein the bonds of holy matrimony. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," said Swanson.

When no one spoke, Reverend Swanson continued on. "Arthurand Samantha, if it is your desire to take the vows which will legally unite you at this time, please respond, 'It is.'"

"It is," Sam and Arthur both said.

"Now the declaration of intent. Do you,Arthur Morgan, takeSamantha Burketo be your lawfully wedded wife? From this day forward, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," answered Arthur.

"And do you,Samantha Burke, takeArthur Morganto be your lawfully wedded husband? From this day forward, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Sam replied.

"Do you have the rings?" the reverend asked.

Arthur dug into his pockets and pulled out two gold bands. "Yes," said Arthur.

"Arthur, please take the ring you have selected forSamantha. As you place it on her finger, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Arthur took a ring and slid it on her left ring finger. "With this ring, I the wed."

"Samantha, please take the ring you have selected for Arthur. As you place it on his finger, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Sam did as she was told. "With this ring, I thee wed," she spoke in a shaky voice.

Arthur seemed to notice. "You alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, just...we're getting married, man," she breathed.

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, we are."

The reverend continued as Arthur and Sam held hands, Sam still holding the bouquet. "In so much as the two of you have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority vested in me by the State ofLemoyne, I now pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss your bride."

Javier started playing "Wedding March" as Arthur yanked Sam into his arms and kissed her so hard, she almost dropped the bouquet. People started cheering and clapping. Arthur pulled away and looked at her shoulder.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"The trolley job," she replied. "It's just a flesh wound, Arthur." Arthur chuckled and the couple turned to look at the cheering folk. Sam sighed and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist as they walked back down the aisle. "Alright! Who's ready to party?!" Sam shouted.

The crowd cheered louder and everybody started breaking out the booze. Javier began playing music on his guitar while Uncle joined in on his banjo. People started dancing and drinking. Sam danced with Arthur and few of the other men, then she tossed her bouquet to the women. Tilly had caught it and everyone cheered. As the night went on into the early morning, people went to bed, one by one until only Arthur, Sam and Hosea were left awake, damn near hammered out of their minds.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before, Hosea," Sam cackled like a devil.

Hosea laughed loudly. "I don't usually indulge, but for this occasion, I was willin' to make an exception," he slurred.

Arthur laughed as well. "I've seen him drunk only a few times in my life, but when he is, hoooooo boy!"

Sam cackled once more as all three finished off a bottle of brandy that Hosea had been saving for a special occasion. "So, ahem, I did check on Dutch every now and then during the night. Looks like he's already doing a lot better," Sam said.

"Good," Hosea replied. "We need him to be healthy. Thank you Sam, for...well, you know, for knowin' what to do."

Sam nodded as she laid her head on Arthur's shoulder. "You're welcome."

Arthur put an arm around his new wife. "Sing us a song, darlin'. One from the future."

Sam smiled. "Of course. But...let me think about it for a moment. Let's see..." she said, tapping a finger on her chin. She decided to go for something from the nineties. "I got it!"

"Well what is it?" Arthur asked as Sam stood up and walked away from the fire.

Sam started giggling hysterically as she took off her boots and tossed them to the side. It would be much easier to dance in her bare feet. She got into position with her hands in the air as if they were held up by puppet strings, then she started swaying before breaking out in full choreography of the song that she knew all too well, albeit she was being somewhat clumsy due to the amount of alcohol in her system.

It's gonna be me

Ooh, yeah

Arthur and Hosea looked at each other and started laughing and slapping their knees. Sam stopped dancing and began giggling before shushing them. They resorted to little snickers and giggles themselves before quieting down.

You might been hurt, babe

That ain't no lie

You've seen them all come and go, oh

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No man, no cry

Maybe that's why

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't want to lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what

It's gonna be me

You've got no choice, babe

But to move on, and you know

There ain't no time to waste

You're just too blind, to see

But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me

You can't deny

So just tell me why

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't want to lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody, somebody

Guess what, guess what

It's gonna be me

It's gonna be me

Ooh, yeah yeah

There comes a day

When I'll be the one, you'll see

It's gonna gonna gonna gonna

It's gonna be me

It was at this point that Sam fell over, laughing her ass off and trying to breathe. "I can't do it any more, it's too ridiculous," she laughed.

Arthur and Hosea were laughing so hard that they were crying. "How...how did someone even come up with those...those moves?!" Arthur asked while laughing.

"I don't know, it's called choreography!" she shouted. The three were still laughing loudly as Sam stumbled to get up and brushed off her dress. "I...I hope I didn't...didn't ruin my dress," she stammered drunkenly as she walked to Arthur.

Arthur pulled her close while she stood and examined her dress. "It's fiiine," he said.

"So is that what music is like in your time, then?" asked Hosea.

"Not anymore. That was just from when I was a kid," she replied, Arthur still clinging to her body. "Music has changed dramatically since then. People sing and rap about pussy and ass and tits, now."

The three people started laughing like crazy once more. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

Sam shook her hands and head. "No, I'm not! It's true!"

"What's rap?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, that's where you rhyme with a beat...basically."

"Well, show us!" Hosea barked.

Sam laughed. "Oh, no no no. No no no."

"C'mon, why not?" Arthur asked.

"Because, I'm...I'm a white girl!"

Hosea and Arthur looked at each other and barked out laughter. "What does that have to do with it?" Arthur asked.

"It's a culture thing! And I could never do it justice!"

"And the dancing was?"

Sam hmphed at Arthur as she sat down next to him. "I'm a dancer, not a rapper, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur pulled her onto his lap. "Oh, is that a fact, Mrs. Morgan..."

Arthur calling Sam "Mrs. Morgan" made her tremble. "Yes, it is."

Arthur chuckled deeply and kissed her. "Well, you want to dance some more?"

"No. I want to go to bed," she replied. "I'm tired."

Arthur chortled. "You ain't tired."

Sam smiled at him. "You know me so well, babe."

Arthur lifted her up in his arms and kissed her, making her giggle. "Hosea, we're uh...gonna retire now."

"Alright," Hosea said, standing up. "I should get some sleep too. You two enjoy the rest of your wedding night."

Hosea walked away as Arthur carried Sam to the house. "How can you still carry me, Arthur? You're drunk!"

Arthur kicked the doors open and walked through. "Not enough to not carry my bride over the threshold."

Sam clung to him tighter. "You're so romantic."

Arthur ascended the stairs carefully. "Ah, I'm not. Not really."

"Well, you are when it matters, my love."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her tenderly when they got to the top of the stairs. "I love you, my wife."

"And I love you, my husband."

Arthur nudged their bedroom door open and put her down, then turned her around and started unlacing her dress. "Let me help you out of this thing."

He leaned against her, however, and wrapped his arms around her to hold her. They just stood there together and Sam held his arms. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Just holding you."

Sam smiled and stood there with him. "Okay."

They stayed that way for a while before Sam turned around and kissed him softly. Arthur dipped his head into hers and pressed himself against her. "I'm the luckiest man alive right now, Sam. All because of you."

Sam blushed profusely. "Oh stop it."

"I'm serious, sweetheart."

Sam giggled and kissed him again. "I'm pretty damn lucky to have you, too."

Arthur lifted her dress while looking into her eyes. "Would you like your wedding present now?"

Sam breathed loudly when she felt his hand on her inner thigh. "Yes."


	50. The Swamp

**Chapter 50: The Swamp**

It was late in the morning when Sam and Arthur woke up together, naked and entangled with each other. Arthur dressed in his gunslinger outfit while Sam clothed herself in a black chemise, a black jacket, brown pants and brown boots. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she donned her hat before they both went walking out of the bedroom together, hand in hand. They didn't really have plans other than just spending the day together doing chores. They chopped wood, brought hay to the horses, groomed them, and brought feed to Pearson's food stall. People were still congratulating them on their marriage throughout the day and it made Sam happy.

At one point during the day, Dutch called both of them up to the house. They went to the veranda where Dutch and Hosea were holding up.

"I found us a way to sneak into Bronte's place," Dutch said.

Sam nodded while crossing her arms. "Good. How are we gonna get in?"

"Through the swamps. I found us a man with a boat."

Sam sighed. "Dutch, I can tell you're feeling better, but you should still be taking it easy."

Dutch chuckled. "I am takin' it easy. I'm not doing anything strenuous, as per your instructions. But I need to go with you to meet the guy."

Sam frowned. "Alright, but...Arthur and I will do the heavy lifting. You just...sit and look pretty."

The three men laughed. "Sit and look pretty?" Arthur asked her. "What's that mean?"

"It means he shouldn't do anything."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "Alright. You two ready to go?"

Arthur and Sam glanced at each other before looking back at Dutch. "Sure," they both said.

Hosea frowned and Sam blinked. "What's wrong, old man?" Arthur asked.

"This just don't feel good," Hosea answered.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"We don't need to take revenge, we hardly know the guy."

"This ain't just about revenge, Hosea. It's also about the fact that we are plannin' to rob a bank in his town. A bank that he no doubt protects, a town where his men are gunnin' for us. Before we do that, we need to put him out of commision. Now Sam, I know we talked about you goin' to Blackwater, but it's just too risky right now. So...we're gonna have to do the bank robbery," Dutch explained.

Sam gave him a nod. "You're the boss."

"There's always an easier way," Hosea argued.

"There ain't no easier way," Dutch argued back. "And not only that, but Sam needs to get her wallet back, don't you Sam..."

Sam gave another nod to the group of men. "He has to know by now that I'm from the future. I don't know what he'll do with that information."

"What could he possibly do with the information?" Hosea asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to just sit around and wait for something to happen." Sam narrowed her eyes with determination. "He needs to be dealt with, and soon."

Hosea frowned at the girl, but he said nothing else. "Arthur," Dutch said to his right hand man.

Arthur looked at the men then at Sam. "Let's go, then."

Dutch left with the two people in tow. "We're headed to a settlement called Lagras. Before the trolley incident, I met a boatman there called Thomas who knows these waters like the back of his hand. Bronte knows we survived the trolley station, and probably that we have Sam back, so he'll be expectin' some kind of reprisal."

"Ah, right. Okay, makes sense," Arthur replied as he mounted up.

"See, I do still possess some capacity for rational thought, Arthur," Dutch said a little bitterly.

Sam raised a brow. Dutch was a little irritable. She was hoping this was a one time thing and not because of his concussion. Sam got on Orion while Dutch climbed onto The Count. Dutch told them to follow, which both Arthur and Sam did. As the three headed out, Dutch struck up a conversation.

"So Sam, Hosea tells me you performed a type of...song and dance from the future?" Dutch asked her.

Sam cackled a little. "Oh yeah. It was from what we call a "boy band". The band was called "N'SYNC"."

Dutch laughed. "I wish I could have seen it. Hosea said it was the funniest thing he's ever seen."

Arthur let out a very loud cackle. "It was pretty damn funny."

"Oh shut up!" Sam said with playful outrage. "Like you could do any better, Arthur!"

"I wouldn't want to."

All three of them laughed as they trotted along. Dutch then cleared his throat. "Thank you, both of you."

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"For takin' my side back there."

"It ain't about sides," Arthur explained.

"Feels like Hosea's lost his spine."

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that. I think he's just bein' cautious. We just got a lot of pots on the boil given all the folks who's out gunnin' for us."

"You all seem to have forgotten how money is made and what it takes to support twenty people, let alone what it takes to give twenty people a new life overseas!" Dutch snapped.

Sam's attention immediately became fixated on Dutch's agitated tone. Uh oh. "With all due respect, Dutch, is this Tahiti plan really gonna work out?" Arthur asked.

"You tell me, Arthur! Is it?! Have some god damn faith! I am bending over backwards to make a future for us!"

"I know, but-"

"But, but, but! When did you become so small-minded? If you'd rather we break up the family, go our separate ways-"

"Woa woa woa," Sam interrupted. "No one said anything about breaking up the gang, Dutch."

"This isn't a prison camp!" Dutch continued. "I'm not forcin' anybody to stay! So either we're in this together, working together to get out together, or we're not!"

Sam rode up beside Dutch. "Dutch, take it easy, man. There's no reason to-"

"There simply isn't a reality in which we do nothin' and get everything!"

"I know. You're right," Arthur said, rolling up in the other side of Dutch. "Just feels like we're on borrowed time again. I mean, the O'Driscolls found us."

Dutch looked at Arthur for a moment. "Yeah, we need to move and soon. Haven't I made that clear? I feel like I'm goin' on circles with all of you! Micah is the only one left with any loyalty!"

Sam was about to say something about that when Arthur cut in first. "Now that ain't fair!"

"You are talkin' like John...I swear that woman is poisonin' him against me. I've seen it before. What's the problem here?"

Sam listened to the two argue and shook her head. When Dutch mentioned Micah again, that's when Sam had heard enough.

"Dutch! Are you fucking listening to yourself right now?!" Sam shouted. Both the men stopped and stared at her in shock. "You're seriously comparing Micah and Arthur?! I'm sorry, I know I've only been with you guys a couple of months, but fuck you! Don't you ever compare my husband to that slimy, dirty, cock sucking sack of shit again!"

Dutch and Arthur's jaws dropped as they stared at Sam wide eyed. "Sam, maybe you should-" Arthur began.

"Dutch, you need to think about what the fucking hell you've been saying just now! Arthur has been with you for twenty god damn years. Micah's been with you for six mother fucking months! You're going to prize that fucking pig's loyalty over Arthur's?! All Micah ever fucking does is kiss your god damn ass and say things you wanna fucking hear!"

Dutch shook his head a little as if to clear it. "I...I...I'm sorry. Both of you," he said calmly. I...it's just this endless debate about everything is wearin' me down. The others, I can take, Arthur, but when you're not behind me, it hurts."

Arthur sighed. "I'm behind you."

"And Sam, I don't know what to say. I..."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Dutch. "Arthur and Hosea are only looking out for you, Dutch. As am I. You guys are my family now and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it means calling you out on your own bullshit."

Arthur looked at Sam as if he were proud of her while Dutch rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in defeat. "That's...a funny way of puttin' it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's just get to Lagras, please. The sooner we get this bullshit over with, the sooner we can kill that son of a bitch.".

The three galloped off again and soon day turned into night. They kept silent the rest of the way to Lagras and in a way, Sam felt bad for yelling at Dutch. With his injury and the weight on his shoulders, the last thing he needed was to be chewed out. At the same time, she said things he needed to hear. Sam just figured she could have been a bit more delicate about it. However, guessing from the occasional glance of pride from Arthur, Sam figured she must have done the right thing. They finally made it to Lagras and Dutch spoke up again.

"Here we are, let me do the talking," Dutch said. The trio pulled up to a shack and dismounted before walking towards it. There was a man sitting on the porch and Sam grabbed her bow and rifle. She knew there were alligators in these parts. "Thomas," Dutch said, shaking the man's hand. "It is good to see you, my friend."

"Hello, Mr. Dutch," Thomas replied.

"Thomas, have you met Arthur and his wife Sam? Arthur, Sam, Thomas is quite the boatman. He's gonna help us get close to our prey." Dutch walked and leaned against the porch railing. "A few nights ago, we had quite the adventure fishin' for catfish. Now, my friend, can I call in that favor?"

Sam watched Arthur light a cigarette and she decided to have one of her own until Arthur handed the lit one to her. She took it gratefully and sucked in some smoke before handing it back to him while Dutch and Thomas discussed business. Apparently they weren't doing the job tonight, but Sam was patient.

"My business partner, Jules, he's out on the skiff. I'll need to check with him," Thomas explained. "Plus, I need to check the traps. Would you come with me?"

"Of course," Dutch said. "Unless, Sam, you would prefer if I sat here and looked pretty?"

Sam scoffed with mild amusement. "I would prefer that. Arthur and I can go help."

Dutch nodded with a chuckle and looked at Thomas. "I suffered a bad knock to my head the other day. Sam here has been playing doctor ever since, insisting I rest."

Thomas wheezed out a chuckle. "Well, as long as she don't mind trudging through a swamp full of gators, I'm fine with that."

Sam grabbed a lantern. "Arthur?" she asked.

Arthur pushed away from the railing. "Why not?"

Thomas and Arthur grabbed lanterns as well while Dutch sat in a chair to await their return. "Shouldn't take too long, if we can find him," Thomas explained. Arthur took one past puff before tossing his cigarette as they walked off the porch. "Be lively. Mind you, there's a lot of gators. Uncommon number, big ones."

"Great..." Arthur said with very little enthusiasm.

"Ah, as long as we keep our eyes open, we'll be fine...right?" Sam asked Thomas.

"Sure," Thomas laughed. This did not give Sam much comfort. She gulped her fear down and eyed Arthur who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and kept walking. "So, how long you two been married?"

"A day, just about," Sam replied.

"Oh, newlyweds huh? Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"This way, come on, this way. Follow me here. And stay on the high ground."

"You call this high ground? It feels like water to me," Arthur commented.

"Down here, we can't be too picky there, Mr. Arthur." They got closer to the swamp and Sam had to urge herself to keep going. "Got a couple of crayfish traps up ahead. Mrs. Sam, you keep a lookout for company. Mr. Arthur, check the traps with me," Thomas said as he and Arthur treaded into the water.

Sam looked out upon the swamp, scanning for alligators. She didn't see any...yet. Suddenly she felt something touch her leg and she yelped, running out of the water.

Arthur and Thomas looked at her funny. "You alright?" Arthur asked her.

"Yeah...something touched my leg. Scared the fucking bejeezus outta me."

Arthur barked with laughter and Thomas chuckled. "You sure you're the right people to go after Angelo Bronte?" Thomas asked.

Sam walked after them into the water. "Yes," she replied. "I have a serious bone to pick with him."

The three kept walking through the swampy water and Sam wished she'd worn something other than a chemise under her jacket. "Now stay close, make sure you follow my line," Thomas warned.

Sam shuddered. She was getting the heebie-jeebies out here but she tried her best to stay courageous. Arthur must have sensed her fear. "Sweetheart, would you prefer to go back and stay with Dutch?" Arthur asked.

"No," she half lied. Actually, going back to Dutch sounded like a good idea, but she wasn't going to leave these two out here alone with gators and snakes and whatever other abominable creatures were in the swamps. "I can handle this, Arthur."

As they walked further, the water was now hitting Sam's chest and she shut her eyes for a moment. She was terrified a gator was going to come and drag her underneath.

"Whoa, stop where you are. It's a gator," Thomas warned. The three all stopped walking and Sam swallowed hard when she saw the creature swimming by in front of them. The last time she'd seen an alligator this close, she'd been at a zoo. "Just stay as still as you can."

When the gator was out of sight, Thomas urged them to keep moving. The water was only to Sam's waist by now.

"I got another trap by that small island up ahead," Thomas pointed out. "I don't know what's takin' Jules so long with that boat."

"I'd very much like to find him," Sam uttered as they went chest deep into water again. Fuck. Sam really hated this. They got to the small island and Sam got to the ground. Arthur needed to give Thomas a hand with the trap as it was stuck on the mud. Sam observed the surrounding area to look for alligators once more. She found none.

"Woa, I guess somethin' didn't want to be caught," Arthur observed.

Sam directed her lantern over to them. The trap had been destroyed by something...huge. Oh boy.

"My gosh...so it's true," Thomas breathed in disbelief.

"What is?"

"There's been talk of a big old bull...but people talk a lot of nonsense. I guess this was...no, but only something huge could do this."

Thomas discarded the trap. "Fantastic," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Can we keep going, please?" Sam pleaded. "I don't want to be here much longer."

"Alright," Thomas said as he and Arthur walked to her. "I suppose this can wait. Let's go."

They were about to get into the water again when Thomas stopped them. Two more gators swam by and Sam stayed perfectly still. There sure were a lot of them in this area. They walked into the water again and Sam sighed.

"Don't you think we should have seen your buddy by now?" Sam asked Thomas.

"Yeah," he replied. "I reckon we should split up so we can search both sides."

Sam's eyes widened. This was like something out of a horror movie. Splitting up was always bad. "Uh, okay? I guess we can cover more ground that way, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

Arthur smiled at her. "Then go with Thomas. You guys take left, I'll go right."

Arthur went trudging off and Sam told him to be careful. Thomas reminded him to keep his eyes open. Thomas and her took the left and Sam was still chest deep in water. Ugh, she was going to need a bath after this for sure. They kept searching for Jules and his skiff for a while, calling out for him. Eventually they heard Arthur call out saying he had the skiff and the two people changed direction towards where Arthur was yelling from. They finally approached him and Sam saw a man with Arthur. That must have been Jules. Sam noticed the boat was stuck on a fallen tree but Arthur managed to get it loose.

Sam sighed in relief and began wading through the water to the boat when she abruptly went underwater.


	51. The Gator

**Chapter 51: The Gator**

Arthur watched Sam go under and he immediately panicked. "Sam!" he shouted, swimming over to where she was last seen.

Her head popped up and she started coughing. "Ugh! Yuck!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"I stepped in a god damn hole."

Arthur took a deep breath of consolation. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me."

Sam chuckled and they both went over to the skiff before climbing in. Thomas started sticking the paddle about to get the boat moving after Sam and Arthur settled in next to each other.

"Thank God," Arthur heard Jules say. "So, er, who are these two, Thomas?"

"Two new friends of mine," Thomas responded. "I'll explain later."

Sam looked back at Jules with a grin. "Nice to finally meet you," she said.

"I thought I was gonna be out here all night," Jules said.

"What was you doin' hidin' up in the tree, boy?" Thomas inquired.

"This gator was huge, Thomas. Twice as big as I ever seen. Twice as angry too."

Suddenly the boat hit something and stopped. "What in the hell was that?!" Sam asked heatedly.

"I think we hit a tree stump."

Arthur looked over the side of the boat. "Yeah, I thought we'd cleared it," Thomas said. "You gonna need to jump in and pull us free."

"Me?" Jules said.

"Yeah, just do it, won't take you a minute, boy. Go on."

"This is a bad idea," Jules said as he jumped into the water.

"We'll see any giant monster long before it gets anywhere near you. We got a couple of crack gunslingers here with their guns loaded. You'll be fine."

Jules grabbed the rope on the skiff and walked forward. "You didn't see the thing," Jules said begrudgingly.

"Yeah, neither did you. It's just a myth Jules, now pull!" Jules did his best to pull but the skiff wouldn't get clear. "Pull, boy!"

The skiff, after a few moments, got free and Jules started walking back. Within a second, he went under the water like he was pulled down.

"Shit," Arthur said as Sam pulled out her rifle.

"He weren't kiddin'," Thomas said meekly. "No, I'm goin' in!"

"No, you stay there. I'll go!" Arthur said.

Sam cocked her rifle. "Be careful, Arthur. I'll cover you."

Jules head popped up a ways away and Arthur jumped from the boat before wading quickly through the water.

* * *

Sam watched in fear as her husband closed in on Jules, her gun at the ready. Jules was shouting something but she couldn't hear what he was saying, exactly. Something about his leg, maybe? Water rippled around Jules again and he was pulled under again.

"Damn, I can't get a clear shot!" Sam barked.

She scanned the area for Jules to pop up again but there was no sign of him. Fuck. Sam aimed her rifle to look around when Jules reappeared once more, screaming for help. He was even farther out. Arthur went towards Jules and Sam kept steady hands on her gun. She watched Arthur pick up Jules and turn around...and that's when she saw the beast. It really was a huge gator and Sam swore it was an albino one. She started firing at the thing immediately.

"Run Arthur! Don't look back!" she shouted as she kept firing. She was screaming all sorts of profanities at this point in fear that her husband was going to get eaten by that monster but she kept firing anyway. "Hurry the fuck up, Arthur! Thomas, move the boat closer!"

She could hear Jules begging for Arthur to hurry up. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Thomas moved the boat closer and soon Arthur was at the side of the skiff. Sam helped pull Jules in and Arthur climbed in.

"Jesus, look at the size of it!" Thomas exclaimed.

Sam saw the bullgator rear it's ugly head and her and Arthur got to shooting. Sam knew if she could just get one good shot in, she'd kill the damn thing, but it was hard to see that far in the dark. Still, the creature kept swimming closer. When it was close enough to the boat where Sam could see his eyes, she took a deep breath, exhaled, and shot him in the head. It still wasn't going down. She fired another shot before it went under. Jules was moaning in pain and Sam reloaded her weapon.

"I think he's gone," she said.

"Shit, that is one big old gator!" Arthur exclaimed.

Sam looked down at Jules as Thomas got the boat moving. Was he bleeding out? She hoped not. She kept an eye out for the gator while Arthur tended to Jules' wound.

"Put pressure on the wound after wrapping it, dear," Sam pointed out.

"Got it," Arthur replied. "I've stopped the bleedin'." Arthur looked the now unconscious Jules over. "I think he'll be okay, if he don't get a fever."

"We can bring down a fever," Thomas said.

Sam saw movement and she growled. "That son of a bitch is back. This time, I'm gonna kill him!"

Arthur pulled out his guns and they both began shooting at the approaching beast. Sam got a few shots in on it's back and then a shot to the head. The gator suddenly stopped moving and Sam shot him again for good measure.

"I think it's dead," she said with hope.

"Jesus Christ," Arthur said. "I think so, too."

The boat rolled up to the beast and Sam pushed the body with the butt of her rifle. It sunk a little then came back up. "Yep, it's dead."

Sam put her rifle on and pulled out her knife. "What are you doin'?" Arthur asked.

"I'm gonna skin it. The pelt alone will fetch a good price with that trapper guy I know."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, just be careful."

Sam jumped into the water and got to work pulling the body to high ground nearby while the skiff made it to the dock. Man, that son of a bitch was heavy even though it was floating. She managed to get it out of the water enough so it wouldn't sink and she began cutting into the flesh. She watched Dutch, Arthur, Thomas, and a few others help Jules out of the boat and into a shack. Thomas, Dutch and Arthur stood talking for a few minutes when Sam finished up. She tried to pick up the rolled up pelt but even that was way too heavy for her.

"Arthur! Help me out here, please!" she shouted.

He walked into the water and over to her. "Damn, girl. You did a good job takin' this bastard down."

Sam chuckled while Arthur heaved the thing over his shoulder. "Yes, well, you helped."

"Ha! Barely!"

Sam and Arthur got to the dock and he slammed the remains of the carcass onto the wooden boards. Thomas and Dutch gaped down at it.

"Holy shit," Dutch said. "That bastard was huge from the look of it.

"Can one of you help me put the boat back out?" Thomas asked.

"I can. Arthur, be a doll and load that thing on my horse?" Sam said with a sweetness to her voice.

Arthur chuckled and gave her a quick peck. "Of course."

Sam watched Arthur go and she smiled to herself before helping out with Thomas' boat.

* * *

"So, Dutch," Sam heard Bill say as her and Arthur approached on the Lagras dock. "What's Tahiti like, anyhow?"

"I have no idea, but I hear it's paradise," Dutch replied.

Bill let out a little chortle. "That's what they said about the West...and look how that turned out."

"It's men...like Mr. Bronte, like Mr. Cornwall, that ruined the West. That ruin everything," Dutch said glumly.

"So, there's no folk like that in Tahiti?"

"There's folks like that everywhere. But in Tahiti, to my understandin', folks feed 'em to sharks rather than make them kings."

Bill laughed. "That would be paradise."

"Exactly." Dutch looked past Bill and grinned. "Arthur, Sam, there you are. Come on."

Lenny, John, Bill, Dutch, Arthur and Sam all climbed into the boat with Thomas. The boat began moving and Sam took a seat at the front of the boat with Bill. As they got moving along, Sam couldn't help but notice the peacefulness of the swamp...in the daylight. It was a lot less scary than at night.

Dutch laughed. "Hey, Bill. You were a sharpshooter in the cavalry, weren't you?" he asked Bill.

"What?" Bill replied.

"When we get there, maybe you could help with suppression fire."

"I never said I was no sharpshooter."

"Oh, that's right, w-wgat was it, the nation's most loyal latrine digger, wasn't that it?"

Sam swatted at a couple of flies buzzing about. "Yeah, well I fought, and I fought well."

"So you always tell us."

"Taught be somethin' you could do with learnin'. Them Indians were savages."

"Watch your mouth there, boy. Watch it. Only type of savage in these parts are moonshine swillin', pompous, inbred locals."

"Dutch, I saw things out there."

"I don't doubt you saw things, Bill, but your tiny little mind was too small to comprehend what you saw. What you saw, was people who lost everything to savagery. The savagery of peasants, failures come from Europe to reap some awful vengeance on God's last creation."

"Interestin' way you boys got of preparin' for a killin'," Arthur interrupted.

"I'm sorry I wasted my life tryin' to teach you boys, love you though I do."

Sam laughed and turned around to look at them all. "Aww, Dutch loves you. How sweet."

Arthur laughed as well and Bill grumbled. Dutch only smiled. "Love is a good thing, Sam. It's all we got. It's what you and Arthur got."

Sam nodded and turned back around. "So, in case any of you guys find a uh...a black wallet, that would be mine."

"Is it really that important?" John asked her.

"Yes it is. My life is in that wallet." Sam looked back at Arthur. "Not even Arthur got a look at everything in it."

Arthur raised a brow at her. "Well, I felt bad for goin' through it, Sam."

"You went through her wallet? When?" Lenny asked him.

"Back when we was still near Valentine and Sam and I had a late night of drinkin'. I had to carry her all the way to the hotel and up the stairs to a room."

Sam blinked. "You had to carry me all that way?"

"Yep," he replied.

Sam was impressed. "Such a big, strong man you are," she teased.

Arthur blushed a little and looked away. "Shut up, woman," he said playfully.

By the time they reached behind Bronte's house, it was under the cover of darkness. Thomas parked the skiff right to the shore and everyone else got out quietly. Dutch told Thomas a place to pick them up as Sam checked her revolver to make sure it was loaded. Earlier that day, Arthur had finally gotten around to teaching her how to use the damn thing. Suffice it to say, she was a pretty decent shot with it once she figured out how to aim properly. Still, she preferred her rifle and bow. They were more natural to her somehow. They snuck up to the wall, Dutch ordering them all to stay quiet.

They all climbed over the wall, some of the men grunting as they did. It made Sam chuckle...until she groaned herself while she pulled herself up. Oh good Lord. They all ducked down and crowded up.

"Lenny, Bill, you're with me," Dutch said. "Arthur, John, you take the left side. If you see a shot, take it. Sam, you go in the middle and shoot down anyone we miss. Okay? Good luck, all of you."

Sam went to the middle after taking the right staircase and pulled out her rifle as soon as she was in cover. Once the shooting would start, discretion be damned. The shooting began and Sam went to town with her gun. Dutch was yelling something about coming for Bronte but Sam couldn't make out the rest. She was too busy shooting the stragglers and it was all pure chaos on the guards' end. They all got closer as they fired upon people on the balcony and porch. They all made quick work of the guards.

"This is not over yet! Head to the house!" Dutch yelled. Sam and the others ran to the door and she switched out the rifle for the revolver. Arthur was tossed a shotgun and he shot the lock. "Good, now kick that damn door in!"

When Sam watched Arthur kick in the door, she got shivers. Man, he was hot. She followed him and the others in and they began shooting their way through all the guards. Arthur got most of them by headshots with the shotgun. Seeing a man's head in pieces almost made her gag, though she shook off the feeling. Soon the guards were all taken care of on the first floor.

"Alright, let's spread out. He's hidin' somewhere," Dutch said.

Another guard came running down the stairs and Sam shot him in the face. The body went flying through the window and she guffawed loudly. Arthur told Lenny to keep the door covered while he, John and Sam went upstairs. While the men searched for Bronte, Sam went looking for her stuff. She entered a room and shot a man down, then started looking through a green chest. Nothing but a bunch of clothes. Damn. Sam checked another room, which was empty of life. She searched but found nothing. Sam heard a few gunshots down the hall and she went running, finding Arthur and John with Bronte. Bronte threw his gun at John and hit him in the face. Bronte had stitches in his forehead and Sam was happy about that.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry friend, I..." Bronte pleaded. "No, name your price! Name your price, every man have a price!"

Sam raised her gun, walked to Bronte and pressed it to his forehead. "My stuff. Where is my stuff?"

"Y-your stuff?" Bronte stuttered as he got to his knees with his hands up.

Sam clicked back the hammer, glaring down at Bronte with daggers. This man was truly pathetic. "My wallet, my satchel, my weapons. Where are they, Bronte?"

"Yes. Your things. T-they're in the chest in my room."

Sam raised her gun away from his forehead. "You better be telling the truth."

"Please, I tell no one your secret, eh? I swear. I tell no one."

So he did know. "What secret is he talkin' about?" John asked curiously.

"Nevermind that, John. Let's bring him to Dutch," said Sam.

Sam turned and walked into the bedroom, opening up a chest at the end of the bed. Sure enough, her things were in there. She grabbed everything and sighed in relief as Arthur was carrying out an unconscious Bronte. She heard whistles outside. Shit. The cops. She followed John and Arthur out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Police were already in the house and Sam was shooting at them as she went. Dutch urged them to hurry. Sam switched to her Lancaster Springfield rifle, the one that had been in the chest, and began slaughtering every cop in her way until she was at the boat with Arthur and the rest of the men.

"Put him in the front," Dutch ordered. "Bill, you help. You got him?" Dutch looked back at the house. "Come on, Lenny..."

Sam looked back at the house too. "Want me to go get him?"

"No, he's comin'." Sam climbed into the boat with the men and Thomas pushed off from the dock. Sam sat in between Dutch and Arthur, scowling at the unconscious Bronte. Dutch smacked him awake. "Hey, big man. We gonna ransom you or what?"

Bronte rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."

"Oh, I am? Cause from where I'm sittin', you're the one deservin' of pity, my friend. All your men...all your money...it weren't no match for a bunch of bumpkins."

Bronte glared at Dutch as he readjusted himself. "You are nothing. You do nothing. You mean nothing. You stand for nothing. Me? I run a city, and when the law catch up to you, you will die like nothing! I am this country! You...you...you are what people are running from."

"I possess things that you will never understand," Dutch said calmly.

Bronte chuckled bitterly. "Like Sam here? The woman from the future?"

Sam shut her eyes and bowed her head. "Bronte, I have no idea what you mean by that," Sam said, glaring at him. "But I suggest you shut your fucking mouth."

"Ha! Don't you people know you have a witch among you? One that travels through time?"

John looked at Sam. "What's he talkin' about, Sam?"

Sam glanced at John. "He's talking nonsense."

Dutch smacked Bronte across the face. "You hush up about that, now."

But Bronte continued on. "Birthday, June fourteenth, 1987. She came here from the year 2020, based on her, her, her driver's license. And I saw the pictures, Miss Burke."

Sam pulled out her gun and aimed at Bronte. "That's Mrs. Morgan to you. Now shut your god damn pie hole or I'll pump you full of lead, you hear me?!"

Bronte chuckled. "You wouldn't."

Sam clicked the hammer back. "Test me, mother fucker. I dare you. No...I triple dog dare you."

Arthur lowered Sam's arm. "Easy, sweetheart. He's just talkin' nonsense and you know it," he assured her.

Sam sighed, put the hammer back in place and stuffed the gun into her pants. She glanced over at Bill, John and Lenny. Bill looked clueless, Lenny looked slightly amused, but John looked at her suspiciously. Sam averted her gaze back to Bronte.

"A thousand dollars to the man who kills him," Bronte said, motioning to Dutch, "and sets me free."

No one moved, really. They all just stared at Bronte with expressionless faces. This was the point where Bronte now looked worried.

"What are you gonna say now?" Dutch asked him.

"They are even bigger fools than you," Bronte replied.

"No doubt."

"The law will find you, already the dogs are on the way."

"Oh yeah." Dutch moved up on Bronte. "Oh, you're right. You are so right." Dutch grabbed Bronte by the back of his neck. "They are good at smellin' filth, huh? So filth has got to be..." Dutch dunked Bronte's head under water, "disposed of! Your friends the Pinkertons, gonna come and rescue you?!" He pulled Bronte back up. "You repulsive little maggot!"

Sam stared wide eyed as Dutch dunked the man again. This was not the Dutch she knew. They were going to kill Bronte, sure, but suddenly Sam didn't like the idea of killing a man in cold blood, no matter how much of a piece of shit he was. No, this was wrong. "Dutch!" she shouted.

"Call them now! You calm them!"

Sam stood up and grabbed Dutch's shoulder. "Dutch!"

Dutch stood up and glared at Sam. "What?!"

Sam cringed a little at the look in Dutch's eyes. He looked like he'd gone mad. "What are you doing? You're..."

Dutch looked down at Bronte and pulled him up. The man had drowned. "He's dead."

Sam looked at Bronte then at Dutch. "Dutch, you...you killed him. You just killed him in cold blood."

"He deserved it!" Dutch snapped. He tossed the body overboard just as an alligator was swimming up to them.

"Jesus," John said. "What part of your philosophy books cover feedin' a feller to a god damn alligator, Dutch?"

"The part that covers weakness," Dutch replied as he looked at John. "That part."

"...I don't know."

"Well I do!" Dutch barked, leaving the boat. "It ain't nice, I know it...but it is us, or him! I figure it might as well be him."

Dutch walked off but Sam followed him. "Dutch!"

Dutch looked at her. "What is it, Sam?!"

"What you did was...wrong!"

"Oh shut up, Sam! I did what was necessary! I don't know how it is in your time, but in this time, life is ruthless! Get used to it!"

Dutch walked off and Sam lowered her head. Bill, Thomas and Lenny walked passed her after Dutch but John and Arthur stayed behind.

"Is it true?" John asked Sam. "Are you from the future, like Bronte said?"

Sam arched her head back in frustration and closed her eyes while clenching her fists. "You really believe what that man said about me?"

"I don't know, but why else would he say it if he didn't think it was true?"

Sam groaned, turned to John and sighed. "Fine. Yes. I'm from the future."

Arthur stood next to Sam with an arm around her waist. John gaped at the both of them. "Arthur, how long have you known?"

"Since we settled up near Valentine."


	52. The Storyteller

**Chapter 52: The Storyteller**

"So...Dutch knows too?" John asked.

"And Hosea," Arthur replied.

John rubbed his face. "Good Lord..."

Sam lowered her gaze. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Arthur sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure Bill will be talkin' about it back at camp. Maybe not Lenny, but definitely Bill."

Sam groaned and grabbed her head. "Oh man, what am I gonna do?"

Arthur lifted her head. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. No one is gonna think any less of you, and if they do, they're gonna answer to me."

Sam chuckled bitterly. "You can't protect me from this, Arthur. They'll either think I'm crazy or a witch."

"Do you at least have proof?" John asked.

Sam grabbed her wallet from her satchel and opened it to show John. "Look at my driver's license."

John took the wallet and looked at it. His eyes went wide. "This is...this is...what the hell is this? What's a driver's license?"

"It gives me permission to drive a, uh, horseless carriage."

John laughed a little. "This is insane."

Sam snatched back her wallet and stuffed it into her satchel. "I know. Believe me, when I first got here, I thought it was insane too. I thought I was dreaming."

The three people walked off the dock to their horses. "How did you get here?"

"From dream. I dreamed about a buck, touched it, a light flashed, then I ended up just outside Colter."

John, Arthur and Sam mounted up. "My God. That must've been hell for you."

"It was. You've heard the stories, I imagine."

"Yes." The three left Lagras and headed out to the road. "I just...this still seems so hard to believe."

"I know," Sam said. "But it's the truth."

"So, what is the future like?"

Sam explained to John all kinds of things about the future as they rode onward. By the time they got home, it was early in the morning and both Arthur and John were very well educated on what the future was like. Apparently, she'd left out a lot when first explaining it to Arthur. They all left their horses and as Sam walked into camp, she noticed all eyes were on her. She felt the urge to hide behind Arthur when she spotted people gawking at her. Arthur seemed to notice and he wrapped an arm around Sam tightly.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep," he said.

Sam nodded and walked with him, hiding her face in his chest. This was so embarassing. They entered the house where they were greeted by Reverend Swanson.

"Mrs. Morgan, is it really true? Are you from the-" he began to ask.

Arthur cut him off. "She can answer questions later. Right now, we're both tired and need rest."

Arthur walked passed with Sam before Swanson could retort. When they got to their bedroom, Sam collapsed on the bed face first and groaned into the pillow. Arthur laughed and crawled into bed with her, resting an arm around her.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Not really," she replied as she lifted her head.

Arthur stroked her hair. "Just get some sleep, sweetheart. It'll all be better when you wake up."

Sam snuggled up against him. "Aren't you gonna sleep with me?"

"Of course, but I gotta go take care of somethin' first."

Sam frowned at him. "No."

Arthur laughed. "No?"

"No. Stay here until I fall asleep. Please?"

Arthur took a deep breath and kissed her tenderly. "Okay."

Sam cuddled closer to him and buried her head into his chest as he held her against his body.

* * *

As soon as she fell asleep, which didn't take very long, Arthur wiggled his way out of bed carefully and got up. He was furious, but he'd kept it in for the time being. He walked out of the room to go find Dutch. He eventually found him on the veranda with a cigar in his hand. He was talking to Molly.

"Now look, darlin', we only have to do one more take and then we'll be on our way to paradise," Dutch explained to her.

Molly sighed. "I hope you're right, Dutch," she replied.

"Of course I'm right." Dutch looked at Arthur and grinned. "Ah, Arthur, my boy. How are you?"

Arthur lit up a cigarette. "The whole camp seems to know about Sam, now. I take it that was Bill's doin'?"

Dutch blinked as he took a puff from his cigar. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you all but confirmed what Bronte was sayin'! And when we got back, everyone was starin' at her and Swanson was gonna ask her if she was from the future!"

Molly gasped. "Wait, it's true? I thought that was Bill talking nonsense?"

Dutch sighed. "She was questionin' my authority, Arthur. She needed to be put in her place."

"By exposin' her truth?!" Arthur snapped.

Dutch rubbed his forehead. "Well, that was maybe goin' a little too far, but-"

"Maybe?!" Arthur smoked his cigarette. "Dutch! She's worried about what everyone is goin' to think of her now!"

Dutch chuckled. "Oh, it'll be fine. I'm sure people will look at her like it's nothin'. Hosea and I still do. Molly, what do you think?"

Molly neared Arthur. "Is your wife a faery, Arthur?"

"No! She's not a faery!" Arthur barked out. "She's just a regular woman who got sent back in time for no god damn reason!"

Dutch laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say it was for no reason."

"What do you mean?"

Dutch smoked his cigar. "Well, I think she was sent back in time to be with you. That's what I think."

Arthur blinked a few times. He hadn't really considered that. "You think she and I were fated to be together?"

"Exactly." Dutch looked at Molly. "Now, why would you think Sam is a faery?"

"Just stories from the old country, Dutch," Molly replied. "Faeries can look like people and, well, they're magical. If going through time isn't magical, then I don't know what is."

Arthur sighed and took a smoke from his cigarette. "Sam isn't a faery, Molly. Trust me."

Molly shrugged and crossed her arms lazily. "Well alright, but you do have a point about what the others will think of her. A couple think she might be a witch."

"Like who?" Dutch asked aggressively.

"I think Swanson and Micah."

Arthur laughed. "Why? Because they're the authority on witchcraft?"

Dutch puffed on his cigar. "I'll have a talk with people about her, okay Arthur? Especially those two. I know she ain't a witch."

Arthur nodded and took a puff off his cigarette before tossing it. "Thanks, though I ain't sure what good it'll do."

"It'll be fine."

Arthur shook his head and walked off the veranda, still not convinced. He was tired and he needed to go sleep alongside his wife. When he got to the bedroom, he stared at Sam's sleeping form for a while. She was so pretty and she looked like an angel sleeping there. It brought a smile to his face. Arthur walked to the bed and got back into it, holding his wife against him once more. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up a few hours later in Arthur's arms. He was snoring lightly and it made her giggle. She kissed his cheek and crawled out of bed, wiping her eyes before yawning with a stretch. She was going to let Arthur sleep. She got up and left the room before going downstairs. She spotted a few of the women who saw her and Sam froze in place. Oh boy. Maybe she should run back upstairs and hide. Before she could, however, Karen called her over. Sam let out a raspberry of a sigh and ambled over to Karen who was sitting with Tilly, Mary-Beth, Abigail and Sadie.

"Hi girls," Sam said.

Karen was the first to speak up over the awkward silence. "So..." she began. "Bill told us somethin' interestin' when he got back."

Sam grasped her satchel and frowned. "I'm sure he did."

"It's not true, is it?" Abigail asked. "John said it was, but...that's impossible." Sam sighed, reached into her satchel and pulled out her wallet. She opened it and handed it to Abigail. Abigail shook her head. "I can't really read, Sam."

Sam pointed out the numbers. "That part says my birthday. June fourteenth, 1987."

Abigail took a closer look. "I don't believe it."

Sam grabbed the wallet and took out a small picture. It was of her mother, her Uncle Frank and herself. She was about thirteen years old in the picture. Her mother was a small brunette with green eyes and her Uncle Frank was a burly man with a brown beard and happy blue eyes. Sam handed the colored photo to Abigail. The woman stood up and gasped.

"This is a colored picture. How...is it a small painting, maybe?" Abigail asked.

"Nope. That's a picture. From a camera," Sam replied.

The other women got up and surrounded Abigail to look at it. "And that's you, right?" Karen asked. "Who are these other people?"

"My mom and my uncle," Sam answered. "My dad died before I was born. He was on a war ship it was attacked by missiles."

"What's a missile?" Tilly inquired curiously.

"A bomb that flies."

All the women gaped at her. "A bomb that flies?!"

Sam sighed. "Think of like...ok, you know what dynamite is, right? And what it does? A missile does that, but it's in a...container that flies."

"How does it fly?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. It's got...well, shit, I'm not an engineer."

"You look just like your mother," Sadie said. "But I'm assumin' you got your eyes and hair from your daddy."

Sam pulled out another picture from her wallet. It was a picture of her blonde haired, hazel eyes father in his military uniform. She handed it to Sadie and the girls wooed over him.

"Oh my, he's so handsome!" Mary-Beth exclaimed.

Sam laughed. "Yes, he was a looker, my mom said."

"Is your mom alive?"

"No, she died a few years ago, from leukemia."

"I'm sorry. And your uncle?"

"Car accident." The girls looked at her funny. "Sorry, I mean horseless carriage accident."

The girls "oohed" and handed Sam back the pictures. "What else you got in there?" Karen asked.

Sam pulled out her Wells Fargo card and showed it to them. "My bank card. Has all my bank information on this little chip right here."

"What's that material? I ain't never seen that."

"It's called plastic."

"Huh. It's so shiny."

Sam pulled out some more cards. "My library card, my gym membership, and a points reward card to Speedway."

The girls looked at the cards in awe. "What's a gym?" Sadie asked.

"It's where you go to work out and get healthy, but at the YMCA, it was where I learned all those self-defense moves I taught you all."

"And the Speedway?"

"A gas station. It's where you get fuel for a horseless carriage."

"Fuel? For a horseless carriage?"

"Uh huh." Sam put the cards away and put the wallet back in her satchel. "Horseless carriages are all over the place in my time."

"And what time is that?" Mary-Beth asked.

"The year 2020."

The girls "wowed" and they offered her a seat next to Abigail. "Tell us more. What's the future like?" Abigail asked.

Sam smiled and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, what would you like to know?"

* * *

Arthur shook himself awake and noticed Sam was gone. Ah, shit. He quickly got out of bed and left the room, but as he descended the stairs he heard a bunch of the women laughing. He heard Sam's distinctive laugh and looked into the living room where Sam was laughing with most of the women of the camp. He was relieved that all was well, at least with them. Sam spotted him with a smile.

"Ah, my darling husband, there you are," she saud happily.

Arthur smirked and walked into the room, tipping his hat to the women. "Hello, ladies."

"Hello," they all said. Karen stood up. "Sam's been tellin' us all about the future."

"Has she, now..." Arthur asked with a chuckle. "Well, what do you all think?"

"Well, aside from what's currently goin' on in 2020, the future sounds like a nice place," Mary-Beth said. "She's been tellin' us about movies."

Arthur barked with laughter. "Oh yes, she loves those." Arthur pulled up a chair. "What movie are you talkin' about now?"

Sam grinned from ear to ear. "I just finished talking about "Grumpier Old Men", but now I think I'll start talking about "The Goonies." It's a cult classic."

"A cult?!"

Sam cackled. "No, not like...it's just what we call movies that are really, really good. So, now...the setting is in a town called Astoria. It's in the state of Oregon. There's a bunch of kids who have been friends since forever, and all their homes are facing foreclosure, but then one of the kids finds the treasure map of One-Eyed Willy in his attic."

Arthur smiled to himself as Sam described the story. He felt enthralled by it, as did the girls it would seem. A few other people piled in to listen to her story, like Jack. Jack was particularly fond of the part with all the pirate's booby traps. When Sam was done talking about that movie, people asked for another movie so she started talking about "Ace Ventura". Sam said that was a comedy. More people came in to listen to the story and Arthur noticed the whole camp was there to listen. He was happy that she had the whole crowd in tears of laughter during most of the explanation of the movie. When she was done, everyone started applauding her. They asked for a new one and Sam apparently decided on the "sequel" of the movie.

"You know what? I think we have a new storyteller on our hands," Hosea said to Arthur quietly.

Arthur chuckled. "I think you're right. Thank God she ain't gettin' looked at wrong by the others now that everyone knows her secret."

"You were worried about that?"

"A bit, yeah."

Hosea laughed a little. "I wasn't, even when Bill came back and started telling everyone."

Arthur rubbed his face. "I'm gonna have a word with that man...when Sam's done with her storytellin', of course."

Hosea smiled as he leaned against the wall. "Yes. Once she's done with the story."

When Sam was finished with "Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls", people once again clapped. She looked over at Arthur with a smile, and he smiled back at her. This had turned out to be a good day after all. No one was accusing his wife of being a fairy or a witch, they seemed pretty accepting of her origins, and they liked her stories. It was great and Arthur no longer felt he had anything to worry about.

"As much as I'd like to hear about another movie from Sam, we all need to get on the plan for our bank robbery," Dutch told everyone. "I think we should give her a break, anyway. How about you, Sam?"

Sam stood up from her chair and grinned. "Yes, that would be great." The group "awed" with disappointment and she laughed. "Oh, don't give me that. I'll have plenty more movies to talk about on our way to Tahiti. I hear it's going to be a very long boat ride, which is not something I'm used to."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Don't you ride on boats in your time?"

"Yes, we do. But for long distances, we usually ride on buses, drive cars, or fly."

"Fly?!" people exclaimed with excitement and disbelief.

"Oh yes. We fly in machines called airplanes. I thought I covered this in the sequel to Ace Ventura, when they were on the way to Africa?"

"You said traveled, not fly," Hosea pointed out.

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah. Well, anyway, yes. Airplanes let us travel over land and over the ocean. You have not lived until you've been level with the clouds, looking down at the ground at all the little houses and roads and buildings. It's truly something to behold."

Dutch chuckled as he went over to Hosea and Arthur. "Well, what you boys think?" he asked as Sam explained flight to everyone else. "Should we get down to business about our bank robbery or let Sam explain flight to us?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Well, Sam already explained air travel to me. Trust me, I was floored by the whole thing. You fellers should listen."

Dutch, Arthur and Hosea paid attention to Sam once more.


	53. The Argument

**Chapter 53: The Argument**

After Sam explained to everyone how flight travel worked, at least to the best of her knowledge, everyone went back to doing what they were supposed to be doing so Dutch, Hosea and Arthur could plan the bank heist. Sam watched the three talk for a bit about how to do the job.

"I reckon," Arthur said, pointing at the map of Saint Denis on the table, "doin' it in the day, with a distraction. If that's," he motioned to Hosea, "what Hosea is sayin'? It's as good a plan as any."

"I, I think I agree," Dutch said cautiously.

"And we do it at night, there's the drama of just gettin' into the bank. Can't do that silently. They'll pick us off far easier," Hosea mentioned.

"I know, I'm...I'm just makin' sure." Dutch looked over at Sam. "What do you think, Sam?"

Sam blinked as all three men looked at her. "You're asking me?!" she said with disbelief. "I'm a waitress, not a burglar."

"I know that, but if you got any insight, future wise, well..."

Sam chuckled. "I'm sorry, I left my tarot deck and crystal ball at home, guys."

"Your what?" Arthur laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm only sayin' I don't have shit to help you."

"I see. Well, it didn't hurt to ask."

"Every plan is a good plan if we execute it properly," Hosea interrupted. "Every problem we had was because we did not...execute...properly. even Blackwater, from my understanding."

Dutch eventually nodded. "You're right." He stood up. "Let's rob this bastard." Dutch walled away from the table. "Everyone get some rest. We ride out tomorrow morning. Look smart. Travel light."

Arthur walked over to Sam. "So, let's uh...let's go upstairs and talk for a minute, Sam."

"Okay," she replied.

They went upstairs to their room and Arthur shut the door. "What are your plans?" he asked.

"My plans? For what?"

"For the day."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

Arthur smirked and marched over to kiss her passionately. "Let's go do somethin'."

"Like what?" she giggled.

"Hmm." He kissed her again. "We could use some more fudge."

Sam giggled again. "Okay, but I bet I could introduce you to something even better than fudge."

"What's better than fudge?"

Sam grabbed his hand and walked to the bedroom door with a smile. "Let's go find out."

The two laughed like little kids as they raced out the door, down the stairs, out the house, and to the horses. Sam and Arthur saddled their mounts and went trotting off from camp towards Saint Denis.

* * *

Arthur looked at his vanilla ice cream cone with skepticism. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Sam.

Sam took a lick of her ice cream cone and shut her eyes, making a soft moan. "Yes, I'm sure."

Arthur sighed and licked his cone. As soon as he did, his eyes went wide from the taste. It was wonderful. "Holy shit," he mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked with a smug expression.

Arthur glared at her playfully. "Fine. It's delicious."

Sam giggled and afte more ice cream. "I knew you'd like it."

Arthur rolled his eyes then continued eating this wonderful concoction. "Is ice cream this amazing in your time?"

"Yes. And there are soooooo many flavors to choose from."

"Like what?"

"Rocky road, strawberry, chocolate chip cookie dough, salted caramel...things like that."

"Sounds good." Sam leaned her head in his shoulder and ate more of her ice cream. The two ate in silence for a while as they were sitting on a bench with their horses nearby. Arthur took a big bite and suddenly his head started to hurt. "Ow!"

Sam laughed at him. "Careful, sweetie. You shouldn't take big bites like that. You'll get a brain freeze."

"What the hell is a brain freeze?" he mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream.

"An ice cream headache. See, you got a bundle of nerves near the back of your palate that when they get cold, it makes your capillaries narrow and sends cold blood to your brain."

"Really?" Arthur asked in astonishment.

"Yes. To my understanding, at least. Now swallow that shit quickly."

Arthur did his best to swallow and when he did, the headache went away. "Oh, Jesus Christ!"

Sam cackled and licked her ice cream. "Small bites, babe. Small bites."

After they finished their ice cream, they got back on their horses. "What now?" Arthur asked.

Sam tapped her chin as if in deep thought. "Hmm, fudge?"

"Yes. Fudge."

Arthur led the way on his horse to the small chocolate shop he'd been to before. They went and got a pound of fudge each so they could share with the others back at camp. After having a few bites, they got back on Orion and Boadicea II.

"Arthur," Sam began. "About what happened to Bronte...what's your opinion on it?"

Arthur scanned Sam's worried face. To be honest, he had been shocked as hell when Dutch drowned the man and fed his body to an alligator. "I didn't expect that. It wasn't like Dutch at all."

Sam nodded. "It's possible that his concussion is worse than I thought, Arthur. Sutch may have suffered some brain damage, although I can't tell you if it's permanent or not."

Arthur frowned. That didn't sound good. "You think maybe we should bring him to a doctor?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, but would he be willing to go now that he's supposedly feeling better? I don't even like that fact that he's gonna be doing...you know what tomorrow. I think he's still pushing himself too much."

Arthur sighed. "Well, there's not much we can do except hope for the best. Dutch will be Dutch, I guess."

Although Arthur wasn't sure who Dutch was these days, especially since this was the second time he'd killed someone in cold blood. It wasn't like him and he'd always told him and the others never to do something like that. Even though the man had kidnapped and held his wife for ransom. Sam gave him a curt nod and the conversation changed to that of a lighter one. They had an early dinner at the saloon and Sam told him more about the future that she hadn't covered with him yet. Mostly about books she had read. Her favorite was called "Wit'ch Fire", and it was part of a series of books called "The Banned and the Banished". Sam explained in full detail what the series was about and he became enthralled by the whole tale. Sam really was a great storyteller.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

Arthur stretched and groaned as a few bones in his back popped. "I don't know. Maybe we should head back."

Sam pouted. "But we haven't really done anything fun yet."

Arthur suddenly had an idea. "Well, we could go get our photo taken."

Sam blinked. "You have places like that here?"

"Oh yeah. There's one near the north east end of town just a few blocks away."

Sam stood up excitedly. "Well let's go!"

Arthur chuckled as he paid for their dinner, then they both headed out the door. They mounted up and Arthur led the way to the photo place. By the time they got there, Sam was in a delightful tizzy. They walked in and a man in a black and white suit greeted them.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" he asked the couple.

"We'd like to have our photo taken," Sam said excitedly. "We just got married and we weren't able to take wedding photos."

"Ah, I see." He looked at them both curiously. "Would you like to come back with your wedding attire?"

"Nope, our current clothes will do just fine."

The man shrugged. "Alright then. Just stand in front of the camera here and make a pose."

Sam and Arthur got in front of the camera and stood next to each other, putting their arms around each other's waists. The camera flashed and Arthur asked for a second picture so they both could have one. They did the same pose as the man took another picture.

"Alright, five dollars for each photo," the man said.

"Five dollars? Sheesh," Arthur said, grabbing money from his satchel and handing it to the man.

"The photos will take some time to develop but they should be ready by tomorrow morning," the man explained.

Damn. "Oh, well alright then."

The two left the studio and Sam frowned. "How are we gonna get the photos if we're doing you know what?" Sam asked.

Arthur looked at Sam sadly. "Well, the thing is...you could get them while the rest of us is doin'...you know what."

Sam blinked. "Why me? Am I not joining you for the...the thing?"

Arthur shook his head. He'd been dreading having to tell her this. "No. Thing is...Hosea, Dutch and I all agreed that you are still too green for something like this," Arthur explained.

Sam's eyebrows went up. "Say what? I think I've proven that I can handle myself, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "I know, but this is a big job and there's no room for error. You've never done anythin' like this."

"But I-"

"It's been decided, Sam. You're not participatin' in this."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that!"

She turned on her heel and marched over to Orion. Arthur rolled his eyes and followed her. "C'mon, don't be like that, Sam."

Sam mounted up and scowled at him. "I'll be however the fuck I want to be!"

Sam took off on Orion and Arthur growled in frustration. That damn woman. He quickly got on his horse and chased after her. He rode up beside her and tried to talk to her, but Sam was giving him the cold shoulder so they rode back to camp in silence. Once they got there, he watched Sam practically leap off her horse and march angrily towards the house.

"Dutch! Hosea! I got a bone to pick with you!" Sam shouted.

Arthur facepalmed himself. Great. She was very mad. He got off his horse and followed Sam to the house. When he got in, Sam was already running up the stairs, screeching for Dutch and Hosea.

"What's the matter with her?" Javier asked Arthur.

"I just told her she ain't gonna be part of the bank robbery," Arthur replied.

Javier made a whistle. "Oh boy."

"Yeah," Arthur said regretfully.

Arthur could hear shouting upstairs and he calmly walked to the staircase. He ascended them slowly and followed the sound of Sam's booming voice to Dutch's bedroom. He opened the door to see Dutch on the bed, Hosea standing near it, and Sam waving her arms about and shouting.

"I want to do this, Dutch!" she yelled.

Dutch sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sam, could you please lower you voice?"

Sam growled but did as she was told. "Why can't I be part of this job? Is it because of last night? Because I questioned you about Bronte?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what is it?"

Hosea interjected on Dutch's behalf. "Well, Sam, we just think you're not ready for something like this."

Arthur stood next to Sam and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shoved him off. "Don't touch me right now, Morgan!" Calling him by his last name was never a good sign, so he backed up a little. "How could I not be ready for this? I can shoot a gun, I proved myself at the trolley station despite how much of a fucking shit show that was."

Dutch kept rubbing his head. "Sam, please. Just...listen to us, please."

Sam growled, brushed past Arthur and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Arthur sucked in some air and grabbed his gun belt. "She's madder than a hornet, fellers, but...thank you for lookin' out for her."

Dutch nodded. "Well, it was your request. I know you don't want her hurt in case anythin' goes wrong."

"I know, but...I'm startin' to second guess it now," he joked.

Hosea chuckled. "She'll get over it. She might be mad at us for a while, but...she'll get over it."

"I sure hope so."

Arthur turned to leave and exited the bedroom. He walked to his and Sam's bedroom and opened it. She wasn't in there. He shut the door, walked to the staircase, went down, and out the house. He spotted Sam leaving on Orion and he jerked his head down with a sigh. It was just best to let her cool off.

It was nightfall when he was in his bedroom laying down and Sam opened the door. It was dark but he could sense that she was still mad as hell.

"Hey," he said quietly.

She didn't respond. She merely came to the bed and laid down in it, keeping her back to him. He went to scoot closer but she scooted further away. He sighed, moved back to his original position, and shut his eyes. He didn't like her being mad at him, but what could he do?

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sam asked in the dark.

"Excuse me?" he replied. "What was me?"

"You're the reason why I can't go with on the robbery."

Arthur let out a deep breath. He didn't want to lie to her. "Sweetheart, I only want you to stay safe in case somethin' goes wrong, is all."

Sam sat up in bed with a huff. "So you don't think I can do it."

Arthur groaned and sat up as well. "It ain't like that!"

"Oh, right!" Sam went to crawl out of bed but Arthur yanked her back down.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he barked.

"Out!"

She struggled in his grasp but he refused to let her go. "Out? Where?"

"Away from you!"

Arthur sighed but still would not let her go. "Sam, I'm only lookin' out for you!"

"Like hell you are! Are you always gonna be like this with jobs from now on?! Now that I'm your wife?!"

"If all goes well, there ain't gonna be no more jobs after this!" Sam finally managed to release herself from him and growled at him as she got out of bed. He went after her and slammed the door shut with his hand when she opened it. "Sam, darlin', just come back to bed."

"Don't you try to butter me up!" she snapped, pointing a finger at his face.

Arthur was losing his patience. "Yes, you're my wife! And it's my job to protect you!"

"I can protect myself!"

"Oh, like you did from Angelo Bronte?"

"In case you forgot, I managed to get out on my own!"

"After he slapped you around!"

Sam shoved Arthur away from the door. "As if you're any better, getting kidnapped and beaten up by O'Driscolls! At least I didn't have to stay in bed for almost a month after my fucking ordeal!"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She did have a point. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, you got me there, but you still ain't goin' on the robbery!" Sam opened the door but Arthur shut it. "Stop tryin' to leave, god dammit!"

"I'll go wherever the fuck I wanna go!"

Arthur pressed himself up against her and started kissing her neck. "Then let me make you want to come back to bed," he growled.

Sam struggled against him but Arthur knew he was winning. He nibbled on the flesh of her neck and her struggling began to lessen. Suddenly he felt something hit him in the temple so hard he actually went to a knee.

"That won't work on me this time, Morgan!" Sam snarled.

"Ow! What the hell did you just hit me with?!"

"My gun!" Sam shoved him over, opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Arthur groaned and plopped onto his rump while holding his head. "Jesus, what a woman," he said to himself with a chuckle.


	54. Macomb's End

**Chapter 54: Macomb's End**

Sam had spent the night outside by the girl's cart, though she hadn't gotten much sleep. She left early in the morning before anyone was awake to go get the photos from the studio. When she got them, she looked them over. Sam smiled despite still being angry with Arthur. They did make a cute couple, after all. She left the studio in search of breakfast and she found a decent French styled cafe deeper into the city. She opted to sit outside on the patio to enjoy her buttered croissant and coffee. It was delicious. When she finished, she left a good sized tip and left the restaurant to go back to camp.

By the time she reached camp, people were getting ready to leave for the bank heist. She dismounted and walked over to the men.

"So, you boys ready?" she asked.

"Almost," Hosea said. "Just waitin' for Arthur."

Sam sighed and looked over at all the boys. "Well, good luck."

Sam walked to the house when Arthur stepped out in his dashing three piece suit. He halted with his eyes widened when he saw Sam.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Sam frowned at him. "Hi."

Arthur cleared his throat. "You uh...I couldn't find you earlier. You go and get our pictures?" Sam nodded and pulled out a photo from her satchel, handing it to Arthur. He took it and a soft smile formed on his face. "You look nice," he said, handing it back to her. "You better hang on to it for safe keepin'."

Sam put the picture back in her satchel and looked at Arthur's puff tie. It was crooked. She automatically approached him and started adjusting it.

"You're tie is all askew," she uttered quietly.

"Oh."

Sam fixed the tie and brushed his arms down awkwardly. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Sam went to walk past but he grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She stopped and turned to face him, looking irritated. "What?"

Arthur neared her and held her face with his palms, looking into her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

Sam shrugged him off with a glare. "Yeah, yeah. Just be careful, you idiot."

She turned and walked into the house, ignoring him when he called after her. She waited a bit before she heard the men leave the area and she came back out. She was going to do chores to keep herself busy. She started with grooming the remaining horses, spending extra time with Orion. She kissed his muzzle and he neighed softly in appreciation. As time went by, Sam started feeling a little guilty about not saying "I love you" back to Arthur even though she was still pissed off. She kept shaking her head to keep her mind clear of the pit in her stomach from the remorse, but it kept coming back.

Sam kept herself distracted for the most part with the chores. She brought hay to the horses, then she went upstairs to start packing up her and Arthur's stuff. She stuffed clothes into.a chest but folded up her dress neatly to put it in the chest. When it was full, she began dragging it out of the room. Damn, that thing was heavy. Sam lugged it down the stairs and out of the house to the wagon her and Arthur were supposed to share.

"You need help there, sailor?" Mr. Pearson asked her.

"Yes, please," she replied.

Mr. Pearson trudged on over and helped her lift the chest. "So tell me, was your father in the Navy?"

"Yeah. Heh, word sure gets around fast, huh?"

"Yup." They both grunted as they lifted the chest onto the wagon. "I could tell you stories about my time in the Navy, sailor."

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure you could. Say, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you curse. A lot."

Sam giggled loudly. "Yes, I suppose that is fitting."

Sam heard hooves barreling down the avenue and she looked over to see Abigail riding in on a horse. She looked absolutely horrified.

"The Pinkertons!" she shouted as she got off the horse. "The Pinkertons got Hosea!"

People perked up their heads and Sam ran to Abigail. "They what? He was arrested?"

"Yes. I got away but Hosea didn't!"

"What about the others?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"I don't know! I don't know what else happened!"

Abigail was in hysterics and Sam put a hand on the woman's trembling shoulder. "It's okay, Abigail. Breathe. Just breathe." Abigail took a few deep breaths before calming down. "Okay, good. Now, what happened?"

"Hosea and I, we blew up the wagon for the distraction but then the Pinkertons showed up. They took Hosea, he told me to run so I did. I found a horse and I got the hell outta there."

Sam sighed. Well, this was just great. "Okay. Were you followed here?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good." Sam went walking to her horse. "I'm gonna go find out what happened. In the meantime, we should keep packing, I think."

"Yes," Miss Grinshaw agreed. "Alright everyone, back to work!"

Sam mounted up and hyahed Orion to a fast gallop out of camp. She raced towards Saint Denis, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. Ugh, if Arthur got himself killed, she was going to be very upset. When she arrived in Saint Denis, cops were everywhere. Whistles were being blown and people were running all over the place.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked a bystander.

"The bank got robbed! Pinkertons shot and killed one of the robbers!"

A bulge formed in Sam's throat. Oh no. "Which way to the bank?!"

"On the corner of Frobtier and Lamarque Street!"

"Well where the hell is that?"

"Just follow this street until you get to the trolley tracks, then make a right and it's up the road. You can't miss it."

Sam followed the directions to a tee, and when she ended up at the bank, she saw Hosea's body being loaded into a wagon. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth. Oh God, not Hosea. Why couldn't it have been Micah, for fuck's sake?!

"Miss! Please move!" someone yelled behind her.

Sam moved Orion to the side and she watched as cops on horses went running from behind her. This was bad. Really bad. She wanted to ask the men by thecwagon questions but that might be a little conspicuous, so she opted not to. However, she couldn't help but overhear one of the men shouting to another.

"I don't care how it gets done! Comb all of the area! Dutch's gang is out there somewhere!"

Oh shit. Sam immediately turned around and raced back to where she came from. She had to warn the others. Sam hightailed it all the way to camp and quickly jumped off Orion, running to the people.

"What did you find out?!" Abigail asked.

"They shot and killed Hosea!" she said angrily.

Abigail screamed and covered her mouth. The others came running. "What happened?" Karen asked.

Sam had to keep calm. "Hosea's dead." People gasped at the revelation. "Hosea's dead, and there's talk that the Pinkertons are trying to find us so I suggest we get the fuck outta here to somewhere else. Miss Grimshaw, how are we on packing?"

"We're almost done," she replied with tears in her eyes. "Poor Hosea..."

Sam clenched her fists. She was just so angry. "I know. Hopefully no one else got killed."

"Did you find out anything else?" Miss Grimshaw asked.

"No. Let's just get moving. I got an idea where we can go."

"Where?"

"A place called Macomb's end. I'm gonna go see if it's clear."

"Sam, you need someone to go with you?" Sadie asked.

"Sure, if you're willing." Sadie nodded and the two women headed over to their horses. Sam noticed Sadie's horse was a gold colored one. "Huh. That's an interesting horse you got there. What did you name it?"

Sadie mounted up. "Bob."

Sam cackled. "I like it."

The two galloped out of camp. "Where we headed?"

"A place called Macomb's End. Some of the guys and I cleared it out when we were still by Rhodes."

Sadie nodded. "Look at you, playin' leader all of a sudden. It suits you, Mrs. Morgan."

Sam gave Mrs. Adler a smile. "Thanks. I just...I dunno, man. I just felt like I needed to do sonething. Anything."

"I hope the rest of them boys are okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"You worried about Arthur?"

"...A little."

"Well, I'm sure that grumpy bastard is goin' to be fine. He'll be back in your arms before you know it." They traveled onward in silence for awhile until Sadie spoke up again. "We should leave a note for them in case they get back after we've left."

"Good idea. But we can't exactly say, "Hey Dutch and company, we're here at this place now"."

"I'll make sure it's cryptic. I'll use our mailing pseudo, Tacitus Kilgore."

Sam nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

When they arrived at Macomb's Landing, it was late in the day. Sam and Sadie found the place to be completely deserted. Excellent. They double checked the house and shacks just to be sure. Yep, completely deserted.

"This place looks pretty good," Sadie commented. "Not the most fortified, but it'll do."

"Hmm." Sam was suddenly having second thoughts. "You think it's a little too close to Rhodes?"

"Maybe, but it's somewhere to stay for the time being."

Sam nodded. "We should head back, see if they're ready to go and head back out." They mounted up and headed out of the area. Sadie eyed Sam and Sam noticed as they trotted along. "What?"

"Tell me about another movie."

Sam laughed briefly. "Really? Just one for you, huh?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright. How about a horror movie?"

"Ooooh, yes please."

Sam decided on the movie "Scream", one of her favorites from when she was a kid. She could have gone with a cult classic like "The Exorcist" but she didn't know if the thought of demons would rile anyone up from this time or not. Granted, Sadie didn't seem like the type who'd be spooked easily, but Sam wasn't going to risk it. When Sam got to the part about the serial killer reveal, Sadie stopped her.

"Woa woa woa! There were two killers?!" Sadie exclaimed in shock.

"Yup. The boyfriend and the boyfriend's best friend," Sam replied.

"Jesus Christ, that sounds like a good movie!"

"Oh it is! But the thing is...Matthew Lillard, the guy who plays Stu? He makes the movie so damn funny in some parts."

"Yeah, he seems pretty funny."

Sam continued on with the story and by the end, it was nightfall and Sam and Sadie arrived back at Shady Belle. Everyone was all packed up and ready to go. Sam noticed Charles was there surrounded by people and she ran to him.

"Charles!" she shouted. "What the hell?"

Charles turned and looked at Sam. "Sam."

Sam hugged him tightly. "What happened? Where's the other boys?"

"I had to lure some cops away so they could get to a boat. They might be gone a while."

Sam's heart sank. "How long is a while?"

"A few weeks, maybe?"

Sam gaped at him. "A few weeks?! Well, did they make it to a boat, at least?!"

"I don't know. I hope so."

Sam turned around, putting her hands on her hips. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, god fucking dammit. "I went into town earlier. I saw Hosea's body. Were there any other casualties?" she asked, turning around.

Charles bowed his head. "...Lenny got killed, too."

Sam closed her eyes tightly so as not to cry about it. "Poor kid..."

"I know." Charles neared her. "Miss Grimshaw said you and Sadie found a place for us to go?"

"Yeah. Pinkertons are trying to find us all. I heard about that when I was in town too. We found a place called Macomb's End. It's a bit close to Rhodes, but if need be, we can find another place to lie low. But we need to get going now."

Charles nodded and after Sadie left a note for the boys, everyone either mounted up on a horse or got into the wagons. They headed on out and drove all through the night until the early hours of the morning when they reached Macomb's End. They didn't even bother unpacking for now. They wanted to wait it out first, see if they were too close to Rhodes. Sam found a shack to sit in and she bowed her head, resting her elbows on her knees. What a god damn mess. She missed her husband and she definitely felt guilty now about not saying "I love you" to him before he left. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away when Uncle walked in with a bottle in his hand.

"Hey there, kid," he said to her. "How you doin'?"

Sam sighed. "About as well as I can be doing, Uncle."

Uncle sat next to her and offered her the bottle. "Need a drink?"

Sam chuckled. "A bit early in the day for drinking, isn't it?"

"Oh come on, I think you've earned a drop or two."

Sam sighed, raised a brow at him and grabbed the bottle. She chugged a bit more than she had originally intended but she found that she did not care. Sam handed the bottle back to Uncle who took a long sip. "Thanks, Uncle."

"You're welcome." Uncle sighed loudly and took another drink. "Charles and Sadie were talkin' about scoutin' around for a new place. I think this place is fine for now, though."

"Yeah, but in the long run, it's just too close to Rhodes. I just wanted us to get the hell away from Shady Belle before those damn Pinkertons found us."

"And you did a fine job, Sam. A real fine job," Uncle said, nudging her. "Another drink?"

"Sure." Sam grabbed the bottle again and took a long drink before handing it back to Uncle. "I miss Arthur."

"I miss Arthur too, though I'm sure how you miss him is different than how I miss him."

Sam giggled. "Definitely."

"You know what would cheer people up? Another one of those movie stories from the future."

Sam rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe. I told Sadie one on the way back from here."

Uncle nudged her again. "Come on. Pick a comedy. Something that people will laugh at for sure."

Sam smirked a bit. "I got the perfect one."

Sam stood up and walked outside with Uncle in tow. Everyone did look a bit gloomy. They were taking the deaths of Lenny and Hosea pretty hard. Sam walked over to the campfire where most everyone was at and she clapped her hands.

"Anyone want me to talk about another movie?" she asked. Some people grunted. Reverend Swanson was poking the fire with a stick. Sam sighed and sat down in front of the fire with the others. "It's a comedy."

"Sure..." someone said with a glum voice. "What's it called?"

"Dazed and Confused."


	55. Lakay

**Chapter 55: Lakay**

Sam had everyone in a very good mood by the time she ended the story. People had been laughing a good portion of the way through. In doing so, Sam decided to go off hunting. They were low on food. Plus it would help take her mind off Arthur. She missed him something awful. She hunted some boar and brought back the meat for Pearson to cook for everyone. She didn't have to bring back much on account of there not being too many people there. Most of the gang was God knows where. After eating, Charles informed her that he and Sadie were going to go scout for another place to stay and she highly approved of the idea.

While she waited for their return, Sam told the group about a few more movies to keep their spirits up. When Sadie and Charles returned, it was nightfall. They'd found a place called Lakay that was to the east, just north of Saint Denis. Sam didn't like the idea of being so close to Saint Denis but it was either that or being too close to Rhodes. Deciding on taking a chance, she approved and they all set out on their way with the horses and wagons. Sam, at one point, suggested she go back to Shady Belle and not only change the note but to see if any of the men's horses had wandered back in. Abigail and Charles volunteered to go with her, as there would be a lot of horses to bring back.

Once the group found Lakay and settled in, Sam, Charles and Abigail headed on out to Shady Belle together. Abigail clung to the back of Sam like she was hanging on for dear life.

"It's a shame we can't bury Hosea and Lenny," Sam said as she drove along.

"I actually have a plan for that," Abigail mentioned. "I think we can sneak them out."

Sam looked behind her. "Really? Well shit, count me in."

Abigail sighed. "We should get a move on."

Sam agreed and got Orion to go from a trot to a fast gallop. When they reached Shady Belle, sure enough, the boy's horses were all accounted for. Blaylock, The Count, Old Boy, Brown Jack, Boaz, Boadicea II, and Maggie. Sam was grateful Silver Dollar was back in Lakay. Seeing Maggie, though, almost broke Sam's heart. After Sam wrote a new note for the boys to meet them in Lakay, still making the note very vague, Sam helped Abigail and Charles round up the horses. They left post haste, and quickly.

They made it back to Lakay in one piece and Sam was relieved. However, she was exhausted. Still, she wanted to hear about Abigail's plan to get Lenny and Hosea's bodies.

"Well, I say we do it at night. They'll be on carts outside the police station. That's where they keep the bounty bodies," Abigail said.

Sam was impressed. "And you know this because?"

"Arthur told me. He's done a few bounties."

The mention of her husband brought a sad smile to her face. "Alright. Let's go tonight. We'll grab them and find a good spot to bury them both."

"I say somewhere in Bluewater Marsh," Charles piped in.

Sam nodded. "Agreed. You want to join us for this, Charles? We could use an extra hand."

"Of course."

The three set up a plan to get the boys out. Abigail was going to distract the police while Charles and Sam would sneak into the back and grab the bodies. Seemed like a sound enough plan. By nightfall, Sam, Charles and Abigail set out on their horses.

"So, Abigail, you sure you got this?" Sam asked.

"I do. I'm good for distractions," Abigail replied.

Sam sucked in air and jerked her head. "I hope you're right."

Charles rode up beside Sam. "She'll be fine. We'll be quick. And you'll be able to carry a body with ease, I'm sure. I seen the way you been bringin' us deer. You've gotten a lot stronger these past couple of months. In more ways than one."

Sam glanced at Charles from her peripherals and smirked. "Thanks, dude."

Charles laughed briefly. "You're welcome. Now, tell us somethin' about the future."

Sam chuckled. "You guys don't ever get tired of hearing about the future, huh?"

"No."

Sam had to think on it for a bit until she decided on explaining flavored coffee. "Coffee has different flavors in the future. Sure, you can use cream or sugar, but they've made advancements with flavors like caramel, chocolate, vanilla, pumpkin spice, peppermint...you name it. Oh, and you can have coffee cold, too."

"Cold coffee?" Abigail asked with a confused look.

Sam grinned. "Oh, I know how much you love your black coffee, but Abigail, this would be like a dream for you. Trust me."

Abigail giggled. "I'll stick to black coffee, thanks."

Sam had an idea. "Maybe while the boys are gone, I'll head into town and grab some ingredients to change your mind. I bet you will."

"Ha! Alright, you're on."

The trip entered Saint Denis and headed towards the police station. Unfortunately, there were some guards in the station courtyard. Damn. The three dismounted and stayed out of sight but kept an eye on the station.

"Okay, Abigail, go work your magic," Sam said.

Abigail nodded and started walking over. "We should put our masks on, just in case," Charles recommended.

Sam gave him a nod and the two put up their bandanas. They heard Abigail start crying and raving about some sort of crime and the two watched as cops spilled out of the courtyard. Perfect. The two ran across the street in crouched positions and entered the courtyard. They peered around the corner of the building and saw two guards with their backs to them.

"Okay, you take the one on the left, I'll go for the right," Charles said.

Sam agreed and the two pulled out their knives. She was still iffy about killing in cold blood, but what choice did she have at this point? As they got behind the cops, Sam reached around with one hand to cover the man's mouth while Sam plunged the knife into the man's neck. He went down immediately while Charles did relatively the same thing. They laid the bodies down and sheathed their knives. They ran over to the car at the far end of the courtyard and looked in the wagon. Sure enough, Hosea and Lenny were there.

"I'll take Hosea, you take Lenny," Sam said.

Charles grabbed Lenny's feet and Sam reached for Hosea's arms. They both put the bodies over their shoulders. Oh man, they reaked. They'd both been dead a couple of says so it wasn't surprising, but still. Charles and Sam turned around to see a cop pointing a gun at them.

"Not so fast," the police officer said. "What the hell do you think you two are doin'?!"

Charles and Sam looked at each other and sighed. Charles immediately pulled out a throwing knife and threw it into the man's neck. The cop went down and Charles retrieved the knife. They ran through the courtyard back to the entrance where Abigail was still making a huge fuss. Charles and Sam looked around, seeing no one else on the street, and they made a run for their horses. Sam and Charles put Hosea and Lenny on the backs of their horses and climbed on. Abigail was going to meet up with them outside Saint Denis in a secluded area so the two galloped away from the police station.

When they were out of Saint Denis and at their undisclosed location, Charles smiled at Sam. "Well, that went better than expected," he said.

"It sure did," Sam replied. "I honestly thought we'd have to shoot our way out of there."

They waited a few more minutes before Abigail came riding up on a horse. "Phew, that was close," Abigail said.

Sam nodded in approval. "I'm impressed, Abigail. You sure know how to put on a show."

Abigail smiled. "Thanks. Now let's get outta here."

The three headed north and eventually found themselves in Lakay. They asked any of the camp members if they wanted to come along and say a few words for the burial. All of them wanted to, so they loaded up on horses and headed out to a spot in Bluewater Marsh that Charles had picked out. After digging up the graves, Sam and Charles and put the bodies of Hosea and Lenny into the ground. Unbeknownst to Sam, Charles had already carved out their gravestones with plaques of wood. Sam thought it was real special.

"So, uh, anyone want yo say a few words?" Sam asked.

Reverend Swanson took a step forward. "Ahem, well...Hosea, Lenny, you both were very good men. The best. Both of you with your books. I have some here for you," he said, placing a book in each of their graves. "That's...I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say."

Swanson started crying and Sam put a hand on his shoulder. She noticed everyone else was crying too and Sam couldn't help but tear up. She took a step forward and sniffled.

"Well, Hosea, Lenny," she began. "I'm sorry it came to this. Truly, I am. I hope you guys are in Heaven because you both deserve to be. Lenny, you were a good kid. I enjoyed talking with you about the books you read, and I enjoyed robbing those bastards with you at Shady Belle. And Hosea...well..." Hosea's death hit Sam pretty hard at that point and tears streamed down her face. "I'm gonna miss you both, but you, Hosea? Even though I only knew you a short time, you quickly became...like a father to me. And...and..." Sam felt the need to pause and take a shaky breath. "...And I'm grateful that I got to have the both of you on my life. I hope heaven is like Tahiti for the both of you." Sam wiped her eyes and looked around sadly. "Anyone else?"

A few other people said a few words, mostly how they met Hosea and Lenny and how Hosea changed their lives or how Lenny always was around to cheer people up. Everyone was really crying at this point, even Charles was tearing up, albeit silently. After everyone had said their peace, they buried the two dead gang members. On their way back to Lakay, Sam was in low spirits. What if that had been Arthur she had just buried? She dreaded to think, especially considering her last words to him.

"Just be careful, you idiot," she mumbled to herself.

Everyone arrived back to Lakay safely and Sam went to her assigned bed. She was exhausted and she slept through the wee hours of the morning, dreaming of her beloved husband. When she woke up, her face was wet. She quickly rubbed her face. Had she been crying in her sleep?

"Hey," Sadie said to her. "Are you okay?"

Sam wiped her eyes and stretched. "Yeah, why?"

Sadie handed her a cup of coffee. "You was talkin' in your sleep."

"Oh." Sam gratefully took the cup and drank. "Yeah, I tend to do that."

"I'm sure Arthur will be fine."

Sam nodded. "I hope so. I just...god dammit, the last thing I said to him was awful. He said he loved me and I didn't even say it back, I was so mad at him. Now I know how Karen felt when Sean died."

Sadie sat on the bed. "Well, Arthur knows you love him, don't he?"

Sam chuckled. "He better."

Sadie laughed. "Arthur ain't dead, I know it and you know it. He'll be back before you know it."

"I know." Sam wasn't entirely convinced but he put on a brave face anyway as she drank her coffee. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

Sadie pulled out her gun. "I'm gonna go find some O'Driscolls to kill. You wanna come with me? Help take your mind off things?"

Sam nodded with a smile. "Hell yeah. Those fuckers kidnapped and nearly killed my husband. Payback is totally due."

Sadie pat Sam on the shoulder. "Alright, then. Let's go."

Sam finished off her coffee and followed Sadie outside to the horses. They mounted up on Orion and Bob then left camp. "Any idea where some might be?" Sam asked.

"There's still some up in West Elizabeth near Valentine. I know it's a hell of a ride, but-"

"Oh, that's fine by me. Want me to talk about another movie on the way?"

"Sure. Pick a comedy this time. I loved "Scream" but I could use a laugh."

"Me too."

Sam chose the movie "Shaun of the Dead." Granted it was a horror movie, but it was more of a spoof of a horror movie. And it did make Sadie laugh quite a bit. Sadie asked what a zombie was and when Sam explained it, Sadie started laughing again.

"That sounds disgusting!" Mrs. Adler exclaimed.

"I know, but still, the movie is funny."

Sam kept on explaining the story and eventually the two were near Valentine. They did run into some O'Driscolls along the way and they even saved one to interrogate him on where Colm was. They didn't get much out of the man so they killed him. It was getting dark out and the two stopped to camp for the night. Sam went and hunted some rabbit and brought it back to cook. Mrs. Adler and Mrs. Morgan shared the meat and then went to bed. Sam tossed and turned in her sleep, still dreaming of Arthur. In her dream, he was dead and in the ground in Bluewater Marsh. Sam was crying and on her knees at the foot of his grave.

"Sam, wake up," she heard Sadie say in her dream.

Sam opened her eyes and looked to see Sadie staring at her with a worried expression. "What? What happened?"

"You were, um, talkin' in your sleep again," Sadie replied.

"Oh." Sam sat up and wiped her wet face. God dammit, she really needed to stop crying in her sleep. She noticed it was morning. "Ahem, well, uh...breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll start up the coffee."

Sam left on Orion to go hunting again, this time killing a turkey. She brought back the carcass, defeathered it and roasted it over the fire while drinking coffee. When it was done, Sam and Sadie ate in silence. When they were done, they packed up camp and left. They tracked down more O'Driscolls and killed them in spurts, usually keeping one alive to drag out information about Colm. One man in particular mentioned a big ranch up in Big Valley and then the girls killed him afterwards.

"Well, looks like we're headin' north," Sadie said.

"You really want to head up all that way?" Sam inquired.

"Don't you?"

"Sure, but what if something happens to the others while we're gone?"

"They'll be fine, I'm sure. They got Karen, Miss Grimshaw and Charles to protect them."

Sadie did have a point. "Alright," Sam said, mounting up on Orion. "Let's go kill these fuckers."


	56. Hanging Dog Ranch

**Chapter 56: Hanging Dog Ranch**

It took another day before Sadie and Sam got to Big Valley. They'd camped outside the territory for the night and awoke in the morning, only bothering with coffee. Sadie had scouted ahead and came back, saying there was a lot of them...and drunk ones.

"But one of them, he's a fat feller with a beard. Him? He's mine," Sadie said with a possessive tone.

Sam nodded. "Well, if I run into him first, I'll be sure to save him for you," Sam said.

They started walking over, Sam holding her rifle on her shoulder. "It's a big ranch, run down. Lots of folks there, but spread pretty thin. I'll set it off and then we'll...we'll take it from there."

"Ha! Alright, you're the boss."

As they got closer, some of the men spotted them. "Hey, they're from Dutch's gang!" one of them said. "Go tell Colm!"

Oh good. The boss was there. Sadie pulled out a fire bottle, lit it, and hit one of the houses. "Come on! Let's finish this!" Sadie yelled.

Immediately the shooting started. Sam hid behind a boulder with Sadie and they peeked over to shoot. They made a couple of headshots and Sadie laughed. Bullets zoomed past them and it made Sam laugh too. Man, these guys were horrible shots. Men were screaming and crying out as the two women shot them all to hell. Suddenly a bullet grazed Sam's cheek and she ducked behind the outhouse.

"The barn! There's a sharpshooter in the hayloft!" Sadie pointed out loudly. Sam took a deep breath, peered out from behind the outhouse, aimed for the sharpshooter, and fired. She knocked him right on his ass via a shot to the face. Damn, she was getting so good at killing people. "Jake Adler, Sadie Adler...we was good people!"

Sam wasn't exactly sure what had transpired in Sadie's home the night her husband died, but she knew it had to be really, really bad. Other than Jake dying, she meant. Sam kept on firing on folks, as did Sadie. Sadie was going on about how she and Jake were ruined and quite frankly, Sam had no idea how much spent up anger Sadie must have had. Well, Sam understood some of it. When Arthur came back from being kidnapped, a big part of her wanted to go find the men that did that to him and slaughter them all.

Back to the present, Sam. Once all the men outside were dead, Sam went running. Sadie was going to take the farm house and Sam was going to take the barn. "And remember, if he's fat and he's got a beard, he's mine!" Sadie reaffirmed.

"I hear ya!" Sam shouted.

Sam neared the barn, her rifle raised. "You come near this barn, we'll open up on you!"

"Hey Sadie, you got another one of those molotov cocktails?" Sam asked.

"What's that?"

Sam sighed. "A fire bottle. You got another one?"

"Yeah!"

Sam ran to Sadie and grabbed one from her, then Sam lit the cloth and tossed the thing into the barn. Men started yelling fire and Sam began shooting them as they came running out. She counted at least five men that she shot but the last one came running out burning alive. The barn was ablaze and Sam backed away from the heat.

"Barn is done!" Sam shouted. "You see Colm?"

"No! I'm goin' into the farm house now!"

Sam went running after her, switching to her revolver. They both charged in and started shooting whomever was in there. When they were dead, Sam and Sadie reloaded. They heard some footsteps upstairs and they both went to the staircase.

"Hey, what's Colm look like, anyhow?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you'll know him when you see 'im," Sadie replied bitterly.

"Okay, that's helpful."

They ascended the stairs, their guns aimed, as a fat man with a beard came charging at them. Sam heeled his nose with her palm and he backed off, blood spurting out of his nose. Another figure appeared behind him and Sam shot him in the arm. The man dropped his gun and Sam made her way over to him. She could hear Sadie grunting behind her.

"You okay, Sadie?" Sam asked as she kicked the man in the nuts. He immediately went down and Sam picked him up by the collar. "Sadie?"

"I told you you'd see me again!" Sam turned herself and the man around to see Sadie stab the fat guy in the chest. Blood shot everywhere on Sadie and she stood, sheathing her knife and looking over at Sam. "I'm good."

Sam knocked the man in the head and his hat fell off. "Is this Colm?" Sam asked, holding up the man's head.

Sadie took a good look. "Yup. That's him. What do you want to do with him?"

"Tie him up. I've got questions for him."

Colm struggled but Sam grasped his hair and slammed him into the wall. He went down with a cry and a groan. This was the big bad Colm O'Driscoll? He seemed pretty pathetic. Sadie came over with some rope and tied his hands behind him before sitting him up. Colm scowled at the two women.

"I know you, Mrs. Adler, but I don't know this other bitch," Colm growled.

Sam smiled sweetly before kicking him in the knee. He cried out and keeled over. "This bitch right here?" Sam asked, pointing to herself. "I'm Mrs. Morgan." Sam walked to him, pulling out her knife and squatting down in front of the man. "So, you're the one who kidnapped my husband. Arthur Morgan. You remember him, don't you?"

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I remember him. Last I saw, he was dangling upside down while I was kickin' his ass. Is he dead too? Like Mr. Adler?"

Sam chuckled evily and put the knife to his throat. "No, he's alive and well, Mr. O'Driscoll. Now, why did you go up and kidnap him anyway?"

"Oh, was just tryin' to get to Dutch, is all. How is Old Dutch?"

"He's fine."

"If both those men are fine, then why would you two be here instead of them?"

Sam stood up slowly. "Oh, we're here for Mrs. Adler. She has a bone to pick with you, I'm afraid."

Sadie came over with her knife out. "That's right, I do."

Sadie stabbed him in the leg and he howled in pain. Sam looked at her own knife and sighed. "Now, I'm not one for torturing people, but my associate here doesn't seem to mind that."

"I sure don't."

"Now, Colm, I have one more question. If you'd be so kind as to answer it-"

"Fuck you, lady!" Colm spat.

Sadie twisted the knife and Colm started shifting about and screaming. "Now now, no need to be rude, Mr. O'Driscoll."

Colm gritted his teeth as Sadie pulled out the knife. "What do you want?!"

Sam smiled and squatted down again. "Do you feel lucky, punk?"

"What?"

Sam began to cackle and stood up again. "Ah, just a line from a movie. Sadie, you wanna kill him or should I? He did have your husband killed, after all."

Without a moment's hesitation, Sadie slit Colm's throat. The man gurgled and fought before falling over and dying. Sam sighed and both the women holstered their knives. "Well, all in a day's work," Sadie said.

"Yep."

"You ready to head out?"

"Sure." The two left the house together and walked towards the field where they left their horses. "You think he's got more O'Driscolls out there?"

"More than likely. I hope we run into them on the way back."

Sam looked Sadie over and chuckled. "You might want to change or somethin' before we go and do that."

Sadie suddenly had a sad expression on her face and she stopped. "He was a good man, my Jakey." Sadie started to cry. "We was always sweet on one another."

Sam frowned and wrapped an arm.around Sadie. "I'm sorry, Sadie."

"I miss him every day, every moment. Oh, they turned me into a monster, Sam! But my memories of him...they still pure."

"Well, shit. That's what matters now, I suppose. You got good memories of him."

"Aside from my Jake, Arthur's the best man I've known."

Sam laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll just deny it."

Sadie chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I uh...I think I need to be alone for a bit."

Sam nodded. "Of course, Sadie. Whatever you need. Just get cleaned up, though, alright?"

Sadie chuckled. "Thank you for this, Sam. Really."

"You're welcome." They resumed walking and got back to the horses. "I'll meet you back in Lakay." Sam set off, leaving Sadie to her own devices.

It took two days for Sam to get to Lakay and when she got there, people asked where the hell she had been. Her response was that her and Sadie went after some O'Driscolls and killed Colm. They were more than pleased to hear about it. Sam learned that John was working on a chain gang in a prison called Sisika Penitentiary, and she was saddened by this. Sam promised that they'd find a way to get him out of there, although Sam had no idea how that could even happen. Something would come up, she was sure.

Over the next couple of weeks, Sam occupied her time with storytelling and hunting. Boar, alligator and snake was rampant in the swamps north of Saint Denis. At some point she got Charles to teach her how to lasso. It took Sam a while to get it but she eventually did. At another point, Sam went into the city to get ingredients for flavored coffee and when she introduced some of the gang members to it, they absolutely loved it. Abigail, of course, was sold on it.

Then, on one particular rainy day, she was helping Mr. Pearson with the stew when she heard hoof beats coming in. She turned around to see a very familiar face and her eyes lit up. Her heart pounded in her chest as all breath came flying out of her.

"Arthur!" she shouted. Sam bolted towards him and he jumped off the horse to run to her. Sam jumped into his arms and immediately started crying and kissing him all over. "Oh baby! Mmm! I'm so sorry, I, mmm, love you so much, I'm so sorry I didn't say it back! Mmm!"

Arthur kissed her all over her face. "Mmm, it's alright, sweetheart. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Sam sobbed.

Arthur pulled back and rubbed her tears away. "Oh, don't cry. I hate seein' you cry, darlin'."

Sam couldn't help herself. She kept kissing him everywhere and eventually hugged him, still crying. Arthur tightened his grip around her and chuckled. "Oh, oh, you're here. You're really here."

"I am," he said with a laugh.

They remained like that for a few more moments before Sam stood up straight and wiped her face. "I'm so sorry I was mad at you."

"It's alright. No need to be sorry."

Sam kissed him desperately. "Don't ever leave me again!"

Sam was so enveloped with Arthur, noticing how sun burnt and tired he looked, she barely registered Pearson and Abigail behind her.

"Arthur's here!" Pearson said.

Abigail hugged the both of them. "Oh Arthur, you're alive!" she exclaimed happily.

"Just about," Arthur replied.

"Come on inside, come on, it's raining." The two walked together behind Pearson and Abigail, entering the house. Pearson was laughing as Arthur brushed himself off. "Hey everybody, look who's here."

Sam watched with giddy emotions as Arthur greeted everyone. Abigail mentioned John being arrested and Sam frowned momentarily.

"He ain't hung yet?" Arthur asked.

Sadie explained where John was yet Sam couldn't help but feel euphoric about Arthur's return. Someone handed Arthur some stew and he quickly dove into it. She had so many questions but she waited until Arthur was done before she asked them.

"Where the hell did you guys end up? Is everyone okay?" Sam asked.

"They're fine. We got off a boat separately. And we ended up on an island called Guarma. Nasty place." Sam chuckled as others asked questions about what the place was like. Arthur regaled them of his adventures, talking about helping some people out and getting rid of a man named Alberto Fussar, the owner of a sugar plantation in Guarma. However, Sam could tell Arthur had left out some details of the story. He looked sad all of a sudden. "Hosea and Lenny got killed in Saint Denis."

"We know," Abigail said. "Charles, Sam and I got their bodies from the law and we had a nice funeral for the both of them. Buried them up in Bluewater Marsh."

Arthur looked approvingly at the three. "Thank you for that. Those two...well, they deserved better than gettin' shot down."

People nodded and muttered in agreement. Arthur stood up and looked at Sam. "Is there somewhere I can sleep? I'm tired as hell."

Sam directed them to her bed and she watched him lay down. She sat on the bed and stroked his hair. "You do look beat. I'll let you sleep."

Sam almost got up but Arthur grabbed her arm. "Lay with me for a bit."

Sam did as she was told and cuddled up next to him. His arms enveloped her body as she nuzzled his neck. "I'm so glad you're back," she mumbled.

"Me too. What happened to you guys after the bank robbery?" Sam told him everything that transpired afterwards, about Abigail warning them, about Sam going into town to find things out, about moving to Macomb's End then to Lakay. When she got to the part about going up to Hanging Dog Ranch with Sadie and killing Colm and his men, Arthur gaped at her. "Are you shittin' me?"

Sam chuckled. "Nope. Colm is dead and gone."

Arthur sighed with an impressed look on his face. "You both are scary, you know that? Just wait until Dutch gets here. He'll love to hear all about it."

They stopped talking for a while and Sam let him fall asleep. When she was sure that Arthur was in a deep slumber, Sam crawled out of bed, covered him up with her blanket and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered before leaving him to his rest. She walked out to the group and sighed. "Pearson, how are we on food? Do I need to go get more?"

Pearson nodded. "We could use a bit more food, yeah."

Sam gave him a curt nod and left the house to walk to Orion. She got on and galloped out of camp in search of game. An alligator, a few boars, two rabbits, and even a deer was what she managed to kill. She had ventured a little farther north than expected but it was worth it. She'd been gone for a while so by the time she got back, it was getting dark but it was still raining. She brought all the food to Pearson who graciously accepted the offerings. Sam entered the cabin to find Arthur was awake and talking to people. When he saw Sam, he beamed at her.

"Ah, my wife returns. How was the hunt?" he asked.

"Plentiful," she replied, leaning against a door frame. "You have a good nap?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sam gave him a sultry expression as she walked to him. "Just wait until I get you alone," she whispered in his ear.

Arthur chortled lightly and pulled her into his lap. "Why wait?" he breathed against her ear. "God, I missed your tight little-"

Just then the front door opened to reveal a very groomed and sunburnt Dutch. People got up excitedly and Abigail immediately explained that the law had John. Dutch assured Abigail with an, "okay, okay," and people gathered around.

"How did you folks find each other?" Dutch asked with astonishment in his voice. "What happened? Can...can somebody get me a cup of coffee or somethin'?"

"It was Mrs. Morgan who saved us, Dutch," Strauss explained. "After the robbery in Saint Denis, she got us away from camp before the Pinkertons turned up. We ended up in a place called Macomb's End for about a day. Then Mrs. Adler and Mr. Smith drove away the degenerates who were living here and we moved in."

Dutch held a cup of coffee in his hand. "Mrs. Morgan, Mrs. Adler, Mr. Smith, we owe you." People cheered lightly and put up their drinks. "Thank you."

"It's been real hard, Dutch," said Tilly. "We...we been survivin', but only just. What we gonna do?"

"Things have been tough. There ain't no doubt about that. Trust me...I am gonna get us outta here. This ain't over."

Micah stepped up. When did he get here, Sam wondered? "Ain't none of you folks interested in our adventures?" Micah inquired.

"Guess we're more interested in escapin' the hangman on our tail," Abigail replied with attitude.

"Cheerful nymph of the prairie, wasn't you, Abigail?"

"Oh sure, my fair heart jumps for joy when I set eyes on you, Micah," Abigail said with obvious sarcasm. This made Micah laugh. "We buried Hosea and Lenny, Dutch. Charles, Sam and I stole their bodies from the law one night and...gave them both a proper burial. It was real nice."

The door burst open, revealing an angry looking Bill. "Well here you is! Well I asked everyone I could find and eventually someone knew. Said you fools were out here!" Bill stormed over to Sadie and Tilly. "Shit! Get me a drink or somethin'!"

"Get your own damn drink!" Sadie growled with attitude in her body language.

"In our absence, Mrs. Adler here has helped look after things!" Dutch said to Bill, handing him his coffee. "Now sit down."

Suddenly there was shouting outside. Now what?


	57. Feel the Burn

**Chapter 57: Feel the Burn**

"This is Agent Milton with the Pinkerton Detective Agency!" someone yelled outside.

"Already?" Dutch said as everyone stood up.

"Aw shit," Arthur commented.

"On behalf of Cornwall Kerosene and Tar, the United States Government, and the Commonwealth of West Elizabeth-"

"Here we go," Dutch says as him and Arthur near a window.

"-we are here to arrest you! Come out with your hands up!"

Sam heard the man outside talking. "Actually, let 'em have it."

Sam felt her body being pushed to the floor by Arthur as bullets went zinging past. People were shouting, windows were breaking, and Sam covered her head while remaining in the fetal position. How were they going to get out of this? She lifted her head to see Arthur and Sadie crawling towards the back. What were they doing?

"Stay down, all of you!" Arthur shouted.

Sam decided to follow on her belly. As she neared the back door, however, a lantern was shot and fire spilled onto her arm.

"Shit!" Sam shouted and moved further away as she smacked her arm to put the fire out. "That fucking hurts!"

Sam continued crawling. She'd assess the damage later. Once she was outside into the cool night air, the rain still pouring down, Sam took a left. When she turned the corner, she spotted Arthur and Sadie going to another house and quickly bounded after them. Sadie and Arthur were underneath the house now and she was climbing up through a hole in the floor. Whether it was a trap door or a broken area in the floor of the house, Sam was unsure. As Arthur made his way in, she cross the threshold to the house. Yep, it was a trap door.

Sam lifted herself up despite the stinging and throbbing pain in her arm. Arthur saw her and helped her up. "What are you doin' here?" he hissed with a hushed voice.

"I'm doing whatever you two are doing," Sam replied quite casually, but whispered the sentence.

Arthur sighed in frustration. "Okay, Sadie and I will cover the door, you get behind somethin' and wait until we start shootin', then you let loose, alright?"

Sam removed the rifle on her back and held it in her hands. "With pleasure, Mr. Morgan," she replied with just a slight cracking of a smile.

Sam got behind something while Milton was outside yelling as the shooting stopped. "You mistook it for weakness!"

"Why've they stopped shootin'?" Sadie whispered to Arthur.

"Now I will show strength and you may mistake it for brutality!" Milton continued loudly for all to hear. "There is no escape for any of you! I shall hunt you to the ends of the earth and the end of time!"

"This idiot is really startin' to irritate me," Arthur snarled while Milton continued on with his ranting and raving outside. Sadie tossed Arthur a rifle and Sam aimed at the door. "Come on!"

Arthur kicked the door open and began shooting as he walked outside. Sam and Sadie also began shooting from inside, bullets flying to and fro. As Pinkertons crumpled to the ground, Sam and Sadie advanced on them.

"We need to push 'em back!" Arthur commanded with authority.

"Okay let's go!" Sadie replied loudly.

The fight seemed to drag on forever but Sam kept on with her shooting despite the wind and the rain blowing in her face. She took a moment by hiding behind something to remove her hat and put her hair in a ponytail. Sam placed her hat back on and removed herself from cover before pulling the trigger and shooting a Pinkerton smack dab in the middle of his forehead. His body dropped and Sam looked for another enemy to kill amongst the shouting between Arthur and Sadie. She noticed Bill had joined the fight and was grateful for it.

The four of them continued pushing back the invaders bit by bit, thinning out their numbers. Bill belted out an ecstatic "whoo-hoo-hoo".

"Don't think for one minute you're goin' to have all the fun by yourself!" Bill shouted out excitedly.

He was right. This was kind of fun. Sam was being fueled by adrenaline and it was absolutely thrilling. It was becoming an all too familiar feeling at this point, almost like a routine any time she fought against her enemies with a gun. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"They're hidin' in the trees! Get after 'em!" Arthur belted out.

"We'll kill every last one of ya!" Sadie shouted.

Sam decided to bark something out. "You messed with the wrong gang, you mother fuckers!"

The four kept moving forward in the direction of which the Pinkertons were firing at them, and it was easy pickings to slaughter them all.

"We need someone back here! They're comin' down the main path!" Dutch yelled from afar.

Sam turned around and ran back towards the house. That was when she noticed the Gatling gun and she smiled evily. "Oh ho ho, this'll do just fine and dandy," she said with glee, slinging her rifle onto her back and climbing up into the wagon. She put her hands on the handles and examined the gun. "Now, how do I work this thing?"

As a Pinkerton came charging towards her, Sam found the trigger and firing upon the man. His body became riddled with bullets and his head practically exploded. Sam barked with laughter.

"Holy shit!" She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes and aimed for more enemies. "Say hello to my little friend!" she shouted, doing her best to sound like Tony Montana.

She fired upon the men, avoiding Bill, Sadie and Arthur as much as she could. She noticed three Pinkertons huddled up near a shack and a red box caught her eye. Was that dynamite? She shot the box and the area exploded, sending the men flying. Sam's eyes went wide and she guffawed.

"I think you're enjoyin' this a little too much!" Arthur shouted at her.

"I am!" Sam shouted back. "You should try this thing!"

"Another time, just keep shootin'!"

The Gatling gun sprayed ammo all over the place, bullets zooming through the air and hitting the targets she aimed for. Sam was tearing them apart and soon the remaining Pinkertons went running.

"That's right! Run, you spineless sons of bitches!" she heard Bill shout.

Sam stopped firing and jumped down from the wagon. She saw Dutch coming out of the house with Micah and she put her hands in her hips. "Man, that was rough," she said, breathing harder than she expected to.

"You saved us once again, Sam," Dutch said, walking to her.

Sam waved him off. "Ah, it wasn't just me, you know that."

"Well, we ain't been back for more than a few days," Micah said bitterly.

"What...what do we do, Dutch?" Arthur asked him, approaching the leader of the gang.

"Clearly, we need to leave. It'll take them some time to regroup." Dutch turned to face the group that was now leaving the house. "Mr. Pearson, Miss Grimshaw, start packin' up. Javier, you and Bill, get outta here. Go scare off any scum still loiterin' about...we need a couple of days. Now! Please, gentlemen."

"Sure," Bill said.

"What next, Dutch?" Arthur asked him. While Dutch was talking, mentioning going north and demanding someone to buy him some time, Sam felt the pain in her arm start to resume once the adrenaline had trickled away. However, she chose to ignore it. For now.

"What're you gonna do about John, Dutch?" Abigail inquired with worry.

"John?" Dutch said in surprise.

"He's in jail."

"We'll get him," Dutch assured her. "Abigail, just...not, not yet."

"There's talk of hangin' him!"

"It's not gonna come to that!" Dutch argued with a slight growl before walking away.

"Dutch!" Abigail called out.

"Not now, Miss! I...not now!"

Sam noticed Micah going after Dutch to the house and she narrowed her eyes, feeling suspicious. What was that asshole up to now? She left Arthur's side to see what was going on.

"...can't take this right now," she heard Dutch say.

"Ah, relax, boss. You got this," Micah said with hope. "You're stronger than this." While Sam would agree with this statement, it made her stomach churn hearing it come from Micah. She could tell he was only kissing Dutch's ass. She walked in to see Dutch sitting on a chair, hunched over, and Micah glared at her. "What do you want?"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. Lightly, being careful not to irritate the burn on her forearm. "Dutch, may I have a word with you? Privately?"

Micah chuckled. "Not now, woman. He and I are having a talk."

Sam scowled at him. "I didn't ask you, fuck face."

Dutch raised a hand. "Easy now, the both of you. Micah, would you give us a minute please?"

Micah growled and brushed past Sam, mumbling something under his breath. Sam shook her head with an eye roll before looking at Dutch. "Dutch, I'm worried about you."

Dutch leaned back in his chair. "Are you now?"

"We haven't really talked since what you did to Bronte. I know you've been gone, but..." Sam pulled up a chair and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together. "Dutch, that night, I didn't even recognize you and I'm just worried because of your head injury, plus the stresses you've been under lately."

Dutch looked annoyed. "Well, I'm fine now."

"Yeah, but...you know what I said about that. It could cause your judgment to be impaired as well as irritability, and you didn't exactly take it easy like I told you to."

Dutch rubbed his face. "I feel just fine, Sam," he said with a coldness to his voice.

"Hey, don't..." Sam pinched her nose and sighed in frustration. "I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all."

Dutch's expression softened and he gave her a nod. "I know. I suppose I have been short with people."

"Look, if there's anything I can do to ease the burden on your shoulders, just say the word."

Dutch actually gave the smallest of grins. "Sam, I appreciate that. I do, but I can't think of anythin' right now."

Sam decided to bring up another topic. "Well, actually, Sadie and I took care of one of our problems while you were gone."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We raided Colm's hideout and Sadie killed him."

Dutch looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Dutch suddenly barked with happy laughter. "That's great news! Ah, finally!" Dutch stood up suddenly. "That bastard's finally gone. How did you find out where he was?"

"Sadie and I "interrogated" some O'Driscolls we ran into. One of them finally caved, told is he was at a place called Hanging Dog Ranch up in Big Valley."

Dutch smiled brightly. "That's the best news I've heard in weeks."

Sam grinned. "I'm glad you're happy about it. So," she clapped her hands together. "Did you at least get the money from the bank job?"

"We did, but it's at the bottom of the ocean. The boat we were on sunk at sea."

"Ah shit." Sam stood up and started pacing. Once again, she was going to bring up a different topic. "About Blackwater, I could still go get the money."

Dutch sighed. "You still on about that?"

"Well, what choice do we have now?"

Dutch made a slightly defeated face. "Alright. Once we find somewhere else to go, we'll make up a plan for you to go."

Sam stopped pacing and nodded. "Understood."

"Now, was there anythin' else?"

"Not for the moment."

"Okay, good." Dutch waved her off. "I have somethin' to discuss with Micah, can you go get him?"

"Sure." Sam turned towards the door and made her exit, scanning the area for Micah. It was still raining a bit but it was more like a sprinkle than anything else. When she spotted him, she whistled. "Yo, Micah!"

Micah walked over to her with bitterness written all over him. "What is it?"

Sam jerked her head towards the house. "Dutch wants to see you."

Micah quickly walked into the house and Sam ambled away from it. Now she could worry about her arm. Arthur closed in on her with a sad look on his face. "You alright?"

With a sigh and a crinkled brow, Sam shook her head. "I need somethin' for my arm. It got burned in all that commotion."

Arthur instantly looked worried and grasped her arm gently but it still made Sam hiss. "Sorry," he said softly. "Miss Grimshaw should have something for this."

Sam gave Arthur and quick peck on the lips. "Sure."

Arthur walked with her over to Miss Grimshaw, asking her about Sam's wound. The older woman did in fact have something. She searched through a box in one of the carts until she found bandages and vial full of a liquid of some kind. Sam gently rolled her sleeve back, making her grimace from the pain. Susan applied the liquid to the burn and Sam felt a cooling sensation, then Miss Grimshaw bandaged the wound up. Once that was done, Sam offered to help pack up but Susan refused, saying she should rest her arm. Sam reluctantly agreed.

Arthur and Sam walked towards the horses. "So what now?" Sam asked Arthur.

"I want you to go to the doctor for your arm. Let's go to Saint Denis.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Miss Grimshaw already patched me up."

"Just humor me, sweetheart."

"Okay, fiiine," Sam said in a low voice.

Sam and Arthur saddled up their horses, although it took her a bit longer to do so on account of her injury. Arthur kept trying to help her but she insisted on doing it herself. They mounted up and left camp to head south for Saint Denis. The rain had finally stopped and Sam wiped her brow to help rid it of the moisture that had accumulated. She wondered where her hat went, thinking it was lost during the battle. Oh well, she could always buy a new one.

When the two arrived in Saint Denis, it was in the early twilight hours of the morning. The sunrise looked beautiful, the horizon speckled with orange and red hues. Sam thought it was beautiful. As they went through the city, she had to breathe through her mouth. The smell of the city was particularly potent that morning. Once they got to the doctor's, the married couple dismounted and walked into the building. A woman at a desk raised her head and stood up.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a burn on my arm," Sam replied. "I had it patched up but my husband insisted I come see the doctor anyway."

The woman smiled. "Alright, just a moment."

The woman rang a bell and shortly after, a man came out of a room. "Ah, hello. Come in."

Sam walked into the doctor's office with Arthur tailing close behind her. The doctor looked at Sam's arm and ushered her to a chair. "What seems to be the problem?"

Sam raised her arm. "I have a burn."

"Ah, okay. I see you're all bandaged up but let me just take a look." The doctor gently removed the bandages which made Sam flinch. Arthur stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, providing comfort to his wife. The doctor let out a few "tut" sounds and frowned. "Well, that's a second degree burn right there."

Sam frowned. Well, it could have been worse. "So what do we do?"

"Well," the doctor began, lowering face down to stell the injury, "you used lavender. That should help, but I'm going to give you a salve that'll work better." The doctor stood from his chair and went over to a cabinet, opening it and searching through it. "Ah, here we go."

Sam watched him grab a jar and some gauze. He brought them to his tray and opened the jar, dipping his fingers in and scooping the gunk out. As he was about to apply the salve, Sam stopped him.

"Woa woa woa...aren't you gonna put on gloves or something?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor gave her a strange look. "What?"

Arthur chuckled and Sam sighed in irritation. "Nevermind, just...do what you gotta do."

The doctor started applying the salve and Sam hissed from the pain. Arthur grabbed her free hand and held on. "Easy, sweetheart. I got you."

Sam grinned up at him, then gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. God, it really hurt having the doctor touch her burn. The doctor finished quickly and began putting fresh gauze and bandages on her. "Apply this salve twice a day, it should heal within a couple of weeks or so," he said.

Sam nodded and Arthur paid the man before Sam grabbed the jar and put it in her satchel. She thanked the doctor and walked out of the office with Arthur behind her. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm supposed to meet Sadie. We're gonna try and break John out of Sisika," he replied.

"Oh. Bold, but I like it. Need me to come with?"

Arthur sighed and rubbed her upper arms affectionately. "I think you should sit this one out, sweetheart."

Sam wanted to argue but she knew it would turn into a fight. "Fine," she said sadly.

Arthur kissed her gently. "Just get back to Lakay and uh, I'll see you when I get back."

Sam kissed him back. "Sounds good. Don't take too long and try not to get yourself killed."


	58. Beaver Hollow

**Chapter 58: Beaver Hollow**

When Sam got back, people were almost done packing up. She was curious as to where they were going to go next, so she went to find Dutch. He would know. Sam spotted him sitting on a porch of one of the dilapidated houses, subtly waving his finger about.

"What are you doing, Dutch?" Sam inquired lightly.

"Workin' it all out," Dutch replied gruffly. "Once and for all, Sam."

Sam leaned her rump against the railing of the porch, crossing her arms as she gave Dutch the lightest of smirks. "I see. And how's that going for you?"

"We're back, and I'm sittin' here, and I am contemplating the great journey of the sun and considerin' a famous chess move," Dutch said, waving his hands about as if to emphasize what he was saying. "Those oily enactors of a mediocre justice, the Pinkertons," he pointed, his fingers, getting more stressed as he talked, "and their benefactor the depressing millionaire Leviticus Cornwall...they want us, Sam!" Dutch tightened his fists and almost slammed them against his chest. "They want us, and they are goin' to have us."

Sam chuckled. "Now you stop that kind of talk, Mr. Van der Linde. None of those fuckers are getting us."

A small and deep chuckle escaped from Dutch's lips. "I admire your spirit, Sam. I really do."

Sam bowed her upper body just a tad as she looked at her feet, smiling to herself. She looked back up at Dutch. "Thanks. So, any idea where we can go? I can scout ahead if you need me to."

Dutch looked behind him. "Not Arthur?"

"He's in Saint Denis with Sadie."

Dutch tilted his head to one side, curiosity playing on his face. "Why?"

Sam wondered if this was a good time to mention John. She took a deep breath and let it out before grabbing her pack of smokes and lighting a match to put it to her cigarette. She inhaled the smoke, then exhaled it out, a foggy cloud forming near her face. "Something to do with John, I guess."

Dutch shook his head and growled. "We need to wait on that! What are he and Sadie thinkin'?!"

Sam held up her palms. "Woa, Dutch. Just-"

Dutch stood up angrily, knocking his chair over. "Sisika ain't no god damn jail cell! It's a federal prison! How are those two gonna get him outta there on their own?!"

"Well, I doubt they're doing that. I think they're going to scope it out first."

Dutch started pacing to and fro. "God dammit! I told people not now!"

Sam leaned off the porch and kept her hands up, her face contorted with a mixture of shock and impatience. "Dutch. It's not the end of the world here. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I-"

"You need to chill the fuck out, Dutch! I know you're stretched real thin right now but you're gonna have a fucking stroke if you don't simmer the hell down!"

Dutch looked taken aback by her words and he suddenly began laughing. "You sure are a pistol."

Sam rolled her eyes and smoked her tobacco, holding the cigarette between her lips. "Yeah, yeah. Just...these outbursts of yours have me concerned, is all I'm trying to say." She took the cigarette between her fingers and blew out smoke. "It's not like you at all."

Dutch chuckled before grabbing his chair and sitting in it. "You sound like Hosea." The man shut his eyes for a moment, looking as if he was about to break into a bunch of pieces. "I miss...him."

Sam formed a frown and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Me too, Dutch."

Dutch sighed and pat her hand. "That bank job was such a mess."

"I know." Sam suddenly had a thought. "Do you think someone talked?"

"Oh, I know someone talked. I just don't know who."

Sam released her hand from his shoulder and stood in front of him, taking another puff from her cigarette. "I might be biased, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Micah."

Dutch shook his head and smiled up at Sam. "I thought you might say somethin' like that. I wish you two would get along."

Sam scoffed in mild amusement. "It's kinda hard to get along with someone who watched me sleep naked."

"Ha! You make a valid point."

Sam smoked once more. "Why do you even keep him around, Dutch? No one here likes him except you."

"He is a good man," Dutch said with a few head nods. "Albeit he's rough around the edges, but-"

"Rough around the edges? No no no, Bill is rough around the edges. Micah has snake fangs for his fucking edges."

This made Dutch laugh. "My God, the way you talk." Dutch sighed and looked at her. "Anyway, there is country in Roanoke Ridge, past Butcher Creek I believe we could hold."

Sam nodded before flicking her spent cigarette away. "Alright."

"You and Charles, you could take folks up that way. Micah and I need to do some reconnaissance. I ain't got a final plan, yet. Sam, I ain't got a...I just need time." Dutch waved her off casually. "Now go get Charles and find us a new spot, if you please."

Sam gave a curt nod to Dutch before walking away to go find Charles. He was sitting on a barrel, whittling away. Sam chuckled lightly and ambled on over. "Yo, sup dude?"

Charles gave her the strangest of looks. "What?"

Sam cackled loudly at Charles' reaction. "Nevermind. Look, I told Dutch I'd go and scout for a new spot. He wants you to come with. You up for it?"

"Sure," Charles said before getting up and holstering his sawed off shotgun. Without looking at her, he asked where they were headed.

"North of Butcher's Creek," Sam replied.

Charles raised his head to look at Sam, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. "That's Murfree Brood country," he explained.

Sam cocked her head. She had no idea what that was. Mostly because she hadn't gone north too far from their current location. "Murfree Brood country?"

"Yeah. Never heard of them?"

"No. Who are they?"

Charles crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Cruel, brutal, violent people. They're part of the reason why there's not much law up there."

Sam swallowed a little harder than she wanted to. "So they're a gang, right?"

"Not so much a gang. More like a bunch of wild animals. And Dutch wants you in on this?"

Sam shrugged casually. "I offered. You think I can't handle it?"

"I didn't say that. They're just...a very bad bunch, Sam."

"Well, maybe we should have more than just the two of us go up there."

Charles nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Who should we ask?"

Sam looked around at the camp and her eyes settled on Javier. "Hey Javier!"

Javier looked up from what he was doing, got up and walked on over. "What's goin' on?"

"Charles and I are scouting ahead for a spot. Up north in Murfree Brood country. You wanna be our third?"

Javier smiled at them both. "Hell, it beats packin' up."

Sam slapped him on the shoulder. "Awesome. Let's go."

Charles and Javier began following Sam toward the horses. "Awesome?" Javier asked her.

"It means great, Javier. Fantastic. Spectacular."

"Oh. Well...awesome." This made Sam snort a bit. "So, you the lead on this?"

The three began saddling up their horses. "I guess. Arthur's out with Sadie doing something so I offered my services."

The three reached their horses and began saddling them up. "You know, I did some scouting up there while the boys were away in Guarma," Charles mentioned casually.

"I didn't know this," Sam mentioned. "What'd you find up there?"

Charles hummed broodingly. "You'll see..." Once their horses were ready to go, the three mounted up. "I know the way. Follow me."

Javier and Sam trotted behind Charles as they went north. "So, how much of a ride, do you think?" Sam asked.

"It's quite a ride up there. I saw some canoes near the bridge up river which would take us right up to Butcher Creek. Might be quicker. What do you think?"

"Hmm. If you think the canoes will be quicker, why not?" Sam looked behind her at Javier. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," Javier replied.

"Alright, then." Sam was quiet for a few moments. "So, we never really heard about what you thought of Guarma, Javier."

"It was hell on earth. I got shot in the leg and taken captive by those pendajos. Giant bugs everywhere and no dancin' girls like Dutch said Tahiti would have," Javier joked.

"Ah, I'm sure they were there somewhere. You guys probably didn't look hard enough," she teased.

This remarked earned barks of laughter from Charles and Javier. "So Sam," Javier began. "I...to be honest, I'm still not sold about you bein' from the future."

Sam shrugged. "That's okay. Some days, I'm not sold on it either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Some nights I'll be dreaming that I'm back home, and then I'll wake up and for a few seconds, I'll still think I'm there."

"Do you miss it?" Charles asked.

"Oh, all the time," Sam replied casually. "I miss indoor plumbing."

"That's a...that's a common thing back home?"

"Yup. And we used toilet paper to wipe our assess, not pinecones and leaves."

"That sounds like a luxury."

"Ha! You have no idea!"

"So," Javier began with a scoff, "what about this...this movie stuff you were on about back at Shady Belle?"

"Yes?"

"...Could you tell us another one?"

Sam laughed. "Of course. Pick a genre."

"A what?"

"Sorry, a category. Horror, comedy, drama, suspense, romance, science fiction, fantasy, adventure, western."

"That'll have to wait," Charles said. "There's the bridge. There should be some canoes down to the right here." They got closer to the river bank and Charles sighed. "Well I see one, anyway. That'll do, come on."

The three got off their horses and walked to the river bank. Sam wondered how all three of them were going to fit but they managed with Sam being at the very back while the two men rowed. "Okay, so..." Sam said. "How far is Butcher Creek?"

"Butcher Creek is a few miles up river. So I spent some time up this way. I ran into Rains Fall and Eagle Flies, the Indians? And I've been tryin' to help out a bit where I can at the reservation."

Sam blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Oh, just some Indians Arthur helped out while we were still livin' at Shady Belle. Arthur stole some document for them from that oil field in the Heartlands."

"Oooh. I see."

"Anyway, things are bad there."

A sad frown came upon Sam's face. "That doesn't really surprise me."

Charles stopped rowing for a moment to look back at her. "Since we're on the topic, do you know what happens to the Indians? In the future?"

Javier also stopped rowing to glance at her and Sam bit her lip. She didn't know if she had to heart to tell Charles about his people's bleak future. "I don't think you want to know, Charles. I think it's best if I-"

"I need to know, Sam. Please."

Sam shut her eyes and lowered her head. "Nothing changes for the better. It just keeps getting worse and worse. And the thing about it is no one likes talking about it so from my understanding, they're all stuck on reservations, although there are quite a few who live in the cities. My point, though, is that your people have lost practically everything. On the other hand, a lot of them own casinos and get back at the "white man" by letting us gamble all our money away."

"Casinos?"

"Places where people go to gamble. It's a huge thing and they're pretty much everywhere. And...oh man, Las Vegas, Nevada, has casinos everywhere. And I mean everywhere." Sam sighed. "But...your people got served a bad deal, my friend. I'm sorry. And don't even get me started on how black people are treated."

Charles and Javier went back to rowing. "Do you think...maybe you could help change that?"

Sam sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I'm just one person, Charles. I don't think there's much I can do. People generally have too much apathy and I think you know that all too well."

Charles hummed sadly. "What about my people?" Javier asked her.

Sam sighed. "Well, they don't get treated much better. A lot of Latino immigrants are in the country illegally, but...well, they are basically the backbone of America. They do jobs that other people won't do and they still get treated badly by a lot of people. And...you know, for a nation that was founded by immigrants, "immigrant" has become a bad word."

Sam could see the tension in Javier's shoulders. "Are there a lot of immigrants in America?"

"Oh yeah, from everywhere around the world. We become like a melting pot of all sorts of different cultures and religions because of it. Honestly, I think that's what makes America so great despite all the racism people seem to have."

Charles decided to change the subject. "Some men on the reservation spoke a lot about the Murfree gang that hides out in these caves...and we're going to need to be careful. They're animals. Everyone is terrified of them."

"Well, that's just lovely," Sam said with thick sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, hidin' up here, it's not a crazy idea. This is a spot nobody comes near, even the law. But just be ready...it won't be pretty."

"Hmm...sounds like I'll have to buy more guns for myself."

Javier sighed, also wanting to change the subject. "Tell us a story, Sam. Let's go for a comedy. I think we need something like that to lighten the mood."

"Agreed. Let's see," Sam said, tapping her chin. "Hmm. Oooh, I got one. This one is called "The 'Burbs"."

* * *

Arthur got back by nightfall to Lakay after scoping out Sisika Penitentiary in a hot air balloon. Despite the pilot dying and the contraption crashing, along with having to fight a bunch of O'Driscolls (Arthur wondered how there were still so many left even though Colm was dead), Arthur had a good time. He looked around for Sam but didn't see her horse. He wondered where she was. He started asking around for her but no one seemed to know for sure where she went.

"All I know is that she took Charles and Javier with her," Miss Grimshaw said.

Arthur nodded and decided to go look for Dutch. He found him on a porch, overlooking the swamps with a cigar in his hand. He was with Micah and they were talking about something. He decided not to interrupt and went to go help pack things up. They were pretty much done when Dutch came up to Arthur.

"We need to talk," Dutch said sternly.

Uh oh. "What did I do now?"

Dutch pulled Arthur to the side. "What's this about you and Sadie tryin' to get John out? I said we were gonna wait on that."

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He knew this discussion was not going to go well. "I only went to confirm that John was still there."

Dutch raised a brow. "And how did you manage that?"

"...In a hot air balloon. It's a, uh, flying machine."

Dutch's brow raised. "Like Sam's airplane?"

"Oh no, nothin' like that. Just a big balloon connected to a big basket."

Dutch chuckled in amusement and scratched his chin. "Well, just...we need to wait before we go get John."

"I dunno, Dutch. Abigail did say there was talk of hangin' him."

"I know, but we can't risk the law gettin' on us right now." Dutch put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Just trust me, son."

Arthur jerked his head down. "I do trust you, but I just think we need to hurry in gettin' him."

Dutch frowned. "And we will. Just not yet."

Arthur raised his head and huffed. "Do you know where Sam went? Miss Grimshaw said Charles and Javier went with her."

"I sent them scoutin' north to find a new spot."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You sent my wife up in Murfree country?!"

"Oh, relax. She asked to go and she's got Charles and Javier with her. That woman will be just fine."

Arthur knew she would. He was pretty confident in Sam's abilities, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to worry. He'd heard bad stories about the Murfree Broods and he ran into them on a couple of occasions when he was camping out there. He was warned not to camp up there again, but he ignored it of course. He ended up killing some of them the second time.

Just then, Javier and Charles came riding into camp. Arthur squinted his eyes suspiciously as he walked up to them. "Where's Sam?"

"She's up at Beaver Hollow," Javier said. "That's our new spot. She had to bring a captive we found home to Annesburg."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "You guys left her alone up there?!"

Charles shook his head. "Oh trust me, she handled herself quite well when clearing out that area. She even used one of her self defense moves to break a guy's arm before stabbing him to death."

Arthur's chest swelled with pride and the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Heh heh heh, that's my girl."

* * *

After having cleared the area of dead bodies, Sam was pacing back and forth with her gun at Beaver Hollow. She didn't particularly like being out there on her own even though she knew she could manage it. Probably. She slung her rifle to her back and walked over to Orion to brush him down. She needed to pass the time somehow. Sam also gave her horse a carrot and he took it in his mouth happily with a knicker. Sam began brushing out his mane when she heard a noise which made her drop the brush and pull out her revolver. It was over by the trail. Sam, feeling particularly anxious, went and aimed the gun, stepping along the ground to get a better look. The sounds were coming closer.

The first thing she saw was Charles followed by a wagon that Dutch and Mr. Pearson were riding in. Sam shut her eyes and lowered the gun. Thank God. She holstered it and went walking down to the trail to greet them.

"Hello, boys. How was the trip?" she asked, side stepping to the grass so they could get through.

"Uneventful," Charles replied.

"Good. And where is my darling husband?"

"Near the back."

"Thanks." Sam went walking past everyone until she saw Arthur. She waved at him with a smile and he smiled back at her, jumping off Boadicea II to come and greet her. They hugged one another but Sam felt Arthur's tension. "What's wrong, babe?"

Arthur pulled back to look at her. "You okay?"

"Just peachy, why wouldn't I be?" Sam tilted her head and gave him half a smile. "Aww, was my husband worried about me?"

Arthur pulled her into a heated kiss which made her melt in his arms. When he was finished, he nuzzled her nose with his own. "Maybe a little bit."

This made Sam chuckle. "Well, I'm perfectly fine." She grabbed his hand while he grabbed the reins on his horse. "C'mon, let's go set up our tent."


	59. The Lie

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 59: The Lie**

Sam and Arthur started setting up their wagon/tent. She put one of the photographs of them in Saint Denis up on the wooden part next to the picture of young Hosea, Dutch and Arthur. Sam traced her fingertip over Hosea. She missed him terribly. Sam felt arms wrap around her from behind and she leaned into Arthur.

"I miss him too," Arthur whispered with a sadness in his tone. "He was like a father to me."

"I feel the same way, though you knew him a hell of a lot longer than I did," Sam answered, sounding forlorn. Arthur's beard scraped against her neck and she giggled lightly. "That tickles."

"Oh, does it now?" Arthur squeezed her sides with his fingertips and Sam squirmed with a high pitched giggle. "Is someone ticklish?"

He tickled her once more and her body jerked. "You stop that, Arthur Morgan!" she laughed.

"Nope." Sam squealed and giggled hysterically when Arthur continued his torture on her. She fell on the bed and he straddled her, wiggling his fingertips into her sides. "I got you now!"

Sam cackled uncontrollably as her body jerked and spasmed about. "Arthur, you're gonna make me pee in my pants!"

"That's the plan!"

In the struggle, Sam managed to grab his sides and she started tickling him too. He flinched and a giggle actually came out of him. Sam's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with wonder. "Did you just giggle?"

"No," he replied, looking flushed with embarassment.

"You did!" Sam tickled him again and Arthur yelped.

"Alright, that's enough out of you!"

He bent down and pressed his lips on hers. Hard. Sam moaned into his mouth as her tongue slid across his bottom lip. It invaded his mouth, but only just. Arthur froze for a moment before a delightful moan erupted from his throat, pressing his tongue to hers. They swirled them together, then Sam suckled on his tongue to bring it from his mouth. Arthur placed a hand through her hair and the other caressed her cheek. Sam dragged her nails up and down his arms. The motion caused Arthur to shudder.

There was an abrupt "ahem" and Sam and Arthur stopped what they were doing, opening their eyes and slowly turning their heads toward the sound. Dutch was staring at them.with amusement in his eyes. Sam noticed some of the camp members were staring at them. Heat rose in her cheeks, feeling almost horrified that they' forgotten to shut the flaps.

"Sorry to interrupt your, um, foreplay, but I need to borrow Sam for a moment," Dutch said, barely able to contain his laughter.

Arthur cleared his throat and they both got off the cot. Sam brushed a hand through her loose hair a few times.

"Yup, sure," she said a little bit quickly.

As Dutch gestured toward his tent, Sam went to walk when she heard a slap and felt a sting on her behind. Sam screeched and she turned around to give Arthur a scolding look.

"Arthur god damn Morgan!" she barked out.

Arthur was lighting a cigarette at this point, looking quite pleased with himself. "You know you love it," he said, inhaling from the cigarette.

Sam's lips puckered up, trying to hide her smile. There was a twinkle in her eye that held a promise that she would get him back for that. She turned around and followed after Dutch quickly, who had stopped to watch the spectacle with a raised brow. They both entered his tent and Molly looked up with a grin.

"Molly, I need to discuss somethin' with Sam, so if you could kindly vacate for the moment?" Dutch asked as nicely as he could.

Molly's grin dropped and she scowled before getting up and walking out of the tent. Dutch pulled some papers out of his jacket pocket and he handed them to Sam.

"What are these?" she asked.

Dutch looked at the flaps before poking his head out, then he came back in. "Maps. One is of the whole region, and another is of Blackwater. I've marked the spot where the money is hidden." Sam's eyes widened and she opened the map with Blackwater on it. There was a black "X" that was marked on a building. Sam looked up, a confused expression on her face. "That's an abandoned house. Inside, there's a trap door under a rug. And under that door is a chest full of cash and gold," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she whispered back.

"I don't want no one to hear about this. Not even Arthur."

Sam's eyes went wide. "You don't think he's the rat, do you?"

"No, of course not. But if he knew what you were about to go do, he'd make a whole scene about it. Just tell him I'm sendin' you on an errand for some supplies in Saint Denis and that you'll be back in a bit." Dutch turned and grabbed some saddle bags. "Here, you're going to need these. But if anythin' feels off or wrong, you hightail it out of there, you hear me?"

Sam nodded as she took them. "Alright. When should I leave?"

"Whenever you feel the need but you should be gone by tomorrow morning."

"I need to pack for the trip. How am I supposed to do that when he's still here? He'll know something is up."

Dutch twisted the end of his moustache, which Sam thought was funny but cliche. "You leave that to me. Send him over and I'll give him something to do."

Sam nodded and left the tent. She didn't like lying to Arthur but Dutch had a point. If he knew what was going on, he'd refuse to let her leave, she was sure. As she moseyed on over to the conjoined tent, Arthur beamed at her. Then he saw what she was carrying and his expression shifted to one of perplexity.

"What're those for?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh. Dutch asked if I'd go to Saint Denis for some supplies," she replied, not looking at him.

"Ah, damn." He got off the bed and jerked Sam to his body, kissing her deeply. "I wanted to, hmm, continue where we left off before we were interrupted."

Sam giggled and pecked his lips lightly. "Well, we have to be interrupted again. Dutch wants you."

Arthur growled, almost sounding like a purr when he pulled her even closer. "He can wait five minutes," he said, closing the flaps of their tent while still staring into her eyes.

Sam wanted to tell him Dutch needed him now, but the way Arthur was staring at her was chipping away at her resolve. "But Dutch said-"

"But nothin'."

Arthur grasped her face and gave her a kiss so powerful it made Sam weak in the knees. God, how much she loved this man. Their tongues began to dance with each other and a growl came crawling out from Arthur. He lifted her up in his arms and Sam's legs instinctively clung around his waist, her arms wrapping around his upper body. Sam could feel his hands on her ass and she moaned as he squeezed it. Arthur sat down on the cot so Sam could straddle him. This was _so hot_. Her hands snaked up through the back of his head, grasping his hair and almost yanking it.

Sam was rewarded with another growl from Arthur and he spanked her ass. "Such a frisky woman you are..." he said against her mouth.

"What can I, mmm, say? You bring it, mmm, out of me," she muttered, still giving him kisses between some words.

Arthur chuckled deeply and ran his hands up and down her back. The making out went on for a few minutes before she heard Dutch outside their tent.

"Arthur, I need to speak with you," Dutch said impatiently.

Arthur groaned quietly and removed his lips from Sam's. Sam licked his neck and what she received in response was yet another growl. "I'm, uh, a little busy right now, Dutch. Can it wait?"

Dutch started laughing. "Alright, okay. Just come to my tent when you get a chance."

"Mmm, thank you!" Arthur assaulted Sam's mouth once more before tugging her head back by her hair and placing kisses on the flesh of her throat. Sam's voice rumbled with a low moan. Teeth grazed her neck and she hissed. "You like that?"

"Oh yes," Sam purred before gasping for breath.

Arthur laid her down on the bed, not once taking his mouth off her neck. He rested between her legs and ground himself against her clothed womanhood, making Sam moan.

"We're wearin' too many god damn clothes," Arthur breathed against her neck before sitting up on his knees. Sam quickly undid her belt buckle, then her pants, then kicked off her boots and yanked her pants and panties off. Arthur took off his gun belt and tossed it to the side before unbuttoning his trousers. His member came falling out, fully erect. Sam watched him with dark eyes as Arthur pressed the head of his cock against her slit. It went up and down and Sam threw her head back, making her thighs spread open more. "You're so wet..."

"Don't tease me, just put it in!" she snapped impatiently.

Arthur chuckled and slammed himself inside her. Sam pulled him on top of her and they immediately resumed kissing as he pumped into her. Their hands were all over each other and then Sam was scratching at his back in desperation when her orgasm began to approach.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," she gasped.

"Already?"

Before she could answer, Sam came undone and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Arthur bit her lower lip while her insides pulsated around his shaft and tip, encouraging him to increase the ferocity of his thrusts. Grunts and groans emanated from both parties and soon they were sweating and breathing hard.

"Arthur," Sam moaned. "Let me ride you."

They readjusted on the bed and Sam hoisted herself over Arthur before placing herself on him. His dick filled her up completely and she lifted her head, moaning. Arthur placed his hands on her hips as she rode him vigorously, grinding to and fro and bouncing up and down. Sam could feel another climax coming and her thighs tensed up. This one shook through her whole body and she covered her mouth to suppress a rather loud sound.

Arthur and her continued on, whispering sweet nothings to each other through heavy breaths and gasps. At some point, Arthur pulled her down to his level so they could kiss some more. Sam came a third, a fourth, and a fifth time before Arthur was done. He spilled his seed into her and Sam practically collapsed on top of him. She listened to his breathing and his heart pounding. It was pounding so hard she was almost certain it would jump out of his broad chest.

"That was...so good," she groaned out in between breaths.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're...damn right, it was," he muttered with humor in his voice, also taking big breaths before speaking words.

Sam looked down at her shirt and chuckled. It was a bit damp from all the sweat that had accumulated on her. She kissed him tenderly before sitting up and getting off him. Reaching for her panties and pants, she soon slid them back on but decided she needed a new shirt, difficult as it was to currently stand. Arthur got out of bed and held her steady.

"Problems standin' up?" he asked.

She glanced at him, noticing how smug he looked. "Ha, you must be real proud of yourself right now."

"Heh heh heh, you bet I am." Sam took off her shirt and replaced it with a maroon colored button down shirt. Once both of them had collected the rest of their attire, Arthur pulled his wife against his body and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go see Dutch, we've been keeping him waiting."

As Arthur turned to leave, Sam took her hand and smacked him on his butt. He jumped a little and rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Ow," he said playfully.

"Liar."

Arthur cackled as he left the tent. As soon as he was gone, Sam grabbed her travel bag and started packing up things for her trip. She packed a few outfits, her toothbrush, her toothpaste, her brush, some ammo boxes, and a few other essentials. She'd have to go and buy more ammo, though. She was running low. Once it was packed, she stuffed it under their bed and left the tent...only to collide into her husband.

"Oops, sorry," she said happily. "Fancy running into you here."

Arthur laughed a little and stroked her cheek. "I have to run to Annesburg for a few things. You need anything?"

"Nope." Arthur nodded and Sam kissed him before he said his goodbyes. As she watched him casually walk to the horses, she eyed Dutch out of the corner of her eye. He was walking to her, holding a cigar in his hand. Sam crossed her arms and pivoted her hip as Dutch stood next to her, both of them watching Arthur saddle up his horse. "I don't like lying to him."

"Me either," Dutch said with a regretful tone. "But it's for the best." He looked at her. "Sam, if you want to back out on this, I-"

"No. I'm going to do it. I'll deal with the aftermath when I get back."

Dutch sighed, puffing on his cigar. "You're a brave woman, Sam."

Sam nodded. "So, are you and Molly doing any better?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Good." Sam looked over at their tent. "And your head?"

"That's better too, but that was weeks ago, Sam."

"I know. Just checking."

"So when are you gonna leave?"

Sam sighed. "Tonight, when everyone is asleep." Once they saw Arthur leave, she turned to Dutch. "He's gonna be upset and try to look for me when I don't come back."

"Try not to worry about that, Sam. I'll make sure he doesn't go on a wild goose chase to find you. You all packed?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. I'll see you later."

Dutch left her side to go back to his tent and Sam decided to do some chores. She hadn't sat and chatted with the ladies for a while, so she decided to join them. They were sewing, and she had no idea how to do that. However, the girls were more than happy to teach her. They of course wanted Sam to tell them about a movie so Sam decided on a romance called, "A Walk To Remember". They were immediately immersed by the story and by the end, Tilly and Mary-Beth were in tears.

"It's so sad that she died," Mary-Beth sobbed.

"I know," Tilly said, wiping a tear away.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "How about I tell you another one that has a happy ending?"

Karen laughed loudly. "Yes, please. No more sob stories."

Just as Sam was about to come up with a new movie to talk about, she felt hands on her shoulders...but they weren't Arthur's.

"What'chu girls cryin' about?" Micah asked.

Sam took the needle she was using and stabbed one of his fingers with it. He "ouched" and pulled back his hands.

"Micah, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Sam asked, going back to her sewing.

She felt herself being pulled up and turned around. Before she knew it, he had slapped her hard in the face. She should have seen that one coming. Sam only grinned at him before head butting him...which was a big mistake. He let go of her and stumbled back but damn, did her head hurt. She grasped her forehead, seeing stars on her vision.

"God damn, that's gonna leave a mark," she muttered to herself.

Before Micah could charge her, Charles came and tossed him to the ground. "Just what the hell do you think you're doin', Micah?!"

"She stabbed me with a sewing needle!" Micah shouted.

"That's because you put your greasy little hands in me, you big fat pig!" Sam shouted angrily in her defense. "You keep your god damn hands off me or I'll knock your ass into next week!"

Micah looked up at her in confusion, sprawled out on the ground. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I'll knock you the fuck out and you won't wake up for a while!"

Micah got up quickly but Charles got in front of Sam. "You go bother someone else, Micah," Charles warned.

Micah started chuckling almost evily and wiped the blood from his nose. He walked away and Sam let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Thanks, Charles," Sam said with a sigh. Her cheek was now hurting and she rubbed it. "Bastard got me good, ugh."

Charles looked her cheek over. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Sam turned around to look at the ladies who began to huddle around her.

"Your cheek is so red," Tilly said. "Here, let's get you a cool washcloth to help with that."

Sam shook her head in surprise as Tilly linked arms with her. "Wait, how do you know how to-"

"Trust me, us girls have had our fair share of bruises."

This saddened Sam as she looked at the three of them. "Men can be such assholes."

Tilly brought Sam to the wash barrel and found a cloth to dip it in. She rinsed it out, folded it, then pressed it to Sam's cheek, making Sam flinch and hiss. Sam did not want to know about what the hell kind of germs were in that barrel and she made it a point to take a bath in the river later. She held the wet cloth to her cheek just as Arthur came walking up. He looked concerned.

"What happened to you, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Micah slapped her," Karen said.

Arthur's face dropped. "I'm sorry, he did what?!"

Sam shook her head and waved him off. "Don't worry, I got him back. He's got a bloody nose right about now. Fucking asshole."

Arthur put his hands on his hips, giving Sam a scrutinizing stare. "How did this even start?"

"He touched me, so I stabbed his finger with a sewing needle."

The lightest twitch of Arthur's lip made Sam know he was proud of her, but he still looked mad as hell. He scanned the area, looking for the man in question. "Micah! Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Arthur shouted as he walked away.

* * *

"Ow!" Arthur said as Sam dabbed at the cut on his face with a wet cloth.

"Sorry," Sam said with a cringe before dipping the cloth into a bowl of water. "You didn't have to fight him, you know."

Arthur squinted his eyes as he looked at her. "Yes I did. He hit you."

"Yes, but I can protect myself."

"I know you can, but Sam...what good am I as your man if I can't defend you?"

Sam rubbed his knee and smiled brightly at him. "You're so sweet, Arthur. You'll always be my man, no matter what."

Arthur, with a tender kiss to her lips, smiled and hummed at her. "Thank you."

Sam finished tending to Arthur's very minor wounds and put the cloth down. "You took a little longer than I expected in Annesburg."

"Yeah, well, I ran into a woman I kinda know."

Sam's jaw jutted to the side and her eyes narrowed. "A woman, huh?"

Arthur took one look.at her and grinned. "Nothin' like that, sweetheart. It was Mrs. Downes."

Where had she heard that name before? Then it hit her. "Thomas Downes' widow?"

"Yes. She's a, uh...prostitute now."

Sam frowned at this. "Well, that really sucks."

"Yes," Arthur said with a fretful look in his eye. "I...don't know what that means but I take it that it means something bad."

"Yeah, it does." Sam got up and sat in his lap, examining his face. He was a little beaten up with a cut here and a few bruises there. She tsked and held his face gently. "Ugh, my poor man."

Arthur wheezed out a laugh. "Shut up, I'm fine." He pecked her lips. "When are you goin' to Saint Denis?"

"In the morning, so I might not be here when you wake up."

"Aww, no lovin' before you leave?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Arthur frowned and buried his face into her chest. "You're killin' me, lady."

Sam laughed, her body bouncing. "Aww, I'm sorry." She brushed a hand through his hair. "But we could have some lovin' now."

Arthur looked up at her and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Arthur, in one swift move, tossed her on the bed and she yelped before laughing. "Then let's get to it, woman!"

He crawled on top of her as Sam was still laughing.

* * *

It was night time and everyone had just gone to sleep. Sam was in Arthur's arms and she had her ear to his chest, listening to his heart beat and breathing. She was waiting for him to fall asleep. Sam glanced up at him, studying him. It was a bit dark to see, but she could tell that he was asleep now. She slowly crawled out of bed, still in her day clothes, then reached for her travel bag underneath the cot. Once she was ready, she gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

He rolled over in his sleep and she covered him with her blanket before tiptoeing out of the tent, her travel bag, the extra saddle bags and her boots in her arms. Once she was out, Sam threw her boots on and began walking to the horses. She was surprised to find Dutch next to Orion with a lantern. Apparently he'd taken the time to saddle up her horse.

"You all set?" Dutch asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," she said in a hushed tone. "Thanks for saddling him up."

"You're welcome." Sam put all the stuff on her horse and climbed up. She looked down at Dutch who handed her the lantern. "Now remember...anythin' goes wrong, you get the hell outta there."

"Understood."

"Thank you, Sam. For all that you do."

Sam nodded her head and turned Orion away to trot down the pathway leading to the camp. She had a long ride ahead of her.


	60. The Money

**Chapter 60: The Money**

Arthur woke up the next morning to find Sam was gone. For some reason, this unsettled him even though he knew she was probably in Saint Denis by now getting supplies. He got up and dressed in his gunslinger outfit, then he brushed his teeth. He still found it odd that he had to do this but at least the toothpaste left a nice after taste. He decided to go around doing chores to wait for his lady love to return. He kept a good distance away from Micah, though, and Micah from him.

By midday, Arthur started to worry. Something did not feel right and it had been nagging at him since he woke up, but he tried his best to ignore it. What was more is that not once had Dutch left his tent. That was also suspiciously odd of him. Usually he'd sit outside with a cigar in his hand. He spent some of the afternoon on guard for any strangers to waltz into camp, but as time went by, he was disappointed. No one came. Not even his wife.

By the time dusk came around, he'd decided enough was enough. He went to Dutch's tent. By now, he knew something was up or Sam had been kidnapped or killed. He'd prefer if it was the first thing. He needed to find out what was going on.

"Dutch," Arthur said.

The flaps opened and Dutch was standing there, a jolly look on his face. "Hello, Arthur. Something I can do for you?"

"Sam hasn't come back yet. I'm gonna go look for her," Arthur said, his voice almost strained.

Dutch had a blank expression on his face now. He poked his head out and looked around. "I'm sure she's fine, son, but if you're that worried, go ahead."

Something didn't seem right about Dutch's response to this information. "What kind of supplies did you send her to Saint Denis for?"

"Oh. Well, food, ammo...some of that fudge you guys like, and some of the ingredients for her, uh, flavored coffee."

Arthur squinted his eyes. "You sent her all the way to Saint Denis for all that?"

"Well, I know we could have gone into Annesburg or Van Horn for food and ammo, but that fudge...so delightful."

Arthur still didn't buy it. "Well, alright. I'm gonna go look for her. She should've been back by now."

"Okay. Anythin' else?"

"No."

"Okay."

Dutch shut the flaps, leaving Arthur to just stand there. He walked away and toward the horses, seeing Charles grooming Taima. "Charles!" he barked out.

Charles turned around instantly. "Hey, Arthur. What's goin' on?"

"Dutch sent Sam to Saint Denis this morning' for supplies but she hasn't come back yet. Will you ride with me?" Arthur asked, almost as if he was pleading. Charles was a much better tracker.

"Of course," Charles replied with a smile. "We'll find her, Arthur."

They both saddled up their horses and rode out. Charles and Arthur followed the tracks of what could possibly be Sam's horse on account of her horse having big hooves. They led south a ways down the road and for a while, they stayed that way...until they suddenly turned towards the west off the main road. This confused Arthur. They continued on until they reached past a forest, far east of the Heartlands.

"Well, it's obvious she didn't go to Saint Denis," Charles said. Arthur scratched the back of his neck, perplexed as all hell. Where could she have gone? "We should head back, see where Dutch actually sent her."

They turned around and headed back to camp. By then, it was nightfall and Arthur stormed over to Dutch's tent. He was enjoying a cigar. Oh, now he wanted to come out.

"Dutch!" Arthur said angrily.

Dutch looked at him with a smile. "Ah, Arthur. You look...well, you look upset, son. Did you find Sam?"

Arthur got close to Dutch. "Where did you send her?"

"To Saint Denis, of course. Why?"

"Her tracks don't lead to Saint Denis, they lead to the west," Charles said as he approached.

Dutch sighed and stood up, putting out his cigar. "Let's talk."

The three men got into the tent and Dutch closed the flaps. He turned to face the two men. "Alright, I sent her to Blackwater for our money."

Arthur's jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed. "You did WHAT?!"

Dutch shushed him. "Keep it down. You want the whole camp to know where she went?"

Arthur took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. It barely worked. "You sent _my wife_ to Blackwater?! Are you out of your god damn mind?!" Arthur hissed ferociously, yet quietly.

Dutch held up a palm. "Relax, son. The Pinkertons won't recognize her."

"Yeah, but the law might! She's been involved in a few jobs now!"

Dutch put a hand on his shoulder. "After that bank job debacle, we need that money and we need to leave. Have faith, Arthur. She is going to be fine."

Arthur shrugged off the man's hand, glaring at him. "Why all the secrecy?"

"I suspect we may have a rat in our midst."

"Then why not tell me?!"

"Because you wouldn't have let her go."

You're damn right I wouldn't have!" Arthur turned and walked out of the tent. Charles followed as well as Dutch.

"Where are you goin'?" Dutch asked.

"To bring her back home!" Arthur snapped angrily. "When did she leave?"

"Last night, after everyone fell asleep."

"Fuck," Arthur cursed under his breath. "She's almost a whole day ahead of me."

"Us," Charles said. "I'm comin' with you."

Arthur smirked a little. "You don't have to, Charles. This is-"

"Sam is one of us, Arthur. I'll be damned if I let any of us get arrested or killed," Charles argued sternly. "Except maybe Micah."

The two climbed up on their horses and Arthur narrowed his eyes at Dutch. "When we get back, you and I are havin' a talk, Dutch."

* * *

Sam had ridden all through the night and some of the morning to get to Blackwater and she still wasn't even close. She'd passed by Emerald Ranch and was now near the Heartland Overflow for a rest. She'd brought Orion over to have a much needed drink. She'd fed him a couple carrots then set up a fire to rest for a bit. She was tired. So tired. She wanted to sleep but if she did, who knows when she'd wake up.

After a couple hours rest and a meal of cooked rabbit meat, Sam put out the fire and saddled up Orion. She got up and rode on southwest toward The Heelartlands. It was quite an area, full of hills and rock faces and such. A breeze drifted by and she shut her eyes, leaning her head back. Oh, this was a nice temperature for July. After a bit more of riding she found herself at the Dakota River. She stopped once more to let Orion rest and to check the map. She was near Riggs Station and that was just north of Blackwater.

Sam contemplated what she was doing. By now, Arthur must have known something was up or he knew where she was headed. As long as Dutch had bought her time, it didn't matter. Still, Arthur's horse was a lot faster than hers and she wondered if Arthur would take the main roads or not. She certainly didn't, at least not until now. Once again, she climbed up on Orion and urged him across the river. She was still looking at her map.

"Okay, so I take this road southwest to Riggs Station, take that road towards the Upper Montana...hmmm," she said, dragging her finger along the map. "I should be there before dark. Maybe I should do this when it's night time."

That way, she could get a few winks of sleep in and Orion could have a real rest. When she got near a place called Fort Riggs, she decided to stop. As she got in, she noticed some old teepees around. Huh. Did this used to be a type of concentration camp for Native Americans? She took refuge in the fort and got to an old run down building. She walked in, finding cocaine gum, moonshine, and a letter with a bunch of words on it. She looked around, noticing this place must have been a school or just a place for people to gather.

Sam checked on Orion outside, unsaddled him, and got a fire going. Thank God Uncle Frank had taught her how to start one with a flint and a rock. When she got a spark, the kindling started on fire and she softly began blowing on it. Soon it was a proper fire and she sat in front of it, thinking about her next move. Going in under the cover of darkness made her more comfortable than going in the day time, but it might look even more suspicious if she was seen by anyone, including the law.

Ugh, what would she do? Butterflies were in her stomach. Was she nervous? Of course she was nervous. She was about to go sneak into a town that apparently was on lockdown, grab the money and try to leave undetected. She wasn't exactly a stealthy ninja but she had grace, balance and flexibility on her side from all those years of dancing ballet. Sam chuckled to herself as she thought of the memories. Man, she really missed home. But she's made a promise to Arthur to stay with him and she wasn't about to go and break that promise.

Ugh, she was tired. She grabbed her bedroll from the saddle, arranged it on the ground and laid on it. It was nice out so she didn't require a blanket. She thought of when she last saw Arthur, covering him with a blanket and kissing his face. He'd looked so peaceful then. She played with the antler trinket on her wrist, the one he'd given her for her birthday. That was the night they finally got together and consummated their relationship. Sam soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her beloved Arthur. They were in a field of tall grass making love when a buck approached them. Funny, she hadn't dreamt of that buck in weeks. Arthur turned to the buck, a sneer on his face.

"Back off, pal. She ain't goin' back to her time," he said with a warning in his tone. Still, the buck inched closer. Arthur got to his feet and held out a hand. "You stay away from my wife!"

The buck touched Arthur's hand and in a flash of light, Arthur was gone. Sam got up, clutching a blanket to her naked body.

"Where did you take him?!" Sam shouted in disbelief. "Bring him back! Bring him back now!"

Sam woke up with a start and sat up, breathing heavily. It was night time and she cursed herself for probably oversleeping. She really needed a watch.

Sam rubbed he sleep from her eyes and groaned loudly as she stretched. A few popping sounds were heard and it made Sam quiver, then she quickly disassembled camp and saddled up Orion. All she had to do now was cross the river and head south into Blackwater.

* * *

Charles and Arthur rode hard and fast to try and catch up to Sam. She had almost a whole day on them, yet they made great time. Arthur knew Orion wasn't built for speed, however Sam had been building up his stamina for months now so who knows how many breaks she would have taken. Not many. They'd only come across two possible abandoned campsites so far on their way to track Sam. She hadn't taken the main road until they got near the Dakota River, that much was clear.

"I think she would've taken this road to Riggs Station," Charles said. "We may be able to catch up to her before she gets to Blackwater."

"That's a big maybe. It's almost dark out, maybe she stopped for the night," Arthur said.

"Then let's get goin'." The two raced across the river onto the main road, then eventually they passed Riggs Station. It was dark out now and the moon was shining brightly, enough to light their way easily. As they got close to the Upper Montana, Charles noticed smoke off in the distance. "Hey, you see that?" Charles asked, pointing towards the smoke.

Arthur looked to where he was pointing and smirked. "That must be her. Come on."

The two set out faster than before. However, when they got to the smoke that was coming from a place called Fort Riggs, Sam was nowhere in sight. Charles jumped down and looked down at the extinguished fire.

"It's still fresh, about an hour or two? She must've waited until nightfall to go to Blackwater," Charles surmised.

"Shit!" Arthur shouted. "That stupid, stupid woman!"

Suddenly they heard gunshots and they turned their heads in the direction of the noise. They say a figure on a horse pop out onto the road and bank left. A few moments went by and at least six more figures on horses went chasing after the first person.

"That's gotta be her! Come on!" Arthur said loudly.

Charles jumped on his horse and they went running after the men. They pulled out their guns and started firing at the pursuers. Some of them stopped to turn around only to be shot down by Charles and Arthur. The rest of them kept going after Sam and they were gaining on her. Arthur saw Sam turn around to shoot at her enemies and managed to shoot one off their horse. Arthur and Charles took care of the rest and quickly caught up to Sam.

"Sam!" Arthur barked at her. "Just what in the hell are you doin'?!"

Sam looked back at him, looking both happy and confused. "Arthur? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me! Now slow the hell down, god dammit!"

Sam pulled on the reins to halt her horse and Charles and Arthur did the same. Sam started laughing. "Boy, what a rush!"

Arthur gaped at her. "A rush?! You call that a rush?! You could've gotten arrested or killed, you stu-" Sam pulled out a gold bar from one of the saddle bags in front of her and beamed at him. "You...you got the money?"

"Yup," she said with a lip pop. "Surprised?"

"Well...yes, but you got all of it?!"

"Yes," she said, looking smug as ever. "Now come on, we better get going before more law dudes show up," Sam said as she shoved the bar back into the bag.

Arthur opened and shut his mouth, not sure what to say. Sam clicked her tongue and started running, and Charles and Sam went after her once more. Arthur couldn't believe it. Sam actually managed to get away with the money. It was incredible. He was still furious at her and Dutch, but it was still incredible.

"I got me one hell of a woman," he said under his breath.

* * *

Two days later, the three rode back into camp. Sam and Arthur hadn't done much talking since she almost got shot up or captured by law men. She knew he was upset with her, about her lying, about her going to do something so reckless, so she kept her distance to let him cool off. At least they finally had a way to get out of there now. Onward to Tahiti.

Sam jumped off her horse and grabbed some of the saddle bags containing the money. They were a bit heavy.

"Let me help you with that," Charles said as Arthur went straight to his tent.

Sam lowered her head with a frown. "He hates me, doesn't he..."

"Of course not. He'll get over it," Charles said. "Now, let's get this over to Dutch."

Sam and Charles walked over to Dutch's tent. "Oh Duuuutch..." Sam almost sang.

Dutch came out of the tent quickly, looking at both Charles and Sam with wide eyes. He then eyed the bags and he put a hand to his chest. "You did it? You actually did it?"

Sam shrugged with a fake modesty. "Well, I had help escaping the law, but yeah. I did it."

Dutch laughed and clapped his hands once before embracing her into a hug. "Oh, my girl! You amazing, amazing girl!" He pulled back and smiled at her. "Come on, bring these in!"

Charles and Sam walked into the tent with Dutch. Molly jolted in her seat when the bags smashed onto the table with a heavy thud. "What's in those?" Molly asked.

Dutch sighed happily as he opened a bag and pulled out a bunch of money. "Our money. From Blackwater."

Molly's eyes went wide and she stood up. "What? How did-"

"I had Sam go get it."

Molly looked at Sam with a shocked expression. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Molly. We're gettin' the hell outta here," Dutch said with a big smile.

Molly jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss. Dutch laughed and held her close. The other two smiled and Sam crossed her arms. "Well, now what?"

Dutch looked at Sam with a grin. "I'm gonna go arrange for a boat in Saint Denis. Hopefully my guy is still down there. Then afterwards, we celebrate!"

Sam nodded. "Good. I uh..." she looked behind her. "I need to go rectify things with Arthur."

"Yeah, you should go do that. He was pretty mad. He didn't talk to you on the way back?"

"Nope." Sam left the tent and slowly made her way over to Arthur and her's tent. She stopped just outside it, her hands at her sides. "Arthur? Can we talk?"

Nothing. Sam sighed and asked again, but still nothing. She opened the flaps to see him sitting in the cot staring at the ground.

"Arthur?"

He slowly looked up at her, a glare on his face. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"What's there to talk about? You lied to me and you went off on your own to do somethin' real damn stupid."

Sam shut her eyes and huffed. "I know. I'm sorry for lying."

"Ain't you sorry for goin', too?"

"Not really. We got the money and now we can-"

Arthur got up quickly and pulled her into the tent, grasping her wrists tightly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? How...how scared I was that you'd be captured or killed?"

"Yes," she said with a bowed head. "But it needed to be done."

"No it didn't! Not by you!"

Sam looked up at him. "Well, it's done now. I'm fine. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Yes, it matters! But my point is that had somethin' happened to you, I would never forgive myself!"

Sam clicked her tongue. "Oh, so this is about you, not me."

"What?"

"This isn't about me getting killed or arrested, this is about your feelings on the matter. To hell with how I feel about trying to save the gang and get us out of here!"

"Fine, then yes! It's about me!"

Sam scoffed and wiggled her wrists free. She was about to turn and walk out but he yanked her back around and held onto her. "Let go of me!"

"Listen to me!" Arthur shouted, staring into her eyes. "It's about me, about how I'd never be the same man if something happened to you! My whole god damn world would fall apart without you!" he shouted still, occasionally shaking her by the shoulders. Sam burst into tears at this point, so moved by his declaration of love for her, and Arthur's face softened. "God dammit, Samantha..."

Sam bowed her head once more and started wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed. "It was reckless of me, I-I-I I'm sorry."

Arthur grasped her face and kissed her tears away. "It's alright, don't cry."

Sam wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his shoulder. Arthur enveloped her in his arms and gently shushed her as she cried.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart."


	61. John

**Chapter 61: John**

Sam nuzzled into Arthur's neck, lying with him on the bed. "That was some good make up sex," she purred.

Arthur chuckled deeply. "Make up sex?"

"Yes. It's sex that happens after a fight."

"Oh. Heh heh heh, then yes, it was good."

Sam rested her weight on her elbow and looked at him. "Are you still mad?"

"A little bit, but it ain't got passed me how impressive you is."

Sam gave him a sultry expression. "I certainly hope so."

Arthur cackled loudly. "I meant with gettin' our money back. But yeah, you're impressive in bed, too."

"Hmmm, you're damn right I am."

Arthur smiled at her brightly. "And what about me?"

Sam squinted her eyes, looked up, and huffed. "Meh," she said, shaking her hand a little.

"Meh? What's meh?"

Sam grinned with a bite to her bottom lip. "You're...okay."

Arthur scoffed and lifted his head. "Just okay?" Sam only shrugged at him. He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck. "Is this just okay?"

"Uh huh, you gotta do better than...oh...that..."

Arthur kept kissing on her neck, making Sam moan as his hand trailed down to between her legs. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, you're so mean."

Arthur chuckled gruffly into her throat. "Oh, sweetheart, you ain't got no idea..."

"Herr Morgan!" Sam heard outside the tent.

Arthur growled in irritation. "What?!"

"Um, I need to speak to you."

Sam giggled and Arthur pressed his forehead to her chest. "I'll...just give me a second," he whispered.

He climbed out of bed, lit the blanket on her, pulled on his pants, and opened the flaps. Sam sat up and gripped the blanket to her naked body. "Arthur!"

Arthur looked back at her with a smile before glancing at an almost horrified Strauss. "What is it, Strauss?" Arthur growled.

"Um...I have some...some debtors, Mr. Morgan," he said, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Alright, well, I'll be out in a minute to discuss them with you."

"No, please, take your time. I'm...I'm sorry for interrupting...whatever...this was."

Strauss scrambled away and Sam giggled into a fit. Arthur closed the flaps and turned back to her. He gave her a devilish smile and dropped his pants, stepping out of them and crawling back onto the bed.

X=X

Arthur and Sam walked out of the tent together, hand in hand. They both looked around camp for Mr. Strauss and found him on a log by the edge of camp.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," he said cheerfully.

"Herr Strauss," they both said to him as they closed in.

"How are you both?"

"We're fine. And yourself?" Arthur asked.

"Good. Now, I have," Strauss pulled out his ledger, "a list of debtors here. There's a deserter from Fort Wallace. Head to him first, they're looking for him out on the road near Three Sisters. Man's name is J. John Weathers."

"Hmm," Arthur said. "J. John Weathers."

"Then, there's a miner over in Annesburg. He's called...well, he's called Arthur...like you!" Strauss chuckled. "Arthur Londonderry. Family man, desperate. You know the type."

Arthur sighed. "Couldn't one of the boys do this?"

"I tried. They lacked your...vigor."

"Vigor, huh?"

Sam giggled. "Yes, if anyone is known for their vigor, it's you, Arthur," she said into his ear. "You just proved it a few minutes ago."

Arthur chuckled deeply and pulled Sam into a tight embrace. "Yes, I did. Alright, Strauss. I'm on it."

"Take care, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," said Herr Strauss.

Sam and Arthur went arm and arm towards the horses. "So, you're goin' after debtors. What about me? What ever can I do to pass the time whilst my lovely husband is gone?"

Arthur laughed briefly. "Yeah, I'm the lovely one. Right."

Sam giggled. "You are. Stop being so down on yourself."

Arthur looked at Sam and sighed. "Well, maybe you can go help Sadie break Marston out of prison."

"Won't we need Dutch's approval for that?"

Arthur looked behind her and pointed at Dutch's tent. "Seems Sadie has already taken it upon herself to do just that."

Sam turned around to see Sadie talking to Dutch. "Huh. Interesting," she said. She turned back around and looked at Arthur with a grin. "So, you're okay with me helping break John out of prison?"

"Of course," Arthur said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "As long as you don't do it alone."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Arthur gave her a quick peck. "Now, I'm gonna go deal with these debtors. You go see what those two is up to."

Sam watched Arthur turn and walk away. "Love you!" she shouted quickly.

"Love you too!" he shouted back.

Sam sighed happily and twisted around, ambling over to Dutch's tent. Sadie and him were, in fact, talking about John.

"You sure you can do this with just one other person?" Dutch asked Sadie with skepticism in his voice.

"Well, if I had more people with me, that would be better, but I can manage with just one other person," Sadie replied.

Sam raised a brow as she neared them both. "Manage what with just one other person?" Sam asked.

"Bailin' John out of prison, of course," Sadie replied. "You want in, Sam?"

"Sure, why not?" Sam answered. "How we going about this, then?"

Dutch stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "I still think it should be more than just you two."

"I agree. This is a big ole prison we're trying to break John out of, after all."

"But John was in the fields when Arthur went and looked, not the prison."

Sam nodded. "Okay, and that won't change because?"

"Good point," Sadie said with a click of her tongue. "Alright. Who should we bring with?"

* * *

Sam stood with Micah at the shore end of the dock as Sadie and Abigail argued. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think it's sweet she wants to go save her husband with us, don't you?" Sam asked cheerfully.

"Don't make me sick," Micah grumbled.

Sam chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it, Micah. But what I don't understand is why you want to come help save John."

"Dutch asked me to. What more of a reason do you need?"

Sam nodded in approval. "Fair enough."

"Can we go, Mrs. Adler?" Micah belted out as he and Sam walked onto the dock. "I'm gettin' bored."

"I insist!" Abigail growled at Sadie.

"Insist all you like, ain't happenin'!" Sadie barked. "Sam, Micah, tell her!"

"Abigail, you're not coming," Sam said.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I agree with Mrs. Morgan and Mrs. Adler. You ain't comin'," Micah said strongly.

Sadie started messing with the ropes of the boat. "See? There, ya heard 'em. Now let's go."

Micah and Sam climbed into the boat. "But-" Abigail began.

"But nothin'!" Sadie interrupted. "It'll be quicker and easier with just the three of us. Plus," Sadie began climbing in, "John'll be calmer without worryin' about you. Ain't complicated."

"Well, I ain't the cryin' sort, but...I'm real grateful."

"We know you are," Sadie said as they pushed the boat away from the dock. "We'll bring him back to ya."

"Thank you! Thank you, the three of ya!" Abigail shouted as they rowed away.

"Now, Arthur told me the place is surrounded by marshland and should hopefully give us a bit of cover to move in close enough to find a spot to look for John," Sadie said. "This time of day, prisoners will probably be workin' the fields, then all we gotta do is take out all the guards and row our way outta there. Seems simple enough."

Micah chuckled deeply. "Sure does. Now, which way am I rowin' here?"

"Straight east, man," Sam said.

"So, Sam," Micah began, "is it really true that you're from another time?"

Sam jerked her head down. "Yes, Micah, it's true."

"Ha! I don't believe it."

"Well, I don't have to prove a damn thing to you, Micah."

"Well, now I'm depressed," he spat with sarcasm.

"Just shut up and row," Sam groaned.

Micah made a chuckle and continued rowing. "Oh, don't be like that, Morgan. Let's just get along for once."

"I doubt that's possible."

"Why?"

"Because you spied on me while I was asleep and naked!"

"You still mad about that, huh?"

"Yes! I'm still mad about that!"

Micah barked with laughter. "Well, then I'm sorry."

Sam crossed her arms. "An apology won't fix anything."

"Why not?"

"Because you're too much of a pain in the ass."

"You're so feisty," Micah said with a smirk. "I like that."

Sam scoffed in disgust. "Just row."

The three continued on their way in silence. Eventually they reached the shore of the marshy island where the prison was. They pulled the boat up to the shore and crouched down to avoid being seen by the guard in the nearby watch tower.

"Right. Who wants to take out the guard in the tower?" Sadie asked.

"I'm on it," Sam said, staying crouched as she went half running, half walking towards the tower.

It didn't take her too long to reach the tower. She slowly, quietly, stealthily climbed the ladder. When she reached the top, she pulled out her knife, snuck up behind the guard, wrapped her arm around to cover his mouth and stabbed him in the neck. She held onto him until his body went limp, then she dropped him with a thud. Soon Sadie and Micah came up.

"Alright," Sadie said, pulling out her binoculars. "Where's John?"

Sam also pulled out her binoculars and looked over towards the fields. There were two men guarding some field workers, but no John.

"Shit, I don't see him," Sadie said.

"Me neither. He might be inside. Fuck."

Micah sighed. "Well, that was some good reconnaissance work you and Arthur did," Micah said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Micah," Sadie said. "What do we do now?"

Sam lowered her binoculars. "We won't get another chance at this. I say we go get him. I got a plan."

Sam descended the ladder with the other two and once they were on the ground, they started crouching walking towards the fields. "What's the plan?" Micah asked.

"We hold one or two of the guards hostage, walk up to the prison, and demand Marston's release."

Micah and Sadie looked at each other. "Are you serious? That ain't gonna work!" Micah hissed.

"You got a better plan?" Sam asked as she pulled out her revolver.

Micah sighed. "No."

"Then come on!" Sam hissed quietly. Sam and the others got to the field and Sam snuck up behind one of the guards, wrapping an arm around him and putting the gun to his temple. The guard instantly froze. "Don't move..." she said.

The man held up his hands as Micah shot the other guard dead. The prisoners instantly went running and Sam sighed.

"John Marston," Sadie asked the guard. "Where is he?"

"He...he ain't in the work detail today," the guard said with a shaky voice.

"Good. You picked one of the cowardly ones," Micah said with a nod.

Sam nodded. "Okay, I take it he's in the prison right now?"

"Yes," the guard said. "Please don't kill me."

Sam shook her head with a sigh. "Okay, let's get walking." Sam urged the man forward towards the prison and her two associates followed. There were other guards around aiming their guns but Sam clicked back the hammer on hers. "Try anything and this guy dies, understand?!" Sam shouted.

Sadie and Micah took care of relieving the other guards of their weapons and knocking them out. She spotted a bridge that was by the prison and Sam urged the guard that way.

"So, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Michael," he said. "Michael Millimen."

"Okay, Mr. Michael Milliken. Just do as I say and I won't shoot you, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sam could feel the man's body trembling against her. She wasn't a particular fan of frightening people, but...oh well. They made their way onto the bridge while Micah and Sadie kept taking out other guards. Sam was surprised Micah wasn't causing a massacre of the place. They neared the front gates and Sam whistled loudly to get the watch man's attention.

"Alright, just stay calm. So everything I say, okay Mr. Milliken?" Sam asked politely.

"Y-yes."

"Good." Sam stopped in front of the gates. "Hey, who's in charge here?"

"Jameson."

"Thank you. Yo, Jameson!" Sam shouted. "You in there, Jameson?"

One of the guards approached from atop the wall. "He's in Saint Denis," he replied.

"They got Milliken!" one of the other guards exclaimed.

"I will kill Mr. Milliken unless you bring out John Marston!" Sam demanded. "And make it snappy! I don't have all god damn day!"

Micah laughed. "Oof, so commanding," he said with a shudder, keeping his guns raised to the guards above. "You like that with your husband in the bedroom?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She looked up at the guards. "What's taking so fucking long, boys? Hurry the fuck up already!"

Milliken started crying. "I don't want to die," he sobbed.

Sam awwed. "I know, honey, I know. Tell them to hurry up."

"Hurry up and bring that asshole out here, you bastards! Come on..." Milliken shouted, crying at the end.

Micah wheezed out a laugh and Sam scowled at him. "Stop crying, everything is going to be okay."

"Not if they don't bring out John," Micah commented. "Otherwise your brains are going to splatter everywhere."

Milliken cried more and Sam shook her head at Micah. She definitely didn't like frightening people. She saw movement by the gates. A guard opened the door and John came hobbling out.

"Hello, you guys," John said as Sadie approached him. Sadie shot his chains off and John went running along with Micah and Sadie.

"Good. Now...let's take another walk, Mr. Milliken," said Sam. Sam started backing up, her gun still aimed at his temple. He was still bawling like a baby but when they were across the bridge, she stopped. "Okay, this is where I leave you, Mr. Milliken. You did a fantastic job."

"W-what?" he stuttered.

Sam let go of him, kicked him in the arse and started running. Bullets zinged past her and she turned, shooting at any guards chasing her. Micah, John and Sadie were way ahead of her but she caught up quickly. Guards tried to flank them but Sam pulled out her rifle and shot them all down.

"More behind us! Find some cover!" Sadie yelled.

Sam ducked behind some boxes and went back to shooting more guards that were headed their way.

"We gotta move, how we gettin' out of here?!" John shouted.

"We got a boat. This way, follow me!" Sadie replied. "Sam, hold them off so we can get to the boat."

Sam nodded and kept shooting. Soon there was a break in the guards coming in and Sam turned tail to run to the boat. Micah and the others were already in the boat and they urged her to hurry up. Sam jumped in and they began rowing away. Sam saw more guards coming and she started shooting once more. Soon they were out of harm's away and well across the river to the other side.


	62. The Money Is What!

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content_.

**Chapter 62: ****The Money is What?!**

The four gang members got out of the boat and Sam tied it to the dock. "Well, that went well..." Sam said casually.

Micah shook his head. "Well, now we're gonna have the law on us for sure! Gettin' Marston out weren't worth the trouble!"

Sam scoffed. "If you're so worried about that, then why the hell did you come with?!"

"Because Dutch asked me to! Much to my dismay!"

"To your dismay? I didn't even want you to come with! I hate your dumb ass!"

"The feeling is mutual, princess!"

Sam growled and stalked over to her horse. "Go suck a donkey dick!"

Sadie and John started laughing and Micah stared at her in astonishment. "That's disgustin'," Micah said.

"Well, you are an expert on disgusting things, seeing as how you, yourself, are a disgusting individual, Micah god damn Bell!" Micah marched over to her and was about to get physical but Sam turned with her gun in hand, aiming it at him. He held his hands up and chuckled. "Don't even think about it, dude."

"They're gonna be on our tail soon enough if you two keep wastin' time," Sadie yelled impatiently. "Let's go!"

Micah barked with laughter and walked over to his horse while Sam holstered her gun and climbed onto Orion. The others mounted up, John getting on Sadie's horse Bob, and they rode out.

"Thank you guys," John said. "So what the hell happened on Saint Denis? Is Abigail alright?"

"She's fine," Sadie said. "Jack is too. She managed to escape when they got Hosea."

"Hosea. That still don't seem real, somehow. All them years, he was like...like family."

It tore Sam's heart up to hear the mention of Hosea's name and that he died. It was still quite sore for everyone, even her, and she'd only known the man, what? Two months?

"And Lenny died, too," Sam muttered sadly.

John gaped at her. "No..." he said in shock. "What a god damn mess. And did we...what about...the-the money?"

Sam looked at Micah. "You wanna explain that one or should I?" she said, faking a smile.

* * *

Arthur had just gotten back from his "debt collecting" if that was what he wanted to call it. He was furious with Strauss. Preying on innocent people for money was something he just couldn't stand by and watch anymore. Strauss didn't deserve to be part of this gang. Not anymore. Arthur searched around for Strauss, finding him sitting on the same log that he was before.

"Hey," Arthur said to Strauss with a low tone.

Strauss looked up with a smile. "Ah, how did you get on, Mr. Morgan?"

Arthur shook his head. "Just dandy." Strauss looked back down at his ledger. "Just...get up."

Strauss gave Arthur a strange look. "What?"

Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him up. "Get up!"

Strauss was pulled to his feet. "What...what is wrong?"

Arthur started dragging him through camp. "Nothins wrong. Nothin' at all."

"What are you doing?!" Strauss yelled.

"Somethin' I should've done a long time ago." Arthur shoved Strauss to his cart. "Get your bag." Arthur looked down. "Is this it?"

Arthur picked up the bag. "I don't understand..." Strauss said.

Arthur began shoving things into the bag. "I ain't gonna kill ya...though I probably should. You disgust me, and you shame us, if we could be shamed any more than we already are." Arthur grabbed Strauss' book, shoved it in the bag, and pushed it into Strauss' arms. "That should do. Go!"

Strauss backed up as Arthur closed in on him. "I don't understand you...what are you doing?"

Arthur grabbed the man. "Go and get," he shoved the Austrian loan shark out of camp, "a job!"

Strauss almost stumbled, then he turned around. "I was your friend!

Arthur gestured towards him. "You and me, we ain't decent...but those folk," Arthur pulled out some cash, "they was. Now here," Arthur said, tossing Strauss the cash. "Take that. Take that and get lost!"

Strauss grabbed the money sadly. "I'm-"

"Leavin'."

Strauss hesitated, but he turned and left camp just when Micah, Sam and Sadie were riding up with John. Abigail went running to them. "You brought him back to me!" Abigail shouted.

Sadie dismounted with John. "We told you we would," said Sadie matter-of-factly.

John and Abigail hugged and Sam walked over to Arthur. "Hey, what's with Strauss? Where's he going?"

"I kicked him out," Arthur said sternly.

Sam raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because he..." Arthur sighed, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "He was loanin' to folk who is decent people, and they couldn't pay back their money and I just...I can't take collectin' that kind of money no more."

"John!" Arthur heard Dutch shout. "You're back!"

John chuckled. "Good to see you, partner," he said to Dutch.

Dutch laughed and hugged John. "Hahahaaa! Good to see you too." Dutch let go of him and smiled at Sam. "Sam, Sadie, Micah...thank you for bringin' him back."

"You're welcome," the three said.

"But the law might be on us now, Dutch," Micah said. "What do we do now?"

Dutch smiled. "I have arranged for a boat down in Saint Denis to take all of us to Tahiti, now that Sam went and got our money."

John gaped at Sam. "You went to Blackwater?"

Sam grinned. "Yep."

"Huh," John laughed. "Well, thanks."

Dutch clapped his hands. "Finally, things are really lookin' up. Tonight, we celebrate! Tomorrow, we leave!"

Some of the camp members cheered and started breaking out the booze. Arthur chuckled, knowing that would be the first thing the gang members would do. He watched Sam go grab a bottle of whiskey but narrowed his eyes when Micah followed her. He was about to go over when Dutch stopped him.

"Son, you wanna tell me why you just kicked Strauss out of camp?" Dutch asked.

Arthur looked at Dutch and sighed. "He ain't worth it, Dutch. He was preyin' on innocent people. Usin' them and...I just couldn't do it no more."

"The debt collectin'?"

"That and...look Dutch, we don't hurt innocent people and we certainly don't use 'em, neither."

"That is true."

Arthur looked back at Sam who was being hassled by Micah. Arthur excused himself from Dutch and walked over to them. Micah walked away with head shake and Sam had a smug expression on her face.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked her.

"Oh, he wanted the scoop on how I got the money," Sam replied.

"The scoop?"

"Yes. The scoop. The deets, the..." Sam sighed. "Sorry, I forgot what century I'm in. He wanted to know how I got the money."

"And what did you tell him?"

Sam shrugged as she chugged an open bottle of whiskey. "Just that I waited until dark, snuck into the house, got the money, got out, got chased by the law until you and Charles showed up and killed them."

Arthur smiled. "It was really that easy?"

"Kinda."

Arthur wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "What a woman you are."

Sam giggled and handed Arthur the bottle. "Anyway, Micah wasn't convinced. Thinks I got in cute with the law to get it."

Arthut barked out a laugh. "What an idiot," he said before drinking more whiskey.

"I know, right?" Sam grabbed the bottle from Arthur and took a long sip. "So, what should we do now?"

Just then, Javier started playing a slow song on his guitar. Arthur smiled and pulled Sam into his arms. "Dance with me."

Sam agreed and the two began slow dancing to the music. Arthur couldn't help but notice Micah stealing his eyes on his wife a whole lot and it was irritating him. Sam seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Micah keeps lookin' over here at you," he responded with a low, furious tone.

Sam blew a raspberry. "Let him. He's just jealous of you because you have me and he doesn't."

Arthur cackled loudly and pulled her closer. "You're probably right, sweetheart."

Sam and Arthur drank and danced more until the song was over, then they went over to the fire in the middle of camp to sit near Javier. He was playing an upbeat song now. Sam nuzzled her face into Arthur's neck and sighed happily, clinging to his arm.

"Just think. We're gonna be mango farmers, babe," she said with a grin.

"Mmhmm," Arthur replied as if he wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

Sam glanced at him with squinted eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her and shook his head. "No, just thinkin'."

"About?"

Arthur bent down his head and kissed her. "Once we're in Tahiti, maybe we could...I dunno...try to have a baby."

Sam looked at him with her jaw open. "You're serious?"

"Well, yeah. Why not?"

"Well, because...I...you...okay," Sam said with a big smile. "I just, um, need my implant taken out of my arm. That shouldn't be a problem."

Arthur nodded and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur suddenly picked her up in his arms, one arm under her knees with the other on her back. He walked over to their tent, placing kisses on her face and mouth the whole time. He laid her on the cot and shut the tent flaps. "Mmm, is it sexy time?"

Arthur glanced at her, confused for a moment before seemingly getting her meaning. "Yes, I reckon it is."

Sam sat up on the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt, and she watched Arthur do the same with hooded eyes. Man, he was so hot. It was positively sinful to have a face and body like that. Arthur tossed his garment to the side and began working on his pants. Sam had stopped what she was doing to admire him, but then he stopped too. This action brought a pout to her lips. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"You stopped."

"Oh. I'm just...watching you."

Arthur smirked then went back to what he was doing, but slowly. Sam gazed at him with a longing for him to go faster yet she liked the teasing show she was getting. Eyeing his muscles, the veins in his arms, the hair on his chest made her womanhood start on fire. When he was done getting undressed, he gestured a hand towards her.

"Your turn, sweetheart." Sam smirked evily and stood up with an arched brow, slowly undoing her buttons. Arthur bit his lip as he watched take off and drop her clothes one by one, and once she was naked, he took the few steps toward her and pulled Sam into his arms. "You're so beautiful."

Sam blushed at the compliment. "Stop it," she giggled.

Arthur placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck. "You are...my beautiful...wife."

Sam gasped and closed her eyes. "Oh, Arthur..."

Arthur pushed her gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her before spreading her legs open. He pressed himself against her opening and pushed in, bringing another gasp from Sam's mouth. Every time they had sex, it felt like pure heaven to her. It made sparks fly around and inside her. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails dragging along his muscular back as he lowered down and plunged into her repeatedly. It made Arthur make a guttural noise as she scratched him and it encouraged him to go faster.

Soon Arthur was plummeting into Sam heavily, making the woman jolt up and down. She arched her head back and moaned loudly over and over, biting her lip in order to suppress the noises coming out of her. It wasn't working very well. Arthur covered her mouth with his own. This helped a lot more with dialing down the sounds that both of them were making. Sam breathed through her nose harshly as an orgasm washed over her, Arthur's climax quickly following behind. Sam sighed with content as he rolled over onto his back. Sam snuggled in next to him and kissed his chest, both of them struggling to breath.

"Mmm...so...so good," she groaned.

"Uh huh," Arthur breathed.

* * *

It was dark when Sam woke up from her nap with Arthur. She yawned and stretched, some bones cracking. She quickly dressed and walked outside the tent. The place was deserted so she assumed people were already asleep, but the fire was still going so she popped on over to it and sat down for a spell. After a few minutes of quiet reflection, Sam walked to one of the alcohol boxes, reached for a beer in one of the boxes and took the cap off. As she was about to take a sip, she felt a pain in the back of her head and fell unconscious.

* * *

It was morning when Arthur woke up. There was a commotion going on outside and his face scrunched up on confusion. He immediately got dressed into his clothes and stormed outside to see a crowd had gathered. He marched on over, spotting Dutch with an empty chest on the ground.

"What's goin' on?" Arthur asked.

People looked at Arthur some with apprehensive looks on their faces. "The money is gone," Charles said.

Arthur's eyes went wide. "The money is what?!"

"The money is gone, cowpoke, and your wife ran off with it!" Micah belted out.


	63. The Indian

**Chapter 63: The Indian**

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Dutch sighed. "The money is gone and Sam is missin'. As much as I don't want to believe it, Arthur...well..."

Arthur's heart jumped into his throat. He looked around and saw that her horse was gone. "No," he said. "There has to be another explanation! There's no way she woulda done that!"

"All the evidence points to her doin' it, Morgan," Micah said. "Face it. Your wife is a thief and a traitor."

Arthur growled and charged Micah, grabbing him by his jacket. "You take that back!"

Micah laughed and held his hands up. "Well, you have another explanation?"

"I do," Charles said, kneeling by an area in camp. "There's blood on the ground here."

Arthur let go of Micah and walked to where Charles was. There was, in fact, a small pool of blood on the ground. Arthur's rage almost took over but he tried to remain calm.

"That don't mean nothin'," Micah said.

Dutch came over and looked at both Charles and Arthur. "None of this makes sense. I never pegged Sam to do anythin' like this."

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Dutch, she wouldn't have done this, I swear. Sam is loyal to this gang, you know she is." Arthur looked down at Charles. "You think she was knocked out and taken somewhere?"

"Yes, I believe so. And whoever did this must've taken the money," Charles said, standing up. "I'm with Arthur on this, there's just no way Sam would do this."

"That blood could belong to anyone!" Micah said.

"Shut up, Micah!" Charles snapped.

Arthur looked around at the group. Some looked as if they were taking Micah's side...maybe, but Arthur was glad Dutch didn't seem that convinced of the nonsense that Micah was spewing. "Dutch? My wife would not do this. I mean, how would she know where to find the money?"

Dutch looked at Arthur skeptically. "Only I knew where I put the money. None of this makes any god damn sense."

"We need to find Sam," Charles said. "Whether or not she's to blame for the money being gone, we need to find her. Who was the lookout last night?"

"I was," Javier said, rubbing his head. "But I was knocked out."

Arthur bowed his head with a jerk. "Great, but there's no way she could've knocked him out."

"Oh, that's horseshit!" Micah growled. "Just face it, Morgan. Your wife betrayed us!"

Arthur glared at Micah. "You shut your god damn mouth, Micah, or I'll shut it for you!"

"Enough!" Dutch shouted in a commanding voice. "Charles, Javier, you ride out and find her. Arthur, you meet up with Micah and I in Annesburg. We got business there."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "What? Dutch, Sam is my wife! You can't just-"

"Enough, Arthur," Dutch said with a glare. "You are a biased party. If she stole that money and you find her..." Dutch trailed off.

"Everyone here is biased! They know she wouldn't do somethin' like this!"

"I don't know, Arthur," Javier said, walking up to them. "I mean, she's only been with us for a few months. Maybe...maybe that whole "from the future" thing was a sham and she really is an O'Driscoll."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Sadie interjected. "She ain't no O'Driscoll, otherwise why would she help me kill a bunch of them and Colm?"

"She's right, Javier," Arthur said.

"Well, how do we know Sadie ain't in on this?" Micah asked Dutch.

"You shut up, Micah!" Sadie snarled. "Don't you dare question my loyalty to this gang!"

"Micah, stop stirrin' the pot!" Dutch ordered. He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Trust me, I want to believe that Sam would not do this, but...that blood could be from anywhere."

Arthur growled and turned to the crowd. "Did anyone bleed over here last night?!" When he got no answer, he turned back to Dutch. "See? It doesn't belong to anyone here."

Dutch sighed. "Alright, look. We won't know for sure until we find Sam and that god damn money. Just meet us in Annesburg. Charles, Javier, you bring that woman back here _unharmed_, you got it?"

"Yes, Dutch," Charles said.

Arthur could tell Dutch was furious, but doing his best to keep calm. Arthur, though? He wasn't calm at all. Someone had kidnapped his wife, Dutch wouldn't let him go find her, and he was infuriated for those very reasons. To hell with the god damn money. Micah brushed past Arthur with Dutch and the four men rode out. Arthur sighed and Mary-Beth walked up to him.

"Don't worry, Arthur. They'll find her. I don't believe for one second that she took that money," Mary-Beth proclaimed.

Arthur gave a soft smile. "Thanks."

Arthur could only prepare for his journey to Annesburg to meet up with Dutch and Micah. This was such bullshit.

* * *

Sam struggled with her bonds in some bedroom somewhere in a house. She had a gag in her mouth and her mouth felt very dry. God, she could use some water. She was in a very uncomfortable position, too, with her hands tied behind her back. Sam wished she knew what the hell was going on. She could tell from the window that it was getting dark out. Had she already been here a whole day? Suddenly two men walked in on her with smiles on their faces. One was particularly nasty looking with a long scar on his face.

"She's awake, Cleet," the man with the scar said with a smile.

Sam stared at them both in defiance, wondering who the hell they were and why she was here. The man named Cleet, who was less terrifying to look at, marched over and stared down at her.

"What should we do with her, Joe?" Cleet asked.

"Micah told us she wasn't to be touched except by him," Joe said.

So, this was Micah's doing. Of course it was. Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. "Mmm mmhmm hmmhmm."

"Sorry, what was that?" Joe asked.

Cleet came over and took the gag from her mouth. She smacked her mouth a few times with a face cringe, trying to get the dryness out. "You mother fuckers," she croaked out.

Cleet let out a bellyful of laughter. "Oh, I like this one, Joe. She's definitely more feisty than the other one."

Sam scrunched up her face in confusion. "The other one?"

Cleet gestured his head towards the living room. "Lady of the house, of course."

Sam frowned. They were occupying someone else's place and she wasn't the only one being held hostage. This didn't exactly surprise her. Joe left for a moment and Sam looked at Cleet.

"What do you want?" she asked. "What does Micah want with me?"

"Not a damn clue. Just told us to keep an eye on you while he's gone. He should be back soon, then you can ask your questions."

Joe came back with a tied up brunette and shoved her into the room. The woman fell and cried out when her face hit the floor. Cleet pulled her to her feet and put her on the bed near Sam. Ugh, why couldn't she have the bed? It'd be a hell of a lot more comfortable than the floor. A door was heard being opened in the other room and boots scraped across the floor. Micah appeared in the doorway and Sam's blood started to boil.

"You! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she barked out furiously.

Micah chuckled and walked in slowly. "Oh, I've been waitin' a long time for this." The blonde man kicked Sam in the gut and she curled in on herself with a loud groan, the wind being knocked out of her. "All those times you smacked me around, it's payback time."

Micah kicked her again in the same spot and Sam cried out, gritting her teeth together. "You deserved every bit of it, you sack of shit!"

Micah laughed and kicked her once more, this time in the chest. Sam let out a big breath and groaned from the pain she felt. She coughed before growling and narrowing her eyes at Micah. He crouched down by her face and brushed a stray hair from her face which she recoiled from with disgust. "You're adorable when you're angry."

Sam hacked up phlegm and spit on Micah's face. He jerked his head to the side, pulled out some cloth and wiped the spittle from his face. He laughed then punched Sam on the face, making her yelp.

"I'm going to enjoy beatin' you senseless, Mrs. Morgan."

* * *

Arthur was pacing in his tent, worried sick about his wife Sam. She was either kidnapped or she took off with the money and he didn't know which scenario was worse. It was killing him that he didn't know if she was okay. Javier and Charles hadn't returned yet, which had him worried, nay, _terrified_ for his wife's well being. He couldn't keep his mind off the problem. God, where was she?

* * *

Sam took a hard beating from Micah, so much so that her eyes were practically swollen shut, her nose was possibly broken, and she was almost certain he'd broken one of her ribs and an arm. She was hurt bad. He'd gone on and on about his diabolical plan, about how he'd framed her for taking the money and leaving the gang so no one would be looking for her, not even Arthur. Micah tried to poison her mind, telling her that Arthur, along with everyone else, was furious with her for stealing the money, but Sam refused to believe it. There was no way that Arthur would lose faith in the trust they had. They'd been through too much together for that to falter.

Micah had broken into a sweat from beating up Sam, yet me wasn't quite done. He'd kicked and punched her a few more times before he decided he needed a drink. "We need to move," Micah said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

Micah sneered down at Sam before walking out with him and shutting the door. Sam tried her best to sit upright but it hurt so bad to even move. She barely registered the woman still tied up and sitting on the bed.

"How...do I look?" Sam asked the woman.

At first, the other captive didn't say anything. Sam decided to give up on conversation until the woman spoke after a few moments of silence. "Not good."

Sam chuckled. "That's comforting. You got a name? I'm Sam."

"I'm Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you, although...ow...I wish it were under better circumstances."

"So do I." Sam looked around the room, grunting as she did. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."

"It's not your fault. They just...came and took over the place."

Sam wheezed out a sigh. "Well, at least they're leaving you alone."

The door opened and Sam looked over to see Joe and Cleet coming in. "Time for us to go, little lady," Joe said to Sam.

Cleet walked over and picked her off the floor, causing Sam to scream out in pain so loud that Cleet almost dropped her. It was then that Cleet was a little less rough with her and helped steady Sam to her feet. She wobbled a bit, feeling extremely dizzy.

"This is a bit much, even by my standards," Cleet said.

"You goin' soft, Cleet?" Joe asked.

"No, but...look at her."

Joe took a few steps forward to examine Sam and he tsked. "Yeah, she does look pretty bad."

Micah walked in and growled. "What are you guys waitin' for? Let's go!"

Cleet urged Sam gently to the door. "Wait, what about the other woman?"

Micah sighed, pulled out his gun and shot Charlotte in the face. Sam cried out, wanting to struggle but it hurt too much to do so. "Micah, you bastard! She didn't even do anything to you!"

Micah walked over and pistol whipped Sam in the face. "Shut up, bitch! Let's go!"

Sam was carefully led outside to her horse Orion where Cleet and Joe gently helped her up on the rump. The air was pushed out of her lungs, hanging over the horse's back like a sack of potatoes as pressure was put on her stomach.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Dutch shouted at Charles and Javier.

"We've been looking everywhere, all day and night, Dutch," Charles explained. "Whoever took her covered up their tracks real well."

Arthur was watching the heated exchange with a passionate fury in his eyes. Charles was the best tracker he knew, Javier coming in at a close second. He couldn't believe it. He sat on his cot, miserable as all hell, when Reverend Swanson came up to him.

"Are you okay, Mr. Morgan?" he asked Arthur.

Arthur huffed out a sigh and jerked his head. "I don't know, Reverend."

"These are challenging times, for all of us."

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Very challenging."

"If it's any consolation, I think...no, I know your wife would never do what Micah accuses her of."

Arthur sighed once more. "Thank you, Reverend."

"Arthur!" Dutch called out, walking to them both. "Reverend Swanson, would you excuse us a minute?"

"Of course," Reverend saud, walking away.

Dutch sat down on a chair in front of Arthur. "Arthur, they can't find Sam."

"I know. I heard."

Dutch shook his head. "I don't know which is worse, honestly. Her bein' kidnapped or her takin the money."

"Well, I believe she was kidnapped. And one of these people did it."

Dutch rubbed his face with his hands. "I wish Hosea were here. I could use his wisdom right now."

"Me too." Arthur moved a little closer. "I think Micah is behind this."

Dutch chuckled. "Well...I suppose that ain't too far-fetched. Micah and her never got along. Speakin' of, where is Micah? I haven't seen him since Annesburg after I killed Cornwall."

"That don't seem suspicious to you?"

"Strangely enough, it does."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Charles said, walking to them with Eagle Flies beside him. Both Dutch and Arthur stood up. "I brought a friend, Arthur."

"Hello," Arthur said, shaking the man's hand.

"Hello," Eagle Flies said back.

"Dutch, this is Eagle Flies. His father is a great chief. Charles and I, we, um..."

"Pretended to be mercenaries. Did me a great favor."

Dutch held out his hand and Eagle Flies shook it. "Dutch van der Linde. How do you do?"

"Not well, sir."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that."

"How's your father?" Arthur asked Eagle Flies.

Eagle Flies looked at each of the gentlemen. "My father has confused wisdom with weakness. His people, my people, we've suffered too much. Been lied to too much. Now they've taken our horses."

"Who?" Dutch asked with incredulity in his voice.

"The infantry division posted at Fort Wallace," Charles replied.

"Why?"

"Colonel Favours is a liar and a murderer," Eagle Flies said with anger. "His people won't stop until we're all dead. Without horses, we cannot hunt. Without hunting, we will starve. This is another act of war!"

"I see that," Dutch exclaimed.

"You men have helped me before...and I have money."

"Put your money away, son." Eagle Flies, looking shocked, did as he was told. "What do you think, Charles?" Dutch asked.

Charles looked at Eagle Flies. "You know I told your father I will not fight over some horses."

"But I made no such promise," Dutch said.

Arthur gaped at him. "But Dutch, what about Sam and the money?"

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Well, there's nothin' we can do about that right now. The trail's gone cold."

"I'm sorry, who is Sam?" Eagle Flies asked.

Arthur sighed. "Samantha. My wife. She's disappeared. Along with our stash of money...but I believe she was kidnapped instead of...well..."

Eagle Flies put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I am sorry, my friend. But you do this for me, and I will help with the search."

* * *

Sam kept drifting in and out of sleep as the group went along, and every time she woke up she regretted it. All that was there for her was intense pain everywhere. Micah had left at some point to go back to camp, she was certain of it. She was left alone with Cleet and Joe, which, well, wasn't that bad. They hadn't been the ones who'd beaten her up, although they ignored her occasional yelps of pain.

Suddenly Orion stopped and started stomping the ground. He went backwards a little and Sam wondered if there was a predator nearby.

"What's wrong with the horse?" Joe asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly there were bullets flying and Sam cringed as Orion bucked off, making her fall off and land on the ground. She watched as Orion went speeding off away from the fight. Sue couldn't see much else from her vantage point but soon the firing stopped and a foot came into her vision. She strained to look up at whoever the foot belonged to.

"H-Help me, please," she begged, tears forming in her eyes.

The person bent down at the knee and Sam could now see it was an Indian. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but at least Micah wasn't around to protest.

Suddenly, her world went black.


	64. Wapiti

**Chapter 64: Wapiti**

Sam slowly regained consciousness and her eyes fluttered open. Barely. They were still pretty swollen from the beating she took. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She tried to lift her arm but pain shot through it and she dropped it. "Ow..."

"Lie still," someone said next to her.

She turned her head towards the sound. There was an old Native American looking at her. "Where...where am I?"

"You're in Wapiti," the man said. "I am Chief Rains Fall."

Why did that name sound so familiar? "Samantha," Sam said. "Sam for short." She tried to sit up but flinched and laid back down.

"Be still, Miss Sam."

"What happened?"

"Some of my men were traveling and saw you tied up against your will. They attacked and you were brought here."

Sam licked her lips. Her mouth was so dry. "And the men I was with?"

"They are being held captive by us." Rains Fall moved closer. "Did they do this to you?"

"No," Sam said. "Some douche nozzle named Micah Bell did this."

"Douche nozzle?"

Sam chuckled to herself. "It's an insult."

"I see."

"I don't suppose you have anything to drink, do you?" Rains Fall grabbed a flask and held up Sam's head to help her drink. It felt like heaven in her mouth as she drank the water. Her head was set back down and the flask was taken away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Sam. Now, would you mind telling me what happened?"

* * *

"Ah, seems like Uncle Sam likes you fellers even less than he likes us!" Dutch said, walking along the shore.

Arthur, Charles, Dutch, Eagle Flies and another Indian had just successfully regained ownership of the stolen horses. "So it goes," Eagle Flies said. "My father doesn't want to fight again. Will one of you help me return the horses to my men?"

Dutch raised out his hands. "Well, Arthur will, surely."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I can help with that."

Arthur went to saddle up on his horse while Dutch and Eagle Flies got to talking. He didn't like the sound of what they were saying, but there was no use in arguing with Dutch. His mind was set. As he helped gather the horses, he saw Charles arguing with Eagle Flies. This didn't look good.

"Your father would rather you did not do anything so foolish!" Charles shouted after Eagle Flies. He shook his head and walked over to Arthur. "I said I would stop this from happening. Would you talk to him?"

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"His father."

Arthur blinked a few times. "Speak with Rains Fall?"

"Yes," Charles said, sounding desperate. "Would you?"

Arthur sighed. "Sure. I'll speak with him. You head on back to camp, check on the others. See if anything's come up about Sam. Dutch's behavior, it's..." Arthur took a deep breath instead of finishing that sentence.

"I understand." Charles mounted up on his own horse Taima. "Thank you, Arthur," Charles said before leaving.

Arthur trotted over to Paytah. "You ready?" Paytah asked.

"Sure," Arthur replied. "Where we headed?"

"To our reservation Wapiti."

The two rode all through most of the night to reach Wapiti. During the trip, they took a few breaks before finally getting to the reservation. By then the sun was just coming up. Arthur was tired, still worried about Sam. He'd been distracted with the horses, but now that they were here, his mind drifted toward Samantha Morgan. He helped Paytah get the horses settled before walking through the area. He asked around for where Rains Fall was and was directed to one of the teepees near a log building. Arthur wasn't sure how to address himself at the opening.

"Uh, h-hello?" he said.

"Come in," a voice said.

Arthur walked in to see Rains Fall tending to a woman on her side. Her back was to him but he couldtell she wasn't doing very well even though it was a little dark in the tent.

Rains Fall stood up. "Did you have fun with my son, the impetuous Prince? I believe you went on a raid with him."

Arthur closed his eyes and jerked his head down. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Rains Fall went to another man and started dabbing his forehead with something Arthur couldn't identify. "I suppose I lack the grandeur of a conventional king?"

"I...don't know too many kings."

Rains Fall stood up once more. "Colonel Favours...he has already exacted some measure of revenge for the raid. Two women were assaulted by his men."

"Hmmm...I'm very sorry about all of this." Arthur gestured to the sleeping woman. "Was she one of them?"

Rains Fall looked to the sleeping woman, then looked back at Arthur. "No. We found this woman. She was being held hostage, beaten very badly."

"I see."

"But sometimes the correct path, the bravest path is the least obvious, and also the gentlest. I'm...I'm a great disappointment to my son."

"Your son seems to want a war."

"My son thinks there is glory in death. Maybe he's right, but for me, I saw death being handed out so freely by the most foolish of men. I never could equate it with victory. Glory has come in service. Maybe...maybe not, I don't know."

"I've killed a lot of people, for a whole lot of dumb reasons and I ain't never seen much glory in it."

The woman on the ground moaned out softly and Rains Fall looked at her. He crouched down next to her and sighed, grabbing a flask and holding it to her mouth. She spittled a bit and started coughing. "My apologies, miss."

A low groan was the only response from the woman and Arthur sighed. "She gonna be alright?"

"Yes. In time." Rains Fall stood back up. "She has a strong spirit." Rains Fall gave Arthur an intense look. "Your friend, Mr. Van der Linde, he talks a lot. I don't know him, but my son is easily led."

"I'm not sure I get you."

"Well, perhaps we could go for a ride?" Rains Fall walked towards the entrance. "I'm an old man. My whole life, I have tried to bring peace."

They both ducked out and exited the tent.

* * *

Sam was unsure of how long she'd been out, but when she woke up again, she felt somewhat rested. At least moreso than when she last woke up. She tried to sit up but flinched and hissed from the pain in her side. Still, she persevered and managed to sit up. She looked down at herself, seeing bandages and gauze everywhere from the waist up, though she had a blue button down shirt on...which wasn't buttoned at all. Sam was covered in bruises. She felt her face and winced when she barely touched her eyes. They were still swollen but not quite as much as they were before. She also noticed she still had pants on, so that was a good thing. She looked around and saw what looked like the inside of a teepee and sighed. She vaguely remembered being told she was currently on a reservation.

She had to get back to Arthur. Sam tried so hard to get up but the pain was excruciating, especially in her arm and her side. Hell, everything hurt. It was then that a woman walked in and gasped.

"No, you must rest, Miss Sam!" she exclaimed.

Sam scowled at her but ceased trying to get up. "I can't...I gotta get home to my husband."

"You're in no shape for going anywhere, miss." The woman went to Sam's side and started examining her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been trampled by a herd of bison."

The woman chuckled. "Well, you should be better within the next couple of days, but your body needs rest."

Sam nodded and laid back. "Can I have something for the pain, at least?"

"Yes, let me go see if I can borrow something from someone."

"Thank you." Sam watched the woman leave and she shut her eyes with a groan.

* * *

It was late in the day when Arthur got back to the reservation. He'd stopped by at camp to find Sam still was nowhere to be found, so he decided to come back here. He'd told Captain Monroe that he would. He got off his horse and scanned the area before finding the man tending to a small child. He walked over.

"Hello, here I am. As promised," he said to Captain Monroe.

"Hello," the captain said, spooning broth to a child. "The chief's gone out trying to find medications...it's quite a business."

"Yes," Arthur said, looking around. He spotted a woman headed in his and Monroe's direction.

"Captain Monroe, do you have any ginger and chamomile with you?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said, handing the bowl of broth to the child's mother and standing up. "They're on my horse. Who's it for?"

"It's for the woman in Chief Rains Fall's tent. She is insistent on returning home to her husband, the stubborn thing."

"Ah, yes. I'll get it."

Arthur and the woman were left alone and there was an awkward silence. "So...that woman...I take it she's feeling better?"

The woman crossed her arms. "Yes. Or she's pretending to."

Arthur chuckled. "She must really miss her husband."

"Yes. She'll be fine to ride in the next few days, but she's impatient."

"Well, if it were me, I'd be impatient too."

Captain Monroe returned with the ginger and chamomile. "Here you go."

The woman took it gratefully and left. Arthur chuckled to himself and looked at the Captain. "I thought we were through with all this," Arthur said.

"We are, mostly," the captain replied. "Colonel Favours seems to think the natives have broken some promise they never made, and apparently he's punishing them by withholding vaccines sent down by the Federal Government."

"Really?" Arthur asked with slight disbelief in his voice.

Monroe went to dish out a bowl of stew for an elderly native. "I was supposed to oversee the administration of vaccines. Now I hear the wagon's been diverted," he said, handing the bowl over.

Arthur took a few steps around the teepee he was at. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"To be honest, I truly don't know. They say he didn't have a very good war, so, maybe he's trying to start another one."

"OW!" someone screeched.

Arthur's eyes went wide as he and Monroe went running towards the sound. "What happened?!" Monroe shouted.

The woman from before came out of the chief's teepee. "Everything is fine. She just...moved...wrong."

Arthur looked confused but sighed. "Is she gonna be alright?"

A loud groan came from the teepee and the woman looked inside. "Just eat the ginger and your pain will lessen, miss." The woman stood back up. "Yes, she'll be fine."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face, looking at Monroe. "So, you really think this Colonel Favours is trying to start a war?"

"I'm tryin' to find out," Monroe said with a sigh. "And he knows I'm tryin' to find out. He'd love to provoke me almost as much as he'd love to provoke these poor bastards."

"Meanin'?"

"Meaning that despite the fact that I think he's a horse's ass, he knows I think that." Monroe put a hand on his hip. "So we're stuck here trying to make the best of things."

Arthur scoffed. "This is the best of things? Children dyin' of diseases?!"

"No...this is awful."

Arthur was absolutely disgusted. He really felt bad for these poor people. He felt the need to do something about it. "Where is this wagon? Where can we find it?"

* * *

Sam groaned loudly as she took another bite of ginger. The stuff was awful but at least she had some chamomile tea to wash it down with. The woman tending to her let Sam lean back.

"There you go. That should all kick in soon," she said.

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

After about fifteen minutes of just lying there, Sam finally felt less pain and she felt drowsy. She eventually drifted off to sleep and started dreaming about the buck. It got close to her but she shook her head.

"I'm not going back," she said to the buck. "I'm staying here with Arthur. With my family."

The buck took one look at her and walked away. Sam sighed in relief as she laid down in the grass, absorbing the sunshine. She smiled to herself and giggled, shutting her eyes.

"Hey there, sweetheart," she heard Arthur say.

She opened her eyes to see hin standing over her. "Hi, babe."

He laid down next to her with a groan. "How are you feelin'?"

"Better. Much better now that you're here."

Arthur chuckled. "No, I mean with the beatin' you took from Micah."

"I'll live, I hope."

Arthur leaned up on his elbow to look at her. "When are you coming back home?"

"When I'm well enough. I wish you knew where I am."

"Well, where are you?"

Sam rolled over on her side to kiss him. "I'm in Wapiti."

Arthur started caressing her hip and kissed her forehead. "Then I'll just have to go there and look for you."

"Please do."

Arthur rolled her over onto her back and placed his lips on hers. "I really like that tongue thing we do."

Sam giggled and inserted her tongue into his mouth gently. His own wiggled around it and the motion sent a shiver down Sam's spine. He suckled on her tongue and Sam moaned into his mouth. "You are so hot," she whispered.

* * *

After having gotten the vaccines from the wagon Monroe showed him, Arthur wandered back into the reservation to look for him. He found Monroe by a tent treating an old woman.

"Captain Monroe? I got the medicine," Arthur said.

Monroe looked up at Arthur with a grin before standing up. Arthur handed him the box of vaccines. "Oh, wonderful. That's great news, Mr. Morgan."

"Yeah, well, don't worry. It...it didn't go too bad."

Monroe opened the box. "Well, I'll have to take your word for that," the captain said, pulling out a vial. "We could both swing for this."

"Yeah, well, I-" Arthur stopped talking when he saw a raven black Shire off near some of the horses. "Hey. Where'd that Shire come from?"

Monroe looked over at the horses. "Oh. That one belongs to that woman in the chief's tent. She'd been kidnapped and beaten up something fierce, poor woman. The men that had her had quite a bit of money on them, too."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Excuse me, Monroe." Arthur went running across the way to the chief's teepee. It had to be Sam in there. It just had to be. He stopped at the entrance. "Sam? You in there?"

The healing woman Arthur saw earlier poked her head out. "She's sleeping. What's wrong, sir?"

"I think that's my wife in there. Her name is Sam Morgan."

The woman gasped and came outside. "Sir, you...her name is Sam, but you will not like what you see."

Arthur's heart jumped into his throat. "How bad is it?"

The woman opened the flaps for him. "She'll live, but...her face got the brunt of the beating."

Arthur shut his eyes, gulped, then opened them and took a step inside. He took one look at the woman lying down in front of him and fell to his knees. "Jesus Christ..."

She had bruises all over her swollen face. Her nose had clearly been broken but set back into place. Everything was just...swollen and bruised. Even her eyes were swollen shut. He'd never seen anything like it. He crawled over to her and went to touch her face but he stopped himself. She had bandages wrapped around from her waist to her chest and her arms were bruised everywhere.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Sam..." he uttered with his voice breaking. "Who did this to you?"


	65. Recovery

**Chapter 65: Recovery**

Arthur bent down on his hands and knees with his head lowered. Jesus Christ, Sam looked awful. He sat on his rear end and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly a few times, then he just kept her hand to his mouth. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. This was a nightmare seeing Sam like this, but at least she wasn't dead.

"Mr. Morgan," he heard Monroe say outside the teepee. "Is everything alright?"

Arthur put Sam's hand down and exited Rains Fall's home. He looked Monroe in the eye. "That's my wife in there. She disappeared a couple days ago."

Captain Monroe sighed regretfully and put his hands on his hips, looking down at the ground with a shake of his head. "I'm real sorry to hear that, Mr. Morgan. I know she looks real bad, but I'm sure she'll recover."

Arthur wiped his chin, trying not to let tears fill his eyes, but he couldn't help himself. "What happened to the men she was with?"

"I believe they were captured by the Indians, sir."

This is when Arthur's eyes filled with a controlled but blood thirsty rage. "Where are they?" he asked with a growl, though he tried to sound as calm as possible.

Captain Monroe's eyes went wide. "I'm not sure I should tell you. You look like you might hurt or kill them."

"You're damn right I'll kill 'em!" Arthur snapped. "Where in the god damn hell are they?!"

It was at this moment that some of the Indians started looking over in shock. They were probably wondering what the fuss was about. Monroe held his hands up to Arthur. "Mr. Morgan, sir, killing them will not change anything. Besides, I heard they claimed they didn't do any of that to her. There was a third person involved."

"Who?!" Arthur shouted, his fists so tight that he had white knuckles.

"I don't know. Rains Fall might know more."

Arthur's face turned red and be started pacing. He needed to hit something, anything to try and calm himself down. His heart was pounding in his ears and his breathing was ragged and shallow. Some of the Indian men came over to see what was going on. Their voices became inaudible as his heartbeat got louder in his head. Arthur needed to find out who this third man was. He needed to beat the shit out of all three of them.

"...organ? Mr. Morgan?"

Arthur stopped pacing and looked at one of the men addressing him. "What?!" Arthur barked out loudly.

"We can take you to see these men, but you must restrain yourself," the native male said. "We don't hurt prisoners."

"I'm not you folks."

The man sighed. "You're right. You're not us, so..." he leaned in close to whisper, "if you want to knock them around a bit, do so. If it were my wife, I'd do the same thing. But do not kill them."

Arthur merely nodded to the man and was led to a log building very close to Rains Fall's teepee. One of the men opened the door and Arthur walked in to see two men tied up. Their arms were behind their backs and they were sitting down. Just the sight of them made his blood boil but he had to compose himself from killing them, otherwise the Indians would kick him out of there. He approached one of the prisoners slowly, an anger in his eyes so apparent that he might as well have fire in them. A man with a scar on his face looked up at Arthur and chuckled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Arthur crouched down in front of the man. "I'm the husband of the woman you kidnapped."

The scarred man cackled a little. "You must be mad."

"You're damn right I am. Now, who were you workin' with? I know someone else was part of this plan."

The man spit to the side. "I ain't sayin' nothin'."

Arthur really wanted to beat this man within an inch of his life. It would be the only way he'd talk. He looked over at the Indians watching him and sighed before grabbing his quarry by his jacket and lifting him upwards, holding him high above the ground.

"Who beat my wife?!" he shouted. "Answer me!"

"I still ain't-"

Arthur had enough. He growled and dropped the man before kicking him several times. He picked him up and began beating his face in a few times.

"Who hurt my wife?!" Arthur shouted. The man said nothing so Arthur tossed him to the floor. He looked over at the other one who seemed a bit horrified by the look in Arthur's eyes. Arthur went over to him and stared him down.

"Who put you up to this, huh? Who was you workin' for?"

"I ain't sayin' who!"

Arthur wanted so hard to punch him but Arthur was also afraid that once he did, he would not be able to stop. Still, that didn't stop him from punching the guy in the face. The man fell over and Arthur pulled him up.

"Who are you workin' with?!" he growled. "I know it's someone from my gang! Who the fuck beat up my wife?!"

When Arthur got no answer, he suddenly went to town on the man's face. He was surprised the Indians in the room weren't stopping him but out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of them holding a hand up so the others wouldn't intervene. For that, Arthur was grateful. He gave the man one more good punch and tossed him on the floor before kicking him in the gut.

"Who are you workin' with?! Who told you to kidnap my wife?! Who told you to take the money?!"

The man groaned, blood oozing from his face onto the floor. "You ain't gonna make me talk."

Arthur kicked him again and again and the man cried out loudly. This was the moment the others chose to intervene. They pulled Arthur back, telling him that this was enough. Arthur tried going for the scarred man but they still held him back.

"Mr. Morgan, you must restrain yourself now," one of the Indians said.

"But I need answers!" Arthur belted out. "I need to know who hurt my wife!"

"What is happening here?" a familiar, scratchy and baritone voice said. Arthur and the men looked to the door to see Rains Fall standing there with disappointment on his face. "Mr. Morgan, I understand your frustration, but-"

"My frustration?! These men kidnapped my wife and won't tell me who beat her within an inch of her god damn life!" Arthur yelled, still struggling in the men's grasps. "That's not frustration, that's-"

"Rage? Vengeance?"

Arthur took a moment to process this, and he decided it was. "Yes."

He stopped struggling and the men slowly let go of him one by one. The beating of his heart slowed and his breathing became calm as his face went back to its normal color. "Mr. Morgan," Rains Fall said as he walked to him. "I have the answers you need."

"You do? How do-"

"Your wife told me."

He blinked. "She's awake?"

"No, but she was. She told me everything. Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

It was dark out when Sam woke up. As much as she wanted to rub the sleep from her eyes, she knew better than to do that. She tried to sit up but was gently pushed down. She easily gave up. Why wouldn't these people let her get the fuck up? She had places to go.

"Easy there, sweetheart," she heard a familiar western drawl say.

Sam turned her head toward the sound. "Arthur?"

"Yes, it's me."

Her vision focused on him, but something was off. He had deer antlers on. "Why the fuck do you have antlers?"

Arthur laughed and stroked her hair. "I think you're talkin' in your sleep again."

"I told the buck I wasn't going back, Arthur."

"What buck?" she heard Rains Fall say.

She turned her head to face the man. He had antlers too. "You got antlers too, Rains Fall."

She heard Arthur's wheezy laugh echo throughout the teepee and tried to smile but her face wouldn't allow it. It hurt too much.

"It's a long story, Chief," Arthur said.

Sam felt something touch her feet and she looked down to see Micah with antlers sitting there. "What the fuck? Why are you here?!"

Micah chuckled deeply. "To take you back home, of course."

"I'm not going back home!" Micah's body started changing into a buck and hovered over her, his face the only thing that didn't change. "No! Get away from me!"

Arthur and Rains Fall were no longer by her side but she could still hear them talking. "She's havin' a nightmare. Sam, wake up sweetheart!" she heard Arthur say.

Sam tried to move but she couldn't. She felt as if she was being pinned down. Micah laughed evily in her face. "You don't belong here, Sam. Besides, everyone thinks you stole that money. Even Arthur believes it."

"I didn't steal the money! You did!"

"Sam, wake up!" Arthur shouted.

Micah kept on laughing in her face. "Of course he thinks you stole it. Now look at you. Beaten down, broken, tired...there's nothin' that you can do about it. You try to come back to camp, they'll just kill you, so I have a preposition for you. Let the buck take you home," Micah explained.

"Sam! Come on, honey, you need to wake up!" Arthur shouted again.

Sam shook her head. "No! I don't belong there anymore, I belong with Arthur!"

Micah just continued laughing, his voice echoing throughout the teepee. "Arthur won't believe you," he said in a sing sang voice. "Arthur won't believe you. Arthur won't believe you."

"Stop it!" Sam sobbed, tears rolling down her face.

"Sam! Sweetheart! WAKE UP!"

Sam's eyes opened and she shot up despite the pain, sweating and breathing heavily. "Oh my God," she started to cry, then she broke into hysterical crying.

She felt arms wrap around her and a kiss on the top of her head. "Easy, sweetheart. I got you."

Sam shuddered in the arms of a man who smelled of campfire smoke and tobacco. Was that Arthur? She looked up at him to see that it was, in fact, her husband.

"Arthur?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "Are you okay?"

Sam shook her head then hissed from the pain of her face digging into Arthur's chest. "No," she cried.

Arthur pulled her back and looked at her. "Listen, sweetheart. It was just a bad dream. Was it the buck?"

"Sort of. It had Micah's face."

Arthur's eye twitched at the mention of that name. "And he's the one who kidnapped you and beat you..."

Sam nodded. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Rains Fall told me."

Sam sighed and lowered her head. "I swear I didn't steal that money, Arthur. You gotta believe me."

"Hey, look at me." Sam lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Of course I believe you. Never doubted you for a second, sweetheart."

Sam tried to smile but it hurt too much. "I...oh Arthur, what about the others at camp?"

"You let me worry about that," he said. "But right now, you need some rest."

"I-I don't think I can go back to sleep."

Just then Rains Fall came in with a cup full of hot, steamy liquid. "I've brought you some tea, Mrs. Morgan."

"Thank you, Rains Fall," Sam said. Sam took the tea and blew on it, but she instantly regretted it as it hurt her lips. "God, it even hurts to blow on things."

Arthur took the cup from her and started blowing on it for her. After a while, he handed it back to Sam and she drank some of it. It tasted really bitter. Her face scrunched up a little and she turned her face away to cough and make a "yuck" sound. This made Arthur laugh.

"A bit strong, huh?"

"More like...ew. What kind of tea is this?"

"It's a calming tea that helps promote good dreams," Rains Fall said. "You were having a bad one."

Sam frowned a little. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"More like shoutin'," Arthur said.

Sam huffed from embarassment. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. C'mon, drink the rest."

Sam squinted her eyes but that hurt too. "Okay."

She drank the rest of the tea and yacked when she was done. Rains Fall took the cup from her and chuckled. "I know, it tastes horrible."

Arthur helped Sam lay back down and he covered her up with a blanket. "What are we gonna do about Micah?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about a thing. You're gonna rest up, we're gonna go home, and we're gonna deal with Micah. I promise."

"But...don't you have things to do?"

"You're more important, Sam. I ain't leavin' you."

"What about Joe and Cleet? What're we gonna do about them?"

"Like I said, don't worry about a thing."

Sam shut her eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"Mr. Morgan, I've arranged for you and your wife to have your own place to stay while she rests here," Rains Fall said. "You're more than welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Rains Fall." Arthur nodded. "Well, let's go then."

Sam nodded and Arthur helped her up slowly. She hissed from her aching body and growled as well. All three got out of the teepee and Arthur cradled Sam in his arms while Rains Fall led them to another teepee. Once Sam was all settled in, she fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sam was more obedient about resting. During that time, Arthur never left her side. He helped take care of her with Miakoda, feeding Sam stew now that she could eat something solid but soft. She also had boiled ginger for the pain and chamomile tea for sleep. The ginger apparently helped speed her recovery.

By the third day, the swelling in her face had gone down considerably and her bruises were fading to a yellow and green color. Her arm and side still hurt but she was able to walk around a bit without too much pain. Arthur was thankful that she'd only broken her nose. That was healing well. At some point during the day, Arthur heard familiar voices outside the teepee. It was Charles...and Dutch? Arthur got out of the teepee and sure enough, Dutch and Charles were there talking to Rains Fall.

"You have led my son to make rash and irresponsible decisions, Mr. Van der Linde," Rains Fall said.

Dutch put up his hands in surrender. "I was only tryin' to help the cause, but I had no idea that it would cause such a backlash to your people. I apologize, sir."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. Dutch was actually apologizing? Charles looked over to see Arthur and gave him a soft smile. Arthur nodded to him gravely, in which Charles frowned. Dutch noticed Arthur and smiled.

"Ah, son...I've been lookin' for you," Dutch said.

Arthur grasped his gun belt and sighed. "I would imagine so."

"What's made you stay here for so long?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "These people found Sam. She's inside resting right now."

Dutch blinked and took a step forward. "And the money?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course the money would be the first thing he'd ask about. "It's here."

Dutch sighed in relief. "Why is she here? Did she...steal our money?"

"No, Dutch. I have proof that she didn't steal the money."

"Oh? And that proof is?"

Arthur frowned. "Give me a second." He went back inside the teepee and softly shook Sam awake, making her grumble. "Sam, you need to come outside for a minute."

Sam opened her still slightly swollen eyes and groaned. "Mmhmm, sure babe..."

Sam got up slowly with a loud groan and Arthur held her hand and back, helping her walk outside. The look on Dutch's and Charles' face changed dramatically when they saw the result of Sam's beating. "My God...Sam," Dutch said. "What happened?"

Sam's eyes went wide. Well, as much as they could, and she backed up. "Arthur, what..."

Arthur held her steady. "Easy, it's alright. Just trust me, okay?"

Sam nodded but turned her face away. "I don't want them to see me like this."

Arthur rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but they need to see what Micah did to you."

Dutch's eyes narrowed. "Micah did this?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes. He kidnapped her and wanted to frame her for stealing' the money. I have two guys in that buildin' over there," Arthur turned to point at the log cabin, "that were also in on her kidnappin'," Arthur spoke with venom in his voice.

Dutch and Charles looked at each other. Sam kept her face hidden but Arthur held onto her gently. "But...but why would he do somethin' like this?" Dutch seemed to ask himself.

"Because Micah hates me, Dutch," Sam said, turning her head to look at him with a glare. "He's a toxic, disloyal piece of donkey shit that needs to be put down like the dog that he is!" Sam snapped.

Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the fire in his wife's voice. Dutch kept staring at Sam's face in horror. "Sam, I...I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Sam nodded with a sniffle. "It's okay. I would've doubted me too."

"So where's Micah now, Dutch?" Arthur asked.

"Back at camp. He's been waitin' for you in Van Horn. That's why we're here," Dutch explained.

Arthur looked at Sam. "Sam, I need to go deal with some business."

Sam crossed her arms. "If by business you mean Micah, then I'm going too."

Arthur scoffed. "No you're not. You're not well enough to do...that."

"The hell I'm not! You think I'm just gonna sit idly by while you get to have all the fun beating the fuck outta that man? I don't fucking think so!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Sam, you were severely beaten. You need your rest."

"But Arthur!"

"But nothin'! You ain't comin'! Dutch, Charles, what do you wanna do with those two guys?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Oh no, no no no. You _do not_ get to fucking brush me off that like, mother fucker! I am not," she got in Arthur's face, "gonna let you do this without me and I am gonna get that god damn bastard to pay even if it's the last thing I do. And you may be my husband, but so help me God, if you stand in my way...I'll kick your fucking ass too."

Arthur heard a loud chuckle that was distinctively Dutch's laugh. He turned around to look at Dutch and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'," Dutch said, suppressing a laugh.

Charles had a smirk on his face but Arthur chose to ignore it. Why did his wife have to be so stubborn? "Sam, you need to-"

"Nope. I'm coming with and that's the end of it. Now, Dutch, what should we do with the two fuckers who kidnapped me?"


	66. The Traitor

**Chapter 66: The Traitor**

Sam was having difficulty riding her horse Orion, but she managed as she, Dutch, Charles, and Arthur were on their way back to camp with the money as well as Cleet and Joe. Those two were tied up on the back of Charles' and Arthur's horses. Occasionally, Sam would comment on them being in such a position. As they journeyed through Ambarino, Sam noticed how ornery Arthur was. He probably didn't like being shown up and threatened by a woman, or told what to do. Sam trotted up to him but then realized she needed to slow back down. Trotting hurt like a son of a bitch right now. Arthur looked back at her with a grim expression.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm good," she replied, not wanting him to know how much pain she was in. He'd probably chastise her and tell her it was a mistake that she came along, and deep down, Sam knew that. However, her will to deal with Micah was stronger than her pain. Arthur kept looking at her, a not-so-convinced look on his face. "I'm fine, really."

He still didn't look convinced, but he turned his head to look forward anyway with a shake of his head. As soon as Arthur did that, Sam grimaced from the pain she was feeling in her side. Arthur looked back at her again.

"Dutch, why don't we take a little break?" Arthur said. "I think Sam needs one."

"I said I was fine, Arthur!" she snapped.

Dutch looked her over. "Hmm. I could use a break, too. Let's head off the main road here," he said.

The four of them turned off the road and went up a hill which Sam hated because it hurt even more, but she managed to do it. Once at the top, Sam slowly dismounted, biting her tongue to prevent herself from crying out. The pain was horrible so she was glad for the break. Charles and Arthur got a fire going while Sam gazed at the beauty around her. Everything in nature looked so peaceful.

"How you feelin', Sam?" Dutch asked as he approached.

Sam crossed her arms gently as she looked out at the horizon. "I'm okay. You?"

Dutch pulled out a cigar and lit it. "I'm...well, I feel awful."

Sam looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Well, because I doubted you. About the money."

Sam sighed. "Don't feel bad. I mean, according to you guys, Micah did a pretty good job of covering his tracks."

"Except for the blood we found."

"Right, except for that," Sam said with a chuckle. "But...how are you holding up? About Micah's betrayal?"

Dutch puffed on his cigar. "Honestly? I don't know what to feel about it. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but this? Heh...didn't see it comin'."

"Really? Even though multiple people, including me, warned you about him?"

Dutch eyeballed her for a few moments before nodding his head. "You're right. I should've listened to you and the others. I see that now."

Sam knew Dutch didn't like his sense of judgment being questioned, but in this case, he was obviously letting it slide. He knew he fucked up, but Sam wasn't about to rub it in. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No no, you're right, Sam. I didn't see because I didn't want to see it, I reckon. And for that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, not your fault."

"For what it's worth, Arthur never doubted you." Dutch puffed on his cigar some more. "I don't think I'll ever forget the way you talked to Arthur back there...threatenin' to kick his ass," he chuckled.

Sam giggled. "Yeah, well, I probably shouldn't have done that. Now he's mad at me."

"He'll get over it. That man loves you too much."

Sam smiled at the remark. "And I love him too much as well."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they both turned around to see Arthur standing there. Sam's cheeks turned a rosy hue.

"Dutch, may I speak with my wife in private, please?"

"Sure, son," Dutch said.

He gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder before walking toward Charles. Arthur took a few steps forward so he could stand next to Sam. "...How are you feelin'?" he asked.

"Well, I no longer feel like I've been hit by a truck," she replied.

Arthur's face scrunched up in confusion. "A what?"

"A really big car."

"Oh." Arthur chuckled and grabbed his gun belt with both hands. "Well, uh...I meant how are you in the head? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You been havin' nightmares, though."

"I'll get over it."

"But-"

"I said I'll get over it!" Sam barked. Arthur looked taken aback and Sam closed her eyes, huffing in frustration. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. You been through a lot. I'm just lettin' you know that I'm here if you need to talk."

Sam shrugged. "No need."

"Sam-"

"Hey, you don't tell me about any of your god damn nightmares, why should I be fucking forced to tell you about mine?" she hissed quietly.

Arthur once again looked shocked at her words, then his expression softened. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Sam rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Thank you."

She felt arms go around her from behind and she instinctively leaned into Arthur. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not. I thought you were mad at me."

"I was. Not so much now that I know you love me too much," he said, chuckling against her neck.

Sam giggled a little. "I do."

"And I love you too, sweetheart." He took a big breath. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Me either."

Arthur placed a few soft kisses on the side of her neck after pulling her hair to the side. "I can't wait until you start feelin' better."

"Oh yeah?" Sam smirked, leaning against him more. "Why's that?"

"Because," his hand went trailing down her body, "I want to fu-"

"Ouch!" Sam winced when his hand went over her ribs.

Arthur withdrew his arms. "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I...I'm just a little sore, that's all," Sam said as she turned around.

Arthur held his hands out bit then he dropped them, looking sad. "I don't know where I can touch you without hurtin' you."

Sam grinned. "You can touch my ass. That part doesn't hurt."

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched up to form a smirk and a twinkle came into his eyes. "You're funny," he said, pulling her in and grabbing her rump. "Real naughty, too."

Sam let a high pitched giggle slip and she placed her lips on his cheek before grazing them along to his ear. "You haven't seen anything yet...cowboy."

Sam felt Arthur tremble and he let out a shaky "oof" sound. "God damnit, Mrs. Morgan. Now I'm turned on."

Sam looked down at his pants and cackled loudly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just not right now," he emphasized, gesturing his head to the men.

"Well, you did grab my ass."

"Ah, you got me there," he said, chuckling a bit. "Come on, let's go see if they're cookin' up anythin'. I'm starvin'."

Sam interlocked her arm in his and they made their way over to Charles and Dutch. Charles was cooking some deer meat he had gotten earlier from hunting and he passed the venison around to everyone. Sam chewed into hers and grinned, approving of the taste.

"Hey," Cleet yelled from the back of Charles' horse. "Don't we get to drink?"

"No!" Dutch, Charles and Arthur yelled back.

Sam frowned a little. "Oh come on, guys. They look thirsty."

All the men dropped their jaws. "Are you serious?" Arthur said. "Sweetheart, they kidnapped you!"

"Yeah but they're not the ones who beat me up."

"Sam-"

Sam got up with her meat and a flask of water, chewing on the venison again. She walked over to Cleet and opened her flask, holding his head up so he could drink. Cleet drank heavily but Sam soon pulled back.

"Easy there, you'll choke," she said.

The man nodded. "Thank you."

Sam inclined her head and looked at Joe. "You thirsty too?"

"Yes," Joe said. Sam walked to him and held his head so he could drink properly. After a few moments, Joe turned his head away and Sam closed the flask. "Thank you."

Sam turned on her heel and walked back towards the fire, gnawing on deer meat in the process. The guys kept looking at her strangely as she sat down. She raised a brow as she looked back at all of them.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" Charles asked.

Sam shrugged once more. "They weren't very mean to me. In fact, after I was beaten to a bloody pulp, they were quite gentle with me."

The three men looked at the two captives and Arthur chuckled. "You got a heart of gold, Sam," Arthur said.

"Maybe. Or perhaps I'm not as hardened as I thought," Sam replied.

They finished up their food and put the fire out, then they continued on their journey. When they finally got to camp, Sam was hurting bad and Micah was nowhere to be found. Of course he wasn't. Sam felt self-conscious as all eyes fell on her as Orion cantored in. People looked suspicious of her or horrified by her beaten face. Karen, Mary-Beth, Tilly, Abigail and Sadie naturally came running up to Sam to see if she was okay. They helped her down and she thanked them just before they started asking their questions.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" the girls asked.

Sam wasn't paying attention to who was asking what, but Arthur answered for her. Sam slumped a little but Arthur caught her and cradled her in his arms. "I think you need some rest, baby girl," he said in her ear.

Sam nodded, not feeling particularly enthusiastic to argue with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too. Now, let's get you into bed. Once we get Micah here, I'll come wake you up, okay?"

"Mmhmm."

Arthur settled Sam into bed and covered her up with a blanket before kissing her forehead. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

Sam nodded but grabbed his hand when he went to leave. "Don't go, not just yet. Please."

Arthur sighed and sat on the cot. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead again. "Sure."

Sam put a hand to his face and smiled a little. "I'm gonna be okay."

"I know," Arthur said, kissing her palm. "I was worried, Sam. Real worried. I had no idea where you were, but I'm glad them Indians found you."

Sam nodded and rubbed her thumb against his stubble chin. "I know."

Arthur gave her a smirk. "I thought you said you wasn't gonna get kidnapped again?"

Sam laughed then flinched from the pain in her side. "Ugh, I know, but don't make me laugh right now."

Arthur grasped the hand on his face and kissed it again, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Arthur nodded, kissing her palm again. "Try not to have any more nightmares, okay?"

"Okay. But...what are you guys gonna do once Micah gets here? What if he turns tail once he sees Cleet and Joe?"

Arthur shushed her. "We got it covered. We're gonna bushwhack that son of a bitch."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just try and get some rest."

Sam nodded and shut her eyes, rolling her head to the side and taking in a deep breath. It still hurt to breathe like that but it wasn't as bad as it was before. She felt a hand on her face and she smiled a little before feeling Arthur' lips on hers. Then the cot moved with a creak and Sam opened her eyes to see Arthur standing above her. He looked worried. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Just...your face, sweetheart. It still looks so bad."

Sam pouted. "It doesn't really hurt that much anymore, but...well..." She sat up slowly and looked around. "Hand me your shaving mirror."

Arthur shook his head. "Sam, I don't think-"

"Oh, just do it!" she hissed. "I took a beating pretty damn well, you think I can't handle seeing the aftermath?" Arthur chuckled softly and grabbed his mirror, handing it to Sam. She looked at herself and her eyes went wide. There was swelling and still healing bruises, mostly bad on the bridge of her nose and under her eyes, but bruises still spattered across her face. She had a split lip that was healing nicely, though. "Jesus god damn Christ on a mother fucking cross..."

Arthur laughed a little before sitting back down on the cot. "You okay?"

"I look like shit, Arthur."

"Well, I did try to warn you."

Sam looked at Arthur and sighed. "You did."

She handed him the mirror and Arthur chuckled. "You okay, though?"

"I think so." Sam looked behind Arthur to see Dutch approaching. "Dutch," she said to him.

Dutch inclined his head. "Sam, Arthur," he replied. "I got a plan about how to deal with Micah."

Sam perked up her ears. "Okay? What is it?"

* * *

Arthur, Dutch and Charles had everything in place when Micah came wandering into camp on Blaylock. Arthur strolled up to him and waved as Micah got off Blaylock.

"Alright, what's this about, Morgan?" Micah barked. "We's supposed to be in Van Horn. Why ain't we there?"

Arthur grasped his belt buckle. "Dutch wants to see you in his tent."

"What for?"

Arthur shrugged. "I dunno. He's been waitin' for you."

Micah scowled and brushed past Arthur towards Dutch's tent. Arthur smirked to himself as he followed close behind. This was going to be satisfying as hell. Micah announced himself at Dutch's tent but there was no answer.

"Dutch?"

Micah walked in then stopped when Cleet and Joe were shown in the tent tied up. Arthur immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at Micah, clicking the hammer back.

"It's over, Micah. We know what you did," Arthur said.

Micah turned around, his hands up. "What are you talkin' about, cowpoke?" Micah asked. Soon people started clamoring around with their own guns in hand, including Dutch. They all were aiming at Micah who looked surprised. "Boss? What are you doin'?"

"The act is up, Micah," Dutch said. "We know you kidnapped Sam and we know you stole the money to set her up."

Micah looked around at everyone in shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The crowd parted and Sam came walking through with a gun in her hand. She pointed it at Micah, rage burning in her eyes. "You know exactly what you did, Micah Bell."

Arthur had never seen that look in Sam's eyes before. She looked bloodthirsty and while it made him a little scared, he was also proud. He wasn't one for revenge, not unless it came to his wife. Micah started laughing. "So, the thief returns. She seriously convinced you all that-"

Sam cut him off by smacking him in the face with her gun. "Shut up, Micah!"

Micah stumbled a little and Sam smacked him again, this time knocking him on his ass. He continued laughing. "She's lying!" Micah looked at Dutch. "She's lying, Dutch! Them two boys are obviously her accomplices!"

Sam kicked Micah in the face and he groaned out from the pain. She winced and clutched her side, growling from being in obvious pain herself. Arthur walked up to her and held her back. "Sam, take it easy on yourself."

Sam glared at Arthur for a moment before her tense features relaxed. He sighed and Sam looked down at the now bleeding Micah. Bill and Charles picked him up and held him by the arms. "Dutch, you need to believe me! I didn't steal the-"

Sam charged Micah and thrusted the heel of her palm into his nose. Hard. Bone crunched and blood spurted from Micah's nose. Yep, it was definitely a broken nose now. Sam hit him in the face with the gun and Micah cried out. Arthur chuckled a little and put his hands on his hips. "Jesus, Sam."

"I can't tell you how many times this mother fucker hit me in the face with a gun!" Sam shouted loudly.

This made Arthur mad. "He what?!"

Sam turned and looked at Arthur while Micah kept spouting about his innocence. "He. Hit. Me. With. His. God. Damn. Gun. Over. And. Over."

Arthur took a few steps forward and glared at Micah. "What else did he do?"

"Kicked me, punched me, berated me, tried to trick me into thinking everyone would think I stole the money. It was _torture_."

Micah laughed but Arthur punched him in the face. "Shut up!"

Micah did shut up but for only a moment. "Oh please. She got what she deserved for what she's done to me. An eye for an eye."

"What you did to me was extremely excessive, Micah!" Sam yelled. "Just like what we're gonna do to you!"

Micah chuckled. "And what is that, Mrs. Morgan?"

Sam kicked Micah in the balls and he would have keeled over had Bill and Charles not been holding him up. "We're gonna beat the shit out of you, then we're gonna kill you."

Micah's eyes went wide. Apparently he realized the joke was over. He looked at Dutch with pleading eyes. "Boss, you can't let them do this!"

"Oh, I can. And I will, Micah," Dutch said with a smirk. "You betrayed all of us and we kill traitors."

Micah struggled in the men's grasp but Sam continued her assault on the man. He groaned and yelled out from the pain whenever she hit him with the butt of her gun. "Boss, please! I did no such thing, Dutch!"

"Liar!" Sam barked out. She winced and gripped her side again, making her groan out. Arthur took over in beating the crap out of Micah until his face was a bloody pulp. He was unable to stand on his own now so Bill and Charles dropped him. Micah was now on his knees and Sam towered over him, aiming her gun to his forehead. "Play time's over," she growled.

Arthur watched Sam pull the trigger and a shot rang out. Micah's body dropped and then Sam did something he didn't expect. She went over to Dutch's tent and shot Cleet and Joe, as well. He stared at her in shock while she lowered her gun and walked over to their shared tent with a look in her eyes that was all void of emotion.


	67. Monroe

**Chapter 67: Monroe**

Arthur and Dutch looked at each other, their mouths and eyes wide open. "Well, that was..." Dutch said. "I have been rendered speechless."

Arthur nodded. "Me too. What now, Dutch?"

Ditch sighed. "Charles, John, Bill, take these three fools and go burn 'em. Arthur, I think Sam, you and I need a word."

Arthur nodded and walked over to his tent with Dutch. "Sam?" Arthur said just outside. "You okay?"

No response.

"Sam, it's Dutch. Arthur and I want to have a talk with you."

"...Is that really necessary?" Arthur heard Sam ask meekly.

"I think so," Dutch replied.

"...Okay." Dutch and Arthur walked in and Arthur saw her sitting on the cot, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Arthur sat on the cot with her and Dutch pulled up a chair. She looked morose. "What's up?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, just wonderin' what that was all about," Dutch said. "You killin' Cleet and Joe."

"Weren't they gonna die anyway?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd be the one to pull the trigger."

"Why? Because I was nice to them on the way here?"

"Uh huh."

Sam sighed loudly. "Well, they still kidnapped me and they still watched Micah kick my ass without stopping him, so..."

"I see. Well, that was certainly justifiable then."

Sam looked up at Dutch. "You thought it wasn't?"

"No. Like I said, didn't think you'd be the one to kill 'em."

Sam buried her face into her knees. "I'm a killer now. What's not to expect?"

Arthur rested a palm on her knee. "Sam, we're just makin' sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Sam eyed Arthur, looking a little irritated. "I said I'm fine. Can we talk about something else now? Like what the hell we're gonna do now that we got the money back?"

Dutch stood up from his chair. "We're gonna pack up, head to Saint Denis, get on a boat and head out to Tahiti. It's a six week trip, I hear."

Sam nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me."

Dutch nodded to and opened the tent flap. "For right now, though, you should get some rest while we pack things up. You're still pretty injured."

"I know," Sam said, laying down on the cot.

"Arthur, a word?"

Arthur nodded and gave Sam a kiss before covering her up and leaving the tent with Dutch. "Yes, Dutch?"

Dutch led Arthur away from the tent. "I'm a little worried about Sam."

"Why?"

"I think Micah really did a number on her, son."

Arthur scrubbed his chin. "I think so too, but she'll be alright. She's a strong woman."

"I believe it. But...her killin' those two men like that, it ain't like her at all."

"I know." Arthur looked around, his hands on his hips. "But I think she'll be okay."

"Let's hope so." Dutch turned and addressed the hang. "Folks, we need to leave. Let's start packin' up and get goin'."

Arthur went around camp helping people start to pack up. It was tedious work but it needed to be done. He kept looking over at his tent, wondering if Sam was truly okay. He was worried about her and her behavior. Her nightmares. What had happened to her, exactly?

After a long while, Charles approached him. "Hey. Found a friend lookin' for you," he said.

Arthur looked past Charles to see Rains Fall and he nodded. "Mr. Morgan," Rains Fall said, hitching up his horse up to a tree. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Arthur said while walking up to the man. "I'm fine."

"And Mrs. Morgan?"

"She's better. Resting."

"Good."

"How can I help you?"

"I am sorry to impose on you again but I believe I've made progress in brokering peace."

Arthur scoffed in surprise. "You have?" he said, sitting down at a table.

"I believe so. Colonel Favours has agreed to a meeting to discuss, and maybe resolve his alleged grievances and mine. Now, he has lied to me more times than I care to remember, but maybe this time, he must want peace. Why could he possibly want to humiliate us further?"

"Because that's what his kind of people do," Arthur heard Sam say behind him. He turned to look at her. "Humiliate, torture, annihilate...it's all they know when it comes to what they see as parasites in their way."

Arthur stood up. "Sam, you're awake," he said.

"I didn't sleep," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked furious. Arthur stood up. "You okay?"

Sam shook her head. "This is a rouse, Rains Fall. This is just him wanting to look like he tried going for peace before shit really goes down."

Rains Fall. "That may be, but I must try."

Sam shrugged. "I know. Do you need us there with you?"

"I was about to ask Mr. Morgan for one final request. My men are not allowed to carry arms."

Arthur twisted back around to face the man. "You want us to keep the peace?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, it'll be a lot of dull talking and ceremony, but I feel with some none-tribe members present, their chances of lying or worse will be reduced."

"Will you, Arthur?" Charles asked.

Arthur inclined his head. "Of course. I owe you for taking care of Sam for me."

"I'm going, too," Sam said.

Arthur looked back at Sam. "Sam, you don't have to-"

"Oh, but I do. I owe them my life, Arthur. They saved me from Cleet and Joe, they took care of me."

Arthur sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with his wife. "Sure."

Sam gave him a soft smile and pat his arm before turning to walk to the horses. Charles and Arthur trailed after her. Arthur noticed Sam flinching a few times as she walked but he knew if he brought it up, she'd just wave him off. Arthur could tell that Sam was in a foul mood.

"This way, I also have some men meeting me there," Rains Fall mentioned as the the three gang members mounted up on their horses. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to help." They started riding out. "Thank you for doing this, both of you. You have already done so much. And thank you for coming as well, Mrs. Morgan."

"My pleasure," Sam said.

"Ain't a problem. Just hope nobody recognizes me," Arthur said.

Sam smirked at him. "And what did you do while I was sleeping away my aches and pains?"

"I had a few run-ins with the army recently, what with their horses, their sacred items and the vaccines I had to help steal back."

Sam gave him a broad smile. "I see. You're a good man, Arthur."

Arthur blushed a little. "Ah, stop it."

"I wish we could have done more to control the situation," Charles pointed out. "Dutch should not have gotten involved."

"My son has a mind of his own," Rains Fall said. "Too much so, in fact. I just hope Colonel Favours can be reasoned with. I am not asking for very much, but when our people are sick and hungry and we find our medicine and supplies being deliberately withheld, how can we not view that as something personal? When they destroy our sacred sites? How can I convince Eagle Flies and the others that they shouldn't fight back?"

"Maybe that's part of the reason they're doing these things," Charles said. "Because they want you to fight. To be able to say, look, you see how these savages behave?"

"Of course that's the reason," Sam said. "Native Americans had a bad rep for hundreds of years because of how history portrayed them. And I know this because, oh, what's that saying? History is written by the victors."

"Who said that?" Arthur asked.

Sam shrugged. "Not a damn clue, but it's a true quote in my...where I'm from."

"And where are you from, Mrs. Morgan?" Rains Fall asked her.

"From Minnesota."

"Huh. That's very far north. How did you end up down here?"

Arthur watched Sam shift uncomfortably. "Oh, I just...ended up traveling and found a place to stop, you know how it goes. It's actually how I met Arthur and the rest of my family here."

Arthur chuckled a little. It wasn't exactly a lie she was telling. "Thank you for helping Captain Monroe to retrieve those vaccines, Arthur," Rains Fall said to him. "He will be at the meeting and is one person who knows the true situation, at least. I still have hope that we can come to an agreement."

Arthur nodded and looked over at Sam who was grimacing in her saddle. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. "You alright, Sam?"

Sam stopped flinching and tightened her face. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're hurtin'."

"I said I'm fine."

Arthur frowned, worried about Sam's body as well as her mind. Something seemed really off with her since he'd found her at Wapiti, and moreso since she killed Miah, Cleet and Joe. What was happening with her?"

"Here we are. There's my men up ahead," Rains Fall said. He said something in his native language to the other Indians as they approached. "This way."

The group made a right down the trail and Arthur saw an army camp in sight. They tethered their horses to posts and Arthur grabbed his repeater and rifle. He watched Sam grab her rifle and bow after hitching up Orion. Sam looked his way and got a confused expression. "What?" she asked.

Arthur approached her. "Just makin' sure you're okay."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like I'm some porcelain doll. For the last time, I'm fine," she hissed.

Arthur sighed sadly. "Hey, don't-"

Sam brushed past him to go after Charles and Rains Fall. Why was she so upset with him all of a sudden? Arthur didn't understand it at all. He quickly walked after her. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"No," she whispered loudly.

"Then why are you actin' like you is?"

"Because, Arthur, you keep acting like I could break at any moment."

Arthur stopped her from walking further and turned her around. "Baby, you was kidnapped and beaten. You need to take things easy, and the way you just offed Cleet and Joe was unlike you."

Sam scowled at him. "They should've gotten worse! If I was at one hundred percent, I would've beaten them too!"

"Guys," Charles said to them. "Can you two talk about this later?"

Sam nodded and went walking before standing behind Rains Fall. Arthur dropped his head and followed, going to Rains Fall's left while Charles went to the right. The man standing at the other end of the table, along with Captain Monroe and some nameless soldier, must've been Favours. He looked at Sam, Charles and Arthur skeptically.

"Who are these three?" he asked Rains Fall.

"They're, uh, friends of my people," Rains Fall replied.

"...Interesting looking fellows...and woman," Favours said, eyeing Sam with a look of disgust.

Arthur didn't like that at all.

"Yeah, they won't cause any trouble," Rains Fall assured.

"Well, I should hope not. Listen, Mr., uh..."

"Chief."

"Yes, uh, Mr...I can't...say that silly name."

Arthur noticed Sam twitch from the corner of his eye. Apparently she didn't like the insult. "In English, they call me Rains Fall."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they do. Listen," Favours said as they all sat down. "We're all Americans here, and we...want an outcome. But quite frankly, quite frankly, I-I'm confused. Your men are...little more than criminals, in my opinion. Keep breaking peace treaties we've made. Causing disturbances in everybody's lives, but...I pride myself on being a gentlemen. Really, I do. But there are limits. So, let me be very-" Sam hissed loudly and grasped the back of her head. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Yeah. Just...had a knock to my noggin recently and-ow!" Sam yelped.

Arthur went to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...my head really hurts."

"Someone. Jackson, take her somewhere to sit," Favours ordered.

Arthur watched as someone directed his wife to a tent and he sighed in frustration. He shouldn't have let her come, that much was clear now. She was still hurting. He was an idiot. He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation going on as he kept looking over at the tent that Sam was sitting in, a deep frown set on his face.

"Your men violated the treaty. That treaty is null and void. I have been appointed to negotiate a new treaty. That treaty will grant you new lands," Favours said sternly. "The lands you currently occupy belong to the United States Government. Why is this so confusing, sir? Why?"

Arthur was absolutely disgusted but didn't say anything as Rains Fall bid farewell to Colonel Favours and walked away. Sam came out of the tent, grasping the back of her head and walking towards Arthur heatedly. "Arthur," she whispered. "We need to get Monroe out of here. Now."

"What? Why?" he asked in a low tone.

"I just overheard some soldiers. They're gonna have him tried for treason and hang him."

"-and that the treaty had not been broken by anybody!" Monroe snapped at Favours.

Arthur looked at both Favours and Monroe as they continued arguing. Sure enough, Favours called for Monroe's arrest. When Favours accused Monroe of having the vaccines stolen, Arthur decided to act. He grabbed a soldier from behind and held a gun out toward the others. Charles and Sam pulled out their guns too.

"Let him go," Arthur growled as the soldiers bared their arms.

"This is all gettin' out of hand," Monroe said, his arms outstretched. "Captain Monroe, let's get outta here."

Favours went to protest but Sam interrupted. "Shut up, Favours! Captain, come on."

Monroe hesitantly walked to them and the Van der Linde group began walking back to their horses. "I don't want to kill this man, but shall," Arthur threatened as he held a gun to the soldier's temple.

"I'll kill you," the soldier muttered.

"Charles, Sam, Captain Monroe, mount up now. We're gettin' outta here."

Arthur kept backing away with the soldier until he reached his horse. He shoved the soldier away and climbed on before running after Sam, Charles and the Captain, bullets flying past them as they fled.

"We got some on our tail!" Charles shouted.

Arthur shot behind himself, knocking a soldier off his horse. "I can't shoot at these men!" Captain Monroe argued.

"Yes, but we can!"

Arthur saw Sam from his peripherals and she was aiming behind them, shooting at more soldiers coming their way.

"Men, please, hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

They kept racing on the trail. Arthur shot another soldier down and so did Sam and Charles. A shot rang out and Monroe's horse collapsed to the ground, causing the man to fly off. Arthur shot at that soldier and killed him. They got off their horses and Sam ran to Monroe to help him into cover. Charles yelled something about being penned in.

"Go! Find some cover and protect Monroe!" Charles yelled at Sam.

Arthur found cover himself and started shooting all around him. It didn't take very long for them to kill the soldiers closing in on them and soon Arthur was grabbing Monroe and dragging him over to Boadicea II. He helped Monroe on and watched as the others got on their horses. He could tell Sam was still hurting but he knew the adrenaline would be enough to keep her focused as they fled the area. They got to the train tracks when more soldiers showed up and Arthur shot them up. Soon they were left alone.

"I think we're finally in the clear. Everybody okay?" Arthur asked everyone.

"Not really," Monroe said. "What do we do now?"

"You get outta here...fast. we'll take you to the station."

"I can't believe that just happened. I've been an army man my whole life."

"I heard men talking, Captain Monroe," Sam chimed in as the station came in sight. "They were going to hang you for treason."

"And what about the chief?"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "We're gettin' ready to leave the country ourselves."

"I...guess I won't be submitting my report."

"I wouldn't think so..." They got to the station and dismounted just outside. They walked up to the train. "Get outta here, Captain Monroe."

"I fear it may be Mr. Monroe from now on," Monroe said glumly.

"I'm sorry about your career. Here," Arthur said, pulling out money to give to Monroe. "Here's some money. You take it and get outta here, and start a new life somewhere." They shook hands. "I hear Tahiti's nice. That's actually where we're goin'."

"Thank you," Monroe said, climbing onto the train.

"Jist hop on a train to Saint Denis, jump on a boat, but avoid Guarma."

"Where?"

"Forget about it."

Monroe waved with a salute and got on the train.

* * *

Sam was softly rubbing the back of her head and sitting on a bench while Arthur was talking to some nun. Apparently they met in Saint Denis a while back and had become friends, so after being properly introduced, Sam decided to kind of hang back and think about things. Like how she killed Cleet and Joe. Had they really deserved death, though? And was she the one who should've given them death? Hell yes, they did. Why was she questioning herself? She had no clue. All she knew was that she was pissed about what had happened to her. It was gnawing at her in the back of her mind, how she let her guard down that night in camp to get whacked in the head by Micah. God damn that asshole for what he'd done to her. And he'd gotten what he'd deserved, too. Yet...why didn't Sam feel satisfied? She should've felt satisfied, yet she'd had a nightmare after killing Cleet and Joe. What was wrong with her?

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by Arthur. He was standing in front of her. "Hey."

Sam looked up at him and nodded. "Let's go."

She got up but Arthur stopped her. "Wait. Let's...let's sit for a while."

"Um...okay?"

Arthur sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's talk."


	68. Mr Châtenay

**Chapter 68: Mr. Châtenay**

"Okay," Sam said, unsure of what Arthur was going to say. "But...shouldn't we get back to the others?"

"We will in a few minutes," Arthur said. "I'm real worried about you, sweetheart."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Arthur, I said-"

"I know what you said, but I'm still worried." Sam went to get up but Arthur stopped her. "Sam, please."

Sam relaxed on the bench and sighed. "You need to stop being worried. I said I was fine."

"I don't think you are. You killed those two men in cold blood like they were nothin'."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "They were nothing."

"Yet you gave them water. What changed?"

"I don't know. I just...after killing Micah, I decided to kill them too. They got off lucky."

"I don't doubt that, but Sam...it's unlike you."

"I know. I'm changing, I guess."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, I don't like it."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Arthur! You and Dutch were going to kill them anyway!"

Arthur eyed her and gestured with his hand for Sam to keep her voice down. "I know, but...what did they do to you?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, other than help kidnap me."

"Fair enough, but it still don't add up for me."

"Why not?"

"Sam...did they...touch you?"

Sam started laughing. What a ridiculous question. "No, of course not."

"Did Micah?"

"He beat me up, so yeah he touched me."

Arthur gave her a serious look. "Sam, I'm askin' if he violated you."

Sam's expression turned grim. "No..."

Arthur didn't look convinced. "Sam, are you sure?"

"What the hell, Arthur? I said no. Now can we please go? We've got packing to do."

Arthur frowned but nodded. "Okay."

Sam quickly got up from the bench and walked to Orion. Arthur followed to his own horse and they both climbed onto their saddles before heading east back to Beaver Hollow. By the time they got back, almost everything was packed up and ready to go. Sam insisted on helping with the rest but Arthur told her to go rest in one of the wagons. Sam growled at him but did as she was told. She sat on the back of one of the wagons, her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Arthur came over on occasion to check on her bit she didn't speak to him. Sam was pouting like a little girl and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Suddenly Sam felt another headache coming on and she growled, grabbing the back of her head. What was with all these god damn headaches she was getting?

Maybe Sam had a concussion? She'd never even thought about it, but it was possible. If so, she knew she had to start taking it easy on herself. That, however, was easier said than done.

"You alright?" Karen asked Sam as she headed over with a small box.

"Yeah, just got a headache, is all," Sam replied barely above a whisper lest her voice make the pain worse.

"Hmm. I'll go see if Grimshaw's got anythin' for that."

"Thanks." Sam watched Karen walk off to go find Miss Grimshaw and she laid down in the wagon uncomfortably. She wasn't feeling all that well either, now that she thought about it. After a few moments, Grimshaw came to her aid with a bottle of something for Sam to drink. Sam sat up and drank some of the chalky concoction and hacked away from the taste. "Ugh, gross."

Miss Grimshaw laughed a little. "I know, but it should help with your headache."

"Thank you," Sam said, handing Grimshaw back the bottle and lying back down. "I don't feel great."

"You want me to get Arthur?"

"No, that's okay. I just need some rest."

Sam heard Grimshaw walk away and soon the pounding in Sam's head was reduced to a dull ache before she finally fell asleep. She started dreaming about being in the mountain forests, surrounded by deer and elk and other forms of wildlife. It was beautiful and the sun was warm and shining down on her face. Sam giggled and twirled around a couple times, excitement playing on her features. It was paradise right now. She went to a tree and climbed it to get a good view over the hill she was on. As she got mea the top, she saw the valley beneath the mountain and gasped at the beauty of it. It was surreal and fascinating to see.

"Sam!" she heard her name being called. She looked down and saw Arthur looking up at her. "What're you doin'?"

"Just taking in the scenery!" she exclaimed happily. "Come up and let me show you!"

Arthur started climbing up the tree and Sam made room for him on a branch. He sat next to her once he was done climbing and took in the view with a big grin. "Wow. That is a nice view."

Sam giggled and clung to his arm as she stared at the horizon. "It really is. You think we'll have a nice view like this in Tahiti?"

"We ain't goin' to Tahiti. Or at least you're not."

"What?" Sam turned to Arthur who was no longer Arthur.

It was Micah.

"You don't deserve to go to Tahiti," Micah said.

Sam let go of his arm with a gasp and started climbing down the tree. Micah chuckled and followed her. "Go away, Micah!"

Micah grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, glaring into her eyes. "A bitch like you doesn't deserve happiness!"

He tossed her to the ground and she landed on her back, but as she stared up, she was no longer in the wild. She was back in Charlotte's bedroom and her hands were tied behind her back. Micah was standing above her and smiling evily down on her. He began kicking her over and over again, making her cry out in pain. "Stop!"

Cleet and Joe came in and started kicking her too. She cried out more as the three of them laughed maniacally at her. "We'll kill you before you get to Tahiti!" Micah barked out.

Sam woke up with a jolt and sat up in the wagon, breathing heavily. Arthur was in front of her, looking at her with wide eyes. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shied away from it and scooted back further into the wagon. "I...I'm fine..." she uttered lowly.

Arthur sighed and bowed his head. "No you ain't. You was dreamin' about Micah."

Sam covered her face and pulled her knees up to her chest. "It was just a bad dream."

Arthur took her hands and kissed them. "Baby girl...talk to me."

Sam looked around at everyone who was staring at her and she cringed away. "It was just a bad dream."

"What did Micah do to you?"

"I'm fine, god dammit!" Sam yelled.

"No you ain't!"

Sam sneered at him and shook her head. "Stop!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's botherin' you!"

Sam crawled out of the wagon from the side and climbed down, walking away from it. She stopped, though, when she realized they were no longer at Beaver Hollow. They were on the road now. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," Arthur said.

Sam sighed and grasped both sides of her head. "God dammit...was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Barely," Arthur said behind her. "More like cryin'."

Sam wiped her face. It was wet. Great. She sighed and turned to Arthur, defiance in her eyes. "It was just a bad dream."

"You been havin' a lot of those. What did that bastard do to you?"

Sam whirled around and frowned at Arthur. "What I already told you!"

"What's the hold up here?" Dutch asked, coming from the front of the caravan. "What's goin' on?"

Sam sighed and started climbing back into the wagon. "Nothing. Let's go."

"Horseshit, Samantha Morgan!" Arthur barked out loudly.

Dutch sighed and put his hands on his hips. "If you two want to argue, please do it while we're travelin'. We got a boat to catch."

Arthur tied Boadicea II to the wagon and climbed in as Dutch walked away. Arthur grasped Sam's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Sam, please talk to me."

The wagons started moving again and Sam pulled her hands out of his hold. "I don't want to talk."

Arthur huffed a frustrated piece of air. "Fine, but...just stop bein' mad at me, at least."

"I'm not mad at you!"

"Well you ain't happy with me, that's for damn sure!"

"I am happy with you!"

Arthur paused with a frown. "That ain't what I meant."

Sam let out a big breath and laid down. "Just leave me alone, okay? I said I was fine, so stop trying to push me."

The sound of the wagon moving was all that Sam heard next, then the sound of hooves running away. Sam covered her face and sobbed. How could she possibly talk to him or anyone about what happened? In full detail? It wasn't the beating that scarred her, it was the words Micah used to try and poison her mind. It had actually worked. And the words of Cleet and Joe, they'd been in on it too. Filling her mind with doubt. How could she let them do that? Why was it plaguing her, the things they said?

The rest of the long trip to Saint Denis was quiet and Sam could only rest along the way. She was still in pain, but not as much as on the first day. Soon the smell of Saint Denis hit her nose and she woke from her light slumber to sit up and look around. They were going to start a new life in Tahiti. Finally. When they reached the docks, Dutch told everyone to get anything they needed in Saint Denis and to meet back in an hour. Sam climbed out of the wagon and untied Orion so she could go riding. She went and stopped at the general store to pick up a few items for the trip and a candy bar. She didn't need much else. On her way back, though, she saw a...man? A woman? Whatever, it was someone hiding in an alley, "pssting" at Sam.

Sam got off Orion and walked to the person. "Um, yes?"

"My friend, my friend, I am Charles Châtenay, the painter," he said in a thick French accent.

Sam tilted her head to one side. "Should I know you?"

"No, but I need help. Please. I am a wanted man, persecuted for my art."

Sam raised a brow as the man handed her a drawing book. She opened it and blinked. "Hmm. Not bad."

"Thank you."

Sam looked the man in woman's makeup, wig and attire over. "You sure it's the art?"

"In Paris, they say leave, go far away, we will never understand you here! I say I go to Saint Denis. They say that is not far enough. Haha! It seems to me that they were right...but it doesn't matter. Now, I go to South Pacific, they always tell me the light there is perfect for my work."

"Huh. That's actually where I'm headed. Tahiti."

"Oh really? Can you help me get to that ship? They are watching the port and I need a chaperone."

Sam giggled. "Sure."

She handed Charles back the book and they walked out of the alley. Sam whistled for Orion and the horse started following.

"I'll tell you what I won't miss. Civilization. So repressive. So stifling. I can hardly breathe in the city," Charles hissed.

"Yeah, just the smell alone is...phew!" Sam proclaimed.

"Why I thought I'd find my way in a country founded by Puritans, I'll never know." They got to the end of the street but Charles stopped when he saw men across the street. "I know those men. I shat on their bar." A trolley started coming their way. "Quick, behind here."

Sam and Orion followed Charles along the trolley and Sam shook her head. "You shat on someone's bar?" she laughed.

"But of course. I needed to shit. Hey, come on. My fresh excrement was better than any of the drinks they served in there. Now come on, keep up!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to the trolley station. "I won't be going there, then," Sam laughed.

Charles stopped once more. "Back, back. The money lenders. We go another way." They doubled back to the station doors. "We go through here."

They walked through the doors and before Sam knew it, Charles turned and kissed Sam deeply. "What the-"

"Oh, it's nothing. I thought I knew him," Charles said, gesturing towards a man in the station.

Sam wiped her face down and pointed at Charles angrily. "Don't ever do that again! I'm married!" Sam looked around, rubbing her face once more. "Now let's go."

They exited the other side of the station. "Money lenders, huh?"

"There is always a heavy demand for fresh mediocrity, but new kinds of brilliance, not so much. The hole in the fence, we go through there."

Sam made sure the hole was large enough for Orion to go through. Just as she was getting her horse through, a man approached Charles.

"Where you goin', pretty lady?" he asked Charles.

Oh boy.

Charles smiled and dragged a finger down the man's chest. "Anywhere you want, mon ami."

The man shuddered. "Oh my goodness."

Charles and Sam snorted as the man walked away. "This way...to the end of the docks."

Sam giggled. "You're heading to my ship, I think. You must be going to Tahiti too."

"That I am."

"Well, you'll love the group of people I'm with."

As they walked, Sam could see the ship with all their stuff being loaded on. Good. It was almost ready. Sam escorted Mr. Châtenay towards the boat and he laughed.

"We made it!"

Suddenly three men came charging off the boat towards them. "There he is! Get him!"

Sam pulled out her revolver as Charles slunked behind her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Stay behind me, Charles," she said.

The three men approached Sam. "We want that man! He owes us!"

Sam sighed. "Now boys, really, what could he have possibly done to you?"

"He shit on our bar!"

Sam recognized them from before when Charles pointed them out. "Oh yeah, it's you guys." Sam aimed her gun at them. "Well, you still aren't gonna get him, so...tough break."

"This ain't your fight, little lady!" one of the men yelled.

"It is now." Sam clicked back the hammer. "Now back the fuck off."

Sam heard another hammer click beside her. It was Arthur. "You heard the lady. Get a move on! Now!"

The three man scattered and Sam and Arthur put their guns away. Sam smiled at him. "Thanks for that," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Arthur looked at Charles. "Mr. Châtenay?!"

Charles looked at Charles and burst out laughing. "Ah, Arthur! So good to see you!"

Sam blinked. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, he's a painter I know," Arthur said. "Helped him out in a bind or two."

Sam giggled. "I see. Well, apparently he is going to Tahiti as well, Arthur."

"You're shittin' me."

"Aha! I am not!" Charles laughed. "I shall see you two on the boat. And thank you again, um..."

"Sam Morgan, Arthur's wife," Sam said.

"Aha! Lovely! Merci, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

Charles got on the boat and Sam chuckled. "Well, I better see about them getting Orion loaded up."

Sam grabbed Orion's reins and Arthur followed her off the dock to the end of the ship where they were loading the horses.


	69. At Sea

**Chapter 69: At Sea**

It had been a week since they'd set off for Tahiti and Sam and Arthur didn't speak much. They didn't even share a bed. Sam opted to sleep with the girls rather than in her and Arthur's single assigned cabin, but after a week of horrible nightmares, the girls forced Sam to go to her own cabin. Arthur obliged but moved his stuff over to one of the men's cabin. He was still pretty sore over the way Sam kept pushing him away but there wasn't much he could do about it. He just didn't understand why she was doing it. He missed her terribly. During the next week, he'd stop by her door to listen and some nights he'd hear her crying in her sleep, but he wouldn't be able to get into the room on account of the door being locked each night.

During the third week, Sam still hadn't come around to talking to him. Arthur was becoming anxious, wondering if their marriage was actually falling apart. The mere thought of it killed him. However, he'd been informed by Miss Grimshaw that she'd had her implant removed during the first week of their trip so that was a good sign. He just had to give her time, but he was growing impatient. They'd never gone this long without each other and Arthur hated being without her. The girls tried talking to Sam, according to Tilly, but Sam just wasn't having it. She absolutely refused to talk about her nightmares or the specific details of what Micah had done to her. it was by luck that Arthur met a doctor, a man in his late forties with a full head of blonde hair, on the ship and when he explained everything that was going in with Sam, the doctor agreed to go see her.

Arthur and the doctor went to Sam's cabin and Arthur knocked on the door. "Sam? It's Arthur."

No response.

"Listen, sweetheart, I know you ain't been yourself but I have someone here who wants to speak to you. He's a doctor."

Still no response.

Arthur hung his head and frowned. Suddenly the door creaked open and Arthur raised his head to see a very tired, very pale looking Sam peeking through the slit of the door. A lump formed in Arthur's throat. She looked skinny, too. Has she even been eating?

"...What do you want, Arthur?" she asked.

Arthur motioned his head to the doctor. "This is Dr. Hughes. He just wants to talk to you."

Sam paused for a few moments before opening the door more to let them in. Arthur and Dr. Hughes walked in and Sam sat on the bed. Arthur leaned against the door frame and the doctor pulled up a chair to sit across from Sam.

"So, Mrs. Morgan...how are you?"

Sam shrugged, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "I'm okay, I guess."

The doctor hummed and scooted closer. "You don't look okay. You look rather ill."

"I...haven't been sleeping well lately."

"So I see. Any reason why?"

Sam looked between the two men and sighed. "I've been having bad dreams, doctor."

"About?"

Sam started fidgeting. "Shortly before our trip, I was kidnapped and beaten by a former member of our group. I've been dreaming about that."

"Uh huh. Care to go into more detail?"

"Not really, no."

"Hmm. Anything else?"

"I've been having headaches, too. Bad ones."

"Uh huh. Any nausea? Dizziness? Change in mood? Foggy thoughts? Flashbacks of being beaten?"

Sam nodded softly. "Yes."

"Hmm, I see. And your headaches, where on your head do they usually occur?"

"In the back of my head. Sometimes in the front, too."

The doctor nodded, stroking his chin. "Well, I think I may know what the problem is here."

Arthur blinked. "You do?" he inquired.

The doctor nodded. "Mrs. Morgan, I believe you are suffering from post-concussion syndrome as well as irritability of the heart, or what soldiers call "battle fatigue"."

Sam's jaw dropped. "I have PTSD?"

"Pardon?"

Sam shook her head. "Nevermind. You're saying I'm...traumatized?"

"Yes."

Sam took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Arthur walked to the bed and sat next to her, the motion making a creaking sound. "What do we do, Doc?" Arthur asked.

"Well, your wife here needs lots of rest and less stress." Doctor Hughes smiled. "A place like Tahiti should definitely help with the stress, but Mrs. Morgan, I highly recommend that you no longer isolate yourself from your husband or your friends. That will make things worse. Also, I'm going to give you some aspirin for your headaches. That's about all I can do at this point. Mr. Morgan, might I have a word?"

Arthur nodded and pressed his lips to Sam's cheek. For once, she didn't flinch away from him. She was in too much shock, apparently. He got up and walked out the door with Dr. Hughes. They went down the corridor a ways and the doctor stopped him.

"Mr. Morgan, it is imperative that you stay with Mrs. Morgan during all this," he said.

Arthur nodded. "I figured. Is she going to recover?"

"She should. The concussion should subside soon with rest, but as for her psychological trauma? That's going to be a bit more difficult to treat."

"How do you mean?"

The doctor sighed. "Psychological trauma can't be fixed with pills or injections, Mr. Morgan. That's going to be up to her. The best advice I can give is for her to talk about what happened with this former member of your group, but you must be patient with her."

Arthur nodded. "Alright. Anythin' else?"

The doctor dug into his pocket and pulled out a container of pills. "Any time she has a headache, have her take one of these."

Arthur dug into his satchel for some money. "Here," he said. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor took the money and handed Arthur the pills. "You're welcome. Now, if anything else comes up, you know where to find me."

The doctor nodded and Arthur watched him walk away. Arthur rubbed his face and looked down at the pill container. "Jesus Christ..."

He cleared his throat and walked back to Sam's room. Sam was staring at the small, circular window overlooking the sea when he got back. He sighed and shut the door behind him before sitting down next to her. "You okay?"

Sam didn't respond. Arthur repeated the question and she blinked, glancing at him with a far away look in her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "I...I think so."

Arthur frowned and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Anythin' I can do for you right now?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. I...I can't believe I have PTSD."

"What is that?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Oh. Is that what they call "battle fatigue" in your time?"

"Yes." Sam took a deep breath in and let it out with a raspberry. "Well, now we know what's wrong with me."

"Should I be worried about this post concussion syndrome thing too?"

"I dunno. I just need rest and no stressors, I guess. But...battle fatigue. Geez..."

"You know much about it?"

"A bit. Treatment for it is mostly therapy and medicine, but...as far as I know, the first step is...talking about it. I'm...not sure I'm ready for that."

"Why not?"

Sam looked away from Arthur. "I don't know. Just trying to talk about it is so...so...hard."

Arthur grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well, you know I'm here for you, right?"

Sam looked at him. "Are you?"

Arthur blinked madly. "Of course I am. I've been tryin' to be there for you for weeks now and all you've done is shut me and everyone else out," Arthur said bitterly.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur instantly regretted his words. The last thing he wanted was to upset her, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I've been worried sick about you."

Sam sobbed against his shoulder and Arthur held her tighter. God dammit. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his lap. Sam cried more and Arthur took her scent in. When was the last time she bathed? "Sweetheart, don't take this personally but I think you need a bath."

Sam suddenly started laughing. "Do I smell bad?"

"No, but you don't smell like you."

"I...I don't know when I took a bath last. It's been a while."

Arthur looked her up and down. "Alright. First a bath, then some food. You look like you haven't been eating at all."

"I haven't been eating all that well."

Arthur wiped away her tears and stood up, grasping her hand in his. "Come on, let's go get you in the tub."

* * *

After Arthur had a bath all prepped for her, Sam undressed herself and got into the copper tub. It was nice and hot and Sam groaned with pleasure from the heat seeping into her bones. Arthur chuckled at her and grabbed a wash cloth. "That good, huh?"

"Yes," she moaned, leaning her head back into the water to wet her hair. Arthur put the wash cloth in the bubbly water and started scrubbing her body down. "I can do this myself, you know."

"I know, but I want to pamper you."

Sam giggled and shut her eyes as Arthur washed her body. It felt so good to finally relax. All the tension in her body from the last few weeks seemed to melt away in the water. Every scrub was a delight and caused her to gasp or moan. "You have no idea how good this feels right now," she whispered huskily.

"I can guess," he said, his lips grazing her ear.

Sam gasped when the cloth went over one of her nipples. "Oh, you bad man..." she teased.

Arthur's other hand went under the water to rest on Sam's thigh, then his fingers crawled up to rest on her womanhood. Sam's body temperature started rising and it wasn't just from the hot water. "You're right. I'm a bad man," Arthur teased back.

Sam opened an eye and giggled at him. He started rubbing her chest down and she let out a sigh as he pampered her. His fingers started darting about her slit and she turned her head to the side, moaning and opening her legs more to invite Arthur in. One finger was pushed into her and she bit her lower lip, giggling once more. "Oh, it's been way too long since you've touched me."

Sam opened her eyes and saw Micah smiling at her. She gasped and closed her legs immediately, sitting up and grabbing his wrist. Micah grinned evily. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked her.

Sam blinked a few more times and saw Arthur. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she was breathing heavily. Arthur looked very concerned. "Sam? What's the matter?"

Sam swallowed hard and removed his hand from her body, grasping the wash cloth from the other and yanking it from Arthur's hands. "I...I think we should just keep to scrubbing me down for now," she said, clearing her throat.

Arthur frowned and pulled his hands from the water. "Okay," he said, sounding dejected.

Sam didn't want to tell him what she just saw but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, either. "It's not you, it's me. I...I'm just not ready for that right now."

Arthur sighed and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. I understand."

"You do?"

"Well, no, but I can try."

Sam bit her lip in vexation. "I...oh, I...I can't explain..." How was she supposed to explain something like this?

Sam shook her head and finished bathing quickly before standing up and reaching for a towel. She got out of the tub and quickly dried herself off as best she could while Arthur watched her in confusion. "Sam..."

Sam turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

Arthur got up from his chair and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm here for you, okay?"

Sam nodded. "I know."

Arthur tilted his head. "Can I at least move my stuff back in?"

Sam nodded a little. "Of course."

"Good. Bill's snorin' has been keepin' me awake at night."

Sam frowned at Arthur. "I'm sorry."

Arthur grabbed some clean clothes for Sam to put on and handed them to her. It was a light blue button down shirt, brown pants and black western boots, along with her bra and panties. Sam immediately got dressed and the two headed out after pulling the drain on the tub. Sam then realized how hungry she was and they both went to go find some food. Thank God it was lunch time. The menu was fish, of course, but Sam didn't care what kind. She just wanted it in her belly. She joined the rest of the group for lunch and they were all very happy to see her out of the cabin and with a smile on her face. Sue wasn't exactly happy but, well, she was trying to fake it until she made it. She horked down her food quickly and drank her beer like no tomorrow, feeling loads better. She and Arthur even managed to exchange a few affectionate gestures like kissing and holding hands.

"You seem to be feeling better," Tilly said to Sam casually.

"I am," Sam said. At least she was for now. She had to kep trying to stay in a positive mood, as difficult as it was for. "So, how have you all been?" Sam said to the girls.

The girls started chatting away all at once and it made Sam grin. She held up a hand and asked them to talk one at a time.

"Well," Mary-Beth said. "I've finally started writing."

Sam gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's about a lady who falls in love with the man who killed her husband."

Sam raised a brow. "That's...interesting. I can't wait to read it. How far along are you in the book?"

"Oh, just a couple of chapters so far."

"Well, I think it's great. Keep it up, Mary-Beth!"

"Thanks!"

While her and the girls chatted away, Sam felt more like her normal self. It was a great feeling compared to how she was feeling the last few weeks. She really hoped it would last, but if the bathtub incident was any indication, it wouldn't. Once they were done with lunch, Sam retired to the deck of the boat to have a cigarette. As she was smoking, she saw a familiar face. It was none other than Captain Monroe dressed in civilian clothing and she gasped.

"Captain Monroe!" she yelled with a wave.

He saw her from the other side of the boat and smiled, walking toward her. "Mrs. Morgan! So good to see you!"

Sam chuckled and shook his hand. "I didn't know you were here on the boat."

"I took your husband's advice and decided to go to Tahiti."

"Ah, good. I take it you already knew we were here?"

"Yes. I've met some of your group. Fascinating people. But I haven't seen you about."

Sam sighed and took a drag from her cigarette. "I've been holed away in my cabin for a while. Haven't been feeling too well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Seasickness?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, I wish."

"Well, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. I'm glad you're all healed up."

Sam gave a small grin and puffed away on her cigarette. He didn't need to know that she wasn't exactly okay, but she could put on a brave face for now. "So, I suppose it's Mr. Monroe now, huh?"

"Yes, it is." Mr. Monroe leaned against the railing of the boat. "How are you feeling, though? Arthur said you've been having a rough go of it."

"A little, but...I think I'll be okay."

"Good to hear."

Sam grinned and looked out at the sea. "It sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"So, what are your plans once we get to Tahiti?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've always been a military man so I've yet to discover, well, myself. As a civilian, I mean."

Sam tossed the last bit of her cigarette and leaned her back against the railing. "That can be hard, sometimes. Trying to reinvent yourself, but I think Tahiti will be the perfect place for you to do that."

"I sure hope so. I hear your group want to be farmers?"

"Yeah, farmers. Sounds like a dream, doesn't it?"

"Well, is that what you wanna do?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure. Hell, if it doesn't work out, I could always work as a waitress. Or a ballet dancer. I used to do that."

Monroe chuckled. "A ballet dancer, huh? I never would have pegged you for that."

"Yeah, I know. A woman who can shoot a gun and dance as well."

"Well, what stopped you?"

"Well, my mom got sick with leukemia and I had to take care of her for a few years. Then she died and I...well, I guess I was too old to get back into ballet."

"Too old?" Monroe said with his eyes wide. "No, really?"

"Yeah. Ballet is more competitive than most people realize."

"Well, maybe you can be a dancing girl in Tahiti."

Sam actually laughed at that. "Yeah, that'll be the day." They both started laughing when Sam wiggled her hips about. "Yeah, I don't think I have it in me."

"Whatchu wigglin' them hips for, girl?" Sam heard Arthur say with a chuckle.

She turned to Arthur with a smile. "Oh, we were just seeing if I could make it as a dancing girl."

Arthur laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around her. "You wasn't half bad."

Sam giggled and buried herself into Arthur's arms. Maybe she really could start making herself feel better if she really tried to.


	70. The Fit

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 70: The Fit**

That evening, Arthur and Sam went to bed together for the first time in weeks. They didn't make love, though. They went straight to sleep. And also for the first time in weeks, Sam didn't have a nightmare, but she did wake up in the middle of the night. Arthur had his back to her and she frowned, so she rolled over and held him from behind for a moment, kissing the back of his head before getting out of bed. She dressed in her clothes and left the room. She needed a cigarette. When she got to the deck, she pulled out a cigarette from her pack and lit it up. Sam puffed on her cigarette for a while before she heard a presence behind her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Arthur asked her.

Sam looked at him over her shoulder before looking back out on the ocean. The moon was bright in the night sky, its rays cascading down through the clouds onto various parts of the bblack water. It was beautiful. "Yes. Just woke up and wanted a cigarette, is all."

Arthur leaned on the railing next to her. "No bad dreams?"

"Surprisingly, no." A gust of wind hit them and Sam's long hair blew about in the breeze. Arthur took out his own pack and lit himself a cigarette. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but that's alright. Just wanted to make sure you was okay."

Sam smiled at him briefly before taking another puff. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"For what?"

"For being a pain in the ass lately."

Arthur put a hand on her. "You wasn't a pain in the ass. You was sufferin'. You're still sufferin'."

Sam frowned as she looked at him. "Babe...I just..."

Arthur moved closer and put an arm around her. "It's alright. You ain't got nothin' to apologize for. None of this is your fault."

"But it feels like it is."

"Well, it ain't."

Sam sighed and took a drag from her cigarette, as did Arthur from his own. "I know. I...I promise I'll get through this, Arthur. Especially since I know what's going on with me now."

Arthur chuckled a little. "Just know that me and the others are here for you, okay?"

Sam nodded, took one last puff from her cigarette and flicked it. "It's so nice out."

"It sure is." Another breeze hit them and her hair went flailing about. Sam snuggled into Arthur's arm and he tossed his cigarette. "You cold?"

"No. Just want to be as close to you as possible."

Arthur chuckled deeply and pulled Sam into a hug. "You wanna go back to bed?"

"Sure."

Arthur took her hand and led her off the deck to the interior part of the boat. They got to their room and he locked the door. They undressed and crawled back into bed, Arthur wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest. Their legs entangled as Arthur covered them up with the blanket. Soon they both fell asleep and Sam dreamed about Micah, unfortunately. He was beating her up again and saying the worst things as he hit her over and over.

"You don't deserve happiness!" he shouted at her. "You're a piece of shit! Arthur doesn't love you and thinks you stole the money!"

"That's not true!" Sam shouted back.

Micah hit her in the face. "Arthur doesn't love you!" He hit her again, repeating the words over and over as he kicked and punched her repeatedly.

"Stop it!"

Sam shot up out of bed with Arthur holding her. "Sam, you alright?"

Sam looked at him, bewildered and in tears. "I...I..."

Arthur wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Sam shuddered. "Arthur, do you love me?"

Arthur scoffed lightly. "You know I do."

"Tell me you love me, please," Sam sobbed.

"I love you, Samantha Morgan. More than anything in this world."

Sam kissed him fiercely and Arthur wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Tell me again."

"I love you, Sam."

Sam snuggled into his arms with a sniffle. "I love you, too."

She was glad she had someone to hang onto after her nightmare, especially since it was Arthur. Sam wished she'd stop having nightmares, but all the horrible things that were said to her while being beaten up really struck her to the core for some reason. Micah had hurt her bad, and she was so ashamed because of it. How could she let that piece of shit get into her head like that? It was weak of her. Pathetic.

"Hey," Arthur said, disrupting her train of thought. "You're safe now."

"Micah said you didn't love me and that you believed I stole the money."

"What?"

Sam leaned back up, sniffling as she looked at him. "He said so many awful things to me while he beat me up for hours." Sam wiped her tears away. "How I didn't deserve happiness and that I was a low life piece of shit and so many other things and for sone fucking reason, it got to me and I don't know why," she cried.

Arthur kissed her forehead and held her close. "Oh, sweetheart, you...you can't believe anything that bastard said. He was a liar. I never once thought you stole that money."

"I know, but...but..."

"But nothin', sweetheart. I wish I could get that asshole out of your head."

Sam sobbed into his chest as he held her even closer. She was trembling at this point and whimpering. Arthur continued placing kisses on her forehead while he pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. He consoled her, told her everything was going to be okay and that he loved her so very much. His calming words made her feel better and soon her sobs dissipated. Still shaking, Arthur laid her down in bed and kept her close, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's back as she listened to his heart beat. Tears steak down to his chest and she took a big, shaky breath in.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

"Sam, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry about."

"But-"

"Sam...I mean it. You ain't gotta apologize for nothin'."

Sam felt a headache coming on suddenly and she winced. "I need my aspirin."

Arthur let go of her and got out of bed, going into their nightstand to look for her medication. He took a pill out and handed it to her along with a flask of water. She took it gratefully and handed him back the flask. He set it down on the nightstand and crawled back into bed with Sam. She cuddled up to his chest and listened to his heart beat once more. Soon her headache went away and she went back to sleep.

The next morning, Sam felt a lot better. She woke up next to her husband and smiled, giving him a kiss on his mouth. He moaned himself awake and wrapped an arm around her. "Mmm, good morning," she said.

"Good mornin'," he said back.

Sam brushed a hand across his abdomen and she felt his body flinch. "Oooh, somebody's sensitive," she whispered.

Arthur chuckled and kissed her temple. "I am. You want breakfast?"

"Not just yet," Sam replied, looking at him with a devious smirk.

Arthur blinked a few times. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"Well, we're both naked."

The corner of Arthur's mouth quirked up. "And?"

Sam climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She felt his morning wood poking her and she grinned. "And I think we deserve some sexy time."

Arthur smiled broadly. "Are you sure?"

Sam stroked his testicles and Arthur shuddered beneath her. "Yes."

He sat up beneath her, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes as he looked into them. "Are you really sure?"

Sam adjusted her lower body so the tip of his member poked her entrance. She sat down and moaned as his cock entered her. Arthur put his hands on her hips and Sam began riding him. Arthur leaned his head back and squeezed her hips as she bucked on him. Sam pressed her hands to his chest, lying down and kissing him. Arthur ran his hands up her back and down to her ass.

"Oh, Arthur," Sam moaned. Arthur grunted and helped guide her hips as she rode him, kissing her deeply. The pace quickened and Arthur slammed up into her, making Sam yelp in pleasure. He did it again and Sam giggled. "That feels so good," she growled, nibbling on his earlobe.

Arthur let out a deep chuckle and kept doing it. Sam suddenly crouched over him and started slamming herself down on him. "Jesus Christ, woman!" Arthur barked out.

Sam stopped. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, looking at him.

Arthur shook his head, breathing heavily. "No. Keep goin'."

Sam went back to what she was doing and they both pounded in unison. Arthur grasped her rump tightly and Sam squealed in delight then giggled. She was surprised that her legs weren't cramping after a few minutes of such vigorous activity. Soon her orgasm built up and washed over her, causing her to moan loudly and tremble. Arthur flipped her over and put one of her legs over his shoulder, plunging into her deeply and harshly. Sam's head lifted back and she scratched at Arthur's back.

"Oh God, that...yeah, more," she groaned.

Arthur took her other leg and placed it on his other shoulder before lifting up on his knees and grabbing her hips. Sam's hands gripped the metal bed frame as he pushed in and pulled out at a rapid pace. Both were sweating and breathing hard as the minutes passed by and another orgasm crept up on Sam, making her back arch up. Hands let go of the bed frame and pulled Arthur down on top of her. He kissed her passionately and their tongues intertwined with one another, then another climax peaked inside of her and she pulled him even closer to her body. Arthur grunted and groaned as he pushed in one more time, spilling his seed inside of Sam's pussy. He practically collapsed on her and buried his face into her chest, her legs lowering down to the bed.

They laid there for a while to catch their breaths, Sam holding him close despite the heat coming off both their bodies. Arthur teased a nipple with his mouth before trailing his lips up to enclose her mouth in a tender kiss.

"Fuck, that was so good," Sam breathed out.

Arthur smiled down at her. "I agree."

Sam giggled breathlessly as Arthur rolled over onto his back. He pulled her body to his and Sam kissed him again. "Breakfast?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, just...lie here with me for a little bit. I really, really miss this."

Sam chuckled and stroked his damp hair. "Yeah, it has been a while."

After laying together for a good ten minutes, they got up and dressed themselves in matching summer gunslinger attire. They left the room and went to the mess hall to eat. When they got there, they got their food and sat down next to Dutch. Dutch gave them a strange look but then he smiled.

"You two look like you had a nice morning," he said to them.

Sam blushed and Arthur bowed his head as he ate his oatmeal. "What makes you say that, Dutch?"

"You two look...happier than I've seen you in weeks," Dutch replied.

Sam kissed Arthur's cheek. "Well, we are."

Arthur smirked a little at her and Dutch laughed. "Well, good. You feelin' better, Sam?"

Sam nodded as she took a bite of oatmeal. "Much better."

"What changed?"

Sam squinted her eyes. "Well, Arthur had me see a doctor on the ship so now I know what's goin' on. Just post concussion syndrome and a little traumatization from when Micah beat me up."

Arthur looked at her in surprise. "I didn't think you'd want people to know about it."

Sam shook her head. "I know, but I should. I want to make a full recovery and that means opening up to people, right?" she said before giving Arthur a light kiss.

Dutch chuckled and dug into his oatmeal. "You two are a fine couple, you really are."

The others gang members were perking their ears for the conversation, Sam could tell but she no longer felt ashamed of what she was going through. She had to stay positive in order to get better. Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen and they all turned to see one man yelling at someone.

"Dammit, Mr. Smith, you need to be more careful!" the man snapped.

As the yelling continued, Sam's smile disappeared. A memory of Micah beating her flashed in her head and Sam shook her head, but the images wouldn't stop. She started breathing heavily and gripped her spoon tightly. The sounds became disembodied as the flashbacks hit her of Micah beating her, laughing at her, pouring alcohol on her and threatening to light her on fire with a match. Sam shuddered and shut her eyes to try and keep the memories at bay. It was happening again.

"...m? Sam?" she heard Arthur say, pulling her out of her misery. "What's wrong?"

Sam jerked her head to him with a frown. "...I...I need some air."

Sam clambered out of her seat and ran from the mess hall, Arthur's voice sounding after her. Tears stung her eyes as she got to the corridor with their rooms and she started feeling dizzy, like she wanted to faint. Her breaths came on loud and shallow and she sat down, pinning her legs to her chest. She knew she was hyperventilating but she couldn't help herself. Arthur came around the corner and knelt in front of her, fear in his light blue eyes.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked quickly.

Sam didn't look at him, she just stared off into space and cried. Arthur tried to touch her but she screamed at him to get away. Dutch came running around the corner and gasped.

"What's happenin'?" he asked with shock in his voice.

"I don't know. She's...I don't know what's happenin'. Sam, talk to me."

Sam shook her head and the flashbacks started hitting her again of Micah berating and hitting her, yelling at her, shaming her with his words. All that was her focus now was what Micah did to her. She didn't hear Dutch or Arthur speaking to her, only heard Micah's voice laughing at her. For what went on like forever, it was as if she was back in Charlotte's bedroom being beaten and tortured once more. Being laughed at by Joe, Cleet and Micah. Being kicked around and yelled at. And it terrified Sam to death. So all Sam could do was retreat into herself, in a dark void where nothing could hurt her again. And she stayed there for quite some time.

"Mrs. Morgan, can you hear me?" she heard someone say. She felt herself nod. "Good. Now, I need you to come back to us, okay?" She shook her head. "Mrs. Morgan? It's important that you come back. Your husband needs you."

Her husband? Arthur. She wanted to say his name but found she could not speak. "Sam, baby girl, it's me. It's Arthur. Please come back to me."

Sam drifted towards his voice. "...I...I hear you, Arthur."

She blinked once and she was back on the ship, surrounded by her gang, her husband and Arthur. Arthur was directly in front of her and she let out a breath that she felt as if she'd been holding in forever. Tears ran down her cheeks and she blinked again. Arthur bowed his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm here with you, sweetheart. Come back."

Sam sniffled and wrapped her arms around Arthur, digging her face into his shoulder. "I'm here, Arthur."

Arthur shuddered against her and stroked her hair as she cried. "I'm here too, Sam. I'm here too."

"We should get her to your quarters, Mr. Morgan," Dr. Hughes said.

Arthur lifted Sam up in his arms and carried her to their room.


	71. The Thousand Yard Stare

**Chapter 71: The Thousand Yard Stare**

Arthur settled his wife into bed and let the doctor take a look at her. Dutch and the rest were hovering outside their door. When the doctor was done talking to and examining Sam, he walked out of the room with Arthur and shut the door. "Doc, what happened to her?" Dutch asked.

The doctor looked at Arthur as if for approval to explain the situation. He gave Dr. Hughes a nod. "Go ahead, Dr. Hughes."

Dr. Hughes faced Dutch and everyone else. "Mrs. Morgan is suffering from a condition called "battle fatigue". What you just witnessed was her having a flashback of her trauma with...Micah, was it?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Right. I was in the mess hall as well when she ran out. Something triggered her flashback, and I think it was those two men yelling in the kitchen. So from now on, no yelling around her, okay?"

The people nodded and agreed. "Why did she have that...look in her eye? Like she wasn't seein' any of us?" Reverend Swanson asked.

"It's called "the thousand yard stare", sir. It happens with flashbacks and dissociating."

"Dissociating?" Dutch inquired.

"When a victim of trauma dissociates, they disconnect from reality and turn in on themselves. It's a defense mechanism. The victim gets trapped inside their own body, inside an endless abyss. Which is why I instructed Mr. Morgan to "talk her out of it", and," Dr. Hughes turned to Arthur, "you did a fantastic job, by the way."

Arthur smirked a little. "So, the next time she has one, I just do what you told me to get Sam out of her own head?"

"Precisely," the doctor replied. "Same goes for any of you if Mr. Morgan is not around when it happens again. Just be patient and talk her through it." They all agreed and the doctor looked at Arthur again. "She's going to be fine as long as she has a strong support system, and I can tell she has that in spades."

Arthur gave a sad smile and nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Hughes."

"Is she always gonna be like this?" Dutch asked.

The doctor shrugged. "It could take months or years for the condition to go away, but it's likely that she may always have it."

Arthur closed his eyes and bowed his head, the rim of his hat shadowing his face. This was not something he wanted to hear. After answering a few more questions, the doctor left everyone in the corridor and Arthur rubbed his face as he leaned against the wall. This was a lot for him to take in. Dutch approached him and pat his shoulder.

"Sam's gonna be okay, Arthur. She's a strong woman," Dutch said.

Arthur nodded. "I know. But...Jesus Christ..."

Suddenly Arthur and Sam's door opened and Sam poked her head out, looking at everyone. They all looked at her in shock. She frowned at them before chuckling nervously. "I'm sorry you all had to see that, what was going on..."

The group shook their heads, telling her it was fine and asking her if she was okay. Arthur was relieved to see that she seemed fine now. "Sam, you alright?"

Sam nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Just...can I talk to you for a bit, babe?"

Arthur smiled. "Sure."

Arthur left the others and walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. As soon as he did, Sam embraced him and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Arthur," she whispered.

Arthur pulled her in close and kissed her temple. "It's fine, baby girl. You ain't gotta be sorry for nothin'."

Sam nodded. "Can we talk about what happened?"

"If you feel like you can, I'm here to listen. Whatever you need."

Sam grinned at him and pulled him with her to the bed. "I..." she paused while sitting down with him. "...You know Micah threatened to burn me alive?"

Arthur's fists tightened. "He did what?"

"He poured alcohol all over me and threatened to burn me alive. Kept a fire bottle near me just to show he could light it at any moment and throw it on me."

Arthur frowned and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's not your fault. Just...taking this talking thing slow, but I'll get there in time."

Arthur kissed her head a few times and sighed. "Things will get better."

Sam nodded. "It was weird, and scary. Having that flashback. It was...I felt stuck in my own mind, Arthur."

"I know." Arthur held her closer and kissed her temple again. "I know, sweetheart. But...just know that me and the gang will always be there to get you out, okay?"

Sam nodded and caressed his knee. "Okay."

Arthur tilted her head up and kissed her softly. "Do you need a nap?"

Sam shook her head. "No, just you. I only need you."

* * *

The days passed with little incident as Sam's condition got better. He doctor cleared her post concussion syndrome after two weeks as her headaches and other symptoms of PCS stopped coming around and Sam was over the moon about it. There was one week left in their trip and Sam was ecstatic about that too. The only thing that still bothered her were her nightmares, but even those lessened in ferocity and frequency. Arthur was always there to hold and comfort her afterwards. More days passed and Sam was recovering well. She had maybe one more panic attack along the way but Arthur was quick to make sure she didn't get stuck in her own head again.

Then the day finally came when Tahiti could be made out in the distance. It was more beautiful than Sam could have imagined. As the gang and her watched it come closer, Sam jumped up and down for Jay, clapping her hands.

"Drinks in coconut shells with umbrellas, tanning on the beach, banana farming, here I come," she said to no one in particular.

Arthur looked at her quizzically. "Umbrellas in drinks?"

Sam shook her head. "Well, I don't know if they have those now, but in my time, they did."

Arthur laughed and put an arm around her. Just then a small pod of dolphins appeared around the boat and Sam gasped, pointing at them. "Look! Look look look!"

Arthur and the rest of the guests looked over the side and awed with excitement. Jack came to the front and giggled. "Wow," he said with wide eyes. "What are those?"

"They're called dolphins, Jack," Sam replied.

"Can we eat them?" Bill asked.

"No, you may not!" Sam sputtered out. "They're beautiful, intelligent creatures!"

Bill looked at her funny. "Intelligent?"

"Yes! In my time, they're considered to be just as intelligent as humans, if not more."

The dolphins were jumping out of the water and the group clapped and laughed with happiness. It wasn't long until the pod went away and the boat got into port. Sam immediately ran off and when she stepped foot on Tahiti, she started laughing happily. They were finally here. Arthur came walking to her and she jumped into his arms, kissing him madly.

"Woa, easy girl," Arthur said with a laugh.

Sam giggled and kissed him. "We're finally here."

People started coming off the boat and Dutch ambled over to them with the captain of the boat. "Hey, you two. I'm gonna go see about getting us some land with the captain, here."

Sam and Arthur nodded as the two men walked off and the Morgans went to go help unload the boat. It didn't take long for the wagons to be all set up with everything and the horses to be tethered to the wagons. Orion seemed particularly happy to finally get out of the boat after being cooped up for six weeks but he was acting like a bastard about it, so Sam had to calm him down. Once he was saddled and everything was all ready to go, she mounted up and smiled. They were finally going to start their lives.

Dutch came back from wherever he'd gone and announced to everyone to follow him, so he got on the first wagon and they all pursued him down the road a few miles. They'd gotten a lovely spot near a beautiful beach. It was a rundown old farm with some houses made out of bamboo and other types of wood. The roofs of the houses reminded Sam of bales of hay, although she was almost certain they weren't made out of that. Almost. According to Dutch, he'd managed to buy an abandoned fruit farm that hadn't been lived in for years, but it was a good spot and it wasn't going to cost much to fix up. Once everyone was there, they immediately got to work.

At the day's end, they had their respective tents and carts set up and Sam and Arthur were delighted for the break, but morning came and they all had to get back to grooming up the place. Days turned into weeks as they all worked to get the farm up and going, and by the fourth week of them being there, the farm was in tip top shape and they all had their own little houses to sleep in. It was also by the month of being there that Sam had developed some type of sickness that had her throwing up all the time. She couldn't imagine what it was she ate as the others weren't getting sick themselves, so by the fourth day of being sick, Sam decided to go see the local doctor. Arthur was worried and insisted on going with her but Sam convinced him she'd be fine.

She rode into the local village of Pape'ete on Orion, looking around for Dr. Hughes' office. He'd told her he was setting up shop in the village. She walked into the small building and was greeted by a Polynesian woman named Arava. She spoke English very well and Sam was impressed. Dr. Hughes greeted her and brought her into the office.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been throwing up. A lot. Arthur's worried that my post concussion syndrome is back but I told him that can't happen so I have to have some sort of...bug," Sam explained.

"Bug?" Dr. Hughes asked.

"I mean...I think I'm just sick, I don't know. My headaches have come back, too."

"Hmm, any other symptoms?"

Sam sighed. "Well, my dizziness is back too. It's strange, so I can see why Arthur would think that-"

"When was the last time you bled, Mrs. Morgan?"

Sam cocked her head to one side. "I'm sorry?"

"Your period. When was the last time you've had it?"

Sam blinked a few times and looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a few moments. "Um...well..."

"Have you had food cravings or been detested by certain foods?"

"Well, for some reason, I can't stand the taste of bananas, but that's just weird because I absolutely love..." Sam stopped talking. Oh dear. "...Doctor, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying you're pregnant, Mrs. Morgan. Congratulations."

Sam blinked. "You can tell that from the small amount of information I gave you?"

"Since I last saw you, you've put on a little bit of weight."

Sam looked down at her stomach. Now that it was brought to her attention, she did notice her clothes were a little snug. "...So, you're sure?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure. You haven't had any fevers, have you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"And from your lack of response about when you bled last, it's been at least a month, yes?"

"About eight weeks." Sam gasped and stood. "Oh my God!"

Dr. Hughes laughed. "Good news, I hope?"

"Yes! Oh my God!" Sam laughed excitedly. "Oh, Arthur is going to be so happy!"

Dr. Hughes stood up and walked to her. "Good. That is good. Now, I'd like you to come see me once every two weeks just to monitor the situation with your pregnancy. Oh, and how has your battle fatigue been? Still have nightmares?"

"Yes, but they've been getting less frequent and I've only had one fit since that one time, so..."

"Good," the doctor said with a smile.

Sam reached into her satchel and paid the doctor with a grin. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome."

Sam went skipping out of the office, a bright smile on her face. She got on Orion and sped out of the village with a pep in her horse's step. When she got back to the farm, she was still ecstatic but God, she was also nervous. She dismounted and asked around for Arthur. He was with Dutch and Molly up at the main house. She went running to the house.

"Arthur!" she yelled excitedly. "Arthur!"

Arthur popped out on the porch, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, breathing heavily. "I got the best news! I'm not sick!"

Arthur went walking down the stairs and Sam collided into him, giving a big hug. "Woa, easy," he said, pulling away from her. "Okay, you're not sick, that's-"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed happily.

Arthur's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "You're what?"

Sam bounced up and down. "We're having a baby!"

Arthur started laughing and hugged her. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

Arthur lifted her up and twirled her around, kissing her. "I'm gonna be a father!"

Sam giggled into his mouth. "Oh, don't twirl me around too much, I may just throw up on you."

Arthur immediately set her down and grabbed her by the hands, kissing them both. "Oh, my wonderful wife. We're gonna have a kid!"

"I know!"

"What's going on here?" Dutch asked, walking down the porch.

Arthur and Sam beamed at Dutch. "We're gonna have a baby," Sam said calmly.

Dutch stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Sam giggled again and put her arms around Arthur. Arthur laughed and kissed her. "Sam's pregnant."

Dutch clapped his hands. "That's wonderful! We should celebrate! Hey Molly! Get down here!"

Molly appeared in the porch. "What is it, Dutch?"

"Sam and Arthur are gonna have a baby!"

Molly laughed. "That's wonderful news! Congratulations!"

"What's with all the god damn yellin'?!" Bill shouted, stalking across the lawn to them.

Sam giggled. "Sorry, Bill. It's just, well, Arthur and I are gonna have a baby."

Bill stopped in his tracks. "You what? You're having a baby?!"

People started gathering around from the shouting and soon everyone was informed that Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were expecting a child. So, they decided to have a party that very night for the happy couple. It was going to be a banger, for sure.


	72. The Marketplace

**Chapter 72: The Marketplace**

When Sam and Arthur went to the local market (buying time until the party was ready), it was unlike anything she had ever seen or experienced. The sun's rays cascaded down from the sky, highly illuminating and adding life to the crowd filled market. Everything from food to knick knacks to clothes were being sold from tiny kiosks. The colors...just the colors alone, vibrant and eye catching shades of orange, red, and blue, was enough for Sam to fall in love with the place. Palm trees lined the edge of the market, providing little shade from the harsh sun. The people swarmed around the couple, making it hard to walk about and it made Sam start to sweat from the heat emanating from the people in such close capacity to her, but she didn't mind this at all. Arthur, on the other hand, certainly abhorred the crowds.

Smells of various spices and incense filled the humid air, tickling at Sam's nose. But again, she didn't mind. There was so much to see and do here, and Sam felt these type of things were taken for granted back in her time. Her hazel eyes darted around at the scenery surrounding her, taking it all in as best as she could. The ground crunched beneath her feet as she walked through the lines, her eyes resting on a small stand that was selling musical instruments of every variety Sam thought imaginable. She tugged on Arthur's arm with excitement in the force of her hands and on her face.

"Oh! Can we stop here? I want to see the guitars," she exclaimed with hope in her voice.

Arthur gave her a hard eye, but Sam could tell he wasn't being serious. "Sure," he said, giving into the request of his wife.

Sam gave him a quick peck to his cheek and made her way through the crowd to the kiosk, Arthur standing off to the side to wait for her. Sam, for the longest time, had wanted to learn how to play guitar but she'd never had the time to do it, nor had she ever owned a guitar in her life. She pulled one out of its stand, studying her grain of the dark wood that the guitar was made out of. The surface of it had been sanded, but not overly so. It didn't have a shine to it like most acoustic guitars did back in her time, but the fact that there was no gloss made the guitar feel more authentic somehow.

The owner of the stand, a small, balding Polynesian man, appeared beside her. "You like instrument?" he asked her, his voice thick with a Tahitian accent.

Sam nodded to him with a big, toothy grin. "Yes, I do."

The man also smiled, probably at the implication that he was going to make a sale. "I make all instruments myself," he said with pride.

Sam gasped and her jaw dropped in surprise. "Really?" She took in the small area, finding a bigger appreciation than she had before. She then looked back at the man with a happy smile. "Well, you've done wonderful work. They're all so beautiful."

"You want buy?"

Sam wanted to know the price first. From her understanding, the currency used it Tahiti was a lot different than American currency. In Tahiti, bank notes were called francs, and she had plenty of that to spare because the US dollar was worth so much more. "How much?"

"Twenty thousand francs."

Sam whistled, looking impressed. "You drive a hard bargain. But," she sighed, reaching into her satchel for money, "okay."

The man looked delighted at making a sale and Sam exchanged the money for the guitar. She squealed in delight and made her way through the crowd to Arthur, who had found an interest in a jewelry stand.

"Arthur! Look look look!" she said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Look what I just bought!"

Arthur whirled around to look at her and his face showed amusement as his lips quirked up at one of the corners. "A guitar, huh? Do you know how to play?"

A pout formed on Sam's lips. "Unfortunately, no, but do you think Javier might be willing to teach me?"

Arthur merely shrugged. "You'd have to ask him, sweetheart."

They continued on with their stroll through the market, Sam clinging to her new prized possession. It felt almost natural in her hands. She knew it was something she'd have to get used to. Something suddenly crossed her mind as they walked, their arms linked together and their shoes crunching the gravel.

"Should we pick out baby names?" she asked him out of the blue.

Arthur looked at her with wide eyes. "What, now?"

Sam gave him a shrug. "Why not?"

Arthur looked ahead of him, blinking. "Well...alright. Ahem, any ideas?"

"I was thinking Hosea if it's a boy."

Arthur stared at her strangely. "Are you serious?"

Sam laughed with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, I'm serious."

Arthur chuckled as they continued on walking through the market, calculating their steps through the crowd. "Alright, then. Hosea for a boy. Now as for a girl...hmm...what was your mother's name?"

"Scarlet."

"Huh. How about Scarlet for a girl?"

Sam smiled at him warmly. "I'd like that very much."

Arthur gave her hand a pat. "Good, then it's settled."

They went further into the colorful market, the vastness of it enthralling Sam's senses. They got near a stand holding wild birds in cages and she frowned. Then she spotted one caged animal in particular and she squealed.

"Oh my god, a Panamanian white-faced capuchin!" she exclaimed with a squeal. She immediately let go of Arthur's arm and approached the cage. "Hi, little one. Oh, you're so cute."

The little monkey chirped at her and Arthur got to her side, looking at the animal suspiciously. "What's so special about a monkey?"

Sam wiggled her finger at the black and white creature. "Ace Ventura had a capuchin monkey in his movies."

"Oooh," Arthur said, cackling loudly.

An elderly Tahitian woman, maybe in her fifties with graying hair, walked up to couple with a smile. "Hello," she said, her voice full with the sound of Tahiti.

"Hello," Sam said with a smile. "I just love your monkey."

The woman looked as if she didn't understand. "You want?"

Sam looked at Arthur with a bite to her lower lip. "Oh please, Arthur, can I please have a monkey?"

Arthur barked out with laughter. "Are you shittin' me? How about I find you a puppy instead?"

"How about I have both?" Sam asked, smirking with a playful look in her eyes. "Please? Pretty please? I really want this monkey."

Arthur chuckled and looked at the expectant seller. "Alright, just for curiosity's sake, how much for the monkey?" he asked, holding up his fingers and rubbing them together.

"Two hundred thousand francs."

Sam's face dropped. "Shit."

Arthur quirked a brow. "What's the matter, you don't got that kind of money?"

"Of course I don't," Sam said, sounding quite dejected.

Arthur sighed and waved the woman off with a frown before heading out of the market with Sam. Now she was quite forlorn. She had really wanted that monkey. Shortly after, they'd left the market and got to their horses. As they mounted up, Sam clung to her purchase like a kid clinging to a precious doll. Still, she was able to ride the few miles to the farm. When they got there, Sam stashed away her guitar in their little bungalow and came back out, looking for something to do.

As the sun disappeared, the hues of orange and red and purple melting away from the horizon, the moonbeams in the sky settled on Tahiti that night as if it were overlooking the party at the Kilgore farm. There was drinking and dancing and music playing around a bonfire on the extensive lawn. Sam had opted out of drinking alcohol for obvious reasons. She danced with Jack for a bit, letting him stand on her feet. Afterwards, Arthur cut in. Sam could tell he had been drinking based on the smell of his breath, and with that fragrance came a flashback of Micah pouring alcohol on her.

Sam tried to push away the memory, trying hard to focus on her husband who was now looking at her, concern written all over his face. "You alright?" he asked her quickly.

Sam nodded immediately. "Yes, sorry." But she wasn't. Another flashback of her being waterboarded hit her mind like a ton of bricks and she backed away from Arthur, smacking her head repeatedly. "No no no, stop it!"

Arthur gaped at her as she began drawing the attention of some of the other members of the party. He went to her side as she began to whimper. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam started hyperventilating, each breath sounding as if she were fighting her own lungs. And it felt exactly like that. More unpleasant memories invaded her mind, of being beaten, yelled at, tortured for hours and hours with end in sight. Micah's voice echoed inside her head, seemingly poisoning her against her own self-esteem. It was all so much to take in. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as Arthur gripped her hand.

"Sam, stay with me. You're just having a fit. Breathe."

Sam tried to breathe normally but her lungs just wouldn't listen to reason, it seemed. Others gathered around while Arthur held her steady, but she felt like she was going to faint.

"I need to sit," she uttered, still trying to push away the horrible memories that were assaulting her consciousness.

Arthur set her on a log by the bonfire as the flashes of Micah's face and voice filled her head faster than before. Then the darkness started to come and Sam knew what was happening but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Arthur's voice faded as the void filled her entire being, stretching through every book and cranny of her mind. Now she was trapped. Stuck inside herself and there was no way out.

* * *

Arthur watched in agony as Sam's eyes glazed over, seemingly looking right through him. Shit. She was in a bad place now. He held her hands tightly, his forehead touching hers. "Sam. Can you hear me?"

Her body was completely unresponsive. Shit, this was a bad one. Dr. Hughes warned him about this. There were basically three levels on the thousand yard stare. The first level was mild with the affected person able to nod or shake their head. Level two was moderate where the victim could only blink. The third level was severe where there was no response to outer stimuli at all. He grasped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sam, if you can hear me, I need you to nod or blink. Can you do that for me?"

No response.

"Arthur, what do we do?" Dutch asked as he stood beside him.

Arthur shook his head. "All we can do right now is talk to her and try to get her outta her head. Sam, baby girl, listen to me. You are safe. Micah, Cleet and Joe are dead and they can't hurt you anymore."

"Momma, what's wrong with Aunt Sammy?" Jack asked his mother.

"She's just havin' a fit, is all. She'll be fine," Abigail reassured the boy.

Jack came up to Sam and kissed her cheek. "We love you, Aunt Sammy."

Arthur was touched by the boy's concern and affection. "Yes, that's right, Sam. We love you very much. Now, I need you to come back out, okay? Come back to me."

Sam didn't move except for her chest moving up and down from her breathing. Arthur got on his knees in front of her and closed his eyes. This was really bad. How long would it take for her to come back to him?

"Sam, sweetie," Miss Grimshaw said. "Listen to us. We need you to come back to us, ya hear?"

Still nothing.

Arthur studied his wife's emotionless face, not liking how her eyes looked. Her eyes were dilated heavily, looking like black pools of nothingness. It made him feel as if his heart was being ripped from his chest.

"Maybe if I play some music, she'll snap out of it," Javier suggested.

Arthur nodded quickly. "Maybe. Somethin' slow, though."

Javier sat down next to Sam and started playing a soft, melodic tune on his guitar. "You know Sam, I heard you bought a guitar today. I'd be more than happy to teach you how to play, but you gotta come back out first."

Nothing.

"Keep playin', Javier."

Javier kept strumming the strings of his guitar slowly as Arthur rubbed his hands up and down Sam's shoulders. "C'mon, girl. You're stronger than this and you know it. You gotta fight this. Now c'mon."

Sam's eyes blinked slowly. Yes, finally.

"Hey, she blinked. I saw her blink!" Bill shouted.

Everyone shushed him. "Not so loud, Bill. Yelling is a trigger for her," Mary-Beth said.

Arthur was glad that the doctor was able to explain this all in a way that Arthur could understand so that he himself could explain it to the rest of their hodge podge family. Arthur continued rubbing her arms.

"Sam, how you doin'? Can you hear me?" Sam blinked once. "Good girl. Now come on back to me, sweetheart." Sam blinked again and her eyes began to focus. "That's my girl," Arthur cooed softly.

Sam blinked profusely before her eyes regained life and she stared straight at Arthur, frowning at him. "I'm here," she whispered, her voice croaking.

Arthur pressed his lips to her forehead and sighed in relief. "That's my girl."

Arthur pulled back with a smile, but it faded when Sam looked around, seemingly embarassed as her cheeks flushed. "I...I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to...to..."

Arthur grasped her face. "It ain't your fault, sweetheart. You ain't got nothin' to say sorry for."

"That's right," Dutch said. "Now, how do you feel. You okay?"

Sam closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, Javier having stopped playing his music at some point. "I think so. I'm sorry if I ruined the party."

"Nonsense," Dutch said with a chuckle. "You didn't ruin anything, Sam."

The group members agreed with words of their own and Sam wiped her face. "Thank you guys for being so understanding."

Arthur kissed Sam's forehead once more. "Now, you ready for bed?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Arthur helped her stand and walked with her to their little house. Without taking off their clothes, they crawled into bed and Arthur let Sam's head rest on his chest. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sam was awakened awake by Arthur and she rubbed her eyes groggily. "Hmm? What's wrong?" she asked.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I have a present for you."

Arthur went and opened the curtains from one of the windows and light blinded Sam. She immediately shut her eyes. "That's very bright."

"Sorry."

Sam blinked a few times before tossing the blankets off her body. "Okay, where is this surprise?"

Arthur pointed to a covered object on the nightstand and he smiled. "Well, take the cover off."

Sam did as she was told and as soon as she did, she gasped. It was a cage, and inside the cage was the capuchin monkey she had so badly wanted.

"Oh my God! Arthur!" She giggled happily and opened the cage. The monkey came bounding out, squeaking as it did. "Oh, Arthur...but why? You know how expensive the monkey was!"

Arthur sat on the bed, petting the monkey on its head. "Well, I wanted to spoil you. It's a girl, by the way."

The monkey looked up at the humans curiously before walking on the bed to Sam. After a moment, she jumped onto Sam's shoulder which made the woman laugh. "Oh Arthur, thank you." The monkey curled its tail lazily around Sam's neck. "I think I'll call her Clarice."

Arthur nodded. "That's a fine name. Here," he said, going into his satchel and pulling out a banana. He peeled it and took off a small chunk, giving it to the little animal. "There you go."

Clarice took it into her tiny hands and started eating the mushy substance. "Oh, she's so gorgeous."

"I didn't even know Tahiti had monkeys."

"I don't think Tahiti does. This type of capuchin is from Central America, I believe."

Arthur rubbed his hand on Sam's leg. "How you feelin'?"

Sam grinned. "Much better, especially now that I have this widdle beauty," Sam cooed, sounding as if she was talking to a baby. "Yes, such a beautiful girl."

The monkey finished her banana chunk and outstretched her hands for more. Arthur chuckled and gave her another piece which she took happily. She gobbled that up and started picking at Sam's hair, making the blonde haired woman gasp in delight.

"What is she doin'?" Arthur asked, scrunching up his face.

"She's grooming me. That means she wants to bond."

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "That's...actually kinda cute."

Clarice chirped and squeaked, inspecting more of Sam's hair.


	73. Cruise Bar

**Chapter 73: Cruise Bar**

Sam was happy, and Arthur was happy that she was happy. He watched his wife as she played with and cooed at Clarice, giving tiny kisses to the chirping and squeaking creature. He'd gone out that morning on a whim to buy Clarice for her on account of Sam having a fit last night. He'd just wanted her to be happy and a broad smile formed on his face when he realized he'd succeeded in doing just that. Oh, how much he wanted to spoil her rotten. He'd give her the whole world if he could. His blue eyes remained on her as she played with Clarice, scratching the little monkey's head and back. Sam looked at him, a big smile on her face. It delighted him to see it, knowing how beautiful that smile was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him, Clarice rolling over on the bed.

"Just thinkin' about how beautiful you are. In fact..." he pulled out his journal from his satchel, opened to a blank page and began to sketch Sam and Clarice. "I'm gonna draw you."

Just when he thought her smile couldn't get any brighter, it did, reaching her eyes and filling them with light. "You are an amazing man, Mr. Morgan. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Arthur let out a snort as he continued sketching, the sound of pencil on paper filling the room. "I'm the lucky one. You got stuck with an ugly old bastard."

Sam's smile faded to a frown. Dammit. Now that beautiful smile was gone. "Arthur, why do you say things like that about yourself? I just don't understand how you can't see what a beautiful, kind and wonderful man you are."

His breath hitched in his throat. They'd had conversations before about things, but not like this. If he was being honest, they really hadn't had the time to truly talk about how they felt about the other. They'd only met not even half a year ago, been married for way less. They'd rushed into their relationship hard and fast, but not once did Arthur ever regret it. He continued sketching though, his eyes darting between her, Clarice, and the page in his journal, yet he let out a sigh.

"I dunno, sweetheart. Guess I'm just built that way."

The frown deepened on Sam's face. "Well, I suppose nobody is perfect. It just makes me sad when you talk so low about yourself."

God, he wished she'd go back to smiling. It was the whole reason why he wanted to sketch her so he'd have to do it from his memory. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want is to make you sad."

Sam went back to playing with Clarice and a giggle escaped her throat. "I know, babe. I feel the same way about you."

Arthur smirked at her. "I'd do anythin' to make you happy, sweetheart. You know that, right?"

"Ditto."

"What?"

"I mean...likewise."

Arthur chortled a little. "Well, you can start by smilin' for me. I wanna draw it."

Sam gave him a big smile which was all he needed to feel happy. As he continued drawing, Sam and Clarice still played together. Eventually the monkey perched on Sam's shoulder once more and began playing with her hair. "Does anyone else know about Clarice?"

"No, not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Well, I know Jack is going to be absolutely thrilled about you, my darling girl," Sam uttered to the black and white creature. Arthur finally finished his drawing and closed up the journal. "Hey, don't I get to see it?"

Arthur chuckled and opened back to the page. Sam squinted at the journal and smiled broadly. "Wow. I never knew you were so good at this. And you made Clarice look so adorable."

Arthur closed the book once more and moved closer to his wife. "Well, we got the whole rest of our lives to get to know each other inside and out, don't we..."

Sam leaned over and kissed him softly. "We sure do."

Suddenly Clarice jumped on to Arthur's shoulder and started fiddling with the cord wrapped around his hat. Arthur laughed and reached for the banana that he'd set aside. "Hey, you want some more of your banana?"

Clarice took once look at the banana and grabbed it, taking a bite out of it. Arthur still held it, of course. "She's such a smart little thing."

"Let's go introduce her to the others."

"Okay."

Clarice bounded back onto Sam's shoulder with a chirp and Sam stood up, holding out her hand to Arthur. He gladly took it into his own and kissed it. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Arthur."

They both walked out of their house, hand in hand, and made their way over to the main house to introduce the newest member of their entourage. People gasped and awed over the tiny creature, but Clarice seemed shy with the people, at least at first. Jack was especially ecstatic over the animal and asked to pet it, so Sam went to her knees and Jack reached out to the monkey. Clarice chirped loudly and tilted her head to one side as she stared at Jack. Clarice grabbed Jack's fingers and began to examine them, making Sam and some of the others laugh. Arthur gave Clarice another chunk of banana and she ate it happily.

"Any other animals you want to get?" Karen asked.

Sam shrugged, scratching behind Clarice's ears. "I dunno. I saw a couple birds for sale at the market. Poor things locked up in cages," Sam said with a frown.

Arthur chuckled as he grasped his belt. "I dunno, I think a monkey will do for now."

"Does this little beauty have a name yet?" Tilly inquired.

"I named her Clarice," Sam replied.

"That's such a pretty name," Mary-Beth commented.

The group continued to fawn over the little creature who eventually grew comfortable enough to jump on random people's shoulders. When she got to Jack, he squealed and laughed as she began plucking at his hair. "What's she doing?" Jack asked with giggle. "It tickles."

"She's bonding with you, Jack," Sam replied. "It's a, uh, primate thing."

"What's a primate?"

"Monkeys, apes, chimps...even humans fit in that category, if I remember correctly."

"You sure know a lot of stuff, Aunt Sammy."

Sam chuckled. "Well, I did go to school."

"You went to school?!" Karen asked with disbelief in her voice.

Sam raised a brow. "Uh, yes. It's a mandatory requirement for every child to attend a school."

"For how long?"

"Oh, about thirteen years. Kids started kindergarten at the age of five, usually."

Clarice jumped back onto Sam, wrapping her tail around Sam's neck and squeaking. "What kind of stuff did they teach you?"

"Mathematics, science, history, language arts, physical education, and music."

Arthur puffed his chest out, feeling proud as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "I got me an educated wife."

Sam looked at him while Clarice played with strands of her blonde hair, then she looked back at everyone else. "You mean to tell me that none of you went to school?"

"No," they all said.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Huh. Well...hmm. I guess the education system is more strict in my ti..." She paused with a smile. "In the future."

The corner of Arthur's mouth quirked up. She was no longer referring to the future as "her time". He hadn't realized how significant that was until now.

"Will you teach me stuff from school?" Jack asked her. "Uncle Hosea was teaching me how to read, but..."

Arthur watched Sam's face drop. The death of his surrogate father had been hard on everyone. Sam lifted her face and grinned, the sadness once there melting away. "Of course. I'll teach you everything I can remember."

Jack jumped up and down, clapping as he did. "Yay!"

Clarice stood up on her hind legs and cocked her head to one side, staring straight at Jack. She started half bouncing up down without removing her feet from Sam's shoulder and everyone laughed.

"Oh my God, isn't she the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Sam asked no one in particular. Clarice started grunting and chirping, clinging to Sam's head. Arthur could see his wife's heart melting at the antics of this sweet creature and she looked as if she was about to cry. "I just love her so much already."

Clarice suddenly jumped to the ground and started chasing after something. Sam immediately went running after her and picked her up to find her eating some kind of insect. Arthur squirmed a little. "I didn't know monkeys liked bugs," Arthur commented.

Sam giggled and put Clarice on her shoulder. "They're omnivores," she said as she walked back to the group.

"What's an omnivore?" Jack asked.

"An omnivore is an animal that eats both plants and animals."

"Oh."

Clarice chirped a bit and looked all around. Arthur chuckled a little. "Maybe we need to get a leash for her so she doesn't run away."

Sam frowned at that. "But Arthur, she's a wild animal."

"So? I paid a lot of money for her."

Sam sighed. "Alright. Any of you got twine or rope or somethin'?"

Charles came forward, pulling out some twine from his bag. "Here." He tied it around Clarice's waist using a bow line knot. "There we go," he said, cutting the twine with his knife to make a long leash.

Clarice didn't seem to like the rope on her so she began chewing on it. Sam shook her head and pulled the twine from Clarice's mouth. "Now you stop that. It's for your own good, Clarice." Clarice whined a little and Sam made a sad face. "Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do, but I don't want you to run away. Something might happen to you if you do that."

Arthur chuckled. "Honey, why are you talkin' to her like that? She don't understand you."

Sam scowled at Arthur, but with affection in her eyes. "Consider it practice for the baby."

Arthur cackled and grasped his gun belt. "Sure."

Clarice grabbed more of the banana and chowed down into it for a while before apparently deciding she was full. She then began grooming Sam's hair and Sam laughed. "Gosh, she's just so adorable."

Arthur spent a good portion of the day with Sam and Clarice walking through the nearby forest. Clarice led the way on her leash, occasionally climbing a tree before being coaxed back down by the promise of food.

"Arthur, I want to ask you something," Sam said, stepping on some dead leaves and making a loud crunch in the process.

"Alright, what is it?" he replied as they continued walking.

"Well, as much as I love this whole fruit farming idea, I was wondering...well, I kinda miss being a waitress."

Arthur looked at her quizzically. "You do?"

"Yeah. So, would it be okay with you if I tried to find a waitressing job in town?"

Arthur stopped walking and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, sweetheart. I mean, you're pregnant. And what about Clarice?"

"I could take her with me. And besides, you can't very well expect me to go climbing trees harvesting for bananas and mangoes when I'm a big bulge of baby, do you?"

Arthur laughed at the image in his head. "No, I suppose not, but I'd pay good money to see it."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha ha, very funny," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Clarice chirped and went up another tree so Sam let go of the leash. "Well," Arthur began, "But...what if you have one of your fits while you're workin' and I ain't there to get you out?"

"Then I guess I better learn how not to have a fit. C'mon, Arthur. Please? I really miss having a job."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's go into town and see about gettin' you a place to work."

After getting Clarice down from the tree she was perched in, the couple went back to the farm to saddle up their horses. At first, Clarice made a noise between a his and a screech, baring her sharp teeth at Orion, but then Sam gave the monkey some kisses and a few encouraging words before Clarice finally got on the horse. Sam was surprised at how fast her new pet was bonding with her. She was such a good little monkey. Arthur and Sam got their saddles in order and headed put, Clarice clinging to the horn on Sam's saddle. They went slow at first so as not to scare Clarice, but once they moved to a gallop she seemed to be enjoying herself.

They reached the town of Pape'ete in record time which was a lot bigger than the local village. Thankfully, a good portion of the people knew English as the place happened to be quite the attraction for tourists. They stopped at a few restaurants and taverns to inquire about openings for a job but Sam was not having any luck. However, there was one outdoor bar that immediately caught Arthur's attention. It sure as hell didn't look like a regular bar. There was a patio with many tables and chairs, the bar itself looked more like a gazebo with a bar than anything else, and there was a vast array of drinks behind the counter stacked like a three tier cake.

"Huh. Maybe we should try here," Arthur said. "Sure looks strange."

Sam agreed. "It actually reminds me of a bar I saw in a movie once. In fact...it looks exactly like it. Strange."

The couple hitched up their horses not too far from the place and walked to the bar. It was early so there were only a few customers. There was a white man, probably in his late forties, with a full head of brown hair tending the bar. He noticed the couple and walked over to them. He smiled brightly when he saw Clarice.

"Well well, what do we have here? I didn't know we had any monkeys on the island," the man said, his accent something that Arthur couldn't place.

"I think she was imported here," Sam said. "She really is a sweetheart, though."

Clarice grunted and sat on the bar, looking around with her head held high. The barkeep laughed. "She certainly looks like a sweetheart. Well, what can I get you folks?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any openings for a job?" Sam asked. "I have experience as a waitress."

"Hmm," the man said, rubbing his chin and putting a folded white cloth over his shoulder. "Any experience as a bartender?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but I could learn. I learn fast."

The man studied her with a calm gaze, then looked over at Arthur before looking back at her. "Well, I could use the extra help. How about you come back here tomorrow around ten o'clock, show me what you got?"

Arthur smiled as excitement filled Sam's eyes. "That would be great! Thank you so much, Mr..."

The man held out his hand. "Clint Johnson."

"Sam Morgan," she said as she shook Clint's hand. "And this is my husband, Arthur Morgan."

Arthur and Clint shook hands. The man had a strong grip and was built like a beef cake. Arthur suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with letting his wife work here, but he knew he was just being paranoid. "Nice to meet you both. Now remember, ten o'clock in the morning. And you can even bring your monkey as long as she behaves herself. I have a soft spot for animals," he said, grabbing a strawberry and handing it to Clarice. She took it happily and began eating it.

Sam looked happier than hell, which in turn made Arthur happy. "Oh, um, do I need a uniform or something?"

Clint laughed, his brown eyes gleaming. "Nah, just pants and a shirt will do. I got a feeling you don't prefer skirts. Now, are you sure you folks don't want anything to drink?"

Arthur chuckled. "I'll just have a beer."

"And I'll just have water," Sam replied. "I uh...am expecting. I hope that won't be a problem."

Clint shrugged. "Not at all." The man opened a beer and handed it to Arthur, then he filled a glass with water and gave it to Sam. "So, you two been here in Tahiti long?"

"Just for a month. We came here with our family to open up a fruit farm," Sam said before gulping down her water.

"A fruit farm, huh? Well, we got plenty of those but I hope you guys stay in business."

Clarice finished her Strawberry and suddenly lifted up Sam's small glass of water to gulp some down. Sam's jaw dropped and Arthur cackled. "I didn't even know she could do that."

Someone called Clint over and he sighed. "Excuse me for a moment, duty calls," he said before leaving the couple.

As he walked away, something caught Sam's attention and her face went blank. Arthur noticed this immediately and tried to spot what she was looking at. "What is it, Sam?"

She blinked then looked at Arthur. "The name of the bar is Cruise Bar," she whispered, pointing at a sign by the drinks station.

Arthur looked at the sign in confusion then back at her. "Yeah, and?"

She leaned in close to Arthur. "That's from a _fucking movie_," she hissed.


	74. Farming

**Chapter 74: Farming**

Arthur looked at her in disbelief. "You're shittin' me."

Sam shook her head. "No. It's from a movie called "Cocktail"."

Arthur glanced over at Clint and so did Sam. Clint had just finished making a drink for a customer. Sam grabbed her glass and gulped down the rest of the water. "It can't be a coincidence. It just can't be."

"Well, what are ya gonna do?"

Sam smirked. "I have an idea."

Clint came back over and refilled Sam's water while Arthur chugged the rest of his beer. "Would you like another beer, Arthur?"

"Sure."

Clint grabbed another bottle and handed it to Arthur. "Clint, I have a question," Sam said abruptly.

"Shoot," Clint said with a smile, cleaning an empty glass with a white cloth.

Sam closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then she opened them and looked Clint square in the eye. "Do you know how to make a Red Eye?" she asked in an Australian accent, doing her best to mimic the actor who said that line in the movie.

Clint's smile faded and he blanched. "...What?"

She chuckled. "What's the matter? Did you forget Coughlin's law?"

Clint almost dropped the glass but quickly caught it, only averting his gaze when he caught the glass. He set it down, turned around, grabbed a bottle of bourbon, and poured himself a drink before taking a shot. He smirked at Sam afterwards. "Never show surprise, never lose your cool," he replied.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sam exclaimed. Clarice showed her displeasure at Sam's outburst and whimpered. "Oh, sorry Clarice."

"How the fuck did you know?" Clint whispered as he leaned in.

"The name of your bar is Cruise Bar. Was Flanagan's Cocktail and Dreams too flashy for you?"

Clint wheezed out a laugh and bowed his head. "I thought I was alone," he said.

Sam grinned at Arthur. He looked completely lost. "They're just quotes from a movie."

Clint jerked his head up and gaped at Arthur. "You know?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yep."

Clarice clung to Sam's face and looked around, her head moving at all sorts of different angles. Clint looked back at Sam. "What year?"

"2020. You?"

"2016."

"Shit, you been here for four years?"

Clint nodded. "Yes. Well, no. I've been in Tahiti for two years. I ended up in fucking California somewhere four years ago."

Sam inched closer. "Was there a buck in a dream involved?"

Clint's eyes went wide. "That's exactly what was involved."

Another customer called out to Clint and he excused himself once more to go deal with the patron. Sam squealed and hugged Arthur. "Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

Arthur laughed, hugging her back. "I can't either. What are the odds that you'd run into another...time traveler?" he whispered.

"I have no idea, but I'm so excited!"

Clarice let out a long and loud chirp before bouncing up and down on the counter. Apparently she was getting antsy. Sam scratched Clarice's head and the animal immediately calmed down, leaning into her owner's fingers. She grabbed Sam's glass and started chugging it again, making Sam laugh. "You're soooo cute, I could just squeeze you to death."

Arthur raised a brow. "You wanna kill Clarice?"

"No, but I read in an article that humans can get overwhelmed by cuteness and will want to make it stop by squeezing the fuck outta whatever is causing the reaction."

Arthur barked with laughter. "You sure do know a lot of things."

Sam shrugged. "A lot of useless information."

"Nah, not useless at all. It's entertainin'."

Sam grinned as Arthur finished off his beer. "Well, looks like you got yourself a job."

Something occurred to Sam. "Well, I hope smelling alcohol doesn't trigger me."

Arthur studied her with an intense gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, I smelled alcohol on you and then I had my fit. Maybe...maybe if I know about that now, I'll be okay around the smell. Still...I'm gonna bring a clothespin just in case."

"A clothespin? For what?"

"To put on my nose." Arthur sighed, paid for his beers, got up from his seat and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go shoppin' around so you two can talk. I kinda feel like a third wheel."

Sam frowned. "I'm sorry, Arthur. It's just-"

"No, I get it, sweetheart. It's okay. You want me to take Clarice?"

"If you want to, sure."

Arthur picked up Clarice who bounded up to his shoulder, then Arthur took the leash from Sam before giving her a kiss. "Don't do anythin' I would do," he joked.

Sam giggled. "Don't be gone long, please."

"I won't." Clarice grunted and started picking at Arthur's hat before grooming his hair. This made Arthur chuckle. "You're right. She's so cute I could squeeze the life outta her."

Sam laughed and said goodbye to them both as Arthur walked away. Clint came back to Sam but frowned. "Where's Arthur?"

"Oh, he's going shopping. Wanted to leave so we could chat."

"Ah, okay." Clint put away the money Arthur left and sighed. "Anyway, about this buck..." he said in a whisper.

"Yes. Dreamed about it, touched it, a light flashed, and them I ended up way south of Minnesota in some godforsaken snow storm only...three? Four months ago," Sam replied, her tone hushed.

Clint whistled loudly. "Damn, and you already got married?"

Sam laughed loudly. "I know, but, well, circumstances called for it and I don't regret it at all."

"So you don't want to go back?"

"I did at one point, but...yeah, now I don't. What about you?"

Clint shook his head. "I did but after a while, the nineteenth century grew on me. Although I do miss things, like indoor plumbing."

Sam shook her head with a smile. "Yeah. I miss movies."

"I miss air conditioning."

"Music from the future."

"Coney dogs."

Sam let out a quiet whistle. "You're from New York?"

"Brooklyn."

"Yeah, I did detect your accent." Sam took a drink of water. "So, what were you doing in the future?"

"I was a bartender, like I am here. Had my own bar and everything. Locked up one night, as usual, went home, went to sleep. Then I dreamed about that buck, same as you, and I ended up in some foothills outside Los Angeles."

"Jesus," Sam said, taking another drink of her water. "You ever dream about him still?"

"I did for a while, but I haven't dreamed about him for a whole year now. What about you?"

"Every once in a while, I do." Sam wasn't going to tell this man the details of her bad dreams. "But I told him I don't want to go back."

Clint nodded, pouring himself another shot of bourbon. "Man, it feels so good to finally talk to someone about this stuff."

"I know, right?"

Clint drank his shot and set the glass down. "So, what kind of state was the world in when you left?"

"Well, the whole fucking world was on lockdown due to an epidemic. Trump is still president, Australia was on fucking fire...man, so many god damn things. 2020 did not start off well and it was certainly looking shitty when I left."

"Wait...Donald Trump won the presidency?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. No wonder you don't want to go back," Clint said, chuckling."

The two continued talking in hushed tones as the minutes went by, Clint occasionally excusing himself to deal with other customers. She was having a very good time because now she had someone she could truly relate to about what she'd been through. She kept on drinking her water and he kept refilling it. They shared laughs on occasion but soon it was over when it started getting busy. Clint was very much preoccupied with serving drinks now so Sam said her farewells and that she'd be there again in the morning.

As she was leaving, she looked around for Arthur and Clarice but found no sign of them. She huffed a raspberry and walked over to Orion, feeding him a carrot from her saddlebag. And so she waited. And waited. And waited. Where the hell was he? Maybe she'd go look for him. However, as soon as she mounted up, she saw him coming up the road on Boadicea II...slightly bruised up. Clarice was hanging onto his saddle horn, gazing about at everything around her.

Sam trotted over to him and sighed. "What the hell happened to you, babe?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck when he neared her. "Well, some guys tried to take Clarice, so I had to fight them off."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Arthur held up a hand. "Don't worry, I dealt with them bastards easily. They did manage to get a few lucky punches in, though."

Sam shook her head and chuckled. "My man...you're such a handsome devil, aren't you..."

Sam watched Arthur blush and he rubbed the back of his neck again. "I guess so," he drawled.

They decided to head back to the farm and left the town behind them. Arthur explained that he went shopping for Clarice, buying her a blanket, a baby bottle, and a pillow. Sam then noticed two of those were strapped on the back of his horse. She smirked at Arthur, telling him he was going to be a great dad. This made Arthur chortle a bit.

"So, how'd you get on with Clint?" he asked.

"We got along just fine. Oh Arthur, you have no idea what it feels like to have someone to talk to about...well, you know..."

Arthur gave her a curt nod. "I reckon I don't, but I'm happy you found someone to confide in about that...even if it's another man," he added sourly.

This made Sam pout. "Are you jealous?"

"A little, maybe."

Sam let out a huff. Here we go. "Don't be. I only meant that he can relate to what I've been through and, well..."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "And I can't," he said, sounding as if he was trying to restrain a growl.

"Hey, don't you be getting all sassy now. I've told you about the future and what my life was like, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but you ain't done it lately."

"Well, I don't know what else I can tell you. I've told you everything there is to tell, as far as I can recall."

This put a scowl on Arthur's face and he shook his head. "It ain't about that. I just like hearin' you talk about it. You ain't even told a story about a movie in a long time."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "So, what? You're jealous because I haven't done any story telling lately?"

Arthur took in a deep breath. "That ain't what I meant."

"Then what is it?!" Sam shouted abruptly in anger. "That I'm talking to another man?!"

"Yes!" Arthur snarled loudly.

Clarice screeched at Arthur and the couple looked at her. Apparently the little girl did not like loud noises like yelling and Sam lowered her voice but it still had a hint of rage to it when she spoke. "So I'm not allowed to talk to other men? Is that it?"

"No, I just don't like the fact that he's goin' to know you in a way that I can't."

"Oh that's horseshit, Arthur. If Clint had been a woman, you wouldn't have any fucking problem with it and you fucking know it!"

Arthur looked at her, an abashed expression on his face. His mouth opened, looking as if he was going to argue, but then it snapped shut. After a few moments, he sighed in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Alright, I understand what you're feeling. I get that because of the mindset that men are raised on in this time period, but please trust me. Nothing is going to happen."

"I do trust you. I just don't trust him."

"Then get to know him. Look, why don't you come along with me tomorrow and you two can have a chat?"

Arthur blinked at her. "Really? Well, okay then."

"So are we good?" Sam asked.

Arthur smiled, reaching over and caressing her knee. "Yeah, we're good."

Once they'd reached the Kilgore farm, they dismounted and unsaddled their horses before taking them to the stables. Clarice seemed to like looking at all the horses in the stables because she began chirping and hooting, quickly scrambling from Arthur's shoulder and climbing on one of the stall doors. The horse in that particular stall was Taima, Charles' horse. The horse neighed softly and flicked her ears as she eyed the strange creature. Clarice sure knew how to adapt quickly. The three left the stables and Clarice jumped on Sam who instantly began cooing and billing at her as if the monkey was a child.

"You know, if someone had told me a year ago that I was going to travel back in time, get married, move to Tahiti and have a pet monkey, I would've thought that person was on crack," Sam said, giggling as she interlocked her arm with Arthur's as they walked towards the main house.

Arthur looked at her quizzically, cocking his head to one side. "What's crack?"

"It's a drug, babe."

Arthur barked with laughter. "See? You still have stuff to tell me."

Clarice hooted and began picking at Sam's hair. Sam smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek. "I suppose I do."

Dutch was on the balcony having a cigar as Sam and Arthur approached the house. "Ah, and where have you two been?" Dutch asked curiously.

"Sam found herself a job as a waitress and she starts tomorrow," Arthur replied loudly so Dutch could hear him.

The older man frowned. "What, pickin' fruit too much for you?" he joked.

Sam shook her head. "No, I just...really miss being a waitress. Besides, this doesn't mean I won't be helping our around here, Dutch."

Dutch puffed on his cigar. "I was only jokin', Mrs. Morgan. How's your new pet fairing?"

Sam absentmindedly scratched Clarice's neck. "Oh, she's loving her new life, I think."

Dutch chuckled lightly. "That's good."

Arthur smiled up at Dutch. "Well, we better get to harvesting some fruit, Dutch."

"Mmm," Dutch hummed, still puffing on his cigar. "You do that."

Sam and Arthur walked away to go over to the lime trees that held their harvest. They both got to working with the rest of the gang climbing up ladders to pick whichever fruit they were at. Sam was impressed at how much the farm had grown since they got there, planting more various fruit trees along the way. Granted, it would take years for the news ones to bear fruit but hell, they were making a pretty good living with planting, harvesting and selling their food to the locals. Despite Pape'ete being one of the larger towns on the island, the Kilgore farm was by far the closest one.

Javier came over to Sam and asked if she could help pick some breadfruit from another set of trees. She happily obliged and went to help. As she was harvesting, she cracked open of the urus and gave some to Clarice who gobbled it down like no tomorrow. Sam was surprised at how content Clarice was to just perch on her shoulder and watch the work being done. This monkey was the perfect pet and Sam was curious to see how she would fare while Sam worked as a waitress. The hours went by and soon the group had a whole wagon full of limes, urus and other fruits. While the fruit was plentiful, Dutch had decided to also start planting a vegetable garden to help bring in more income.

Javier and Charles were the ones who were going to take the bounty of their labors into town so Sam decided to take a short break from picking fruit. She climbed down the ladder and sat under one of the uru trees to share the rest of the one plucked uru with Clarice. When they were done eating, Sam shared some of her water with the capuchin who seemed grateful to have her thirst quenched. Sam wondered if it was sanitary for them to share a canteen but she shrugged it off.

"Taking a break?" Miss Grimshaw asked as she marched over to Sam.

Sam nodded swiftly. "Just a short one."

Miss Grimshaw shook her head. "Oh take your time. I need a break too. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Sam said.

Miss Grimshaw settled next to Sam and let out a big sigh. "So, how are you doin', Mrs. Morgan?"

Sam shrugged. "Pretty good, I suppose. I got a job as a waitress and I start tomorrow."

Susan looked at Sam in confusion. "Oh really? Well, that's mighty fine. Just don't run yourself ragged between farmin' and waitressin', dear. You do have a baby on the way, after all."

"I know. I promise not to overwork myself."

"Good. What kinda place you gonna be workin' at?"

"Oh, just a bar over in Pape'ete. The owner seems real nice."

"That's good."

They both sat in silence for a while and Sam sensed that Grimshaw wanted to say something. "Susan, do you got somethin' on your mind?"

Susan quirked her mouth a little. "Well, yes. I was wonderin' how you were feelin' after last night. We were all very worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I promise that I'm doing okay."

"For now, at least?"

Clarice squeaked then settled into Sam's lap, laying down on her back and stretching her arms and legs out. Sam giggled and lazily scratched Clarice's stomach. "For now, yes."

"Hmm. Does your new boss know about your battle fatigue?"

Sam shook her head. "I was afraid he wouldn't hire me if I mentioned it, but after chatting with him today? I don't think I have much to worry about. Besides, even if he doesn't keep me on, I think I made a new friend today...much to Arthur's chagrin," Sam said, giggling at her own words.

"Well, whatever the outcome, I hope you know that we're all behind you, Sam."

The thought gave Sam some comfort. "I appreciate that, Miss Grimshaw. Thank you."

Miss Grimshaw gave Sam a good pat on the arm before standing up and brushing her skirt off. "Well, I should get back to work."

Sam picked up Clarice and stood up. "Yeah, me too."

Susan left with a nod and Sam decides to go over to the line tree section to visit with her husband. Arthur was currently checking the soil of one lime tree, so Sam assumed he was going to need to water the soil.

"Do the trees need to be watered?" Sam asked him.

Arthur stood and brushed his palms together. "Yeah, they do. They're about due for it anyway."

Sam was grateful that some of the locals had helped teach the groul how to properly maintain their trees. For example, lime trees needed to be watered once or twice a week and they needed to be fertilized often.

"Need some help with that?" Sam inquired.

"Sure," he replied as he grabbed a bucket. "Come on, let's get to the well."

Sam found a bucket along the way towards a well not too far from their trees and plants. Sam and Arthur took turns filling their buckets with water, then they returned to the lime trees and began with the watering. They were careful to not overwater each tree. It took them a while to get it done but eventually all the lime trees were quenched.

"They'll probably need some fertilizer by tomorrow. I think we have enough to last us," Arthur said.

"I hope so. Should we check to make sure?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, we better go check."

The couple ambled over to the giant shed that held fertilizer and other planting supplies. When they opened the door, sure enough, they counted each fertilizer bag and reduced that they had plenty. They shut the doors and walked away. Suddenly Clarice started screeching at something and quickly jumped onto Sam. Both Arthur and Sam stopped in their tracks to console her. The woman spotted something from the corner of her eye. It was a snake in the grass and her heart just about leaped into her throat.

"Snake!" Sam shouted, backing away and pulling Arthur with her.

Arthur looked around and laughed. "Oh, it's just a snake."

Clarice continued hissing and Sam sidestepped away from the orange and black striped snake. "That's easy for you to say! You don't have a phobia of snakes!"

Arthur laughed again as he walked around the slithering creature who decided to leave the couple alone and go into the woods. "A phobia?"

"I'm like Indiana Jones. I am _terrified_ of snakes."

"Who is Indiana Jones?"

"A movie character."

"Oh." Once the snake was gone, Sam started calming down along with Clarice. Arthur held her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Come on, let's go get somethin' to eat. I'm sure Pearson's got some food goin' by now."

Sam sighed with a nod and the expectant couple started walking back towards the main house.


	75. The Job

**Chapter 75: The Job**

It was early the next morning, about 8 am, and Sam had a bout of morning sickness but she quickly got over it. She had to, for today was her first day at her new job. She went through her morning routine of getting dressed, brushing her teeth, and brushing her hair. Today, Sam was dressed in a white button down shirt, black pants and black western boots. She decided to roll up her sleeves for the day. Based on how bright the sun was shining from the curtains and the sticky, humid air inside the modest hut, it was going to be a hot September day. Before donning her beaver mountain hat, Sam put her hair in a loose ponytail. She really needed to get a haircut. Her blonde locks went all the way down to her ass now.

Sam made kissing noises to Clarice who came running towards her from the bed, jumping up and landing on Sam's arm. While her and Arthur had set up a little makeshift bed for Clarice near their own bed, the little varmint preferred sleeping near the top of Arthur's head. After trying three times to make her sleep out of the human's bed, the couple gave up and allowed Clarice what she wanted. Sam gave the monkey a few kisses on the neck before looking at Arthur. He was dead to the world, apparently. Sam walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Wake up, you lazy bag of bones," she whispered in his ear.

Arthur grumbled and rolled over. "Mmm, I'm not lazy. I'm tired," he mumbled.

Sam scoffed and shook her head. "But you're supposed to come with me to my job today. Remember?"

"Mmm, I know, but can I meet up with you later?" he pleaded quietly.

Sam had never really known Arthur to sleep in. This ticked Sam off a little bit. He'd made such a fuss yesterday about her getting friendly with another guy, now he didn't even care?

"Say goodbye to Arthur," Sam begrudgingly said to her pet. Instead of doing anything remotely close to that, Clarice started nibbling on the rim of Sam's hat. "Hey, stop that," Sam giggled.

She sighed, walked to the door and opened it. The sunshine was blinding and Sam had to take some moments for her eyes to adjust as she held up her palm to block out the rays. There were some clouds in the blue sky but nothing major. Sam went and got a move on, wanting to leave early to go browse a little bookstore she saw in Pape'ete. Before going to the stables, Sam made sure to bring some fruit and a full baby bottle for Clarice, then she got to the stables, saddled Orion up and headed on out. Pape'ete was just a few miles west of the local village, which was only a few miles north of the Kilgore farm.

A breeze from the north hit Sam and she smiled, shutting her eyes and taking in the scent of sea water. Clarice squeaked and chirped away, supposedly having difficulty deciding whether to sit on the saddle or on Sam's shoulder. As she got to the small village she waved to a few of the residents, having gotten to know some of them. A majority of them, however, were wary of her and the other members of Van der Linde's gang. Sam assumed they'd stop in time.

Once she reached Pape'ete, she had a sudden craving for...something. Sam wasn't sure what she wanted, but she deduced that it was because of her pregnancy that she was having a food craving. And then a smell hit her nose like a breath of fresh air. Dough and sugar. Oh god, she hoped she was smelling doughnuts. The scent was almost unmistakable. Sam looked around, wanting to find the source of the smell. She hitched Orion to the side of the road and crossed the street where the smell was getting stronger.

And then there it was. A bakery. With the name written in French, English and what she assumed was Tahitian, Sam walked in with Clarice on her shoulder. A bell signaled their entrance and a Polynesian man, possibly in his fifties with a full head of salt and pepper hair, greeted her.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hello," Sam repeated. "Do you have doughnuts?" The man looked confused. Perhaps he didn't speak English. She shook her head. "Nevermind. Um..."

Sam looked at the glass display and sure enough, they had doughnuts. Granted it was just a plain glazed one, but good Lord, how much her stomach rumbled once she laid eyes on it. She walked up to the counter and pointed at the food she so desperately wanted. The man seemed to get the jist and Sam raised up two fingers to signify how many she wanted. Once it was all packaged up in a bag, she paid for them and walked out the door. Almost immediately Sam began stuffing her face.

"Oh God," she moaned with a mouth full of food. She took a piece off the doughnut and waved it in front of Clarice's face. "Here, have a bite."

Clarice grabbed the morsel and tasted it. She seemed to like it. Bit by bit, Clarice took chunks out of the piece as Sam walked across the street to Orion. She climbed up into the saddle and trotted down the street, looking at the buildings and attractions and such. The road was mostly dirt and most of the area was dead, but there were a few stragglers about. A few other horse riders were out and about. Clarice tried to open up the bakery bag but Sam scolded her.

"No, you don't need any more of that," Sam said in a stern voice. Clarice whimpered and chirped, bouncing up and down and tossing her head about. Apparently the monkey was throwing a temper tantrum and Sam actually laughed. "Alright, alright..." Sam reached into the bag and tore off a piece, giving it to Clarice. "Here, you spoiled little girl," Sam said, her voice full of amusement.

Clarice chomped down on it happily while Sam quickly ate the remains of the second doughnut. When the monkey was done eating, Sam pulled out the baby bottle from her satchel and handed it to Clarice. She took it and started gulping down water. After exploring the town some more, Sam looked at her time piece. It was almost 9 am now. She still had plenty of time before she had to get to the Cruise Bar. Now that she was in the predominantly American area of Pape'ete, which mostly consisted of rich tourists (this shocked the hell out of her because she hadn't realized tourism was an old practice), Sam got looks of awe. Probably because of the little doughnut princess now presiding on top of Sam's head.

Sam finally got to the book store she wanted, got off Orion and hitched him up before walking in. There were two very specific books she wanted to find. There was a white male with blonde hair and green eyes behind the counter, eyeballing Clarice.

"Ah, hello. How can I help you today?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, I want to learn Tahitian and French. Do you have any books that will help me achieve that?" Sam said.

"Ah, of course." He walked around the counter down to one of the aisles of the book store. Sam followed him. The man started browsing the books and eventually pulled out two books, handing them to Sam. "There you go. Will those suffice?"

Sam opened the books to a few pages and nodded. "Sure, I think so."

They left the aisle, Sam paid for the books and then she left. She stuffed the books into her saddlebag and climbed on Orion. She still had some time to kill but she cantored Orion over to be nearby the bar anyway, which was only a few blocks away near a beach. Sam tethered her horse, put her hat in the saddlebag and walked towards the sandy beach. Clarice immediately started freaking out and Sam remembered some monkeys hated water.

"Hey, hey, Clarice. It's okay. We're not going in the water." Sam spotted a bench and sat down to try and calm her little beastie. She pulled some fruit from her satchel and Clarice instantly calmed down. "There you go..."

Sam smiled as a breeze hit them. She and Clarice sat there for a while, just enjoying the morning, when she felt a presence behind her. She smelled bonfire smoke and tobacco which made her smile more. She'd know that scent anywhere.

"What are you doin', Mr. Morgan?" she asked, turning her head to look back at him.

He was drawing again. "Sketchin'."

Sam giggled. "How often do you draw me in that little journal of yours?"

"More than you outta know," he mumbled.

Sam sighed and turned her head back around to gaze at the ocean. "I don't suppose you'd let me take a peek at all of them someday?"

Sam heard the pencil on paper sound stop, followed by a slamming of his book. "I reckon I might, Mrs. Morgan."

Clarice chirped and moved to Sam's lap as Arthur came around and sat down next to her, putting an arm behind her. Sam dipped her head into his shoulder. "God, I love Tahiti."

A chuckle rumbled in Arthur's chest. "Me too, baby girl."

Clarice chirped again and began going back and forth between Sam and Arthur's laps. A gust of wind hit as a flock of unidentifiable white birds flew above them, calling out to each other like sirens. Sam reached into her pocket to check the time. It was 9:45. She still had some time left. Suddenly she turned Arthur's face to hers and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips.

"Mm, what was that for?" he asked.

"Can't a wife kiss her husband for no reason?" Sam replied with a smile as she looked into his eyes.

Arthur's eyes twinkled and he grabbed her face, kissing her deeply. Sam leaned into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way for more than a few moments before pulling away from one another.

"You are such a good woman to me. More than I deserve," Arthur drawled.

Sam laughed a little. "I could say the same about you."

Arthur smirked and leaned back, turning his gaze back to the ocean. "Yeah, I suppose I am a good woman to you."

Sam let out a snort and a giggle. "You crack me up."

"What can I say? I aim to please you, sweetheart."

Sam kissed his cheek before picking up Clarice and standing up. "Come on, it's time I got to work."

Clarice moved her head about before climbing onto her favorite perch: Sam's shoulder. The couple held hands as they walked over to Clint's bar. Clint was already there setting things up when she approached. He saw her and smiled. "Hey there, Sam. Arthur," he said.

Hello," the married couple said.

"Well, where should I start, boss?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, you wanna wash glasses?" Clint asked.

"Sure." Clint flipped a part of the counter open so Sam could walk in. "What time do you open?"

"10 am," he replied.

"That's a bit early, isn't it?"

Clint shrugged while Sam went to the tub full of soapy water and glasses. "Well, it's five o'clock somewhere." Clint looked up at Arthur, cutting up some lime slices before putting them in a container. "So, Arthur, you here to check up on the wife? See how she does?"

Sam rolled her eyes, not saying a word as she scrubbed glasses. Arthur pulled out a cigarette and flicked the match on his boot before lighting it. "You could say that."

Clint eyed him as he started cutting up lemons. "Or is it you wanna make sure I don't put the moves on her?"

Sam jerked her head up and looked at the two men. Oh fuck. She prayed Arthur wasn't going to get upset, but all he did was take a puff of his cigarette and study Clint with squinted eyes. "Yes."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much, what with us getting friendly really fast, but you have nothing to worry about. Not that me saying that will change your mind right now, of course."

Sam stared at the two with a deer in the headlights look. Fucking shit. They were sizing each other up. This was not good, especially since Arthur was one hell of an alpha male. Sam finished a load of glasses and began rinsing them off in another tub before taking a cloth and drying them off individually. During all that, Clint had poured a glass of bourbon and handed it to Arthur. Arthur kept pulling drags on his cigarette before flicking it away from the bar.

"Of course, Clint," Arthur replied. "Just bein' protective over my woman."

Sam cleared her throat. "More like jealous," she murmured under her breath.

Clarice started getting antsy again so she jumped off Sam's shoulder onto the bar, walking on all fours over to Arthur. Clarice tried to grab Arthur's glass but he quickly snatched it away.

"Oh no, this ain't for you, little lady," Arthur said with a laugh before downing some of it.

Clarice started cawing and jumping up and down on the bar. Arthur and Clint looked confused at the antics. Sam was quick to wipe her hands and pull out some fruit for Clarice so she'd calm down. Clarice took it and went to town with it.

"What the hell was she doin' that for?" Arthur asked.

"She didn't get what she wanted so she was throwing a temper tantrum," Sam said, huffing out some air as she went back to rinsing glasses.

"A temper tantrum?" Arthur inquired with an arched brow.

"Yeah, she started doing that shit to me earlier with a fucking doughnut."

Arthur cackled and Clint laughed loudly, grabbing a jar of cherries and opening it before handing one to Clarice. "I like you, little one."

Sam looked over at all the fruits Clint was cutting up, then she really got a look behind the bar counter. She saw all sorts of fixings and...what the fuck? She saw a metallic door with a handle and she opened it to reveal cream, milk, cola, and other various liquids. It was cold. Sam stared at Clint incredulously.

"You have a fucking mini fridge?!"

Clint smirked at her. "Yep. It makes ice in the upper drawer, too."

Sam shut the door and stood up. "But...how?!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "The first vapor compression refrigeration system was built in 1834. As a hobby, I tinker around with things and after doing some research, I...managed to make a much smaller system."

"But...you'd need electricity for it to work, right?"

"Which I have."

"Sorry, but what is a mini fridge?" Arthur asked.

"It's a box that keeps things cold," Sam replied. "How do you have electricity?"

"Most of Pape'ete does, Sam. Have you not noticed the power lines?"

"Of course I noticed, but I just didn't think your bar would have it." Arthur looked completely lost but drank his bourbon anyway. Clint looked amused. Sam shook her head with a sigh and went back to rinsing and drying glasses. "Sorry, this is still a lot for me to take in. Having someone else from the future to talk to, I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Sam," said Clint. He looked over at Arthur. "More bourbon?"

"Sure."

Clint poured more bourbon as Sam finished the last of the glasses. "Okay, now what?"

Clint looked at her. "Well, I have regulars incoming. They usually order the tap. You know how to use one?"

Sam looked over at the bar tap and saw a wooden tongue compressor. "Is it like that one scene in Django when Dr. Shultz operates the tap?"

"Exactly like that," Clint replied.

Sam nodded as a few American men came over and sat at the bar. "Who are you?" one of the men asked, looking at her like he was judging her.

"Sam is my new employee, gentlemen," Clint called out. "You want your usual?"

"Yeah," another one said.

Sam grabbed three glass mugs and held the lever down to fill one of them. The froth overflowed just a tad so Sam used the tongue compressor to wipe the froth away before filling it just a bit more with beer. She repeated this action with the other mugs, then handed them over to the guys.

"Here you go, gentlemen," she said.

Clarice came back over to Sam and climbed up on her shoulder. The three men gaped then started laughing. "You have a monkey?"

"Yep. Her name is Clarice."

"Well ain't that cute..." one of the men cooed sarcastically.

Sam's eye twitched suddenly. "Anything else I can get you gentlemen?"

"Yeah, some peanuts."

Clint looked over at Sam. "Bag is right under the counter there, Sam. Bowls too."

Sam ducked down and grabbed a bowl and the bag, then started putting the peanuts into the bowl before setting it on the counter. She put the bag back but not before handing Clarice a peanut shell. As Sam stood back up, Clarice started opening the shell with her fingers and teeth, then she got to the nuts inside and started eating them. The men looked flabbergasted before Sam walked away. More people started showing up and asking for beers on tap and at around eleven o'clock, she realized she had her work cut out for her. Occasionally she'd glance over and see Arthur chatting away with Clint, the occasional laugh emanating from them both. This made Sam happy to see them getting along.

The mugs started piling up and Sam went to washing, rinsing and drying them again. Now it was completely crowded and she was walking all around the circular area, feeding people peanuts and serving beers. Most of the customers were American or European and spoke English. A lot of them commented on Clarice and how cute and well-behaved she was. By noon, the whole place, including the patio, was completely packed. Another employee had come around then by the name of Scott, a dark haired kid no older than twenty one. But damn did he know how to make some mean drinks.

At some point, Sam was taking trays out full of beers and cocktails to people on the patio. She was quick about it, too, and despite having a monkey on her shoulder, she was doing quite well. There were a couple times where Arthur and her would make eye contact and they'd both smile at one another. It was around one o'clock that the rush died down to just a few people and Sam was busy collecting leftover glasses and mugs from the tables. Clint had drained the old soapy water from the sink and refilled it. Sam was surprised that plumbing was around at this time. She wasn't an expert when it came to historical technological advances.

Sam noticed Clarice was getting sleepy as she kept rubbing her eyes and yawning. Arthur seemed to notice as well and went to Sam.

"Is she tired?" Arthur asked.

"I think so. She might need a little nap," Sam replied.

"Hmm, want me to take her home?"

Clarice clung to Sam's neck and dug her face into it. Sam clicked her tongue and awed. "Yeah, you better. She's getting really clingy."

Arthur reached over the counter for her. "Okay, Clarice. Let's get you home, huh?"

Clarice chirped and climbed onto Arthur's arm before sitting on his shoulder. "I wonder if her previous owner spoke English because it seems like she knows it."

"Yeah, I been wondering about that too," Arthur replied.

Clarice quietly hooted a few times before sucking on her thumb. Yeah, she was definitely tired so Arthur gave Sam a quick kiss before leaving. She watched them walk to Boadicea II and she waved when they left. Clint walked up to her with a smile.

"Your husband is a good man, Sam," Clint said.

"Thanks," Sam said with a smirk. "So, how am I doing so far?"

"Well, you're definitely hired."

Sam smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

Clint laughed and shook his head. "You're welcome. How does, mmm, five days a week sound? Ten am to three pm?"

"Sounds good to me."


	76. The Labor

**Chapter 76: The Labor**

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months in Tahiti. Sam would work at the Cruise Bar, Monday through Friday between 10 and 3. Occasionally, she'd have to work the weekends but only when there was a holiday. She'd bring Clarice to work all the time and all the locals just adored her. While everyone still worked on the farm, Mary-Beth made extra ends meat by writing romance books. They were a big hit. A few of the others worked the occasional odd job in the villages or in town. The farm expanded little by little and soon they were making deliveries to villages damn near everywhere and to a few local towns.

Sometimes Sam would see Mr. Monroe and Mr. Châtenay at Cruise Bar, although Châtenay visited often for he was quite the drinker. Arthur would bring her lunch every day that she worked and he'd bring Clarice home with him afterwards so she could have her midday nap. Sometimes Sam would still have her panic attacks on occasion but they lessened in frequency and length. One time, however, she had one at work and Clint had no idea what to do. Luckily, Arthur had been there to help her through it. When Clint asked what happened, Sam and Arthur explained that she had PTSD. Sam hoped this knowledge wouldn't get her fired but it didn't.

Sam made friends with the other employees Scott, Tanetoa, and Varua. At first, Tanetoa and Varua were skeptical about a woman working at a bar but after a while, Sam seemed to grow on them. Because of them, her grip on the Tahitian language progressed rather well and by the time the harvesting season in April began, she was practically fluent in it. She still had to work hard on her French, though. Some of the other gang members had learned the language as well. Unfortunately, Arthur was piss poor at both. Sam and Clint developed a game where they'd list off things they missed from the future in alphabetical order. On one particular day in May, they were going through the alphabet game and Clarice was perched on Sam's shoulder, as usual.

"Baseball games," Clint said as he was washing some glasses.

"Carolers," Sam replied while pouring beer from the tap.

Clint arched a brow at her. "Carolers? Really?"

Sam nodded with a grin. "Mmhmm. Your turn."

"Okay. Um...Dino from The Flintstones."

Sam barked with laughter as she served the beer to a patron. "Okay, let's see...evolution believers."

"Nice!" Clint rinsed off a glass and started drying it. "The Flintstones."

Sam snorted. "The Great Gatsby."

"Helium balloons."

Someone ordered a Screwdriver and Sam started putting ice in a high ball glass. "Ice cream," she said.

"We have ice cream here," Clint said with a smirk. "You lose."

"Shit," Sam laughed, squeezing orange juice using a manual juicer. "I knew that, too. I guess I had a brain fart."

"What's a brain fart?" Varua asked her.

"Just a...malfunction in my brain. Not a real one, though."

Varua chuckled as he served someone a cocktail. "You and Clint say the strangest things."

Sam finished squeezing the juice, poured vodka into the glass, put a orange slice on the rim and handed it to her customer. Sam cut up another orange and handed a small wedge to Clarice. She went around the other side of the gazebo bar to check on other customers when she felt an achy pain in her back. She hissed and started rubbing her back. Varua heard her and turned around after giving someone a Rum Cola.

"You okay, Sam?" Varua asked her.

Sam placed a hand on her swollen belly and nodded. "Yeah, just...my back is hurting again, that's all."

"Hmm, maybe you should take a break."

Sam waved him off with a smile. "Naw, I'm good."

As the hours dragged on, though, the back pain worsened but Sam ignored it the best she could. She continued mixing drinks and serving beer even though Clarice started becoming almost hysterical. Not even food could keep her screeching down. Clarice jumped to the bar and placed her hands on Sam's belly, pushing on it a little as she screeched and hissed. This made Sam laugh.

"Clarice, what are you doing?" Sam asked rhetorically.

Clint eyed the two. "What's with her?"

"I don't know," Sam said with a shrug. "Maybe she's cranky."

"Yeah. Isn't Arthur due to come by with your lunch?"

Sam looked at her pocket watch. "Yes, but I suppose he's running late."

Another spasm hit her back and she groaned through her teeth. Clarice kept screeching and pushing on Sam's belly and it was starting to bother some of the customers. Clint sighed and pat Sam on the shoulder.

"Go ahead and take your break, maybe she'll start to calm down."

Sam nodded and left the bar area with Clarice in her arms. She went to the beach that wasn't too far off and sat down. Clarice sat in her lap and put her ear to Sam's belly. This made Sam smile. "Aww, are you listening to the baby?" Clarice chirped and Sam pulled out some peanuts for the monkey to snack on, but Clarice wasn't having any of it. Once again, she was pushing on Sam's belly and screeching her heart out. Sam was utterly confused by Clarice's behavior. "Clarice, what's wrong?"

Sam abruptly felt her stomach tighten and it hurt. A lot. Sam took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. Oh no. Was she going into labor? She had to be. The pain was excruciating. Sam got up off the bench once the contraction was over and she took some deep breaths as she began walking with Clarice ahead of her on a leash. She had to let Clint know what was going on. As she neared the bar, another contraction hit. Oh god. It hadn't even been five minutes yet. The baby was going to be coming sooner than she was prepared for. Sam wanted to fall over but she pushed forward until she reached the bar. Clint looked at her with concern.

"Jesus, Sam, you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick," he said.

Sam stared at him with fear in her eyes, grasping her belly. "The baby's coming," she whimpered.

Clint's eyes went wide. "Oh shit. Varua!"

Varua looked in his boss's direction. "Yeah boss?"

"Take over for me, would ya? Sam just went into labor! If Arthur shows up, tell him I'm taking her to the hospital!" Clint leaped over the bar and picked up Sam in his arms. "Okay, I gotcha Sam. Come on, Clarice!"

Clarice climbed onto Clint and he went running to Sam's wagon. She was too big to be riding horses now so she had to commute to and from work with a wagon. Clint put her in the wagon gently and climbed into the driver's seat. Sam cried out in pain as another contraction hit.

"Clint, I don't think I can make it to Dr. Hughes. The contractions are too close together," she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'm gonna take you to the hospital here in town, okay?" Clint flicked the reins and Orion got going. "God, no wonder Clarice was going nuts."

* * *

Arthur rode into town on Boadicea II. He was running late. He'd been held up at the farm and lost track of time so he quickly put Sam's lunch together, foregoing his own, and left in a big hurry. When he came in the vicinity of the bar, however, he didn't see Orion or the wagon. Damn. She must've given up on him and gone to get her own lunch. He dismounted and walked over to Cruise Bar and saw Varua working. Varua spotted him and went running to him.

"Hey Varua, how-"

Varua cut him off. "Sam went into labor."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "She what?!"

"Yeah. Clint said to tell you that he's taking her to the hospital here in town. You just missed them."

Arthur thanked Varua and went running back to his horse. He practically leaped on Boadicea II and galloped through the streets toward the hospital. When he got there he spotted Orion just outside. He hitched up his own horse and went running in. He ran up to the counter, out of breath as he got a woman's attention.

"My wife. She...she just came in here. She's in labor. Where'd she go?" he asked breathlessly.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned towards the sound of his name. It was Clint and he was holding Clarice. Arthur marched over to him. "Clint. Is she okay?"

"She's okay. It hit her pretty fast, though. We barely made it here in time."

Arthur bent at the waist to catch his breath. "Where is she?"

Clint and Arthur made their way down the hall quickly, having to go a bit of ways before they reached the maternity ward waiting room. When they got there, Arthur looked around desperately. What room were they in?

"Clarice was acting crazy right before Sam went into labor, like she knew it was coming," Clint said. Arthur nodded absentmindedly, not really hearing what Clint was saying. His focus was on finding his wife. Suddenly he heard pained screaming and he ran in the direction of the sound. "Wait, Arthur! They're not gonna let you go in there!"

Arthur stopped at the door the screaming was coming from and he burst into the room. Sam was in what looked like a night shift and on a bed with her knees up in stirrups, surrounded by a doctor and two nurses. One of the nurses turned to the door and gasped as he walked in.

"Sir, you shouldn't be in here!" she cried out.

Sam looked over at Arthur, face sweaty and pale, and she reached out for him with one hand. "Arthur!"

The doctor looked up from between Sam's legs and sighed. "Sir, you need to-"

Arthur instantly went to his wife's side and held her hand. "If you bastards think I'm sittin' this one out, you're sadly mistaken!" Arthur snapped, glaring at the doctor.

The two nurses looked from him to the doctor who looked irritated but sighed in defeat. "Fine, just don't get in the way."

Arthur looked down at his wife with a smile. "I'm here, sweetheart."

Sam took a few deep breaths. "You are late," she said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got held up at the farm and lost track of time," he replied sadly, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Mrs. Morgan. You need to push again," the doctor said.

Sam grunted and lifted her head, a pained expression on her face as she cried out. She squeezed Arthur's hand so hard he thought it might just break but he didn't care. He kissed her forehead again, telling her she was doing great.

"I see the head!" the doctor exclaimed. "Keep pushing, Mrs. Morgan!" Sam gave an energetic nod and growled loudly as she kept pushing. Her face started turning red as she held her breath, then she collapsed her head back and took a large inhale of breath. "Good. The baby's head is almost out. I think one more push should do it."

Sam shook her head and cried. "I can't push anymore," she sniffled.

"Yes you can, sweetheart," Arthur encouraged her. "You can do this Sam, just keep your eyes on me. Just one more push."

Sam looked at her husband and sniffled. "Okay..."

Sam lifted her head and gritted her teeth as she pushed again, not once taking her eyes off her husband. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a scream which tore Arthur's heart in two. Her eyes shut tightly and her head fell back again as she took long, deep breaths. Suddenly Arthur heard crying and he looked over to see the doctor holding a wet, squirming baby in his arms. Oh wow. he looked over at Sam with a proud smile.

"You did it, Sam. Look."

Sam lifted her head and looked down just as the doctor was cutting the umbilical cord. She burst into tears and started laughing. The nurses wrapped the baby up in a towel and started drying the baby off after the cut cord was clamped. The doctor smiled and looked at the couple.

"Congratulations. You have a son."

Arthur gave Sam a bunch of kisses on her cheek and temple before she turned her head to kiss him. "Sam, you did so good," Arthur uttered.

The nurses took the baby boy away for a moment while the doctor urged Sam to push once more to get the afterbirth out. Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. "I thought you said one more push would do it," she said.

The doctor chuckled. "I know, but that was for the baby. Now come on, push." Sam groaned again and Arthur watched as something came falling out of her. The doctor grabbed it and Arthur shuddered at the bloody, organ like thing that just came out of his wife. "Alright, let's stitch you up."

Sam lifted her head. "What are you stitching up?"

The doctor looked at her as he got up from his chair. "You tore a little bit when the baby came out, but that's perfectly normal."

Sam rolled her eyes and laid her head back down. "Great. More pain," she said.

One of the nurses swaddled the baby and came walking over while the doctor went to find his stitching kit. "Would you like to hold him, Mrs. Morgan?"

Sam nodded happily and Arthur adjusted her pillows some so she could sit up a bit. The nurse handed the baby boy to Sam and she cradled the little one in her arms. She started laughing happily.

"He has your eyes, babe," Sam said. "Hi there, little Hosea."

Arthur looked down at his son with a shit eating grin. The boy was _perfect_. Absolutely perfect. He had a mop of dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Hosea gurgled and cooed, trying to wipe his own eyes. Arthur laughed and gave Sam a kiss on the lips.

"You're a real champ," he said.

"Mrs. Morgan, the nurse should take the baby while I stitch you up," the doctor said. "Now, it's going to hurt but don't move."

Sam gave a nod and one of the nurses took Hosea away. Arthur held Sam's hand. "Just squeeze my hand if it hurts, alright?"

Sam nodded. She squeezed his hand almost instantly as the doctor went to work stitching her up. Sam growled and bit her lip but Arthur held her head with his free arm. He talked sweet nothings into her ear to keep her calm and soon the doctor was all finished. Sam took a deep breath in and the nurse holding Hosea approached Arthur.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"Gladly," Arthur replied. The nurse put Hosea gently into Arthur's arms and he smiled down at his son, feeling his heart burst with joy and love. "Hey there, buddy. How you doin'?"

Hosea merely grunted a few times and looked up at him. Arthur laughed as he rocked him back and forth. "Sam, you really..."

As Arthur looked up at Sam, he noticed she had fallen asleep. He smirked and the doctor went to his side. "That's to be expected. We should let her rest," be said, the nurses lowering Sam's legs out of the stirrups before covering her up with a sheet.

"What about my boy? Shouldn't she be, you know, feeding him?"

"We have a wet nurse on call. Or, if you prefer, we do have baby bottles and infant formula. That way, you can feed Hosea."

Arthur smiled. "I'd like to feed him. But, oh...I have a friend just outside. He's the one who brought her here. Can I...show him the baby first?"

"Of course."

Arthur thanked the doctor and then he exited the room with Hosea swaddled in his arms. Clint was just outside in a chair with Clarice in his lap when he saw Arthur come out. He picked up Clarice and stood, walking to Arthur. Arthur gave him the proud smile of a father.

"It's a boy," Arthur said. "I...I have a son."

Clint laughed and pat Arthur on the back before looking down at baby Hosea. "What a handsome fellow he is, Arthur. Congratulations."

Clarice looked down at the baby and chirped. "Thanks, Clint. For, well, everythin'," Arthur stated.

Clint grinned at Arthur. "You're welcome. But hey, I better get back to work."

"Yeah. Feel free to take the wagon, I'll come get it later."

Clarice jumped onto Arthur's shoulder, still looking down at Hosea. Clint clapped Arthur on the arm. "I'll do that, thanks. And give my love to Sam, okay?"

"Sure," Arthur said with a head nod.

Clint went to walk away but then he stopped. "Oh, you want me to take Clarice?"

"Naw, I got her. Thanks, though."

Clint gave him a nod and walked down the hall. Arthur walked back into the room and saw a nurse preparing a bottle. Clarice immediately chirped and the nurse looked at the monkey.

"Oh my. Sir, you can't-"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the woman and she immediately stopped talking. The doctor swirled around and saw Clarice, then he sighed with a chuckle. "It's alright, Patricia. The monkey can stay...as long as it behaves itself."

Arthur smiled and watched as the nurse brought him a bottle of infant formula. Arthur took the bottle and Clarice reached for it but Arthur pulled it away. "Ah ah, no, Clarice. This ain't for you."

Clarice whimpered and screeched, making Arthur sigh and roll his eyes. He gave the nurse the bottle back, reached into his satchel, pulled out a baby bottle full of water and handed it to Clarice. She took it happily and started sucking on it. Arthur grabbed the baby bottle back from the nurse and put the rubber nipple to Hosea's lips. The baby instantly latched on and began drinking. Arthur laughed at the sight. He walked over to Sam's bed and Clarice jumped down to sit by Sam's head.

The nurse showed Arthur how to burp the baby every so often. The first burp was a loud one and Arthur cackled. "That's my boy," he said with pride in his voice.

The little bottle was halfway drained when Hosea was finished. The nurse took the bottle away and smiled. "Would you like to learn how to change his nappy?"

"Oh, I already know how to do that. I uh, had a son before..." Arthur paused, not really able to finish that sentence.

The nurse nodded in understanding and walked away from Arthur. He looked at Clarice who had laid down and fallen asleep next to Sam's head. He chuckled at the sight before looking down at Hosea. The baby boy yawned and looked up at his father with half open eyes. The doctor came over and smiled.

"You have a beautiful son," he said.

"Thanks, doc." Arthur glanced at Sam. "When can I bring her home?"

"About four days. She needs to have minimum movement until then."

"I see," Arthur said. "And the boy here?"

"He can go home when she does. We have a nursery for newborns."

"Ah, good." Arthur found a chair and dragged it over to Sam's side before sitting in it with a groan. "She must be so exhausted from all this."

"Yes, that's to be expected, as I said. She uh, has quite a mouth on her, though."

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, she does. I can only imagine how much she was cursin'."


	77. The Ride Home

**Chapter 77: The Ride Home**

_Four days later..._

"That doctor is full of crap, Morgan!" Sam hissed from her bed while breastfeeding Hosea. "I _do not_ need to be on bed rest for a month!"

Arthur sighed, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Why's that?"

Sam emitted a low growl as she sat up more to glare at him. "Because..." she whispered. "I don't care what he says, nothing is going to fall out of me. That's not how the human body works."

"And you know this because?"

"I know this because in the future, women are up and about almost right after giving birth, and they only have to stay in the hospital for two days. The only restriction they have is no heavy lifting or rambunctious activities for six weeks."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. God damn this stubborn woman. "And you know this because?" he repeated.

"Had friends over the years who went through it all, Arthur."

Arthur took a long, deep breath. As much as he wanted to believe Sam, he didn't want to take any chances. Still, all the instructions the doctor laid out for them did sound a bit ridiculous. For example, Sam wasn't supposed to talk for a while so as not to "agitate her fragile mind" because "she's a woman, after all", was what the doctor had said. If the doctor knew anything about Sam, however, he'd know she was anything but fragile. Also, visitors weren't really allowed, the husband being no exception. Still, there was no chance in hell they'd be kicking him out of there.

Clarice started tugging on Arthur's ear and he scratched at her lazily. "But honey, being on bed rest don't sound so bad," Arthur said, trying his best to reason with her.

"Oh really? You mean not being able to walk for three weeks sounds fun to you?"

Arthur frowned and went to her, sitting on the side of the bed. "Alright, you make a good point. Just promise me you'll take it easy, sweetheart."

Sam nodded. "Of course I will. I can't even go back to work for six weeks anyway. Clint's made sure of that."

Arthur cocked his head to one side. "You plan on goin' back to work?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

Arthur didn't like the sound of that. As much as he liked Clint, he figured Sam would want to stay at home and take care of her child now that she was a mother. That's what women did, especially when they had a husband to provide for them. "Sam, why would you want to go back to work? You're a mother now. And I make money so-"

Sam narrowed her eyes which made him clamp his mouth shut. "So you're telling me no?"

"No, I ain't sayin' that. I just thought...now that you're a mother, you'd want to stay home and take care of Hosea."

Sam scoffed at him. "And why is that? Because that's all I'm good for now?"

"I ain't sayin' that, sweetheart, I just-"

"Don't you "sweetheart" me, Arthur Morgan! If I'd known how you felt about this, then I wouldn't have had my implant removed!"

Clarice squawked at the two of them before bouncing onto the bed. Arthur frowned at Sam like a puppy that had just been kicked. "You don't mean that, Sam."

Sam sighed as she switched Hosea to her other breast. "Yeah, I don't mean it. But...you can't possibly expect me to conform to this kind of...patriarchy bullshit. I wasn't raised like that. I was raised to be a hard working, independent woman and I love my job."

Clarice crawled over to Sam and sat by Hosea's feet, looking down at the baby's toes. Arthur huffed a breath and looked down at his feet, crossing his arms. "I just don't think it's right. I mean who would watch Hosea while you're workin'?"

"Well, I could ask one of the girls if you can't be fucking bothered to do it," Sam snarled bitterly.

"Now you're just puttin' words in my-"

The doctor came in with a small stack of papers in his hand. "Well, Mrs. Morgan, these are your dispatch papers. You are free to go."

Sam nodded and watched as nurses came in with a gurney. They got Sam all settled into it and Clarice jumped onto the gurney, looking down at Hosea from Sam's pillow. Arthur rubbed the back of his head and sighed in defeat. Now he'd made Sam mad. He hadn't meant to, but really, what had he expected? With the travel bag full of baby and mother supplies, he followed after Sam and the nurses outside to the wagon Arthur had set up. It was equipped with a mattress a blanket and a pillow to make her ride more comfortable. There was also a small bassinet to put Hosea in.

Arthur took his time lifting Sam up from the gurney to the wagon, cradling his wife in his arms tenderly. Mad or not, he was still going to take good care of her. Once Sam was settled in, he took Hosea and put him in the bassinet. Clarice jumped onto the wagon and climbed over to the passenger side, making Arthur chuckle. She loved riding up front. He thanked the doctor and nurses, paid the bill (which was a lot of money but worth it), grabbed the discharge papers and climbed into the driver's seat. He flicked the reins and set off to leave the hospital.

"I don't suppose we could go visit Clint and show off Hosea to my coworkers?" Sam asked.

Arthur had to bite his tongue to refrain from getting mad. "I reckon we could, but you ain't gettin' out of the wagon."

"The hell I'm not. I can walk around just fine!"

Arthur took a deep breath to keep himself calm. The doctor did warn him about her getting extremely cranky. "You know, I'm startin' to think maybe you shouldn't be talkin' after all. Doctor's orders and all that."

He heard Sam scoff loudly. "Then maybe you shouldn't say things that you know are gonna upset me, Morgan."

Arthur face palmed himself for saying what he just said. He was an idiot. "Look, just humor me, alright?"

"No, I will not humor you. I don't need to be treated like I'm made out of glass." Arthur turned a corner and he saw Cruise Bar down the street. They didn't look very busy. Clarice started bouncing up and down with excitement, chirping loudly as she climbed onto Arthur's arm. "What's she so excited about?"

"Maybe she thinks you're goin' to work. You know how much she loves that place."

Arthur stopped the wagon nearby and climbed into the back. As he was picking up Hosea, Sam started sitting up. "I want to go show off the baby."

Arthur frowned. Sam looked so exhausted. "Sam, you're tired. Please just relax."

"Don't tell me to fucking relax!" Sam snapped through gritted teeth. "If I don't get up and walk around, I'm going to rip someone's fucking head off!"

Arthur let out a mighty guffaw. "There she is."

Arthur saw Clint coming over to the wagon. "Hey there, Arthur," Clint said. "You swingin' by for a visit?"

"Yeah. Sam thought you might wanna see Hosea before we head home."

Clint poked his head over the wagon and looked at Sam. "And how are you doin'?"

Sam scowled. "I'm not allowed to move, apparently."

Clint looked worried as Arthur got out of the wagon. "Why? Were there complications?"

"No. Just...the idiots think important parts will fall out of me if I walk around. I'm supposed to be on bed rest for a month."

Clint's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. And I'm not supposed to be talking because "I'm a woman" and it might "agitate my fragile mind"."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "That part, I don't agree with. And I don't reckon her lady parts will fall out, neither, but I do believe she needs some rest," Arthur explained.

"He won't let me walk around, Clint. Please tell him how soon a woman is allowed to walk around in the future after giving birth."

Clint raised a brow at Arthur. "Maybe like an hour?"

Arthur's eyebrows lifted up high. "It ain't that I don't believe it, but...I'm still concerned. I mean...look at her. Doesn't she look tired?"

Clint took a gander at Sam and frowned. "Yeah, she does."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "That's because I've had to feed Hosea every four god damn hours."

"Well, we got an alternative for that, Sam," Arthur pointed out.

"But breast milk is so much better for him than formula."

"We could hire a wet nurse."

"I'm not lettin' Hosea suck on some strange bitch's tits."

Clint and Arthur laughed hard at that one. Clint took a look at Hosea and smiled. "He sure is cute."

Hosea gurgled and grunted, sleeping in Arthur's arms. "You know I have to wear a diaper too?" Sam told Clint.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to be bleeding for a while and therefore must wear a diaper of my own. I suppose it's nature's way of making up for the fact that I haven't bled for nine months."

Clint laughed once more. "You're funny."

There was a sudden large gust of wind, so Clarice chirped a little and started fussing about with Hosea's blanket. Arthur chuckled. "I think she's tryin' to cover him up more."

"You have a very smart monkey, Sam," Clint said.

"Yeah. Capuchins are supposed to be very smart, like a toddler. She's just lookin' out for her little brother, is all."

Arthur laughed. "Little brother, huh?"

"Sure, why not? She's our baby too."

Arthur nodded, agreeing with that. "Alright, well, we better get goin'."

Clint said his goodbyes and jogged over to his bar. Once Hosea was settled in his bassinet, Arthur climbed back into the driver's seat and snapped the reins lightly. Clarice jumped down to the passenger side and went rummaging through Arthur's satchel for treats. He didn't really mind it because she did it all the time. Clarice pulled out some nuts and began chowing down.

"You okay back there?" Arthur asked Sam. When she didn't answer, he looked back. She was asleep. He smirked to himself, knowing he was right about her being exhausted. "Momma's asleep, Clarice."

Clarice chirped as she ate the nuts, seemingly not paying attention to what Arthur was saying. He drove the wagon out of Pape'ete at a slow pace so he wouldn't jostle Sam out of her sleep. He was anxious, though. He wanted to get her home and into bed. He'd spent all his time at the hospital with her except to come back and announce to everyone that Sam had the baby. Everyone was excited to finally meet the newest member of their hodge family. Arthur had a lot of time to think on this, but he hoped he could do right by his son and Sam. He often thought of Isaac and Eliza. He wouldn't make that same mistake twice. He was going to protect his wife and son, now and for always.

When Arthur pulled into Kilgore Farm, it was late in the day and the sun was beating down on them. Sweat had accumulated on Arthur's neck and brow. The first person to see them was Charles who had just walked out of the stables. Charles gave him a wave as Arthur stopped the wagon by him.

"So, how'd it go?" Charles asked.

"Fine. Sam and little Hosea are asleep," Arthur replied.

Charles nodded and crossed his arms. "Need help gettin' them inside?"

"Sure. Thank you, Charles."

Charles climbed up to the passenger side and chuckled when he saw Clarice. "Hey, little one."

Charles picked up Clarice, sat down and put her on his head. She immediately started grooming his black hair. Arthur laughed and got Orion to start moving. Once they got to his and Sam's little bungalow, Arthur and Charles grabbed Sam and Hosea from their beds. Sam groaned and opened her eyes lazily.

"Mmm, are we home yet?" she inquired.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Sam, in her sleepy state, put her arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur got off the wagon, walked to the front of their house, opened the door and ambled in. He looked around the place, liking the new addition they'd made. There was a separate bedroom now that would act as a nursery. Arthur placed Sam on the bed and covered her up. Charles walked in with Hosea with a big grin.

"He's a handsome fella, Arthur," Charles said.

Arthur hummed and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead before him and Charles left the house so she could sleep. As they walked out, they were surrounded by practically everybody. Clarice was still on Charles' head. Arthur put a finger to his lips.

"Y'all gotta be quiet. Sam's asleep," he whispered. People got to hold Hosea one at a time, billing and cooing and talking about how beautiful he was. During all this, Hosea woke up and started fussing, then he started crying. Arthur quickly took him out of John's arms and smelled him. Oh boy. "Ah, the boy needs to be changed. Can someone hand me the travel bag from the wagon?"

Abigail grabbed it and handed it to Arthur. Arthur thanked her, told people he'd be right back, then he walked back into the house to change his son's cloth diaper. He went into the nursery and put the wailing baby on the changing table. In the midst of taking off the dress shirt that Hosea was wearing, Sam came waltzing into the room with a yawn.

"Mmm, did he go poo?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," Arthur replied with a head nod. "Why ain't you in bed?"

"His crying woke me up."

Arthur frowned as he unraveled the cloth diaper. Hosea was still causing such a fuss. "Ah, sorry."

"Don't be." Sam walked over and watched as Arthur wiped the baby's butt down with a wet cloth nappy. "You're pretty good at this."

Arthur smirked a little. "I've done this before. With Isaac."

"Oh."

Arthur tossed the soiled diaper and nappy into a laundry bin and wrapped Hosea's butt up with a new one. "He's just so..."

"Precious?"

"Yeah."

Arthur chuckled and put the dress shirt back on. By this time, Hosea had started calming down now that he was clean. The blonde haired blue eyed baby looked up at his father and actually made a quick smile before cooing. Arthur felt his heart melt at this and he picked up his son, holding him against his chest and rocking him to and fro. Arthur looked at his wife and smiled brightly.

"We have a son, Sam."

"I know," Sam replied, giggling. "God, look at that mop of hair."

"Yeah. Heh heh, there's so much of it."

Sam rubbed her hand on the baby's head gently before giving him a kiss on the forehead, then she gave her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered.

"Me too. But...I guess it is a little unfair to make you not go back to work. I know you love it and it makes you happy."

"Well, maybe I can ask Clint to reduce my hours when I start working again. That way, Hosea won't be without his mommy for too long."

"Well, we'll figure somethin' out, sweetheart," Arthur drawled.

"Where's Clarice?"

"Oh, Charles has her. I was supposed to bring the baby back out so everyone could have a chance to fawn over him."

Sam chuckled lightly and sighed. "Well, you better get on out there. I'm going back to bed."

Arthur raised a brow in surprise. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fucking exhausted, babe."

Arthur laughed, gave her a kiss and both of them walked out of the nursery. Sam went back to bed and covered herself up as Arthur left the hut. Everyone was still outside waiting for him. He let the rest of the group hold the baby and Hosea, despite being only four days old, was sucking up all the attention. Clarice chirped and went back to Arthur's shoulder once the baby was given back to him. She tilted her head and began chirping at the baby. Hosea's only response was a gurgle and a coo.

After everyone had seen little Hosea, Arthur brought him back inside the house and to the nursery to put him in his crib. He was asleep. Arthur kissed his head and put him down in the crib, then he left the room and shut the door to go check on Sam. She was on her side, curled up in the fetal position with her hair down. Sam looked like an angel. Arthur pulled out his journal, sat down on the bed and started drawing her.

* * *

_I can't decide whether or not to make this the last chapter in the story, so...yeah. Let me know if you want me to keep going?_


	78. Seven Years Later

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 78: Seven Years Later**

_May, 1907_

Sam woke up with a start and sat up. Clarice was jumping on the bed, screeching and chirping. Sam started chuckling and rubbed her eyes.

"Ugh, you silly girl. You want your breakfast, I take it?" Sam asked rhetorically.

Arthur rolled over on his side and grumbled into the pillow. "Why does she do this every mornin'? She's worse than a god damn rooster."

Sam got out of bed with a laugh. "Oh, admit it. You like it."

"I most certainly do not," Arthur mumbled with irritation in his voice.

Sam giggled and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, reaching for the fruit bowl in one of the cupboards. Clarice followed on her hind legs.

"Okay, Clarice. What'll it be today? Banana? Mango? Breadfruit?" Clarice chirped as she jumped on the counter, looking right at the banana. "Hmm, good choice, sweetie."

Sam peeled the banana and gave it to the monkey to eat. Another door opened and Sam looked over to see Hosea walking out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "Momma, Tiffany wet the bed again," he said in a groggy voice.

Sam sighed and walked over to him. "Okay, I'll deal with that. You just find yourself some breakfast."

Hosea nodded with a yawn and stumbled over to the kitchen. Sam walked into the bedroom to see her three-year-old Tiffany bouncing on her bed. The girl's bottom was covered in piss. Sam shook her head. "I don't know why you're happy. You're all covered in pee."

Tiffany stopped bouncing and frowned. "Sowwy, Mommy. I just..." Tiffany threw up her hands in disgust. "I had to pee."

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. "It's okay. These things happen. But why didn't you go to the potty like everyone else?"

Tiffany pouted. "Because Scarlet told me...she told me a poo monster would come and get me if I used the potty."

Sam blinked and crossed her arms. "Oh really?" She looked over at her sleeping five-year-old. "Well, she and I are gonna have a talk later, but for right now, let's get you changed."

Tiffany clapped her hands and giggled. "Yes. Change me, Mommy. I would...I would vewy much appwe...appwe...ugh! I'd like it!"

Sam laughed and picked up her little girl. She got Tiffany out of her wet clothes and put her into new ones, then she took the sheets off her bed and bundled them up, putting them in a laundry basket. She'd have to wash those later. Arthur came into the bedroom with two cups of coffee.

"Our son is raidin' the pantry," Arthur said with a chuckle. "And I heard this little one wet the bed again."

Tiffany ran and clung to Arthur's leg, looking up at him with her hazel puppy dog eyes. "I'm sowwy, Daddy. But the poo monster is after my butt."

Sam snorted into her hand, breaking into a fit of laughter, and Arthur arched a brow. "The poo monster wants your butt?"

"Yes. From the potty."

"Yeah, Scarlet told her all about that," Sam said with amusement in her voice.

Arthur cackled and handed Sam a cup of coffee. "Scarlet is such a trouble maker."

Sam took it and smiled. "I have no idea where she gets it from."

As Sam took a sip of her coffee, Arthur went to wake up Scarlet but Tiffany was still clinging to his leg. "Daddy! Keep going!" she shouted.

This is when Scarlet started waking up. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. "Tiffany, stop screamin'. I'm tryin' to sleep."

Arthur chuckled, sat on the bed and shook Scarlet by the shoulder a bit. "No no, it's time to get up. C'mon, your momma is gonna start breakfast soon."

"Ugh, just five more minutes, Daddy..."

Sam chuckled and reached out for Tiffany. "C'mon, girlie girl. You can help me fix up breakfast."

Tiffany removed herself from Arthur as he kept trying to get Scarlet to wake up. She ran to her mother and held her hand while Sam drank more coffee and walked into the kitchen. She immediately started making breakfast. It took her a while but she finally finished, having put oatmeal, cut up mangoes, chai seeds, cranberries, acai and coconut flakes in six bowls made out of coconut. Sam also squeezed some orange juice and poured it into a pitcher. Hosea and her brought everything to the table and soon everyone was sitting down and digging into breakfast. Even Clarice had her own bowl and was digging into it with a spoon. Sam had no clue how this animal had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"This is really good, Sam," Arthur said. "How'd you come up with this?"

"Oh. Tanetoa gave me the recipe," Sam replied with a grin.

"Really? Well, give him my thanks when you see him at work."

"Mommy, can we get a puppy?" Tiffany asked.

Sam eyed her then looked at Arthur. "You know she's just gonna keep asking until she gets what she wants, babe."

Arthur studied his wife and raised an eyebrow before looking at Tiffany. "Hmm. I dunno, kid. I'll have to discuss it with your mother."

"Well, I want a bloodhound," Scarlet said. "I want to train him to help me hunt."

"Bloodhounds are stupid," Tiffany said. "And ugly."

"They are not!"

"Are too!

"Are not!

"Are too!"

"Ladies, ladies," Arthur said. "No fightin' at the table."

Tiffany stuck out her tongue at Scarlet and Scarlet made a face at her before they both went back to eating. Once the family had finished their food, Sam took the bowls away and threw them in the sink.

"Mommy, can I come with you to work today?" Tiffany asked.

Sam frowned. "I don't think so. You'll just get bored."

Tiffany "awed" and made a sad face. "But I wanna!"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before kneeling down in front of the girl wearing a light blue dress. "Honey, I wish you could come, but it's not appropriate for you to come, okay?"

Tiffany frowned and lowered her head. "...Okay."

"Why don't you have Clarice with you guys today? I trust you to not let her wander off." Not that Sam thought she would, but the forest was dangerous for an animal.

Tiffany lifted her head with her eyes lighting up. "Okay! Thank you, Mommy!"

Tiffany wrapped her arms around Sam excitedly and Sam laughed as she hugged her youngest child. "You're welcome. Now why don't you and your sister and brother go out and play?"

Clarice came bounding up to them and Tiffany picked her up. "We're gonna...we're gonna have fun today, Clarice!"

Clarice chirped and tilted her head around to look at Sam. Sam snickered and scratched under the monkey's chin. "Now you be a good girl, the both of you."

Once all the kids were dressed in their day clothes, the children all left the house with Clarice to go find Jack to play with. Sam looked out the door at them and smiled. Arthur came up from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Mmm, baby girl...come with me to the bedroom."

Sam chuckled and turned around to kiss him. "Mmm, somebody is hungry, I take it?"

Arthur nodded feverishly, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her desperately. Sam laughed into his mouth and shut the house door. Arthur pinned her against the wall and lifted her night gown, putting his finger into her slit. "I don't think I can wait for the bedroom."

Sam agreed and started unbuttoning his pants. She pulled them open and his hard member came flopping out. Arthur raised her night gown higher before lifting her up against the wall. Sam put her legs around him and he entered her immediately, making her cry out. He began rolling his hips against her, holding her up by her ass. Arthur buried his face into the crook of her neck before biting it hard. This made Sam yelp in surprise. "Fuck, Arthur, be careful!"

Arthur shook his head with a laugh. "Not a god damn chance."

He thrusted harder into her and Sam's body started jerking from the force of him before they went back to kissing each other. Her hips bucked against him which encouraged him to pick up the pace. Sam felt a warm feeling in her nether regions and she gasped into his mouth. Soon Sam came undone and she clenched around his cock. Sweat was beading off them and their breaths were shallow and ragged while Arthur kept pounding into her. Soon he grunted loudly and gave her one final push before pulling out and setting her down. They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, holding each other.

"That was so good," Sam said with a quiet laugh.

"Uh huh," Arthur spoke breathlessly before putting himself back inside his pants. "Did you come?"

Sam chuckled softly. "You know I did, babe."

Arthur reached under her gown and started kneading her clit. "You want more?"

Sam nodded her head before arching it back and looking up at the ceiling. She felt Arthur knead her more vigorously and Sam moaned loudly. It didn't take long for her to have another orgasm, but Arthur didn't stop. Eventually he got on his knees and went under her gown to lick her nub. Sam felt him insert two fingers and she rubbed his head with both hands, grasping her night shift tightly.

"You're so good to me, Arthur," she groaned.

Suddenly the door burst open and Arthur quickly got to his feet. Scarlet looked around the door at them and blinked. "Mommy, Tiffany won't let me play with Clarice."

Sam took a few shallow breaths. "Well you tell her I said to share Clarice."

Scarlet nodded triumphantly but then she took a close look at her parents. "Why are you sweating and breathing so hard?"

Sam felt heat rush to her cheeks. "We was just...um..."

"I was kissin' your momma," Arthur interjected.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Ew." And with that, the child left.

Sam snorted and shoved Arthur playfully. "You didn't have to tell her that.".

"What? It's not like I told here _where_ I was kissin' you," he said with a smirk.

Sam squinted her eyes at him with a grin. "You're such a bad man, Arthur Morgan."

Arthur gave her a devilish smile. "I'm your bad man, Samantha Morgan, and I ain't done with you yet." He ducked back down under her night shift and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

Sam was juggling glasses at work to impress the customers. It was one of many trick that Clint had taught all of his employees. It was impressive, to say the least. When they had asked about Clarice, though, she said she was taking the day off. She was then making a drink for another customer when she noticed a man watching her from afar. Or perhaps he was just curious about the bar. Sam shrugged it off as nothing, at least at first. As the minutes went by, though, she started developing a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ah, mon ami!" she heard Charles Châtenay say.

Sam smiled and shook his hand. "Hey Charles, how's it hangin'?"

Charles laughed. "It is good. Pour me a brandy, merci. How are Arthur and the children?"

Sam pulled out a glass and some brandy, pouring it into the glass. "They're good. Really good."

"And the farm?"

"Prospering. We've been the biggest competitor for the Pape'ete Market for quite some time now."

"Ah, that is good." Charles took a drink of his brandy and smiled. "And where is your monkey Clarice?"

"Oh, she's at home today. Tiffany wanted to play with her."

"Ah."

Sam poured him some more brandy. "How is your art coming along? Have you run out of married women to woo yet?"

Charles barked with laughter. "No, I have not. They are abundant on this island." He took another drink and set the glass down. "Mon ami, I must tell you something."

Sam nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Charles leaned forward. "There was a man, a U.S. Federal Marshal who came by my studio yesterday looking for you."

Sam's blood ran cold and she blanched. "What? What did he want?"

"He did not say. Of course, I said I did not know you, but...I would keep an eye open for strange men, mon ami."

Sam looked off in the distance. The strange guy who'd been watching her was gone. She looked back at Charles and nodded. "Thanks, Charles."

Charles paid for his brandy and sighed. "Well, I must get back to my studio. You be careful, yes?"

"I will. Thanks again."

Charles left and Sam felt as if she was going to be sick. Clint came walking up to her. "You alright?"

She shook her head to clear it. "Yeah. Just uh...do you mind if I took my break early?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Sam left the bar and went to Orion. She went straight to the post office, looking behind her back as she went. She saw the strange man not too far behind her. Shit. She was being followed. She passed by the post office and went to the restaurant district. She hitched up Orion and started walking. She made a sudden right turn into an alley and walked down until she made another right into a dead end, pressing her back to the wall. This was not good. How did the fucking law even know about her? The man turned the corner and she grabbed him by the collar, taking him by surprise as she turned and pushed him against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you and why in the god damn hell are you following me?!" Sam demanded.

The man guffawed, holding up his arms in surrender. "Oh ho ho, quite a mouth on you, huh?"

Sam studied the man. He had pox Mark's and scars on his face and he had black hair, kept high and tight with the sides shaved. He had a slim build and had light brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"U.S Marshal Andrew Milton. I've been looking for you, Miss Burke. Or should I say Mrs. Morgan?"

Sam did her best to keep a straight face, but all she could do was glare at the man. "My name is Mrsm Callahan. Why are you following me?"

"Because...about eight years ago, a woman matching your description was seen on the outskirts of Blackwater stealing a stash of a large amount of cash."

Sam raised a brow, letting the man go. "I have no idea what you mean. And that's an awful long time to be chasing somebody."

"It was about one hundred fifty thousand dollars that went missing. Part of it, I assume, was from a ferry heist back in 1899. I've been pursuing you, Arthur Morgan, and Dutch van der Linde for quite some time now."

Shit. Shit shit shit. Sam felt tempted to slice this man's throat right there, but she couldn't. Not in broad daylight. Then again, they were very well hidden within the alleys. But would there be consequences to her actions? Would more marshals come looking for their fallen comrade when he didn't report in?

"I don't know an Arthur Morgan or a Dutch van der Linde, Officer Milton. I believe you're mistaken."

The man gave her a sickly looking smirk and she felt her skin crawl. "Oh, I must be, then. Good day to you, Mrs. Callahan."

The man left and once he turned the corner, Sam tried to get her heart to stop beating so hard. She sunk to the ground and held her knees to her chest. What the fuck was she going to do?

* * *

The sun was low in the sky while Arthur was picking limes from a tree. It was harvest season for limes and other fruits. He'd just got done filling a basket and climbing down from his ladder when he checked the time. It was 4:30. Sam was probably at home making dinner by now. Arthur put his basket in the wagon.

"That should be the last of it, Javier," Arthur said. "At least for now."

Javier clapped Arthur on the back. "Good. I'll see you when I get back from town."

Javier got into the driver's seat and drove off. Arthur left the lime orchard to go across the large lawn of the farm toward his house. When he got there, he announced himself after opening the door.

"Sam? You here?"

No response. The kids' bedroom door opened and Scarlet's face appeared. "Hi, Daddy. Clarice, Tiffany and I...we're having a tea party. You want some tea?"

Arthur chuckled, removing his hat and setting it on the kitchen table. "Sure."

Arthur walked to the bedroom and looked in. Clarice was in a red frilly dress and he laughed. "You girls dressed Clarice, huh?"

Clarice came running and jumped up on Arthur, chirping so loud it made their ears hurt. Tiffany and Scarlet covered their ears. "Ow! Clarice, stop it!" Tiffany shouted.

Clarice started nudging her face into Arthur's neck and he chuckled deeply from the affection. "Calm down, girl," he said, scratching her back. "I know you're excited but you're hurtin' everyone's ears."

Arthur came to sit on the floor in front of the quaint white tea table on the floor. The girls were dressed up in their Sunday's best of blue and yellow dresses. Scarlet took the tea pot and "poured" tea into Arthur's white cup.

"Would you like a cucumber sandwich, Daddy?" Scarlet asked.

"Sure," he said, taking the cup and pretending to drink his tea. "Has Mommy come home yet?"

"No," Tiffany said. "Maybe...maybe she is working late, Daddy."

Arthur nodded. "Well, maybe.

Tiffany patted an empty seat. "Come here, Clarice. You must drink your tea."

Clarice came back over and sat in the chair, grasping the cup and drinking from it. When nothing came out, she screeched.

"Oh calm down, Clarice," Scarlet said. "It's...it's pretend." She looked over at Arthur. "Daddy, what have I told you about when drinking tea?"

Arthur paused. "Um, I dunno. What?"

Scarlet sighed. "Hold out your pinky. It's fancy."

Arthur chuckled into his cup and did as he was told. There was a loud knock on the front door and Arthur got up. "Excuse me, ladies."

The girls giggled and Arthur left to open the door. It was Miss Grimshaw and she was holding out a letter, looking quite grim. "You got a special delivery, Mr. Callahan."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Callahan?" He took the letter and opened it, reading it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Callahan,_

_I have decided to spend the night in Pape'ete at the Tara Tahiti Lodge. I met an acquaintance of ours, one who has finally tracked us down after eight years on account of all the money we had accumulated before coming to Tahiti, which I think was rather greedy of him. He was quite sad that we hadn't alerted him of our departure from Saint Denis all those years ago. Please give my love to the children._

_Always Yours,_

_Mrs. Callahan_

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. "Fuck."


	79. The Hotel

**Chapter 79: The Hotel**

Arthur folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. "Alright, I need to go tell Dutch," he said to Grimshaw.

"Good idea. I'll stay here with the kids," Susan said.

"Thanks. They're havin' a tea party in their room if you wanna join in."

Susan chuckled lightly. "Domestic life suits you, Mr. Morgan."

"Heh heh, it sure does." Arthur left the house and jogged over to the main house. He ran up the steps and opened the door. "Dutch!" Arthur shouted.

Molly was in the sitting room sewing when she raised her head, frowning at the look on his face. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Just got a letter from Sam. We got trouble. Dutch!"

Dutch appeared at the top of the stairs. "Arthur? What's goin' on?"

Arthur ran up the stairs and handed him the letter. "Read."

Dutch opened it and began to read. As he did, his brow furrowed. "Shit," he said when he was done. "Shit!"

"I know. What do we do, Dutch?" Arthur asked him.

"Well, one of us needs to go into town and figure out who this "acquaintance" is, but at least Sam did good keepin' it vague."

"Yeah." Arthur scratched the nape of his neck. "But what if this guy knows what we look like?"

"You're right. We'll have to send someone else. Someone this man might not recognize."

"Maybe Charles? If he runs into trouble, he'll be able to handle it."

"Good idea. Have him go to the hotel and find Sam, see what's goin' on. Go find him, would you please?" Dutch said, handing him back the letter.

Arthur gave Dutch a nod before heading down the stairs and bursting out the door. He immediately went to the orchards looking for Charles.

* * *

Sam was holed up in her little hotel room, lying down on the bed with her arms stretched across her face. She hoped the boy she sent to Kilgore Farm with that letter was okay and hadn't been followed. Sam was worried about what this meant for her family. Would they have to leave again? Where would they go? They certainly couldn't go back to America. It was too risky. Could they leave to another island maybe, or would Milton still find them?

Time seemed to stretch on and in her musings, Sam's eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep. She dreamed about the beach and saw her children and Arthur making sand castles. It made her smile. The wind was blowing on a sunny day, palm trees bowing over full of coconuts, seagulls flying above and calling out to the sea. The sand was warm between her toes.

"You could leave this all behind, you know," someone said. "Go back to your time."

Sam turned toward the voice. It was the buck. She hadn't seen him in years. She crossed her arms and scoffed. "And leave my family behind? No thank you."

The buck chuckled. "I thought as much."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course." The buck looked at her family. "You've been busy, I see."

Sam chuckled. "You know, I never even bothered to ask...why did you send me back in time?"

The buck looked at her as if he was smiling. "Because you and Arthur needed each other."

Sam huffed out a sigh. "That's it? Not because I needed to change the past or something like that?"

"Nope. Just that you and Arthur needed each other." The buck looked back on the scene at the beach. "You sure you don't want to go back? Last chance..."

Sam shook her head. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I won't be coming around after this."

"Oh. Well then...I guess this is goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye, Sam."

The buck gave her one last glance before bounding away into the forest. Light suddenly flashed and blinded Sam's vision.

Sam shot up out of bed when she heard knocking on the door. She quickly got up and walked to the door to answer it. It was Charles Smith. "Oh. Hi Charles. Come in," she said, clearing the doorway for him.

Charles walked in, a grave expression on his face as he shut the door. "We got your letter. Who did you run into?" he asked, his back now to Sam.

"Officer Andrew Milton. Ring any bells?"

Charles swirled around to face her. "Well, there was a Pinkerton detective who went by that name. Did he have pox markings on his face? Scars?"

"As a matter of fact, he did."

"Shit." Charles rubbed his face and sighed. "What did he say?"

"Something about someone looking like me stealing the money from Blackwater. That he's been looking for Arthur, Dutch and I for a long time. He mostly seemed interested in me, but probably because he thinks I'll lead him to Arthur and Dutch. That's why I'm staying here for the time being."

"Good. That's smart."

"He knows where I work, Charles. He was there spying on me."

"Great," Charles said sarcastically. "Was he alone?"

"As far as I know. What do we do? I can't stay here forever but I can't come home, either," Sam said worriedly.

"We'll figure something out. Dutch will have a plan, I'm sure. In the meantime," Charles said, handing her a revolver and a box of bullets, "take this. You might need it."

"Thank you, Charles."

Charles walked to the door and opened it. "It's gonna be fine, Sam."

Charles left and Sam sat on the bed, fidgeting with her hands. What was she going to do? As she loaded her gun, shoved it into the back of her pants and pocketed the box of ammo, she decided to leave the hotel and go drinking at her work. Clint might know what to do, although he had no idea what her life was like between being sent back in time and leaving for Tahiti. Not all the details, at least. He didn't know that she'd killed and robbed people and that her people were once a gang of outlaws. She'd never had the guts to tell him out of fear of being judged or even fired. When she mounted on Orion, nervousness crept into the back of her mind as she rode down the street in the direction of Cruise Bar. She tried to think of what she could possibly say to her boss.

Once she got there, Sam tethered her horse and walked to the bar. Her palms were sweaty as the evening air brushed against her. It was busy at the bar but she didn't care. She just wanted to get drunk. Scott noticed her and have her a smile.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" he asked. When he saw the look on her face, his smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

Sam sat on an empty stool and put her face in her hands. "I need a drink. Bad."

Scott nodded and brought out a shot glass, filling it with whiskey. Sam immediately downed it and asked for a refill. She got it and repeated the motion of drinking it. Scott sighed and handed her the bottle. "Here, just take the damn thing," he said.

Sam nodded and grabbed it, pouring herself another drink. "Thanks."

She drank another shot and Scott threw a cloth over his shoulder, leaning on the counter. "What's wrong?"

"If I told you, you'd judge me," she said.

Scott laughed lightly. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

Sam poured and drank, poured and drank. "It is that bad, Scott. I...someone is after me."

Scott's brown eyes narrowed and he looked around. "Who's after you?"

"Someone from my past, man."

"An old boyfriend?"

"Ha! I wish," Sam laughed, pouring another drink and shooting it down her throat. "God damn, that burns."

Clint came walking up with a grin. "Hey Sam. Long night?"

Scott leaned into Clint's personal space. "She said someone is after her," he mumbled.

Clint's eyes went wide and he blinked at Sam. "Who's after you?"

"I can't tell you. I can only tell you that it's bad. It's bad for me, for Arthur, for Dutch...for everybody." Sam took another shot and started really feeling the whiskey hit her. "I'm in deep shit, Clint."

Clint looked around and asked Scott to take over at the bar, then he lifted the counter top and took Sam's arm. She stumbled a little and he righted her. They went to the beach nearby and sat on a bench. "Okay Sam. Who is after you?"

Sam bent over and held her face. "Please don't fire me over this. I really love my job."

Clint sighed and rubbed her back but stopped. "Sam, why do you have a gun? Who is after you?"

"A United States Marshal."

"...What? Why?"

"Because...I...stole a lot of money. I stole it so everyone could leave the states and come here to start over."

"You what?"

Sam sat up straight, not daring to look at her boss. "In the first four months I spent in this time, Clint, I ended up killing and robbing people. Everyone at Kilgore Farm...we were all outlaws. We were on the run from the law and Dutch had a huge stash of money hidden near a town called Blackwater. He sent me to go get it and I was almost killed for that money, Clint."

Clint removed his hand and sat back. "You being serious right now?"

"I am. And I was being followed today, on my break. The marshal and I had words."

Clint sighed and looked at Sam. "You know what, Sam? I have a secret, too."

Sam glanced over at her friend. "Yeah?"

"...I've killed people."

Sam's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yeah. I was in the mafia. Had to do a lot of bad things to good people."

Sam was stunned. Her boss, Clint, an owner of a bar in Tahiti, had been a mobster? That was very surprising. "I had...no idea."

Clint laughed. "Of course you didn't, but I had no idea about you, either."

Sam rested an elbow on the back of the bench. "So...were you like, a strong man or something?"

"You could say that. I was a street level criminal. After a while, I wanted to get out of it, but the boss...well, let's just say you can't really get out of that sort of thing without ending up in a body bag."

"Wow," Sam said with arched eyebrows. "So...I suppose being sent back in time was a blessing?"

"Yeah, it was. It was really confusing at first, but...well, you know all about that." Clint turned to her, crossing his fingers in his lap. "Sam, even though the marshal is here, he can't personally arrest you or anyone. Not legally, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with a quizzical brow.

"He'd have to have permission not only from his government but from the French government too. And even so, the local police would have to make the arrest and then turn you over. In short, he'd have to go through a lot of red tape to get any of you. And I'll tell you right now, I'm willing to bet if he had permission to do that, he would have had you arrested by now."

"How do you even know all that?"

"I had to help a guy escape to Canada once. A U.S federal officer chased us down but he couldn't make the arrest stick for those very reasons."

"Okay, but if he doesn't have permission, how does he expect to get any of us?"

Clint frowned. "If he's ambitious enough, he might hire some goons to kidnap you and torture you for information before putting you on a boat."

Sam shivered. "Fuck."

Clint looked around. "I think it's best for you not to go home in case you get followed."

"I know. I'm staying at a hotel here in town."

Clint gave her a frown. "Okay, but wait until closing time before you go. I'll escort you to the hotel. You shouldn't be wandering the streets by yourself, especially at night." Clint stood up and offered his hand. Sam took it and was pulled up. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna contact some friends of mine. See if they can watch over you when I can't until this fucker can be dealt with."

Sam raised a brow. "Friends, huh?"

Clint shrugged. "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

Sam sighed and covered her face. "Clint, I'm sorry. You shouldn't get involved in this."

Clint removed her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Sam, you and Arthur are family to me and if there's one thing I learned from the mafia, it's that families take care of their own."

Sam buried her face into his chest, fighting back her tears. Even though Sam was pretty tall for a woman, Clint towered over her like she was small. "Thank you, Clint."

The two released each other and walked back to the bar. Sam felt a hell of a lot better. She sat down at the stool and felt good enough to converse with the other customers. Time went by fast as Sam continued drinking but then Clint had to caught her off, reminding her that she needed to stay sober for a very good reason. Closing time came faster than Sam expected and she helped close up the bar, then she walked to Orion and mounted up. Clint had his own horse, a Belgian Draft named Gregory. They trotted through the town until they got to the Tara Tahiti Lodge. Clint escorted her up the steps to her room, making sure the room was empty.

"Do you want me to spend the night?" Clint asked. "I could sleep on the couch."

"No, that's okay. I should be good. Thanks, though."

Clint nodded and left the room. Sam put her revolver under her pillow and climbed into bed, not bothering to take off her clothes in case she needed to leave immediately. As much as she tried to sleep, Sam kept tossing and turning. She was too much on alert to sleep, so she decided to sit in a chair facing the door with her gun. No one was going to catch her off guard tonight. However, she must have dozed off because the sudden click of her hotel room being unlocked jolted her awake, making her aim at the door. It creaked open and a silhouette came through the door and Sam clicked the hammer back.

"Do _not _move, mother fucker, or I'll blow your god damn brains out," she said with a growl.

"Sam, it's me," Arthur said.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, putting the hammer back into place and lowering her gun. "Jesus Christ, Arthur. What the hell are you doing here? Who's watching the kids?"

"I came to check on you," Arthur said as he crept in and shut the door, locking it behind him. "And Karen's watching the kids."

Sam lit a candle to bring some light into the room. "But you shouldn't be here. What if Milton is watching and he recognizes you?"

"Then I'll kill him if he tries anythin', sweetheart. You ain't gotta worry about that."

Sam got up and practically ran to her husband, embracing him into a hug. "Oh Arthur..."

Arthur kissed her softly and held her close. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You been here this whole time?"

"No, I went to work. Clint and I had a very illuminating discussion."

She felt Arthur tense up. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, it's not my place to tell you, but let's just say he's got connections."

"What kind of connections?"

"The bodyguard kind."

Arthur chuckled into her hair. "I feel there's more to this, but I ain't gonna pry."

Sam buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Clint also said Milton can't personally arrest us as it might cause an international incident, and that he'd have to go through a lot of red tape to be able to sanction us getting arrested by the local police."

"How the hell does he even know that?"

"Don't ask me how he knows."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her temple. "Okay."

Suddenly the door burst open and the couple separated, aiming their guns and shooting. A body collapsed to the ground but more men came in. Sam and Arthur shot them down too. They ducked behind the bed as they were being shot at, then they got out of cover and shot at the door.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sam shouted.

"I don't know!" Arthur shouted back.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

More shots were fired between the two groups of enemies, but soon it all ceased. Arthur and Sam both poked their heads up to look for more bad guys. There were none.

"Alright, we gotta get outta here," Arthur said. "Were you hit?"

"No," Sam said breathlessly. "You?"

"No."

"Good." They both got up. "We should get outta here. Someone would've heard all this."

Arthur agreed and grabbed Sam's hand before running with her out of the room.


	80. The Drekoni

**Chapter 80: The Drekoni**

It was raining when Sam and Arthur rapidly and loudly knocked on Clint's bungalow door. It took a few minutes of pounding before Clint opened the door sleepily. He rubbed his face with one hand and looked at them both with his eyes only half open. "Sam, Arthur...what's goin' on?"

"We were attacked at the hotel," Sam said hurriedly.

"Shit." Clint sighed and opened the door more. "Come in."

The couple walked in and Clint closed the door before turning on the lights. "I'm sorry, we didn't know where else to go."

"Were you followed?"

"No," Arthur replied. "I made sure of that."

"Good." Clint walked through his living room to the kitchen. "Go ahead, have a seat." The Morgans looked at the bamboo sitting chairs and they sat down. The place was small and a little run down, but was mostly built with wood. Sam and Arthur had been here many times over for dinner. Clint returned to the living room with a bottle of scotch, three glasses and some towels. He set them down on a table and poured the alcohol into each glass before giving them to Arthur and Sam. "How many guys?" Clint asked before taking a drink from his own glass.

"Five men," Arthur said after taking a drink. "Not sure if they were countin' on me bein' there, I showed up a few minutes before." Arthur and Sam grabbed their towels and started drying off.

"Hmm." Clint sat down with a groan. "Did you get a good look at any of 'em?"

"No," Sam said, drinking her scotch.

"Who shot first?"

"We did. Why?"

"Well, if they weren't there to kill you, they were there to kidnap you...that kinda narrows down which gang they may belong to."

Sam blinked at Arthur before looking back at Clint. "There are gangs here?"

"Of course there are. God, what rock have you been living under?"

Arthur held Sam's hand. "Sorry, but we've been, well...it's complicated," Arthur explained.

"I understand," Clint said, nodding his head and throwing back some scotch. "If your marshal buddy hired some people to kidnap you, he probably hired Metua's boys."

"Metua? Who's that?"

"He's the head of a crime organization called the Po Taata."

"The Po Taata?" Arthur asked, looking confused.

"Means "night men"."

Sam gulped down the rest of her scotch. "Well, how sure are you that we got attacked by the Po Taata?"

"Not a hundred percent, but they're the best gang to go to."

Arthur sighed and drank more of his scotch. "So, what do we do?"

"For now, you two can stay here and sleep. I'll go in the morning, see if I can find out who's after you guys."

Arthur blinked. "You can do that?"

"Sure. Didn't Sam tell you who I used to be?"

"No, she didn't."

Clint smirked at Sam who raised up her hands. "It wasn't my place to say, Clint."

Clint gave a low chuckle and poured Sam some more scotch. "Well Arthur, prepare yourself for a tale of epic proportions."

After Clint explained to Arthur about his past, the Morgans called it a night and slept for a few hours until the sun came up. By then, Clint had already left, but he wasn't gone for very long. When he came back, he had grim news. It was not the Po Taata who had been paid to kidnap Sam; it was the Drekoni.

"Who are the Drekoni?" Sam asked.

"A bunch of snakes, in my opinion. More ruthless and less honorable than the Po Taata. They'll take any job as long as it means getting paid," Clint explained.

Sam sighed heavily. "Well, how did you find this out?"

Clint chuckled as he started brewing coffee in the fireplace. "There's a small network of people who are, let's say, associates of the Po Taata. I bought the information from one of them."

"So if Milton hired thugs to kidnap or kill me...then that means he's not sanctioned to take anyone legally, right?"

"More than likely, yes," Clint replied. "But that's the least of your worries."

"How so?"

"Well, you guys killed five of the Drekoni's foot soldiers. They're not likely to forget that." There was a knock on the door and the Morgans pulled out their guns to aim at the door. Clint looked over and sighed, grabbing his sawed off shotgun from his mantle. He walked over the door and creaked it open, aiming his gun out. "Te huru o ta outou ohipa." _[State your business.]_

"Clint, Metua ito. Te hinaaro nei oia e paraparau atu ia outou e i to outou mau hoa," a voice from behind the door said. _[Clint, it's Metua. He wants to speak to you and your friends.]_

Clint sighed. "Hoe noa minuti." _[Just a minute.]_ He shut the door and looked over at Arthur and Sam with a grim expression. "Metua's just outside and he wants to talk to us. All of us."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "About what?"

"I don't know. Usually when he wants to talk, he uh..."invites" someone to his place of business. Guess you have his special attention."

Clint opened the door again and some generic looking Tahitian men in black suits walked in, then there was another who walked in behind them. He had a long scar over his left eye and was quite tall and bulky in a black suit. He had a buzz cut. Sam assumed this was Metua. He looked around the place and gave a nod of approval. "Vahi au i o nei, e Clint," the man said. _[Nice place you have here, Clint.]_

"E aha tau e hinaaro nei i te oaoa o ta oe pupu?" Clint asked. _[To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?]_

Metua put his arms behind his back and started wandering through the living room. "Ua riro outou ei ohipa faahiahia i teie poipoi. Te maere nei au i te tumu no te aha." _[You've been a busy bee this morning. I'm curious as to why.]_

Clint eyed Sam and Arthur. While Sam was following the conversation well, she knew Arthur was not. He'd been horrible at learning Tahitian. As the conversation continued, Arthur leaned over to Sam's ear. "What the hell are they talkin' about?" he muttered.

"He wants to know why Clint was asking questions about us this morning," she whispered.

Metua turned to the couple. "I'm sorry, is the conversation boring you, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan?" Metua asked. "Or do you not speak Tahitian?"

Sam cleared her throat. "My husband doesn't, but I do. He was asking me to interpret."

"I see." Metua approached Sam. "No te aha aita oia i parau i te reira?" _[Why does he not speak it?]_

Sam shrugged. "Eita roa e nehenehe iana ia farii i te reira." _[He could never get the hang of it.]_

Metua let out a low chuckle. "Te huru o te hoe taata tei tai, e ere anei?" _[Kind of a dumb one, isn't he?]_

Sam narrowed her eyes and glared at the man. Son of a bitch. "Mai te mea e mas masakit outou iana, eiaha e te i te reira." _[If you're going to insult my husband, don't be a coward about it.]_

"Sam," Clint warned.

Metua tilted his head to one side, closing in on Sam's personal space. The tension was certainly thick in the room and the man was a lot bigger than her, but Sam didn't back down. She jutted up her chin and glared into his dark eyes. He looked down at her not in anger but with curiousity. Arthur looked between the two of them, visibly showing his confusion and agitation. The corner of Metua's lip perked up before looking back at Clint.

"I like her," he said with a grin. The air seemed to clear a little bit and Sam cautiously let out a breath. Metua moved away from Sam. "So, Clint...how can I help with this little problem?"

Arthur and Sam looked at each other, astounded. Clint cleared his throat as he went to check on the coffee. "Well, they were ambushed earlier this morning by some of the Drekoni. Killed five of them. Pretty sure they're going to need protection."

"So I heard. The Drekoni won't be happy about that. And what about this Officer Milton fellow? Do you not want him dealt with?"

Sam took a step forward. "We can take care of him ourselves once we get him."

Metua glanced back at Sam. "Can you now?"

"Sam, it might be best if we let Metua take care of it," Clint said cautiously, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Not that I doubt your capability, but we can't let his murder go back to you guys."

"I agree. Sam, think of our family," Arthur said.

Sam sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright. How much money will this cost us?"

Metua chuckled a bit. "For you? Nothing. Well, not cash, anyway."

Sam and Arthur looked at each other, then back at Metua. "I don't understand," Arthur said.

"This will be done as a favor. All I ask in return is that when the time comes, I can call upon you to return the favor."

This did not sound very trustworthy, but Sam, after a few moments passed by, watched Arthur with skepticism as he held out his hand. "You have a deal," he said.

Metua shook Arthur's hand. "Good. Then it is settled."

Metua turned to Clint and nodded his head. "Clint," he said before walking towards the door. "I'll have some men here within the hour to follow you wherever you please."

As Metua walked out, so did his men. When the door shut, Sam approached Clint. "I don't trust this guy, Clint," she said. "Not one bit."

"Me neither," Arthur said. "But I don't think we got much choice, Sam."

Sam sighed on frustration and threw her hands up. "You do remember what happened with the last guy that wanted a favor for a favor, right?"

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"What happened to him?" Clint asked, sipping his coffee before pouring two more cups and handing them to the couple.

"Well, he kept Sam for longer than he was supposed to and uh...yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we came here, some people kidnapped Sam and Jack. We found out who had them and was told to do two jobs to get each of them back. We got Jack back just fine, but Sam? Well, let's just say the job I did wasn't satisfactory so Sam was kept hostage for an extra couple of days." Arthur suddenly smiled at Sam. "Sam got herself outta that predicament all on her own, of course. Made me love her even more."

Sam beamed at Arthur and kissed his cheek before drinking some coffee. "And what happened to that guy?" Clint asked.

Arthur looked at Clint with a serious expression. "Well, I ain't sure you wanna know what happened to him."

Clint raised a brow. "I was in the mafia, Arthur. I doubt you can surprise me."

Arthur looked at Sam who gave him a nod of approval. "He knows about us being outlaws, Arthur."

He looked back at Clint and sighed. "Dutch fed him to an alligator. Not one of his finest moments, but..."

Clint blew out a whistle before finishing off his drink. "Remind me not to get on Dutch's bad side."

Arthur grasped his gun belt as he took a sip of coffee. "You done anythin' bad like that?"

Clint scratched his brow and chuckled nervously. "I cemented a guy's feet and tossed him into the ocean. Not really my proudest moment, but he was a bad apple."

"How bad?"

Clint let out a long sigh. "He raped and killed my sister."

Sam put a hand on Clint's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. That bastard had it coming, then," Sam said with sorrow in her voice.

"Yep. He did."

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked, drinking more coffee.

"Well, we stay here until Metua's men show up. Sam, I suggest you take a couple days off until the job is done."

Sam frowned at him. "Okay, but I'll be picking up extra shifts to make up for it," she said before drinking the rest of her coffee.

Clint laughed and nodded. "Alright. You guys should head home after they come. They'll protect the farm."

"You think so?" Arthur asked.

Clint smiled reassuringly. "I guarantee it."

"Thank you, Clint. You're a true friend," Arthur said.

After a while, six of the Po Taata showed up. They escorted Sam and Arthur back to Kilgore Farm and when they got there, their kids ran up to greet them. Sam gave her children lots of kisses and Clarice nestled herself on Sam's shoulder. Arthur hugged and kissed his children as well before thanking Karen for watching them. Karen eyed the Po Taata men suspiciously.

"Who are these guys?" Karen asked.

"Don't worry, they're here to protect us and the farm," Sam said. "It's a long story."

Karen sighed. "Well, explain it."

Arthur looked at Sam. "I'm gonna go speak to Dutch about all this. You wanna tell Karen what's goin' on?"

"Yes," Sam said, kissing her husband tenderly. "You go on ahead, Mr. Morgan."

As Arthur left, Scarlet looked up at the six men. "Mommy, who are they?"

Sam knelt down to her daughter. "Just some friends of mine. They're gonna be with us for a while."

"Oh." Scarlet grinned devilishly and bounded up to the men. "Hello, gentlemen. I'm Scarlet."

Some of them looked at each other before looking at the little girl. "Hello," they all said.

While Scarlet conversed with the men, Sam stood up and looked at Tiffany and Hosea. "Guys, why don't you go play?"

Hosea and Tiffany went running and Sam looked at a disgruntled Karen. "So?" Karen asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sam sighed as Clarice chirped and hugged Sam's neck. "Where do I even start?"

* * *

Once Arthur was done explaining everything to Dutch, the leader of the gang looked very perturbed and paced back and forth on the main house's balcony. "Well," Dutch said, "can we trust this Metua guy?"

"Clint trusts him, so that's a good sign," Arthur replied, lighting a cigarette. "But I'm still nervous about it."

Dutch puffed on a cigar. "As you should be. I should've known how truly ambitious that bastard Milton would be."

"We should have some of the men stand guard on the outskirts of the farm, keep an eye out for these Drekoni fellers."

"Good idea," Dutch said plainly. "Have them go in shifts. We'll start with John and Bill. Two should be enough with those other guys here. In the meantime, I'm gonna ring the bell, get everyone over here for a meeting. You go on, I'll find you later."

Arthur nodded and Dutch began ringing a bell as Arthur descended the balcony stairs. He made his way across the lawn to go meet up with Sam and Karen but got stopped by Hosea.

"Pa, what's goin' on?" Hosea asked. "Why are those men here?"

Arthur frowned, not sure what to tell him. After a moment or two, he went to one knee and put a hand on Hosea's shoulder. "They're just friends. Gonna be stayin' with us for a bit, that's all."

"They look dangerous, Pa. They got guns."

Arthur cocked his head. "So do we. Does that make us dangerous?"

"No, but I don't like the look of 'em."

Arthur sighed. "I know. But...look, I'm gonna tell you somethin' important, okay? You know the tree house John and I built in the forest?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, if somethin' bad happens on the farm...I want you and Jack to take the girls and Clarice and run to the tree house, okay? You run and don't look back."

"But why?"

Arthur had both his hands on Hosea's shoulders now. "Don't question me, you just do as I say. Ya hear me, boy?"

"Yes, Pa."

"Good. And you don't leave until me or Momma or the others come and find you, alright?"

"Yes, Pa."

"Good boy. Now, one more thing. And this is very, very important." Arthur stood up. "You come with me." Hosea nodded and followed Arthur back to the house. Once inside, Arthur went into his bedroom and knelt down to the bed to pull out a box. "I was hopin' you wouldn't have to use this until you was older, but..." Arthur opened the box and pulled out a pistol and some ammo, showing it to Hosea. "I'm gonna teach you how to shoot this."

"Why?"

Arthur started loading the gun. "Because if some bad men come and find you, you're gonna have to defend yourself and the girls."

Hosea's face went white. "You want me to kill them?!"

"Yes."

Hosea started crying. "But Pa, I don't wanna kill anybody!"

Arthur turned to the boy and frowned before pulling him into a hug. He hated doing this to his son, especially when he was so young, but it would have to be done if it came down to it. "I know, son. I know. But you gotta protect your sisters, okay?"

Hosea nodded. "Okay, but...will Jack have a gun too?"

"I hope so. I'm gonna talk to Uncle John about all this, okay?"

Hosea sniffled and rubbed his face into Arthur' shoulder. "Okay."

"Good. Now," Arthur pulled away and held out the gun to Hosea. "Let's go teach you how to shoot."

* * *

According to Arthur, Hosea had become quite proficient in learning how to shoot the pistol. Also, according to Arthur, John had laid out the plan to Jack and taught him how to shoot a gun. Sam and Abigail weren't particularly happy about the boys having to learn, but due to the dire circumstances, they knew it had to be done. The day passed without incident but Sam found it hard to sleep. So did Arthur. However, they had made love to try and comfort each other and after that, they were finally able to sleep.

Sam got up early the next morning and did her normal routine of dressing, brushing her teeth and hair, and starting up coffee and breakfast with Clarice hanging on her shoulder. Arthur walked out, fully dressed, and went over to hug his wife from behind.

"Mmm, morning's, sweetheart," he grumbled into her neck, placing a soft kiss on it.

Sam chuckled and she stirred some oatmeal. "Morning, babe."

Clarice jumped off Sam's shoulder onto the counter, reaching into the fruit bowl for a mango. She dug into it and Arthur laughed. "Looks like she's got a big appetite this mornin'."

Sam felt something hard poke her butt cheek as Arthur reached around and pinched her nipple, making her squeal. "Are you sure it's her you're talking about?"

Arthur chortled into her neck before kissing the spot behind her ear. "No, I ain't sure at all."

Sam turned around, put her arms around the nape of Arthur's neck and kissed him passionately. Arthur ran his hands up and down her back and slid his tongue into her mouth. Sam sucked on it before their tongues danced together, making Arthur growl into her mouth.

"Ewww," Sam heard Scarlet say. The parents quickly pulled away from each other to see Scarlet and Tiffany in their night gowns, scrunching up their noses in disgust. "You two are gross."

Sam laughed as Arthur pulled away, aheming himself. "Sorry, little ladies. I just love your momma so much."

Hosea came walking out of the bedroom fully dressed. "It's just what adults do when they love each other, Scarlet," he said.

"I still think it's disgusting," Scarlet groaned.

Arthur laughed. "You won't when you're old enough, Scarlet," he commented.

"Ugh!"

Sam and Arthur laughed loudly when all of a sudden, Sam heard gun fire peppering off in the distance.


	81. The Attack

**Chapter 81: The Attack**

Hosea's head lifted from the sound of bullets before looking at his father. Arthur looked at him grimly.

"Hosea, go get your gun. Now."

Hosea ran to his room and grabbed his gun from underneath the bed along with a box of ammo. He raced back to the kitchen and pocketed his ammo and gun. Everyone except Arthur was by the front door by now so he raced over. He was absolutely petrified.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Scarlet asked. "What's that noise outside?"

Sam looked down at the kids. "Don't worry about that sweetheart. When we open the door and tell you to run, you run and _do not_ look back. Hosea, get them to the tree house. Got it?"

"Yes, Momma," Hosea replied.

"Scarlet, you take Clarice." Sam handed Clarice to Scarlet. Arthur came out of the bedroom and tossed a rifle to Sam while carrying his own. Sam creaked the door open and looked out. "Okay, you guys ready to run?"

"But Momma!" Tiffany yelled. "I'm scared."

"I know, baby, but it's going to be okay as long as you do what Daddy and I say." Sam looked at her children and nodded to Hosea. "Okay. Let's go."

The whole family crept outside the house and Hosea made sure his gun was loaded, just like his daddy taught him, before shoving it behind his back. They went around the house in the direction of the forest. Suddenly a man popped out of nowhere and Sam shot him in the head. The kids screamed and Arthur looked at them.

"_Run!_" He barked out.

Hosea grabbed Scarlet and Tiffany's hands and went running toward the forest. When they got to the tree line, more shots were being fired and Jack came running to join them. They screamed a little as they ran through the landscape, their feet padding over dirt and rocks. They were deep in the woods when they got to their tree house, which looked more like a log cabin stuck in a tree. Hosea had the girls climb the ladder first before he and Jack followed. After locking the door shut, they all clambered to the back of the house, waiting for it all to be over. They could still hear gunfire going off. Tiffany and Scarlet were crying and Clarice was hissing like a maniac.

"Girls, you have to stop crying," Jack said. "The bad guys will hear you if you don't." Their cries turned into whimpering sobs and Clarice clung to Scarlet's neck. Hosea pulled out his pistol and went to one of the windows. He couldn't see anyone and he was almost certain they hadn't been followed. His hands were shaking and he was still out of breath when Jack approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Hosea?"

Hosea shook his head. "I'm scared, Jack. What if Momma and Pa don't come to look for us?"

Jack looked out the window with Hosea. "They will. This will all be over soon."

Hosea spotted movement and ducked back from the window with Jack. "I think I saw somebody," he whispered.

Jack nodded and pulled out his own pistol. "Is the door locked?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Aim the gun at the door."

Voices were heard outside on the ground as both Jack and Hosea pointed their guns at the door. The girls were still whimpering and Jack hushed them quietly. The men on the ground were speaking Tahitian but only Jack knew the language.

"What are they saying, Jack?" Hosea asked him.

"Nothin' good," Jack replied. "They're gonna shoot all of us."

The girls whimpered again and Hosea shushed them. They heard someone climbing the ladder and Hosea tensed up, ready to shoot once the door was open. The door shook and the girls ducked into a corner, holding each other. Clarice was shrieking at this point and practically bouncing off the walls. Suddenly the door cracked open and both the boys fired their guns.

* * *

Sam and Arthur were by their house when they heard the gun shots in the forest. She turned her head toward the woods and gasped.

"Arthur! This kids!" she yelled.

Arthur took another shot at a man and killed him. "Go get them! I got this!" Arthur replied.

Sam made a break for the forest, revolvers in her hands and a rifle on her back. She'd be damned if she let any of those bastards near the children. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her lungs were hurting but when she heard more gun shots, she ran even faster. Sam was begging, praying to God that those men wouldn't hurt her babies or Jack. Sticks and branches hit her face and arms but she kept moving. To hell with the god damn pain. When the tree house came into view, another couple of gun shots rang out through the forest and Sam heard her little girls screaming. A man fell from the tree house as another was climbing the ladder. Sam aimed a revolver and shot the man down before ducking behind a tree. There were at least three more men in the vicinity. How the fuck did these men get past everyone else?

Shots were fired at her and some tree bark went flying. She twisted around the tree and shot at someone who quickly went behind a tree trunk. Sam immediately got into cover. More gun shots were fired and she got out of cover, shooting someone before going back behind the tree. The girls were still screaming their heads off.

"Don't worry, kids! Mommy's coming to get you!" Sam yelled, peeking out of cover to shoot someone else.

When she looked once more, a fire arrow hit the tree house and it started to burn. Shit! Sam shot the last two men and killed them before running to the tree house.

"Guys, get out! There's a fire!" she shouted hysterically as she climbed the ladder.

Jack was the first one to poke his head out of the door. "Aunt Sammy! Help! Hosea's been shot!"

"Oh my God, no!" Sam ascended the ladder and climbed in. The girls, Clarice and Hosea were huddled in the corner. She ran to her children and pulled them out of the corner gently. "We gotta get outta here now, guys. The tree house is gonna burn!" Clarice got on Sam's shoulder. "Jack, get the girls out. I got Hosea."

Jack grabbed both the girls' hands and coaxed them away to the door while Sam picked up a bleeding Hosea in her arms. He'd been hit in the chest. Oh Jesus Christ. Sam heaved him over her shoulder as she followed the rest of the children down the ladder. The tree fort was ablaze by now and the smoke made her and Hosea cough. Sam dropped down and pulled her son back into her arms, assessing how bad the bleeding was. It was bad.

"Momma," he uttered, his face clammy and pale, "are my sisters okay?"

Sam felt tears stream down her face as she cradled Hosea in her arms. "Yes, honey. You did good. But stay with me, we gotta get you to the doctor, okay?" Sam looked at the other kids. "We need to get back. Let's go."

* * *

Arthur saw Jack, Scarlet and Tiffany running out of the woods and they all ran to him. Arthur jogged to them, got on his knees and hugged them all.

"You guys okay?" he asked. They were all crying, but they nodded. He looked at Jack. "Where's you aunt and Hosea?"

Jack's lip began to tremble. "Hosea got shot, Uncle Arthur."

Arthur's face dropped. "What?!"

He looked past them all to see his wife walking out of the woods, looking absolutely miserable with a limp Hosea in her arms. He got up and ran to her, fearing what was awaiting him. When he got to them, his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Hosea was gone. Sam, breathless and sweating, fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs in a begrieved rage Arthur had never heard come out of her before. He dropped to his knees as well and stroked his dead son's face, tears rolling down his cheeks. Arthur pulled them both into his arms as the rest of the gang came running.

"What happened?" Dutch asked them. "Is the boy...?"

Sam kissed her son's forehead, still crying uncontrollably. Arthur looked up at Dutch, the rims of his eyes swollen and red, and gave the older man a shake of his head.

Sam let out another bellow of anger, one that resembled the roar of a mother bear who had just lost her cub. Her head lifted and her eyes were narrowed as she looked at Arthur. The wild look in her eyes was one he'd never seen before. At least not with his wife. His sentiment was quite similar as it kicked in that their son had been _murdered_ by the Drekoni.

"I will kill every last one of those bastards," Sam snarled through her teeth. "They are all gonna fucking burn in Hell for what they've done."

Arthur nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Sam, but first we need to bury him."

Arthur was being level-headed about this, but Sam obviously was not. There was nothing Arthur could say that could make the blood lust in her eyes die down and he knew that. Sam wanted revenge and she wanted it now. The girls came over, still crying, and knelt down near their brother's head.

"What's wrong with Hosea, Daddy?" Tiffany asked.

Arthur looked at his two daughters, seeing the questions in their eyes. How was he supposed to explain death to his children. "I...kids, I-"

"Hosea is dead," Sam growled. "It means he can't be with us anymore."

Arthur was shocked by Sam's bluntness and it made the girls cry even more. "Sam, they're just-"

"The sooner they know how cruel life is, the better, Arthur," Sam said with bitterness in her voice. "Charles, Reverend Swanson, find a burial plot for my son."

Arthur watched as Sam stood up with Hosea still in her arms, Clarice chirping and stroking the dead boy's hair. Charles came to grab the body but Sam practically hissed at him. "What did I just say?! Go find a fucking spot to bury him, god damn you!"

Arthur was taken aback by Sam's anger. While he himself was still very mad and was going to kill every last Drekoni on the island, he felt as if his anger was a flickering flame of a small candle compared to Sam's. Hers had to be like a forest fire.

"Dutch, you better send some people to put out that fire in the woods," Sam said. "Those fuckers burned my kids' tree house."

Dutch nodded. "John, Javier, Bill, go deal with the fire. Charles, Swanson, do as Sam says and find a burial plot for the boy. Rest of you, help get rid of these dead bodies."

Arthur eyed Sam as she followed Charles and Swanson through the lawn toward one of the shacks, presumably to find shovels. He looked down at his crying children before looking at Abigail.

"Abigail, could you...look after Scarlet and Tiffany? I need to be with Sam," Arthur said.

Abigail nodded with tears in her eyes before holding out her hands. "Come on, girls. Let's go do something fun, okay?"

Scarlet and Tiffany were still crying but they obliged Abigail and went to her. Arthur looked at Dutch who put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, my brother," Dutch said. "I know you already lost one son, but to lose two...I can't believe how well you're holdin' yourself together right now."

Arthut lowered his head. "I...I don't think it's hit me yet. And...well, I need to be strong for Sam right now."

"I understand. Go on, go console the wife."

Arthur took his leave of Dutch and went across the lawn to where Sam was at. He closed in behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to carry him, Sam?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I got him."

Charles and Swanson came back out with some shovels. The four went walking to the woods and as they walked, Arthur felt his heart grow heavier with every step. He just couldn't believe it. His son, Hosea, was dead. He died defending his sisters. God, he was filled with so much regret. Arthur should have gone with them to protect them, or some other adult should have. This was all his fault.

Charles and Swanson finally found a spot to start digging, somewhere near the tree line, and with each sound of the shovel that dug into the earth, the reality of what was going on started to set in. Arthur felt his anger grow inside and he wondered if it was starting to match with Sam. He looked over at her. She still looked quite pissed but she still had tears falling. God, how could it have come to this? Did they really not deserve a second chance after all that they'd done? If anyone deserved a second chance, though, it was his wife. She had done the least amount of killing and robbing out of all of them. Still, her innocence was lost a long time ago.

Once the hole was dug, Sam placed her boy in the grave with a sniffle. Clarice was screeching as if she was mourning and knew what was going on. She clung to Sam's neck like a baby and Sam suddenly burst into tears all over again. Arthur pulled her to him and held her close, letting her bury her face into him.

"Our boy, Arthur...our son," Sam wailed.

"I know, baby girl," Arthur replied.

As Charles and Swanson started burying Hosea, people started showing up to grieve. They each said a few words about little Hosea and it seemed to make Sam cry more, but Arthur just kept holding her. Once it was all said and done, Charles promised to make a nice cross for his grave. Everyone started leaving but Sam and Arthur stayed behind. Sam fell to her knees at the foot of his grave and cried harder and harder. At the sight of this, it finally hit Arthur like a ton of bricks and his anger boiled over. He grabbed one of the shovels and yelled out as he hit a tree trunk with it. He continued on, his rage heightening each time he hit the tree.

This went on for a few minutes before Arthur dropped the shovel and bent over at the waist, breathing heavily. He saw Sam's feet appear before him and he stood up straight, tears stinging his eyes.

Sam, with her eyes bloodshot from crying but still full of an angry fire, asked him one simple question. "Are you ready to go avenge our son?"

Arthur gave her a nod. "Yes."

Sam grabbed his face and gave him a tender kiss. "Then let's go do this thing."

They both took one last look at Hosea's grave before leaving the area to go toward the stables. "Where should we start lookin'?" Arthur asked.

"Clint. He might know where those bastards are holed up."

"And then?"

"And then you and I go kill each and every one of them."

"We could get help from the others."

Sam shrugged. "Or we could ask Metua to provide more men."

"That might cost us a bit of money."

"Well, we have money," Sam growled as they approached the stables. "Speaking of the Po Taata, where the fuck did our protectors go?"

"They were killed."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus Christ...Metua won't be happy about that."

Sam and Arthur grabbed their saddles and prepared their horses Orion and Boadicea II. Once that was done, they mounted up and rode off together on their mission.


	82. Metua

**Chapter 82: Metua**

Sam knocked on Clint's door furiously. "Clint! Open the fuck up!" she yelled.

"Are you sure he ain't at work?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure. It's his day off. Clint!" Sam banged on the door some more.

It finally opened and Clint's face came into view. "Hey, what's...what's goin' on?"

Sam grabbed Clint by the collar and yanked him close, glaring up at him. "Where are the Drekoni holed up? I know that you know!"

Clint's eyes went wide as he looked down at Sam. "What the hell, Sam? What's wrong?"

"The Drekoni attacked our farm and killed _my son!__"_

Clint's eyes went even wider. "Hosea's dead? Oh fuck, no..."

"Yes! Now tell me where the Drekoni are at so I can kill every last one of those mother fuckers!"

Clint put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam, you need to calm down, okay?"

"I _will not_ fucking calm down!"

Arthur grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Sam, it ain't his fault. Don't take it out on him."

Sam took a few shuddering breaths and let go of Clint's collar. Clint pulled both Arthur and Sam into the house and shut the door. "What happened to Metua's men?"

"All dead," Arthur replied as Sam went to sit down with her head drooped in her hands.

"Fuck. This is definitely gonna start a gang war," Clint said, pacing back and forth. "How many Drekoni came to your farm?"

Arthur shrugged. "At least twenty five men, but they're all dead too."

"Phew. Remind me never to get on your guy's bad side," Clint said with a chuckle.

"We need more of Metua's men to go after all the Drekoni. And I mean all of the Drekoni," Sam said with a growl.

"Sam, I don't know if-"

Sam's head snapped up. "Clint, they killed Hosea! He was only seven! _Seven!"_ Sam stood and approached Clint. "If you don't help us, I will track them all down on my own and either burn or flay each one alive!"

Clint held up his hands. "Alright, alright. Let's...let's go find Metua, see what he says, okay? He will definitely not be happy about any of this."

Sam nodded and walked to the door. "Then let's go."

The three left the house and Clint went to go saddle his horse. When that was done, he got on and they left to go into the town of Pape'ete in the rich business district. Sam was surprised at the size of it and how she'd never really been to that part of town.

"So what does Metua actually do?" Sam asked Clint.

"He owns a mining company," Clint replied.

"Really? A mining company? Is it a front?"

Clint smirked at her. "No. That business is legitimate, although the Po Taata have plenty of fronts throughout the city. Metua inherited the company from his father and, well, Metua is quite a business man."

"So...Metua is the president of a legit company and also the head of a big crime organization?" Sam scoffed. "Quite an ambitious fellow, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's a fair man. He donates a lot to the poor and desolate. He's the forefront on ending hunger here on the islands, which is why he also has a few farms on the east and and west coasts, too. Actually, you guys have been kinda...putting one or two out of business."

Arthur raised a brow. "And he ain't mad about that?"

Clint laughed. "No. If anything, you guys make food more affordable. He just goes and buys whatever he can in the market and distributes it all over the place."

Arthur smiled a little at that. "Maybe we should be doing something similar. I'll bring it up to Dutch, see what he says."

Eventually the trio came across a big building called "Amo Mining Company" and dismounted, then they hitched up their horses and walked inside. It was clean and extravagant looking inside with some wooden sculptures of what Sam figured must be Tahitian deities on account of the kind of attire that was carved on them. The three walked up to a desk where there was a woman sitting. She looked up at them, looking a bit disinterested.

"Puis-je vous aider?" she asked lowly in French. _[Can I help you?]_

Clint leaned on the counter. "J'aimerais voir Metua Amo. Dites simplement que Clint Johnson est ici," he said with a bright smile. _[I would like to see Metua Amo. Just say that Clint Johnson is here.]_

The receptionist sighed. "Il est actuellement en réunion. Vous allez devoir patienter." _[He is currently in a meeting. You'll have to wait.]_

Sam growled and looked at the door behind the woman's desk, then she pulled out a gun and rested it on the counter. "Je n'attends pas, madame. Allez chercher Metua Amo. Maintenant." _[I'm not waiting, ma'am. Go get Metua Amo. Now.]_

The woman looked up at Sam with frightened eyes. Without another word the woman got up and practically ran to the door behind her desk. She opened it and poked her head in but she could barely hear what the receptionist was saying. Sam holstered her gun and looked at Arthur and Clint. Clint had a disapproving look on his face while Arthur looked quite amused.

"What? I'm not sitting around waiting on his fucking ass," Sam explained.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle but Sam was in no mood for laughter. The receptionist came back over with a pale face. "Monsieur Amo vous verra maintenant." _[Mr. Amo will see you now.]_

Sam nodded her head in thanks and followed Clint and Arthur to Metua's office. The room was solely made out of plaster and dark wood with one marble sculpture of a woman in one of the corners. Metua was at his desk with two men in blue suits and puff ties on the other side of it. Metua stood up and so did the other men.

"Je crains que nous ne devions conclure notre réunion, messieurs. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler," Mr. Amo said. _[I'm afraid we're going to have to wrap up our meeting, gentlemen. I have an urgent matter to settle.]_

The two strangers left the room and Metua looked at Sam with disappointment as he sat back down. "Mrs. Morgan, is there a reason why you felt the need to terrify my employee?"

Sam walked over and splayed her hands on his mahogany desk, narrowing her eyes at him. "The Drekoni attacked my home, killed all your men and _my son."_

Metua didn't flinch but he looked over at Clint with a questioning look. "Is this true?"

Clint went up answer but Sam slammed her hand on the desk. "Why the fuck would I lie about this?!"

Metua looked back at Sam. "My apologies, ma'am, and you have my condolences for your child." Mr. Amo stood up and turned, looking at the wall and putting his hands behind his back. "So why are you here? I take it wasn't just to inform me on the death of my men."

"No, it wasn't just that. I want to hire some of your men to take down every last Drekoni on this fucking island."

Metua chuckled. "You won't need to do that, Mrs. Morgan. By killing my men, the Drekoni have committed an act of war against the Po Taata. Frankly, it's been a long time coming."

"It has?"

"Yes." Metua turned back around and looked at Sam. "Tensions have been...chaotic between our two groups for quite some time now. You see, the Drekoni have come under new management in the last year. Their leader, Raimana Urima, has run their reputation into the ground...not that they had a good one to begin with. And while I don't claim that the Po Taata are saints, the Drekoni do many things that the Po Taata don't do."

"For example?"

"We aren't drug or human traffickers."

Sam tilted her head to the side. "Then why have you let them go on for so long?"

"Too many variables, too many consequences to consider. But now? They've stepped over the line." Metua looked over at Arthur. "You've been particularly quiet. Have you nothing to say about the death of your child?"

Sam looked back at Arthur. She knew how mad her husband was, but he was usually the kind who kept his cool. He was the calm, level-headed one, but no one could mistake the anger that was currently in his eyes. "I'll have plenty to say to the Drekoni about that, Mr. Amo," Arthur said bitterly. "And the fact is...I ain't no stranger to losin' a kid."

Sam looked back at Metua who gave Arthur a nod. "I see. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan...I'd like to speak to Clint alone for a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure." Clint looked at the couple. "I'll be out on a bit."

Sam and Arthur both went to leave when Metua stopped them. "By the way...Officer Milton has been dealt with so you no longer need to worry about him."

Sam and Arthur gave the man a nod and thanked the man before leaving the office.

* * *

Clint crossed his arms over his chest as he walked to Metua's desk. "Well, this certainly turned into a shit show, didn't it..." he said to Metua.

Metua sighed and sat down. "Yes, it certainly has." He rubbed his face a few times and sighed. "I'll tell you, being the face of the Po Taata is fucking tiring."

Clint chuckled as he sat down. "I bet it is, but try being the actual brain."

Metua laughed. "No, I'll leave that to you, Faatere." _[Leader.]_ Metua let out another sigh. "How old was their son?"

"Seven."

Metua shook his head. "Those bastards. Killing a child and some of our best men, I might add. We shouldn't have waited so long to go after them, Faatere." _[Leader.]_

"I know, but don't blame yourself. It was my call."

Metua eyes Clint with a studying air. "Will you ever tell them? That you're the leader of the Po Taata?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I trust them both with my life, but this might be too much of a burden on their shoulders. Hell, look what it does to you."

Metua chortled softly. "True." He looked over at the doors. "That woman truly is a force to be reckoned with."

"She sure is. You should see her when a customer gets a little too handsy. Broke one guy's hand just for grabbing her butt."

"And the husband? Is he as strong as he looks?"

"Oh yeah. There's been a few times where he's been at the bar and he's had to fight off someone who tried to touch Sam."

Metua laughed at that. "I see." He then leaned forward in his chair. "So, when and where do we strike, Faatere?" _[Leader.]_

* * *

Sam and Arthur's heads perked up when Clint came walking out the door. He walked to them as they stood up from their chairs. "Well," Clint said. "Let's get going."

The three left the building and climbed on their horses. "So what was that all about?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing that important. He's gonna let us know when and where they're gonna attack so he'll send someone over to the farm when they're ready."

Sam sighed. "Good. In the meantime, we'll let the others know what's going on. I'm sure they'll want in on this, too."

Clint jerked his head. "I don't doubt it. I just hope you all know how dangerous this is gonna be."

"We do," Arthur and Sam said in unison.

They started trotting down the street. "How's about a drink at my place for now?"

"Sure."

The couple and Clint made their way back out of town to the outskirts of Pape'ete, shortly before arriving at Clint's place. When they got in, Clint grabbed three glasses and some whiskey. As the couple sat down on the couch, Clint came over and set the glasses down on the table before pouring the whiskey into each one. Sam, Arthur and Clint downed the shots and Clint poured some more.

"So what exactly happened at the farm?" he asked.

"Well, Sam was getting breakfast ready when we heard the gun fight start," Arthur replied. "I told Hosea to go grab his gun, he did, then we told the kids to run to the tree house. Then we joined in on the fight. There were a lot of Drekoni running around, but our group fought them off. Then we heard the gun shots in the forest and I told Sam to go check on the kids. When the fighting was done, Jack, Scarlet and Tiffany were running out of the woods and told me..." Arthur paused with a shaky breath. "Told me that Hosea'd been shot."

Sam suddenly burst into tears and covered her face. Arthur wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. "He got shot in the chest," Sam sobbed. "There wasn't even that much blood...I thought there would be, but...a-and then he died right in my arms..." Sam cried even more. "My sweet baby boy..."

Sam felt Arthur shaking and she pulled back to see that he was crying too. "This is my fault," he said, his voice breaking. "I shoulda been there with 'em in that tree house...or someone else should've."

Sam turned his head to face her. "Don't you start that. Only the Drekoni are to blame, not you. You hear me?"

Arthur gave her a nod and pressed his forehead to hers. "Yeah, I hear ya."

As both of them continued to cry, they hugged to comfort one another. Sam's anger, for the moment, was overlapped by the immense grief of losing a child. Hot tears streamed down her face as she relived the events of that day over and over in her head. It was so painful; too difficult to bear but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. Suddenly there was a frantic knocking on Clint's door and he got up to answer it. Arthur and Sam pulled away from each other and wiped their cheeks and eyes. When the door opened, they saw John standing there with a shock expression on his face.

"John?" Arthur said, standing up. "What's goin' on?"

John seemed a little out of breath. "You ain't gonna believe what happened."

Sam and Arthur looked at each other in confusion before looking back at John. "Well, what is it?" Arthur asked.

* * *

_I know this chapter was short, but I'm gonna let y'all guess as to what John is gonna be saying. Seriously. Leave a review with your guesses. I'm curious._


	83. Little Hosea

**Chapter 83: Little Hosea**

_Earlier that day..._

Consciousness began to swim into the front of Hosea's head as his eyes fluttered open. He was in pain, so much pain. And...covered in dirt? Clarice was digging and scratching at his face and head, but not so fiercely as to hurt him. Was she...digging him up? Was he in the ground? Why was he in the ground? Clarice was shrieking and chirping at this point, bouncing up and down on him but it made him flinch and bring a hand to his chest. The last thing he remembered was getting shot...and then passing out in his mother's arms...and then a buck telling him not to die? Telling him to hang on? What was going on?

Hosea groaned as he tried to sit up but it was difficult. His chest hurt a lot. Where was everyone? Where was he? Hosea knew he was in the forest and he looked around to see he was just inside the tree line of it. He could see the farm off a ways. Clarice was chirping now and picking dirt out of Hosea's blonde hair.

"Clarice, would you stop making all that racket?" Hosea heard Charles yell from somewhere. "You're gonna..." Charles appeared from behind a tree with a small, makeshift cross. He took one look at Hosea and dropped it. "...H-Hosea?!"

Hosea started to tremble. "U-Uncle Charles, why am I in the ground?" he asked Charles.

Charles went to a knee beside him, looking him over. "Oh my God...we thought you were dead, kid."

"What?!"

Charles took a look at his chest and laughed in astonishment. "Boy, you are _incredibly_ lucky. Now come on, you need to go see Dr. Hughes." Charles picked Hosea up in his arms and Clarice jumped up on Charles' shoulder. "And thank God your guardian angel dug you up."

* * *

Arthur and Sam's jaws were dropped wide open. "W-What do you mean Hosea's alive?!" Sam asked in bewilderment.

John chuckled. "I mean Clarice dug the boy up and he was alive!"

Arthur turned to Sam and blinked. "But...you was certain he was dead!"

"I was! I checked for a pulse but...but...I was certain he didn't have one!"

"Well was he breathin'?!"

"I..." Sam's head lowered. "I...didn't check."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You didn't _check?!"_ he bellowed.

Sam started to cry and looked at him. "I'm sorry! I was...I was...fuck, Arthur. We buried our son alive..."

Arthur growled and shook her. "What is wrong with you, woman?! How could you do this?!"

Sam bawled even harder. "I didn't mean to!"

Arthur was angry with her, and Sam knew he had every right to be. "Did you do it on purpose?!"

Sam's eyes went wide and she looked at Arthur. "How can you say that?! Why the _fuck_ would I do it on purpose, you fucking asshole?! What possible reason would I knowingly have our son buried alive?!"

Clint intervened between the two of them. "Arthur, think about what you're saying here, pal. You're accusing your wife of murdering your kid. You know she'd never do that."

Arthur looked between the two people and seemed to get a hold of himself...a little bit. "You, of all people, should've known to check thoroughly if he was still alive."

"Excuse me, but I was fucking distraught!" Sam barked. "I wasn't fucking thinking!"

"Damn right you wasn't thinkin'!" Arthur turned to John. "Where's he at?"

"He's in the village at Dr. Hughes' office," John replied.

Arthur left the house and Sam followed, but Arthur turned and glared at her, pointing a finger. "You ain't comin', Sam! I think you've caused enough god damn damage!"

Sam glared at him just as much. "Fuck you! He is my son too! You can't fucking keep me from going!"

Arthur pulled his gun out and aimed it at Orion. "Oh yes I can!"

John ran and made Arthur lower his gun. "Woa woa woa! Arthur, you can't shoot a horse!"

Arthur glared at John. "The hell I can't, John!"

Sam got between them and Orion who was pawing the ground anxiously. This was really getting out of hand and she didn't recall ever seeing Arthur this crazy before. "Don't you dare threaten my horse, you stupid bastard!"

Arthur pushed John out of the way and aimed his gun at Sam's chest. "How about I just threaten you?!"

Sam took a step forward. "You wanna shoot me?! You really think I wanted our son buried alive?! Then go ahead and shoot me, Arthur!"

Clint got between the two of them as Arthur clicked back the hammer. "Arthur, don't do this. This is your wife. The mother of your children."

Sam put her hands on Clint's shoulders. "Clint, move away!"

Clint turned and looked at her in surprise. "Sam, don't."

"Just move away!" she said angrily. "It's fine!"

Clint reluctantly moved away and Sam got closer to Arthur, tears falling down her face. "I swear, Arthur, I didn't do it on purpose! I really thought Hosea was dead! But if you think I should be killed for it, then do it! Shoot me, you fuck! I triple dog dare ya!"

"Sam!" John yelled.

Sam held a hand up, keeping her eyes on Arthur. "No, it's alright, John! Now shoot me, you stupid son of a bitch!" Sam was shaking at this point with her fists clenched, but Arthur was looking as if he was calming down a little. "Well?! What the fuck you waiting for?! Shoot me!" Sam got even closer, lifted the gun to her forehead and spread her arms out. "Do it, mother fucker! _Do it!"_

Arthur blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance. He gave his wife the most shocked expression of his life before putting the hammer back into place, holstering his gun and lowering his head. He raised it after a few moments, anger in his eyes. He never said a word as he brushed past her to his horse, got on, and galloped off. Once he was out of sight, Sam went weak in the knees and dropped to the ground, shaking uncontrollably as she wept and gripped dry dirt in her hands. Clint and John went to her slowly.

"I...I never thought he'd threaten you like that, Sam," John stammered. "Not ever."

Sam sniffled and started wiping her face, wet dust forming on her cheeks. "Well, there's a first time for everything. I...I really did think, for a moment, that he was going to shoot me."

Clint knelt down to Sam and hugged her. "No, he wasn't going to shoot you. He'd rather die than shoot you."

"I buried my son alive, Clint. Of course he was thinking about shooting me."

* * *

Arthur got maybe a mile down the road when he had to stop and think about what he'd just done. He actually accused his wife of attempted murder of their own child and threatened to shoot her. What a god damn mess he made of things. He'd taken her heart and stomped on it repeatedly, and she was emotional enough as it was and she was probably blaming herself for almost killing their kid by accident. Arthur was sure of it, but the real issue was that he really fucked up big time. How could he do such a thing? He was mad as hell, sure, but...how could he hurt his baby girl like that? His sweetheart? His wife? He was such a fucking idiot.

Without realizing it, he had tears in his eyes and they fell from them, landing on his horse's saddle. He bowed his head, his chest bouncing from his silent weeping. He wasn't one for getting emotional like this, but he'd been through a lot today. His son _allegedly_ dying, then finding out he was actually alive, then losing his shit and treating his wife like crap...it was enough to break a man, even one as tough as him. That last part, though, he had no excuse. He was just a big, dumb idiot. How could she ever forgive him after all that? He had to go and apologize, but how could he face her after doing what he just did? Suddenly he heard multiple hoof beats coming up the road and he quickly wiped his tears away as if they never existed, keeping his head lowered.

"Arthur," John said. "What the hell was that about?"

"John, just let it go," he heard Sam say. "Let's get going. I want to see my son...unless you have a problem with that, Arthur," she spat bitterly.

Arthur couldn't even talk to her, he felt so bad. He just clicked his tongue and got Boadicea II going. The rest of the horses followed suit. He had to wonder, though...how was his son alive? He really did look so dead in Sam's arms. It was unmistakable. Or so he thought. But...how? He couldn't wrap his mind around what happened. While he kept thinking on it, it barely registered to him when they arrived at the local village. Clint had to snap him out of it. He blinked madly before looking around, realizing they were just outside the doctor's office. It was just an old plain white building with a roof made of mud tiles.

The village itself wasn't much. Other than the doctor's office, there was a general store, a butcher's stand, a few run down houses made of bamboo and straw, a tiny restaurant, and a few other businesses. The group got off their horses and Arthur followed them all into the doctor's building. Charles was sitting in the waiting room with Clarice on his shoulder eating a banana. However, as soon as she saw Sam, she dropped the banana and went running to her. Sam picked her up with a laugh.

"Oh, hello there, Clarice." Sam gave the little monkey some kisses on her neck and the girl snuggled up into Sam's arms with a few hoot sounds. "I heard you dug up Hosea. Such a clever little girl, yes you are."

Charles got up and walked to them all. "Hey. I just talked to the doctor. Hosea's gonna be okay," he said.

"Oh thank God," Sam said with a sigh of relief. "How did he even survive, though?"

Charles shrugged. "The doctor is stumped about it. Said the kid must have a fightin' spirit."

"So," Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, "who found him when Clarice was digging him up?"

"I did."

Arthur put a hand on Charles' shoulder. "Thank you, Charles."

Charles hummed. "You can probably go see him now if you want."

Sam immediately rushed past and opened the door. Arthur slowly followed and saw his son lying on a bed, shirtless, dirty, and patched up. He turned his head and smiled softly. "Momma, Pa," he said.

Sam instantly burst into tears and went to his side, holding his hand. "Oh honey...how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I feel okay, I think," Hosea replied.

Dr. Hughes came over to Arthur. "Hello, Mr. Morgan. Been quite a day, huh?"

Arthur chuckled. "You said it." He gestured his head over to the boy. "So, how did he even survive that gun shot wound or bein' buried alive?"

"Well, to be frank, I haven't a clue. The bullet didn't hit anything major, but he did lose a lot of blood. As for being buried alive, well, you didn't bury him that deep and we have the monkey to thank for finding him just in time, otherwise he would have suffocated to death. As for Charles, had he even wasted a few minutes getting Hosea here, the boy would've died for sure."

Arthur rubbed his face. He owed everything to that little varmint named Clarice and to Charles. "Well, thank you for savin' him, Doc."

"You're welcome, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur paid the man some money and let out a buff of air. "When can we bring the boy home?"

"He's stable, so you can bring him home whenever you choose to. Just make sure he gets a lot of fluids and rests. Don't let him push himself too much."

Arthur nodded, thanked the doctor again and walked over to the bed, looking down at his boy. "You feelin' alright, son?"

Hosea nodded. "The buck kept me alive, Pa," he explained.

Arthur arched a brow in confusion. "The buck?"

"Yeah. I was dreaming about a buck and he kept telling me to hang on and not to die."

Sam looked up at Arthur with a knowing look. Was it the same buck that sent Sam back in time? Perhaps it was. Even if it wasn't, Arthur was extremely grateful. "Well, you tell that buck I said thank you next time you see him, alright?"

"I will, Pa."

Arthur glanced at Sam. "Doc said we can bring him home whenever we want to."

Sam gave him a curt nod and stood. "Well, let's get him home, then."

Arthur lowered down and picked Hosea up in his arms with a groan. "Alright, here we go. You okay?"

"Yes, Pa," Hosea replied.

Arthur carried Hosea out of the room and out of the office. Everyone followed him and Arthur put Hosea on his horse before climbing up himself. Today was nothing short of a miracle, Arthur realized. His son cheated death. He wrapped his arms around his son and kissed the top of his head.

"You're a strong one, kid. You know that?" Arthur said to Hosea.

Hosea suddenly started blubbering. "I don't feel strong. I was scared."

Arthur held him tighter as the group started walking along on their horses. "I know, pal, I know. But you survived, and that's all that matters."

"Was I really dead?"

Arthur wasn't sure how to answer that question. The boy _seemed_ dead at the time. He took in a deep breath. "I don't know, son. I just don't know."

"I sure felt dead."

Arthur chuckled a little. "Did you, now? And what did that feel like?"

"Like I was floating. I remember Momma crying...I remember watching you guys bury something...and then that buck showed up, told me it wasn't my time to die yet. It was real weird."

Arthur bit his lip. It certainly sounded like the boy had passed on, but the buck got him to stay somehow. Then again, Arthur was no expert on what death was supposed to feel like. He kissed the top of Hosea's head again. "I'm just glad you're okay, son."

When they got back to Kilgore Farm, everyone came to greet them and they were all extremely happy that Hosea was alive and well. However, Arthur insisted that the boy needed some rest and he could spend time with everyone soon. When they got to the house, Arthur carried Hosea in and Sam started drawing up a bath for him. He was dirty as hell and needed one badly. Once they got to water in the tun and it was hot enough, Arthur helped the boy undress and get into the tub. Sam started scrubbing him down with soap, making sure to avoid the area where his gauze was. That was supposed to be kept dry.

As Sam was watering down Hosea's hair, Arthur watched her tend to their son. She was such a good mother to their children. The shame he felt before about throwing accusations at her came back with a vengeance, so he had to get up and leave. He couldn't bear to look at her then, he felt so ashamed of himself. He walked out of the house and lit a cigarette. Clint was sitting in a chair just outside the house.

"How's it going?" he asked Arthur.

"Fine. Sam is givin' the boy a much needed bath," Arthur answered, puffing on his cigarette.

"...You wanna talk about what happened back there at my house?"

"...Not really, no. But...I reckon I should talk about it."

Clint pat the chair beside him. "I'm all ears, brother."

Arthur chortled and sat down next to him, still puffing away on his cigarette. "Well, what I did was a real shitty thing, Clint."

"No kidding."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah. I...I don't know why I freaked out on her like that. I can't even believe I threatened Orion or her. I can't believe I thought she...she wanted to murder our kid. God, I'm an idiot, but I was just so mad."

"Yes, you are an idiot."

Arthur looked at Clint and sighed. "I know."

Arthur was grateful to the man beside him because he was telling Arthur things he needed to hear, not the stuff he wanted to hear. They sat together in silence for a while as Arthur smoked, but when he flicked it, Clint started up the conversation again.

"You do realize you need to give her a big apology, right?" Clint said.

"Yep. The biggest," Arthur said. "But where do I even begin? I-"

The house door swung open and Sam came out, looking at the two of them. "He's all cleaned up and resting now," she informed them both.

Arthur and Clint nodded to her and hmmed. "That's good," Arthur said.

Sam gave them both a nod before walking back into the house and slamming the door shut, making both the men flinch.

Clint let out a guffaw. "Oh boy, she is really mad at you."

Scarlet and Tiffany came running around the corner with Clarice in tow. "Daddy!" Tiffany screamed giddily.

Both the girls ran into him and he laughed loudly. "Hello, girls."

"Daddy, we're gonna spend the night with Mary-Beth, Karen and Tilly. We're gonna...we're gonna have a tea party!" Scarlet proclaimed.

"That sounds good," Arthur said.

"Can you join us, Daddy?"

Arthur frowned. "I'm sorry, girls, but your momma and I have somethin' important to do tonight."

"Aww," the girls said with sad faces.

"More important than a tea party?" Tiffany asked.

Arthur chuckled. "No, all your tea parties are very important, darlin'. But this thing Momma and I gotta go do is...well, it's very serious."

"Explain!" Scarlet demanded, pointing at her father.

Clint started laughing and Arthur smiled, rubbing his chin. "Well, you know those men that attacked us today and shot your brother? Well, Momma and I need to...go pay a social call to the rest of their group."

Scarlet gave him a frown. "That _is_ serious."

"You give 'em hell, Daddy!" Tiffany screamed.

Clint burst into laughter and Arthur held back his own. "Where did you hear talk like that?"

"From Uncle Dutch."


	84. The Gift

**Chapter 84: The Gift**

Sam was stroking Hosea's head as he slept, tears falling down her cheeks. She almost lost her son today due to her stupidity. How could she be so stupid and not thoroughly check if he was alive? And what did the buck have to do with any of this? Had he kept her son alive long enough for Clarice to dig him up and for someone to find him? For that, she was eternally grateful, but she still had so many unanswered questions. Distracted by her thoughts, she jumped when Arthur called her name from the door way. She turned to him, her eyes a bit narrowed as she rubbed her tears away.

"Come to accuse me of suffocating him in his sleep?" Sam asked Arthur.

Arthur gave her a deep frown, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the door frame. "No, baby girl."

"Don't you baby girl me, you son of a bitch!" Sam growled.

Arthur sighed and pinched his nose, squinting his eyes shut. "Sorry, swee- I mean Sam. Look, can we talk? Please? I want to-"

"What's there to talk about? You accused me of trying to kill our son, then you threatened to shoot me."

"I know. And I'm so sorry about that. It was stupid of me, and-"

"You're damn right it was stupid of you!" Sam shouted.

"Momma?"

Sam looked back over at Hosea and smiled. "Hey baby...I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Hosea nodded. "Why are you guys fighting?"

Sam's face dropped and Arthur walked in, setting himself on the end of Hosea's bed. "Well, I said some mean things to Momma. Things I didn't mean to say."

"Why?"

"Well, I was angry. Real angry. We'd just found out you was alive and...well..."

"Was it about burying me alive?"

Arthur looked abashed. "...Yes."

Hosea tried to sit up a little but flinched. "Hosea, you shouldn't try to sit up," Sam urged.

Hosea held up a hand. "It's okay, Momma. I got this," Hosea assured her.

Sam snorted a little and smirked. "Okay, tough guy."

Hosea sat upright and looked at the both of them, putting his hands in his lap. "Now, what did you say, Pa?"

Sam looked at Arthur with a raised brow. Arthur cleared his throat and jerked his head. "Well, son, I don't think you're at the right age to know what I said."

Sam looked back at Hosea who was nodding. "Okay. Momma, can you forgive him, please?"

Sam sighed with a shake of her head. "No."

"Will you ever forgive Pa?"

That was definitely a question Sam didn't know how to answer. "I...I don't know."

Hosea looked at her with wide eyes. "But don't you love Pa, Momma?"

Sam got closer to Hosea. "Of course I do. I will always love your father."

"Then why don't you know if you can forgive him?"

Sam took a big sigh in and out. "Love doesn't always work like that, Hosea."

"It doesn't?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Hosea bit his lip and looked down. "Well, what if I did something bad? Would you not be able to forgive me?"

Sam eyeballed him. "That's different. You're my child. My love for you is...unconditional."

"But not your love for Pa?"

Sam blinked a few times. "...Well, I suppose that's unconditional too."

"So how is it different?"

"...I suppose it isn't. But..." Sam sighed and caressed her son's face. "Look, the point is that your dad was a bad boy and I'm not ready to let him off the hook yet."

Sam heard Arthur chuckle behind her. "Off the hook?" Hosea asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's in the dog house."

"The what?"

"I'm not ready to forgive him right now, is what I mean."

"Oh. But you will?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. But for right now," Sam stood and adjusted Hosea's pillows, "I want you to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Hosea said with a yawn before laying back down.

When his eyes closed, Sam kissed his forehead. "I love you, Hosea."

"I love you too, Momma."

Sam stood back so Arthur could kiss Hosea on the head. "Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Pa."

Both the parents left the room and shut the door. Sam immediately walked away from Arthur and went scrounging around in the pantry for a snack. She found some salted beef and grabbed it, then she started gnawing on it.

"Girls are havin' a sleepover with Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth tonight," Arthur mentioned. "They're gonna have a tea party." Sam didn't respond, keeping her back to him. "Sam, look. I'm sorry about what I did. It was stupid and awful of me."

Sam continued to ignore him as she started rummaging around the kitchen for something. Anything to keep her distracted from her husband. Maybe should could make some lunch for Hosea. Yeah, that would do just fine. Perhaps a stew or a broth? The doctor did say he would need fluids. As she started preparing some food for Hosea, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around with a hiss.

"Do not fucking touch me, Morgan!" Sam snapped.

"Then talk to me," Arthur said. "Let me know what you're thinkin'."

Sam turned back around with a scoff. "I'm thinking my husband accused me of attempted murder and threatened to shoot me. I'm thinking my husband will not be sharing my bed for quite some fucking time. I'm thinking my husband should go spend his time elsewhere until we figure out where we'll be attacking the Drekoni."

Silence. Silence for a few moments before Sam heard his boots walking across the floor toward the front door. She heard the door open and Sam shut and she jolted at the sound, making her growl. That bastard had no right to be mad at her about anything. She was the one who was allowed to be mad, not him. As she was finishing up Hosea's lunch, she heard the front door open again and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you're back here, Morgan, but I-"

"Mommy?" Scarlet said.

Sam turned around to see Scarlet, Tiffany and Clarice. "Oh. Hi girls. What's going on?"

"We're gonna...we're gonna have a tea party!" Tiffany said. "At Karen's house!"

"Oh, I see," Sam said with a grin. "Well, are you coming by for stuff?"

"Yes. We need our fancy dresses, Mommy."

Sam nodded. "Alright, well, let me feed Hosea real quick and I'll help you grab your dresses."

Sam turned back around to finish up Hosea's food. "Mommy?" Scarlet asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"Was Hosea really dead?"

Sam stopped what she was doing and swirled back around. "No, honey. Mommy was mistaken."

"But...but you said he was. And you said that he wasn't going to be with us anymore."

Sam walked over and knelt down to the girls. "I know. I'm sorry I said all that, girls. Mommy shouldn't have told you that."

"Then why did you?" Tiffany asked her.

"Well, I was upset because I really thought Hosea was dead, honey. But that's not important. What's important is that Hosea is alive and he's not going anywhere."

"Can he come to the tea party?"

Sam chuckled. "No, honey. He needs his rest." She put her hands on each of their shoulders. "Listen...about what happened this morning at the tree house..."

"Why did those men come, Mommy? We didn't do anything wrong," Scarlet said.

"I know, but...sometimes there are bad people who do bad things just because they want to."

"But why?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know, sweetie. I can't pretend to understand people who are like that."

"Are they gonna come back?"

"No. Your father, Uncle Clint and I are gonna make sure they never come back. I promise."

* * *

After leaving the house, Arthur decided to head into town to buy Sam something. Anything to try and make things up to his wife. He went to a jewelry store but nothing really caught his eye. He went to a flower shop but nothing interested him. This was going to take more than jewelry or flowers to fix. Arthur needed something unique to win Sam over. He decided to go to the market place. They had special, unique items for sure. Arthur mounted his horse and trailed through the city to the market. He hitched up Boadicea II and got to walking around. He passed by all sorts of kiosks and found nothing that caught his eye until he reached the lady with the birds. She always had good stuff to buy. While she didn't have any monkeys for sale, she had some dogs.

Arthur took a look in the kennels one by one, not confident that he'd find a dog that stood out from the rest...until his eyes rested upon a short haired white colored puppy. Arthur tilted his head to the side and smiled. He looked at the woman and got her attention.

"Ma'am, what kinda dog is that?" he asked.

"You want buy?" she said.

"Maybe, but...what breed? What type of dog?"

The woman looked at the dog then at him. "Dog kind?"

"Yes."

"Giant boy."

Arthur laughed. "No, ma'am...what breed? Name?"

"No name."

Arthur sighed in a bit of agitation. "You know what? I'll take him." He paid the woman and she pulled the puppy from the kennel. Once the puppy was in his arms, he smiled. "Oh, Sam and the kids are going to _love_ you."

Arthur bought a black collar for the puppy as well before heading back over to his horse. He guessed the puppy was between eight to ten weeks. He put the pup up to Boadicea's face. "Look, Boadicea. We got ourselves a new pet!"

Boadicea looked at the puppy and snorted, taking in his scent. The horse knickered and Arthur laughed before climbing into the saddle, holding onto the puppy. He had to weight at least twenty five pounds, the tyke was so big. Arthur clung to the pup as he rode through town. Eventually the boy got squirmy and Arthur had to place him on Boadicea II's rump. Every once in a while Arthur would look back to make sure the pup wasn't going to jump off but he just sat there as if on a perch. At least for the first couple of miles. Finally the dog got brave and jumped off a few times in which Arthur had to chase after him.

"Damn, if I knew how slippery of a shit you was gonna be, I wouldn't have gotten ya," Arthur grumbled as he knelt down, looking through some bushes. "Alright, where did you go?" Suddenly Arthur felt something pounce on his back and he laughed when he realized it was the dog. "Ah! Damn you, boy!"

The puppy barked and ran in circles around him before going back to the horse. Arthur sighed and threw up his hands before tossing the creature some salted meat. The pup gobbled it up and barked again, then Arthur picked him up and got back in the saddle. He decided to go from a trot to a gallop with the dog in his arms. The sooner they got home, the better. However, the dog kept wiggling about and licking Arthur's chin and neck. God, this pup was really giving him a hard time.

By the time they got back to the farm, Arthur was a bit flustered with the rambunctious puppy. At least the boy was affectionate. Arthur's face and neck was covered in dog saliva. He got the horse into the stables and ordered the dog to stay while he took the saddle off. That didn't go over well. As soon as the dog was put down, he started jumping around and barking at all the other horses. Some of the horses neighed in distress while others simply ignored him. Orion, however, seemed quite curious about the white little fuzzball and leaned his head down out of the stable.

Arthur watched as the dog jumped up to lick the horse's snout and he laughed when Orion knickered. Well, at least those two were getting along. Arthur walked over to the pup and picked him up. "Okay, buddy, let's go meet your new owner."

Arthur left the stables and ran into Javier who was taking a batch of fruit into town with Bill. Javier approached of the new pet while Bill scoffed and made an off-hand comment about "another flea infested animal on the property". Arthur shook his head at the man and walked toward his house. The puppy, once again, was licking Arthur's face which made him laugh. "Would you cut that out? God, you're worse than Copper was as a pup."

Arthur got to the door and opened it slowly. Sam was in the kitchen doing something unknown with Clarice on her shoulder. "That you, Morgan?" she asked.

Yep, she was still mad. "Yeah, it's me," Arthur said.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I have a present for you."

"Oh? You think buying me something is going to make me automatically forgive you?"

Arthur removed his hat and smiled. "Maybe."

Sam huffed and turned around to see the puppy in his arms. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth and nose with a gasp. "Arthur, you didn't!"

He jerked his head to the side and chuckled. "Oh, but I did," he said, putting the pup down on the ground. "Go on, boy."

The pup barked madly and started running to Sam when Clarice took one look at the pup and started screeching like crazy. She immediately jumped off Sam's shoulder onto the counter, shrieking with her teeth bared. The pup lost interest in Sam and went straight for the counter to bark at the monkey. Well, this was certainly not going to plan. However, Sam was laughing hysterically and had to hold her belly. Arthur found the situation amusing too. Sam went over to the puppy and picked him up, holding him up with both hands and looking up at him.

"Oooh, aren't you a sweet little boy. Yeeesss..." The puppy whined and Sam held him to her chest. "Arthur, do you know what kind of dog this is?!"

"Not really, no. The lady who had him, well...she didn't speak much English. Same lady I bought Clarice from, in fact."

Sam kissed the pup on the head and the dog started licking her face, making her laugh more. "This is an Irish Wolfhound."

Arthur gaped at her. "An Irish Wolfhound? Seriously? Didn't you always want one of those?"

"Yes!" Clarice started screeching again, walking to and fro on the counter, her teeth still showing. Sam gushed Clarice. "Oh stop it, the dog isn't going to do anything to you." Sam sighed when Clarice wouldn't stop and she walked over to Arthur, still holding onto the pup. "Arthur, I just adore him!"

Arthir smirked, internally giving himself a pat on the back. "So, does this mean you forgive me?"

Sam scowled at him but her eyes said otherwise. "This is low, even for you."

Arthur laughed a little. "I know, but..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I...I am sorry, Sam. Truly."

Sam huffed at him and put the puppy down. "You really think buying me a puppy was going to automatically make things okay between us?"

"No, but...I was hopin' it would be a start, at the very least."

"At the very least?! Arthur, you pointed a gun at me!" Sam barked out.

"I know. I said I was sorry, sweetheart..."

"You don't get to call me that!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Then when do I get to call you that?!" he yelled.

"When I've forgiven you!"

"And when will that be?!"

"I don't fucking know!"

The puppy started barking again and Clarice started to screech once more with her teeth showing. Arthur looked over Sam's shoulder to see the pup bouncing up and down to try and reach the monkey. "Boy, you cut that out!" Arthur's voice boomed.

The dog whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs. Sam growled at Arthur and walked over to the puppy. "You didn't have to yell at him," she said.

"Well he was buggin' Clarice and makin' her fuss!"

Sam picked up the dog, walked over to the bedroom and put him in it before shutting the door. "There. Now we can get back to fighting!"

"But I don't wanna fight with you, I just want you to forgive me!"

"Well I won't!"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "You do realize I wasn't actually gonna shoot you, right?"

"No! I don't know that!"

Arthur frowned and approached Sam. "Sweetheart, I would never hurt you. Not ever."

"Oh really?" Sam inquired, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Well, let's say, hypothetically, I had tried to kill Hosea. Would you shoot me then?"

Arthur gaped at her. "...But you didn't."

"I know! I'm talking in hypotheticals, dickhead!"

Arthur moved closer to her until she backed up into the kitchen table, his blue eyes filled with determination. "Sam, you could kill the whole gang, murder everyone on the island...hell, you could burn the whole world to the ground and I still wouldn't shoot you."

Sam looked into his eyes, her expression softening. "...Why?"

"Because I don't want to be in a world where you ain't in it. I felt that way eight years ago and I feel that way now. I love you, Samantha, and I'd fuckin' die without you."

Sam's mouth parted as her eyes widened. After a few moments, she let out a deep breath. "God damn you, you perfect fucking man," she whispered before pulling him to her in a very heated kiss, much to Arthur's surprise.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and dug a hand into her hair. Their mouths fought with each other, battling to envelope the other with dominance. Arthur lifted her up on the table and ground himself into her core, making her moan loudly into his mouth.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," she growled.

"I know," he said, yanking her head back and biting her neck hard. "Don't mean I ain't gonna fuck you so hard you won't sit for a week."

Arthur felt Sam tremble and he chuckled into the crook of her neck. "God damn you," she muttered. "God damn you for making me so fucking horny."

"Stop complainin'." He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on...I'm takin' you to the bedroom."

Sam held on when Arthur lifted her, still kissing him as he walked. When they got to the door, Sam fumbled with the door knob. "Dammit."

"Here, I got it," he murmured against her lips.

He opened the door and the puppy came running out. Clarice started screeching again and the couple stopped for a few moments when the dog ran to the counter.

"Fuck it," Sam said. "Let them get used to each other on their own."

Arthur laughed and walked into the bedroom before kicking it shut behind him.


	85. Conan the Barbarian

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 85: Conan the Barbarian**

Hosea woke up to hearing Clarice shrieking and a...dog barking? He slowly got out of bed and grunted, grabbing his chest. It still hurt a lot, but he had to see what was going on. He walked to the door and opened it to see a white puppy chasing after Clarice. He walked out and just stared at the two of them running around. When did his parents get a dog? This was exciting! Hosea crouched and whistled.

"Here puppy," he said. The dog stopped made a beeline for Hosea and he laughed when the puppy got to him. "Where did you come from?"

The puppy sat with its tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth. It was panting heavily. Hosea tilted his head to one side and smiled. "Let's see if we can get you something to eat and drink."

Hosea walked into the kitchen to find a bowl. Clarice landed on the counter, screeching her head off. Hosea shook his head and laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down, girl."

Hosea opened a banana and gave it to her. Finally she was calming down. He filled a bowl with water and set it on the floor so the dog could drink. The puppy came and started lapping it up quickly. Suddenly there were noises coming from his parent's bedroom and he blinked. He walked over to it to hear some moaning inside.

"Oh, Arthur," he heard his mother say.

"Momma? Are you and Pa wrestling again?" Hosea shouted through the door.

All moaning ceased but laughter followed. "Y-Yes," Arthur yelled.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sam asked.

"I heard Clarice and the puppy. Is that our puppy?"

"Yes," Sam said as she opened the door in Pa's blue shirt...and nothing else. "That's our puppy."

"Cool!" Hosea said with a smile. "So, are you and Pa okay now?"

Sam tilted her head to one side. "Well, for now, yes. Now you really shouldn't be up and about, young man."

Hosea looked in the bedroom to see his dad putting on some pants. "Yes, Momma."

Sam ruffled Hosea's hair and walked him back over to his bedroom. "At least you're feeling okay, right?"

"Yes, Momma."

Hosea got to his room and after Sam tucked him in, the dog came running in and jumped on the bed to lay down. "No, off the bed!" Sam said.

"Oh come on, Momma! Let...is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

"Please let him stay on the bed? Please?"

Sam sighed then gave her son a smile. "Okay, fine. But just this once, okay? We don't want dog fur getting all over your bed."

"What's his name?"

Sam gave the panting dog a thoughtful expression. "Hmm...haven't thought of one yet."

"Can we name him Conan the Barbarian, like in the story you told me? He looks like a Conan the Barnarian."

Sam laughed and ruffled her own blonde hair. "Sure. We'll call him Conan for short?"

"Yes!"

Sam gave Hosea a kiss on the cheek. "Okay. But no more getting out of bed, alright? You need your rest, buddy."

"Yes, Momma."

Sam smiled at him, pat Conan on the head and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sam let out a raspberry of air as she looked at Clarice eating a banana. "Well, looks like you're fine now, huh?"

Clarice chirped while she kept eating. Sam walked over to the counter just as Arthur walked from the bedroom with a smirk on his face. "You comin' back to bed, sweetheart?"

"In a minute."

Sam heard feet cross the floor before she felt Arthur's body heat behind her. He lifted the shirt and placed a hand on her butt cheek. "So soft and round..." he whispered behind her ear.

Sam bit her lower lip and shut her eyes. "Can't you wait until I-"

A hand went around and started caressing her mound. "No."

Sam moaned and arched her head back. "God damn, the things you do to me..."

Arthur chuckled deeply and prodded his nose through her hair before sliding a finger down into her slit. "I could say the same thing."

Sam moaned again and spread her legs apart a little, inviting him in. Arthur dipped in further to rub her clit and it sent shivers down Sam's spine. Sam put a hand on the back of Arthur's neck and cocked her head to one side. The man chuckled into her neck before kissing and nibbling on her flesh. Sam grunted and pushed her ass back into him, a loud groan erupting from Arthur's throat being his response before pressing himself against her. A warm feeling began to develop in her loins as Arthur played with her nub, massaging it gently with his calloused fingers.

"You gonna come for me, baby girl?" he asked huskily, his breath brushing against her ear.

"Yes," she breathed. "Go faster."

Arthur did as he was told and Sam squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering softly as he played with her. He pinched her nipple with his other fingers and she yelped a little at the sensation, but it sent her over the edge and she covered her mouth to stifle the noise coming out of her mouth.

"There we go," Arthur mumbled, kissing her shoulder. "Good girl."

Once her orgasm subsided, Sam turned around and threw her arms around his shoulders before placing her lips on his. "Fuck me on the counter."

Arthur lifted her up and unbuttoned his pants. His member came out and Sam stroked it gently, making Arthur groan and thrust into her hand. Sam helped guide him in and then she wrapped her legs around him. He rolled his hips into her slowly at first as Sam clung to his body. Her hands dug through his hair as they kissed each other so passionately it almost hurt Sam's mouth, but she didn't care. She just needed him and she needed him now. His hips went faster into her and she bit his shoulder to keep herself from making loud noises. This made Arthur grunt and plunge into her harder.

Sam bit him even harder, mumbling into his shoulder. "What was that?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"I'm gonna come again," she breathed heavily.

"Good." Arthur picked up the pace and bit her neck hard. "Come again, baby girl. Come for me." When the orgasm hit Sam, she bit his shoulder so hard she drew blood. This made Arthur go as fast and as hard as he could while her insides clenched around his shaft. Soon Arthur gave her one last thrust and he growled into the crook of her neck, his dick spasming. Sam could feel it inside her. He pulled out slowly and Sam could feel him trembling. "God damn, woman," he laughed silently as he looked at his shoulder.

Sam giggled and kissed him gently. "Sorry, I was trying to keep myself quiet."

Arthur smirked at her before unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, exposing her shoulder. He suddenly bit her shoulder hard and Sam yelped. He pulled back with a little bit of blood on his lips. "An eye for an eye, sweetheart."

Sam giggled again and kissed his cheek. "You're a bad man."

"I know."

Arthur tucked himself back into his pants and Sam got off the counter. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

Sam walked to the bedroom but Arthur was walking close behind her, nudging her along. "No, not just yet," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because we ain't done."

Sam got into the bedroom and laughed. "What do you mean?"

Arthur shut the door and pushed her on the bed. "I mean I'm gonna make things up to you."

Sam smiled as she lay on the bed. "Oh, is that so? And how are you gonna do that?"

Arthur pulled her closer to the edge by her legs, got on his knees, spread her legs open and kissed her thigh. "By makin' you come over and over until you beg me to stop."

* * *

Sam lay in the bed next to Arthur, trailing her finger over his chest. "That was incredible, Arthur..." she murmured. "Absolutely incredible. I don't think anyone has ever eaten me out so...aggressively before."

Arthur cackled and kissed the top of her head. "Was it too much?"

"Hell no, it was awesome!"

Arthur cackled again and took in a deep breath before letting it out. "What can I say? I aim to please you, ma chère femme." _[my dear wife.]_

Sam perked her head up with a surprised gasp. "Yoy just spoke French."

"Oui." _[Yes.]_

"But you were horrible at that!"

"Hey!" Arthur laughed. "Give me _some_ credit. I retained the important bits."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"For example? Je t'aime." _[I love you.]_

Sam tsked. "Aww, baby..."

"Tu es l'amour de ma vie." _[You are the love of my life.]_

Sam squealed a bit and kissed him softly. "Anything else?"

Arthur smirked at her with a devious look in his eyes. "J'adore ravager ta chatte." _[I love to ravage your pussy.]_

Sam gasped and covered her mouth. "Arthur Morgan, you devil!"

Arthur laughed and rolled on top of her, kissing her deeply. "Yeah, I'm _your_ devil, though."

"Damn straight." Arthur kissed her again and Sam wrapped her arms around him. "Well, should we get dressed?"

"What, you don't want to go for another round?"

Sam laughed. "Well, I am a bit sore right now. And raw."

Arthur chuckled. "You can't take it, old lady?"

Sam's mouth dropped. "Old lady?" she said in playful outrage before rolling him over and sitting on him. "I'll show you old lady, you damn bastard."

Arthur chuckled again, but more deeply. "Show me what you got, woman."

* * *

Sam left the house in a very good mood, but God was she sore. _So_ sore. Arthur had kept his promise about her not sitting for a week, she was sure, until she actually sat down in a chair on their porch. Yep, it hurt, but the pain was tolerable. Arthur came out of the house with a big smile on his face and with Clarice on his shoulder. He looked over at Sam and smiled even more.

"You look uncomfortable. You alright?" he asked her.

"Shut up," she giggled.

Arthur sighed and sat in the other chair, giving Clarice a walnut. "Apparently I did pretty well in makin' you sore."

Sam gave him an amused scowl and flipped him the bird. "Fuck you."

Arthur cackled loudly and leaned back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Sam sighed. "Well, I better go see about Conan the Barbarian and show the girls their new puppy."

Arthur raised a brow. "Conan the Barbarian?"

"Yeah," she said as she got up from the chair. "That's what Hosea wanted to name him."

Arthur wheezed out a laugh. "Seriously? Like the movie you told me about?"

"Uh huh." Sam walked to Arthur, bent down and kissed him gently. "Girls are gonna love him."

"I dunno, Scarlet did want a Bloodhound."

"Well, were there any Bloodhounds at the market?"

"No."

Sam shrugged. "Then beggars can't be choosers."

Arthur nodded and pecked her lips. "Mmm, whatever you say, baby girl."

Sam giggled and walked back into the house to find some twine. She found some in her "junk drawer" and cut off a long piece before tying a loose knot into it. She walked to Hosea's room and opened it to see Conan and Hosea asleep. Conan, however, woke up and lifted his head.

"C'mon, boy. Let's go see the rest of the family " she said. Conan tilted his head and she giggled, snapping her fingers. "C'mere, Conan."

Conan jumped off the bed and walked to her, shaking himself and yawning. Sam looped the twine around his neck and started walking with him after shutting Hosea's door. When she left the house, Arthur was gone. Sam looked around and saw that he was over by the stables with John. Sam crossed the big lawn over to Karen, Mary-Beth and Tilly's house. She knocked on the door a few times before Mary-Beth answered it.

"Oh, hi Sam," she said. Conan barked and Mary-Beth looked down with a gasp. "Oh my...who is this?"

"This is Conan, our new puppy."

Mary-Beth knelt down and scratched the puppy's head. "Well hey there, handsome."

Conan licked Mary-Beth's hand and she giggled. "Arthur bought him for me...as an apology gift."

"Why?" Mary-Beth asked, standing up. "What did he do now?"

Oh, apparently she didn't know. So John didn't blah about it. "Oh, the usual stuff that he does."

"Did you forgive him?"

"Well, not yet but I'm not mad at him anymore."

Scarlet and Tiffany came up to the door and squealed. "Puppy!" they both screamed as they hugged Conan together.

Conan licked both of then furiously and Sam and Mary-Beth laughed. "Ladies, this is Conan, our new puppy."

The girls gasped. "You got us a puppy?!" Tiffany screeched.

Tilly and Karen came running to the door. "Oh! A puppy. That's what that screaming was about," Karen said.

Conan was twirling about and the girls were giggling at his antics. "I know he's not a Bloodhound, Scarlet, but your daddy picked him out, so..."

"That's okay. I love this one!" Scarlet exclaimed. "What is he?"

"An Irish Wolfhound. Which means he's going to get very, very big."

"How big?"

Sam crouched down and scratched Conan on the back. "So big that when he stands on his hind legs, he just might be taller than Daddy."

"Woa," the girls said.

"That's so tall," Tiffany said.

"Yes, very tall," Sam said. "Now...what's this I heard about a tea party?"

* * *

Arthur walked up to the main house, with Clarice on his shoulder, looking for Dutch. He knocked on the door and Dutch answered, looking rather frazzled. "Ah, hello, my brother. You could not have picked a better time to come."

Dutch scrambled out of the house as a yelling Molly threw something at the door. "God damn you, Dutch van der Linde!" Molly shouted.

Clarice screeched and Arthur moved away from the door, looking surprised. "What's wrong with her?" Arthur inquired.

"She's finally trying to learn how to cook and she's awful at it," Dutch replied.

Arthur laughed as they walked away from the house. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. God bless her heart, but I feel like she's goin' to poison me one day." Dutch clapped Arthur on the arm. "How's Hosea doin'?"

"He's much better. Was even up and walkin' around a little bit while Sam and I were...um...well...anyway, he's fine."

"While you and Sam were what? Makin' up? I'm surprised since you pulled a gun on her."

Arthur stopped walking and scratched the nape of his neck. "Damn. John told you, huh?"

"Yes, he did."

Arthur sighed and handed Clarice another walnut to crack open. "Not one of my finest moments."

"Did Sam forgive you?"

"No, but we did make up. A lot."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "You dog. Was it naughty, pig sex again?"

Arthur guffawed and they went back to walking. "Ah, I ain't gonna kiss and tell, Dutch."

"Good boy," Dutch said with a laugh. "Now, any word on those Drekoni boys yet?"

"No, but Clint said someone would be by with some information on where Sam, me, and some Po Taata are gonna be goin' tonight for a raid."

"You sure you don't want any of the other boy's help?"

"Nah, you all should stay here, protect the farm in case any of them Drekoni boys come back."

"You make a fair point, Arthur."

They were passing by the girl's house when Sam and Conan came bursting out, being chased by Tiffany and Scarlet. "Ah, you'll never take us alive!" Sam shouted with a laugh.

Clarice shrieked and Conan stopped to look around for the noise. "Shit," Arthur said as Conan came running towards him and Clarice.

Clarice started bouncing and moving her head about as Conan approached, jumping up and down around Arthur. Clarice scratched at Arthur's neck and he growled. Sam ran to Conan and picked him up with a scowl.

"Now don't touch start with that," she said. "You really are a barbarian, aren't you..."

Conan licked at Sam's face and she giggled. The girls came up to Dutch and hugged him. "Hi, Uncle Dutch!" they both said.

"Hello, girls," Dutch said, hugging them back. "What are you up to?"

"We just finished our tea party," Scarlet said.

"Yeah, tea party!" Tiffany exclaimed, tossing her arms back and forth. "Conan knocked over _everything!"_

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good," Dutch said.

"We'll get you a new tea party set, girls," Sam said. "We'll just have to go to the same store we bought your tea set from."

Tiffany sighed. "I know."

Scarlet pouted at Conan. "He needs to learn some manners."

Sam and Arthur chuckled at that. "Well, I'm sure you can teach him, girls," Arthur said.

Arthur saw Clint walking up with a couple guys and he crouched down with Clarice still on his shoulder. "Girls, go take Clarice somewhere to play, okay?"

Scarlet nodded and took Clarice off Arthur's shoulder. "Come on, Tiffany. Let's go play dress up with Clarice."

"Yeah!" Tiffany exclaimed as they walked back to the woman's house.

When they were gone, Clint closed in on Sam, Arthur and Dutch. "Hey. We've got word on where we're gonna attack tonight," Clint said. "They got a front down at the docks where they allegedly do all their trafficking."

Sam nodded and clung to.a wiggling Conan. "I need to find someone who will watch Hosea tonight," she said. "And this little guy, too."

Clint smirked. "Who's this?"

"Conan the Barbarian."

Clint burst into laughter. "Did you name him that?"

"No. Hosea did."

Clint laughed even louder. "Oh, you must've told him about the movie, huh?"

"All the kids know about the movie, Clint. I'm the storyteller around here, remember?"

"You ever tell them about the sequel?"

Sam smirked. "You know I did."

Dutch laughed. "You know, you're overdue for another story, Sam. Maybe when this Drekoni business is all over, you can tell us about another movie."

Sam nodded. "Of course." She gave Clint another smirk. "Maybe a Tom Cruise movie."

Clint arched a brow. "Mission Impossible?"

"Hell fucking yes."


	86. The Buck

**Chapter 86: The Buck**

It was near dusk when Arthur, Sam, Clint and a few of Metua's men met up together by the port. Sam was trigger happy, wanting to destroy the gang responsible for attacking her entire family and almost killing her child. Apparently Metua had paid off the local law so that they could get this done without being interrupted. Sam was grateful for that, but they were still going to go for stealth and caution. As the sun was going down, they followed a couple of known Drekonis members to a couple of warehouses in the port. Sam watched the two men go into a building and she notched her bow. There were a few guards armed with guns nearby. She looked at her husband and Clint who were also armed with bows. She wondered when Clint learned how to use one.

"You ready?" Clint asked them all.

"Ready," Sam and Arthur said as the other men nodded in agreement.

Sam aimed her arrow at one of the guards and let it fly. It hit its target and the man went down just as the other two were shot and slumped to the ground. Sam, Arthur and Clint crossed the way as their men took care of the bodies. She got to the door of the warehouse and creaked it open. Sure enough, the building was full of men tending to drugs on tables. There was also a giant stack of cash on one of the tables. Sam shut the door and looked at Arthir, Clint, and the Po Taata gang members.

"They got drugs in there. I'm ready to blow this bitch sky fucking high," Sam said.

"Okay," Clint said, looking at the other men. "A imi i te vahi no te mau tiai. E haamau tatou i te pariraa." [Search the place for more guards. We'll set the charges.]

The men left with their own bows and arrows to look around for more guards. Sam, Arthur and Clint started placing dynamite around the building. This was going to be one hell of a wake up call for the Drekoni. Once the charges were set and Metua's men returned, the group got a safe enough distance before Arthur lit a match and lit the fuse that was connected to all the dynamite. They all ran away to an even safer distance to watch. Soon the place exploded and fire was set ablaze to the warehouse.

"Woa," Sam said with a guffaw. "I'll never get tired of seeing things explode."

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Clint said. "We gotta report back to Metua."

The group ran away from the docks to their horses and galloped away into the night. They headed into the city to Amo's Mining Company and hitched up their horses before walking in. Metua was waiting for them at the front desk.

"Ah, you made it. How did it go?" he asked.

"Fucking superb," Sam replied. "It was so great."

Metua chuckled. "Bloodthirsty one, aren't you?"

"They attacked our family and almost killed our son. Of course she is," Arthur said.

Metua chuckled again and stroked his chin. "Well, I hope you're ready to strike again tomorrow night. This time it'll be a bar called Le Ute Ute. It's run by the Drekoni, one of their "safe havens", if you will."

Sam nodded. "Good. Just give us the address and we'll be there."

Metua wrote down the address and handed it to her. "Excellent." They went to leave but Metua spoke up. "Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan...I'm glad your son made it."

Sam and Arthur thanked him then walked out of the building with Clint in tow. "So what now?" Sam asked.

"Guess we should go home," Arthur said.

"Yeah, it's late," Clint agreed.

Sam nodded and the three mounted up for heading out. Once they left paths with Clint, Sam and Arthur headed on home. Miss Grimshaw had been nice enough to watch Hosea for them while they were gone. Everyone else, including Clarice and the new pup, were over with the girls. Somehow, someway, Clarice and Conan had become friends. Once home, the couple thanked Susan for watching their son and she gave them a simple nod before leaving. Sam and Arthur opened Hosea's door to check on him. He was asleep. They shut the door and got to their own bedroom to get ready for bed.

"So...are we gonna talk about what happened today?" Arthur asked her as he removed his boots.

Sam scoffed in amusement. "After this crazy day, you're gonna have to be more specific, babe," she answered while taking off her shirt.

"The buck."

Sam shook her head. "I don't know what that was about. I guess...he helped prolong Hosea's life? Come to think of it, the same shit happened to me when I got attacked by that bear."

Arthur dropped his gun belt. "Really?"

"Yeah. I remember," Sam began sliding down her pants, "the buck telling me to hang on when you were, well, I suppose rushing me to Valentine. Maybe he helped keep me alive."

Arthur chuckled with a shake of his head. "Well, I reckon we outta be grateful."

"Yeah, but...he told me he'd leaving me alone from now on. Why come back just to save Hosea?" she asked as she slipped on her night shift and pulled her ponytail out.

"I don't rightly know," Arthur replied, removing his own shirt and crawling into bed. "Maybe he's a guardian angel."

Sam laughed a little and got into bed. "Well, stranger things have happened, I suppose."

"Like you bein' sent back in time."

"Yeah. That was definitely strange, but," Sam leaned over and kissed her husband, "I thank that buck every day for making it happen."

Arthur wrapped an arm around her while settling in. "Mmm, do you now..."

"Yes." Sam placed a hand on Arthur's cheek, looking at him in the dark. "In Colter, when you walked in that night, I had no idea just how much my life was gonna change. I had no idea that the man I was going to marry and have children with was staring back at me. And I wouldn't trade any of it for anything. If there is such a thing as soulmates, then you and I definitely are."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Aww, shucks, darlin'." They snuggled in closer. "You know...I think I loved you the moment you demanded me to tell you how to wake the fuck up."

Sam laughed at him. "Really? You remember it specifically?"

"Oh yes. Beautiful woman in a white shirt and trousers with a blanket, shakin' in her shoes, tellin' me I was a figment of her imagination with so much sass in her voice...then the "tell me how the fuck to wake up" was when you had me. 'Course, I didn't know it at the time." Arthur prodded his nose with hers. "What about you?"

"Hmm. I think right after you lassoed me in that fucking river."

Arthur barked with laughter. "What? No!"

Sam started giggling. "Yeah. You were rushing me back to Colter and I was wearing your jacket and I smelled you...and I remember how much that smell just...seeped all the way into my bones."

"Really? My smell is what did it for you?"

"Uh huh. You smelled like pine trees and campfire smoke. Exactly how a man should smell."

Arthur guffawed at her. "And what do I smell like now?"

Sam inhaled his scent deeply. "Like a tropical paradise."

Arthur laughed loudly and rolled on top of her. "You hush up."

"No, I'm serious. You smell like a piece of heaven," she said shyly. "My heaven."

Arthur smirked at her and looked into her eyes. "Baby girl, you...you're really pullin' at my heart strings now."

Sam grinned happily. "That's the point, wonderful man of mine." She put him on his back and sat on top of him before leaning down to kiss his face gently. "Love of my life," she whispered. "The best thing that ever happened to me. My amazing," she kissed his forehead, "gorgeous," she kissed his nose, "cowboy," she pecked his lips, "of a husband."

Arthur trailed his hands up her back and kissed her shoulder. "Golly..."

"And I'd fuckin' die without you too, baby..."

Arthur pulled her into a deep kiss by grasping her face. It set Sam's loins on fire and she groaned into his mouth. "You know what you smell like?"

Sam took a breath and licked his lips. "What's that?"

"Like ass."

Sam's mouth dropped and she scoffed, sitting up on him and smacking his chest. "Way up ruin the moment, you assh-"

Arthur rolled her on her back and started laughing again. "I was only jokin', but you usually smell sweet, like...like pineapples."

Sam raised a brow. "Like pineapples?"

"Yeah, but right now..." he hooked her leg up to settle on his waist before caressing her womanhood, "you smell like you're very aroused..."

"Ugh, you're a bastard."

Arthur chuckled deeply before planting a smooch on her lips. "A bastard I may be, but you know I'm right. I can tell by how hot and we-"

"Momma? Pa?" Arthur and Sam looked down at the foot of their bed to see Hosea. "I had a bad dream."

Sam sat up with Arthur and sighed. He wasn't supposed to be out of bed but since he had a nightmare, she wasn't going to scold him. "You did, huh?" she said. "You wanna talk about it?"

Hosea nodded. "Can I...can I sleep with you tonight?"

Arthur and Sam looked at each other and nodded. "Of course, son," Arthur said before patting the bed between him and Sam. Hosea carefully got into the bed in between the two adults before laying down. "Now, what did you dream about?"

"I killed a man today, Pa," Hosea replied. "At the treehouse. I was dreaming about that."

Arthur and Sam glanced at each other. "You did?" Arthur asked.

"Uh huh. Jack killed one, too."

Sam frowned and the parents laid down next to Hosea to look at him. "And how do you feel about that?" Sam asked.

Hosea whimpered. "Am I gonna go to Hell?" he asked before crying.

Sam held the boy close. "Aww, sweetheart, of course you won't. Listen, you were just protecting yourself, Jack and the girls. You won't go to Hell for that."

Hosea continued crying. "But how do you know?"

Sam frowned again. "I just do."

Hosea shook his head. "But how?"

Arthur rubbed the boy's back. "Where'd you get this idea about goin' to Hell anyway, son?"

"From Reverend Swanson. He said murder is a sin."

Sam arched a brow. "Reverend Swanson, huh? That no-good, drunken bastard!"

"Sam, watch your mouth around the boy," Arthur said.

Sam inclined her head as she comforted her crying son. "Sorry." She looked down at Hosea. "Now listen here, buddy. You are not going to Hell. You didn't murder anyone, you killed in self-defense, there is a difference between the two."

"There is?"

"Yes, there is. Isn't that right, Daddy?" Sam said, urging Arthur to back her up.

Arthur got the hint. "Of course, Hosea. You ain't goin' to Hell and that's that."

Sam smiled as Hosea began to calm down. "And besides, you'd have to do a lot of bad things and not enough good things in order to go to Hell."

"But what about those men that attacked us? Did they go to Hell?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know and I don't care and you shouldn't either," Arthur said.

"But I feel bad for them," Hosea whined.

Sam chuckled. "Oh, my sweet little boy. See, that's exactly why you won't go to Hell. You are way too sweet and way too caring for such a thing."

Hosea sniffled and snuggled against his mother. "Okay..."

Sam tightened her grip on Hosea as Arthur pulled up a blanket and covered all three of them. "Now now, stop your tears and let's get to sleep, hmm?"

Hosea scrubbed his face down and settled himself in between his parents, then Arthur and Sam laid down on the bed comfortably. It didn't take long for Hosea to go to sleep as Sam took the time to scratch his scalp gently to help soothe him. It _always_ worked with the children. Once he was asleep, Arthur and Sam got to talking again.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Sam asked him.

"What can we do?" Arthur replied. "He'll grow out of it eventually, I'm sure."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he's traumatized?"

Arthur let out a soft, quiet puff of air. "Then we deal with it, just like we dealt with yours. You haven't had an attack in years."

"I know, but..." Sam sighed in slight frustration. "I'm just worried, I guess."

Arthur leaned over and kissed her forehead. "He's goin' to be fine. He's got us and whatever he goes through, we'll help him."

Sam grinned at Arthur. "You're such a good daddy."

"And you're a fantastic mommy."

They kissed goodnight and settled under the covers before falling asleep. When Sam started dreaming, she was in the Tahitian forest walking around. The kids were at the tree house and it wasn't burned down. That was nice. Arthur was in the tree house as well, playing with the girls and Hosea. Sam was about to go join them when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Sam," the buck said.

Sam chuckled and turned around to walk to him. "Hey, buddy."

"Hello."

"I thought you said you were going bye bye."

The buck bent its head down a little. "Fate had other plans, it seems."

"I suppose that had to so with Hosea?" Sam asked. The buck nodded. "Thank you for keeping him alive, by the way."

"Well," the buck actually smirked, "I couldn't very well let my grandson die, could I?"


	87. The Tea Set

**Chapter 87: The Tea Set**

Sam looked at the deer in shock. "Your grandson?"

"Yes."

Sam inched closer to the buck. "...Dad?" The buck turned and bounded away. She scowled and growled, running after him. "Wait just a damn minute!"

The buck disappeared through the forest and Sam groaned in frustration. Son of a bitch. Was the buck really her father in disguise? Why was she only finding out about this now? Why appear as a buck and not as her actual father? She burst through a brush to a small lake with a waterfall and saw a man standing on the bank of it. He turned around to face Sam and she gasped. It was her father.

"D-Dad?" she sputtered out.

Her father gave her a warm smile, tucking his hands into his beige slacks. "Hello, Samantha."

Sam approached the man in shock. "You...you've been the buck this whole time?"

"Yes," he replied. "You've grown to be a fine woman. I'm so proud."

Sam blinked madly. "How did you...how are you...what?"

Her father smiled again with a shake of his head. "I understand...this is a lot to take in."

Sam let out a short, high pitched scoff. "No shit."

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her face. "It's good to see you."

Sam sniffled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You...you've been the buck this whole time?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes," he replied as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"But...I don't understand. How did this happen?"

Her father laughed. "I haven't the foggiest idea, honey. But right now you need to wake up."

Sam's eyes widened with surprise. "But I have so many questions!"

"And all will be answered in time. Wake up."

Sam opened her eyes quickly with a sharp intake of breath. The sun was shining through the windows to signify that it was morning. She sat up in the bed, looking over to find Hosea still asleep next to her but Arthur was gone. She could hear clattering in the kitchen and she got out of bed, quickly changing into a brown button down shirt and black pants. She slipped on some brown riding boots and exited the bedroom to find Arthur in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She quickly walked up behind him and hooked her arms around him, pressing her face into his back.

"Hello, sweetheart," Arthur said. When she didn't respond, he looked over his shoulder. "Sam?"

"I know who the buck is," she whispered.

"Who?" Arthur turned around, frowning at the look on her face. "Who is it?"

Sam looked at him, biting her lower lip. "He's my father."

Arthur made a surprised expression. "Your father? How do you know?" Sam went into the details of her dream and the more she talked, the more surprised Arthur look. By the time she was done, he looked almost mortified. "Jesus...that's...that's one hell of a dream."

"I know." Sam moved away from him and leaned on the counter, taking a deep breath as her head bowed down. "I can believe every other thing that has happened to me, but this? I...I can't wrap my brain around this."

Sam felt Arthur press against her back and place his arms around her, kissing her neck softly. "Well, hopefully you'll have another dream about him and he'll explain things."

Sam nodded with a hum. "I hope so. It was so weird, he looked exactly like his picture that I have. Not that he would've aged, of course, but...he was younger than me when he died."

"How old?"

"Twenty five."

"Shit, that is young. And what was his name?" Arthur asked.

"His name was Gerald."

"Right. Gerald." Arthur held her tighter, swaying with her and kissing her neck again. "You know, this is probably a bad time to bring this up, but I really liked it when you called me "Daddy" last night."

Sam burst out laughing. "This is a bad time to bring it up, but it doesn't surprise me. Guys in the future like being called that in bed."

"Really...hmm, is that so, Momma?"

Sam laughed again and turned around to kiss him softly. "Yes...Daddy."

Arthur let out a deep chuckle and sighed. "I can never get enough of you."

"Likewise." Arthur went to kiss her but Sam stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I still haven't forgiven you, ya know..."

Arthur pouted. "I know."

"I should still be mad at you."

"I know."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "The puppy was a good start, and eating me out yesterday was a great way to make things up, but I have one more thing you can do."

"Oh yeah? How?"

Sam licked his lips slowly and teasingly. "Once we're alone, I'll tell you."

"Ain't we alone now?"

"No. This particular request requires our bedroom and Hosea is in there."

Arthur nodded with a smirk. "Alright."

Arthur got back to making breakfast and Sam decided she was going to go into town to get her girls a new tea party set, so with a kiss to her husband, Sam grabbed her guns and headed out to the stables to saddle up Orion. As she was doing so, Karen came walking in.

"Hey Sam!" Karen exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Us girls had a great sleepover."

Sam smiled at Karen. "That's good. Any complications with the pets?"

"Not really. Those two ended up snuggling together all night."

Sam cackled loudly. "Well, sounds like they're getting along now."

"Yeah. So how's Hosea doin'?"

"Better, all things considered, but he thinks he's going to Hell for killing a man."

Karen went agape. "Who the hell gave him that idea?"

Sam sighed loudly. "Reverend Swanson, apparently," Sam replied. "He said that murder is a sin."

"Well that's bullshit. Hosea was only defendin' himself and the girls."

"That's what I told Hosea."

Karen jutted up her chin. "You want me to box Swanson's ears?"

Sam finished with the saddle. "Naw, that's alright. I'll take care of it."

Karen nodded. "So where you of to?"

"Going into town to buy the girls a new tea set."

"Well shit, can I come with?"

"Sure," Sam said as she got on Orion. "You wanna ride with me or on Ennis?"

"I'll take Ennis. He could use the ride out." Karen grabbed Ennis and a saddle and went to work. "I miss Sean," Karen said with a forlorn expression.

Sam frowned at her. "Me too. He was always good for a laugh, that damn Irish loud mouth."

Karen laughed. "Yes, he was."

Sam still felt bad to this day about Sean dying. She felt the same about Lenny and old Hosea, too. She especially wished Hosea had lived to meet her and Arthur' children. Hell, she wished all of them had gotten to see what a paradise Tahiti was. Eight years and Sam was still amazed by the beauty of the island.

When Karen was done saddling up Ennis, the two girls rode out. After a few miles they got to the local village and Karen wanted to stop at the general store for a few things. Sam got a couple of items as well, then they headed back out on the road. When they made it to Pape'ete, "Boutique de thé" was basically around the corner. Karen and Sam hitched up their horses and went inside. A bell rang as they walked in and Sam was hit with the smell of teas and spices. A short French man, probably in his mid-thirties, with jet black hair and wide blue eyes, came walking to greet them.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?" he asked them. _[Hello, how can I help you today?]_

Sam smiled at the man. "Oui, je cherche un nouvel ensemble de thé pour mes filles. De préférence celui qui ne cassera pas facilement," Sam replied. _[Yes, I'm looking for a new tea set for my daughters. Preferably one that will not break easily.]_

The man smiled. "Vous êtes au bon endroit. Nous avons de nombreux styles différents. Quel âge ont tes filles?" _[You are in the right place__. We have many different styles. How old are your daughters?]_

"Ils sont trois et cinq." _[They are three and five.]_

"Je vois. Eh bien, nous avons des ensembles en fer, en étain et en bois." _[I see. well, we have iron, tin and wooden sets.]_

Sam thought for a moment before Karen interjected. "I have no idea what this guy is sayin'," she said. "Do you speak English?"

The man smiled again. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Would you prefer to converse in English?"

Sam eyed Karen and sighed. "Yes, that would be nice," she replied.

"Well, as I was saying," the shop owner continued, "we have iron, tin and wooden sets. All of them have wonderful decorations and are beautifully crafted." The man gestured toward one of the back shelves. "This one here," he said, pointing to an iron set with what looked like Chinese dragons carved into the tea pot, "is one of my favorites, but of course, I'm not sure if your girls like dragons and phoenixes."

Sam was astounded at the set. The guy wasn't kidding about "beautifully crafted". The little cups had little dragons carved into them as well and the plates, cream and sugar containers had phoenixes carved into them. All of it was black iron. The girls would _love_ this set.

"This is...I'm assuming a Chinese set, yeah?" Sam said.

"Oh yes, definitely Chinese," the shopkeeper answered. "But perhaps you'd prefer flowery type decorations for your children?"

Sam smirked. "Actually, they'd love the dragons and phoenixes. I'll take it."

The man gave a curt nod and opened the display case. He carefully picked up the set that was on a tray and set it down on the counter, leaning down and grabbing a black case.

"The tea set comes with a case to carry it all in and to store it, as well," the man said.

"Perfect," Sam said with a giant grin.

Sam paid for the set and the shopkeeper set all the things in the case before closing it. She grabbed it by the handle, thanked the man, and her and Karen walked out of the store.

"That was a pretty expensive tea set," Karen said. "You sure the girls won't break anythin'?"

"Oh please, it's made out of iron," Sam answered. "Besides, they'll need something sturdy now that we've got a crazy ass dog running around."

Karen laughed and mounted up on Ennis as Sam tied the case to the back of her saddle. "Hey, we should go get some breakfast."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "Any place in mind?"

"Any place will do."

Sam climbed on Orion and the two headed to a local cafe not too far from the tea shop. They ordered their breakfast and chatted while they waited. It had been a while for Sam since she'd gone out with one of the girls just to hang out. It was nice since she was a full time mom, wife, and a part time waitress and farmer. Sam didn't get out much because of all that, despite all the free time she'd had the last couple of days.

When Karen and Sam were done with their food, they decided to head on back home. As they left down the road, however, Sam caught some men on horses tailing them. Possibly. Fuck.

"Karen, don't look now but I'm pretty sure we're being followed," Sam muttered only loud enough for Karen to hear.

Karen eyed her from the side. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. They might be Drekoni."

"Shit. How do we lose them?"

"I don't know. Give me a minute to think."

Karen looked over her shoulder for a brief moment. "Which ones are they?"

"The guys in the dark red suits."

Karen nodded. "Maybe we could go to Clint's bar. See if he can help us out."

"Maybe." Sam checked her watch. It was 8:50. "He won't be at the bar yet. Not for another forty minutes."

"So what do we do?"

Sam looked behind her. The men were getting closer. "Shit. Um...well, we can't go to Clint's house, the distance between here and his house is too remote. We need to get to Metua."

"Metua?"

"The leader of the Po Taata. He might give us sanctuary at his business. The Amo Mining Company. It's in the rich part of town."

"Okay. I know where that area is," Karen said. "Should we make a break for it?"

"Yes. On three, we gallop out of here," Sam replied. "One...two...three!" Sam and Karen kicked their horse's sides and immediately went running down the street. She looked over her shoulder to see the men galloping after them, raising their guns at them. "Fuck, here we go!"

Shots were fired and screaming ensued as people started running around the area. Sam pulled out her revolver and shot behind her. She hit one of the men in the head. Yes!

"Sam, where do we go?" Karen yelled over the gunfire.

Sam looked around. Avenue do Commandment Cheessé was coming up on the right. "Turn right here!" Sam shouted.

They both turned right and continued racing down the street as more shots were fired. People continued to scream and run for their lives. Sam kept shooting behind her but the men were quick to avoid being shot. They turned another corner and went faster. The men were gaining on them, though, and Sam wasn't sure they'd make it to Metua. Unless...

"Karen, you go on ahead! I'll hold them off!" Sam shouted, aiming her gun again and shooting.

"No way! I don't know how to get there!" Karen shouted back.

"It's on Ave Du Prince Hīnoi and Cours de I'Union Sacrée!"

"What the fuck are those?"

"Street names!" Sam shouted in irritation. "Do you not pay attention to the street names?"

"Not the ones in French!"

"They're _all_ in French! Good God, Karen! Learn the fucking street names!" Sam and Karen stopped and Sam kept shooting. "Find Amo Mining Company and find Metua! Now go!"

"But Sam!"

_"Just go!" _Sam yelled.

Karen sighed and took off on Ennis while Sam continued shooting. She got a man in the head and another in the arm before taking off in another direction to buy Karen some time.

* * *

Metua was sitting in his office looking at figures when a woman with curly blonde hair came bursting through his door. His assistant came in after her.

"Mr. Amo, I couldn't stop her!" the assistant yelled.

Metua blinked at the blonde stranger. "Sam and I were followed and attacked by Drekoni!" the woman shouted.

Metua tilted his head to one side. "Sam who?"

"Sam!" the woman barked in frustration. "You know, Sam Morgan! From Kilgore Farm?!"

Ah. "It's alright, Mrs. Bell, you may go back to your desk." Mrs. Bell scowled at the blonde woman before leaving the office. Metua sat up from his desk and studied the woman before him. "What is your name?"

"Karen Jones," the woman replied. "Now are you gonna help or not?!"

Metua looked the woman up and down. She looked quite angry and flushed. Her chest was heaving up and down and given the size of Karen's chest, Metua had a hard time keeping his eyes off it. Still, he managed. "How am I supposed to help, Miss Jones?"

"I..." Karen paused. "Well, we were being followed by Drekoni, Sam suggested we come here but she told me to run while she held those men back and now I don't know where she is."

"Hmm. I see." Metua walked around the desk and approached Karen. "I'll have some of my men search for her. Where did you last see her?"

"About five blocks away from here, down by the market place."

"What street?"

"...I don't speak French so I don't know what street it was," Karen said with an embarassed expression on her face.

Oh, that was helpful. "You've been in Tahiti for how long?"

"Eight years."

"Eight years and you don't know French?" Metua asked with an arched brow.

"I ain't dumb, Mr. Amo. I just never took the time to learn," Karen replied with a glare.

Metua laughed. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"No. I'm too busy at the farm."

Metua smirked. "Perhaps we should change that."

Karen blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Martha chuckled and shook his head. "Another time. Right now, let's go find your friend, Miss Jones. Follow me."

Metua adjusted his suit and the two left the office.


	88. The Raid

**Chapter 88: The Raid**

"Damn, this hurts," Sam hissed to herself.

She was hiding in an alley by the market place with a gun shot wound in the back of her shoulder. Orion had been shot dead, yet she had no time to grieve, so she had to retreat on foot with her weapons and the tea set case. She'd managed to shake the Drekoni off her tail but for how long? She peeked out from the corner. They were still searching for her. Sam backed away further into the alley. There was a way out on the other end so she went that way. She appeared on the other end of the market. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating but she had to keep moving. Sam quickly bought a brown leather jacket from a clothing stand to hide her wound. Taking off her weapons to put it on, she passed by some stables. Maybe she had enough money for a new horse? That way she could get to a doctor and get patched up.

She walked into the stables to browse for horses. There were plenty to choose from. However, a grullo dun colored mustang caught her eye. She rubbed the horse on the snout and it took in her scent.

"Hello, madam, how may I help you?" a man with a French accent said behind her. Sam turned to smile at him.

"Yes, I'm in the market for a new horse and saddle," she replied.

"Ah, but of course! Do you like this mustang here? She is a very wonderful, very loyal horse."

Sam nodded in approval, although the size of the horse left something to be desired considering Sam's frame. "Kinda small, isn't she?"

"Yes but she is still growing. Hmm," the man said, looking Sam up and down. "But perhaps a bigger horse would suit you."

Sam and the stable owner moved down a ways until she saw a tall silver dapple pinto horse. "Oh my, what breed is this one?"

"Oh, this is a Missouri Fox Trotter. Both a race and work horse," the man answered. "Fine animal, this girl is. Fast, too."

Sam outstretched her hand to the animal and the horse sniffed her hand. It knickered loudly and bobbed her head up and down which made Sam giggle. The action caused her to grimace from the pain in her shoulder.

"Are you alright, miss?" the stable man asked Sam.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just bruised my shoulder today."

The stable owner looked down. "Um, miss...you're dripping blood."

Sam looked down as well to see blood trickling down her hand. Shit. She looked back at the man and frowned.

"Okay, I cut up my shoulder real bad," Sam lied. "I just need to get patched up by a doctor, but I need a new horse first."

The man nodded, looking very concerned. "Well, let's hurry this up, then. Would you like the Fox Trotter?"

Sam nodded. "She'll do just fine."

After discussing the price of the horse and saddle, Sam quickly paid for both and got her new horse all settled with a new shiny black saddle. She climbed up on the horse, received her horse papers from the stable owner and immediately went on her way in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Arthur was harvesting vegetables when his two daughters came up to him with Clarice and Conan.

"Hi Daddy," Scarlet said.

"Hello, honey," Arthur replied, grabbing a few yams and putting them in his basket. "What are you girls up to?"

"Nothing since Conan broke our tea set," Scarlet said with a pout.

"Well, Mommy should be back soon. She said she was going to go buy you a new set," Arthur spoke with a smile.

The girls' eyes lit up. "Really? Oh that's great!" Tiffany yelled.

"I wonder what kind she'll get..." Scarlet said.

Arthur chuckled as Clarice jumped onto his shoulder. "Hopefully a more durable set."

"What's durable mean, Daddy?" Tiffany asked her father.

"It means strong."

"Oooooohhh," both the girls said.

"Daddy?" Scarlet said.

"Hmm?" Arthur hummed as he kept picking more yams.

"Is Mommy from the future?"

Arthur stopped mid pick. Jesus Christ. He turned his head and looked at the girls while Clarice chirped, jumped off and began grooming Conan. What the hell was he supposed to say to them? They were way too young to even comprehend time travel. Hell, even he didn't understand it himself.

"Who told you that?"

"Uncle," the girls answered together.

Arthur's eye twitched. That son of a bitch. "Was he drinkin' when he told you?"

"Yep," the girls replied.

Arthur sighed softly. He didn't want to lie to his daughters, but they just weren't ready to know the truth. Granted Jack had only been four when he found out, but he wasn't about to confuse his little girls. He put the basket down and put his hands on their shoulders, looking them both in the eye.

"Listen. Uncle was drunk and talkin' a bunch of nonsense. Don't you worry about anythin' he says from now on, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," they both said. Arthur smiled and gave both of them kisses on their cheeks.

"Alright. Now go play."

The girls took Clarice and Conan and went to go play as they were told. Arthur's smile faded and he stood up. Where was that bastard Uncle? He went to Uncle's bungalow and knocked on the door angrily. No answer. God dammit. He tried again. Still no answer. Arthur growled in irritation and went walking around the farm calling out for Uncle in quite the tizzy. When he finally found him, Uncle was dozing under a palm tree by the forest with a bottle in his hand. Of course. Arthur narrowed his eyes and kicked Uncle's leg. Uncle jolted awake with a groan.

"Get the hell up, Uncle," Arthur growled.

Uncle blinked his eyes madly and looked up at Arthur. "What's the matter with you?" Arthur grabbed Uncle by the collar of his shirt, lifted him and slammed his back into the tree. "Hey, what the-"

"You told my girls that Sam is from the future?!"

Uncle blinked a few times. "Did I? Huh. I vaguely remember that, now that I-"

Arthur slammed Uncle into the tree. "Don't do that again, ya hear me?!"

Uncle put up his hands. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"

Arthur let go of the man and pointed at him. "You do it again, I'll kick your ass to kingdom come!"

Uncle kept his hands up in submission and merely nodded. Arthur marched away, tension in his shoulders and back. As he was walking back to the yam section of the vegetable garden he saw Sam riding in with Karen...and was that Metua with some of his men? He tilted his head when he saw his wife was not on Orion. Strange. She couldn't have sold Orion. That horse had been her companion for eight years and she could never part with him. Maybe she decided to have a second horse? If so, where was Orion? Something didn't feel right so he crossed the large lawn over to the stables.

When he got there, he saw that his wife was sweaty and extremely pale with tears on her cheeks.

"Jesus, you alright Sam?" he asked as he walked to her. Sam took one look at him and sniffled. She closed the gap between them and almost fell into his arms. Arthur held her close but she winced and yelped. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Be careful with her shoulder, Arthur. She got shot," Karen explained.

"...What?" Arthur said in bewilderment before loosening his grip to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face wildly.

"The god damn Drekoni tailed us and killed Orion," Sam sobbed. "And they shot me."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and took off Sam's leather jacket. "Let me see where you got shot."

Sam turned and exposed her left shoulder. There was a bandage on it. "I bought a new horse and got to the hospital," Sam cried before turning back around to cling to Arthur. "My poor horse! They killed my Orion!"

Arthur frowned and stroked Sam's head, being careful not to touch her shoulder as he held her with his other arm. Sam was shaking and crying into Arthur's shoulder and he sighed as he kissed her temple. He looked at Metua who had a grim expression.

"I suppose I outta thank you for escortin' them back here," Arthur said with gratitude.

Metua nodded. "Miss Jones and Mrs. Morgan got...separated in the commotion and Miss Jones found me and demanded aid. We found Orion dead in the street and my men looked for Mrs. Morgan everywhere until they got word that she was at the hospital."

Sam continued sobbing into Arthur's shoulder, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Amo."

Karen sighed as she started putting the horses away. "Well, at least Sam got away with the girls' new tea set. The whole thing is made out of cast iron."

Arthur cackled a little. "Yeah, that's certainly sturdy enough for the damn dog," Arthur said, still comforting his inconsolable wife.

"She was rather fond of the horse, I take it?" Metua asked.

Arthur nodded. "She had that horse for eight years. He was a...present from someone who ain't alive no more."

Sam cried harder and Metua sighed. "Well, it's no wonder, she was crying almost the whole way here."

Arthur frowned deeply. Sam really loved that horse. "You got a name for this new one, baby girl?"

Sam stifled her crying and sniffled. "Cleopatra."

"That's a good name for a horse," Arthur said. "A strong name." Sam nodded and wiped her eyes and cheeks. Arthur pulled out a hanky and made her blow her nose into it, then he put it away. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah," Sam stuttered.

Arthur smiled at her. "Good. Now, I think you should go lay down and rest, sweetheart."

"But I gotta bring the girls their new tea set."

Karen grabbed the tea set from Cleopatra's saddle. "I can bring it to them," she said.

Sam gave her a nod. "Thanks, Karen." Karen walked out of the stables with the tea set case in hand. Sam sighed and buried her face into Arthur's shoulder again. "Fuck my life."

Arthur laughed. "Never heard you say that before, but your life ain't all that bad, is it?"

"No, it's not but...just...well, we've been through a lot recently."

"This is true." Arthur looked over at Metua and his men. "So, what do we do now? Are we still hittin' that Le Ute Ute place tonight?"

"Yes," Metua replied. "However, I suggest you stay home, Mrs. Morgan. You're injured."

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad."

Arthur huffed. "I agree that you should stay home, sweetheart."

Sam made a face at her husband. "But Arthur!"

He tilted his head to the side. "You can sit one raid out, Sam. You can go on the next one."

Sam puffed with what Arthur assumed was agitation. "Arthur..."

Arthur grabbed both her hands and held them to his lips, kissing each one gently. "Please, baby girl? For me?"

She squinted her eyes and groaned. "Oh fine. But just this once, you hear me?"

Arthur gave her a happy nod and kissed her. "Thank you. Now go home and take a nap. You're grouchy."

Sam dropped her jaw with a scoff. "I am not!"

Arthur chortled deeply. "I'm only kiddin', but rest up anyway."

Sam slapped his shoulder playfully. "You're such an asshole."

Arthur barked with laughter. "Don't I know it..."

Sam gave him a quick peck and turned to Metua. "Thank you again for your assistance today, Mr. Amo."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Morgan," Metua replied with a smile. "Now go take your cranky butt to bed."

Arthur burst out laughing and Sam scoffed again. "You're an asshole, too."

Sam stormed off while Arthur continued laughing. "Oh darlin', don't be upset!" he called after her as he poked his head out from the stables. Sam, still walking away, threw her arm back and gave Arthur the middle finger. He laughed again. "I love you!"

"Love you too, asshole!" Sam yelled back.

Arthur wheezed out one more laugh before shaking his head and walking back to Metua and his men. "So, what's the battle plan?"

Metua cleared his throat. "Well, we're gonna send in a whole bunch of men to kill all the Drekoni inside. _A lot_ of men," Metua explained. "I do believe Clint will be joining us as well."

"Well, he's a good shot," Arthur said, grasping his gun belt. "He'll definitely be useful."

Metua nodded. "We'll meet at his bar tonight at 7:30 pm. Don't be late, Mr. Morgan."

* * *

After having a nice nap, Sam woke up feeling better although she was still feeling the loss of her beloved horse Orion. She wasn't disappointed with Cleopatra, though. That horse was definitely a speedy one. Still, she wasn't Orion.

Sam looked over at her nightstand to see a note from Arthur telling her not to wait up dinner for him. She wasn't worried. Sam left the bedroom, went to the kitchen and grabbed some salted beef from the pantry, gnawing on it as Hosea came walking from his bedroom. Sam smiled at him.

"Hey there, buddy. How are you feeling?" Sam asked as Hosea rubbed his eyes.

"I'm feeling better, Momma," he replied. "I'm hungry."

"Hmm." Sam checked her watch. It was 8:00 pm. "I better start making dinner."

"Where's Pa?"

"He's out with some friends, he'll be back later." Sam started preparing the dinner when the girls ran in with the pets in tow. "Oh hey girls. I just started making dinner."

"Good! We're _starving!" _Scarlet said. "Why are you making dinner so late?"

"I'm sorry, sweethearts. I needed a nap."

"Can we help, Mommy?"

"Sure." Sam directed her daughters on what to do as Hosea sat at the table rubbing his chest. "You alright, Hosea?"

"Yeah, but my chest hurts," he replied.

Sam went and got something from the pantry for his pain and gave it to him then she went back to preparing dinner. When that was done, her and the girls set the table and served the food. As they began chowing down, Sam slipped Conan some cooked meat and Clarice some fruit.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Tiffany asked, wiggling her butt in her seat as she ate her dinner.

"He's out with friends, he'll be back later," Sam replied, doing her best to keep a calm face.

"But he never misses dinner," Scarlet whined. "Will he back in time for bed time stories?"

"I'm sure he will be," Sam replied with an assured tone, yet she had doubt in her mind.

Sam wasn't sure when Arthur would be back. She hoped everything was going okay. She hoped her husband would come back home safe and sound without so much as a scratch on him.

The family finished their dinner and Sam made all the kids brush their teeth before putting them all to bed. She started telling them about the movie "Jurassic Park" but by the time she got to the part about Jeff Goldblum calling himself a chaotician, the kids were asleep. Sam tucked them all in tighter, kissed them on their foreheads and left the room with Conan and Clarice. Sam was going to let them outside for a bathroom break. She opened the front door and the two rascals went racing out to immediately relieve themselves.

Sam checked her watch. It was now 9:34 pm. She thought Arthur would be back by now. Lighting a cigarette from her pack, the forty year old woman sat down on a chair and began puffing away at her cigarette. And she waited...and waited...and waited for Arthur to return but there was no sign of him. She went back in for a moment to put Clarice and Conan to bed in the kid's room and came back out on the porch to wait for her husband.

It was 10:15 pm when she saw signs of someone heading into the farm but it wasn't her husband. It was Clint and he was closing in fast on his horse. Sam got up from her chair to meet him.

"Where's Arthur?" she asked with a worried tone.

"He was taken by the Drekoni!" Clint exclaimed.

Fuck.


	89. Arthur

**Chapter 89: Arthur**

Clint's horse was clearly tired from the ride as he was snorting, pawing the ground and frothing at the mouth. Sam could also tell that Clint was out of breath.

"What do you mean he was taken by the Drekoni?!" Sam demanded. "How the fuck did that happen?!"

"It was pure chaos at Le Ute Ute. Arthur got separated from the rest of us and was knocked out, bound and taken to the back. We killed all the guys but when we got to the back, he was gone along with the Drekoni who knocked him out. There was a back door."

"And you guys didn't bother to have men at the back door?!"

"We did! But they got killed!"

Sam began to pace back and forth. This was bad. She almost wanted to tear her hair out with worry, but she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Clint replied with a frown. "There are multiple places throughout the city where he could be now."

Sam face palmed herself. "Well that's just fucking great!"

She looked around as if to find a solution in thin air, but she found no comfort in it. She growled in frustration, threw up her hands and walked inside the house to find her husband's shotgun. She was muttering all sorts of curses as she looked around their bedroom for it, finally finding it in the closet.

"Mother fucking Jesus god damn Roosevelt Christ, you just _had_ to get your dumbass kidnapped, Arthur," Sam said to herself as she started loading up the gun with shells. "Couldn't play it safe and stay with the group, could ya? Now I have to go save your stupid fucking ass..."

She twitched when she saw Clint walk into the room. He was silent for a few moments before saying anything.

"You know I'm gonna help you get him back, right?" Clint said.

Sam cocked the gun. "Of course, but I'm sure Dutch and the rest will want in on this too."

Clint and Sam left the house and went door to door to John, Bill, Javier, Charles, Sadie and Dutch's bungalows and all agreed to come to save dear old Arthur. Sam made a stop at the girl's place to ask them to watch over the kids. They agreed. The men, Sadie and Sam all bridled and saddled their horses before taking off into the dead of night.

* * *

Arthur received another punch to the face while tied to a chair. He let out a groan, his head now turned to the side. Ever since they brought him to who knows where, they'd beaten the piss out of him and he was not enjoying the hospitality at all. He could only hope that the other guys got out, that they could figure out where he was, and that they could come and get him. Arthur knew Sam would be furious and want to join in on his rescue.

He received another punch to the face and he groaned again. So far, the men who had taken him hadn't asked him any questions and they spoke in Tahitian around him. Therefore, Arthur had no idea what they were saying. Another punch to the face and he almost yelped. That was a really hard punch.

"Do any of you fellers speak English?" Arthur asked the men in the dark room. No response except a punch to the gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of Arthur as he wheezed. "I take that as a no," he groaned out.

A door opened abruptly and Arthur looked at it. A man came walking in wearing a white short sleeved shirt and black pants. He wasn't very tall but he looked like he was the intimidating type. It was hard to tell what his features were in the darkness with only candles to light the room. The man approached Arthur and crouched down in front of him. Now he could get a good look at the man. Dark, beady eyes, slicked back black hair and a mustache.

"Are you one of Metua's men?" the man inquired to Arthur.

"No," Arthur replied. "I'm just a good samaritan cleaning out the garbage."

The man didn't look very amused. He stood back up and sighed. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," Arthur answered.

"I'm Raimana Urima, head of the Drekoni clan. And you, sir, are part of the thorn in my side."

Arthur chuckled a little. "I ain't got a clue what you mean, Mr. Urima."

"You killed a lot of my men, Mr. Morgan. And you blew up one of my warehouses."

Arthur scoffed. "Still ain't gettin' you, buddy."

Mr. Urima sighed and gripped his cane. Arthur noticed there was a dragon's head on it made of solid gold. The man lifted his cane and hit Arthur in the arm with it. Arthur bit his lip to prevent himself from howling with pain. That _really_ hurt.

"I know you're working with the Po Taata, Mr. Morgan," Raimana said. "Why deny it?"

"Because it's horseshit," Arthur replied.

Another smack with a cane to his injured arm and Arthur did howl this time, albeit briefly. Raimana began circling around Arthur like a wolf after prey.

"I'm going to confront you with this information one more time, Mr. Morgan. If you deny it, I will simply have my men continue their assault on you. You killed my men, you set one of my warehouses on fire, and you did this at the behest of the Po Taata. Do you deny it?"

"Why the hell does it even matter?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"That's no concern of yours."

"The hell it ain't! You's the one who-" Suddenly there was a crack and a sharp, blinding pain in the back of Arthur's head. "Ah! Jesus Christ!"

Raimana appeared in front of Arthur and lifted Arthur's chin with the head of his cane. Arthur glared up at the man defiantly, not giving in to any of his bullshit.

"Now, one more time. Are you responsible for the things I accuse you of and are you in league with the Po Taata?" Raimana asked quietly.

Arthur chuckled and leaned forward a bit. "You can take your questions and shove 'em up where the sun don't shine!" Arthur barked, using a phrase that Sam had taught him a while back.

Raimana cocked his head to the side. "What does that mean?" he inquired in a calm tone.

"It means your ass, Mr. Urima. Take your questions and shove 'em right up your ass," Arthur said, starting to laugh near the end of the sentence.

A hit with the cane and unconsciousness was Arthur's reward for that comment.

* * *

Clint and the gang searched and asked around all night for Arthur's possible whereabouts, even raided a few known buildings in Drekoni territory but no one seemed to know and the group came up with nothing. Even with interrogating some captured Drekoni men, they wouldn't talk. Sam killed them seemingly without a second thought. Her ruthlessness was a surprise to Clint.

With no luck asking for where Arthur was being held up, Clint decided they needed to go to Metua with this. Clint may have been the leader of the Po Taata, but he was a secret leader that very few of his men knew about. So they headed over to the Amo Mining Company. It was early in the morning by then.

"Just wait for us out here," Clint told Sadie and the men. "Metua doesn't like a crowded office."

They agreed as Sam and Clint descended from their horses. The two went inside and announced themselves to the receptionist. With obvious anxiety, she walked to Metua's office and stuck her head in, then came back out to her own desk.

"Mr. Amo will see you now," she said anxiously.

Sam and Clint walked past her desk and into Metua's office. He was sitting down in a black business suit going over papers on his desk. As he looked up, a grim expression came over his face.

"I understand the raid last night had some...casualties," Metua said softly.

Clint and Sam approached the desk. "And a kidnapping," Sam spat out. "My husband."

"I see," Metua said before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And you want to know where he was taken."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but he's probably dead."

Sam pressed her palms to the desk and leaned forward, anger etched on her face. Clint gulped a little. This was not going to go over well. Also, why would they kidnap Arthur just to kill him? That didn't make sense. Clint knew Raimana's M.O. was to have his hostages tortured for days, especially to extract infirmation, but what information could Arthur know that Raimana didn't already know himself?

"Metua, just tell me how to find him and give me some men to go with," Sam said with a restrained growl. "I will not give up until I find my husband. Do you hear me?"

Metua tucked his fingers together, placing his index fingers over his lips as his elbows settled on his desk. He looked at Sam with a blank expression.

"Clint, did you try asking around to see where they might have Mr. Morgan holed up?" Metua asked.

"Of course, but we didn't turn up much," Clint replied. "No one wants to talk. It's almost like they were too scared to say a word."

"Hmm." Metua stood from his desk and sighed. "I'm afraid I can't spare any men right now, Mrs. Morgan. We're in the middle of a gang war and I need all of my men to fight the Drekoni. However, I will make sure my men look thoroughly in any Drekoni dens they raid in search of your husband."

"We can cover more ground that way, Sam," Clint whispered to her. "Go outside, I'll just be a minute."

Sam looked at Clint with a nod before exiting the room. Clint sighed and looked at Metua sadly. "Are you sure we can't spare any men?" he asked the owner of the mining company.

"Sorry, Faatere. I'm afraid not," Metua replied.

Clint rubbed his face and held back a huffed of breath. "We searched in so many places last night, Metua. Sam and the rest killed a lot of the Drekoni. They won't stop until Arthur is found and Sam just might burn the whole city to the ground if he's dead."

Metua let out an amused chuckle. "Did she say that?"

"Pretty much."

Metua adjusted his suit. "Well, there's one place that you probably haven't searched."

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. "Raimana's place. No, we didn't check there. That place is under heavy guard. You know that."

"Did you bring this up to Mrs. Morgan?"

"No. She and the rest would go in guns blazing and probably get themselves killed. Do you have any suggestions on how to raid that fucking place?"

"Hmm. Perhaps we should go to the Faehau with this. They've always been enemies with the Drekoni."

Clint uncrossed his arms. "That's...a good idea, actually," he said with a smile. "Remind me why I'm in charge and you're not."

Metua laughed briefly. "Because you have more experience than I do from being in the mob."

Clint huffed and grinned. "That I do."

Metua tilted his head to one side. "That...Karen woman, the one who came here yesterday. She's not...available, is she?"

* * *

Sam paced back and forth in front of the building, waiting impatiently for Clint to come back out. What the fuck was taking him so long?

"Sam," Charles said. "I think you need to relax."

Sam shook her head. "I can't relax. Not with Arthur out there somewhere being tortured or..."

She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. Sam refused to believe that her Arthur was dead in a ditch or something. No, he couldn't be. He _had_ to be alive.

"I'm sure he's alive, Sam," Javier said. "He's very hard to kill."

Sam didn't falter in her steps until Clint came out. She looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Well, what was that all about?" she asked Clint.

"Just going over tactics," Clint replied casually before mounting his horse. "And I know where we can find some available men to help us, and I also think we know where Arthur might be."

Sam's jaw dropped. "And he couldn't have said any of this in front of me?!"

"Sam, just hear me out. Please," Clint pleaded.

Sam crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I'm listening."

"We think Arthur is at Raimana's place of residence. It's all the way on the west side of Pape'ete. But first we're going to go get some help because that place is like a fortress."

Sam scoffed and got on her horse. "And where are we going to find extra help?" Dutch asked.

"We're going to the Faehau. They're another gang and they _hate_ the Drekoni," Clint answered.

"Do you know where they are?" Charles inquired.

"Yes. Follow me, everyone." Clint clicked his tongue and got his horse going. Sam and the rest followed behind him. She eventually trotted up to his side and looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. Clint looked at her, obviously noticing her expression. "What?"

"You're not telling me something," Sam said.

Clint sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam, there are things you just don't know about me. Things I'm...not ready to tell you."

Sam rolled her eyes in acknowledgement. "Fair enough. Hey, by the way, I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

Sam leaned in close so she could speak quietly. "The buck is my dad."

Clint looked at her in shock. "Say what now?"

Sam giggled. "Yep. Dreamed about him the other night and told me he couldn't let his grandson die," she whispered again.

Clint blinked madly. "You're serious right now?"

"Uh huh."

"So..." Clint lowered his voice. "Your dad is the one who brought me back in time?"

"Yup."

"Wait, what do you mean he couldn't let Hosea die? I don't understand."

Sam grinned. "He kept Hosea alive. Hosea talked about seeing a buck and the buck telling him to hang on and not die. Same thing happened to me when I was attacked by a grizzly bear."

Clint's eyes went wide. "You were attacked by a grizzly bear?!"

"Yes. It was in the first few weeks I got sent back in time, before Arthur and I were even together."

"Jesus...you survived a bear attack?" Sam unbuttoned part of her shirt to show Clint the claw scars on her upper chest. He whistled in amazement. "He must've been a big fucker."

"Oh, he was. About a thousand pounds, old Hosea said."

"Huh. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

Sam nudged him playfully. "You are a monkey's uncle."

Clint barked with laughter. "Everyone misses Clarice at the bar."

"Yeah well, once Hosea is well enough, I'll be back with Clarice."

The group continued on throughout the city until they came to the slums of the area. While it was very early in the morning, there were plenty of people outside doing chores and walking around. Sam and the rest were being gawked at and it made her feel a little uncomfortable, especially when they got to an area where almost everyone was holding a gun.

"Alright, I best go see their leader," Clint said as he got off his horse. "You guys stay here."

Sam scanned the area with cautious eyes. "You're going in alone?" Sam asked skeptically.

Clint turned his head to look at her. "Well...yeah. Why?"

Sam shook her head as she got off Cleopatra. "Nu uh. I'm going with you."

Clint held up his hand. "Sam-"

"No. I'm going with you and that's the end of it. I don't know these mother fuckers, therefore I don't trust them."

Clint snorted in amusement. "Alright, but in that case we better bring one more person."

Sam turned to Dutch. "Dutch, you want in on this?"

Ditch smiled. "Of course." He dismounted from The Count and ambled over to the two. "Rest of you make sure our horses are safe."

"Yes, Dutch," Bill said. "Are you sure you guys will be alright?"

"Of course," Dutch said. "Trust me."

The three went walking deeper into the area, suspicious eyes on them the whole way. Eventually they came across a bunch of men holding rifles and they all cocked their guns and stood in front of Sam and the rest.

"Ua moe anei oe?" one of the men asked aggressively. _[Are you lost?]_

"Tei o nei matou no te hio i to oe tia faatere no nia i te tahi ohipa," Clint replied. _[We're here to see your leader about some business.]_

"Eaha te ohipa e tupu?" _[What business?]_

"Ua parau mai o Metua Amo ia tatou ia haere mai i to outou tia faatere. E haere tatou i mua i te Drekoni." _[Metua Amo told us to come to your leader. We're going after the Dragons.]_

The man's eyes widened. The rest of the men lowered their weapons and the main man sighed. "A pee mai iau," he said before turning around to walk. _[Follow me.]_

Sam sighed in relief and her, Dutch and Clint followed after the man. They were led to a small white shack that looked slightly better than the rest of the shacks. The man guiding them knocked on the door. It opened and he gestured for the three to go inside. Sam's eyes took a few moments to adjust to the sudden darkness, but when they did, she saw a few men standing around and one man sitting in a chair behind a table. He looked at the three guests with an emotionless expression but when their guide walked over and whispered something to him, the sitting man almost smiled.

"E haere outou i mua i te mau taata o Raimana?" the man in the chair asked. _[You're going after Raimana's men?]_

Sam smirked a little. "Oia mau, e haere tatou i muri iho i te Raimana iana iho." _[Actually, we're going after Raimana himself.]_

The leader of the Faehau smiled broadly. "No aha?" _[Why?]_

"Ua rave tona mau taata i tana tane faaipoipo. Te manao nei matou e, i te fare o Raimana," Clint said. _[His men took her husband. We think he's at Raimana's house.]_

The leader stood up from his chair, looking quite shocked before laughing. "E te hinaaro nei oe ia rave i te tahi o tou mau taata i pihai iho ia oe, oia?" _[And you want to take some of my men with you, yes?]_

"Io. E tauturu anei outou ia tatou?" Sam asked. _[Yes. Will you help us?]_

The leader laughed once more. "Oia...no te hoe hoo." _[Yes...for a price.]_

"Eaha to outou hoo?" _[What is your price?]_

* * *

Arthur slowly woke up with a groan, his eyes adjusting to the light that filled the room. His head was pounding and the rest of his body was sore and achy. The Drekoni had managed to beat up every single part of his body. He hadn't seen Raimana again, but that didn't stop his men from what Arthur assumed was demanding answers in a language he didn't know. He really wished he'd learned Tahitian properly. Maybe when he got out of this, he'd finally learn it. And French. For real this time. Apparently Sam liked it when he spoke French.

"Sam..." his bruised mouth uttered.

He looked at his surroundings and found himself to be in a very nice room full of books on the walls. There was a wooden desk before him and there were lavish windows in the room. When did he get moved here?

Arthur heard a door open behind him and he slowly turned his head to look but instantly regretted it. It even hurt to move his neck. Son of a bitch. Raimana came into view and stared down at Arthur.

"So, your wife's been busy," Raimana said. "She was seen with a bunch of your friends going after every one of my buildings and hideouts looking for you. She must love you very much."

Arthur felt a sense of pride at this. "They're gonna find me, you know. Then they're gonna kill ya," Arthur explained.

"Doubtful. I have a lot of my men here guarding the place. And even so, I doubt your wife and friends know where I live."

Arthur smirked. "So why not just kill me?"

Raimana shrugged as he sat down behind his desk. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Arthur grunted in amusement. "Do you like torturin' people?"

Raimana checked out his fingernails with a frown. "I suppose it is a hobby of mine."

Raimana went digging through his desk for something. He pulled out a letter opener with a golden dragon head and body as the hilt. This made Arthur chuckle.

"You seem to like dragons, Mr. Urima."

The man began digging under his fingernails with the opener. "Oh, I do. That's what Drekoni means. Dragons."

Arthur hummed in acknowledgement. When Raimana seemed done with cleaning his nails, he got up and walked around his desk to sit on the edge, still fiddling about with his letter opener.

"So, about your wife..." Raimana began.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"I hear she is a beautiful blonde woman."

Arthur cackled. "She is."

"Good." Suddenly Raimana stabbed Arthur's leg with the opener and Arthur shouted from the pain. "Because when I find her, I'm going to make her my new toy. I will torture and rape her, then I will go after your children and torture them before I kill them. I will do the same to all your friends at Kilgore Farm, do you und-"

The door burst open and a man started yelling in Tahitian. Raimana looked up with a scowl and yanked the opener out of Arthur's leg. Arthur hissed through his teeth harshly and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing from the pain in his leg. The two men were yelling at each other but their voices sounded muffled due to Arthur's attention being focused on his wound. The door slammed shut and Arthur shook his head violently to clear his head and take his mind off the pain. How was he going to get out of here?

He was suddenly reminded of Guarma, of how he managed to break from his captivity there. Arthur began rocking the chair side to side.


	90. I'd Die For You

_Song is "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel._

**Chapter 90: I'd Die For You**

Clint, members of the Van der Linde gang and a whole heap of Faehau men were on the west side of Pape'ete near the mountain base shooting up Raimana's complex. They were stuck near the front gate, peppering their shots away at any Drekoni that stood in their way and despite the wound in Sam's shoulder, she was fueled by adrenaline and the urge to find her husband which cancelled out the pain. Sam was taking cover behind one of the pillars attached to the gate and Clint was on the other side.

"We gotta get this gate down somehow!" Clint yelled as a bullet grazed past.

"Ya think?!" Sam shouted, bending out of cover to take another Drekoni member out.

"Maybe we could find a chain to yank it down!" Javier suggested loudly.

"Where the hell are we gonna find that?!" John yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Sam!" Clint shouted. "Use the shotgun on the hinges!"

Sam nodded, took out the shotgun and fired upon the hinges on her side of the gate. Miraculously, the hinges broke. She tossed Clint the shotgun after reloading it and he broke the hinges on his side. The gates creaked as Sam and Clint kicked at them, receiving cover fire from the rest of their allies. They continued to kick until finally, with a groan, the gates fell over and crashed onto the ground.

"Well, that was easy," Sam said with a grin.

More shots were fired at them and they ducked behind the pillar once more. Clint stared at Sam incredulously. "You just _had_ to jinx it!"

Sam laughed as she pulled out her rifle and resumed shooting. The gang and the Faehau marched forward as they took down more Drekoni across the lawn. They occasionally took cover behind trees and other obstacles as they continued their assault in the grounds. Pretty soon they were at the steps of the ridiculously huge mansion and there were no more Drekoni around to challenge them.

"Well shit," Bill said. "We'll never find Arthur in there!"

"Be optimistic, Bill," Sadie scolded. "We'll find him in no time if we all look."

"She's right," Dutch said. "Clint, we should have the Faehau stand guard so we don't have any surprises guests on our hands."

Clint nodded. "Agreed." He made his way to one of the Faehau men. "Outou e te mau tane e faaea i o nei. A tapea noa i te mata o te Drekoni." _[You and the men stay here. Keep an eye out for more Dragons.]_

The man nodded and Sam was the first to kick in the front door. The foyer was huge with white, extravagant twin staircases mirroring each other that led up to the second floor. The floor was black and white checkered tile and there were bamboo doors to her left and right. There were wooden sculptures everywhere of dragons and what Sam assumed were the gods and goddesses of Tahitian culture.

"Woa," Sam said in astonishment. "This is...wow."

Clint appeared beside her. "No shit. Alright, let's search all the rooms, see if Arthur is in any of them."

They all scattered to go search all the rooms high and low. Sam raced up to the second floor, revolvers in her hands as she checked rooms. Clint and Dutch were close behind her before running towards the east wing. Sam went the opposite direction to the west wing. God, the place was huge. How was she going to find her husband in this damn house?

* * *

Arthur was able to break free from the confines of the chair and had limped out of the room. He was making his way down a hallway when he heard some footsteps running so he quickly went into another room to hide, hissing in pain as he shut the door. He looked around in a panic. What could he use to defend himself?

The door burst open and Arthur charged at it in a rage. He tackled a Drekoni and they both toppled to the hallway floor. Arthur had the upper hand despite his injuries and began pummeling the Drekoni's face in. Eventually the man was knocked out and Arthur got to his feet shakily before limping down the hall. He found himself lost, as if he was stuck in a maze of white walls, bamboo floors and carefully carved wooden ceilings.

As he turned the corner, he ran into Raimana himself and the Drekoni leader held out his letter opener. "Ah, and where do you think you're going?" he asked Arthur with a smirk.

Arthur raised his hands to surrender. He knew he could get fatally stabbed, but he also knew that he was a lot bigger and stronger than the man before him. However, Arthur felt weakened by the beatings he had taken almost all night and the bleeding wound in his leg. So could he still overpower the man? Maybe.

"Just takin' a tour of the place," Arthur replied sarcastically.

Raimana chuckled, still pointing the weapon at Arthur. "You're funny."

Raimana went to stab him but Arthur caught his wrist just in time. He used his other hand to grip the man's shirt and toss him into the wall. Raimana collided into it and dropped the letter opener in the process. Arthur marched over, kicked the opener out of his enemy's reach and punched the dazed man in the gut. A wheezy groan and bending over was the response Arthur got. Arthur punched him again, this time in the face. Raimana almost fell over but regained his footing and stood up before landing a punch to Arthur's wounded leg. Arthur growled and fell to one knee, then Raimana punched him in the face.

The fighting match continued on, the two men landing blows one after another. Blood was spilled and shouts echoed throughout the hallway. Finally Arthur got the upper hand and knocked Raimana to the floor. Arthur grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face repeatedly, turning the man's face into a bloody pulp.

"Arthur!"

Arthur stopped and turned his head to look at who yelled at him. It was Sam. He dropped Raimana and stood up with a grin.

"Took you long enough," he said jokingly.

They ran to each other and Sam hugged him tightly before pulling back and smacking his shoulder. "What were you doing getting kidnapped, you crazy man?"

Arthur cackled and kissed her briefly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Sam smiled at him before looking over his shoulder and her face contorting in shock. Suddenly Sam held him and turned around, her back facing the gun that Raimana was holding.

"No!" Arthur yelled as a gun shot rang out in the hallway.

Sam clung to Arthur tighter but nothing else happened. Arthur looked just in time to see Raimana slump to the floor. As he did, Dutch came into view with a smoking revolver in his hand. Arthur looked down to see Sam's back was unharmed and he sighed in relief before pulling her away to glare at her.

"What were you thinkin', Sam? You almost got shot!" Arthur yelled in her face.

Sam scowled at him. "So did you!"

Arthur made a face at her. "Dammit, Sam."

Sam turned around and she grinned at Dutch. "Thanks for saving the day, Dutch."

Dutch chuckled deeply as he stepped over the dead Raimana to the couple. "You're welcome. You two alright?"

"Not sure, Dutch," Arthur said with a groan. "Bastard had me beaten and stabbed my leg."

Now that his adrenaline was dying down, Arthur was feeling the pain of everything. Sam turned back around to study Arthur's face. "Baby, you look like shit."

Arthur laughed. "I feel like shit."

"C'mon, you two, let's get you home," Dutch said, looking down at Arthur's leg. "Grimshaw can take care of your leg."

Sam put Arthur's arm around her shoulder to help him walk around. Arthur winced as they followed Dutch down the hall.

* * *

"Ouch!" Arthur yelped as Grimshaw tended to his leg.

"Oh hush," Miss Grimshaw said. "I'm almost done." Sam was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, chuckling at Arthur's protests of pain. It was very adorable even though she knew he was in pain. When Miss Grimshaw, she pat Arthur on the shoulder. "There you go. All done, Mr. Morgan."

Miss Grimshaw collected her things and Sam thanked her before the woman left. Sam went to tuck Arthur into bed when the girls Scarlet and Tiffany walked into the bedroom.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" Scarlet asked.

Sam looked at her girls and smiled. "Of course he will. He just got a little boo boo, that's all."

Tiffany walked over with Scarlet and gave their dad a kiss on the cheek. "We love you, Daddy," Tiffany said.

Arthur smiled and hugged them both. "I love you too, girls."

Clarice came riding in on Conan and Sam laughed. "Well would you look at that..." Sam said.

"We taught them how to do that," Scarlet said.

Sam laughed again. "Nice job."

Clarice jumped off Conan and onto the bed to perch on Arthur's shoulder, making him chuckle as he scratched her neck. "Hey there, cutie," he said happily.

Clarice chirped and rubbed her face against his cheek. Conan jumped on the bed and nudged Arthur's arm, so Arthur lazily rubbed Conan's head. Sam sighed happily and put Clarice on her shoulder.

"Okay, time to let Daddy rest," she said before helping Arthur lie on his back and covering him up with a blanket.

"Aww," the girls said.

Sam chuckled and kissed Arthur softly. "Rest up, babe. You're going to need it," she whispered seductively.

Arthur chortled happily and shut his eyes. "Okay then, baby girl."

Sam grinned and turned to her daughters. "Alright, come on. I'll go make breakfast."

Sam exited the room with the girls and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She cut up a mango and gave it to Clarice who gobbled it up enthusiastically as Sam cooked. She decided to make an oatmeal with fruit in coconut shells.

Hosea came walking into the kitchen with a sleepy look on his face. "Are you making breakfast, Momma?"

"Uh huh," Sam replied as she swirled the oatmeal around to mix the fruit in.

"What are we having?"

"Oatmeal with fruit." Sam looked over her shoulder to see Hosea's face. He looked happy. "Sound good to you?"

"Yep!"

Once Sam had finished preparing the meal, she set the coconut bowls on the table. She brought one to Arthur as well and he ate quickly before going to sleep. She went back out and served herself some food as well, sitting down to eat with her children. When they were all done, Sam cleaned up and fed Conan some food. She engaged in a tea party with the girls who were more than happy with their tea set.

For a part of the day, Sam just relaxed on her porch, watching her daughters play with Clarice and Conan. It brought a smile to her face on occasion, happy that her kids were happy. Arthur at some point came out on the porch too, limping over to a chair to sit. He groaned when he sat and Sam chuckled.

"Getting old?" she asked him.

"Shut up," Arthur playfully answered.

Sam smiled and stroked his arm. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Arthur looked across the way at his family and grinned. "They're certainly enjoyin' themselves, huh?"

"Yes they are."

Arthur grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it. "Thanks for rescuin' me."

"You're welcome," Sam said. "Now no more getting into trouble, ya old geezer."

Arthur barked with laughter. "Stop callin' me old, you wench."

Sam scoffed in surprise and outrage. "How dare you," she joked.

Arthur laughed again and leaned over, kissing her softly. "You know I don't mean it."

"Hmph." Sam sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes to rest them. "So, now that Raimana is gone, it should be easy to clean out the rest of the Drekoni."

"Mmhmm. Should be."

"You think they'll scatter to the winds now or will they find a new leader?" Sam asked as she looked at Arthur.

Arthur shrugged at his wife's question. "I dunno. Guess Clint or Metua will let us know."

As night fell, Sam and Arthur received a visit from Clint. The girls and Hosea were happy to see him and Clint gave them all big hugs. Sam made dinner for everyone before she and Arthur put the kids to bed. She continued the Jurassic Park story and was even able to finish it because the kids were so enamored by it.

"Mommy, sing us a song," Scarlet said. "Please?"

Sam rolled her eyes as she got up. "Alright, just let me go get the guitar."

Javier had kept his promise all those years ago and taught Sam to play almost every day for months. She was an adept learner of the guitar and soon enough, she'd been able to play almost as well as Javier. In a few years, some said Sam had even surpassed him.

When Sam returned to the bedroom with the guitar, she sat down in a chair and looked at her children. "Any requests?"

"Something new!" Tiffany exclaimed.

Sam laughed and positioned herself. "Okay, hmm...oh, I got one."

The chords wouldn't be exactly right, but they'd be close enough. She'd practiced this a few times to make it resemble the original as closely as she could. Sam took a deep breath, put her fingers in place on the fretboard and started plucking at the strings before singing the first verse.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think I know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

Sam looked at her children with a grin. They were already getting sleepy.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

Sam moved from major to minor chords for the solo, remembering how Billy Joel did this part. She even threw in a few "doo doo doos" into the mix. Sam looked at her kids once more and they were all snuggled into bed along with Clarice and Conan, but Sam decides to finish the song anyway. She switched back to major chords, gracefully plucking the strings as she sang once more.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

Sam looked at Arthur with a smile. He was just sitting there, watching her with a broad smile on his face. Sam continued the last verses.

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be_

Sam finished off the song with more strings being plucked and her fingers dancing slowly across the fretboard. When she was done, she looked at the kids and the pets. Everyone was now asleep.

"That was beautiful, Sam," Arthur said. "Who made it in your time?"

"A man named Billy Joel. And my singing and guitar chords can't hold a candle to him, but it's close enough," Sam replied.

Both the parents stood up and exited the room. Sam was about to put her guitar away when Arthur stopped her.

"Sing me one?" he asked softly.

Sam giggled and nodded. "Sure." They went to the bedroom and both got on the bed. Sam had the perfect song in mind, one that she'd heard over and over as a child so she definitely knew the chords to a tee. "This one is called "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams."

Sam played the song beautifully and kept staring into her husband's eyes. The more she went on, the more he looked love struck. The song was a perfect reflection on how she felt for him, especially the part that she went belting out suddenly.

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_Yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's-_

Sam stopped playing when Arthur grabbed her head and kissed her hungrily. Sam kissed back with just as much vigor and nearly dropped her guitar in the process.

"Wait, Arthur, let me just-"

Arthur grabbed the guitar, set it on the floor and went back to kissing Sam. "Baby girl, I love you so much."

Sam giggled into his mouth. "I love you too, but what's gotten into you?"

Arthur pushed her on her back, crawling on top of her before kissing her deeply and wrapping her up in his arms. "That song did."

Sam laughed and gripped his hair. "Arthur, I want you, you know I do. But your leg-"

"Oh, fuck that noise!"

Sam cackled loudly at the phrase. She had a recovering wound herself but she didn't care. "Okay, but I'm going to be on top."


	91. Karen

**Chapter 91: Karen**

Over the next week, Sam devoted a big portion of her time helping the Po Taata get rid of the remaining Drekoni on the island. Most had scattered to the winds but were found easily. Arthur and Hosea healed up nicely and were able to go back to their normal routines. The girls Scarlet and Tiffany spent a lot of their time with the new tea set, training Clarice and Conan to participate.

When the last of the Drekoni had been taken care of, Sam returned to work with Clarice. The regulars and the other staff had missed them both. Sam had missed them all too, and she could tell Clarice was happy to be back. She could get all the free fruit her little heart desired.

One day, a week after the last of the Drekoni were gone, Sam was surprised to find Metua coming up to the bar.

"Hey there, Mr. Amo," she said. "What can I get you?"

"Long Island Iced Tea, please," he replied as he sat down on a stool. Sam nodded and got to fixing up his drink while Clarice was perched on Sam's shoulder as per usual. Clarice had a strawberry in her hand and was nibbling away on it. "Is Clarice a good worker?" Metua joked.

Sam laughed a bit. "Naw, she's just eye candy."

"Eye candy?" Metua asked, raising a brow.

"She's just here to look pretty and charm the guests."

"Ah."

Sam handed Metua his drink and he took a long sip. She crossed her arms and leaned them on the counter. "So, what brings you here?"

Metua took another sip. "I came to share a few words with Clint...and to finally call in that favor."

Uh oh. Sam's eye twitched and she stood up straight. She really hoped he wasn't going to make her do something nefarious or dangerous.

"What is it?"

Metua smiled sheepishly. "I would like it if I could...take Miss Jones out tonight, and I was thinking you could help with that."

Sam had to stifle a laugh. Was Metua Amo too shy to ask Karen himself? Holy crap. A confident, successful business owner/gang leader was being shy about asking a girl out. Oh, this was good. No wonder he'd taken it upon himself to visit the farm so often. It was to see Karen.

"You need my help asking Karen out?"

"...Asking her out?"

Sam rolled her eyes. Even after being in this time period for eight years, she still talked in a way that confused people. It was amusing, really.

"You need my help getting involved with Karen?"

"...Yes," Metua said with hesitation before drinking more of his iced tea. "That's the favor I'm calling in."

Sam scoffed and put a hand on her hip while Clarice chirped and bounced onto the counter. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Hmm, well...I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan."

"You're welcome."

It was at this point that Clint came over. "Hey there, Metua. What's shakin'?"

Metua chuckled and shook his head. "You both have funny ways of speaking."

Clint and Sam eyed each other knowingly. "I guess it's like having our own language," she commented.

Metua took a few more sips of his drink. "Hmm, I see. Clint, may I speak with you?"

"Sure. Sam, you got this?" Clint asked Sam.

"You know I do, boss man," Sam replied teasingly.

Clint laughed and left the bar to go talk to Metua. They went walking away and Sam busied herself with filling orders. It was a little busy but it was a lunch rush. Arthur was supposed to be there soon to bring her lunch and to take Clarice home for her nap, in fact. Sam was enjoying this seemingly mundane routine because it meant things were back to normal. Hell, she enjoyed her life. She had a wonderful husband, three darling children, a pet dog and a pet monkey, and she was working at a place that she loved working at.

Sam continued filling orders and grabbing empty glasses, occasionally looking at her watch. God, she was hungry. And where had Metua and Clint run off to?

"Hey there, sweetheart," she heard Arthur say.

Sam grinned and leaned over the counter to give him a peck in greeting. "Hello, babe. Whatchu got for me?"

Arthur smirked as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a bag. "I finally perfected it."

Sam's eyes went wide. "You didn't!"

Arthur belted out with laughter. "I sure did."

Sam quickly grabbed the bag and opened it. Sure enough, what she'd been wanting for eight years was inside the bag. A sandwich with chocolate spread and cheese. Sam yanked it out and took a bite, her eyes crossing and shutting from the delicious taste.

"Oh my fucking God," she mumbled with food in her mouth. "How did you-"

"I had help from Mr. Pearson with the chocolate, but...yeah. It's good, right?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically as she swallowed. "Fucking delicious, babe."

"Hey, can we get a drink over here?!" a customer yelled.

Sam immediately shoved the sandwich back in the bag, excused herself and went to take the man's order. He wanted a pint of beer and Sam served it up quickly before going back to Arthur. He was sitting with Clarice, a smile plastered on his face.

"I love pleasin' you," Arthur said.

"And I love being pleased by you," Sam answered back with a wink.

Arthur cackled a bit before clicking his tongue. "Come on, Clarice. Time to get you home." Clarice chirped and pounced on Arthur's shoulder. "See you later, baby girl."

Sam and Arthur shared one last kiss before Arthur turned to take off. "Thank you for the food!" she yelled after him.

Sam went back to getting drinks for people and soon Clint came back, but he didn't look very pleased. Sam frowned at him.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

Clint sighed with irritation. "No, but I can't talk about it here."

"Oh."

Well, that didn't bode well.

When the end of Sam's shift came around, Clint informed her that he and Metua would swing by later to tell her what was going on. In the meantime, Sam was going to try and get Karen to go on a date with Metua. That should be interesting. She still couldn't believe Metua didn't have the guts to ask Karen to go out with him. Just the thought of it made her laugh out loud.

Sam mounted up and made her way home. As she rode, her thoughts drifted to Orion. He had been such a good, brave horse. It was really sad that he died. Sam thought about that day and it made her furious but she tried to push it aside from her mind. She had a new horse now. Cleopatra had proven to be a reliable and very fast horse.

"Hey girl, you wanna race home?" Sam asked Cleopatra.

The horse neighed loudly and with a h'yah sound from Sam, Cleopatra bolted. Sam laughed as her horse galloped along the road, the wind blowing through Cleopatra's mane. Sam's hair was down so it was being blown about too.

The horse ran for a while before Sam decided to let up. She yanked on the reins lightly and Cleopatra slowed down, breathing heavily and snorting. Sam clasped her hand on the fox trotter's neck, scratching and patting away.

"Good girl!" Sam exclaimed. "You're such a good, fast girl!"

Cleopatra resumed to a trot as they approached the farm. Sam got to the stables and brought Cleopatra just as Conan and Clarice came running in with Arthur.

"Conan! Clarice!" Arthur barked out furiously. "You two are in big trouble!"

Sam cackled loudly as the two animals ran to hide behind her legs. "Uh oh. What did they do now?"

Arthur was fuming, his hands on his hips. "These little shits...shat in my god damn boots!"

Sam snorted and bent over, barely able to breathe from laughing so hard. Cleopatra lowered her head down to sniff at the two trouble makers before neighing softly. Sam turned her attention to Conan and Clarice with a smile.

"You made Daddy very upset, you two," Sam said with a giggle. Arthur was still pissed off while Sam unsaddled Cleopatra and put her in one of the stables. She grinned at him as she walked over. "Now now, don't be so upset. I'll clean your boots."

"But Sam!"

Sam wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him. "Darling, Conan had an accident and Clarice probably had to go potty too."

"If they shit on my belongings one more time, I'll-" Sam kissed him deeply to cut him off. Arthur pulled her into a close embrace and groaned. "Dammit, woman. Don't change the subj-"

Sam kissed him again, this time biting his lower lip. She felt Arthur quiver in her arms before he picked her up and pushed her against a stable door. His hand went roaming about in her long blonde hair and he gripped it tightly, yanking her head back to kiss her neck.

"You were saying?" Sam asked.

"I forgot," Arthur muttered as he assaulted her neck with his teeth. Sam laughed and suckled on his earlobe, making Arthur growl into the hollow of her neck. "God damn, the things you do to me, sweetheart..."

Sam heard Clarice chirp and Conan bark. She laughed and she tried to push Arthur off her gently, but he refused to budge, still nipping at her throat. Ah hell, now she had gotten him really riled up.

"Arthur, I need to-"

"Moins de bavardage. Plus aimant," he whispered. _[Less chatter. More loving.]_

Arthur talking French sent a shiver throughout her body. "Vous merde. Vous connaissez plus le français que vous ne le suggérez." _[You shit. You know more French than you suggest.]_

"Peut-être. Rentrons à la maison pour que je puisse te faire l'amour," Arthur purred against her ear. _[Perhaps. Let's go home so I can make love to you.]_

Sam's resolve to resist instantly caved. "Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez tant que vous continuez à parler français." _[You can do whatever you want to me as long as you keep speaking French.]_

Arthur chuckled deeply as he ground himself into her, making Sam moan. "Puis-je vous attacher?" _[Can I tie you up?]_

"Oh mon dieu, oui," Sam said with a gasp. _[Oh my god, yes.]_

"What the hell are you dirty bastards doing?" a voice barked out loudly with a laugh.

Sam and Arthur quickly turned their heads to see Javier standing at the head of the stables. She immediately blushed, as did Arthur.

"How long have you been standing there, Javier?" Sam asked.

"Long enough to know that Arthur speaks pretty good French," Javier replied, a shit eating grin on his face.

Sam rolled her eyes and smacked Arthur in the shoulder, making him feign injury. "Ouch," he said. "What was that for?"

"For holding back that you speak French," Sam snapped playfully.

Javier burst into a fit of giggles. "Can you speak Tahitian too?" he inquired.

"Hell no," Arthur answered. "That is definitely too hard for me to do."

Sam looked around for Clarice and Conan. "Huh, I wonder where those two varmints went off to," she said.

"Maybe you scared them off with your necking," Javier joked.

Sam made a face and sighed. "Maybe. Or perhaps they saw it as a good chance to get away from Arthur."

"Why?"

"Because they took a shit in his boots."

Javier burst out laughing and held his head high. "¡Oh Dios mío!" _[Oh my God!]_

Sam giggled and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Karen."

"Why?" Arthur inquired.

"Because Metua finally called in that favor."

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "What does that have to do with Karen?"

Sam smirked. "Metua wants to ask her out so I'm gonna put in a good word for him."

Arthur and Javier laughed. "You gotta be kidding. Karen and Metua?"

"Yep," Sam said with a popping of her lips. She went walking away but she felt a smack on her ass and she squeaked. She turned and glared at Arthur playfully. "Arthur!"

Arthur chuckled deeply as he grasped his belt. "You know you love it."

Sam shook her head with a giggle before walking out of the stables to go find Karen. She was probably out in one of the orchards working.

After asking around, Sam found out that Karen was in the banana orchard and she headed straight for it. She spotted Karen high up in a tree on a ladder with a basket full of bananas.

"Hey Karen!" Sam shouted.

Karen looked down and smiled at Sam. "Hey there, Sam! What's goin' on?"

"C'mere! I gotta talk to you about something!"

Karen began climbing down the ladder as Sam approached. When Karen got down, she notices the smirk on Sam's face. "What's with the smirk?"

Sam crossed her arms. "You remember Mr. Amo, yeah?"

"Uh huh, sure."

"Well, what did you think of him?"

Karen shrugged. "I dunno." She gave Sam a suspicious look. "Why?"

Sam clicked her tongue. "He wants to court you."

Karen's eyes bulged out. "He what?"

"Yep. I'm, uh, supposed to ask if you'd go out with him tonight."

"And he couldn't ask me himself?"

Sam shrugged. "He was being shy about it. I think despite his success and him being rich, he's...self-conscious."

Karen laughed a little. "Well...he is kinda cute."

"So you'll go out with him?"

"Yes."

Sam clapped her hands once. "Excellent. He's coming over tonight so I suggest you uh, dress up. Do you have anything to wear?"

"I have a few things in my closet to choose from."

"Okie dokie. Well, I'll let you get back to harvesting bananas."

"Aren't you gonna do some work?"

"Naw, Clint is coming over too so I need to go hunting for dinner. Gotta get a head start on cooking boar meat."

"Okay, well, let me know when Mr. Amo gets here."

"Will do."

Sam sauntered off with a grin on her face. It felt kind of good being a match maker. She got back to the stables and saddled up Cleopatra again before heading out.

Sam traveled to the mountain base, tracking a small sounder of boar. She counted at least five of them. There was a huge male among them. She managed to kill it with an arrow, striking him right between the eyes. The rest of the sounder scattered with squeals of fright as Sam closed in on her dead prey. There was surely enough meat for a dinner and then some.

After skinning the animal and collecting the meat, Sam put the pelt on Cleopatra's rump and the two ambled off back in the direction of Kilgore Farm. On the way she passed by the burnt treehouse and frowned. She'd have to remind Arthur and John to make a new one for the kids. The memory of that day was still pretty fresh in her mind and she still felt horribly guilty about having Hosea buried alive, but she quickly dispersed the thought and continued on through the forest.

After getting back home, it was almost five thirty. Sam needed to hurry. She began preparing a dry rub for the food. She was going to make a pork tenderloin with a dry rub. Sam decided she was going to give it a little kick. She grabbed various spices from the pantry which included onion powder, chili powder, dried thyme, cayenne pepper, salt, pepper, and paprika. She mixed all into a bowl, then took a huge piece of tender boar meat and generously applied the spices to the meat. After that, Sam went outside and started a fire with a grill over it. Once that was done, she brought out the meat and started cooking.

"What are you makin'?" Sam heard Arthur ask.

"Pork tenderloin. I forgot to mention that Clint and Metua are coming over tonight," Sam explained.

"Both of them?"

"Well," Sam turned the meat over as she talked. "Metua is coming for Karen. Clint wants to have a chat so I decided to make a nice meal."

"Well, do you at least have side fixins?"

"Oh shit. I was...shit!" Sam shouted.

Arthur laughed and started walking to the house. "I got it. What should I make?"

"Green beans and mashed potatoes will do. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Sam watched Arthur enter the house and she smiled. She really did have a wonderful husband. She went back to her cooking and soon it was all done, then she brought the cooked meat into the house after putting the fire out and started slicing the tenderloin up just as Arthur was finishing up with the green beans. Sam turned on the stove and placed the tenderloin in a baking bin on top to keep it warm, shaking her head in the process.

"God, I wish we had an oven," she said.

"What's an oven?" Arthur asked her as he started mixing up the potatoes.

"You know what a kiln is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, an oven is kinda like that, only...more advanced, I guess you could say."

"Hmm. Do you know what Clint wants to chat about?"

"Not a damn clue. Whatever it is, he couldn't talk about it at work and he didn't seem very happy about it."

Arthur paused in his mixing. "You don't think it has to do with the Drekoni, do you?"

"I hope not." There was a knock on the door and Sam walked over to answer it. Metua and Clint were standing there and Metua was well dressed in a dark gray suit and had a bouquet of white flowers. Sam recognized them as Tahitian Gardenias. She raised a brow. "Are those for Karen?"

"Yes," Metua replied.

"That's sweet of you. She'll love them." Sam could have sworn she saw Mr. Amo blush. It made her smile softly. "Babe, I'm gonna escort Mr. Amo to Karen. Think you could finish up preparing dinner?"

"Sure," Arthur said as he walked to the front door. "Clint, want to help set the table?"

"Sure thing." Clint walked in and grinned. "That smells so good. What are we having?"

"Pork tenderloin," Sam answered.

She could've sworn that Clint's knees almost buckled. "I haven't had that in _forever_!"

Sam chuckled. "I'll go get the kids, too." Clint walked in and Sam walked out to guide Metua towards Karen's bungalow. She shared it with Mary-Beth and Tilly. When they got there, Metua knocked on the door. Sam grinned with her hands clasped behind her back. "You nervous?"

"...A little," Metua replied.

"Don't be. She agreed to go out with you."

The door opened and Karen was standing there in a green dress, french styled and made of silk. Her blonde hair was up in a French braid and Sam gauged Metua's reaction. He was stunned.

"Miss Jones," he began. "You look beautiful."

Karen's cheeks flushed slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Amo. Are these flowers for me?"

"Yes."

Karen grabbed them carefully and smelled them. "They smell wonderful. Let me go put them in some water."

"Wait, Karen," Sam said. She plucked a flower from the bouquet and settled the stem over Karen's ear. "Perfect." Karen giggled and went back inside. Sam looked at Metua and smiled at him. "Well, I'll leave you both to it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan," Metua said gratefully.

"My pleasure," Sam said before walking away. "Hosea! Scarlet! Tiffany! Time for dinner!" she shouted.

Soon her children appeared out of nowhere and ran to the house. Sam quickly got there as well and saw that everything was set up for dinner. The kids sat down, as did Arthur, Clint and Sam.

"Alright," Arthur said. "Let's dig in."


	92. The Letter

_Okay folks, this is it. The final chapter. I just want to thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews, they really meant a lot and helped keep me going._

_This chapter is rated M for mature content._

**Chapter 92: The Letter**

Everyone enjoyed the food that Sam and Arthur had made, and soon the kids got restless and wanted to go outside and play. Sam allowed it and the kids as well as the pets left the house, leaving Clint, Sam and Arthur alone.

"So Clint, what had you so worried at work earlier?" Sam asked him.

Clint sighed and stretched his arms over his head. "We still have a Drekoni problem, that's all. Rumor is they're holed up in another warehouse somewhere at the port," Clint explained.

Sam frowned as she stood and started clearing the table. "Do you need us to help?"

"No, that's okay. You guys have helped so much already. Tomorrow night should be the end of this whole mess."

Sam nodded and put the dishes in the sink. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us," Arthur offered.

Arthur got up to help Sam clean up. "Well, this was a wonderful meal, you guys," Clint said. "But God, do I miss Coney dogs."

"I kiss sauerkraut," Sam mentioned.

"Oh ew."

Sam threw her head back and laughed. "Oh come on. Sauerkraut on a brat? That was the best, Clint."

"What's a brat?" Arthur asked.

"It's a type of sausage, babe," Sam replied. "It's a big sausage link that you eat on a hot dog bun."

"What's a hot dog bun?"

"It's a type of sandwich bread with a slit in the middle."

"Oh."

Sam began cleaning the dishes and Clint stood up from the table. "Well, I should head back home," he said. "Thanks again for dinner."

"What's the rush? You don't open tomorrow," Sam said.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Get drunk off our asses, of course," Sam said with a smirk. "After the kids are asleep."

Clint laughed. "That does sound like a good time. Shit, why not?"

The front door opened and Hosea came walking back in. "Momma, Pa, can we go swimming?"

Sam shook her head. "It's a little late to be doing that, I think."

"Oh come on, please?" Hosea begged.

Sam sighed and looked at her son. "Alright, tell the girls to get their suits. But I'm coming with, you hear me?"

Hosea ran back out and Arthur grinned. "Let's get our suits on, too!"

"You want to go swimming too, huh?" Sam sighed. "Alright. You game, Clint?"

"Sure," Clint answered. "I don't have a suit, though."

"That's okay, just go in your underwear."

Arthur's eyes bugged out. "His underwear?"

"Yes, his underwear. Arthur, I've told you all about bathing suits in the future. That's basically what they are."

After the dishes were done, Arthur and Sam went to their room and changed into their swimsuits. She didn't like wearing the black and white striped garment. She missed wearing bikinis. But, oh well.

Once they were changed, they grabbed towels and Sam went to help the girls change while the boys headed out to the beach. Sam finished dressing her daughters and they headed out of the house to go swimming.

The beach wasn't too far off from the farm, being not even half a mile away. They had a good time swimming, Conan chasing the waves around and the girls and Hosea spending time in the shallow water. It made Sam a little anxious and she wished they had life preservers. Clarice kept a good distance away from the water, though, choosing to hang out in a nearby palm tree. Clint was a good distance out and Sam and Arthur were wading through the water holding hands.

"This is the life, ain't it?" Arthur said happily.

"Sure is," Sam replied quietly.

Arthur eyeballed her with concern. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Nothing. Just worried about the last of the Drekoni, is all."

Arthur hummed and took her in his arms from behind, kissing her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"I hope so."

He turned Sam around and lifted her chin. "Hey, look at me." Sam looked into his eyes with a frown. "Everything is going to be fine."

Sam gave an unenthusiastic nod but Arthur pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned into his mouth. "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too."

They waded through the water once more, their hands clasped on to one another. Arthur ran a hand down her side and pinched her butt cheek, making her jump.

"Ack! Arthur!" she giggled.

"I'm sorry, but you have such a nice ass," he said with a grin.

Sam smirked and splashed him with water. He laughed and soon they were splashing each other. She started running away from him, squealing happily as he chased after her. Suddenly she felt strong arms enrapture her form and she squeaked when Arthur lifted her up from behind.

"I've got you now," he whispered into her ear. "I got you right where I want you."

Sam squirmed and shrieked when Arthur began tickling her. "Ah! Oh my God! No! Stop!"

Arthur continued to tickle her and Sam kept laughing. "Hey kids! Help me tickle Mommy!" Arthur yelled as he carried her to the beach shore.

All the kids ran up to her and started tickling in random places, making Sam squirm more. "You're all in so much trouble!" she laughed.

Finally she got away and started running around, being chased by her husband and the kids. Clarice and Conan joined in on the fun. Arthur caught Sam again and got her to the ground, straddling her and tickling her stomach. The kids tackled them both and everyone was tickling each other. However, Sam managed to get the upper hand and got Arthur on his back with one of her self defense moves, then she sat on him.

"Aha! Gotcha! Everyone get Daddy!" The kids and Sam attacked Arthur and he wiggled and laughed, begging them all to stop. "Never!" Sam proclaimed.

In an instant, Arthur pulled her down and kissed her, pinning her body to his. Sam didn't struggle. She merely giggled into his mouth.

"Oh ew," Scarlet said. "They're kissing again!"

Sam sat up and grinned at the kids sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

"Come on, let's go build a sand castle!" Hosea said.

The kids ran off and Sam laughed loudly, sitting on her husband still. He grasped her waist and smiled up at her.

"You're a shit for ticklin' me," he chuckled.

"Mother fucker, _you_ started it!" Sam laughed.

Arthur burst out laughing. "That I did, Mrs. Morgan."

Sam leaned back down with a humming of her throat. "Well, then," she said, kissing his throat. "I should finish it."

Sam resumed her tickling and made Arthur squirm. "Dammit, woman!" he laughed.

"I'm gonna tie you to our bed so I can tickle you," she giggled.

Arthur rolled and got on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. "Now I got you, sweetheart."

Arthur placed soft butterfly kisses all along her neck and jaw, suckling a little as well. This made Sam moan gently. "Arthur, we really shouldn't do this here..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just givin' you a taste for what's comin' later..."

* * *

After swimming around, Sam and Arthur decided to get the kids bathed and into bed. Once the kids had their bedtime story and were asleep, the Morgans raided their alcohol stash and went out on the porch with Clint with glasses. They drank the night away, getting drunker and drunker by the minute until they finally decided to call it a night. Sam and Arthur offered the guest room to Clint and he accepted. They all clamored into the house and went ti their rooms.

Arthur immediately assaulted Sam's mouth with his own.

"Mmm, baby girl..." he muttered against her lips.

"You sexy hunk of man," she whispered with a giggle.

They started tossing off their clothes piece by piece while still kissing each other and soon their garments were thrown everywhere across the bedroom. They pulled back the covers, climbed into bed and covered back up as Arthur laid on top of Sam. Her legs splayed open to invite him in and he slid into her slowly.

"God damn, you're so hot..." he growled, thrusting into her leisurely.

Sam enveloped him into her arms and kissed him deeply as he filled her up again and again. "Are you surprised? You make me that way," Sam whispered huskily.

Arthur went a little faster, nipping at Sam's earlobe. Sam gripped his hair with one hand while the other scratched his back, encouraging him to go deeper. Moans and groans filled the room but not too loudly. They didn't want to disturb anyone in the household.

Arthur once again picked up the pace and ferocity of his thrusts and Sam's body jerked up and down as he did so. Her legs tightened around him as her hips bucked against him.

"Arthur, you feel so good," Sam whimpered.

"So do you," he growled into her neck.

Arthur increased his pace and Sam felt an orgasm coming. As it washed over her, she saw stars and moaned loudly into his mouth to muffle it. Her womanhood clenched around him over and over and Arthur groaned because of it. Suddenly he sat up and pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders before rolling his hips into her.

"Oh, Arthur," Sam whined. "That's so good."

He leaned over her body so that her legs would go back against her chest and that sent Sam over the edge again, still plunging into her. After awhile, Arthur rolled her over and rested on her back before reinserting his cock into her wetness. His mouth crashed down on her shoulder and he bit and kissed it. Sam leaned up a little and grabbed his hand to place it on her breast, so he began massaging it and tweaking her nipple.

Sam came two more times before Arthur was done, and when they finished they rolled onto their backs, sweating and breathing heavily. Arthur kicked off the covers.

"I'm too hot for the blanket," he said.

"Me too," Sam muttered.

Minutes passed until they were cooled down and their breathing was calm. Arthur pulled the covers up again and pulled Sam to his chest, giving her a small kiss.

"I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, babe."

Sam nestled her head and hand onto his chest, their legs intertwining with one another. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Sam started dreaming, she saw the buck again. Or her father, rather. She chased after him, calling out to him until she lost sight of him. Why was he running away from her?

She came upon a waterfall in the woods and saw her father, in human form, standing on the banks of the pond. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey there, kid," he said. "How have you been?"

Sam grinned and ran to him, giving him a tight hug. "Dad..."

Gerald wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here, Sam. I'm here."

Sam felt tears stinging her eyes and she sniffed. "I have so many questions."

"I know. And I'm ready to answer them."

Sam leaned back and looked up at her father. Wow, he was tall. "You sent Clint back in time. Why?"

"Because I thought you would need a friend who could relate," he replied.

"How did you find out you could send people through time?"

"I just knew, I guess."

"How could you just know that?"

"I have no idea."

Sam frowned. "What's last thing you remember before dying?"

"Well, I was on my ship, alarms went off, then there was an explosion. Next thing I know, I was at home with your mother. Only in spirit, of course." Gerald palmed his daughter's face. "And I've been looking out for you ever since."

"What about Mom and Uncle Frank? Have you seen them around?"

"Mmhmm. They're around here somewhere, they've been watching over you too."

Sam laughed and wiped her eyes. "I want to see them."

Gerald tipped his head up briefly. "Look behind you."

Sam turned around to see her mother and Uncle Frank standing there. Sam gasped and ran to them both, embracing them in hugs.

"Mom! Uncle Frank!" she said happily. "Oh my God!"

Both her mom and Frank laughed as they held her tightly. "We've missed you, kiddo," Frank said. "So very much."

Sam pulled back from them with happy tears. "I missed you too. Oh my God!"

She giggled loudly, holding her face in her hands before bursting into tears. Her parents and uncle came and hugged her in a big group hug.

Sam and the others sat down near the big pond and began talking about things, and Sam started talking about her life after the deaths of each of them. Not that they didn't know what her life had been like, of course. They'd all been keeping an eye on her, but they wanted to listen anyway. At one point, Uncle Frank went to the waterfall and made a cannonball off it, splashing everyone with water. Sam and her parents broke into laughter.

"So, how is married life?" Scarlet asked, wiping her clothes and giggling.

"It's great!" Sam said. "Eight years of marriage, man, it's...great," Sam breathed loudly.

"Well, Gerald, I think you picked a wonderful man to be with our daughter."

Gerald smiled and kissed his wife. "Me too. Oh, and those grandkids of ours are a hoot!"

Sam laughed loudly. "So you've been watching them too, huh?"

Uncle Frank came out of the water and plopped down next to Sam. "Of course we have. They're just darling."

Sam grinned at her uncle and sighed. "This is great, all of us being together. But..."

"But what?" Scarlet asked.

"Is this like a special occasion or something?"

Gerald, Frank and Scarlet all looked at each other. "Well, no, but we did have an idea we wanted to share with you."

"Alright, what's the skinny?" Sam asked.

"Tiffany was very upset when you disappeared," Scarlet said with a frown. "So we thought you should write her a letter."

Sam tilted her head to the side. "Write her a letter? How on earth would she get it?"

"Pass it down as a family heirloom, of course. Date it for May of 2020 with her address and tell your story so your kids can tell the story to their kids and so until one of your descendants goes and mails it...or delivers it."

Sam clicked her tongue. "That's actually a cool idea. I should do that, but what could I possibly say? And would she even believe it?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but it wouldn't hurt to try, dear."

Sam nodded, mulling this over in her head. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Include a picture of the whole family, too. That'll definitely help her believe it."

Sam woke up with a start and sat up in bed, blinking heavily and rubbing her eyes. She immediately got out of bed, dressed in a nightgown and went to the writing desk in their living room. She lit a few candles and pulled out a sheet of paper, starting to write.

Her letter ended up being a few pages long. As she was finishing up, the sun was just coming up and she looked around for their family album. Arthur cane out of the bedroom in nothing but pants, peeking around the corner at his wife.

"Sam, what are you doin'?" he asked.

"I'm looking for pictures for my letter," she replied as she pulled out the big family album from another desk.

"To who?" he inquired, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"To Tiffany."

"Our kid?"

"No. To Tiffany, back in 2020."

"Why?"

"My parents and Uncle Frank told me to."

"What?"

"I dreamed about them. I'm gonna pass this letter down as a family heirloom until May of 2020 comes around and one of our great great grandchildren can mail it. Or deliver it personally. Whatever," she said, looking through the album to find the right picture. "Ah, here we go."

Sam pulled out a picture of her, Arthur and the kids, then placed it on the writing desk and put it in an envelope with the pages that she'd marked for the year 1907. She sealed the envelope, dated it for May of 2020, wrote down Tiffany's address and sighed.

"Now I just need, like, a box to put it in."

Arthur chuckled as he watched Sam work about. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Sam searched around the room for something, anything to use as protection for the letter. "Damn, we got nothing. And you, shut up about me being adorable," she giggled.

Arthur laughed and walked to her. "I can head into town today and buy you a box from the market, sweetheart. Hey, how long have you been up?"

Sam yawned and stretched. "A few hours maybe."

Arthur enveloped her in his arms. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll make breakfast for the kids?"

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Of course I would. What kind of husband and father do you take me for?"

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. "A good one." Suddenly she smacked his ass and made him jump.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"Mmm, you know you love it."

"I do," he said, kissing her. "Now, off to bed."

Sam yawned again, kissed her husband and went into the bedroom to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

_May 2020_

Tiffany was in her apartment making missing person signs for her friend Samantha Burke. She'd been gone a week now and she was totally worried. Where could she have gone?

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she walked to it from her kitchen table. She opened it and saw a man in his twenties, she assumed, standing there with a small wooden box.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

The man gave her a sheepish smile. "Um, hi. Are you Tiffany Dearborn?"

"Yes, that's me?"

"I uh, heh, this is going to sound real crazy but I have a letter for you in this box. Be very careful, though. It's an old letter from my great great grandmother," he said, holding it out to her.

Tiffany gave him a weird expression and took the box. "Um, okay?"

"I know it's crazy, but you gotta hear me out."

"...Okay? Who is this letter from? Your great great grandmother?"

"Yeah. It's addressed to you."

Tiffany blinked and opened the box. Sure enough, it was an old envelope with her name and address written on it. "This is so weird."

"I know."

"What was your great great grandmother's name?"

"...Samantha Morgan, although her maiden name was Burke."

Tiffany blinked again. "What?!"

The man held up his hands. "I know it's crazy, but...she...well, this story and letter has been passed down through our family, and I didn't really believe it...until now."

"How did..." Tiffany set the box down and grabbed the letter, opening it carefully. Inside was a picture of none other than Sam with a man and three children. It was a very old photo. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth. "You gotta be...you gotta be kidding me." She flipped the picture over. It was dated October of 1906. Tiffany looked at the man suspiciously. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, no, I swear it isn't. Just...read the letter, miss."

Tiffany pulled out the pages and sure enough, it was in Sam's handwriting. It was dated May of 1907.

_Dear Tiffany,_

_Well, do I have a story for you. The night I disappeared, I was actually sent back through time to 1899. I know, I know, it sounds crazy. And I know you won't believe this but it's true. In 1899, I met the man in the photo in the letter. He's now my husband. His name is Arthur Morgan and our kids are Tiffany, Scarlet and Hosea._

_See, I named one of my daughters after you._

Tiffany lowered the letter and looked at the man outside her door. "What's your name?"

"Derek Morgan."

Tiffany blinked and looked back at the letter. "I'm sorry, um, would you like to come in and sit?"

"Sure," he said, walking in and shutting the door. He went and sat on Tiffany's couch as she continued reading. "Could you...possibly read it out loud? I've been dying to know what it says."

"Sure," she said, and she began to read it out loud.

_Anyway, I know you miss me and your probably worried sick about where I went but I can assure you that I'm just fine with my life here. Oh, by the way, I ended up moving to Tahiti._

Tiffany looked at Derek. "She lived in Tahiti?"

"Yeah. It's actually where I'm from."

"Oh." Tiffany went back to reading.

_So, let me begin the story of when I got sent back through time._

Tiffany continued reading the letter about Sam's adventures, aboutthe deer who was actually her father, the Van der Linde gang, about Arthur, about everything that transpired in those last months Sam spent in America before leaving for Tahiti. And then it went on about her life in Tahiti, how it was wonderful and she'd been a farmer, about meeting Clint, about having a pet monkey named Clarice, the Drekoni, the Po Taata. Tiffany laughed at one part of the letter.

_By the way, as it turns out, Clint was the leader of the Po Taata. He revealed it last night while we were all drunk, the bastard. How dare he keep that secret from me._

_Anyway, so that's the story of Samantha and Arthur Morgan. God, I miss you. I wish you were here to meet him and our children. I wish you could meet Clarice and Conan the Barbarian (that's our dog, by the way). By the way, whoever my great great grandchild is, tell them I said hi and thanks for delivering this letter._

Derek chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Tiffany sniffled, fighting back her tears.

_Anyway, if there's one thing I know, it's this: You never know where you're going to find true love. And when you do find it, never let go because it will change your life so much for the better._

_Love Always,_

_Samantha_

_P.S. Speaking of love, if my great great grandchild happens to be a very cute boy, you should ask him out._

Tiffany started laughing at that and so did Derek. She looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"Oh my God, that definitely sounds like Sam to me," she said.

Derek chuckled and stood up, walking to her. "Thank you for reading it to me, Tiffany."

"You're welcome," she said, putting the pages and picture back into the envelope carefully and putting it back in the box. She thought for a moment and looked back at Derek. Well, he was cute.

"So...should we go out to eat?"

Derek's eyes went wide. "You serious? You're asking me out?"

Tiffany laughed. "Well, you are a cute boy."

Derek laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sure. Let's go out to eat."

The two smiled at each other, Tiffany put on her shoes and as they walked out the door, she smiled at the box before closing the door.


End file.
